


Intoxicate Me, Mesmerize Me, Obliterate Me

by eternallyunleashed



Category: One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: (other three boys completely side characters), (sort of), Abuse of power dynamic in Alpha/Omega relationship (not between ziam), Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Bottom Zayn, Chief of Police Yaser Malik, Class Differences, Criminal Liam, Dark and Passionate, Drug Dealer Liam, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Forbidden Romace, Gang Leader Liam, Gangs, Gun Violence, Heat Blockers, I did not invent A/B/O and am using canon rules from the genre with some bending of rules, I do not own One Direction or Zayn Malik or Liam Payne or any of the other characters, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mayor Tricia Malik, Mpreg, North Side vs. South Side, Omega Zayn, Oral Sex, Original Drug, Possessive Alphas, Possessive Behavior, Rebellious Zayn, Rich Zayn Malik, Set in Lincoln (original city), Sexual Content, Smut, Top Liam, Uni Student Zayn, Violence, Vipers (gang), gang fights, knots, liam/ofc - Freeform, liam/omc, messy relationships, ruts, violent characters, zayn/omc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 211,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallyunleashed/pseuds/eternallyunleashed
Summary: There was a certain heat obtained from rebellion that even the actual throes of heat never sparked. Keeping up an image of perfection; being the good kid, the perfect son to the Mayor and Chief of Police, the city of Lincoln’s sweetheart omega, it was all taxing to Zayn. Walking the thin line of danger was exhilarating. Was it coincidental that this danger happened to be an attraction to a certain alpha who was none other than the leader of the South Side Vipers gang, who seemed to despise him and the part of town he came from? Probably not. But when had anything ever stopped Zayn?





	1. Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with a new fic faster than I expected! I thought I would take some to relax after CHFILWY because the stress of updating was too much for me. But I was too excited for this fic. I've had this idea for months now and I'm a little nervous about it because an alpa/beta/omega fic can be a huge hit or miss as some fics easily become problematic and I'm really nervous about how I'll do with my attempt. I already discussed this all on tumblr so if you follow me there I won't ramble again about my reservations, but if you haven't read that post here is the link http://zaynsbambieyes.tumblr.com/post/171460313126. Anyways, I want to give this a shot and I will be doing things how I want them to go which some people may not like so if any of the tags may not be your cup of tea, you can skip this now instead of becoming uncomfortable down the line. I'm going to put more explanation to trigger warnings below so PLEASE read them now so you'll know what's to come and it'll be your choice if you want to continue to read. I'll still give fair warnings with the chapters where something specifically triggering may be happening. Like I said in my tumblr post, this is a complete 360 degree turn from CHFILWY. That was a glittery romance with good and moral characters, this isn't. This is a darker fic, with violence, heavy drug use, the relationship is not 'goals' or flawless. I just really wanted to write something different and darker that isn't supposed to represent 'perfect love' or anything, it's just fun and different for me and those of you who like this stuff. I'm saying this because people used to nitpick ziam's characters in CHFILWY and this is even less perfect. That being said, if you're into this stuff, please enjoy the story! The chapters for this will be shorter and updates will be more relaxed and not fixed at all and I want to take it easy and not stress myself like last. That being said, I'm excited to write this and I hope you like it!
> 
> p.s. niall, louis and harry will be completely side characters and none of them have relationships with each other. this fic is ONLY about ziam and their relationship. if you're here for larry or anything else, sorry but they have no relationship in this.  
> p.p.s. I'm using a lot of the normal rules made in the ABO fandom so I didn't invent it, I only bended a few rules and added my own little things here and there.
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNINGS: (PLEASE READ!!!!)
> 
> -alcohol and drug use (weed, and dahlia which is an original drug I invented)  
> -violence and bloodshed (murder, physical fights, gun fire etc.)  
> -harsh language  
> -possessive/jealous behaviour  
> -Liam's character in particular is dark (he's why i use the term non-moral) since he leads the drug selling gang and has blood on his hands. if you're looking for the romantic perfect liam from chfilwy, this aint it lol  
> -ziam's relationship is not perfect or 'goals' so this is not some glittery epic romance like chfilwy. it's more dark/ forbidden romance  
> -abuse of power dynamic between and alpha and omega (this is not between ziam but btw zayn/omc)  
> -sex between zayn and other male characters, and liam and other male/female characters (i know a lot of people don't like this but it will be there only in the beginning few chapters when they're single, there isn't any cheating)  
> -the sex is always consensual. there is nothing non-consensual, no rape (want to clarify since i got Q's about this on tumblr)  
> -some cases of harassment of omegas by alphas, this may include attempted sexual harassment  
> -mpreg in omegas (in case that isn't your cup of tea)  
> -alpha/omega sex: heats, ruts, mating, knots etc. that will all happen in case you don't like that, it will be there throughout  
> -this fic doesn't have weak omegas and overbearing alphas. the omegas are strong and independent. zayn is a rebellious, no fucks given character.  
> (will keep updating if something new pops up that is triggering)

 

Lazy curls of smoke. Drifting up. Up into oblivion. Disappearing. Rings of smoke. One after another. Leaving his lips in graceful wisps and fading away.  
  
Zayn lifted his cigarette to his lips and took another leisurely drag. His eyes fluttered closed and his limbs feel loosened. Wonderfully relaxed. Nudging the cigarette into a corner of his mouth, Zayn grabbed his sketchpad and charcoal and shaded in the image his mind procured.  
  
A dragon. Breathing out rings of fire. Smoke from his lungs. Fire burning hot in his body. An unbreakable being. Zayn smiled and sketched the outline of the dragon before filling it with a harsh shade of grey. Emblazoned. Surrounded by its own powerful fire.  
  
“Your beauty lies in your strength,” Zayn mumbled the words that lived on the periphery of his brain. He sighed and shut his sketchbook, getting up from his window seat with a wide stretch.  
  
He had been sat by his large windows all afternoon. They were covered in a pattern of drizzling raindrops and oozed a lazy energy. The back grounds were visible from his room. He had chosen this room for that very reason. He loved looking out at the rolling hills and the lake beyond that. It was soothing and inspiring. As much as he hated clichés, nature was very much his inspiration.  
  
Zayn stubbed away the cigarette in his crown shaped over flowing ash tray. He pulled a shirt over his bare torso and strode out of his room. The music continued to pour out of his room but he couldn’t care. He padded down the hallway barefoot, the cool marble under his soles feeling comforting. A girl in a severe bun and black dress with an apron was dusting the railing of the spiralling staircase and she straightened up when he descended. There were so many new additions to the staff that Zayn barely recognized most of them. How did his mom not consider _this_ a security issue with every new restriction she was implementing in the name of safety? The girl just smiled nervously at him and Zayn returned it as he ran down the stairs.

 

The house was too silent. Where was everyone? Zayn yawned and walked through the house until he got to the kitchen at the back. He smelt something delicious and smiled as he padded in. There was a figure in a white apron standing at the stove and stirring a large pot. Zayn crept over slowly and jumped on them from behind.

 

“Chacha jaan!” Zayn yelled and the man yelped and jumped suddenly.

 

“Zayn!” The man chided and swatted at him with the wooden spoon.

 

“Sorry Abdul Chacha,” Zayn said and cackled as he jumped onto the counter. “You’re always so easy to scare.”

 

“Batameez,” Abdul said and smacked his knee as he walked towards the fridge. “Your Mama and Baba are attending a charity function, Wali is gone out too so it’s just you and Safoo for dinner. Biryani okay?”

 

“Sorry Chacha jaan. I’m going out too. I’ll have some tomorrow though,” Zayn said as he used a fork to pick up some rice from the cooker.

 

“Where are you going?” Abdul asked with a hand on his hip and a brow raised.

 

 

“You know. Just hanging out with Niall and Lou,” Zayn answered with a sweet smile.

 

 

“Oh really?” Abdul chuckled and ruffled his hair.

 

 

“Ah! Not the hair! And you know me Abdul Chacha. I’m a good kid.” Zayn winked and hopped off the counter.

 

“Stay safe! Take Alex with you or your Baba will end up sending out half the police department like last time,” Abdul called out.

 

“That’s no fun!” Zayn yelled back. Abdul was their family chef but he meant so much more to their entire family. When they had just been little kids, Zayn’s parents had come across Abdul who had immigrated from Pakistan and was struggling to find work to feed his family back home. He had been a successful chef back home but had found nothing but low paying jobs here in America. Yaser had taken him in to support him and things started from there and he became their personal chef and like a second father figure to the kids. He had lived with the family ever since then. Even when Tricia had become mayor two years ago and they had moved into this massive house in the Hillside Parks community, Abdul had accompanied them. Their housekeeper Maria was also a constant who had been with them for years as well.

 

Zayn was used to Abdul and Maria’s presence, but ever since Tricia had become mayor and their lives had changed completely, new people were constantly coming in and out of their lives. A fully staffed house and the presence of security. Not to mention the addition of the personal security ever since the recent problems started. Zayn did not understand why his own popularity had flourished in the past year and he had become the ‘sweetheart of Lincoln,’ as newspapers coined him. But after seemingly everyone in the city became slightly obsessed with him, his dad had ordered a personal guard for him, an alpha on top of that. Waliyha and Safaa were accompanied with their own personal female beta guards. They acted like it had nothing to do with the recent disappearance of omegas across the city that had everyone shaken, but it definitely was. His parents were wonderful and he would go to the ends of the earth for him, but they could be overwhelmingly protective sometimes.

 

Zayn got dressed and spent ten minutes adjusting his hair. He had gone through a couple of hair colour changes which he had loved but his mom had turned her lips down at, but after a few kisses she always sighed and simply ruffled his hair. It was like his tattoos. She would frown at them but then just get used to them because in her eyes that was the extent of Zayn’s waywardness. But now his hair was back to black and long on top but the sides were shaved. Zayn pulled out the stud in his nose and put in the hoop to switch it up. Adding a few of his favourite rings and a few necklaces before he pulled on black YSL boots under his black leather pants and dark grey sweater. Then he grabbed his phone and cigarettes before running back down. He kissed Safaa a good night as she argued with Maria that she did not need to be baby-sat. Zayn ran out the front doors and started walking towards his black Lamborghini parked on the side, when he spotted a tall figure leaning on the car.

 

Zayn groaned as he slowed down. Alex was the personal guard his dad had appointed him when things had first started. He had been one of the guards his mom had during her campaign, but when her security was minimized a bit, Alex was appointed to Zayn. Tricia had been uncomfortable with an alpha guarding Zayn, especially when they would be alone most of the time, but Yaser trusted Alex who had been cleared of all background checks. He believed no one was better to protect Zayn.

 

“I don’t need to be babysat. I’m just going out with Lou and Niall,” Zayn whined.

 

“I’m not your mom or dad, Zayn. I don’t fall for your little lies. Go with me or don’t go at all,” Alex said sternly. He was almost six feet, all bulging muscles, buzz cut and piercing grey eyes. He was extremely intimidating at first glance but Zayn knew that half of it was just the alpha genes. He had seen Alex cry over Titanic.

 

“You need a good fuck Alex,” Zayn said with a smirk and started to get into the driver’s seat. Thick arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him out as Zayn yelped.

 

“Get in the passenger seat,” Alex ordered and snatched the keys from him.

 

“I want to drive!” Zayn protested.

 

“I could call your dad,” Alex warned and started to pull out his phone.

 

“Choke on a dick,” Zayn muttered and stomped around to settle into the passenger seat.

 

“Maybe next time,” Alex said with a roll of his eyes. He started pulling down the long driveway that led to metal gates at the end. “I’m guessing Horan’s apartment. You shouldn’t spend so much time alone with an alpha, Zayn. It’s not safe.”

 

“First off, I trust Niall with my life. He’s the single most sane alpha in this entire city. The rest of you think only with your dicks. Secondly, nope. Beta Theta Pi house,” Zayn replied.

 

Zayn watched as Alex’s hands tightened around the steering wheel and his jaw clenched tightly. “Zayn,” he warned.

 

“You’re taking me there. Or I can tell my father what you were doing last Wednesday night. I’m sure he’d love to try out a live target at the shooting range,” Zayn said with a snort and rolled down his window so he could light up his cigarette.

 

Alex looked at him with a dark expression and Zayn just put his feet up on the dashboard and grinned back at the alpha. As much as people tried to scare omegas into never getting an alpha cross with them, Zayn knew they were idiots who were practically putty in his hands. Biology had nothing and everything to do with making most alphas complete fools. All bark and no bite.

 

**

 

They arrived at the Beta Theta Pi house and the party was in full swing. Alex had barely slowed down and Zayn hopped out. He was yelling at Zayn to wait, but Zayn sped towards the house. People called out for him and he gave hugs and kisses to whomever he recognized. He made his way towards the living room where a group of people were dancing on the makeshift dance floor. The sofas were pushed to the sides and a few people were sitting on them and sharing a joint. One of the boys in the Beta Theta Pi hoodie caught his eye and grinned. Zayn smiled and walked over to drop into his lap.

 

“Sneak out again?” The boy asked.

 

“Oh please. I don’t need to sneak out. I can do whatever I like,” Zayn said and snatched the joint to take a long drag. He dropped his head back and blew the smoke towards the ceiling.

 

“Mmm. Come here baby,” the boy murmured and cupped the back of Zayn’s neck to join their lips. Zayn ran a hand into his thick hair and grabbed a fistful before opening his mouth and letting their tongues meet.

 

“Babe,” Zayn said as he continued kissing down his neck. “Sean… babe!”

 

“What?” Sean said and moved back to take another hit off his joint.

 

“Dahlia?” Zayn asked and pecked his lips lightly.

 

“Sometimes I think you only use me for the pills,” Sean said with a laugh and leaned in to kiss him again.

 

“That, and you can do wicked things with your tongue,” Zayn replied with a smirk and straddled Sean to cup his face. He kissed him long and slow and moved his hips slowly in Sean’s lap until the other boy was groaning.

 

“My room,” Sean said and quickly stood up from the couch with Zayn’s hand in his. Sean’s frat brothers, who were ridiculously just other alphas or betas, cat-called after them as they left the room. Zayn saw Alex leaning against the door frame as he shot Zayn a cold look. Zayn rolled his eyes and grinned as Sean grabbed him from behind and kissed his neck. They ran up the stairs towards Sean’s room and stumbled in while kissing eagerly.

 

“Fuck you are completely unreal. I swear to God Zee, there’s no other –” Zayn clamped a hand over Sean’s mouth and shook his head.

 

“Don’t call me Zee,” Zayn warned and pushed Sean back on the bed to straddle him.

 

Sean laughed and ran his hands up Zayn’s legs to squeeze his ass. “Why? Does the whole Lincoln’s ‘Prince Zee’ thing bother you that much?”

 

“Very much. Say it again and you won’t hear from me ever again,” Zayn warned.

 

“Aww. I’m sorry babe,” Sean grinned and tugged him down to kiss him.

 

“Gimme a dahlia, Sean,” Zayn whined.

 

“Needy omega,” Sean teased and Zayn smacked his ass as the boy rolled over in his bed to pull out a small metal box. “Take one –”

 

Zayn grabbed the box from Sean and gave him a bright smile before flicking open the tin lid and taking out two purple pills. He popped them in his mouth and swallowed them dry before smiling sweetly at Sean. “Oops,” Zayn giggled.

 

“You’re crazy,” Sean laughed and pulled him down to kiss him again. Zayn laughed into his mouth and tugged at Sean’s hoodie until he got the signal and moved back to pull it off.

 

 

**

 

“Zaynie!”

 

Zayn ran a hand through his messy hair as he walked down the stairs and saw Louis walking out of the kitchen with a red plastic cup in his hand. Sean trotted down beside Zayn and kissed him before walking back towards the living room. Zayn smiled at Louis and walked over to the other omega. His steps felt very languid and slow and Louis seemed to be surrounded by purple light. Everything around him seemed mellow.

 

“Lou!” Zayn squealed as he walked up to him and hugged the boy.

 

“What the fuck are you on?” Louis laughed and held him upright.

 

“High on you sweetheart,” Zayn snorted and kissed Louis’ cheek sloppily.

 

“Are you on fucking dahlia?” Louis hissed and tugged him into a corner of the kitchen. “Zayn you dumb fuck. Your lap dog is standing guard by the door and if he notices, he’ll tell your dad.”

 

“I’m 21 years old!” Zayn exclaimed in an annoyed tone. He had no idea why Louis was getting so worked up. “Baba can’t ground me or ban me from doing anything.”

 

“When your dad is chief of police, he can do much worse,” Louis chastised and shook his head. “Especially when you’re taking illegal and not to mention dangerous drugs. You’re one dead bitch if your parents find out.”

 

“Oh please,” Zayn slurred and closed his eyes as he leaned his head against Louis. “They think I’m a good kid. They won’t suspect a thing. And Alex won’t say shit.”

 

“Of course,” Louis snorted and shook his head. “Where’s Niall?”

 

Zayn just shrugged and sank down to the floor to rest his head against the cool cabinets. Suddenly sleep seemed very inviting. He wanted to be back in his California King at home.

 

“Come on. You can’t pass out on the floor of a frat house. That is possibly the furthest thing from a safe idea,” Louis said and tugged him up.

 

“Sean is safe,” Zayn mumbled as they stood up.

 

“Sean already has his tongue down another omega boy’s throat,” Louis said as they pushed through a crowd of people.

 

“Yeah ‘cus we’re not- not serious,” Zayn said with a yawn and tried to keep a hold on Louis.

 

“Niall!” Louis yelled as they walked outside. Zayn sighed as the crisp air swept over his body like a welcome guest.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Niall asked as Zayn fell onto the sofa beside Niall and cuddled close.

 

“Fucking dahlia,” Louis explained and fell down on another chair.

 

“Who gave it to him?” Niall asked and ran a hand through Zayn’s hair. Zayn snuggled closer to Niall and inhaled the alpha boy’s calming scent.

 

“Sean,” Louis said.

 

“Sean? You’re still fucking Sean? Even after the fight Adeel got into with him over you?” Niall exclaimed.

 

“It’s not my fault alphas are so fucking stupid. Cave men,” Zayn snorted.

 

“You play a dangerous game Zaynie. Alphas are possessive by nature and I know it’s ridiculous and some of us can control those urges because we don’t live in the middle ages, but not everyone is like that. Some of these fuckers think solely with that alpha mindset 24/7 like they’re stuck in a rut. You can’t be too careful, ” Niall murmured and kissed his head.

 

“Why should _we_ be careful?” Louis exclaimed. “Why can’t alphas just not be complete dogs? Why do they think with their dicks every minute of the day?”

 

“Hey,” Niall protested. “There are good alphas,” he said and pointed to himself.

 

“You’re an exception Ni. You’re basically a beta,” Louis said with a charming grin and kissed Niall’s cheek.

 

“Ha-ha,” Niall said and shoved Louis away.

 

“I wanna go home,” Zayn groaned. He was feeling way too lethargic and his bones felt like liquid.

 

“Not until the dahlia wears off,” Niall said and patted his arm. “I don’t need your parents to kill me for bringing their precious baby home, all fucked up on dahlia.”

 

“They love you Niall. They think we should date. But I told them that’s fucked up ‘cus you’re basically my brother. But you’re missing out for sure,” Zayn mumbled.

 

“I’m sure I am,” Niall replied with a chuckle and kissed his head.

 

 

**

 

It was much later when Zayn had been forced to drink a few bottles of water and his wonderful high had started to wear off that Niall and Louis decided he was fit to go home. Alex was still there and when Zayn saw his steely gaze, his high wore off completely. Zayn ignored him and settled into the passenger seat. He yawned and pulled his legs up to curl up like a cat. Louis and Niall settled into the backseat and Alex sat rigidly in the driver’s seat.

 

“Thanks for the lift home Alex,” Louis said in a teasing tone but Alex just glared at him.

 

“Don’t poke a bear with a stick, Lou,” Zayn said with a laugh. “Or whatever the saying is.”

 

“We just tease Alex,” Louis cooed and dropped his head onto Niall’s shoulder. “We love you. You protect our precious little Zaynie. You’re doing Lincoln a great service.”

 

During the rest of the ride, Niall and Louis discussed an upcoming charity event that they all had to attend because their parents were going. Another nonsense fancy event that the high society of the North Side organized and frequented. Tricia had mentioned it had something to do with homeless omegas and trying to fund better shelters. Zayn was proud of his mom and how the biggest points in her campaign had been to bring changes for women and omegas in the city. Better health care for omegas, bringing more education towards heat blockers since they were taboo for people with traditional thinking, and helping omegas that were victims to sexual assault. Zayn felt pride in his mom and knew she was trying to make the city a better place, but he detested the fancy events full of snooty North Siders trying to one up one another. They bored him to death.

 

After Niall and Louis had been dropped off, Alex started driving them back to Zayn’s place. Zayn turned his head in his seat and watched the alpha driving with his eyes fixated on the road. He stayed like that, stubbornly, until they pulled down the long driveway of the Malik house and parked alongside the other cars.

 

“You’re like a child,” Zayn murmured as he looked at Alex who was still staring out the car.

 

“Good night, Zayn,” Alex said in a straight voice.

 

“Is that it?” Zayn said and smiled playfully.

 

“Yeah,” Alex said and turned to get out of the car. Zayn grabbed his arm to stop him and Alex turned to look at him. Zayn got up and straddled Alex in his seat.

 

“You sure,” Zayn murmured and leaned forward till his face was a centimetre away from Alex. The man stared at him for a few seconds before he moved his hand to cup Zayn’s face.

 

“You fucked him didn’t you?” Alex asked through clenched teeth.

 

“And?” Zayn asked and pressed a kiss to Alex’s jaw. “Jealous?”

 

“Fuck, Zayn,” Alex growled. “Stop fucking with me like this. You don’t understand how much control it takes to keep myself calm and not rip apart any other alpha that touches you. I wanted to tear that stupid smirk off that pathetic frat boy’s face when I saw you kissing him.”

 

“A tad possessive, Alex,” Zayn snipped and rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re mine, Zayn,” Alex growled and pulled him forward to kiss him.

 

“We’ve been over this, Alex,” Zayn said and pulled away. “I don’t belong to anyone. I’m not yours or anyone else’s. I’m my own fucking person. All you fucking alphas want is an omega with your mark to parade around. You can fuck ten omegas or betas at one time but god forbid we don’t want a serious relationship or to be tied to just one person.”

 

“It’s not like that,” Alex argued and cupped his face to look into his eyes. “I don’t want to parade you around, why the fuck do you think like that? Can’t it simply be that I genuinely want you? And because of that, I hate seeing other people touch you. Hate smelling other alphas on you,” Alex said and frowned as he sniffed Zayn’s neck.

 

“You wanna be exclusive when I’ve constantly told you I’m not interested. And besides, my dad will kill you if he found out that instead of guarding me you’ve been fucking me,” Zayn said with a teasing smile.

 

Alex stared at him silently for a few seconds and Zayn sighed and leaned forward to kiss him. “Come on. My parents won’t be home for a long time. My room.”

 

“Zayn,” Alex started warningly.

 

“Alex,” Zayn whined. “I’m tired and I could use some cuddling.”

 

“Don’t see him again,” Alex murmured and wrapped arms around him to kiss along his face. “Okay?”

 

Zayn sighed and climbed out of the car to start walking towards the house. He was almost inside when arms wrapped around him from behind and pulled him back. “Fine. I’ll drop it. For now,” Alex murmured into his ear and kissed his neck. “But you gotta shower before bed. I don’t wanna smell that motherfucker on you.”

 

“If you join me,” Zayn said with a small smirk and entered the house. He looked around and saw that it was a graveyard. He quickly signalled Alex to follow him upstairs. As soon as they entered his room, Alex shut the door and locked it before pinning Zayn back against it and claiming his mouth in a possessive kiss.

 

“I’m the only alpha you need baby,” Alex murmured and nipped his neck.

 

“No marks!” Zayn chastised although he was rolling his eyes at Alex’s comment. Alex only smirked at him and gave him a love bite before kissing it soothingly. He was way too possessive, and it irritated Zayn, but the guy fucked him so good that he forget everything else. This was strictly a friends with benefits type of situation (not even friends, more like bodyguard with benefits) but Alex clearly didn’t see that. They never shared Zayn’s heat though the latter was desperate to help Zayn in his heat. Zayn had one rule only, he slept with whoever he wanted to but had never in his life slept with anyone during his heats. That was way too intimate and Zayn never planned on spending it with any alpha and letting them have that control over his desires and body.

 

He wanted to be mentally in control of himself during sex and heats took that away. With the help of his mom who was an OB-GYN before becoming mayor, Zayn had gone on heat blockers in his teens. Zayn was sure he’d take them forever or until he met an alpha who was worth going off them for. Louis and Niall kept telling him to end it with Alex before he pressured him into sharing a heat or got ready to give him a mating mark or something else drastic, but Zayn knew it would never get there because he wouldn’t let it. And surely his parents would fire Alex and ship him off somewhere else.

 

“Come on,” Zayn said and pulled away to walk towards the bathroom while discarding his sweater. He’d think about it all some other time. He wanted to have fun in life and sex with Alex was fun. He knew exactly how rough Zayn liked it and had the strong alpha instincts to be gentle and caring after sex. It was nice, Zayn had to admit. Everything else could be sorted out later.

 

 

**

 

“Off to class beta?”

 

Zayn nodded and downed his coffee quickly before kissing his parents’ cheeks. “I have a lecture and studio hours and then I might spend time with Lou so don’t worry. And I don’t need Alex. It’s just college.”

 

“Zayn,” Yaser warned as he set down his newspaper.

 

“Baba jaan,” Zayn whined and walked over to hug Yaser from behind and kiss his cheek. “As if I’m already not standing out enough since the elections, you’ve latched a bodyguard to me. Please. I’ll be fine.”

 

“It’s okay love,” Tricia said and patted Yaser’s arms. She turned off her iPad where she had been going through her schedule. “Zayn will be fine. Go on sweetheart. But take the car. And if you plan on going anywhere tonight then you need to inform Alex. Now I’m off. I have a meeting with the District Attorney. Maria, let Edward know that I’m ready to leave and he can bring the car around. I won’t be home till midnight today.” Tricia kissed Yaser and then Zayn on the cheek and walked out the door as her phone started ringing

 

“See? I’ll be fine,” Zayn said and grabbed his leather backpack from the ground.

 

“You’ll all give me heart attacks. You with half the public focused on you, Waliyha with that ridiculous boy she’s dating,” Yaser sighed.

 

“Notice how you mentioned me and Wali ‘cus we’re omegas and not Doniya because she’s a beta. Discrimination, Baba?” Zayn teased.

 

“Your mom is an omega I didn’t mention her,” Yaser grinned.

 

“Mama is a powerhouse,” Zayn said. His mom was the first woman, first omega, and first Muslim to ever be mayor of Lincoln. It was a proud and historical moment for all of them. Zayn felt like he could never compete with her. But she was the image of perfection, his parents both were. Their family was called the ideal family of Lincoln. And since they were Muslim, sometimes it felt like they had to try extra hard to live up to people’s expectations. Tricia especially felt that with her omega status because people had called her a weak candidate. But she had proved them wrong. Sometimes it bothered Zayn that he had to be this golden boy with the public eye on him and that may be the reason he rebelled in certain ways that he did. But to his parents he was the perfect son and they had no idea what he got up to in secret.

 

“You all are. I only worry about you with the recent problems going on. There’s some sick fucks out there kidnapping omegas and we have no idea who they are and where the omegas have gone,” Yaser sighed and rubbed his head.

 

“They’re probably being trafficked,” Zayn said with a shrug. His dad looked up at him with a worried expression and took Zayn’s hand to kiss it. The biggest case that had been plaguing Lincoln and its police department all year had been the omega disappearances. Being Chief of police had warranted his dad a lot of heat from the public but there were no leads in the case. Every night Yaser looked more and more frustrated as no leads turned up.

 

“Just be careful jaan,” Yaser said.

 

“I am careful Baba,” Zayn laughed. “I haven’t moved out because you wanted me close to home, and I guess it’s easy because campus is ten minutes away, but I’m more careful than half the omegas my age.”

 

“Okay. Oh and talk to Mama later but she was wondering if you want your artwork to be featured as part of the auction at the charity event this weekend,” Yaser said.

 

“I’ll talk to her. Love you Baba,” Zayn said and kissed his dad’s cheek before running out the door. He saw Alex outside, talking to a man who was part of their front gate security. Alex grinned at him and Zayn blew him a kiss with a wink before hopping into his car and speeding away.

 

**

 

Zayn sipped at his ice coffee as he walked into the student lounge. The Lincoln College of Arts had a small body of students but it was in the top five art schools of the country. It was their luck that it was in their home town. It was a prestigious school. Three quarters of the students were from Lincoln’s North Side, which was all upper class families. The other quarter consisted of some people from other states and a few students from Lincoln’s South Side, where the rare few kids decided to go to college and not join the drug dealing gangs their families were most likely a part of. He was majoring in fine arts and already had his art displayed at a local gallery. Louis, who he had known since they were little kids because their moms were doctors in the same hospital, studied theatre in the college and Niall studied music production.

 

They had met Niall in high school after he had moved here from LA. He was a trust-fund baby whose parents bought property all over America and travelled a lot and they had left Niall with an amazing penthouse apartment in North Side which Zayn and Louis loved them for. Louis had tried moving out after high school, but after his mom had fallen sick recently, he had moved back home to help care for his siblings along with his step-father who was mostly busy at his law firm. Lincoln was a great place to live and they loved their college but they had decided to travel together when they graduated college in two years and maybe even try moving down to LA or go to the east coast to try living in New York.

 

There was another local college, Hawkings, near their school which had a much larger student body than their college. Sean went there and his fraternity was close by. It was more of a party school and Zayn found himself at their frat and sorority parties more regularly than his own college. He’d dated a few guys from his own college and even Hawkings. The Hawkings boys supplied him with better weed and dahlia and he preferred them, but after the incident of a guy named Adeel from his art class, who he had slept with, getting into a fight with Sean over him, Zayn had decided to not mix too many people at the same time. At least he let his hookups know that he wanted nothing more than that. Plus Hawkings admitted more students from the South Side and there had been many violent fights in their dorms and on campus when those students were found to be bringing in drugs to sell and he couldn’t get caught publicly in that.

 

“Babe.” Zayn jumped as Louis plopped down on the sofa beside him. “Wanna go for sushi?”

 

“I have studio in an hour,” Zayn replied.

 

“Boo. Niall’s chatting up some beta chick and I’ve no one left to ask,” Louis said.

 

“Oliver?” Zayn teased, referring to the alpha boy from Louis’ speech class who he had been religiously flirting with.

 

“He’s at rehearsals,” Louis said and smacked his arm. “What about tonight? Wanna go for sushi then and then drinks at Lazar’s?”

 

“Fine. I’ll text you when I’m free. I have to let Alex know as well. Baba strictly warned me that if I go anywhere after college Alex has to be there,” Zayn sighed.

 

“Fine. As long as he doesn’t give dirty looks to any cute boys who approach us at the bar and send them running. Tame your dog, Zayn,” Louis said. Zayn pinched Louis’ side and left him with a kiss as he walked out of the lounge.

 

 

**

 

 

“Aren’t you Zayn Malik?”

 

Zayn threw back his tequila shot and turned around to see a guy in a suit leaning against the bar. He was smiling at him and Zayn assessed him and decided he was pretty cute.

 

“Maybe,” Zayn replied.

 

“Maybe?” The guy grinned and walked closer. One slight whiff and Zayn knew he was an alpha. The guy dragged his eyes down Zayn’s body and then grinned at him. “You definitely are.”

 

“Then who are you?” Zayn asked.

 

“David Calhoun,” he replied.

 

“I’m sorry,” Zayn said.

 

“What for?” David asked.

 

“That your parents gave you such an unfortunate name,” Zayn replied and smiled innocently. The guy looked taken aback and then he started laughing. He signalled the bar tender to hand Zayn another shot and then moved closer.

 

“Zayn,” Louis walked up to and gave a cursory glance to David. “We gotta go. Lottie is working late and I have to go watch the kids.”

 

“Okay,” Zayn said and threw back his shot before smiling at David. “Thanks.”

 

“Can I have your number –” David started to say but Zayn had already started walking away with Louis.

 

“He was cute,” Louis noted.

 

“Eh.” Zayn shrugged his shoulders as they walked outside where Alex and Niall were waiting and the valet was pulling in with their car. Zayn fell into the passenger seat as everyone else got in and Alex started to drive off. He felt a squeeze on his thigh and he looked over to see Alex watching him. Zayn smiled tiredly at him and pulled out his cigarette to light it. They were in the convertible and the roof was down making the wind fly through his hair. Zayn sighed blissfully and put his feet up on the dashboard as he took a lazy drag of his cigarette.

 

They were at a red light when Zayn heard the sound of motorcycles. It seemed to be getting louder and he looked to his right to see a group of motorcycles pull up beside them. There were about ten of them and they were occupying half the road and polluting the air with the sound of their raging engines.

 

“Vipers. What the fuck are they doing in North Side,” Louis whispered in a low voice. Zayn stared at the ensembles the group wore. They were all clad in black leather jackets and indeed they wore the white trademark bandannas of the Vipers gang on their wrists. Zayn also spotted the tell-tale Viper snake tattoo on the arm of one of the men who had a sleeveless jacket on. They were loud as they yelled to each other and cussed one particular man out.

 

“Zayn!” Louis hissed. “Stop looking at them! Haven’t you heard of that one Viper who shot a man down by the old railroads because he simply looked at him?”

 

“You’re a fucking idiot, Lou. Those are myths,” Zayn replied and found his eyes drawn to the man at the front of the group who was directly beside Zayn. He was clearly an alpha. The leather jacket was tight on his muscular body and the white bandanna sat snugly on his wrist. He had a rose tattoo on his hand which intrigued Zayn. It was a contrast to what he was. The Vipers were the biggest gang of the South Side, their only rivals being the Morello gang, an Italian family. The Vipers were known to be the biggest dahlia producers and dealers in all of California.

 

They sold the illegal drug all across Lincoln and most of the state. The effect of dahlia was like ecstasy infused with magic mushrooms. But they were known to suppress the pain of heats as well without actually stopping the actual heat like blockers. The side effects included many omegas’ cycles being disrupted, sever hormone imbalances and even infertility in some cases. Regardless, most omegas craved them to numb the pain of their heats and came to California to buy them since it was easier to obtain them here than anywhere else. And Lincoln was the centre of it all, where it was produced and sold. By the South Side Vipers.

 

As known as this fact was, they had never been shut down or arrested due to ties they had in the federal government. Yaser was frustrated over this daily and swore to bring them down one day since they were responsible for 90% of the crimes in Lincoln. He wanted to end the distribution of dahlia which was causing pandemonium in the city. Zayn knew it was impossible but he let his father dream. The Vipers were feared up in the glitz and glam of the North Side and people almost completely avoided crossing the old railroads into the South Side which was completely Vipers territory. They were rarely ever seen on this side of town and that’s what surprised Zayn.

 

“This idiot is gonna snatched up,” Louis muttered. “Tomorrow’s newspapers will read, ‘Lincoln’s sweetheart omega Zayn Malik taken by the South Side Vipers.’ Haven’t you heard the rumours that the Vipers are responsible for the missing omegas?”

“Mmm,” Zayn hummed and took a drag of his cigarette as he stared at the alpha on the bike. As if he sensed Zayn, the man turned his head and looked at him. At least Zayn thought so because his face was obscured by the motorcycle helmet. Zayn’s mouth stretched into a small smile as he kept staring at the man.

 

“Zayn,” Alex said and squeezed his hand to get his attention. Zayn ignored him. The man on the motorcycle lifted the visor of his helmet and Zayn sucked in his breath when he saw dark brown eyes behind it. One brow was cocked and the eyes remained on him steadfast as if the man was challenging him to do or say something. Zayn gave him a small smirk and didn’t break the staring contest. The man leaned forward and Zayn held his breath while Louis gasped from the backseat and Niall swore in a low voice. The man plucked the cigarette from between Zayn’s fingers and lifted his helmet a little to take a drag. Zayn watched entranced as plush pink lips wrapped around the cigarette. The man blew out the smoke and then handed the cigarette back to Zayn.

 

Zayn was a little dumbfounded as he took it back but he couldn’t help smile a little. The man winked at him and flipped down his visor before he revved his motorcycle and zoomed off with the rest of his fellow Vipers racing off behind him. Zayn stared after them as something electric ran through his body. He hadn’t even touched the man yet he felt like the man had ran his hands all over his bare skin. He felt warm all over. Zayn stared down at the cigarette that the Viper had smoked and brought it to his lips to take another drag.

 

“Zayn!” Zayn looked to his left and noticed that Alex was driving again and glaring at him in anger.

 

“What?” Zayn said and blew out the smoke.

 

“Are you fucking stupid? Staring at him like that? Those people are fucking dangerous,” Alex bellowed.

 

“Calm down,” Zayn mumbled and closed his eyes as his mind filled with the image of dark brown eyes that screamed danger but ran a shock of thrill through his body.

 

 

 

**

 

“Zayn. Zaynie wake up.”

 

Zayn groaned and covered his face with a pillow as his curtains were opened. The sound of heels across the floor got louder as his mom walked over to him. Tricia tugged his pillow off and Zayn pulled his comforter higher.

 

“Mama,” Zayn whined. “Quit it. I don’t have class today so let me sleep!”

 

“Baba is going for Jummah prayer, Zayn. Wake up. You have to be there when they make announcements for the new youth centre. Get washed up,” Tricia pulled back his comforter.

 

“My head hurts. Not today. Please,” Zayn begged. He had fallen asleep late after finishing off one of his paintings for the charity event. His dreams had been plagued with dark brown eyes with a dangerous glint. He hadn’t been able to sleep much and now he was exhausted.

 

“Zayn,” Tricia warned. “Right now.” Zayn sighed and slowly turned over. His mom could be terrifying when she wanted to be. His dad was a softie despite being an alpha, but when his mom used her stern voice, they knew not to argue with it. They had to do what she asked with no questions.

 

“Can you at least ask Abdul Chacha to make me a cheese omelette and an espresso so I can feel alive?” Zayn groaned as he sat up.

 

“Already here,” Tricia said. Zayn blinked his eyes open properly and saw his mom’s assistant Amal standing in the doorway with a cart of food beside her.

 

“Oh hello, Amal. Please come in,” Zayn said sarcastically and Tricia shot him a warning look. Amal just smiled and pushed the food over and Zayn grabbed the cup of coffee to take a long sip.

 

“Go to the mosque with your Baba and then you need to be fitted for a tux for tomorrow’s event. I’ve made a call and Sheila at the boutique will be waiting for you around 2 p.m. She has a few options and then she’ll adjust the tux. Then you’re free to do whatever you like,” Tricia said and stood up to leave. “And Zayn?”

 

“Hmm?” Zayn said through a mouthful of bread.

 

“Who is this?” Tricia turned around her phone and Zayn blinked a few times before he saw a picture of himself and Sean at a restaurant. It was from last week and they had gone out to grab some food and they had been acting silly and kissing for a bit as they waited for their order. Zayn had no idea someone had been taking their picture. The picture was on some ridiculous local gossip site which had become overly obsessed with Zayn recently.

 

“It’s nothing, Mama. Promise,” Zayn mumbled.

 

“Alpha?” Tricia asked with a concerned look.

 

“Yeah but Sean is chill. He’s more of a friend. We both don’t want anything serious. Don’t worry,” Zayn said and took his mom’s hand to kiss it.

 

“Be careful my love,” Tricia said and kissed his head before leaving. “And get in the shower! Baba will be home in a few minutes and I’m heading back to the office!”

 

Zayn finished his breakfast quickly and hopped into the shower so he could get dressed before his dad came home. They were well known at their local mosque for obvious reasons and Zayn made it a habit to accompany his dad almost every Friday. It was not only their bonding time but Zayn enjoyed being around the community and listening to the sermon and finding peace in the prayer. Since Tricia came into office it became harder because they’d be mobbed more and they needed security but Zayn enjoyed it.

 

 

**

 

 

“Yeah I think I’ll go with the Versace one,” Zayn said and hopped down the stool. Sheila nodded with a smile and walked away with the jacket in her arms.

 

“Your ass looks great in that one,” Louis said and sipped his champagne. They had been at the boutique for the past hour as the personal tailor showed him different tuxes that he could choose from for the charity gala tomorrow. Louis had accompanied him but did nothing more than lounge on a sofa and drink the champagne.

 

“My ass looks good in everything,” Zayn pointed out and grabbed his own flute to take a gulp of champagne.

 

“You have a non-existent ass darling,” Louis said with a snort.

 

“Then why are all the alphas and betas in this town tripping over themselves to get some of it?” Zayn questioned with a smirk and Louis kicked him.

 

“Awful,” Louis groaned and kicked up his feet. “Wanna go to Illusions tonight?”

 

Zayn contemplated it for a second. Illusions was the most popular nightclub downtown, but on Friday nights it was way too packed. And the more people that came, the more handsy alphas surrounded them. And while it was fun sometimes to find a built alpha man to grind up against and maybe go down on in the bathrooms, it wasn’t always the same.

 

“Maybe. I need to drop by Sean’s to grab something. Maybe he can join us there,” Zayn said as they walked to the front of the shop.

 

“You really want Alex to pound on the poor guy?” Louis asked with a grin.

 

“Alex is not invited. I told my parents and him that I’m gonna be at Niall’s apartment. I need a break from him,” Zayn said. He thanked Sheila who told him that the tux would be delivered tomorrow and they walked out the shop.

 

“Great. Illusions it is. Lemme text Niall,” Louis said as they got into Zayn’s car. Zayn grabbed his own phone and hit Sean’s contact name to call him.

 

“Hey babe,” Sean answered.

 

“Hey. Where are you?” Zayn asked.

 

“About to get in the shower. Why?” Sean questioned him.

 

“I need some goods,” Zayn gave a simple answer. “I’ll pay you don’t worry.”

 

“I’m out,” Sean told him. “Swear.”

 

“What?” Zayn felt disappointed. If he needed to get through the event tomorrow he needed some dahlia. He knew the drug was bad and fucked with an omega’s heat cycle and hormones, but Zayn was already on blockers so he figured his heats were already screwed to begin with.

 

“Sorry baby. I’m getting some more tonight though,” Sean said.

 

“From where?” Zayn asked curiously.

 

“Uhh… where I always get it from,” Sean said with a small cough.

 

“Sean,” Zayn said in a stern tone.

 

“South Side. I just sell. I don’t produce. It comes from the South Side. Vipers specifically. I’m just a dealer here in North Side,” Sean said with a sigh.

 

“Are you going to the South Side tonight?” Zayn asked as his interest piqued. All he remembered was brown eyes under a motorcycle helmet and his body heated up again. Louis was giving him a narrow eyed look and Zayn grinned.

 

“Yeah,” Sean said.

 

“Can I come?” Zayn asked and Louis smacked his arm.

 

“No,” Sean answered quickly. “Haven’t you heard the rumours about the missing omegas?”

 

“They’re not true. Even if they are, I know how to take care of myself. Please babe?” Zayn pleaded.

 

“You are not fucking going there. I will call Yaser myself,” Louis said hysterically.

 

“I agree,” Sean added over the phone.

 

“Take me with you and we can go together. Or I swear to you I’ll go down there myself some day. Hit one of those Viper owned strip clubs,” Zayn sad calmly.

 

“You’re a fucking demon Zayn Malik,” Sean groaned. “Fine. Pick you up at seven. We’re not taking your fancy car. You’ll be an easy target. There’s gun point robberies by the old railroads sometimes.”

 

“Sean!” Louis yelled angrily. “You’re not taking him there!”

 

“You heard him, Louis! He’s capable of that shit!” Sean shouted back.

 

“You can come with, Lou. But I’m going,” Zayn said. “See you at seven babe.” He shut his phone and shot Louis a smile before he pulled onto the road.

 

“I hope you do get snatched up by some Viper alpha. It’ll teach you a lesson,” Louis said as he shot him a deathly glare. Zayn just smiled sweetly at him and continued to drive. He had never been to the South Side before. His mom had been there for some election campaigns but had strictly forbade Zayn or his sisters from coming alone. He had vague memories of passing through once as a kid but he had been a little unnerved by the broken houses and seedy clubs. Plus there had been all these Viper and Morello signs across that half of town because the two gangs had been in a massive feud. There was thrill and nervousness running through his body. Those brown eyes with the dangerous glint kept coming back to him and he kept wanting to feel that electricity again. Whoever that man was, Zayn wanted to know him.

 

 

**

 

 

“When I became friends with a cute dark haired boy with glasses in high school, I did not know he would lead me to my death one day,” Niall said with a sigh.

 

Zayn turned around in his seat and gave an exasperated look to his alpha best friend. Louis was sitting with his arms crossed across his chest beside Niall and glaring out the window. They had both decided to come along for his sake and Zayn felt a little bad because he knew they did not want to be here. They looked visibly nervous. But he hadn’t forced them to come, he had simply said that he was going with Sean and they had decided to come to make sure he was safe. He felt nervous butterflies in his stomach because it was dark out now and they were edging closer to the old railroad tracks that separated the North Side from the South Side. But he also felt an exhilarating amount of excitement for some reason. He always wondered what kind of life lay across these tracks and truthfully it would inject something new into his mundane life.

 

“Listen guys. That shit you hear about the South Side is mostly all true,” Sean said in a warning tone. “We’re going into a bar where I’m going to get the product. The bar is owned and frequented by Vipers so do not do anything stupid that could cost us an arm or two. I get the product from a guy named Vincent and I try to get out of there quickly. I’m there for a reason, I’m part of their business, so they’ve never bothered me much. You guys are strangers with obvious signs of wealth on you. You’ll get weird looks, intimidating looks, maybe even comments or rude questions. Ignore everyone. Do not make eye contact. Zayn, that one is for you. You love stirring up shit I’m sure of it. But stay by my side and don’t speak to anyone.”

 

Sean was giving him a serious look and Zayn just smiled at him and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. “Of course,” Zayn replied.

 

“This bitch is gonna get us killed tonight, I’m sure of it. Oh sweet baby Jesus,” Louis whimpered in the back seat.

 

“Chill Louis,” Zayn said and looked out the window as they passed the railroads, officially in the South Side. There were less streetlights as they passed through empty and dark streets. There were a few houses scattered on the sides as they got near what Zayn presumed was the suburban area. It seemed pretty normal. Average houses with cars and motorcycles. They passed a diner where many teens were hanging out in the parking lot and playing music from a pickup truck. It seemed like any normal town. Then they reached what seemed like the downtown area and it changed a little.

 

There were visible Viper signs in the form of graffiti on buildings. Zayn spotted at least three different guys on motorcycles with white bandannas on their wrists and Viper snakes on their leather jackets or motorcycles. This part of town was more alive with bars and restaurants lining the sides. Music and loud voices were pouring out and Zayn could see people on the streets walking in and out of the places.

 

“Okay. We’re here. Guys. Remember what I said,” Sean said as he pulled into a narrow alley beside a building.

 

“Wolf’s Bar?” Zayn said as he looked at the sign of the bar.

 

“Yeah I always meet the guy here,” Sean said. “This is apparently the Vipers main meetup and hangout spot. Ready?”

 

“No,” Louis said in a shaky voice.

 

“Relax Lou. I got you,” Niall said and squeezed his hand. “Cover your Cartier bracelets though. That’s just asking for us to be robbed.”

 

Louis nodded and grabbed his jacket from beside himself and pulled it on to cover his arms. Zayn looked down at his jewellery and realized it was quite expensive so he took it all off to put into Sean’s glove compartment. Then he adjusted his leather jacket and ran a hand through his hair before opening his door.

 

“Let’s go,” Zayn said as he climbed out. Niall got out from behind him and shook his head at Zayn.

 

“You’re crazy for coming here, Zayn,” Niall said and looked around warily.

 

“You guys are way too paranoid. It’s public space. We’re allowed to be here and get a drink,” Zayn said.

 

“This is Viper territory sweetheart. You can’t even breathe here if they say you can’t,” Sean laughed and pulled him close to kiss his cheek.

 

“Well maybe we’ll have some fun then,” Zayn grinned and followed Sean as he walked to the door. Louis gripped his hand tightly and followed behind, his other hand in Niall’s. They entered the bar and Zayn looked around and realized that it was a pretty average, underwhelming space. An oak bar ran on one side with one bartender behind it who was serving a few customers sitting on the stools. There were tables scattered on one end and a pool table and juke box. There were stairs that led up another section with a few more tables and a dartboard at the back. Music was playing at a low volume and the air was a little thick with smoke considering almost every patron had a cigarette in their hand.

 

“Oh fuck,” Sean muttered just as Zayn was about to comment how unfrightening it seemed.

 

“What?” Louis squeaked, clearly on edge.

 

“Umm.. nothing much. Just that, Payne is here tonight,” Sean whispered.

 

“Who?” Niall asked.

 

“The fucking leader of the Vipers?” Louis whispered with wide eyes and Sean nodded. Zayn had heard the name Payne many times before. The Payne family had started the Vipers gang many generations ago to sell and smuggle heat blockers when they were illegal. Dahlia had entered the market then and with heat blockers becoming legal, they found a new product to sell. A more dangerous product which cemented them in a criminal light. A few years back the leader, Jeff or Geoff Payne, had died and his son had taken over. There were whispers that he was more dangerous than his father. But Zayn had no idea who he was further than that or what he looked like.

 

“I’ve never seen him here before. Or seen him at all actually since I come in every few weeks and stay like five minutes. I always deal with one of the men below him. Just stay cool guys. I see Vincent. We’re gonna go over to him. No eye contact remember,” Sean reminded them and started making his way over to one of the tables on the side where a group of three men sat. All with white bandannas.

 

“Vincent,” Sean said calmly. A guy with curly black hair and multiple face tattoos looked up mid smoke and assessed them with dark eyes.

 

“What’s with the fucking entourage, Pearson?” Vincent said with a pinched brow. “Payne is here tonight. If he finds out, he’ll be fucking livid.”

 

“I know, I know. Me and my friends are passing through because we’re going to that club Platinum outside of town after we’re done here. Just making a quick stop for the product,” Sean explained quickly, obviously uneasy. Zayn looked over at the man beside Vincent who was practically leering at him. Zayn raised his brows and the man smirked widely. Louis pinched his side, obviously telling him to not make eye contact, but Zayn ignored him.

 

“In my car out back. Tell your friends to wait,” Vincent said and got up from him his seat. “I’m sure Terry won’t mind keeping your pretty omega friends company.”

 

Vincent gave Zayn and Louis smirks but gave Niall a cold look, a little threatening considering it was a strange alpha on their turf. He ran his eyes down Zayn’s body and licked his lips as he brushed past him. Sean squeezed his hand before he quickly followed Vincent out a back door.

 

“Let’s get back to the car,” Louis whispered shakily.

 

“What the fuck are a couple of pretty North Side omegas doing down here?” Someone yelled. Zayn turned around and saw a couple of people around the pool table staring at them. They all had white bandannas and some had the Viper tattoo. The guy who had said that was holding a cue stick and staring at Zayn with a glint in his eyes.

 

“Here for a drink,” Zayn replied.

 

“You’ve come really far for a drink pretty boy. I can show you your way back,” he offered and walked closer to Zayn.

 

“No thanks. I took a vow of celibacy,” Zayn replied with a smile and a couple people snorted.

 

The guy came close and blew the smoke from his cigarette to the side. He ran a finger along Zayn’s face and shook his head. “Shame. You smell really fucking good.”

 

“So I’ve been told,” Zayn replied, keeping his voice even. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing and have this man snap his neck or carry him off somewhere to do whatever he pleased.

 

“Do I know you from somewhere?” One of the girls behind the alpha guy said as she peered at Zayn.

 

“Nope,” Zayn replied quickly. South Siders not only despised North Siders, they hated the entire governing office. One of the candidates Tricia had beat had been a South Side man and Zayn knew they had been extremely angry about that. If they found out what his name was, he would be a dead man. Zayn quickly walked over to the bar and asked for a beer which the bartender gave him with a cold look. Louis and Niall came up to him and Zayn ordered beers for them too although they glared at him.

 

“Zayn. We have to go. More and more people are staring at us. Not just staring but glaring. If you’re recognized it could get dangerous,” Niall warned.

 

“Well if you relax, people won’t stare. You two look on edge so people are staring more,” Zayn said.

 

“I might piss myself,” Louis whispered and peeked over his shoulder warily where the group by the pool table was still staring them down. A few of the alphas were nudging each other and whispering as they stared at them.

 

Zayn felt uneasy as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Old omega survival instincts when danger was near. It felt as if someone was staring at him. He turned around and looked at the pool table first where they had gone back to their game. Other people in the bar were giving them quick glances but were immersed in their own conversations again. Zayn slowly turned his head towards the raised portion of the room. There was a group of men around a large table playing poker or something. Zayn’s eyes flitted over them until he locked eyes with the person staring at him. He almost choked on his breath.

 

Brown eyes with a dark dangerous glint. Lips wrapped around a cigarette. Thick hair and a stubble on a sharp jawline. Leather jacket and a white bandanna on the wrist. Rose tattoo on a hand. Zayn’s heartbeat quickened. It was the man from the stoplight. His face was set in stone as he stared at Zayn like he was trying to pierce through his skin with his eyes and look at his soul. It made him shiver. Zayn blinked at him a few times but the man wouldn’t break eye contact. The devil probably possessed his soul the next second because he put his beer down and started towards the steps leading up to that side of the bar.

 

“Zayn!” Louis hissed but Zayn ignored him.

 

Zayn walked up the steps and as he moved closer to the table, the brown-eyed man was still staring at him although his eyebrows were slightly raised in question. Zayn smiled and paused beside the table as all the people around the table looked up at him.

 

“Mind if I join you?” Zayn asked as he looked down at their table, it was indeed poker.

 

“You a fucking North Sider?” One man asked him in a thick accent that sounded Irish.

 

“Why? Afraid to lose some money?” Zayn asked. Fuck. He should shut his fucking mouth because he could walk out here with no arms. Zayn glanced over at the brown eyed man who was assessing him with some amusement in his eyes although his face was still cold.

 

“To you?” The man snorted. 

 

“Maybe you’re afraid to lose to an omega,” Zayn said. The man with the Irish accent turned an angry shade of red at the accusation and Zayn thought he was dead. The woman beside the man snorted and smacked his back.

 

“Deal him in. Let’s see what this pretty omega’s got,” the man barked.

 

“Any of you kind people mind giving me a chair?” Zayn asked with a charming smile.

 

“You can sit right here baby,” a man with curly brown hair and dimples gestured to his lap as he gave Zayn a smirk.

 

“Not tonight,” Zayn said and looked around at the group who seemed to be divided between looking at him with suspicious eyes or hungry eyes.

 

“Here,” an older man with a white beard said and dragged over a chair. “Sit.” Zayn sat down gingerly, a little uncomfortable at being sandwiched between two men who smelt heavily like cheap smoke. One was giving him the suspicious eyes, and one the hungry eyes. But the brown-eyed man was across him as he sipped his drink and watched Zayn. Zayn gave him a small smile which was not returned.

 

“You in, Payne?” The dealer asked the brown-eyed man. Zayn froze as he stared between the two of them. The brown-eyed man with the rose tattoo from the streetlight was Payne? As in leader of the Vipers? Zayn felt something close to fear settle in his stomach.

 

“Yeah,” Payne replied. His voice was deep and it did something to Zayn’s body which shouldn’t be allowed given how fucking dangerous this man was.

 

“What do you got pretty boy?” The dealer asked him.

 

“I only have a hundred on me so I can’t play for much,” Zayn said and dug out some cash from his wallet.

 

“You can just offer yourself and everyone at this table will be trying their damn hardest to win,” the man to his left said with a smirk. There were a few chuckles and Zayn noticed some probing stares towards him. Payne was sipping his drink but a hint of a smirk tugged at his lips.

 

“Okay,” Zayn said quickly. “I’ll win anyways so I don’t mind.”

 

“Mind what?” The dimpled boy asked him with a raised brow.

 

“Betting myself,” Zayn replied and grinned at everyone around him. When he caught Payne’s eyes, the man had a furrowed brow and Zayn quickly looked away. Was it fucked up that Zayn wished that the man won?

 

“Count me the fuck in,” an older man with greasy hair said from beside Payne. One frightening glare from the Payne person had the man quickly clear his throat and look down, but no one else objected.

 

“Let’s play then,” Zayn said and picked up his cards. He looked behind himself and saw Sean beside Niall and Louis. All three of them were looking at him fearfully and even a little angrily. Zayn smiled at them and turned back to his game. The air was tense and Zayn knew it was because of him. He was an intruder from the part of town that these people despised. And now he was offering his body as a prize and they were playing for it. Yeah, this was not his best decision.

 

After a half hour, Zayn was out and the Payne person was playing against the man to Zayn’s left who had been staring at them hungrily. Zayn was going to throw up. Why the fuck did he do this? What would either of these men do if they won? The fucked up side of his brain was secretly hoping Payne won since he had consumed Zayn’s thoughts for days. But knowing that he was the leader of this dangerous and criminal gang had unnerved him. Not to forget the man next to him who looked desperate to win. These men could do a lot to him and Zayn was freaking out.

 

Zayn had been too busy holding his breath that he hadn’t realized the game was over until he heard a loud ‘fuck’ beside him. Zayn looked over and saw the man beside him was looking annoyed as he tossed his cards away in defeat. He looked over at Payne and the man still had the same cold look on his face. Zayn stared at him as he finished his drink and stubbed his cigarette out. Then he got up from his seat and came around to Zayn. He stared at him with a piercing look before grabbing Zayn’s hand and tugging him up. Zayn’s heart was beating so loud that it could be heard in the entire bar. It was entirely ridiculous that he felt electricity when their hands touched. Then Payne starting dragging him towards the back door and for the first time all night, Zayn felt real fear.

 

“Zayn!” Louis yelled in terror.

 

Zayn was speechless as he let Payne pull him through the doors to the alley out back. Zayn stumbled along as the man pulled him with a tight grip on his hand. Zayn thought of the things that could potentially happen to him but the man stopped and whirled around to face Zayn.

 

“Leave,” Payne said.

 

“What?” Zayn asked as he blinked up at him. His brown eyes were full of anger now and Zayn had no idea what the fuck was happening.

 

“Leave! Go home and don’t fucking come back here,” Payne spat with a deadly glare. Zayn flinched a little and stared at him.

 

“Why?” Zayn asked dumbly. That must have been the wrong question because the man walked closer and Zayn’s senses snapped as a scent that was all alpha and completely heavenly hit him. He felt light headed and ready to collapse. He’d been around alphas all his life, had dated many alphas, but he had never felt this breathless or weak in the knees by an alpha’s scent. His skin was raised in goosebumps and his out of control omega senses almost made him curl into the man’s body.

 

“You must be really fucking stupid to ask me that question, Malik. You don’t belong here,” Payne said.

 

“How do you know my name?” Zayn whispered.

 

“Another dumb fucking question. I live in Lincoln, just like you. And the South Side is not somewhere you should be seen. Go home, and don’t fucking come back. An omega with a face and scent like yours is already walking on dangerous territory around here but if one person recognizes you, then you won’t make it home to Mommy and Daddy,” Payne said in a low growl.

 

“What –” Zayn said and gazed at the man in front of him. His eyes were fiery and his expression threatening. But there was something about him that was pulling Zayn in and making him weak to his own control.

 

“Do you not hear me? You’re not welcome around here. Leave. There’s a hard way to say this too,” Payne said with finality in his tone and he walked away. Even as the door slammed behind Payne and his threats rang in Zayn’s ears, he felt more intrigued than frightened. An alpha, the fucking leader of the Vipers, had been threatening him and Zayn felt less scared and more drawn to him. Intoxicated by the alpha scent still lingering in the air. He had never been around an alpha with a scent this impactful. Zayn felt weak and he fell back against the wall. What the fuck had just happened? When he made his way around to Sean’s car, the other three were sitting inside looking freaked out. Zayn quickly climbed into the passenger seat and they all breathed in relief.

 

“We were about to call your dad!” Louis exclaimed. “We thought you’d been abducted. What the fuck happened?”

 

“Nothing. Told me to fucking leave,” Zayn murmured.

 

“Never thought I’d say this sentence, but that Viper is fucking right. Let’s get the fuck out of here,” Niall exhaled.

 

Zayn looked out his window as they pulled out the alley and he saw a group of men exit the bar and climb onto the bikes parked out front. Payne strode over to his completely black one and threw his leg over it to climb on. His helmet was in his hands when he made eye contact with Zayn. He gave him a piercing look again and Zayn stared back silently. Payne pulled his helmet on and turned his bike around quickly to zoom off. Zayn spotted a sticker at the back of his bike. It was a red Viper and the letters L.P. were written over it. Zayn frowned at it as he felt like he had seen that sticker before. He stared at the retreating bikes in confusion as he tried to remember where. Suddenly it hit him and he gasped.

 

_“Where the fuck do you think you’re going to go omega?”_

_Zayn wiped the tears from his cheeks as he ran as fast as his thin legs would carry him. His backpack bounced on his back, weighing him down as he tried to outrun the three figures chasing him. They were bigger and faster than him and he was sure they would catch him eventually. Moments like this made him angry at the universe for making him omega. What did he do to deserve three alpha boys chasing him down? He had started his heat early, just in the early symptoms and not fully hit yet, while he was in class. For a fourteen year old getting heat symptoms in class was the most embarrassing thing ever. He had felt hot and dizzy and when slick had started forming, he had darted to the teacher and asked to be excused. He had gathered his things from his locker and left the school to run home. Tugging off the tie of his school uniform as it choked him, Zayn ran around the back of the school to get home quickly_

 

_Three seniors had been smoking pot behind the school and their eyes dilated when he rushed past them and his scent trailed him. They had called after him suggestively and when Zayn hadn’t stopped, they had started chasing him. They were shouting lewd comments and offering to help him out. Even straight up shouting the things they’d do. Zayn was sobbing by this point as he ran the few blocks to his house. But then his foot caught in a crack in the sidewalk and he tripped, falling face first._

_“Need some help omega?” One of the boys sneered and bent over him to grab his face._

_“Please leave me alone!” Zayn yelled through his tears._

_“We can take care of you,” the boy said. “Trust me. You need an alpha.”_

_“I don’t want to!” Zayn shouted and tried to run away, but the boy grabbed Zayn’s arm and tugged him close._

_“It’s for your own fucking good,” he said, his eyes wild with desire as he stared down Zayn’s body, breathing heavily. He had started to pull Zayn towards the park on the other side of the road as his friends followed, when the sound of a motorcycle filled the air. A figure clad in a leather jacket on a black motorcycle pulled to a stop beside them._

_“It’s a fucking Viper,” one of the boys hissed. Zayn had been panicking due to the fact that these three boys were dragging him away to assault him, but the mention of a Viper had him even more terrified. The person on the bike lifted their helmet and ran a hand through his hair as he stared them down. He looked about five or six years older than Zayn but the look in his eyes was frightening enough to have a grown man tremble._

_“And what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He asked._

_“Nothing. Just hanging out,” the boy holding Zayn’s arm said. The Viper stared at him and then Zayn who was obviously covered in tears and trembling. The Viper’s nose twitched and then his eyes sharpened._

_“Shouldn’t he be at home and not hanging out at the park?” He asked as he slowly got off his bike._

_“We’re taking him home. He wasn’t feeling well,” the second boy said._

_“Really…” The Viper hummed. “You,” he said and looked at Zayn. “Are they really taking you home?”_

_Zayn was torn between telling the truth or lying because he didn’t know which was the bigger threat in his current state. Three high school alpha boys or a fucking Viper who was also clearly an alpha. “N-no,” Zayn eventually stammered. “I don’t know who they are.”_

_As soon as Zayn said those words, the boy holding him pushed him violently to the ground. Zayn cried out as his elbow and knee scuffed the ground. The three boys were running down the street like their life depended on it. The Viper stared after them like he contemplated chasing them down then he just muttered something and knelt beside Zayn. Zayn quickly scooted back and pulled his knees to his chest._

_“Relax kid. I don’t wanna hurt you. You good?” He asked and looked at Zayn for an answer. Zayn sniffed and rubbed at his scuffed elbow. The alpha reached forward and turned his arm gently to touch the bruise and Zayn whimpered as it stung._

_“You need to get home and fix this up. Staying out here in your condition is not a safe idea. Three idiotic high school alphas are not even a quarter of the danger other alphas out here possess,” he said._

_“Aren’t you an alpha?” Zayn asked timidly._

_“Yeah. But I have a fucking brain and don’t attack kids or try to touch any non-consenting people like those motherfuckers who ran away. Seems like you North Siders have a zero to one ratio in terms of morality and wealth. Now come on. You need to get home,” the alpha said and stood up._

_Zayn nodded and got up shakily. A sudden wave of nausea hit and he stumbled forward into the Viper’s chest. Oh fuck. This was even worse. The most intoxicating alpha scent he’d ever come across filled his senses and he almost cried out. His body begged for relief from the obvious solution in front of him. But two hands gripped his shoulders and pushed him away._

_“Where do you live?” The Viper said in a tight voice._

_“D-down the road. Ten minute walk,” Zayn stuttered and stared at him hazily. Brown eyes peered at him in concern but Zayn wanted something more. He didn’t know what._

_“Fuck,” the Viper groaned. The he picked Zayn up like he weighed nothing and positioned him on the back of his bike before climbing on. “Hold on,” he said and Zayn weakly clung to him as he kicked his bike into gear. The drive lasted a mere five minutes before Zayn pointed out his house at the far end of the cul de sac._

_“You gonna be okay?” The Viper asked and Zayn nodded shakily._

_“Th-thank you. I don’t know what those boys would have done. I don’t want to share my heat with anyone. I haven’t even done it without the heat part yet. And they almost… days like today are the reason I curse myself for being a weak omega. People see me as nothing but a piece of meat. Nothing beyond my gender and looks,” Zayn said in frustration and trembled from the cold chills his body was experiencing._

_“Here,” The Viper said and pulled off his leather jacket to drape around Zayn’s shoulders so he wouldn’t tremble. “Don’t let stupid fucks like that bring you down. You’re a strong kid and being an omega is a part of your identity like any other trait. You’re stronger than you know, even if that strength is your intelligence and heart. Use that to fuck up any alpha with wrong intentions who comes your way. Your beauty lies in your strength. Never forget that.”_

_Zayn stared after him as the man pulled his helmet on again and kicked his bike into gear to drive off. He caught sight of a sticker on the back of his bike that was a red Viper with the initials L.P. over it. Zayn wondered what they stood for. He didn’t even get a name. He would never be able to thank this stranger again. This was a Viper, an alpha Viper, who had probably saved his life and Zayn didn’t even know who he was._

“Sean?” Zayn said as he snapped out of his thoughts.

 

“Yeah?” Sean said and looked at him in concern.

 

“What’s Payne’s first name?” Zayn asked.

 

“Liam,” Sean replied with some curiosity in his tone. “Why?”

 

“No reason,” Zayn answered. He stared out the window as they drove past the old railroads and back into North Side. Zayn closed his eyes as intimidating brown-eyes and a deep voice penetrated his thoughts. He remembered the black leather jacket that still sat in his closet because he had never been able to forget the stranger who had saved him that day. Despite the strange and slightly dangerous turn of events tonight, Zayn couldn’t help the smile that covered his face.

 

“Liam Payne,” Zayn whispered to himself.

**

“Where were you?”

 

“Ow!”

 

Zayn pulled his arm free from Alex and glared at him. The alpha was seething, eyes wild, nostrils flaring, flushed face. Zayn had just arrived back home, Sean had dropped him outside the gates and Zayn had gotten the night security guards to buzz him in. He had walked down the long driveway leading up to their house and Alex had been in the garage polishing Yaser’s car. He had stormed over immediately and Zayn knew he was going to go off.

 

“You said you were hanging out with Niall but I’ve been calling and you didn’t pick up. Your dad has been on my ass wondering where you were as well. I know you were off somewhere and if it was with Sean… I swear to God,” Alex growled.

 

“Fuck off Alex,” Zayn snapped, irritated with Alex’s overwhelming possessive alpha nature. It wasn’t funny or attractive on him. Sometimes he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Alex glared at him for a second then grabbed his hand and dragged him into the garage. He pinned Zayn against a car as Zayn protested loudly. Alex then pushed his face into Zayn’s neck and inhaled.

 

“You reek of not one but multiple other alphas. And it’s not your fucking frat boy’s smell either. I’ve smelt him on you before. This is new, this is dangerous. Who the fuck were you with?” Alex was practically shouting and Zayn glared at him with his mouth in a tight line.

 

“I could be off getting fucked by multiple alphas. What’s it to you? You’re not my mate, boyfriend or anything,” Zayn said icily.

 

Alex paused and stared at him for a few seconds in silence. Then he cupped his palm around the nape of Zayn’s neck and looked into his eyes. Zayn had no idea what he was doing but then Alex pressed his thumb into a nerve at the base of Zayn’s neck and used a voice that Zayn had never heard before. It made his body freeze up. He lost all control over his brain as a cold feeling ran down his spine like ice and Alex’s voice penetrated his mind making every switch in his brain that controlled him snap off.

 

“Where were you?” Alex asked in a calm commanding voice. His alpha voice.

 

Zayn clenched his hands as he fought every urge to reply to him. Angry tears flooded his eyes and his tongue betrayed him. “South Side. A bar. Sean was picking up product.”

 

“What did you do there?” Alex asked as his voice became angry.

 

“Played poker with some Vipers,” Zayn pushed out through clenched teeth. He was breathing  heavily now and Alex finally let him go and stepped back a little. As soon as the invisible hold lifted from his body, Zayn moved forward and slapped Alex across his face.

 

“Don’t you _ever_ use your fucking alpha voice on me again! That shit is illegal for a reason! If I told my father that you used it on me he’d rip you limb from limb. You’re a fucking asshole Alex. And you can go fuck off straight to hell!” Zayn screamed, his body shaking with rage. He shoved Alex with all the force his body could muster and he used the door from the garage to enter the house.

 

He stormed past Abdul who looked at him in concern and called out for him. Zayn pounded up the stairs and ran straight for his room. Slamming his door behind him, Zayn flopped down on the bed and screamed into his pillow. The fucking nerve on Alex. The alpha voice had been made illegal in America about fifty years ago and even earlier than that in some other countries. If an alpha was found to have used his alpha voice on an unwilling omega, he could be jailed for anywhere between 5-10 years. His own parents had never used it on him. Zayn felt betrayed by his own body and cursed the fucking weak nerves in his body that gave over to the alpha voice. He wished he could cut them from his body.

 

He heard his door open and he assumed it was Abdul checking on him, but when the bed dipped and a familiar alpha scent filled his nose, Zayn tensed up again. “Do you not get the fucking hint? Leave me alone!” Zayn said angrily.

 

“I’m sorry baby,” Alex murmured and rubbed his back. “I don’t know what came over me. I was just worried about you and all these horrible scenarios kept coming to mind especially with the recent kidnappings. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t in trouble. I care about you. More than care about you.”

 

“Yeah I could give less of a fuck, Alex. You crossed a fucking line tonight. Leave me alone before I scream and the entire house gets in here,” Zayn warned.

 

“Baby please,” Alex begged and leaned down to kiss his cheek. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He started kissing along Zayn’s cheek and Zayn pulled away. Alex sighed and dropped his head on Zayn’s stomach and let it stay there. Zayn glared down at him but then he felt something wet on his shirt and he realized Alex was crying. Zayn rolled his eyes and dropped his hand to touch Alex’s head.

 

“Okay. Fine. I’ll forget about it this one time. If you ever use that voice on me or force anything on me, even an explanation out of me ever again, then we’re fucking done. And I’ll even go to my father,” Zayn said. He didn’t want to forgive Alex but he looked so dejected and pathetic that Zayn knew it was simpler to forgive him now than deal with Alex constantly begging him for days. He couldn’t deal with that. It was easier to let it go and hope he never did that again. If he did, Zayn would happily let his dad know and watch what happened.

 

“I promise,” Alex whispered. He cupped Zayn’s face and kissed him softy. Zayn stayed still and let Alex kiss him for a few minutes.

 

“That’s enough. You can suck your own dick tonight,” Zayn mumbled and rolled away.

 

“Lemme make it up to you,” Alex said and started kissing down his neck while his hand flew to the zipper on Zayn’s pants. Zayn sighed as Alex started using his hands and mouth in a perfect manner. He closed his eyes and the first thing that popped into his head was dark brown-eyes again. Brown eyes boring into him and stripping him down to his soul. That intoxicating alpha scent that had rendered him speechless and weak. Liam Payne. Zayn groaned. What was his life?

 

**

 

_“Please.”_

_His voice was so needy and strung out. His head was filled with white noise. His skin was hot. He needed some relief. He was so fucking desperate. Tattooed hands gripped the soft flesh of his thighs tightly as a hot tongue ran down to his sweet spot where he was dripping._

_“Beg for it,” a raspy voice demanded._

_“Please!” Zayn pleaded and gripped the sheets around himself. His body was covered in a fine layer of sweat and the air was thick with the sweet scent of his own desire and the headiness of alpha arousal. It was intoxicating._

_“Please what little omega?” Brown eyes peered up at him from between his legs and glinted dangerously. A haunting smirk covered the alpha’s red lips and Zayn trembled uncontrollably._

_“Please! Please alpha,” Zayn whined. There was that dark look in his eyes again and he lowered his face to bite into Zayn’s thigh._

“Liam,” Zayn gasped and sat up quickly. His heart was pounding and he was in a pool of his own sweat in his bed. Zayn breathed heavily and looked around to see that his room was dark. The shadows of the trees from outside the windows were playing on the wall.

 

Zayn looked down at his naked body and noticed his thighs were soaked with slick. The sweet familiar scent was evidence of his arousal. Zayn bit his lip as he grinned when he thought back to his dream. It had felt so real. Those strong hands on his body, that mouth on his thighs, those brown eyes staring up at him with heavy arousal. His heart was beating out of his chest like never before.

 

“Liam,” Zayn sighed and touched his lips as he smiled. His body was still aroused and he wished that fucking Viper alpha was around to do exactly what he was doing in his dream. Zayn quietly got up from his bed and tugged on some sweats that were hanging on a chair before going into his walk in closet. He dug through the pile of old clothes he rarely ever touched in search of the old black leather jacket he hadn’t seen in a long time. After a frustrating search Zayn found it in an old box of clothes from when they’d moved. He pulled the leather jacket to his nose and inhaled the scent of cigarettes and something purely alpha that still lingered even after seven years. It made his body heat up even more.

 

Zayn pulled it on over his body and walked out onto his balcony. He lit up a cigarette and stretched on a chair. Closing his eyes, he let the crisp air cool down his overheated and sweaty body. His skin felt sensitive without even being touched. Alex had given him a blowjob before but he’d fallen asleep after telling Alex to leave. Why did his body feel like it had been mapped out and touched all over? All from a dream.

 

“Fucking Viper,” Zayn mumbled.

 

A lot of these heated desires could be explained away because of the omega-alpha dynamic. He was an omega, Liam Payne was an alpha. His scent and persona were purely alpha, overwhelming unlike anyone Zayn had been near before. It had tugged at Zayn’s omega’s instincts which he tried to keep buried away and never bring out. Not for Alex, Sean or anybody else. Why these instincts had to be unlocked and let loose by an alpha who was dangerous and someone who’d threatened him away, Zayn didn’t understand. But his body craved to be back in the presence of the alpha who had it feeling it this way. His mind and body were in a disastrous tug of war.

 

“Fuck my life,” Zayn muttered and sank down in his chair to bury his face into the jacket and take deep inhales of a scent which was a muted version of the spectacular real-life one. It did nothing to quench his thirst but it helped calm him a little as Zayn tried to think of ways he could come across the person who’d made him into such a mess again. Find a way to stumble into Liam Payne’s path again because his mind was intrigued and his body was craving him more than oxygen.

 

**


	2. Troublemaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope y'all are good! Thanks to those of you who liked the first chapter and left me nice comments and messages. To those of you who have been leaving ridiculous and messy comments, I'm tired of repeating myself because your words make no sense, so please just go read something you like rather than wasting your breath talking shit in my comments section, or better yet, write whatever you think a 'perfect fic' is. Please stop trashing something I work hard on. Anyways, thanks again to those of you kind people who supported me. I love you. All warnings still apply. Enjoy <3
> 
> **TW: warning for attempted sexual assault. (I wrote detailed warnings in the beginning of the fic which you guys should be wary of throughout the fic but I'm just repeating one specific to the chapter)

 

 

“That red Balmain dress looks incredible.”

 

“I prefer the Carolina Herrera.”

 

Zayn walked into Waliyha’s room where he could hear his sister and mom talking. They seemed to be in Waliyha’s glam room which was adjacent to her walk in closet. After moving in to this house, the girl had installed a glam room as massive as her walk in closet which was specifically used by her to dress for events and spend hours to get ready. Not to mention invite her friends over when they all needed to dress for a similar event. Zayn walked into the room and saw his mom reclined on a sofa as Tina, her stylist, adjusted a black dress on Waliyha. It was a long dress with a gracefully flowing train and looked beautiful on the dark haired girl.

 

“You look good,” Zayn said and kissed her cheek before falling onto the sofa beside his mom.

 

“Think so? Mom wants me to go with the Balmain,” Waliyha said and slowly turned in front of the mirror.

 

“Nah, this is good,” Zayn replied.

 

“Your tux arrived. I had Nadine put it in your room,” Tricia said and frowned as she combed her fingers through his unruly hair. “Celine will be here tomorrow by five to do your hair and makeup. Don’t be out of the house at that time. We’re going to enter the gala together. As a family.”

 

“Got it,” Zayn replied and pulled out his phone as it buzzed with a text.

“Is your new friend, Sean was it, coming?” Tricia asked with a raised brow.

 

“I dunno. Maybe. The Pearsons are invited right? Sean will most likely come,” Zayn replied as he read Louis’ text, asking if he was up to hang out.

 

“New boyfriend?” Waliyha teased with a smile.

 

“No,” Zayn snorted. “Just a friend. How’s Hamza?” Waliyha blushed bright red and ignored Zayn in favour of sorting through her box of jewellery.

 

“We should have him over for dinner if you two are getting serious,” Tricia said and squeezed Waliyha’s hand.

 

“I actually came here to let you know that I’m going out,” Zayn said as he stood back up.

 

“No way. Alex is off today. He’s not here to guard you and I’m not letting you go out alone,” Tricia said firmly.

 

“Mama. I’m 21. You know that right? I don’t need to be babysat every second of every day. It’s exhausting,” Zayn argued.

 

“Zaynie. This argument has happened and been concluded twenty times now. As long as the issue of the missing omegas is not resolved and the perpetrators are out there, you and the girls are to go nowhere alone. Especially you considering how much more your face seems to be plastered on tabloids now. It makes you a bigger target for whoever these sick bastards are that are kidnapping omegas. Your location is always compromised,” Tricia asserted.

 

“What if I promise that I’m doing nothing more than going to Niall’s apartment to hang out with him and Louis? Niall is working on an original piece for an assignment and he wants me to lend some vocals,” Zayn reasoned. It was partly true. Niall had produced an original track for his class as a part of his final assignment and he had begged Zayn to lay some vocals on it. Zayn liked to sing as a hobby but Niall was able to coerce him into putting his voice onto Niall’s pieces sometimes. The blonde haired boy produced incredible music but whenever Zayn lent his voice, Niall’s work seemed to get even higher grades. Niall loved using that as an excuse to make Zayn sing more often for him. Fine arts was his focus and major but Zayn had music running through his blood considering the fact that his parents had gotten him piano, guitar and singing lessons since he was young and they thought he had a talented voice. It let him explore every aspect of the arts that he loved.

 

“Can’t he come here?” Tricia asked.

 

“No. His studio is in his apartment, Mama. And I’ll let Edward drop me off if you don’t want me driving. Please?” Zayn pouted his lips and blinked his eyes innocently. His mom could not say no to that face.

 

“With the fake doe eyes again,” Waliyha snickered.

 

“Fine,” Tricia sighed. “Nowhere but Niall’s place. Edward drops you off. Niall can bring you back or call Edward.”

“Thank you,” Zayn said with a bright grin. He kissed his mom’s cheek and then Waliyha’s before dashing back to his room. Truthfully, he wasn’t actually going to help out Niall. He was going to do that later in the week but not today. No he was going to do something he couldn’t tell Niall or Louis or his family about. They would either curse him out or completely lock him up in his room. No one would agree with him on this. They would call him ridiculous, out of his mind, or even foolish. But his heart couldn’t agree. His shaken desires couldn’t agree. That stupid omega factor in his brain screaming out to be near the one alpha that had consumed his mind wouldn’t agree. This was fucked up. But he couldn’t care.

 

Zayn knew alphas couldn’t resist the one thing their primal urges made them desire. An omega. Zayn knew what he looked like. He knew the effect he had on people. No alpha, or beta, had ever turned down his advances. They chased him, they tried to seduce him, they fought for him. Liam Payne wouldn’t be any different. Zayn wanted him. He wanted him more than air in his lungs. This need, this burning hot need was eating away at him. And he was ready to go to any length. This person had popped into his life and thrown his brain into a frenzy. Not to mention the fact that he had been the person who had saved Zayn those years back and uttered the very words that Zayn had never forgotten. Your beauty lies in your strength. Those words had actually made him stronger all those years back. And now he was going to find this man again and cool the fire burning in his body.

 

Zayn pulled on his favourite pair of ripped black jeans that hugged his thighs and ass. Then he pulled a cropped black hoodie on top that showed off his toned stomach. The heart on his hip was stark against his skin. Other than his tattoos, Zayn had also marked his body by getting his nipples pierced recently. Silver bars adorned both the buds but it was something his family didn’t know about yet so he hid them under shirts for now. He knew they would get over it eventually like they did with his tattoos but he’d let his mom know when it was time. After fixing his hair into a styled tousle, he pulled on a couple of silver necklaces and rings, black boots and finally, Liam Payne’s leather jacket from years ago.

 

Once ready, he bounded down the stairs and out the front door where the family driver, Edward, had the limo pulled around. Zayn settled into the back and pulled out his phone before hitting the call button for Louis. “Were you lying in a ditch somewhere? I sent you ten texts,” Louis greeted in a snappy tone.

 

“Can’t meet up today, Lou. Rain check?” Zayn offered.

 

“Why? Where do you need to be on a Saturday night?” Louis asked curiously.

 

“I’m hanging out with Sean. Come over to my place tomorrow and we can dress for the gala together,” Zayn proposed, hoping the boy wouldn’t prod anymore.  

 

“Boo. I hate you. Fine. I’m gonna see what Ni is up to. Happy humping,” Louis drawled before he clicked off. Zayn shook his head with a smile. He pushed the button for the partition and leaned forward in his seat.

 

“Just drop me of at Niall’s place, Edward. He’ll drop me home,” Zayn said. He knew Edward reported to his mom so it would be safer to get dropped outside Niall’s place and then find his way to the South Side.

 

“Of course Mr. Malik,” Edward said. They arrived a few moments later and Zayn hopped out quickly. Edward drove off, probably thinking that Zayn would enter the building and go straight up. Zayn waited until the limo was out of sight to walk down the block to a Starbucks. He called for an Uber and waited outside with a cigarette. The street was quite busy given that he was near downtown on a Saturday and there was a popular bar down the street. He went there often with Niall and Louis and was well known among the bar tenders and patrons. It prompted him to stay in the shadows so that he wouldn’t get recognized. The Uber pulled up after a few minutes and Zayn scrambled in.

 

“Wolf’s Bar. South Side,” Zayn informed him. The driver looked at him in shock in the rear view mirror. He assessed Zayn’s expensive clothes and jewellery and gave him a confused look.

 

“Are you sure?” The driver asked slowly.

 

“Yes,” Zayn replied with a pointed look. “Let’s go please.” The driver cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable, and pulled onto the road. Zayn felt a mix of fear and excitement stirring in his stomach. This was such a bad idea. But he couldn’t stop himself.

 

Heavy traffic meant that he was sat in the back of the car, shaking his leg nervously, for about thirty minutes. Then once they crossed the railroads it felt like the entire environment felt more dangerous, uneasy and dark. Zayn bit his lips bloody as the beta driver drove through the streets he recognized from just last night. He had been in Wolf’s Bar 24 hours ago, although it felt like centuries ago. He didn’t know what his game plan was. His arsenal was extensive. He could make people weak with just a look. But was Liam Payne the same?

 

“Here we are,” the driver said as he pulled up in front of Wolf’s Bar.

 

“Thank you,” Zayn said as he fixed his jacket to climb out the car.

 

“Hey kid,” the man said and turned around. “I don’t think you’re aware of the kinds of things that happen around here. Your scent is overwhelmingly sweet. Be careful.”

 

“I’ll be fine. Thank you,” Zayn replied with a smile. He tipped the man heavily and got out of the car. He stood on the sidewalk for a few seconds as the Uber driver pulled away. Zayn wrapped his arms around himself tightly as the air got chillier. He heard loud wolf whistles and looked across the street to see a few men sat on the steps of a 24-hour bodega.

 

“You lost baby?” One man shouted.

 

“Need a warm lap?” A second shouted and they all laughed loudly.

 

Zayn rolled his eyes and strode into the bar behind him. He was here for a singular purpose but he needed to keep an eye out. Sean had told him that this place wasn’t to be taken lightly and Zayn knew he needed to heed that warning. But first, he needed to find the Viper that had been consuming his thoughts. The bar had the same vibe as yesterday when Zayn entered. People scattered around the room, cigarette smoke, an overwhelming smell of alphas and music playing from a dinky jukebox.

 

“Looks like the little North Side pup is lost again.” Zayn turned around and saw the same obnoxious guy who had been playing poker yesterday sat at a table with a group of guys. All alphas. Zayn stiffened as his sixth sense started going off. Lecherous eyes roamed across his body, noses twitched at the omega scent filtering the room and faces darkened as they assessed him.

 

“I’m looking for the man who won me in a poker war yesterday,” Zayn said with a small smile. He needed to play it dumb and cautious to make it out of here safely.

 

“Payne?” The man cackled obnoxiously. “Who the fuck are you?”

 

“Someone who may have business with him,” Zayn replied with a shrug.

 

“What business does he have with Boss?” A man with tattoos all over his bald head asked with a sneer.

 

“I dunno. Tell us sweetheart. What do you need from Payne?” The first man asked as he sauntered over to Zayn. Zayn gulped and looked around the room very slowly. Almost everyone in the room was wearing white bandannas. This was completely Vipers territory. And they all had eyes on him right now.

 

“It has to do with him alone,” Zayn said slowly as the man ran a finger along his bare hip and leaned forward to inhale his scent.

 

“He’s way too busy to see to North Side omegas. Tell me what you need,” the man murmured with dark eyes.

 

“Ryan, go pop your knot in someone who likes your filthy scent and fumbling hands,” someone said in an irritated voice as they came up behind this Ryan person who was running his hands along Zayn.

 

“At least I’ve got a knot to pop, Styles. Can’t say the same for your beta ass,” Ryan retorted and turned around to smack the arm of a curly haired man who was giving him an exasperated look. 

 

“That didn’t seem to be a problem for Lucas,” Styles said with a dimpled smirk and the table of men behind them cackled. Ryan glared at him half-heartedly before walking off towards the bar with one last leer at Zayn.

 

“Back for more poker?” Styles asked Zayn with a smirk. He pushed his unruly curls back off his forehead and used his white bandanna to hold them back. Zayn recognized him as one of the men from the poker game yesterday. The one who had offered his lap.

 

“Not per say,” Zayn said slowly.

 

“You –” Styles was about to say something but his eyes darkened. He grabbed Zayn and tugged him to a corner to push him into the wall. “Where did you get that jacket from?” He hissed.

 

“What? I- I,” Zayn stuttered in confusion, thrown off by this person slamming him into a wall.

 

“Well?” Styles asked with a furrowed brow.

 

“A- a couple years back. Some boys- and he- he- Liam- he saved me,” Zayn said with a hint of fear in his voice.

 

“That was Liam’s father’s jacket. Before that it was his father’s. This jacket is only worn by the alpha leader of the Vipers. The only time anyone else has worn it has been the alpha’s omega. When they have claimed that omega,” Styles said through clenched teeth. “Years ago Liam’s dad gave it to him when he was ready to hand over the reins to Liam. Liam said he lost it…”

 

“I had no idea,” Zayn whispered shakily. “I was just a scared kid that was getting chased down by some alpha boys. They would have raped me. Liam- Liam saved me. He gave me the jacket because I was shivering.”

 

“Fucking hell,” Styles muttered and grabbed the cuff of the leather jacket where a ‘P’ was engraved. “Well I think it’s time you return it don’t you think? It belongs to the Payne family. And I’m one hundred percent sure that Liam hasn’t staked a claim on you.”

 

“I know. That’s why I’m here. After leaving here yesterday, I remembered who he was and wanted to thank him and maybe return this,” Zayn gulped.

 

Styles gave him a squinted look and Zayn waited with bated breath. Then Styles broke out into a devious smirk and tugged on Zayn’s leather jacket. “Fine. Let’s go.”

 

“Where?” Zayn said as Styles already started walking towards the door. Zayn quickly hurried after him to get away from all the eyes in the bar, some who seemed to be staring more curiously, like they recognized him. For some reason this curly haired beta seemed more safer than the alphas infesting the bar.

 

“So you can get that jacket back to its owner,” Styles said with a grin as he swung his leg over a motorcycle to settle onto it. He held out a helmet for Zayn with raised brows. “Coming?”

 

Zayn smiled and pulled the helmet on before straddling the leather seat behind Styles. The curly haired man pulled on his own helmet before kicking the engine to life. Zayn gripped his waist tightly as he sped onto the road. The sharp air struck his entire body and made him shiver violently. He had been on a motorcycle once before. With some boy he had dated a few years ago. But speeding down the streets of South Side, sitting behind a Viper, felt surreal. The ride didn’t last more than a few moments and they pulled into a parking spot behind a dark building. There was a white neon sign of a Viper (of course) shining above the door. Loud music poured through the seams of the building and a line of people outside indicated that it was obviously a night club.

 

“Why are we here?” Zayn asked as he slowly climbed off the bike and handed Styles his helmet. The bar was one thing, but a night club thick with South Siders did not seem like a safe idea.

 

“I told you why,” Styles said. “Keep your head down. If someone recognizes you… well let’s just say there more Ryans than you know around here. And worse.”

 

“You know who I am?” Zayn squeaked.

 

“You’re Tricia Malik’s son right? It’s not every day that Lincoln’s so called most eligible omega wanders into the South Side. You’re a lamb in a den of wolves sweetheart. I hope you know what you’re doing,” Styles said with a short laugh. 

 

“Suicide?” Zayn said weakly. Styles smirked and started walking towards the entrance of the club as Zayn followed. The people in the line were rowdy and as Zayn walked past them, many cat-called or wolf whistled. He kept his head down and hurried behind Styles. The latter nodded at the bouncer who shook his hand before pulling back the rope. Another white bandanna. Zayn quickly followed Styles inside the club. He let out a breath as they entered the dark space lit up by flashing blue lights. He was relieved that it was darker in here. Less chances of being recognized.

 

“Liam is in his usual booth back there. Good luck,” Styles shouted and winked at him before he walked off towards a group that yelled loud greetings at him. Zayn took a deep breath and pushed through the crowded dance floor as hands reached out to him. Alphas looked at him with darkened eyes that seemed hazy with more than lust. Dahlia. Zayn ducked past arms until he reached the bar. He signalled the bartender for a beer and peeled off his leather jacket as he started to sweat. Zayn sipped his cool beer and looked towards the booths running along one side where he hoped to spot Liam. All the booths were crowded. Zayn let his eyes run over the faces of strangers until his gaze fell to the last booth at the back. There were a few people sat on the leather seats, with drinks in front of them. Zayn inhaled sharply as he spotted a head of brown hair and a hand with a rose tattoo. Liam Payne. He was sat with a drink in one hand and a scantily clad girl draped across his side. She was mouthing at his neck and he was running his hand up her bare thigh. Zayn rolled his eyes and sipped his drink as he continued to watch them.

 

Zayn watched the girl run her lips along Liam’s neck as she said something which had him smirk and squeeze her ass. Zayn wondered what his skin tasted like. What it felt like. He imagined himself in the girl’s place. In Liam’s lap. Touching him. Tasting his warm skin. Inhaling his intoxicating alpha scent. As if sensing the eyes boring into him, Liam looked towards the bar and froze when he saw Zayn. His face became stony and his eyes darker. Zayn noticed his jaw clench in the flashing blue lights of the club. His heartbeat matched the bass in its deep thrum. Zayn lifted his beer to his lips and took a slow sip. Liam shook his head slowly and Zayn couldn’t help but grin at him. _This_ is what he was here for.

 

Zayn licked his lips and looked away from the man’s burning gaze as the familiar music of Tinashe’s ‘Faded Love’ started. Zayn set his beer down and left his jacket on a stool to wander onto the dance floor. The energy of the crowd was bleeding into his body as he started dancing against random people. He swayed his hips in circles against someone who gripped his hips tightly and yanked him back. Zayn gasped as calloused hands ran along his bare stomach and rough lips rubbed against his neck. Zayn moved against the hard body behind him, inhaling what was obviously an alpha scent. But it was so wrong. It wasn’t the alpha scent he craved.

 

Zayn opened his eyes and happened to look right across the dance floor to Liam’s booth. The alpha had an even stonier and darker expression on his face. He wasn’t touching the girl beside him anymore. Zayn knew he looked good when he danced. He smiled mischievously and started grinding back against the alpha behind him. He closed his eyes and tossed his head back as the stranger kissed along his neck and ran a hand under his top. Zayn turned around and looked at the alpha he was dancing with. The man had blue spiked hair and piercings on his face and ears. He looked completely out of it. Zayn swayed into his body and leaned up to whisper into his ear.

 

“Dahlia?” Zayn asked.

 

The man smirked and reached into his pocket to pull out a small tin box. He popped it open and held a purple pill out for Zayn. As he was leaning towards it, the man placed it between his lips and kissed Zayn, pushing it into his mouth. Zayn wrinkled his nose, the man tasted like sour beer. But he swallowed the dahlia dry and turned back around to dance up against the man. He noticed that Liam’s gaze hadn’t wavered and he was still staring at him. Zayn smiled and moved his lips to the words of the song and swayed his body along with Tinashe’s sultry voice. He had Liam’s eyes on him. The man would probably make his way over soon enough. Zayn desperately wanted Liam’s hands on his body and his scent surrounding him rather than this alpha, who felt and smelt all wrong.

 

The effects of the dahlia hit his body fast and Zayn didn’t even notice that he was not just dancing with the blue haired alpha behind him, but also a beta girl in front of him. He felt lucid as his body started to loosen up. The hands along his body felt foreign but warm. His head started to feel weightless like it always did with dahlia. Everything was tinged in purple. The music seemed slower. The people around him moved just as slowly.

 

“Wanna get out of here,” a voice whispered in his ear. Zayn shrugged, not understanding what the person meant. He felt a calloused hand grip his and he stumbled behind the person dragging him away. He felt sweaty bodies around him and hands touching him as he followed the hand leading him. Suddenly, cool air hit him and the music drowned away even further. Zayn took a deep breath and curled his arms around his stomach as he shivered. Arms wrapped around him and tugged him back.

 

“You smell so fucking sweet,” a voice slurred into his ear slowly.

 

“You smell… you smell wrong,” Zayn mumbled as he sank against the body holding him upright. He stumbled in his steps and giggled. Suddenly, a brick wall hit his back and Zayn gasped.

 

“That’s not very nice,” Zayn said and looked at the figure in front of him. The blue haired alpha came closer and gripped his hips before kissing his neck.

 

“You’re not from around here. I would know a pretty face like this,” the man mumbled and squeezed his ass.

 

“Not from- from South Side,” Zayn groaned. He didn’t like the weight of this alpha, or his scent. Something in the back of his brain was telling him to get away. This situation was dangerous. Didn’t someone tell him earlier that this area wasn’t safe?

 

“You’re a North Sider?” The man asked in a rough voice and bit his neck harshly.

 

“Ow! Get- get off,” Zayn shouted and pushed the man away.

 

“North Side omega down here?” The man laughed and advanced on him again. “Isn’t it my lucky day.”

 

“Aaron, are you ever going to upgrade from fucking in alleyways?”

 

Zayn turned his head to look at the intrusion and stiffened along with the man in front of him. Liam Payne. He was walking towards them in a slow stroll as he took a drag from his cigarette. “And non-consenting omegas. Real classy,” Liam added.

 

“Boss. I –”

 

“Get the fuck out of here before I break your fucking neck,” Liam said calmly and flicked away his cigarette. Aaron mumbled something and hurried away. Zayn stared at Liam for a few beats before he started giggling uncontrollably and slid down the wall to fall to the ground.

 

“You seem to be incapable of comprehending the meaning behind the words ‘don’t ever come back,’” Liam said with a glare as he looked down at Zayn.

 

“Was that supposed to scare me,” Zayn murmured and looked up with a smile. “It did the opposite.”

 

Liam knelt down beside him and tipped Zayn’s face up with a finger beneath his chin. “You’re a little bit of a troublemaker, aren’t you?” He asked rhetorically with a shake of his head.

 

Zayn smiled and held his finger and thumb a centimetre apart in front of Liam’s face. “The teensiest bit.”

 

“Jesus Christ,” Liam mumbled and gripped Zayn’s shoulders to tug him up. Zayn stumbled and clung to Liam’s arms tightly as he gazed into his eyes. The brown eyes that went dark around the edges when they glared at him. The ones that he hadn’t stopped thinking about since seeing them at the stoplight. Or seven years ago for that matter. The eyes that had been looking up at him from between his thighs in his dream.

 

“I can be sooooo good,” Zayn murmured with a giggle as he reminisced his dream.

 

“What?” Liam asked in confusion. “What the fuck are you on?”

 

“You should know. You make it,” Zayn whispered as he blinked at the alpha and smiled. He was looking at Zayn with a stony expression but his eyes were full of something else.

 

“You need to go home. And this time, do _not_ come back,” Liam said sternly. “Do you understand me?”

 

“Understand what?” Zayn whispered as he stared into Liam’s brown eyes. Something overcame him and he reached forward to touch Liam’s lips. The alpha caught his wrist in a tight grip and glared at him.

 

“Go home,” Liam repeated.

 

“I don’t know how,” Zayn sighed and fell forward against the alpha’s chest. He was very sleepy suddenly. And this chest felt very comfortable. And the scent…. God. The scent clinging to Liam was going to drive him insane. “… so fucking good,” Zayn murmured.

 

“Okay,” Liam muttered and quickly scooped Zayn up into his arms. Zayn squeaked in surprise and wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck.

 

“Be careful! I could have died,” Zayn mumbled and nestled his face into Liam’s neck. He inhaled deeply and smiled. “You’re always saving me.”

 

“When have I ever saved you before?” Liam asked as he started walking… somewhere. Zayn wasn’t sure.

 

“How can you not remember?” Zayn lamented. “I was going home from school because of my heat and those- those alpha boys were chasing me and you just happened to be there and save me. You said- you said my beauty is in my strength. I have your jacket.”

 

“That was you?” Liam’s voice was shocked as he stopped walking.

 

“Yes. Me. Zayn Malik. I thought you knew who I was,” Zayn mumbled and looked into his eyes in confusion.

 

“I know who you are now, Malik,” Liam said in a tight voice. “I didn’t recognize you as that scrawny kid from all those years ago.” Liam stopped and set Zayn down on his feet. Zayn started swaying immediately and gripped Liam’s arms.

 

“Well… thank you for saving me that day,” Zayn sighed. “Those boys could have done a lot of damage.”

 

“Well after I left you at your house that day, I drove down to that park you were near initially and found them smoking. Let’s just say that after I was through with them, they knew better than to come near you or any omegas who didn’t want it ever again,” Liam said with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Wow… thanks,” Zayn said as he blinked at Liam.

 

“Didn’t expect you to stumble into my path like this years later,” Liam muttered.

 

“Yes well… I haven’t… haven’t stopped thinking about you. You… you’ve taken over my thoughts,” Zayn sighed.

 

“You have no idea what you’re talking about. You don’t have a single clue. You’re so naïve,” Liam said and lifted Zayn up to position him on the back of a motorcycle. He put a helmet on Zayn’s head and then grabbed one for himself. “Hold on tight. Or you’ll be roadkill.”

 

“I don’t think you’d ever let me get hurt,” Zayn murmured and wrapped his arms tightly around Liam’s waist to hold on for his life. “Wait! I left your jacket in the club… your family jacket like that curly haired man said,” Zayn shouted.

 

“Everyone around here knows me. They won’t touch the jacket,” Liam said and kicked his engine to life. “Now hold on.”

  
  
Zayn gasped as Liam zoomed off at double the speed that Styles had been using before. He gripped the leather jacket Liam was wearing tightly and shivered in the cropped hoodie he was wearing. In his efforts to seduce a man who seemed to care less, Zayn would now probably catch a cold. He started slipping into sleep, the effects of dahlia strong, and almost slipped from the bike. Liam squeezed his arm and tapped on it to tell him to hold on tighter. Zayn shook his head and held on tightly, letting the warmth radiating from Liam’s body and the scent from his body keep him awake.

 

The cold wind, the purr of the engine, and the feeling of Liam’s strong body was all rocking him to sleep again. Zayn barely registered that they had crossed the railroads and were back in North Side. He clung to Liam even more tightly, saddened by the fact that he was getting closer to home. They neared Hillside Parks and Liam slowed to a stop outside the gated entrance to the community.

 

“Of course,” Liam scoffed. “Fucking North Siders.”

 

“The guards know me,” Zayn mumbled and staggered off the bike.

 

“Hmm. Well then I guess you can make your way past the gates and get home,” Liam said and started backing away.

 

“No!” Zayn shouted. “My house is a fifteen minute walk from here and I don’t think I can make it on my feet.”

 

“Is this a ruse to get me shot by your father?” Liam asked.

 

“My Baba wouldn’t shoot you. He’s a good guy,” Zayn argued.

 

“That’s what you think,” Liam muttered in a voice so low Zayn almost didn’t hear him. But he furrowed his brow and shrugged. He waved at the guards by the gate to open it up and they let him through. Zayn smiled at them as they looked at him on the bike with Liam in confusion. Liam zoomed through the gates and started the slight uphill drive to where the Malik mansion sat at the end. When they reached the looming house, Zayn got off the bike and took off his helmet. He handed it to Liam with a smile as the man pushed open his visor.

 

“Thanks for the ride,” Zayn said.

 

“Well you seem to have a persistence for wandering into my territory and risking your life. You don’t understand me when I say that you shouldn’t be down there so I guess the only option is to physically remove you,” Liam said with a frown.

 

“Why do you seem to despise me?” Zayn asked softly.

 

“Stay out of trouble. Don’t come back,” Liam said. Just as he was about to pull away, the gates to the Malik house opened and a figure walked out. Zayn resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he saw Alex walking towards them.

 

“I came by to get something I left here earlier and your mom mentioned you were with Niall which I knew couldn’t be true since I saw him at Lazars with a girl. Now I see where you were. Are you out of your mind, Zayn?” Alex asked angrily as he shot Liam a menacing look. Zayn looked over at Liam who simply removed his helmet and looked Alex up and down.

 

“And here I thought you had better taste,” Liam snorted as he gave Zayn a look.

 

“You need to fucking leave, Viper. Before I get my hands on you,” Alex said and grabbed Zayn’s hand to tug him close. Zayn yanked his hand away and looked over at Liam. Something dark and sharp shifted over Liam’s face for a quick second as he looked down at where Alex had grabbed Zayn’s hand. Then his expression turned neutral.

 

“I’d have your neck snapped and your head facing the other way before you even took a step towards me. You have no idea who the fuck I am. Don’t threaten me again. I don’t take that shit lightly,” Liam said in a calm voice that dripped with venom. Zayn shivered hearing the cold and menacing tone behind it.

 

“Bye troublemaker,” Liam said with a hint of a smirk towards Zayn before he pulled his helmet back on and zoomed off.

 

“Bye Liam Payne,” Zayn whispered as he watched the bike disappear into the night.

 

“Liam… Payne?” Alex asked through gritted teeth. “Are you insane?”

 

“Breathe a word to anyone about this and I’ll tell my father about you using the alpha voice on me and fucking me under his roof,” Zayn threatened and turned around to walk towards the house. Thankfully, Alex didn’t follow him and Zayn quietly crept into the house and into his bedroom. He discarded all his clothes and crawled under his clean sheets and sank into his bed. He smiled at the ceiling as he thought back to his evening. It wasn’t entirely what he had wanted from tonight and Liam Payne was even more confusing than Zayn had previously thought. But he had been near him, in his arms, on his bike… it all felt so surreal. But he kept telling Zayn to stay away and showed no interest. It was frustrating. But Zayn wasn’t one to give up. Never had been, never would. He had never felt such raging desire for an alpha before and it was driving him insane. He couldn’t let go of Liam Payne. Every atom in his body told him not to. And he knew the man would eventually crack.

 

 

**

 

“So. How’d it go with Sean last night?”

 

Zayn peeked open one eye and saw Louis standing by his bed. The blue eyed omega had his arms folded across his chest as he raised one brow at Zayn.

 

“Morning Lou,” Zayn sighed dreamily and rolled over in bed. Last night his dreams had been full of one alpha alone. One the back of his bike. Spread across his bike. Tasting his lips. Licking the neck where his intoxicating scent would be centered.

 

“I was bored since Ni was on a date and you were supposedly with Sean so I went to Bianca’s party last night. Sean was there. Grinding with some blonde girl. So… where exactly were you?” Louis said as he flopped down on Zayn’s bed.

 

Zayn looked over towards the door where Nadine, one of their maids, carried in a tray of breakfast. Zayn smiled at her as she set it down and then he waited until she had left. He sipped his coffee leisurely and watched Louis’ face turn impatient.

 

“South Side,” Zayn said calmly.

 

“You really have a death wish don’t you,” Louis hissed and smacked his head. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

“Relax Lou. I’m here, in one piece,” Zayn replied. “I had to see someone.”

 

“Who?” Louis asked. “I’m genuinely asking here Zayn. What is it that keeps drawing you to that place?”

 

“Liam Payne,” Zayn replied and popped a blueberry in his mouth. Louis’ face went through a series of emotions. Shock, confusion and concern.

 

“Zaynie. I say this out of love and nothing but love. But are you out of your mind? This isn’t one of your silly games with alphas to see who breaks a bone to get you first. This is a Viper we’re talking about. You know about them right? Your own father works tirelessly to try and make the city safer from these Vipers and the shit they cause. Why are you doing this?” Louis questioned.

 

“Because he’s magnetic Louis. Every particle in my body is pulled towards him by a force I can’t explain. Seven years ago by some strange coincidence he saved me from an incident that could have scarred me for life. Then he pops back into my life and continues to save me and I can’t stop from putting myself in harm’s way in hopes that he’ll do it again. I don’t know what’s come over me,” Zayn groaned.

 

“Is this one of those ancient mythical incidents of omegas latching onto an alpha at first sight and forming an emotional mating bond and not resting until said alpha bonds with them physically? Is some biological part of your body drawn to him because it considers him your alpha after he saved you? It happens. But we can work on it,” Louis urged. “Maybe there’s medication or therapy –”

 

“Lou! Stop!” Zayn said with a furrowed brow. “You sound ridiculous. In your own words, those are myths. That may have happened centuries and centuries ago. Evolution has mended our biology an insane amount. People don’t turn into their wolf forms either anymore. Not for centuries. I haven’t mated myself to him emotionally. And I haven’t fallen in love at first sight or chosen him as my alpha unconsciously or consciously. It’s just a physical attraction. Just something primal. Something I can’t explain. Maybe if I got him to notice me and I got to have him in the way that I can’t stop dreaming about, I’d get it out of my system.”

 

“What can I say or do to prove to you how stupid this is?” Louis exclaimed.

 

“You can’t. You wouldn’t let me object when you were dating that asshole alpha, Charlie, or whatever his name was. You were infatuated even though he was a dick and you wouldn’t listen to me. But you got over it eventually,” Zayn said matter-of-factly.

 

“Charlie was a dick. And I think I was stupid for not realizing it sooner. I’m glad I had you to yell at me about it. And now you need to listen to me,” Louis said in frustration.

 

“Let it be Lou. I don’t know how to explain this to you,” Zayn murmured and rubbed his eyes.

 

Louis sighed and hugged Zayn around his shoulders. “Zaynie bear… I have supported every dumb decision of yours. Whether it be tongue piercings while drunk off our asses which we removed within a week, lying to our parents in high school and sneaking out after midnight to hook up with Hawkings alphas, rave parties in LA… but this… this is one of your most stupidest and dangerous decision. I’m going to try and trust that you know what you’re doing but I hope you realize sooner rather than later how bad this idea is.”

 

“He wouldn’t hurt me. Somehow, something tells me… he wouldn’t hurt me,” Zayn said and smiled at Louis.

 

“You don’t know what these people are capable of. Especially him,” Louis sighed. “Anyways. Forget this. I wanted to go out for brunch before we got ready for the gala but you’re already stuffing your face so I’m gonna ask Abdul to fix me one of his amazing omelettes.”

 

Zayn smiled as Louis got off the bed. “Hey Lou. Please don’t tell Niall or Alex. Or my family. They’ll all jump to crazy conclusions. Especially Alex. He’s been pissing me off a bit recently with his possessive behaviour. He saw Liam drop me off last night. He doesn’t need to know more.”

 

“If there’s one person who I dislike more than a Viper, it’s Alex,” Louis grinned. “My lips are sealed.” Zayn laughed and pushed the covers away so he could get up and take a cold shower. He really needed it.

 

 

**

 

 

“Your mom asked me to remind you that she wants you ready by seven.”

 

Zayn looked towards the door of his room and saw Alex walking in. Celine was working on his hair as he sat in front of his dressing table and Louis was in his bathroom dressing in his tux. There was an hour left till they had to leave and Zayn was well aware.

 

“I know that. Did my mom actually send you with that useless message or did you need an excuse to talk to me?” Zayn muttered and turned back to his phone.

 

“Are we not going to talk about your ridiculous stunt last night?” Alex said as he strode forward and leaned on the dresser.

 

“No,” Zayn said in an annoyed tone and signalled with his eyes towards Celine.

 

“Celine, could we have a second?” Alex asked in a charming voice. Celine looked towards Zayn and he nodded at her, knowing that Alex wouldn’t leave until he said what he needed to.

 

“Alex I already told you –”

 

“I heard that warning loud and clear. There’s something else I need to discuss,” Alex said and took his hand.

 

“What?” Zayn asked suspiciously.

 

“Your heat is coming up. I can smell it on you. It’s intoxicating baby,” Alex said in a low voice.

 

“And? It comes up every month and I take my blockers in my pre-heat days and cut it off as always,” Zayn replied and raised his brows.

 

“Don’t take them this time,” Alex said quickly. “Please.”

 

“Why?” Zayn inquired and tugged his hand away.

 

“Let me be with you during your heat,” Alex urged and cupped his face to peck his lips.

 

“No,” Zayn snapped and pulled away. “What the fuck is the matter with you Alex? My one and only rule when we started fucking was that I do not share heats and I would not make any exception for you. Are you doing all this because of your insane jealousy issues? You’re such a child.”

 

“I care about you. I want you so much. And you’ve never shared your heat with anyone before so you don’t know how good it can feel to let an alpha help you. Heat blockers will only ruin your health in the long run,” Alex explained with some eagerness in his tone.

 

“Get the fuck out of my room,” Zayn said as his face became heated with anger. Who the fuck did Alex think he was trying to tell Zayn what was better for his body?

 

“Zayn,” Alex began. “If you’re still wary because of that one time with my rut –”

 

“Leave!” Zayn yelled. _That_ was not a conversation he was going to have. It was not something he wanted to bring up again. And his heats were the one thing he would never, ever, compromise on.

 

“I’m sorry. I just thought – ” Alex started with a sigh.

 

“You thought wrong. Get out Alex. I’m sick of your bullshit. And we’re done talking,” Zayn bellowed. Alex exhaled and gave him a long look before he walked out of the room. Zayn fell back onto his chair, radiating anger, when the door to his bathroom opened and Louis walked out.

 

“He’s a real piece of work,” Louis said in an annoyed tone. “You need to break this off with him or I’ll tell him to fuck off myself. Or better yet, tell Yaser and watch him chase Alex’s ass out of Lincoln.”

 

“Let it go Lou,” Zayn muttered. “He can only talk shit. He’s aware of the threat that I hold over his head. Besides, it’s not gonna last long.”

 

“We can only hope.” Louis’ voice dripped with sarcasm and he swiped Zayn’s cigarettes before walking towards the balcony.

 

 

**

 

 

“You look handsome beta.”

 

“Thank you Baba jaan.” Zayn smiled as Yaser stroked his cheek fondly and kissed his head. He touched the ‘Yaser’ tattoo behind Zayn’s ear and shook his head with a smile. It had been a shock to Yaser when Zayn had gotten the tattoo but after getting teary eyed he had simply kissed Zayn’s head and told him he loved him. There was no man he looked up to more in this world than his father.

 

“And look at my beautiful girls,” Yaser said with a gasp as Tricia, Waliyha and Safaa descended the stairs, all in their gowns. They looked beautiful. Zayn grinned and kissed all their cheeks after Yaser had smothered them with kisses.

 

“Doniya and Rehan will meet us on the red carpet,” Tricia announced as Amal helped her into a coat. Doniya lived in an apartment downtown with her husband. Both were betas who worked for Tricia’s party and had been key parts in her winning the election.

 

“The limo has been brought around. Security will follow you in a car,” Amal told Tricia.

 

“Thank you. Shall we?” Tricia said and took Yaser’s hand with a smile who kissed her before they walked out the door. Waliyha and Safaa exited as well and were helped into the limo by members of the security. Zayn walked out last and made eye contact with Alex who was in a suit and talking to the other security guards who were waiting outside. Zayn sighed, realizing that he’d have the alpha breathing down his neck all night. It was especially aggravating after his conversation with Alex earlier. He’d have to endure the event for a few hours before he could escape… and maybe risk another chance at meeting with a brown-eyed dangerous alpha.

 

 

 

**

 

 

“Hi baby.”

 

Zayn turned around mid champagne sip and grinned when saw Sean. He hugged the other boy and saw Alex staring at him over Sean’s shoulder. “Hi sexy,” Zayn replied and kissed Sean’s cheek before he pulled back.

 

“This event is painful but I saw your painting in the other room. The highest bid is $30,000 right now. Well done Zaynie,” Sean said.

 

“Thank you. Mama chose a good cause and I’m happy to contribute,” Zayn shrugged.

 

“Well your art is amazing but half the people bidding are creepy older alphas who know exactly who you are,” Sean laughed and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist to kiss his neck.

 

“Eww,” Zayn giggled.

 

“Where were you last night? I texted you about Bianca’s party. I have more dahlia,” Sean said.

 

“Uh, I was tired. Had a night in. You weren’t too lonely though from what I heard,” Zayn said with a pointed smile.

 

“You set the rules babe,” Sean said with a grin. “Wanna come over tonight?”

 

“What’s in it for me?” Zayn said in a teasing tone and tugged on Sean’s tie.

 

“What do you want?” He asked in a low tone.

 

“Can we go to the South Side?” Zayn asked.

 

“What?” Sean said in confusion. “Why? You almost got hurt last time. I have no idea how Payne let you walk away so easily. From what I’ve heard he hates North Siders and isn’t to be messed with.”

 

“It’s kinda exciting. North Side is so boring. Look at where we are right now. It’s a great cause but I’m bored out of my mind. Let’s ditch in an hour and go party in South Side,” Zayn said with a grin.

 

“No way. You’re insane. I don’t go there for more than a few minutes to pick up product. I don’t go there to party. And you can’t either,” Sean said with a shake of his head.

 

“God you’re all so boring,” Zayn groaned and pulled away from Sean to wave down a waiter for another glass of champagne.

 

“Babe. It’s not safe down there,” Sean explained gently and kissed Zayn’s cheek. “Trust me yeah?”

 

“Zayn,” Louis said and walked up to them. “Your mother’s assistant asked me to let you know that they’re announcing the winners of each auctioned item soon and Tricia wants you in there.”

 

“I’ll see you later, Zayn. And get that stupid idea out of your head,” Sean said and kissed him lightly before walking away.

 

“What stupid idea?” Louis asked curiously.

 

“I was asking him to go to South Side,” Zayn sighed and chugged his champagne. “I don’t wanna hear it, Lou.”

 

“I won’t even try,” Louis said and rolled his eyes. “I’m glad other people see how stupid your ideas are. Now let’s go.”

 

Zayn shrugged and walked towards the main party room where people were settling down onto their respective tables. His mom was on the podium getting ready to announce who the winners for the pieces in the silent auction were. All the proceeds would go towards shelters for homeless omegas and open more health centres. Zayn walked over to the table reserved for his family and smiled at his dad as he sat down between him and Safaa.

 

“If you’re bored, then just stay until the winners are announced and then I’ll get someone from security to take you home,” Yaser murmured to him.

 

“Thank you Baba. I love you,” Zayn whispered and kissed his cheek.

 

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Thank you so much to those of you who placed bids on the items tonight. From a trip for two to Vienna to a mini-yacht, today’s pieces are excellent. May the best man win,” Tricia said into the mic. People chuckled and she continued with a smile. “First piece for tonight, limited edition Swarovski earrings…”

 

Zayn tuned out as his mom read off the name of the person who made the highest bid and won. He let his eyes roam across the room which was full of the who’s who of North Side’s elite society. He grinned goofily at Niall who was sat on a table with his parents who were in town this weekend. An alpha man sat on the table beside Niall’s was watching him intently and when Zayn caught his eyes, the man gave him a sly smile. Zayn rolled his eyes and looked towards the back wall where Alex stood beside other security. He had his eyes on Zayn which the omega ignored and turned his attention back to the front. His mom was only on the third item by now and he was already itching with impatience.

 

“I need to use the restroom,” Zayn whispered to his dad who just nodded at him. Zayn quickly walked away from the party room and towards the bathrooms. He was about to enter the men’s room when he heard some commotion. Zayn turned around curiously and saw Sean and some other boy arguing in hushed voices by the back exit to the lobby area. Zayn frowned and started walking towards the two boys but they left the building through the exit. He sped up and followed them outside.

 

“… should not be here!”

 

Zayn let the door swing shut behind him as he walked outside. He had entered a side alleyway beside the hotel they were in for the gala. It was dimly lit and all he could see was Sean and the other boy from inside standing with a few other men. The others were in dark clothing. Dark pants, leather jackets… white bandannas concealing half their faces. Zayn’s heart fell into his stomach.

 

“I told you what would happen if you didn’t pay up kid,” one of the Vipers said.

 

“I know! I- I’m sorry. There was a huge party and all the dahlia got used up but people didn’t pay up front and it- it’s being sorted out. We’ll get you your money by tomorrow,” the boy beside Sean pleaded.

 

“I don’t believe you. And I don’t have the patience to be honest. Neither does Payne,” the Viper said.

 

“This is not a good place for this discussion. Half the police department is in this building right now. Chief Malik himself. We can take this elsewhere,” Sean urged.

 

“Sean?” Zayn said and stepped forward lightly.

 

Sean whipped around and stared at Zayn with wide eyes. “Zayn? What the fuck! Get back inside!”

 

“Zayn?” The man talking to Sean pulled down his bandanna. Zayn almost threw up. It was the man named Ryan from Wolf’s Bar who had been questioning him yesterday. “I knew that you were familiar when you walked into the bar. You’re Zayn Malik. Tricia Malik’s son.”

 

“Zayn get back inside,” Sean insisted frantically.

 

“Are you in danger?” Zayn whispered to Sean. There wasn’t time to answer because the door swung open behind them. Zayn turned around and saw Alex walk out. He looked at Zayn first and looked like he was ready to reprimand him, but then he noticed everyone else and stiffened.

 

“What the fuck is going on here?” Alex questioned as he took a cautious step forward.

 

“Fuck this shit,” Ryan said. Zayn had his eyes on Alex and didn’t even notice that someone had grabbed his arm until he heard multiple shouts and growls rip from throats. Zayn froze completely. He was trapped in Ryan’s arms, with a gun pressed to his forehead.

 

“Let him go!” Alex roared, his pupils wide and his nostrils flaring. This was the worst moment for Zayn to notice, to his own amusement, that Alex’s alpha eyes were pretty insane.

 

“Back the fuck away or I shoot this pretty omega’s brains out,” Ryan said and sniffed Zayn’s neck. “Maybe after I take a taste.”

  
  
Alex and Sean growled loudly at the same time and Ryan cackled. Zayn closed his eyes because this all had to be a dream and he would wake up any second. “I need backup!” Alex shouted into a mic clipped on his sleeve.

 

“Oh. Bad idea big guy,” Ryan chuckled and started dragging Zayn back with the gun still pressed to his head. “You know what Pearson, I’m gonna take this omega here as collateral until you can make up the payment and more.”

 

“Ryan, that’s Chief Malik’s son. You don’t know what you’re doing,” Sean pleaded. “He’ll kill you.”

 

“What’s going on?” The door burst open and Yaser and a few men from their security team and the Lincoln PD all poured out.

 

“Baba,” Zayn choked out as tears welled up in his eyes. It was the first word he’d said since Ryan had grabbed him and he was afraid. Truly afraid.

 

“Zayn!” Yaser roared in anger and shock as his eyes flashed sliver. “Let my son go!” Zayn shook as he watched his dad’s face contort in pain and his eyes glint silver. Only really powerful alpha’s, like Yaser’s, eyes flashed silver. The ones who were in leadership positions that mirrored the position of an alpha leader of a pack like in the middle ages. Their eyes flashed silver for an omega they were mated with or an omega under their care in the moments of danger being inflicted upon that omega and feelings of protectiveness surfacing in the alpha, or in heights of passion and possessiveness when an alpha was with their omega in heats, ruts or mating. Or so Zayn had heard. His dad’s eyes flashed silver as his fatherly and leader instincts surfaced upon seeing his son in danger. It made Zayn even more teary-eyed.

 

“Take a step forward and I’m not afraid to pull the trigger. Do you value your son’s life Chief Malik?” Ryan sneered.

 

“You have no idea what you’re about to do,” Yaser said through clenched teeth. “Let him go now and we’ll forget about this. If you don’t, I will raise hell and make sure every single one of you ends up behind bars.”

 

“Cute,” Ryan snorted. “Carter, tie the omega’s hands and gag him.” Zayn watched his dad helplessly as Yaser made a move forward and Ryan shoved the gun more roughly against Zayn. Yaser paused in his steps and looked on in horror as one of the other Vipers tied Zayn’s hands with his bandanna and tied another around his mouth.

 

“I will kill you,” Yaser growled as his demeanour cracked.

 

“If you follow us, I won’t hesitate to shoot. I’ll let you know what I want in return for your son,” Ryan said and grabbed Zayn roughly to put him onto his motorcycle. The reality of what was happening hit him and Zayn struggled and tried to yell. The gag prevented it. He watched Yaser dart forward and Ryan shot at the ground which made Yaser’s security drag him back.

 

“Zayn!” Yaser shouted. Zayn watched in disbelief as his father, Alex, Sean and the other men stared at them helplessly as Ryan climbed on his bike behind him and pressed his gun to Zayn’s side.

 

“You move during the ride, and it won’t end well for you,” Ryan said and kicked his bike to life. “Three alphas and all they can do is growl for you and not actually save you? Pity.” He started laughing as he pulled his bike onto the road and zoomed off. Zayn could hear screams behind him and he had no idea if his dad was going to follow or wait to make a plan. He prayed to Allah that his dad didn’t follow because he could get hurt. This Ryan seemed utterly psychotic.  

 

 

**

 

 

They drove for a long time. So long that Zayn went numb. His tears dried by the cold wind. They had passed over to South Side and rode through the town until they were way outside of the busier parts of town and in what seemed like deserted suburbs. There wasn’t a single soul around. Ryan didn’t have the gun on him anymore but Zayn didn’t move an inch considering that they were going so fast that if he even budged a little he’d fall off and crack his head open. They drove across a cliff that overlooked the ocean and then got onto a dark dirt road. Zayn was paralyzed with fear because he had no idea where they were.

 

After a long ride down the dirt road, they neared a long brick wall which had metal gates in the centre. Ryan honked loudly and the gates opened up. Zayn felt like his heart was pounding out of his chest. They zoomed through the gates and drove down a long driveway until they reached a large house. Ryan pulled to a stop along with the other three Vipers who had accompanied him. There were people hanging around outside the house, drinking, smoking and laughing. There was music coming from inside the house. Zayn had no idea what this was.

 

“What the fuck is this?” Someone shouted.

 

“A life changing gift,” Ryan shouted back as he pulled Zayn off the bike.

 

“Are the ruts getting that lonely Ryan?” A girl yelled in a teasing voice. Zayn froze in his steps. What the fuck was about to happen?

 

“Fuck off, Mia. I know your heats will definitely be lonely after that,” Ryan said and pushed Zayn forward. Zayn looked around with wide eyes as people stared at them. There was already interested and dark eyes on him and his heart was beating faster and faster. Ryan marched him up the steps of the house and through the front door.

 

Zayn dug his fingernails into his palm as the threat of vomiting became even stronger. People were scattered around the house with drinks or cigarettes, some seemed to be doing coke and others in plain conversation. What was this place? They all stared curiously at him as Ryan pushed him along to a large room past the foyer. When they entered, Ryan shoved Zayn harshly and the omega fell to his knees. He felt afraid and humiliated. He had no idea what was happening. The room suddenly went silent. Zayn lifted his head and looked to the sofa in front of him. He reeled back. Liam. Liam was sat on the sofa with a joint in his hand and his face was clouded in shock. He was staring at Zayn and then he lifted his face to Ryan. In that moment Zayn saw a terrifying rage take over Liam’s face that he had never seen before.

 

“What the fuck is this?” Liam said in a low voice as he stood up. Everyone around him tensed up at his voice.

 

“Went to collect money from one of the North Side dealers and caught a bigger prize,” Ryan said proudly. “It’s Tricia Malik’s son. He literally walked into my arms.” There were shouts and gasps from around him. People’s faces filled with recognition as they stared at him. Zayn stared at the ground and tried not to pass out.

 

“And you thought, that you’d make the mistake of bringing him here?” Liam asked as he slowly walked over to Ryan.

 

“Well… yes,” Ryan said as his voice became nervous. “We can ransom him for anything we want. And I thought you’d be happy, Boss. You hate the North Siders and Maliks more than anyone. We can use him, fuck him, ruin him or whatever you want and then deliver the pieces back to –"

 

There was a sickening sound as Liam punched Ryan so hard he fell smack to the ground. Zayn closed his eyes and clenched his fists as tears flooded his eyes. The silence was deafening. No one was breathing. “I knew you had no capacity to use your brain when your own father called you a useless pig before he died but today proves his words. You should be thankful that I’m not putting a bullet in your head for this colossal fuck-up,” Liam spat.

 

“Boss,” Ryan said as he slowly sat up. “This is all the vengeance you needed delivered to your door. I don’t understand –”

 

“Get him out of my fucking sight before I strangle him!” Liam snapped and multiple people sprang into action. They grabbed Ryan and forced him to leave the room. Zayn had kept his eyes trained on the ground and was trying not to tremble or show any weakness while he sat in the heart of the Vipers den. He flinched as hands wrapped around his arms and pulled him up. He looked up and saw that it was Liam helping him up. His eyes were blank and devoid of emotion.

 

Zayn allowed himself to be lead away from the room by Liam as everyone behind them watched in silence. They walked up the stairs and down a hall that was sparsely furnished. Upon reaching a door at the end, Liam pushed it open and led Zayn in before kicking the door shut. He turned Zayn around by the shoulders and made him sit down on the bed. Zayn looked up at him as Liam untied the gag around his mouth and tossed it aside before untying the bind around his wrists. Liam sighed and rubbed a hand down his face before he looked Zayn in the eyes.

 

“I promise I wasn’t getting into any trouble,” Zayn croaked and gave him a half-hearted smile.

 

“Trouble finds you no matter what,” Liam said and rubbed Zayn’s wrists that were red with the tight binding the Vipers had put on him.

 

“That asshole snatched me right in front of my father,” Zayn said with a frown. “I didn’t ask for this.”

 

“Ryan’s going to learn his lesson,” Liam muttered and rubbed a thumb across Zayn’s cheek where tears were drying. He seemed to realize what he was doing and pulled his hand back before standing up. Zayn noticed that he was wearing the leather jacket from seven years ago that Zayn had treasured and forgotten at the club yesterday. Liam’s family jacket.

 

“You found it,” Zayn murmured as he noticed how perfectly it fit Liam. Like a glove. It stretched across his broad shoulders perfectly.

 

“Well it was mine to find,” Liam said and let out an exhale.

 

“Will I make it home… safely?” Zayn asked quietly.

 

“Hey,” Liam said and Zayn looked up at him. “No one can touch you. Stay here.”

 

Zayn couldn’t even respond before Liam walked out of the room and the lock clicked outside. Zayn sighed and looked down at himself. He was still in his tux minus the jacket which he had left in the party room when he had gone to the bathroom. His phone had been in there too. Everything felt like it had happened years ago. Reality was fragmented and he may as well be in a nightmare. He had wished and dreamt of being near Liam again but not like this. Not in this situation. The universe was playing a sick joke on him.

 

“Please let me make it out of here intact, Allah. This is not exactly what I meant by wanting to be back near Liam Payne no matter what,” Zayn mumbled and threw himself back on the bed. A familiar scent surrounded him and Zayn rolled over to sniff the sheets under him. It was Liam’s scent. This was Liam’s bed. Despite the situation he was in, Zayn smiled softly and moved up the bed to lay down properly with his head on the surprisingly soft pillow. The bedding was black and the room was sparsely decorated. There was the queen size bed he was on, a desk, a chest of drawers and nothing else. Everything was neat. No pictures or anything.

 

“I’m in his bed but at what cost,” Zayn mumbled and curled up in a ball as he wondered what was about to happen to him.

 

 

**

 

“…hey… wake up.”

 

Zayn shot up as his heart thundered at the speed of a freight train. He quickly became aware of his surroundings and where he was. He crawled backwards and looked at the person that had woken him up. It was the beta Viper who he’d met yesterday.

 

“Styles?” Zayn croaked tiredly.

 

“Harry,” the curly haired man grinned deep enough for a dimple to form. “The lamb got snatched by the big bad wolves after all.”

 

“Huh?” Zayn said and rubbed his eyes. When had he even fallen asleep? And why was he still here?

 

“Nothing. Brought you something to eat,” Harry said and pushed a tray with a sandwich on it forward and handed him a water bottle.

 

“So you give the hostages food?” Zayn asked sarcastically before gulping down the water.

 

“You’re not a hostage. Ryan fucked up by bringing you here. He should never have done that. Now he’s put a huge target on our heads and compromised our location. Liam is… Liam is pissed. Actually that’s an understatement,” Harry explained with a grin like it amused him.

 

“So can’t I leave? I’ll tell my father to avoid any charges or arrest,” Zayn pleaded.

 

“That’s not how it works. We need to figure out how to go about this. Your father and the entire Lincoln PD won’t hesitate to shoot us all on sight. And no offence but we can’t trust that you won’t out this location. This place has been our best kept secret. It’s Liam’s house, his family house. The Vipers headquarters and den. If we let you go, your father will be here with the Lincoln PD and busting our doors down. So no can do,” Harry said with a shrug. “Besides Liam will decide what to do with you.”

 

“How come you call him Liam and everyone else calls him Boss or Payne?” Zayn asked as he chewed on the sandwich. It was surprisingly good.

 

“ ‘Cus we’re mated,” Harry said calmly.

 

Zayn choked violently on his sandwich and picked up the water bottle to take a long swig. He stared at Harry, horrified, before the man broke out into a smirk. “I was kidding. I’m like his adopted brother. Long story. You can relax. I have a good nose you know. Infatuation in omega pheromones is a strong scent. And it also shows in your eyes.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Zayn mumbled and took another bite.

 

“Actually, _you_ have no idea what you’re getting caught up in sweetheart. I think you need to rethink some decisions. Anyways, sit tight. Liam will come talk to you soon,” Harry said and stood up from the bed.

 

“Wait! You guys- you guys don’t plan on hurting me or my family right? Please don’t touch my family. I’ll do anything…” Zayn said desperately.

 

“We’re not the complete monsters y’all make us out to be. And Liam’s not stupid. He always knows what to do. I’d say don’t move from here but you don’t really have a choice. No one will hurt you though. Liam would gouge their eyes out,” Harry grinned and walked out the door, the lock clicking shut again.

 

 

**

 

 

It wasn’t long before he was rudely awakened again. A thump snapped him awake and Zayn shot up in bed with a shriek. “Stay away! I have a weapon!” Zayn yelled and grabbed a pillow to wield it as a shield.

 

“Oh yeah, I’m shaking with fear,” Liam said in a deadpan voice. Zayn rubbed his eyes and looked across the room to see Liam stowing away something in his chest of drawers and looking at Zayn with a cocked brow.

 

“Well rest assured, I’m the Chief of Police’s son. I know self-defence, I box, and I can handle a gun,” Zayn muttered.

 

“Good to know,” Liam said as he flicked his eyes down Zayn’s stretched out form.

 

Zayn looked down at himself and realized that his shirt was unbuttoned all the way, which he had done earlier to try and sleep more comfortably. He noticed that Liam’s eyes were trained on his chest and something in the man’s jaw tightened. The alpha cleared his throat and turned around to slam his drawer shut and turn a key in it. Zayn quickly did up the buttons of his shirt and ran a hand though his hair. The room was washed in a soft golden light and it made him realize that the sun was coming up.

 

“When can I go home?” Zayn asked tiredly.

 

“Not yet,” Liam replied. “Your father has been breaking down every door in South Side and arresting people left and right in search of you. Obviously I’m not eager to walk you back home just yet. Your mother went on TV to say that since some Vipers snatched you, it’s obvious we’re responsible for the missing omegas.”

 

“Are you not?” Zayn puzzled.

 

“I may be a lot of things, but I don’t kidnap and sell omegas,” Liam snapped angrily.

 

“Sorry,” Zayn said quickly.

 

“Here,” Liam said and tossed him a bundle of clothes. “That pretentious suit does not look comfortable.”

 

“A lot of people told me I looked handsome last night. Yet you call me pretentious,” Zayn mumbled and started unbuttoning his shirt.

 

Liam came up to him and Zayn stopped breathing. That alpha scent that he found himself drunk on encompassed him again. Zayn’s knees almost went weak. His hands slowed down in unbuttoning his shirt and he blinked at Liam speechlessly.

 

“Had you pegged all wrong,” Liam murmured and rubbed a thumb under Zayn’s nipple where the piercing was. Zayn’s skin felt like it had been lit on fire and he took a ragged breath. “Change,” Liam ordered and turned around to leave the room.

 

“Mood swings much,” Zayn muttered and tugged on the hoodie Liam had given him which was rich with his scent as well. If scents could kill, Zayn would have had a stroke the first time he inhaled Liam’s.

 

 

**

 

 

It was many hours later and Zayn had walked in circles around the room about five hundred times. He’d also recited the Urdu lullaby his dad sang to him as a child forwards and backwards about a dozen times. He’d done stretches. He’d made and remade Liam’s bed about ten times. He was unable to sit still. Something uneasy was stirring in his stomach. At his eleventh time at remaking the bed, the door opened.

 

“Morning beautiful,” Harry said as he walked in with a paper bag in his hands. “You’re in for a treat. Breakfast burrito and a coffee.”

 

“Thank you,” Zayn said as his stomach grumbled and he walked towards Harry to take the bag. As he neared the other man, he noticed the grin slip from Harry’s face and horror replace it. The beta slammed the door shut and grabbed Zayn to toss him on the bed.

 

“You’re getting your heat?” Harry asked frantically.

 

“What?” Zayn asked as in shock as his head spun from the impact.

 

“Are you or are you not supposed to be getting your heat?” Harry hissed as his face turned red.

 

“I- I am. But I take heat blockers –” Zayn paused. No. Fuck no. This wasn’t happening. These were his pre-heat days and he should have taken his heat blocker pill last night and today in order to stop it from coming. He did this every month on the same day. It was a routine. But he didn’t take his pill last night. He’d been kidnapped. And that’s when he noticed. He’d been feeling light-headed and warm since he had woken up. He’d shrugged it off thinking that it was lack of sleep and the general anxiety of the situation. But after Liam left hours ago, the symptoms had been building. He had a light sweat on his body and his skin had been tingling with sensitivity. And now he was nauseous too.

 

“I didn’t take them. Your people took me before I could,” Zayn whispered fearfully.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Harry muttered and covered his face. “There’s too many alphas around here. This house has Vipers coming in and out all day. Alpha Vipers. Most omegas in the South Side can’t afford heat blockers so they let their heats run naturally in the safety of their homes. Not here. Not ever. The most they can take is dahlia to numb some of the pain. This is such a fucking mess.”

 

“Harry,” Zayn whispered in a shaky voice. “What… I need to get home. It’s coming faster than I realized. I’ve been on blockers for years and dahlia too… my hormones are screwed up…” His body was shaking at this point and Liam’s scent, which was clouding the room, was starting to drive him even more insane. No wonder he had been sniffing Liam’s pillows all night. He was descending into heat. This was not happening. His first heat in years, smack in the middle of a house full of Vipers.

 

“I need to get you out. Pretty soon your scent will be flowing all throughout the house. Heat scents are irresistible to alphas on their own but you- people here don’t like you. They may just want to take out some anger,” Harry groaned as frustration covered his face.

 

“I’ve never shared my heat with someone,” Zayn choked out and lifted a shaky hand to rub his face. Harry was looking at him in shock and then he quickly stood up.

 

“I need to speak with Liam. Don’t move,” Harry ordered in a stern voice and then he hurried out the door.

 

“Liam,” Zayn whispered and groaned as a wave of pain hit his abdomen. He crouched over and wrapped his arms around his stomach. He felt sick. He felt dizzy. He felt like he may pass out. And there was a tingling sensation in his crotch now. No, no, no. This was not happening. Not at this rate. Tears burst from his eyes and he feared what was to come. He hadn’t had a heat since the age of 14 when he went on blockers. And from all the lectures his mom gave, he knew that going off blockers suddenly gave painful heats. Long and painful. Zayn whimpered as another wave of pain hit him and his entire body trembled with hot and cold flashes. To make matters worse, slick was starting to form.

 

“Liam,” Zayn groaned as the alpha’s scent overwhelmed him. His body was telling him, screaming at him, to go to the source of the scent. _Go to your alpha._ Except Liam wasn’t his alpha. But his brain didn’t understand. His body didn’t understand. Zayn got up from the bed on shaky legs and went towards the door. Harry had left it unlocked in his haste. Zayn pulled it open and stumbled down the hall. _Liam, Liam, Liam._ His brain was like a broken record. It knew one word only. It needed one man only. One alpha. The house was silent as Zayn made his way down the stairs on shaky legs. He almost cried out as another wave of heat hit him. Why was it coming this fast?

 

There was no one downstairs and Zayn staggered room to room and didn’t find the alpha he was searching for. He went to the front door and pulled it open. Sunlight and a slight chill hit him and his entire body prickled with sensitivity. He almost cried. Zayn stumbled out barefoot, in search of something to make the pain and itch in his blood go away. _Get to your alpha._

 

“Liam,” Zayn almost cried as he stumbled outside. He heard voices and walked down the front steps. He turned around and dragged himself towards the source of voices. It was coming from a garage that was open. He stopped in the entrance and noticed that there were around ten Vipers in the massive garage that was lined with motorcycles. They seemed to be ready to go somewhere.

 

“Liam?” Zayn called out softly as he spotted the alpha leaning against his bike near the back of the garage in conversation with a frantic Harry. Ten pairs of eyes turned to him. Zayn noticed when it hit everyone. Everyone in the garage, apart from Harry, was an alpha. He could smell them all. Each alpha noticed it at once. Their noses twitched, their eyes darkened, and their bodies stiffened.

 

“Liam,” Zayn whimpered, half in pain and desperation, and half in fear. He watched as Liam’s eyes darkened with arousal and something primal and alpha. And then, to Zayn’s shock, he noticed them flash silver.

 

Zayn lost every ounce of strength in his body and collapsed to the ground as the sounds of things crashing, alpha growls roaring and multiple feet pounding across the ground to get to him first sounded across the garage.

 

 

**

 

[Moodboard for IMMMOM](http://zaynsbambieyes.tumblr.com/post/172050248396)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cliffhangers lmao. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! let me know what you think here or on tumblr. And I mentioned it before but I'm following basic rules of the ABO genre but I'm also making up a lot of my own things as well ( for example like the thing about powerful alphas eyes flashing silver in certain moments which it doesn't happen for all alphas or the mythical stuff about bonds). You can ask me questions if you're confused about anything. And please remember that all the warnings I listed in the beginning and in the tags will continue to apply throughout the fic so just be aware of it now. 
> 
> Also when Yaser calls Zayn beta, it means son in Urdu and not the kind of beta Harry is, as in the term alpha/beta/omega term. And I forgot to put this in the notes of the last chapter but 'chacha' means uncle in Urdu so Zayn is saying 'Abdul Uncle' when he says 'Abdul Chacha.' And I hope everyone knows what jaan or Baba mean since they're used so much in fics. I don't have a set updating schedule since I'm taking it easy with this fic and I have finals coming up in two weeks plus school is crazy so I'm not sure when I can update but I promise I try my best.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! ILY <33
> 
> p.s. I'm reiterating this for the last time hopefully, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all and just go find something that suits your taste. thank you. 
> 
> p.p.s. i made a moodboard of sorts, its linked right above, under the end of the chapter :)


	3. Kryptonite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope everyone is good! Thank you for being soooooo awesome in the comment section and the messages you send me! I appreciate it all so much you have no idea! This fic used to make me nervous but with all your supportive words I get motivated to write more and more :) This was prob my fave chap to write so far and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> **as always, be cautious of all initial warnings and tags.

 

The second his body hit the ground, it was as if a wave of pain crashed over his body and dragged him under. Zayn cried out in agony and clutched his stomach. His body was embroiled in a tangle of pain and desire. Need. Red hot need for something. For what was a few feet away. The scent of alphas was strong in the air and his body yearned for proximity to one of those alphas. No. Not any alpha. Liam.

 

Multiple growls echoed across the garage as they all ran towards him, trying to get to him first. Trying to claim him first. Zayn closed his eyes as he had zero strength to stop anything from happening. But then a loud, deafening growl roared across the garage and halted everything. Zayn turned his head to the side and through his tears he saw Liam pounding across the garage and with one swift jump over a motorcycle blocking the way, he slid to a stop in front of Zayn.

 

A few of the Viper alphas pushed forward again with low growls. The scent of an omega in heat in the air had all of their mental functions thrown out the window. Their primal urges surfaced and forced them to help the omega, to take the omega, to claim the omega no matter what. And there were ten of them in competition. Zayn watched with shaky breaths as Liam pulled a gun out from the back of his jeans. He cocked the gun and pointed it at the other alphas who were wavering on their feet. Liam’s growl had been threatening but now there was also a gun in their face.

 

“Take another step forward and I will shoot you without hesitation. Any of you,” Liam threatened ferociously. Zayn could only see his back, but he could imagine that Liam’s face was as poisonous as his voice.

 

Another wave of his heat crashed over him and he cried out. “Please,” Zayn begged, for something, anything. Slick was pooling in his trousers and his scent was thick in the air. Liam turned around and looked at him, his eyes wild. He yanked Zayn up and into his arms and turned back around to point the gun towards his fellow Vipers.

 

“Get on your bikes. Right now. And drive. I don’t care where, I don’t care for how long, just drive. And don’t any of you dare look this way until I say you can. Go!” Liam roared.

 

Zayn had his face buried in Liam’s chest as he shivered violently. There was a dangerous scent in the air. Alpha pheromones. They seemed threatening. But Liam let out another growl and shot at the ground which spurred everyone into action. Zayn closed his eyes tightly and clung to Liam as he started unconsciously mouthing at the alpha’s neck. Liam’s entire body was coiled tightly in tension.

 

Zayn heard several engines kick to life and within seconds multiple motorcycles zoomed past them. Dirt flew past them as they all drove away and a few seconds later the sound of bikes had died away. It was then that Zayn noticed the arms he was in. The scent that was invading his senses. The alpha his body had been crying out for. Liam. Zayn cried out as a wave of heat washed over his body and made him grab at Liam.

 

“Please, Liam,” Zayn said hoarsely and stared at the alpha through tears. Liam’s eyes were all black. Zayn was caught between arousal and fear. “Liam,” Zayn repeated desperately and pawed at the alpha’s shirt to get him to do something.

 

Liam threw aside his gun and pulled Zayn up into his arms so the omega’s legs went around his waist. He swiftly exited the garage and barked out for the only person still left in the garage. “Harry!”

 

The beta ran after them as Liam walked back towards the house with Zayn in his arms. Zayn felt completely out of it. He couldn’t see anything or hear anything. His body was trembling at this point. He was turned on but also writhing in pain. The alpha holding him seemed to be the only solution and Zayn started biting his neck and grinding against his stomach.

 

“Please, please, please,” Zayn chanted through his tears. He was leaking. He could feel it. He knew Liam could feel it too because the alpha’s hand moved over his backside and he cursed when he felt the dampness.

 

“Fuck,” Liam growled as he started going up the stairs. He quickly stopped and slammed Zayn against the wall to push his nose into his neck. Zayn whined as Liam licked up his neck and then bit it harshly. A wave of pleasure rolled through his body and he keened.

 

“Liam!” Zayn turned his head through his haze and spotted Harry standing near them. He looked frantic. Zayn clung more tightly to Liam and the alpha growled at Harry as he pulled Zayn closer.

 

“Liam, for fucks sake! Control yourself!” Harry shouted.

 

Liam snapped out of it completely and pulled Zayn away from the wall to start pounding up the stairs. “Are you taking me to bed?” Zayn asked breathily and sucked at Liam’s neck. “I’ll be so good for you. Let you do whatever. A- anything you want. Just please Liam.” His voice was so needy, he was begging. Zayn didn’t even care. He needed Liam to throw him against any surface, yank down the sweats he was wearing, and fuck him senseless. Knot him over and over again.

 

“Just anywhere… please. Now,” Zayn begged senselessly.

 

“Fucking hell,” Liam muttered as he kicked down his bedroom door. He threw Zayn onto the bed and started backing away. Zayn quickly grabbed his hand to pull him forward.

 

“Please, Liam! I can’t! I can’t do this alone! I need you!” Zayn started sobbing. He felt so pathetic but he couldn’t stop it. He was in so much pain and he was so hot from desire that he didn’t know how to end it all if Liam didn’t take him here and now.

 

“No,” Liam snapped and pulled away although it seemed like his body was not agreeing with him.

 

“Don’t leave me like this!” Zayn screamed and darted forward to grab onto Liam more tightly. “It hurts so much!”

 

“You have no fucking idea- you’ll thank me later,” Liam said through clenched teeth as his breath left him raggedly. He pushed Zayn back onto the bed and left the room. He closed it swiftly and locked it from the outside.

 

“No!” Zayn screamed in anguish as his body got hit with another wave of pain, and panic. The alpha was gone. Zayn fell against the door and pounded on it. “Don’t leave me, please! I’ll do anything! Anything!” Sobs ripped from his throat loudly and his body shook as he pounded at the door. A wave of heat so powerful rushed his body that he collapsed to the floor. Zayn almost threw up. He dragged his fingernails down the door as he cried out brokenly.

 

“Liam! Liam, please! I need you! I feel like I’m dying!” Zayn screamed through thick tears. He pounded and scratched at the door until his nails broke and blood oozed from his cuticles. Zayn rolled over on the hardwood floor and looked up at the ceiling. Why? Why was this happening? Why now? It had been so long since he’d last had a heat that he’d forgotten how painful it was. How insane this battle between pain and pleasure was. He wanted to die.

 

Outside he heard muffled voices which no doubt belonged to the alpha that had refused him and made him feel broken, and Harry. “… stay here and keep your gun. Don’t move… have to get out of here. Let me know…”

 

“… good idea… never had a heat before… fucked up.”

 

“… kill Ryan…”

 

Zayn rolled over on the ground, unable to listen anymore. He peeled off his (Liam’s ironically) sweats that were soaked with slick. He kicked them away and then pulled down his ruined briefs. He was painfully hard and his thighs were soaking with slick. Zayn threw his arm over his mouth and bit into the fleshy part as pain clawed at his body. He took his length into his hand and cried at the pleasure that rushed his body. He felt broken and pathetic as he pulled himself off quickly. It was no surprise that he came within seconds and the pain still didn’t leave.

 

Zayn screamed so loudly in frustration that he was sure the entire house shook from the force of it. He smacked his hand against the door and felt pain explode through it. Good. He hoped he had fractured something. The pain in his hand made him forget the other pain in his body for a second. But not for long. Zayn dragged himself across the floor and climbed on top of the bed. As soon as Liam’s scent filled his nose again, he whimpered and pushed himself against the bed. His hips started grinding into the bed, the friction bringing him pleasure. Zayn weakly ran his hand to the back of his body and pushed a finger into himself. He came all over Liam’s bed for the second time and collapsed against it weakly. But of course, he was still hard and the pain hadn’t numbed at all.

 

 

**

 

 

Zayn had no idea what time it was but he could see the sun setting from the window. He lay curled up like a ball on Liam’s bed, naked. The sheets were off at this point since he had been writhing and rolling all over the bed. His cum and sweat coated the sheets and the room smelt sickly sweet. Sweet with his heat and sex and cum. But his body felt broken and exhausted. He had come so many times that he’d lost count. This was the result of years of taking blockers and suddenly going off them. Not to mention how much his hormones had been ruined by dahlia. He had finally gotten a small break and he could barely move.

 

Zayn lifted his hand and inspected the blood caked under his nails from when he’d scratched at the door. Plus his hand was still ringing from pain but he could barely pay it any attention. The locked turned on the door and it pushed open slowly. Zayn blinked heavily, his lashes still thick with tears, and he peered at the crack of light coming into the dark room. The lights turned on and Zayn squinted as Harry walked forward. The beta looked around with raised brows and whistled lowly. Zayn grabbed a sheet and pulled it over his naked body.

 

“Wow,” Harry said and walked forward. “Smells rank in here. Like the back room of ZaZa’s after Gloria’s been on duty.”

 

“What the fuck is ZaZa’s?” Zayn muttered.

 

“Strip club,” Harry replied and set down a couple containers of Chinese takeout. “Here. You need your energy. Who knows how long this will last.”

 

“I haven’t had my heat in seven years. Las time I remember it lasting three days but my cycle is all fucked up now,” Zayn said and sat up slowly. He winced from how sensitive his backside was after pushing his fingers in relentlessly. He took the containers from Harry as his stomach grumbled at the scent. Zayn ripped open the sweet and sour chicken and started shovelling it into his mouth.

 

“You might be in for a rough couple of days. We can’t risk moving you in this state so you’re gonna have to ride out your heat in this room,” Harry said and handed him a bottle of coke. “Liam had the house emptied out and no one will even look this way until you’re out of heat. I’m here guarding your door and Rico- he’s another beta Viper who is trustworthy- is sitting guard outside the front door.”

 

“And Liam?” Zayn asked, with some bitterness in his tone.

 

Harry smirked and patted his cheek. “He had to leave for a bit. Your heat sent the Vipers into a chaos like I haven’t seen in all my years. But he’ll be back soon.”

 

“What’s the point if he left me all alone?” Zayn said with a furrowed brow. “I can’t do this again Harry. I’ll die. It’s so painful. Please just- can you help me? I’ll take anyone.”

 

“Oh I’m touched,” Harry snorted. “Trust me, I won’t be much help. Your body is craving a knot and I can’t provide that so you’ll feel unfulfilled. And your heat is so strong that I won’t be able to reduce any of the pain. And besides, I’d rather not get killed.”

 

“Then get me an alpha!” Zayn begged. “Please! If Liam won’t help me then I don’t give a fuck. Please, get me anyone…”

 

“Sorry babe. Not gonna happen. You haven’t shared your heat with anyone before and although you may think that you want anyone, no matter who it is, right now, you’ll regret it later. You’ll feel like you never got a chance to consent or pick the person you wanted. I’ve seen it happen. You don’t want that. For your next heat, just make sure you’re somewhere safer and have an alpha chosen and secured with full confidence.”

 

“I want Liam,” Zayn whispered tearfully and poked at his chicken. “I _need_ Liam.”

 

Harry looked at him contemplatively liked he was considering something and then he sighed and patted Zayn’s arm before standing. “I’m gonna bring you loads of water, painkillers, protein bars and maybe coffee. You might be in here for a few days. Do you want like a toy or something?”

 

“That’s not what I want. It won’t help,” Zayn replied and shivered as cold and hot flashes started hitting his body. “You should leave.”

 

“Sorry love. Life is a bit unfair. Now I’ll be back in a second with some supplies,” Harry said and walked out of the room, leaving the door a little cracked. Zayn lay there for a few seconds as his heat slowly crept over his body again. His body was prickling with sensitivity and he pushed away the food with a groan as his dick started getting hard again. Zayn lay down to prepare himself for the full throttle of pain when a scent reached his nose. It was weak, but Zayn knew what it was. Alpha.

 

His body perked up and started begging him to go to the source. Zayn pulled himself off the bed and dragged the sweats and shirt he had thrown off earlier onto his body. He crept out of the room and heard voices downstairs. Zayn started down the spiralling stairs and saw a few heads in the foyer. Harry, two strange guys and a girl. The curly-haired beta looked frustrated as he argued with the tallest man and pointed at the door.

 

“… need to leave Damon. _Now_. You can discuss business with Payne tomorrow. He’s not here,” Harry argued.

 

“What’s with the hurry Styles? Relax,” The man scoffed. Suddenly he froze and his head snapped towards the stairs. Zayn slowed in his steps but continued descending.

 

“Who is this?” Damon said with dark eyes as he assessed Zayn.

 

“Get back in your room!” Harry hissed at Zayn and reached towards his back pocket. The man beside Harry, who must be Rico, put a hand on the butt of a gun in his pants as well.

 

“I don’t –” Zayn said slowly and then stumbled down a few stairs as his body wrenched with a wave of heat.

 

“You’ve been hiding a real treat here,” Damon breathed and walked towards Zayn. “An omega in heat? Whose is he?”

 

“He’s no one’s,” Harry said and darted in front of him. “Damon… you need to leave. Liam will be pissed –“

 

Damon shoved Harry away and quickly reached Zayn. He pulled him into his arms and Zayn couldn’t stop himself from sagging towards the alpha scent. He felt sickened with how weak he felt. But he was in so much pain and every bit of his body was urging him to let an alpha claim him. Damon shoved his nose into Zayn’s neck and took a deep inhale.

 

“Fuck you smell so sweet,” The alpha breathed.

 

“Please,” Zayn said and his body started grinding forward.

 

“Damon!” Harry shouted and Zayn heard the click of a gun. “You need to leave!”

 

“I think this omega wants me,” Damon said with dark eyes and snuck his hand down the back of Zayn’s sweats. Zayn’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he whimpered.

 

“What the fuck!” There was a loud roar and Zayn flinched as Damon was ripped away from him. Zayn cried out and looked up as he saw Damon on the ground and Liam standing over him. Liam was red with fury. His eyes were wildly flashing between brown and silver and his nostrils were flaring. He had his gun pointing at Damon’s face who looked terrified for a second.

 

“Get-up,” Liam growled. Damon slowly stood up and Liam punched him so hard that he went flying across the foyer. “You thought, that you could walk into my house and touch someone under my protection?”

 

“He wanted it. Omega bitch was begging for it,” Damon spat. Zayn saw something cold flash over Liam’s face and he was on Damon in a second. Liam whipped Damon across the face with the butt of his gun and left him with a black eye and bleeding cheek.

 

“It’s a bullet in the next second if you don’t leave. And I don’t just mean leave my house. Leave South Side. Leave Lincoln. If I see you, I’ll kill you,” Liam said in that voice of his that was calm but dripping with venom. Zayn shivered and pushed himself against the wall.

 

Damon stood up slowly, looking utterly terrified. He looked around the room in disbelief and then nodded sharply before signalling to the girl and hurrying out of the house with her. Liam stared at the door for a few seconds before he turned and looked at Rico and Harry with a dark glare. “Rico, I did not expect you to be so pathetically useless. Leave. Harry… I’m disappointed.”

 

“I –” Harry began but Liam ignored him and walked over to Zayn. He picked him up without a question and walked back to his room. Liam inhaled sharply when he entered the room, like the scent was affecting him, but he quickly deposited Zayn on the bed.

 

Zayn grabbed his hand as the man turned to go. Zayn gripped it tightly and shook with tears. The pain was coursing through his body again and arousal was pooling in his stomach. He was so frustrated and he knew no way out.

 

“I can’t do it. Please. I can’t do it. I need you,” Zayn sobbed. Liam sighed and turned around. He sat down beside Zayn and picked up his hand. He frowned when he saw dried blood and he looked into Zayn’s eyes. Zayn pleaded through his eyes and hoped that the alpha would have some mercy.

 

“As much as some part of my brain would like to object, I can’t do this,” Liam said and pushed Zayn’s sweaty hair off his forehead. “You’ll survive. You’re very strong.”

 

“I can’t do this,” Zayn said through gritted teeth and wrapped his arms around his stomach as the pain hit him. Liam got up and started walking towards the door, his whole body tense.

 

“At least give me some dahlia,” Zayn begged. “To numb the pain… so I can zone out for a bit.”

 

Liam paused for a second and then he turned around and came back to the bedside table to pull it open. He took out a silver box and handed it to Zayn wordlessly. Then he walked out and locked the door. Zayn touched the box which had an L.P. over a Viper engraved on the box. He clicked it open and found purple pills. He sighed gratefully and popped three pills. He couldn’t care. He wanted to pass out or at least numb the pain.

 

 

 

**

 

 

It lasted four full days. Four days of agony. Four days spent rolling around in his own sweat. slick and cum. Four days of pulling himself to climax over and over again until he was a sobbing mess because the release did not feel satisfactory. And because the release wasn’t satisfactory, the pain kept building. It was a delirious four days that was only interjected with Harry quietly bringing him food and water and not saying much. Zayn didn’t care to make conversation. He had finished Liam’s box of dahlia. The pills had helped him lessen the pain and even pass out at points. Without it, he may have had an aneurysm from the duress of the heat.

 

But then the fourth day came and the pain went from agonizing, to dull, to completely fading away. The sharp arousal was gone too. And he was left with the soreness in his limbs ad stickiness of his skin. Zayn sat up slowly in bed and shivered a little. He walked over to the chest of drawers and tugged one open to look for clothes. He pulled some random pieces out and walked over to Liam’s ensuite bathroom. All he could think of was taking a hot bath to soothe his aching limbs. Zayn filled the bathtub with scalding hot water and sank in and closed his eyes. He had no idea how omegas went through life without blockers. Heats were a complete bitch. He would not survive this again.

 

There was a knock on the bathroom door and Harry poked his head in. “Finally done huh?”

 

“How’d you know?” Zayn asked in a tired voice.

 

“Liam… Liam smelt in. Said it was done,” Harry said and walked in to lean against the sink. “Feeling okay?”

 

“Nope,” Zayn said simply. “The pain and overwhelming need to be fucked is gone, but I’m sore and I… I feel kind of sad… I dunno…”

 

“Hmm. I know omegas experience subspace after being with an alpha during a heat and they need the alpha to care for them. But you were alone… maybe since your heat was so painful without an alpha, you’re in an intense sort of subspace too,” Harry mused.

 

“Maybe,” Zayn sighed and picked up a washcloth to scrub at the dried cum on his abdomen.

 

“Well once you’re done, you can come down to get a bite. Place is still empty,” Harry said and stood up again. “I’m gonna toss all those sheets into the trash.”

 

Zayn smiled weakly as Harry walked out of the bathroom. He took his time to scrub his body until it was red and then he dressed himself in Liam’s sweats and hoodie and went downstairs. He wandered over to the same living room Ryan had dragged him into four or five, who knows how many exactly, days ago. He found Liam and Harry sat with stacks of money and papers in front of them. Harry was flipping through bills quickly and sorting them into bundles as Liam flicked through a stack of paper.

 

“Who knew selling dahlia was such a structured business,” Zayn muttered and sat down on an armchair. Liam gave him a momentary glance as his eyes flicked down his clothes on Zayn’s body and then he went back to his papers. Zayn frowned further because he was starting to see this rejection in a hundred shades now.

 

Harry cleared his throat and without pausing on the money, he nodded towards a box of pizza on the end table. Zayn flicked the box open and grabbed a cold slice to eat it. It didn’t taste the best but his growling stomach would take anything. He glared at Liam as the man started grabbing the bundles of money and started throwing them into a duffel bag.

 

“When am I going home?” Zayn asked in a loud voice.

 

Liam looked up at him slowly and practically glared, like he had been interrupted doing something more important than counting drug money. “When I say so,” Liam replied shortly.

 

“I thought I wasn’t a hostage. I thought you didn’t even want me here. I _thought_ you wanted me gone. Seemed pretty obvious these past few days,” Zayn snapped and threw his pizza slice down to walk out of the room. He heard muffled voices behind him but he didn’t care. He opened the front door and walked down the front steps to settle onto a bench on the lawn. It’s not like he could go anywhere else. It was so deserted out here, that he could see the night sky clearly unlike in North Side where the city lights prevented him from seeing stars. He saw the gates at the end of the long driveway and cliffs beyond that. Nothing else.

 

Zayn heard footsteps and assumed that it was Harry coming to tell him that he needed to be inside or some other bullshit. “I don’t care Harry. Let me breathe for a minute. I’ve been in Liam God-damn Payne’s room for four days and I can’t breathe.”

 

“I’m pretty sure every inch of my room smells like heat anyway.” Zayn looked up as Liam settled onto the bench beside him with a lit cigarette in his hand. The alpha wordlessly handed him a pack and a lighter and Zayn gratefully lit one up. In the throes of heat he hadn’t smoked for four days and his body was trembling.

 

“Your father has arrested two of my men in relation to your kidnapping. They had nothing to do with it. He plans on charging them with trafficking omegas. That has complicated matters,” Liam exhaled.

 

“I’ll explain things to my dad when I get back,” Zayn said and looked at Liam. His side profile was half lit by the light coming from the porch and he looked a little exhausted.

 

“Your father will end up here somehow and destroy a business of generations. And who’s to say he isn’t already taking down every dealer in North and South Side to get to you? My men think your father has started a witch hunt,” Liam said with a roll of his eyes. He blew some smoke out and Zayn watched entranced. “You’ll be back soon. I know how. But I’m handling something else first.”

 

“All for nothing,” Zayn whispered. He’d been near Liam after wanting it for days, he’d spent his heat under Liam’s roof, yet he felt more and more dejected day by day. He could not feel more unwanted.

 

“You need to let it go,” Liam said as he frowned at him.

 

“I uh… I do need to thank you,” Zayn murmured. “I was out of mind in the past four days and wanted anything to numb the pain. I was even ready to give myself up to that Damon person –” Zayn saw Liam’s jaw clench tightly and he cleared his throat. “But um… it wasn’t what I truly wanted or needed. Thank you for making sure no one was around while my defense was weak. And also not- also not agreeing to what I asked for. I think it wouldn’t have been wise for my first heat in years, despite how grumpy I’ve been.”

 

“You mean despite how bratty you’ve been?” Liam snorted and Zayn thought he saw a smirk on the man’s face.

 

Zayn flicked away the cigarette and cleared his throat. He smiled slyly and straddled Liam with a slow grace. The man looked a little surprised but he just stretched his arm over the bench and blew smoke towards the sky before looking at Zayn.

 

“You haven’t seen the half of it baby,” Zayn murmured and ran a finger down Liam’s jaw. The alpha’s eyes glinted and he ran his hand up Zayn’s back to grab a fistful of his hair. Zayn gasped and then smirked in glee.

 

“You’re so predictable,” Liam said. He lifted Zayn up to drop him on the bench and then he walked back to the house. “And get inside!”

 

“Bastard,” Zayn muttered and folded his arms petulantly.

 

 

 

**

 

 

“So when are your comrades coming back?”

 

Zayn grinned at Harry as the curly-haired Viper chuckled. They were making Liam’s bed up with fresh sheets. Never in his life had Zayn thought he would be helping a Viper put a fitted sheet on a bed as they joked together. In fact if someone had told him that, he’d have laughed them into tears for being so ridiculous.

 

“Oh you mean after our alpha leader chased them out of the house with a gun because a North Side omega went into heat and caused chaos?” Harry asked with raised brows.

 

“Oh fuck off. Why can’t alphas learn to control themselves? They didn’t have to start rushing at me like dogs fighting over the last scrap of meat,” Zayn pointed out.

 

“I’m not getting into alpha versus omega discourse with you, but think about the fact that as an omega when you go into heat, you’re so desperate and out of your mind that you can’t fight that part of your body that is urging you to get fucked by an alpha, as much as you may not want it deep down. It’s similar for alphas. There is something in their bodies that is screaming at them to help an omega when they go into heat. The smell of heat is pretty enticing to betas as well, so we can’t even imagine how intoxicating it is for alphas. Just something to keep in mind,” Harry said and tossed him a pillow.

 

“I guess,” Zayn said and shrugged. “But then why was Liam able to control himself and get me to safety rather than try and take me like your other Viper friends?”

 

“Liam is a pretty powerful alpha. You have no idea. And in my experience, I’ve only met a few alphas somewhere near as powerful as him and they were also strong enough to control their desires. Alphas that strong develop an upper hand which helps their brain weigh out the pros and cons in dangerous situations. Getting you, an omega in need, to safety was the first priority and Liam recognized that,” Harry answered.

 

“My Baba is a really powerful alpha. I’ve seen him do amazing things. People like to talk shit and say he’s the weaker half in my parents relationship because he let his omega wife become mayor instead of running himself. But I think that’s what makes him so strong. He’s able to put aside that stupid biological alpha ego and support his wife and also see that an omega is more fit to run the city because we’re more logical and intelligent,” Zayn said with a grin.

 

“Omegas are insanely cunning. Your mischievousness and wit alone makes y’all the stronger gender in my opinion. We never know what to expect,” Harry said as he sat down on the freshly made bed.

 

“Why thank you,” Zayn said and curtsied jokingly before he fell on the bed.

 

“Besides, no matter how powerful the alpha, there is always a cracking point. Seems like your heat put a crack in Liam,” Harry muttered so lowly that Zayn wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear.

 

“Was he that affected?” Zayn asked nonchalantly.

 

“I mean… he had to get out of the house and find a quick solution to the mania your pheromones caused,” Harry laughed.

 

“What?” Zayn asked confusedly and sat up. “He slept with someone after I went into heat?”

 

“Yeah…” Harry said slowly like he didn’t understand what the problem with Zayn was. “He wasn’t gonna sleep with you obviously so he needed to burn off that intense need to sleep with an omega.”

 

Zayn felt rage fill his body. He had no idea where it came from. He imagined some faceless omega underneath Liam, panting sweetly for him as he filled them with his knot, and he wanted to throw up. He felt so angry that he could strangle this omega, whoever they were. It was utterly ridiculous but something in his body was screaming bloody murder.

 

“He’s not your alpha, Malik. You need to start recognizing that. This- this thing you’re doing and thinking, is not a good idea. And it will never work out. At least not without a few dead bodies. Let it go,” Harry said firmly as he started walking towards the door.

 

“You don’t need to worry,” Zayn snapped. “He’s made it clear that he doesn’t want me.”

 

Harry paused and stared at him like he wanted to say something but then he clamped his mouth shut and gave Zayn a small smile before shutting the door and leaving. Zayn rolled over and crinkled his nose in distaste because these new sheets smelt like detergent and not like Liam at all. “Fucking hate these Vipers,” Zayn muttered and turned his face into the pillow. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be in his own bed. He wanted to be in his mom’s arms. He wanted to drink Abdul’s chai which warmed him inside out. He just wanted to be miles away from this room.

 

 

**

 

 

He was in a deep dream where he was being chased down a never ending road by some wolves. It made him uneasy and he tried to wake himself but his body felt paralyzed. But then something wet touched his face and Zayn woke up screaming. His heart was beating so fast when he came face to face with a dog. A black pit bull who was on his chest and panting at him.

 

“What the- who are you?” Zayn mumbled and scratched the strange dog’s ear. The dog licked his face again and Zayn chuckled before flopping back on the bed. As surreal as this entire week had been, a pit bull wasn’t even surprising. After a few moments to wake himself up, Zayn went downstairs with the dog trotting behind him. The house was still empty and silent so Zayn assumed that Liam hadn’t allowed any Vipers back yet.

 

He found the back doors opened and when he walked out he was surprised. The grounds behind the house were extensive. They went so far that he couldn’t see anything except the outline of mountains in the distance. There was a flat roofed building some distance from where he stood and Zayn wondered what it was. He saw Harry and a girl, who had a Viper tattoo on her arm, standing near the pool out back and Zayn waved over at Harry questioningly who motioned him to stay put. Harry said something to the girl who nodded and started walking towards the building.

 

“Morning,” Harry said as he came up to him and bent to scratch the pit bull. “Did Peaches wake you?”

 

“Peaches? You really are maintaining the hard ass Vipers image,” Zayn said with a smirk.

 

Harry gave him a blank look as he scratched the dog’s ears again. “You can help yourself to food.”

 

“What’s that?” Zayn asked and indicated towards the building where the girl had disappeared.

 

“Nothing you need to be concerned with,” Harry replied and stepped back into the kitchen.

 

“Is that where you like, hold and torture your enemies?” Zayn asked with a grin as he followed Harry. “Or is it your dahlia kitchen?” When Harry turned away, Zayn laughed. “It totally is! This is some real life Breaking Bad shit. So can I see your dahlia lab?”

 

“Like hell,” Harry scoffed and tossed him a bottle of water.

 

“So is that what the Vipers are all about? Your entire business of generations, as Liam puts it… you make and sell dahlia?” Zayn asked curiously.

 

“Pretty much,” Harry answered as he poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter. “But that’s not all we’re about. We’re a family. A pack. We do more than just dahlia.”

 

“Like what?” Zayn questioned with piqued interest.

 

“You’ve probably wondered why we’ve never been shut down and put behind bars. There’s more powerful people we have in our pockets then you’ll ever know. Ever heard of contract work?” Harry asked as he sipped his coffee.

 

“Yeah,” Zayn said and leaned forward but Harry smiled and turned away. Zayn sighed, he really wouldn’t get any more out of the beta. But this was the first he was hearing about Vipers doing contract work. Did that include contract murders? Zayn practically shuddered.

 

“Where is your alpha?” Zayn asked as he stole Harry’s mug to sip the coffee.

 

“He’s in the garage,” Harry answered. His phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket. He signalled Zayn to stay put and walked out of the room as he mumbled something into his phone. Zayn took another sip of the coffee before he walked out the kitchen. He left the house through the front door and welcomed the sunlight on his body. He walked towards the garage where he could hear a clanking sound. Zayn peered in and clenched his fists immediately when he spotted Liam.

 

The alpha was dressed in jeans and a white wife-beater which clung to his muscled body. His Greek God like muscled body. Zayn sighed as he took in the thin layer of sweat on Liam’s body as the man worked on the tire of his bike. His white bandanna was hanging out of his back pocket. Zayn licked his lips and smiled to himself as he admired the alpha. Fuck. It’s like God was teasing him. Here was this gorgeous alpha who had absolutely zero interest in him. Zayn wasn’t used to this and it frustrated him. Just as he was about to inch in, he heard something which made him pause in his steps. It didn’t register to him at first, but then he realized what it was. Liam was… Liam was singing?

 

Zayn stood as quietly as he could as he strained to listen to the alpha’s voice. It was so low he could barely hear it since music was playing softly from a speaker as well. But there was no mistaking it. He couldn’t make out the song but he was entranced because Liam’s voice was actually very nice. More than just nice. Zayn stepped forward and cleared his throat. Liam spun around in surprise and when he saw Zayn, he glared daggers.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked in irritation.

 

“Your voice is really nice,” Zayn complimented him as he walked in with a smile. “Who knew growling alpha Vipers did things like singing for fun.”

 

“Did you have a reason to be out here?” Liam snapped as he glared at him. Zayn smiled and walked up to the bike to hop onto it, right in front of Liam.

 

“I sing too. Sometimes. I had guitar, piano and singing lessons since the age of five. I ended up going for Fine Arts but I still love music,” Zayn said as Liam wiped down his wrench and watched him with a blank look.

 

“Is that a North Side thing? You guys have so much money and resources that you just go for everything?” Liam asked as he tossed the tool aside.

 

Zayn shrugged and leaned back against the handle bars. “Not everyone. I’ve seen kids from families who have so much money that they can afford to get their kids into any school or profession across the world. Some do, like paying for people to take the LSATs for their kids. But I genuinely enjoy every hobby or interest I took up. Whether it’s painting, sculpting, singing, playing the guitar, or even dancing.”

 

“Dancing?” Liam asked with a raised brow and moved Zayn’s leg out of the way so he could wipe down his bike.

 

“Mhm. I took dance classes through high school and the first two years of college. Hip hop and contemporary. It taught me flexibility,” Zayn said and grinned at Liam.

 

“So when you were dancing at the club with Aaron, that was the result of your professional dance classes?” Liam asked with a small smirk.

 

“Well it got most of the club hot and bothered,” Zayn retorted.

 

“Not all,” Liam hummed and walked across the garage to his toolbox to pull out a screwdriver. Zayn quickly hopped down the bike and went over to the table where a phone was hooked up to the speakers. It was an 80s playlist for some strange reason. He made a mental note to remember that, and then scrolled through it quickly until he saw something that made him grin. He saw ‘Time of my Life’ from Dirty Dancing and clicked on it.

 

Zayn turned around as the music started and saw Liam watching him with a furrowed brow. Zayn walked forward slowly and ran his hand down the zipper of the hoodie he was wearing and opened it slowly.

 

“Are you trying to prove something?” Liam asked and leaned back against the table. Zayn tried not to focus on Liam’s bulging muscles as he folded his arms over his chest.

 

“You mocked my dancing,” Zayn replied and then started singing along. “Cause I’ve had the time of my life and I owe it all to you.” He walked over to a step ladder on the side of the garage and walked to the top rung to start dancing slowly as the rhythm of the music built up. Liam was watching him with raised brows and his lips twitched a little like he was forcing away a smile.

 

“You’re the one thing I can’t get enough of, so I’ll tell you something, this could be love because –” Zayn sang loudly and jumped down from the ladder to spin in perfect circles around the garage. “- Cause I had the time of my life! No I never felt this way before. Yes I swear, it’s the truth, and I owe it all to you!”

 

Zayn smiled widely at Liam as he danced and slowly removed his hoodie which he threw at the alpha. Liam pulled it off his face and gazed at Zayn with a cocked brow. Zayn did a graceful leap and did a few turns to step onto the table and dance on top of it. He ran his hand through his hair as he moved his body in waves and sang along to the music. Then he turned around and grinned at Liam.

 

“Catch me when I run to you,” Zayn yelled.

 

“What? I don’t think so,” Liam said and snapped out of his trance.

 

“Catch me, or watch me jump anyways and fall and break my ankle,” Zayn said as the music started building up. “How is the piece complete if I don’t do the Dirty Dancing lift?”

 

“Are you crazy –" Liam began but it didn’t matter because Zayn jumped down the table and started running to Liam. He could see in the man’s face that he had no plan to go along with it, but right as Zayn neared him and jumped into the air, Liam caught him easily by the waist and lifted him above his head. Zayn laughed in surprise and stretched his legs and arms into perfect perpendicular lines. His whole body was covered in goosebumps and when he looked down at Liam’s face, the man had a small smile on his face as he shook his head.

 

Zayn felt breathless as Liam slowly turned with him in the air. He cupped Liam’s face as the man slowly began to lower him. When his feet touched the ground, Liam’s arms went around his waist and Zayn’s arms snaked around his neck as he stared into Liam’s eyes. They were so brown. He’d seen them glint dangerously at him, he’d seen them turn dark with anger, he’d seen them flash silver shockingly, and now he saw something unnamed sparkling in them.

 

“What’s the consensus now?” Zayn whispered.

 

Liam pulled him closer till he was tight against the alpha’s body. Zayn licked his lips slowly and watched Liam track the movement with dark eyes. Just as Liam lifted his hand to trace his thumb over Zayn’s lower lip, there was a loud rumble in the distance and he quickly pulled away. Zayn sighed and felt cold suddenly as Liam’s arms disappeared from around him. Liam stepped out of the garage and Zayn followed hesitantly. About ten to fifteen motorcycles came ripping down the driveway and they stopped in front of the garage.

 

“They’re back?” Zayn asked.

 

“I sent a few people down to LA to collect some long due money,” Liam replied and walked out to greet the first guy off a motorcycle with some strange blurred handshake. Zayn stayed rooted to his spot out of sheer cluelessness. The moment he was having with Liam was ripped away and he had no idea what he was supposed to do now. Reality came crashing back.

 

He noticed a few cold and hostile looks thrown his way and Zayn grabbed the oversized hoodie and pulled it back on. He felt safer in it. At least Ryan or the other men who had been a part of his kidnapping were not here.

 

“Hey, Malik.” Zayn looked up and saw Liam beckoning him forward with a crooked finger. Zayn walked over to him and glared back at any of the Vipers glaring at him. Fuck them. What was their problem with him? He didn’t ask to be kidnapped.

 

Liam took his hand to pull him closer. “Listen to me, you’re gonna go home today. In a few hours. But for now, I need you to stay in my room. Go.”

 

“Why?” Zayn asked with a furrowed brow. “If I’m supposedly not a hostage, why do I have to stay locked up?”

 

Liam gave him a look that was deadly enough to make Zayn consider agreeing. “Fine,” Zayn muttered. He stomped over to the house and passed by Harry in the foyer as he ran up the stairs. Zayn slammed Liam’s bedroom door shut before he flopped down on the bed. He wasn’t afraid of a couple of Vipers so why did Liam insist that he stay in here whenever they were around? He’d been here for almost a week now and he was going crazy. As awful as it sounded, he had been so caught up in his problems that he hadn’t even thought of his family or friends and what they may be going through. He hoped they weren’t too worried.

 

The door opened and Harry walked in with a tray. He deposited it on the bed and gestured at it. “You didn’t have breakfast and you’re gonna need to stay in here for a few hours.”

 

Zayn sighed and picked up a buttered bagel to bite into it. “If Liam is worried your Viper friends will pounce on me then why do you work with them?”

 

“Liam’s not worried about that. Nobody would dare pounce on you,” Harry said with a snort.

 

“Why? Just a few days ago he had to force people out of the house at gunpoint,” Zayn said through a full mouth.

 

“Pretty simple, they all think he’s claimed you.” Harry shrugged as he folded the blanket Zayn had left in a bundle.

 

Zayn spat his bagel onto the bed and coughed horrifically. Harry frowned at him and the mess he made before handing him a bottle of water. “Wh- what?” Zayn asked hoarsely.

 

“Well… he threatened to kill his own men if they touched you and forced people to evacuate the house. And after Damon left he spread some rumours and said Liam had almost killed him for trying to ‘fuck his omega’ and then Liam’s eyes going silver…” Harry blew a raspberry and rubbed his forehead. “Obviously I know it’s not true, I know Liam better than everyone. But it’s okay to let the rumour swirl because as long as people assume you’re Liam’s omega, they won’t even breathe in your direction. Not just South Side, but in North Side too. And we do need to deliver you back in one piece.”

 

“Ya Allah,” Zayn groaned and flopped back on the bed.

 

“Is the idea of Liam as your alpha so horrific?” Harry snorted and Zayn peered at the beta. Something about his expression was off.

 

“Why? Are you- do you- you like- Liam?” Zayn said slowly as he sat up.

 

“What?” Harry started laughing but his cheeks were suspiciously pink. “Fuck off. No. He’s like the only family I have. My love for him is something that can’t be explained. Anyways. I have to go. But you can’t move. We’re getting you home tonight and then you’ll never have to see this place again.”

 

Zayn watched with suspicious eyes as Harry exited the room and locked the door. He shook his head in confusion. Did Harry like Liam? Maybe. Zayn wasn’t sure but there was definitely something that leaked through the beta’s words that sounded more than platonic. He couldn’t figure these people out. He couldn’t figure this place out.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

“Hold on tight,” Liam ordered and pulled his helmet on.

 

Zayn grinned and pushed forward to wrap himself completely around Liam. The alpha turned his head, and although Zayn couldn’t see his expression, he smirked at him before flipping down the visor of his own helmet. Ten other Vipers got onto motorcycles behind them and kicked their engines to life as well.

 

“What would you do if I fell off?” Zayn yelled to Liam and ran his hand up the alpha’s chest. Liam squeezed his hand in reprimand and zoomed off so fast that Zayn screamed and held onto him. “Asshole!” Zayn yelled but his words got caught in the wind.

 

Liam was at the front and the ten Vipers, which included Harry, followed on their bikes. They drove through the long path that Zayn vaguely remembered from the night Ryan had kidnapped him and brought him to Liam’s house. Zayn enjoyed the ride this time, with the cold wind and Liam’s warm body in front of him. The cliffs seemed daunting as they sped across them but Zayn just held on tightly to Liam. They drove through the main parts of South Side and Zayn watched people in town look at the Vipers in fear as they passed. Zayn had no idea where they were going. All Liam had told him earlier was that he was going back. He was happy to be going home but he felt some melancholy as well.

 

Soon the city lights faded away and they were on the deserted roads that Zayn knew lead to the railroads. Were they crossing over into North Side? Something about this seemed dangerous and Zayn felt fear tingle in his stomach. But then as they neared the railroads, he spotted headlights. Zayn pushed forward and noticed that multiple cars were parked by the railroads. Liam pulled to a stop and the Vipers parked behind him. Zayn wondered if they were being ambushed but then Liam removed his helmet and he looked so calm that Zayn realized that they were expected.

 

“What’s happening?” Zayn whispered as he removed his helmet. Liam didn’t answer but took the helmet from him and then helped him off the bike. Liam gave his hand a squeeze and they walked over to the tracks that separated the North and South Side. Zayn recognized a few of the cars as Lincoln PD cars and his heart raced. But then he spotted the door to a black SUV truck open and-

 

“Baba,” Zayn whispered as his dad got out of the car and strode forward quickly. His face was hard but his eyes softened with relief as he spotted Zayn.

 

“Evening, Chief Malik,” Liam said sarcastically, his tone the opposite of pleasant. Yaser glanced down at where Liam was holding Zayn’s hand and his eyes turned dark with anger.

 

“We’re here. Let my son go,” Yaser ordered.

 

“My men?” Liam said and raised his eyebrows. Zayn watched with bated breath as the police officers behind Yaser stood with their hands on their guns like they were waiting for something to happen. He looked behind himself and saw the Vipers in similar positions, their expressions hostile.

 

Yaser signalled someone and one of the officers opened a door and pulled out two men who looked a little banged up. Their handcuffs were taken off and they walked towards the Vipers, not before spitting at the police officer’s feet. Zayn watched nervously as the officer moved to do something but Yaser signalled him to halt.

 

“My son, Payne,” Yaser said through clenched teeth. Zayn looked up at Liam as a sinister smile spread across the alpha’s face and his hand tightened its grip on Zayn’s. Then he shook his head and turned to Zayn.

 

“This time I mean it. Stay out of trouble,” Liam said in a low voice and ran his thumb quickly along Zayn’s jaw.

 

“Wait… this… this is it?” Zayn asked in a panicked tone. “Will I… will I see you?” Zayn hated how pathetic he sounded but he couldn’t care. He needed to know if he’d see Liam again. He had a feeling his parents would guarantee that he didn’t even pee without a bodyguard from now on, let alone escape to South Side. That would mean never seeing Liam again.

 

“This is it. For real. Try not to get yourself kidnapped again. But if anyone tries anything with you ever again, here.” Liam slipped him something and Zayn looked into his palm to see a small pocket knife with a silver handle that had an L.P. and Viper engraved on it.

 

“I- I can’t,” Zayn whispered and looked at Liam with alarmed eyes. “I can’t not see you –"

 

“Zayn. Beta.” Yaser’s voice was concerned and Zayn looked over to see his dad inching forward. And behind him was Alex. Of course.

 

“Bye Troublemaker,” Liam said in a low voice and his eyes flicked over to the two alphas waiting for Zayn. Something glinted in his eyes and he leaned forward to press his lips in a ghost of a kiss to Zayn’s jawline. Zayn inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, but the moment was over before it began.

 

“Zayn!” Yaser yelled again and Zayn looked over to see his dad and the police officers growing more wary as they started inching their guns out. Zayn started backing away from Liam as something heavy settled on his chest.

 

Liam got onto his bike and before he pulled on his helmet, he gave Zayn a quick wink. Zayn smiled at him but his hand was grabbed and he was yanked back. He spun around and saw his dad looking at him with widely concerned eyes. Yaser pulled him into a tight hug and Zayn breathed in his calming scent. The sounds of motorcycles zooming off filled the night air.

 

“Baba,” Zayn murmured and Yaser kissed all over his head.

 

“Zayn. Beta. Oh my God,” Yaser sighed in relief and pulled Zayn back to inspect his face. “Are you okay? Huh? Did those bastards touch you?”

 

“No Baba. Not a scratch,” Zayn said with a reassuring smile and hugged his dad tightly.

 

“What did- did Liam Payne hurt you at all? I will kill them, I swear,” Yaser growled.

 

“Baba. Relax. I promise I’m okay. Wallah.” Zayn laughed and kissed his dad’s cheek. “Can we go home?”

 

“Yes. Of course. Your Mama is a mess. Let’s get you home.” Yaser gripped his hand tightly as they walked to the car. As they passed Alex, Zayn noticed that the grey-eyed alpha was watching him with relieved and desperate eyes. Zayn patted his arm before he got into the car with his dad. This was going to be a long night. When his dad was busy giving orders to his subordinates, Zayn looked down at the knife in his hands and he smiled before slipping it into his pocket.

 

 

**

 

 

“Zayn!”

 

Zayn flew backwards as multiple bodies collided with him and pulled him into hugs. He huffed out a laugh as his mom started crying into his hair and Safaa sniffed against his chest.

 

“We thought you were dead!” Waliyha said and smacked his arm.

 

“Sorry to disappoint you, Wali. I unfortunately still have a pulse,” Zayn chuckled and she flicked his head in retaliation.

 

“Shut up idiot. We’ve been living in hell for a week,” she murmured and hugged him tightly.

 

“Are you okay baby? You- you’re not hurt are you?” Tricia asked frantically as she cupped his face and looked all over his body for any bruises.

 

“I’m not hurt. I promise. They didn’t touch me. We make way too many negative assumptions about South Siders,” Zayn said tiredly. His family looked at him like he had grown a third head. Zayn sighed and walked towards the living room so he could flop down on the couch. He was exhausted. His dad had been asking him questions the entire ride home and he was not ready to go through it again. He’d eliminated the fact that he’d gone into heat and simply told his father that he’d been kept in a room for five days and then brought home.

 

Tricia and the girls followed him into the living room and sat down tentatively around him. Their faces were still filled with concern and Zayn sighed. Abdul walked in with a tray of tea and sandwiches and he looked at Zayn with tears in his eyes. Zayn smiled gently and got up to hug him tightly.

 

“I prayed night and day for your safe return. Alhumdulillah that you’re safe, Zaynie,” Abdul murmured and kissed his forehead.

 

“Thanks, Chacha jaan. I’ve missed you and your chai.” Zayn laughed and kissed the older man’s cheek before he took a mug and settled down.

 

“Doniya and Rehan are dealing with the press about your return but they’ll be here soon,” Tricia said as she stroked his hair off his forehead.

 

“Where’s my phone? I should let Lou and Niall know I’m okay. And Sean,” Zayn sighed.

 

“You can’t speak to that Sean boy again, Zaynie. It’s his fault that you were taken. Your Baba arrested him for selling drugs. His parents bailed him out and he’s gonna do community service but you are _not_ to see him again,” Tricia said sternly.

 

“What? No way. Sean’s my friend, I’m not gonna just stop seeing him. And it’s not his fault that I got taken. That asshole that took me acted on his own. You can’t stop me from seeing my friends,” Zayn insisted and frowned at his mom.

 

“Zayn –”

 

“Tricia. Not now,” Yaser said with a shake of his head as he walked in. “Let Zayn rest. We’ll talk about everything tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, um… I’d actually like to rest. So…” Zayn got up from the couch, a little awkward and wary of all the eyes on him. He gave his family tight smiles and left the room to hurry up the stairs. He entered his bedroom and let out a breath of relief at the familiar surroundings and scent. Zayn quickly flopped onto his bed and wrapped his arms around his comfy pillows.

 

“Allah, I will never complain about lack of sleep again as long as you never take my bed away from me,” Zayn sighed happily. Something poked his side and he touched his pocket where he remembered Liam’s knife was. He was also still in Liam’s clothes. “Liam,” Zayn groaned and gripped the pocket knife in his hands as he flopped back. It was utterly ridiculous that he _missed_ the alpha when all he had done was glare at Zayn when he was near him. He had been in danger in the past few days but he didn’t care. Being near Liam was overwhelming in the best way possible. The alpha mesmerized him.

 

 

 

**

 

 

“Wake up you stupid fuck.”

 

Zayn flinched awake as someone slapped him across his face. Zayn angrily rubbed his eyes and saw that his assailant was Louis, stood above him with an angry expression, and Niall standing beside him with a smile.

 

“Hi friends. Good to see you too,” Zayn said with a glare and rubbed his cheek as he fell back against the bed.

 

“Niall told me not to say this, but I don’t give a fuck. Zaynie, I’d like to say, I told you so. I told you that you’d get snatched if you weren’t careful and you didn’t listen. Look what happened.” Louis smacked his head and then pulled him into a tight hug. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

 

“I’m okay babe,” Zayn murmured and squeezed Louis back.

 

“Are you sure?” Niall asked and fell on the other side of the bed to wrap his arms around Zayn as well and kiss his cheek.

 

“Positive. Like I told my parents, no one touched me. I had protection from someone,” Zayn said with a grin.

 

“Well I’m glad to hear that your third boyfriend has bigger balls than your other two boyfriends. Your dad ripped Sean and Alex to shreds for what happened to you. I’ve never seen an alpha on the verge of tears like those two were after your dad cussed them out,” Louis cackled. “Sean I still felt bad for, but I took personal pleasure in Alex’s reaming.”

 

“Why’d Baba yell at Alex?” Zayn asked curiously, not that he cared that Alex was put in his place for once.

 

“’Cus the sole reason he got hired was to protect you and he failed,” Niall explained. “Lou punched him for the same reason. He said something along the lines of ‘so you can fuck my best friend whenever and wherever you wish but the one moment he needed you, you were too much of a coward to protect him,'” Niall repeated Louis’ words with a grin.

 

Zayn burst out laughing and wrapped his arms around Louis to hug him. “Legend.”

 

“Gracias,” Louis grinned and nestled his face into Zayn’s neck. “All that aside, I’m so glad you’re safe. I almost had a nervous breakdown when I heard you’d been taken. And Niall cried.”

 

“I did not!” Niall objected. Zayn laughed and pulled Niall close to kiss his cheek

 

“I won’t tell anyone Niall,” Zayn said with a smile. Niall grinned and opened his mouth to say something but then he paused as a frown covered his face.

 

“Did you…” Niall leaned forward and sniffed Zayn’s neck. Zayn gave him a weird look and pushed him away jokingly.

 

“Niall, I know alphas have a weird –” Zayn couldn’t finish because Niall grabbed his face and turned it so he could peer into Zayn’s eyes.

 

“You just had your heat recently,” Niall said quietly.

 

“What?” Louis shrieked.

 

“Shut up!” Zayn hissed and smacked a hand over Louis’ mouth before glaring at Niall. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t get my heats because –”

 

“Because you take blockers on the 15th through the 17th of every month to stop your heat from coming ? Yes but you got kidnapped on the 15th,” Niall pointed out the facts. “Don’t lie to us.”

 

“I need to stop being so TMI with you guys,” Zayn mumbled. “Fine. I had my heat.”

 

“Oh my God,” Louis whispered with wide eyes. “You- you had your heat- your first heat- amongst Vipers?”

 

“Yeah,” Zayn replied and ran a hand through his hair to tug at the tangles.

 

“What happened?” Niall asked, his voice laced with concern.

 

“Nothing. I suffered through it all alone. Locked up in Liam’s bedroom,” Zayn replied.

 

“Liam? As in Liam Payne?” Louis asked slowly in surprise. “Are you serious?”

 

“Yeah,” Zayn said.

 

“Aren’t the Vipers a majority alpha gang? When you went into heat, did they try anything?” Niall asked and squeezed his hand.

 

“Umm… yeah… but Liam… Liam stopped them. He got me to safety,” Zayn coughed and rubbed his comforter.

 

“So you’re on a first name basis with the leader of the Vipers? Jesus Christ,” Louis said with a surprised laugh. “And we’re supposed to think he has enough morals to not lay a finger on you?”

 

“Yes Louis,” Zayn said with a frown. “He’s not as horrible as those stories make him out to be. You don’t know what he’s done for me.”

 

“Zayn… you’re talking like you’re infatuated with that Viper,” Niall said in a confused tone. “He held you hostage.”

 

“No he didn’t,” Zayn snapped. “His stupid- that other Viper guy took me and Liam had no idea!”

 

“How can you say that for sure? What if it was pre-meditated? They did make a deal with your dad to exchange you,” Louis informed him.

 

“Yes because Baba was arresting their men left and right when they didn’t have a hand in my kidnapping! It was one stupid guy!” Zayn yelled exasperatedly.

 

“Are you in like some weird subspace for this Liam Payne guy?” Louis asked with squinted eyes.

 

“I can’t do this. I can’t. If you’ll excuse me, I’ve missed my Swedish massage shower and I could really use a hot shower right now. I’ll see you guys later.” Zayn hopped off the bed and rushed off to his bathroom. He slammed the door shut and leaned against it with a sigh. When his family and friends were this prejudiced against the South Siders and Vipers specifically, how would he ever see Liam again?

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

The sun was just starting to set when Zayn finally wandered downstairs. He had been exhausted with all the questions his family and friends kept asking. Someone who worked for his mom prepped him with press questions since he’d have to give a short interview to clear up the rumours of his disappearance. Then his mom had suggested that he see a therapist since he’d ‘been through a lot.’ He was exhausted. It was ironic that he’d much rather be in the Vipers den and be hiding out in Liam’s bedroom. At least he hadn’t seen Alex since he’d been back.

 

Zayn wandered out to the back grounds and saw Safaa throwing a stick for their dog Rhino to chase. Zayn smiled and ran over to them to grab Safaa and kiss her head which made her shriek and push him off. Zayn laughed and knelt on the grass to hug Rhino and kiss his head.

 

“You know Rhino, I met a dog named Peaches who I’m sure you’d get along with,” Zayn murmured and kissed the dog’s head.

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Safaa asked hesitantly. She settled onto the ground beside him and picked at the laces of her Converse.

 

“Yeah cupcake,” Zayn said and kissed her head. She wrinkled her nose and lightly punched his arm. She was thirteen years old now and not as open to affection as she was a few years ago but Zayn loved smothering her with hugs and kisses anyways until she was reduced to giggles.

 

“So you weren’t forced to marry a Viper?” Safaa asked.

 

“What?” Zayn choked and started laughing. “No! Where did you hear that?”

 

“All these news channels, and people in my school… the rumours were crazy when you were gone,” Safaa explained.

 

“Oh my God,” Zayn laughed in disbelief and smacked his forehead. “No. Nothing like that. Nothing at all actually. Nothing happened to me. People will eventually move on from this story like they do with every piece of gossip in North Side. That’s how these losers are.”

 

“North Siders are losers. I don’t blame you for wanting to get away for a bit,” Safaa said with a grin and Zayn kissed her head.

 

“Wanna go to Pinkberry?” Zayn asked her as he scratched behind Rhino’s ears.

 

“You don’t know? Mama said you’re not allowed to leave the house for a while. Only for college. She said it’s not safe yet,” Safaa said apologetically.

 

“What?” Zayn asked in an irritated tone. “She can’t do that.”

 

“She’s just scared. If having a bodyguard didn’t help you, she doesn’t know what can happen. We all had our security increased and you’re gonna have to stay under the radar for a while,” Safaa said with a tight smile.

 

“Fuck,” Zayn muttered and fell back against the grass.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

“College and back. Nowhere else.”

  
  
Zayn sighed and took a long sip of coffee to curb the headache that he knew was coming. It had been two days since he’d returned and he was now just getting to leave the house. A journalist had come to the house yesterday to conduct a small interview and after that he’d been locked in his room all day. He’d played his music loudly and repainted his wall an angry shade of red in frustration. But his mom was made of steel. She wouldn’t budge on the idea of letting him go out. Things had ended in an argument.

 

“I know, Mama,” Zayn said and grabbed his backpack as he got off his chair. “It’s burnt into my skull at this point.”

 

“Alex and Kabir are accompanying you,” Tricia said as she sipped her coffee across the table. Oh yes. He also had a second bodyguard now because that’s how intense things had gotten.

 

“Mhm.” Zayn grabbed an apple and dropped a kiss to his parents cheeks before walking towards the door.

 

“Zayn,” Yaser called out. “Beta I know this upsets you but please understand how important this is. When things die down we can loosen up the rules but please don’t be upset at these precautions.”

 

“I know, Baba. Khuda Hafiz,” Zayn said and walked out the front door. The town car had been pulled around and a driver sat in the front. Alex and another man, both in suits, were standing by the car and talking.

 

“Morning guardian angels,” Zayn said loudly. Kabir immediately put on a professional face and pulled the door open for Zayn but Alex’s face went through a series of emotions as he saw him. Zayn slipped into the car and immediately pulled out his phone. Kabir sat up front with the driver and Alex settled in beside him. The alpha squeezed Zayn’s knee which made Zayn look over at him with a raised brow.

 

“I’m sure Baba has made it clear how much more professional you need to be,” Zayn said quietly and removed Alex’s hand.

 

“Baby –" Alex whispered.

 

“Mr. Malik,” Zayn reminded him and gave Alex a steady look before he turned back to his phone to send Louis a text. Alex stayed quiet after that and Zayn was more than glad.

 

 

 

**

 

“Zayn!”

  
  
Zayn peered over his sunglasses to see who was yelling for him when arms went around him from behind. He jumped a little but realized it was Sean when he turned around.

 

“If it isn’t my momentarily incarcerated lover!” Zayn exclaimed and pulled Sean into a hug. “How are you?”

 

“I’m okay. How are you?” Sean asked worriedly. “I’m so fucking sorry about everything. Are you okay?”

 

“Ugh. If I hear that question one more time, I’m walking straight onto the freeway,” Zayn groaned.

 

“Sorry, I was just worried. I feel like it’s my fault. Your dad made that quite clear,” Sean sighed.

 

“Oh yeah… sorry about that,” Zayn said with an apologetic smile. “Baba is intense.”

 

“It’s cool. Your life was on the line. Although my parents were not pleased to learn that I’d been in business with Vipers to sell dahlia,” Sean laughed. “They threatened to cut me off but after a few tears they gave up. Only child and all.”

 

“You’re an idiot,” Zayn grinned and hip-checked him. “Well I’m basically on house arrest so campus is the only place I can breathe.”

 

“And that’s your weirdly possessive bodyguard over there?” Sean pointed at Alex standing by the wall with Kabir. Zayn was in one of the less populated courtyards on campus but even then he felt uncomfortable with the heavy security around him.

 

“Yeah… well do you wanna get coffee?” Zayn asked.

 

“Sure. As long as your dad doesn’t kill me,” Sean said as they stood up from the picnic table.

 

“It’s fine. You can use your tears to weaken your parents when money is concerned, I can use my tears to weaken my parents when _anything_ is concerned,” Zayn said with a smirk.

 

“I missed you,” Sean laughed and tugged him close to kiss his cheek. Zayn smiled but pulled away as soon as they started walking towards the café. It was strange, but something had changed. His body immediately wanted to recoil when any other alpha touched him. He had turned away Alex earlier and now he didn’t like Sean kissing his cheek. Sean was his friend first so he knew that they could always return to that, unlike the situation with Alex which was messy. But after living near Liam for a week and losing his senses for the alpha by a simple look or touch, he couldn’t think of anyone else in an intimate way. His body and mind were compromised.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

“Is emotional mating a thing?”

 

“What?”

 

Zayn smacked his hand on the piano keys and turned around with a sigh. He was at home in the lounge, bored out of his mind, as he tinkered with the piano. Niall had come over earlier to keep him company but the blond had been working on an assignment for an hour. He was immersed in his laptop and Zayn was losing his mind.

 

“Emotional mating, Ni. Like in the old myths,” Zayn said and tapped his fingers along the piano bench.

 

“I don’t think so. I mean, infatuation and love happens and is evident through pheromones. Possessiveness is obviously a huge thing and is present in pheromones and scent too. But I’ve never heard of emotional mating before physical mating,” Niall replied as his eyes flicked up. “Why?”

 

“I can’t explain why I’m feeling like this,” Zayn sighed and rubbed his face. “I need to put a name to my chaotic state of mind.”

 

“From what you explained, it seems that your omega senses got attached to that Viper after he protected you. Then you went into heat right after, with him so near you. Now you’re in this limbo state of subspace where you’re away from him and still craving him and your body can’t explain it. Alpha pheromones have a heavier impact on omegas than people understand,” Niall explained.

 

“Cocky much?” Zayn snickered and threw some popcorn at Niall’s head.

 

“Ask your body, love. It’s mourning the loss of an alpha that you haven’t even touched,” Niall teased. Zayn grinned because it was ridiculous but true. He was glad that he had told Niall everything because the blond was the least judgemental person Zayn knew. While his parents and Louis failed to understand what he had been through and what he was feeling, Niall listened patiently and offered his two cents. Most alphas were arrogant and tried having opinions but Niall was always judgement free even when discussing other alphas with Zayn. He would give Zayn warnings or tell him to be cautious at times, but he also knew when to back off and simply listen. Zayn appreciated it immensely.

 

“Shut up,” Zayn muttered and turned back to the piano. “And I have touched him. Just nothing more than that.”

 

“Don’t rub my face in your wild sex life,” Niall snorted and shut his laptop. “Come on. Your sad face is pathetic. Let’s play some basketball.”

 

“My face is not pathetic,” Zayn whined and got up to follow Niall out of the room.

 

“I’m sorry. Your perfectly symmetrical face is not pathetic.” Niall smirked and tugged him close to kiss his cheek. “Put some shoes on. I’ll meet you outside.”

 

Zayn shoved the alpha and went to grab some sneakers so he could join Niall on the basketball court out back. He had no closure to his thoughts or questions and it was driving him further up the wall. His body ached for something, and he knew what it was, but he had no way to get to it. That Viper was his kryptonite.

 

 

 

**

 

 

His most recent piece was a mess. Zayn had to finish and submit his painting in a week for his portfolio but it was not working out. He had tossed aside his previous piece and started painting a wolf that was wrapped around by a white Viper. It was vile and bloody and he had no idea what prompted him to do it. Actually, he knew fully well. A certain Viper wouldn’t get out of his head. It had been a week since he’d returned and he was going out of his mind. He was at the point where he was ready to escape his bodyguards and walk into the South Side and let himself get kidnapped again just to see if Liam would come for him.

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Zayn muttered to himself. “You need a fucking reality check.”

 

He was working in the studio at college and Alex and Kabir were positioned outside the closed doors. He’d forced them to stay out there because he could never concentrate if someone else was in the studio with him. The Fine Arts department was small (and rich) enough that students were available to book any of the multiple studio spaces for individual time and work for hours. It was great so they never had to share space at one time. Zayn got up to wash his hands in the sink when his eyes flitted towards the large windows that overlooked an empty patch of land out back. It was a designated smoking spot, he used it occasionally himself, and sometimes it was a popular spot for students to get together and pop dahlia.

 

But right now something else was going on. Zayn saw a few motorcycles parked near the benches. His heart rate sped up as he saw the leather jackets and white bandannas, and one curly head. Zayn looked towards the closed door where he knew Alex and Kabir were waiting. He would never be able to get past them. He made a quick decision. Zayn pushed open the window and removed the mesh screening. He jumped out and landed on the dirt ground outside the window. Dusting his hands off quickly, he hurried towards the bikes.

 

“… a thousand dollars,” one of the Vipers was saying.

 

“Isn’t Naveen picking up the product for this place? Tyler’s behind bars again. I’m sick of these fucking North Side kids half-assing their jobs. Need to make myself fucking clear,” Harry said as he pulled out his phone.

 

“Harry!” Zayn said as he ran up to the curly-haired Viper.

 

“Wha – Malik?” Harry said incredulously as he spun around. “What are you- what the fuck are you doing here?”

 

“I just…” Zayn paused as he saw the three Vipers with Harry giving him furrowed looks. “I don’t… I can’t… is it possible to speak with Liam?”

 

“Why?” Harry asked with a frown. “What exactly do you need from him? We’re on thin ice right now with the PD. You need to stay away.”

 

“Please Harry,” Zayn pleaded. “I just… I need to see him. And since when do you guys give a fuck about the PD? Are you suddenly scared of them?” The other Vipers scoffed and Harry smirked a little. “Exactly,” Zayn continued. “Please?”

 

“Liam is also in North Side right now to take care of business. He can meet you for a second. You gonna be here for a while?” Harry said as he punched away at his phone.

 

“Less than an hour. My bodyguards are here and they plan on escorting me home,” Zayn sighed.

 

“Mhm. You can figure that out. I’ve informed Liam. He’ll be here shortly,” Harry said. “We gotta go. Take care sexy.”

 

“Bye curly,” Zayn smiled as Harry mounted his bike. The beta Viper grinned at him and then sped off with his fellow gang members. Zayn turned around to hop back into the studio. He spent the next hour in there with his heartbeat going crazy and his palms sweating from nerves. He kept looking out the window but he saw nothing. After an hour, his door knocked and he knew it was time to go home. Liam hadn’t come. Zayn felt dejected and packed away his supplies before he grabbed his backpack and left the room.

 

“Ready to go?” Kabir asked as he straightened his jacket.

 

Zayn nodded and glanced at his watch before walking to the exit door of the building. When they got outside, Zayn realized that it was dusk. The sun was setting and the sky was darkening. Liam hadn’t come.

 

“I’m gonna call the driver to bring the car around,” Kabir said and walked a few feet away as he brought his phone to his ear.

 

“You’ve got a little –" Alex pointed at his cheek and used his thumb to wipe away some paint. Zayn flinched and pulled away with a frown. “You okay?” Alex asked him.

 

“Yes,” Zayn answered through clenched teeth. “I’m just gonna…” Zayn motioned to a water fountain a few feet away and started towards it. He had his own water bottle but he just needed to step away from Alex. Zayn bent to take a sip from the fountain when he heard the roaring sound of a motorcycle engine. He straightened up so quickly that water dribbled down his chin. His heart rate sped up again.

 

Zayn looked towards the street which was a few metres from the building he was standing by. A figure clad in black, on a black bike, pulled to a stop parallel to him. Zayn watched breathlessly as they removed their helmet. Liam. Zayn bit his lip and grinned. The alpha looked right at him and shook his head minutely. Then he jerked his head to the back of his bike.

 

“Zayn?” Zayn looked over to where Alex was walking towards him on high alert. Liam on his bike and Alex walking towards him were the same distance. He made his decision immediately. Zayn ran.

 

“Zayn don’t you dare!” Alex yelled furiously.

 

Zayn ran faster than he had ever run and he saw Liam grin a little. Zayn quickly jumped on Liam’s bike behind him and gripped his waist. “Go!” Zayn shouted as he saw Alex charging towards them, fury evident on his face, and Kabir on his heels.

 

Liam shook his head like he found the situation amusing and he put his helmet back on. Alex was a foot from them when Liam sped away from the curb. Zayn grinned at his bodyguard and flipped him the middle finger. Alex looked absolutely murderous as he pulled out his phone and started shouting something into it. It didn’t matter. Liam had driven off the campus in seconds.

 

 

 

**

 

 

They drove for a while as Liam cut through the freeway and then small streets, avoiding Lincoln PD cars whenever he saw them. It was dark out now so they blended well into the night with their dark clothes. They drove over the railroads and into a part of South Side that Zayn had never seen before. Liam rode past cliffs until they reached a patch of woods where there were many fallen trees. Liam eventually stopped and pushed the kickstand with his foot to support the bike. He got off it and took his helmet off. Zayn had been without a helmet and his hair was in a complete disarray. He gave Liam a small smile and ran a hand through the knots in his hair.

 

“That was unexpected,” Zayn said.

 

“Your father’s going to raise hell in South Side again. That little bitch you call a bodyguard must have already informed him. You’ve put my people at risk again so tell me why you asked to see me?” Liam said as he went to settle on a fallen tree trunk. He pulled out a cigarette to light it and gave Zayn an impatient look.

 

“You still don’t get it,” Zayn whispered and walked over to him. He stared at Liam as the alpha’s face was barely lit behind the cherry of his cigarette.

 

“Get what?” Liam asked and looked at him with a blank face as his cigarette dangled between his fingers.

 

“How I feel,” Zayn pushed out and glanced towards the inky darkness of the woods behind Liam.

 

“How do you feel?” Liam asked in the same even tone.

 

“Why are you doing this? You know what I’m talking about. I’m sure of it. And I _know_ that you feel something in that icy heart of yours,” Zayn said impatiently.

  
  
“You think I’m in love with you or something?” Liam laughed cruelly. “Jesus fucking Christ. You’re something else.”

 

“I’m not saying you’re in love with me. I’m not in love with you either. But your eyes flashed silver…” Zayn paused and stared down at the ground, thankful for the dark to cover his flushed cheeks. “I can’t explain why I’m so overcome with these thoughts about you. With this overwhelming need for you. I’m losing my mind. I can’t… I need…”

 

“Thank you for wasting my time with this childish blabbering,” Liam said and crushed his cigarette beneath his foot as he stood up. “Let’s go. Gotta take you back.”

 

“No!” Zayn shouted. “I’m not going back yet. Why won’t you let me explain? Why won’t you let me show you? It’s like you don’t even want to give me a chance. You’re trying to cover up for the fact that you may want me too. And it bothers you because I’m everything that you hate.”

 

“Let’s go,” Liam barked and started back towards his bike.

 

“I don’t wanna go back!” Zayn argued. “I feel like I’m getting crushed back there. I keep thinking of you and wanting to be back in your stupid bedroom and just being near you. I don’t know what’s happening to me but I can’t go back.”

 

“While you may be momentarily bored of your lavish lifestyle and prep school friends, my home and life is not a vacation for you to come whenever you want to and get a different sort of fun because some side of you with daddy issues craves danger or whatever it is. It’s my life. It’s the life of many South Siders. Many of them would give anything to just leave and get out of a life of this drug business that passes through generations. But that is their reality. It’s not a spa vacation for us like it is for you privileged North Siders who wander into South Side to find some sort of thrill. This is our world. This is _my_ world. My family. And you and _your_ family and everyone around you is threatening my family and that is not something I can fuck with,” Liam said in a venomous tone. He was glaring at Zayn.

 

Zayn suddenly felt very cold. “You’re an asshole,” Zayn whispered and blinked his eyes so the tears pricking them wouldn’t spill.

 

“Get on the bike,” Liam said as he settled onto it.

 

“No,” Zayn said and stood rooted to his spot stubbornly.

 

“Get on the bike, Malik!” Liam yelled.

 

“Fuck off!” Zayn screamed. Liam got off his bike and reached him in a few quick strides. He grabbed Zayn’s arm and pulled him over to his bike. Liam forced him onto the back of the bike before he settled into his own seat.

 

“I swear to God,” Liam began. “I am saying this for the last fucking time. You’re going home and you better not come back or call for me again. _Ever_ ,” he barked

 

“You can’t dictate what I do,” Zayn replied angrily. “If I want to walk into South Side and get high on dahlia in one of your bars or fuck one of your fellow alpha Vipers, I’ll do as I please.”

 

Liam’s body tensed and his hands gripped his handlebars tightly. Zayn felt a rush of vindictive happiness in his body. Liam kicked the bike to life and sped back onto the path they had taken to come here. They passed over empty roads and Zayn clung to the back of the bike instead of Liam to spite the alpha. He stared up at the starry night sky and wondered if this was truly the end of the path he’d stumbled onto and met Liam on. The fire that had been building and burning in his body would never get extinguished.

 

They were passing over the cliffs when Liam suddenly jerked to a stop. Zayn looked around in confusion and wondered why they’d stopped. Were they in danger? But Liam simply got off the bike and took off his helmet to throw it to the ground carelessly. He grabbed Zayn’s hand and pulled him off the bike. Zayn panicked and wondered if Liam was so angry that he planned on abandoning him on this random cliff and driving away. Liam simply pulled him close to the edge of the cliff and then he paused.

 

Zayn waited for a few moments, his breath caught in his throat. Then, Liam turned around. The alpha’s eyes were dark and his expression looked close to what it had looked like the day Zayn had gone into heat and he’d glimpsed Liam’s face pass through arousal and possessiveness before he’d jumped to protect him. Zayn blinked at Liam as time felt like it was moving slowly, with only the sound of the wind passing through trees. Then Liam shook his head and he wrapped his arm around Zayn’s waist to tug him tightly against his body.

 

“I –” Zayn gasped in surprise but he couldn’t continue because Liam lowered his face and claimed his mouth in a searing kiss. Zayn moaned louder than he’d like to admit. His body went immediately limp and his senses collapsed to the extent that he felt like he’d gone blind for a few seconds. Zayn whimpered desperately and wrapped his arms tightly around Liam’s neck to pull himself as close to the man as possible. Liam was kissing him like an alpha possessed in the middle of a rut. Except he wasn’t experiencing a rut. They were just kissing. But by God, Zayn wanted to die.

 

He groaned into Liam’s mouth and the alpha grabbed his ass to pull him even closer. Liam flicked his tongue against Zayn’s lips and Zayn immediately opened them to let Liam slip his tongue in. To his own embarrassment, he mewled when their tongues touched. It was intoxicating. Liam stroked his tongue with his own in a lazy manner but he alternated it with sucking on his tongue possessively.

 

“Liam,” Zayn moaned and the alpha bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Zayn’s eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure. Was this really happening? All these weeks of dreaming and wishing and praying and he actually got what he wanted? This ice cold alpha who rejected him again and again was warm against him and kissing him like he was trying to claim him through his lips. Zayn could die in that moment.

 

“Liam,” Zayn sighed as the alpha left a few lingering kisses to his lips before kissing down his jaw line.

 

“This what you wanted? Hmm?” Liam murmured and squeezed his ass. Zayn realized that slick had started to form and he was unbelievably aroused. And evidently, so was Liam.

 

“Yes,” Zayn breathed as Liam kissed him again, less rough than before but just as exhilarating.

 

“Is this what will make you finally quit being stubborn?” Liam asked. “Are you satisfied?” The alpha moved back and gazed at him with a cocked brow. Zayn licked his lips and tried to catch his breath as he looked at Liam through heavily lidded eyes.

 

Liam let him go and walked back towards his bike. Zayn watched him go in surprise and wanted to laugh. Liam wanted him to know if he was satisfied now? He must be out of his mind if he thought that he could kiss Zayn like _that_ and think that he’d walk off merrily and never look back. As the alpha got back on his bike and picked up his helmet, Zayn marched over to him. Zayn knocked the helmet out of Liam’s hands and straddled the bike, facing Liam and with his back to the handlebars.

 

“Not even slightly,” Zayn said and pushed himself into Liam’s lap and grabbed fistfuls of his hair before kissing him with every ounce of the burning passion in his body. Liam grabbed onto his waist reflexively and opened his mouth to meet Zayn’s tongue in a tango. Zayn grinned against the alpha’s lips and kissed him to his heart’s desire. Liam’s hands moved from gripping his hips tightly to squeezing his ass and Zayn made a desperate sound. He wasn’t even ashamed of the sounds he was making or the scent of his slick becoming obvious.

 

Liam pulled back momentarily and Zayn panted heavily. He knew his lips were probably swollen red, his hair a mess and his eyes wide with desire. Liam was looking at him with eyes pitch black with arousal. He ran a hand into Zayn’s hair and tugged it sharply as he bit the omega’s neck.

 

“You’re such a fucking menace,” Liam said in a husky tone. The alpha had a slight smirk on his face and Zayn grinned.

 

Zayn kissed up the side of Liam’s face and nipped his earlobe before whispering in his ear, “I can be _your_ menace.”

 

Liam tugged his face back by his hair so quickly that Zayn cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Liam’s eyes were glinting as they roamed over every feature on Zayn’s face with a hint of possessiveness. Then he grinned and pulled Zayn close. “You already are,” Liam whispered and ducked forward to claim his mouth in another passionate kiss.

 

 

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've waited so long to write that last scene lmao. Anyways i hope you liked that!!! no smut yet if that's what you were looking for :) and if anyone is confused about things like why Liam really seems to dislike North Side and the Maliks, or Harry being cryptic or Viper business... everything will unfold slowly. I also just want to stress again that if this content isn't to your liking then you shouldn't keep going forward. Zayn&Liam's relationship won't be some soft glittery romance if that's what anyone is looking for, I'm sorry.This fic isn't gonna be high on fluff. It's more dark passion/forbidden romance. Anyways, thank you so so SO much for reading and being so wonderful, I love you guys!
> 
> Let me know what you thought about the chapter! I read all your comments even if I'm late to reply sometimes. I appreciate all your kind words :) And once again, I don't have a set schedule so I don't know when I'll update next. I hope y'all have a nice long weekend!
> 
> \--
> 
> Translations:  
> -chai: tea  
> -Wallah: swear to God/Allah  
> -Ya Allah: Oh God  
> -Gracias: thank you in Spanish  
> -Alhumdulillah: praise be to Allah but is used to say "thanks to Allah"  
> -Khuda Hafiz: a phrase used as goodbye (means may God protect you)
> 
> \--  
> Song 'Time of my Life' is from the move Dirty Dancing.
> 
> \--


	4. Promiscuous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a surprise for me and I guess for you guys too but there was no way I thought I would have this chapter done this week because I'm still having finals but I'm an idiot who wastes time writing fic when she should be studying soooo here's chapter 4 ahead of time lol. Thank you to everyone who left comments on the previous chapter, i read them all and appreciate them sooooo much i haven't had a chance to reply cus im crazed with finals and work, but thank you so much, ily!!! enjoy!!!
> 
> **All trigger warnings apply as usual. special warning in this chapter for abuse of power dynamic and threatening behaviour.

 

 

The water was hot and tinged with the scent of lavender. It made every muscle in his body unwind. Zayn closed his eyes and slipped under the water until he was completely submerged. All the knots in his body loosened up by the heat of water. He stayed under water for a few moments until he couldn’t hold his breath any longer, and then he pushed himself up. Zayn pushed his thick hair off his face as he took in a deep breath. The water had soothed his body but his mind was still frazzled. That turmoil was caused by none other than an alpha Viper.

 

“Liam,” Zayn murmured as heat rushed through his body. He ran his hand down his body and lightly touched his cock. The slight touch made his whole body curl and he gasped softly. It had been 24 hours since he’d last seen Liam, touched him, kissed him for the first time. He was already having serious withdrawal symptoms. But he couldn’t even blame himself because the alpha had consumed him completely.

 

_“Do you expect me to be able to go inside, go to bed, go about my life and forget this happened?” Zayn asked Liam as he climbed off the bike. They were parked down the road from the gates of his community since it wouldn’t be safe driving straight in, considering the fact that Alex had seem him ride off with Liam. Zayn felt bitter at being home. He wanted Liam to turn around and go back to the cliff and kiss him senseless until the sun came up. It had been hard to pull away after they had spent the better part of a half hour kissing on the bike. But then Liam had sternly told him that he had to go home._

_Liam pulled off his helmet and swung off the bike to lean against it. He ran a hand through his hair as he observed Zayn. Then he crooked his finger and beckoned Zayn forward. Zayn raised his eyebrows and smiled as he took a small step forward. Liam rolled his eyes and motioned him even closer. Zayn slid forward half a step and cocked his head as he waited for Liam to speak. The other man huffed impatiently and grabbed Zayn by the elbow to yank him forward until Zayn was between Liam’s legs and flush against his chest._

_“You’re gonna go home,” Liam said as his palm smoothed across Zayn’s lower back. “You’re gonna get in bed, you’re gonna go to sleep, and when you wake up tomorrow, you’re gonna go about your day and not go looking for trouble again. That includes contacting me. Sound good?”_

_“That does not sound good,” Zayn murmured and wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and stood up on his toes. Their faces were a breath away and Zayn licked his lips slowly. Liam’s usually stony face and cold eyes flickered to show a hint of something else. Something Zayn saw and recognized in every alpha he encountered. Desire. Hot desire to take him and have him. But it only flashed momentarily because Liam pulled him closer as a smile tugged at his lips._

_“I think I have you all figured out. But those pretty eyes and fake sweet smile don’t fool me,” Liam said as he rubbed his thumb across Zayn’s chin._

_“You think my eyes are pretty?” Zayn grinned. “Must be hard for your ego to admit that.”_

_“Don’t push it,” Liam whispered. His eyes dropped to Zayn’s neck and something he saw made his eyes darken. Zayn didn’t know what it was until Liam pressed his thumb to a spot on Zayn’s neck and the omega gasped because his skin was sensitive. Earlier when they had been wrapped up in each other on the cliff, Liam had sucked on his neck and left a massive red hickey. Zayn felt dizzy with desire as he saw the possessive look in Liam’s eyes._

_“Keep lying to yourself. I know you want me. I can see it. And you’re gonna crack eventually Liam Payne. You’re gonna be consumed with thoughts of me and as hard as you’ll try to ignore it, you won’t be able to. It’s gonna hit you all at once just how much you want me. You’ll break and succumb to those desires. I know it.” Zayn smiled and bit his lip as Liam stared at him silently. The alpha shook his head slightly and his eyes glinted, but he said nothing. Zayn moved forward and kissed him softly. He felt Liam’s grip on his hips tighten and Zayn almost moaned at the feeling of the alpha’s strong hands and hot tongue flicking against his lips. But he wanted Liam to feel some of his own desperation, so he quickly pulled back._

_Liam let out a low growl as he quickly caught Zayn in his arms and pulled him closer again. Zayn smiled as he noticed how dark Liam’s eyes were. He felt slightly victorious. Zayn quickly pressed his fingers to Liam’s lips and shook his head. “Know how it feels?” Zayn whispered. “Good night, Liam,” Zayn said with a smile and moved back._

_Liam grinned and pulled Zayn into his arms again to press a kiss to his neck before he whispered, “menace.” Zayn couldn’t help the giggle he let out and let Liam kiss his neck once more before he set Zayn down and moved away._

_“Now get home,” Liam said as he got on his bike again. “And don’t –”_

_“Get into trouble?” Zayn interrupted and grinned. “I can’t promise that. You might need to come around and make sure I’m being good.”_

_“You’re funny,” Liam said sarcastically and kicked his bike to life. “Go home, Malik.”_

_“Yes, alpha,” Zayn replied in a teasing tone. A smile spread across his face as he noticed how Liam’s face darkened with desire. His eyes were pitch black. Liam quickly shook his head and yanked his helmet on. He pointed down the street, telling Zayn to go home, and then he sped off on his bike_

 

“Zayn!”

 

Zayn sat up so quickly that the water splashed over the edges of the tub. Someone was pounding on his bathroom door and he groaned in annoyance. He was still aroused and itching for some release. “What!” He shouted in irritation.

 

“We’re gonna be late for dinner with the Pariks! Mama said hurry up!” Waliyha was yelling from the other side of the door.

 

“Yeah, God forbid we miss any of Mrs. Parik’s humble brags about her son in Harvard medical school!” Zayn scoffed and grabbed a washcloth to scrub himself down quickly. He willed the thoughts of Liam to go away so that his erection could fade, otherwise he’d be stuck in here longer.

 

“Just hurry up Zayn,” Waliyha called out. Zayn heard her walk away and he sighed. His skin was itching with the need for something and he felt tightly wound up. It was funny how even outside his heat, his desire for Liam was just as crippling as the peak of heat was.

 

 

**

 

 

The smell of freshly brewed coffee was almost orgasmic to his tired senses. Zayn groaned happily as he descended the stairs and made his way towards the kitchen. They had gotten back late from the Pariks last night and he’d been sporting a migraine by the end. Mr. and Mrs. Parik were senior surgeons at the Lincoln Hospital and city council members as well. Being good family friends with them meant occasional dinners.

 

Zayn detested them because the couple never stopped dropping hints about setting their son, who was an alpha studying at Harvard, up with Zayn. Zayn knew they were doing it out of selfish reasons, considering who his parents were, but his responses were always aloof and uninterested. Because that’s what he was. Uninterested. Uninterested in anyone but Liam.

 

Zayn was about to enter the kitchen when his arm was grabbed and he was tugged into the powder room in the main hall. He spun around in irritation and came face to face with Alex as the tall alpha shut the bathroom door. “What the fuck Alex?” Zayn asked in annoyance.

 

“I need you to tell me what the fuck happened the other day and where exactly you went,” Alex said through clenched teeth. Zayn folded his arms and gave the alpha a cool look. He was thankful that Alex hadn’t told his parents where he’d gone and with who; he had even convinced Kabir to stay quiet. It was all in his desperate need to win Zayn over because Zayn had been giving him the cold shoulder since returning from the South Side. But Zayn knew Alex wouldn’t grant him the same favour again and he needed to be careful.

 

“I’m sorry, did I fall and hit my head and lose my memory because last I remember, you were the employee and I was the employer. You have absolutely no right to question what I do and where I go. Don’t you forget, for even a second, what I’m holding over your head,” Zayn threatened.

 

“Your father is my employer. And _you_ are my responsibility,” Alex said as he walked forward until Zayn was pressed against the wall by the sink. “These antics of yours are highly childish and stupid. When you end up getting kidnapped again, or maybe killed by a South Sider, you’ll realize your stupid games were for nothing. And what exactly are you doing all of this for? To make me mad? Is danger some weird turn on for you? You’ll fuck a Viper to make me jealous? Or for some short thrill?”

 

Zayn laughed loudly and gave Alex a disbelieving look. “Sweetheart, do you think you’re important enough to me that I’d go to the South Side and get kidnapped just to make you jealous? You’re so fucking delusional Alex, I could cry.”

  
  
Alex grabbed his arms and pinned him against the wall so quickly and painfully that Zayn fell silent for a second. There was something wild in Alex’s eyes and for a second he felt scared. But he tampered it down and glared back at the alpha because how dare he. How fucking dare he touch him like this.

 

“You’ll regret your words, Zayn. When you finally find that thrill you’re looking for, when you eventually fuck a Viper or whomever you’re looking for and you come out barely alive and feeling used up, you’re gonna come crawling back to me. Because you _need_ me. There’s no one else in this world who will put up with your ridiculous antics and stupid games. And you can’t live without an alpha because even if you don’t know it, you always need and want someone around to take care of you and fuck you whenever you want it. I’ve seen it in you. And baby no one else will be there for you like I will,” Alex whispered his vile words into Zayn’s ears. Zayn saw red. He was so furious that his body was shaking.

 

“I could kill you. I could scream right here and right now and when my parents come running in, I’ll them you attacked me and then I’ll watch with happiness as my father shoots you point blank. You’re a fucking dog,” Zayn spat.

 

“You won’t do that. Because I know things about you which if I tell your parents, they’ll never let you out of their sight. And then they’ll get you a bodyguard who you won’t be able to fuck and manipulate like you did with me. They’ll make sure it’s someone who doesn’t fall for your charms. Then you’ll miss me,” Alex said with an ugly smile. “You should be thankful it’s me that you’re stuck with.”

 

“We’re through. We are _completely_ through. Don’t touch me or come near me again. Don’t even look at me unless needed. I’m only Mr. Malik to you from now on. You’re not my alpha, Alex. Never were and never will be,” Zayn said with wild eyes.

 

“We’ll see about that,” Alex whispered. He kissed Zayn quickly and painfully as he bit his lip, before moving away. Zayn stared at him in complete shock. “And the person who gave you that,” Alex said and pointed at his hickey, “they will regret this too.”

 

“You’ll regret those words and all of this Alex. You’ll get what’s coming for you,” Zayn said as he gripped the sink to curb his anger.

 

“I doubt you can do anything. You don’t want your father finding out about you fucking around in South Side with Liam Payne. So you’ll stay quiet.” Alex gave him a dark look and walked out of the bathroom. Zayn turned around in frustration and swept all the ceramic pieces holding soap and potpourri on top of the counter to the ground.

 

“I’m gonna kill him,” Zayn whispered as he shook. Angry tears filled his eyes as he looked at himself in the mirror. Alex was spiralling out of control. Zayn should have listened to his friends when they told him not to get involved with his bodyguard. Alex was charming and fun to be around in the beginning. In the early days he had been calm and okay with knowing that Zayn wasn’t serious about him and dated other people. But then the jealousy with Sean was the first red flag. Zayn had laughed it off but this was unreal. The alpha voice incident and this ambush had crossed all limits. But what could he do? He could get Alex fired but his parents would demand to know why and that bastard would spill the truth. Then Zayn would be put with an entire team of bodyguards and never left alone. How would he see Liam again? Why was all of this happening? Why did alphas like Alex have absolutely zero control?

  
Zayn splashed water on his face and calmed himself down before exiting the bathroom and going towards the kitchen. His dad was having breakfast with the girls while his mom went over a list of weekly chores with Maria off to the side. Zayn kissed everyone’s cheeks before settling into his seat with a cup of coffee. He shook his head at Abdul’s offer of breakfast because Alex had killed his appetite.

 

“What’s wrong beta?” Yaser asked with a curious look. “Not hungry?”

 

“Not really,” Zayn muttered and sipped his coffee.

 

“Well you can’t go to class hungry so at least have a banana,” Yaser said and nodded towards the fruit bowl.

 

“Can I drive myself to college?” Zayn asked.

 

“Sorry jaan. The bodyguards are necessary,” Yaser said apologetically.

 

“Fine.” Zayn frowned and grabbed his cup to go back upstairs and get ready for college. He’d go with the bodyguards, but hell would freeze over before he ever talked to Alex again unless if it was necessary.

 

 

**

 

 

“So guess what. Oliver asked me out. We’re going to dinner tonight.”

  
  
Zayn grinned at Louis as the other boy leaned against the wall and smiled at him. Zayn was in his pottery class studio working on his piece after class hours had ended and Louis had come to join him after his own class. The other omega had a happy flush on his cheeks and Zayn was glad that he was happy. Louis had a bad track record with alphas. For some reason all the ones he dated were complete assholes. Zayn had screamed at and punched too many alphas on his best friend’s behalf. But Oliver was a sweet guy. He was gentle and kind for an alpha and seemed to care about Louis. Louis deserved someone special.

 

“I’m happy for you babe,” Zayn said with a smile.

 

“Thank you.” Louis grinned and picked up a lumpy vase set off to the side and frowned at it. “Interesting stuff y’all make in here.”

 

“It’s not easy work, Louis,” Zayn said and took his foot off the pedal so the wheel could slow down. He swiped the back of his clay covered hand across his forehead and sighed. It had been a long day. He’d had a long art history lecture and then the class before this had been brutal as his professor ripped apart a student’s clay piece. Plus, Alex and Kabir waiting outside every class did not make things easier.

 

“I’m only kidding,” Louis said and hugged him from behind. “By the way, your boyfriend outside was shooting me daggers when I came in.”

 

“Don’t call that motherfucker my boyfriend,” Zayn snapped.

 

“Woah.” Louis gazed at him in concern and came around to face him. “What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing. I just- Alex is getting on my nerves and I told him our little thing is off and he didn’t take it well,” Zayn replied.

 

“Yikes. But he got the message right?” Louis asked.

 

“Truthfully… I don’t know,” Zayn sighed and got up to go wash his hands in the sink. “He’s trying to threaten me.”

 

“About what?” Louis asked in alarm.

 

“Ummm… the other night I ran away with Liam,” Zayn coughed and kept his back turned to Louis. “We only drove around for a bit and I came home after that, but Alex saw and he’s holding it over my head. He also threatened to do something to Liam, which is just laughable because how does Alex plan on going after the leader of the Vipers and coming out alive?”

 

Zayn turned around and noticed that Louis was staring at him like he had three heads. “You- you ran away- the Viper?” Louis stumbled through his words in shock.

 

“Don’t Louis. I don’t need my best friend judging me when my ex-fling is simultaneously threatening me,” Zayn warned.

 

“I won’t,” Louis said and walked over to him to grasp his arms and rub them. “You okay though? Is Alex saying anything dangerous?”

 

“Nah. Nothing dangerous. He can’t do anything while he’s employed because I hold equally large threats over his head,” Zayn replied.

 

“What’s he done?” Louis asked curiously.

 

“He was acting like a fucking pig today and then he kissed me forcefully and a few weeks ago… he… he used the alpha voice on me,” Zayn murmured. Louis’ eyes bulged out of his head in shock and his mouth flapped like a fish out of water.

 

“What?” Louis asked hoarsely when he regained his voice. “He what- that’s illegal!” Louis shrieked.

 

“Shh!” Zayn glared at him to silence him. “Don’t you think I know that? He knows that too and I know deep down he’s scared that I’ll tell my dad. He’s grasping at straws right now and getting pushy and frustrated. He’s possessive and angry that I don’t want him and he’s doing whatever he can to fuck up any chance I have with other alphas… like Liam.”

 

“I’ll kill him if you don’t,” Louis said and glared towards the door.

 

“It’s fine Louis. I can deal with Alex. He doesn’t know me and what I can do,” Zayn replied.

 

“Hey,” Louis said and perked up as a smile covered his face. “I have an idea. Do you want him to pay for what he did?”

 

“What do you mean?” Zayn asked cautiously.

 

“Not that I support your midnight romps with that Viper like you two are something out of a modern day Romeo and Juliet fuelled by lust, but I think he may be of use if you want to teach Alex a lesson.” Louis grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

 

“I’m listening,” Zayn said and smiled.

 

“Tell your South Side lover that Alex has been bothering you. Ask him to pay Alex a visit and set him a little straight,” Louis said with a tiny grin.

 

“Lou,” Zayn said in shock. “You want me to get Liam to mess with Alex?”

 

“Hey, I’m just making suggestions. That asshole did something illegal to control you. No one messes with my best friend like that. I want him to learn a lesson and I know you want to as well. Maybe Mr. Viper can help,” Louis said with a shrug.

 

“He told me to stay out of trouble,” Zayn murmured but he was already smiling because he knew he was never going to heed Liam’s warning anyways and he wanted Alex to know what it was like to feel helpless like Zayn did when he used the alpha voice on him.

 

“Give him a call. You know you want to.” Louis smirked and poked his side.

 

“You of all people want me to call him? You lost your shit when I told you I wanted to go to South Side and see him,” Zayn pointed out.

 

“Well just this once I’ll give him a pass. It’s for the greater good.” Louis shrugged and ran a finger through some wet clay on the wheel.

 

“Well that sounds good but I don’t have his number,” Zayn mentioned.

 

“How are you two engaging in this secretive affair or whatever it is without having exchanged numbers?” Louis questioned.

 

“There’s no affair. He’s acting like he doesn’t want me,” Zayn scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh this must be killing you!” Louis gasped with wide eyes. When Zayn glared at him, he started laughing and hugged him. “Can you contact him somehow?”

 

“Well…. there is something… it’s not very safe but I could try,” Zayn said slowly as an idea came to his mind.

 

“What is it?” Louis asked curiously.

 

“I need to go see Baba at work,” Zayn said with a grin. “I’ll call you later and tell you how it went.”

 

“Babe! What are you going to do?” Louis yelled as Zayn san to the bench on the side to grab his backpack and jacket.

 

“I’ll call you Lou!” Zayn yelled back and yanked open the door to run outside. Alex and Kabir got up from their spots on the bench and stood alert as he walked over to them.

 

“I’m going to the station to visit Baba. I’m taking him some lunch and I’m gonna hang out with him for a while. You can drop me off and leave,” Zayn said and strode outside without waiting for an answer.

 

They got to the car and Zayn slipped into the back as the two men got into the front. Kabir start driving and Zayn stared out the window with a grin. He would find a way to contact Liam again. He wouldn’t let the alpha go this easily. And he knew Liam wanted him as well now. There was no way that he didn’t with the way he kissed Zayn all possessively and desperately. Zayn looked up and saw Alex watching him the rear-view mirror. Zayn rolled his eyes and mouthed ‘fuck you’ before turning his eyes back to the window.

 

 

**

 

 

Lincoln Police Station was located in the heart of the city and there was a lot of traffic at this hour. It was lunch hour and people in suits were bustling past the high rise buildings as they got quick lunches before going back to work. They drove past town hall where Zayn knew his mom would be at work before they finally got to the station. Zayn grabbed the bag of food he had bought on the way and climbed out. Since he would be with his dad, Kabir and Alex left him for the time being and drove away.

 

Zayn walked into the building and waved at the two betas at the front desk who recognized him and smiled. He moved through the different groups of desks as people who recognized him as the Chief’s son smiled at him and called out greetings. Zayn reached the office at the back that had ‘Chief of Police – Yaser Malik’ written across the frosted glass. He knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds before it was opened by his dad whose face lit up and he smiled.

 

“Zayn,” Yaser said and ruffled his hair. “What’s brought you here beta?”

 

“Just bringing you lunch.” Zayn waved the bag and smiled sweetly. “Thought I’d hang with my Baba jaan.”

 

Yaser’s eyes softened and he kissed Zayn’s head before moving away and letting him into the office. Zayn walked in and saw someone sitting across his dad’s desk. The dark head turned around and gave him a surprised smile.

 

“Don?” Zayn said as he realized it was his older sister Doniya.

 

“Bubsy,” Doniya said and engulfed him in a hug. “What’s up?”

 

“First of all, please for the love of Allah and the Prophet stop calling me that. And secondly, I’m bringing Baba some lunch. Why are you here?” Zayn questioned as he settled into a chair.

 

“We’re going over security details for your mom’s upcoming press conference about the new health centres for omegas. There’s been some threats from conservatives who might be protesting outside the conference. We want to tighten some security,” Yaser sighed and shuffled through some paper.

 

“I’m sorry,” Zayn frowned. His mom was helping bring major changes for omegas, especially concerning their sexual health, into the city and people with regressive thinking were not happy. It was astonishing how many people in North Side, in the world overall actually, had issues with how omegas dealt with their sexual health. Conservatives thought blockers were wrong and omegas should always spend their heat with an alpha in the traditional sense. They also had problems with abortions and it had been extremely difficult in the past few years when an abortion centre had finally opened in Lincoln and people didn’t have to go down to LA for the procedure. With the new health centre that aimed at providing consultations, abortion pills and blocker prescriptions without much hassle, some people were not happy.

 

“People are looking for reasons to be angry,” Doniya said with a shrug. Zayn nodded and unpacked the food as his dad and Doniya started going over a list. He looked towards the door and knew this was his chance to do what he needed to do.

 

“I’m just gonna run to the bathroom. Start without me,” Zayn said and hurried out of his dad’s office.

 

“Zayn, my boy! How are you?” A tall man with a booming voice said as he stepped out of an office down from Yaser’s. Zayn smiled as he recognized the man as one of the Sergeants. He was friendly man who was close with his dad and always seemed to be smiling.

 

“Hi Robert. I’m good. Say hello to Mrs. Cattrall,” Zayn replied and continued on his way because if he stopped, the conversation could go on forever. He rounded a corner and came to a row of cubicles. He spotted the wide shoulders in a police uniform that he had been looking for, bent over a desk, and he grinned.

 

Zayn walked over quietly and leaned against the gray division between the cubicles and cleared his throat. The man looked up and became startled when he saw Zayn. The beta police officer smiled slowly and turned around in his chair. “Zayn Malik,” he said slowly.

 

“Andre,” Zayn said and hopped onto the desk. He cocked his head and gave the man a smile. “How’ve you been?”

 

“A little devastated since you never called me. But okay otherwise,” Andre said and crossed his arms. He looked Zayn up and down and then smiled again when he met his eyes. His cheek dimpled and Zayn grinned because the beta man was quite handsome. He’d met him at his dad’s office Christmas party and they’d instantly hit it off which was followed by drunk blowjobs in one of the Sergeant’s empty office. He hadn’t contacted the man after that but Zayn knew he could get what he needed from him.

 

“Well you didn’t exactly make much effort to find me either,” Zayn pointed out and reached forward to tug Andre’s tie. “Two way street babe.”

 

“Excuses,” Andre said and laughed. “What’s up?”

 

“I was thinking you could make up for not calling me by helping me out,” Zayn said and plastered on a sweet smile which had been called devastatingly charming in the past (not his own words).

 

“How?” Andre asked as he blinked a few times.

 

“I need to get a phone number. I’ve heard that you guys have databases for that,” Zayn murmured and traced his finger over Andre’s knuckles.

 

“I can’t do that. Chief would fire me in a second if he found out,” Andre said with a shake of his head.

 

“My Baba won’t know. He’s sufficiently distracted. Please babe?” Zayn murmured. He looked around and made sure no one was walking by before he slipped off the desk and walked behind Andre’s chair. He ran his hands down the man’s chest and brought his face close to his ear. “Do me this little favour?”

 

“What’s in it for me?” Andre asked, his voice was tight like he was already affected.

 

“Anything you want,” Zayn whispered and blinked his eyes slowly in the way that he knew drove people nuts. It was his best weapon. That, and his disarming sweet smile which he gave Andre.

 

“How do you manage to do that?” Andre said, his eyes looking foggy.

 

“Do what?” Zayn asked innocently.

 

Andre sighed and smiled a little before he leaned out of his chair and looked down the aisle of desks. “Fine. But really quickly. And I can’t be involved in this so I’m gonna coincidentally go to the bathroom right now while I coincidentally leave the database open. It just needs a name.”

 

“Thank you,” Zayn said and kissed his cheek. He gave the beta a wink as he walked away from his desk. Zayn made sure no one was looking and he quickly sat in the chair. Sure enough, there was a database open with a few weird search engines asking for different things. Zayn bit his lip not knowing where to start. He typed ‘Payne’ into the search bar and waited. A couple of results came up with the name Payne and Zayn scrolled past them until he saw ‘Liam James Payne.’ Zayn smiled and grabbed a sticky note from Andre’s desk as he clicked on Liam’s name. For some reason a mugshot came up when he clicked and Zayn was surprised, although he shouldn’t be. Liam’s face was stone cold as always and his eyes looked dead. It hit him in that moment that Liam was a criminal. An actual criminal. Of course his mugshot would be here.

 

Zayn sighed and cleared his thoughts before scribbling down the contact number that appeared. The address was for a place that was in downtown South Side and very obviously not the large house way outside the main parts of the city. Zayn couldn’t think of that right now. He shoved the sticky note in his pocket and cleared the search bars before hurrying away from Andre’s desk. He knew that when the man returned he’d ask for his phone number or want to ask him out again. He was a sweet guy and Zayn didn’t want to let him down but he also had no interest in anyone other than Liam.

 

He walked back into his dad’s office and saw him and Doniya still at work although they had eaten half of the food Zayn brought. “Where’d you go? Thought you wanted to eat lunch together?” Yaser questioned as Zayn sat down again.

 

“Oh, Robert started chatting with me,” Zayn said and smiled. “Ummm... Baba jaan,” Zayn started in the sweetest voice he could muster.

 

Doniya snorted and shot him a knowing look. “Oh Lord. Someone wants something. That over the top sugary sweet ‘Baba jaan’ voice of yours is so freaking obvious.”

 

“I would never!” Zayn gasped dramatically.

 

“Doniya,” Yaser chided and gave his eldest a warning look, although he was grinning. Then he looked at Zayn and smiled softly. “What is it beta?”

 

“I’m hanging out with Lou and Niall tonight but please, please, _please_ can I be without the bodyguards? I’m 21 years old and it’s embarrassing that I have to be constantly babysat. Niall and Louis are enough protection. I promise I won’t go anywhere else,” Zayn pleaded and pouted a little.

 

“That’s not safe Zaynie,” Doniya pointed out. “After the kidnapping –”

 

“Can we please stop using that as a reason to punish me?” Zayn frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“No one is punishing you,” Yaser said and squeezed his hand. “You were kidnapped. It wasn’t your fault. But I’m just worried about you kids all the time. We can’t compromise the security just yet. Please understand, jaan.”

 

“Okay what if I take just one guard,” Zayn pleaded. “Just one guard and I’ll be at Niall’s apartment the whole time.”

 

“Well… I guess so. I can tell Kabir to have the night off and Alex can accompany you,” Yaser responded.

 

“Other way around. Give Alex the night off and Kabir can stay,” Zayn said.

 

“Really? I thought you and Alex were friends,” Yaser said in confusion. If only he knew.

 

“Yeah well… he deserves a night off too. I’ll go with Kabir,” Zayn answered with a smile.

 

“Alright. But please Zaynie, stay out of trouble. With these threats about the press conference we have to be looking out for our fronts and backs. Now we have the animosity of the South Side and North Side conservatives both,” Yaser said with a tired look.

 

“I’ll be safe, Baba,” Zayn smiled and got up to go over to his dad. He settled onto the arm of Yaser’s chair and hugged him tightly and kissed his head. “Thank you, I love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Yaser replied and kissed his head.

 

“Zayn aren’t you participating in the Spear’s charity polo match?” Doniya asked.

 

“Yeah,” Zayn replied.

 

“Baba we should make sure Alex and Kabir know about that so they’re available to go down to LA that weekend. Wali and Safaa should have security too because a public event like that can be more unsafe,” Doniya said.

 

“Of course,” Yaser replied. Zayn slipped back into his seat and unwrapped his sandwich as his dad and Doniya fell back into their conversation. Zayn touched his pocket where the yellow sticky note was burning  a hole. He was dying to call Liam, not just for the Alex reason, but also for himself. Maybe he could even convince the alpha to meet up.

 

 

**

 

 

Zayn had just gotten home and he felt slightly triumphant at Alex’s annoyed look. He’d been informed that he was off the clock for the night because only Kabir was needed to accompany Zayn to Niall’s place later that evening and the alpha had driven off the moment Zayn had gotten home. Zayn fell onto his bed and finally got the chance to pull out the sticky note from his pocket. He grabbed his phone with a smile and entered the number with shaky fingers. His body was already thrumming in excitement at getting to hear Liam’s voice.

 

The phone rang a few times before someone finally picked up. “Hello?” A deep voice answered in a short tone.

 

“So it’s not just me you’re always cold with. You answer the phone in an annoyed tone too,” Zayn said with a grin.

 

“Who is this?” Liam asked in irritation from the other end. Zayn could hear traffic on the other end and he assumed that Liam was on the street somewhere.

 

“Yours truly,” Zayn said with a smile.

 

There was a pause and then a low huff. “Malik,” Liam replied. “Should have known.”

 

“I’m like that shadow you can’t get rid of,” Zayn told him and twirled his necklaces around his finger. “How are you?”

 

“How’d you get my number and why are you calling?” Liam asked.

 

“I see. Straight to business,” Zayn sighed. “Someone called us Romeo and Juliet today. I don’t think Romeo treated Juliet so rudely.”

 

Liam laughed from the other end and Zayn smiled. “And I’m pretty sure Juliet wasn’t constantly annoying Romeo,” Liam replied and Zayn could hear the smirk in his voice.

 

“Asshole spotted,” Zayn muttered although he was smiling a little. “I need something from you.”

 

“What makes you think I want to give you anything?” Liam inquired.

 

“Oh you want to give me _something_ I’m sure of it. I felt it against me on the cliff,” Zayn snickered.

 

“You’re such a little shit, Malik,” Liam replied. “What do you want? I don’t have time.”

 

“Ummm… I heard you do contract work sometimes,” Zayn said. It went silent on the other end and Zayn fidgeted as he waited for Liam to say something.

 

“What are you getting at?” Liam asked in a low voice.

 

“I need you to talk to someone for me,” Zayn said slowly.

 

“What?” Liam asked, sounding annoyed again. “I don’t have time for childish games.”

 

“No- I…” Zayn sighed. “This was a stupid idea. I’ll just go –”

 

“Malik,” Liam interrupted as Zayn started to shut the phone. “Stop beating around the bush. What is it?”

 

“Can you… ummm… someone has been bothering me and he doesn’t seem to get the message that I want him to fuck off. Can you… would you be able to shake him up a little? God this sounds so dumb.” Zayn rubbed his face in embarrassment an sighed.

 

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked, his voice surprisingly concerned.

 

“My bodyguard Alex. He’s been a little handsy when I tell him no and he’s even threatening me. I want him to learn his lesson. He makes me feel a little helpless sometimes and I just want him to feel that way for once,” Zayn murmured softly.

 

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds and Zayn thought Liam had hung up. But he hadn’t. “Alex Wells right?” Liam asked in voice that had a slight edge to it.

 

“Yeah…” Zayn said slowly.

 

“Okay. Stay away from him and don’t be afraid to pull out that knife I gave you if he tries to act a certain way again. As for him… I’ll talk to you soon,” Liam replied.

 

“Liam!” Zayn shouted quickly. “Don’t… don’t kill him. And don’t hurt him too seriously… wait… actually forget I said anything. Oh God… I shouldn’t have. I’m a horrible person. I can’t believe I was asking you to hurt someone. Just forget I said anything,” Zayn rushed out and rubbed his face worriedly.

 

“Have a good night, Malik,” Liam replied simply.

 

“Wait!” Zayn said quickly, but Liam had hung up. “Shit!” What had he done? Had he really just asked Liam to hurt Alex? He shouldn’t have. His Baba always said you can’t take justice into your own hands. But he had been so angry and frustrated at the way Alex had been behaving. Louis called it borderline abusive and Zayn was just done feeling helpless with Alex’s threats. But he shouldn’t stoop to his level and try to hurt him. He couldn’t. Zayn tried calling Liam again and again but all his calls went ignored. He was fucked.

 

 

**

 

 

“I shouldn’t have done that. I really messed up.”

  
  
Zayn sighed and shovelled a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Niall patted Zayn’s head where it was resting on his shoulder and smiled at him.

 

“Damage is done kiddo. You should have thought of that before you hired a Viper as your hitman,” Niall laughed.

 

“He’s not gonna kill him, Niall!” Zayn exclaimed. “Ya Allah, what have I done.”

 

“I hope the Viper kicks his ass,” Louis said as he walked out of Niall’s kitchen with a beer in hand. He was still dressed up after having returned from his date and he was glowing with happiness. Zayn was happy that Louis’ date went well but he wanted to slap his best friend for initiating the idea of sending Liam after Alex.

 

“Thank you for putting that stupid idea in my head, Lou,” Zayn said with a glare.

 

“Zayn, you can’t even see the different ways that Alex has been controlling you emotionally. You’re a strong person with a good head on your shoulders but everyone is vulnerable to emotional manipulation,” Louis said in a worried tone. “Alex has done a lot of fucked up things and abusing the power imbalance between you by using his alpha voice was just one of them. One very _illegal_ fucking thing.”

 

“What I did is also illegal,” Zayn sighed.

 

“Yeah but he wouldn’t be stopping anytime soon so if the Viper shakes him up a little than he deserves it. Karma has it coming for him,” Louis said with a shrug.

 

“I kinda agree with Lou,” Niall said and squeezed Zayn. “That jackass tried to threaten Prince Zee. He deserves to get a little fucked up.”

 

“You’re horrible!” Zayn exclaimed and punched Niall’s arm who started laughing.

 

“No but I’m serious, Zayn. I love you and I want to sorta kill Alex myself. I hope he at least gets a black eye tonight,” Niall said with a scrunched brow.

 

“Well… I wouldn’t be horribly put off if he gets a black eye,” Zayn mumbled.

 

There was a beat of silence as all three of them just watched Gordon Ramsay rip apart a contestant for their disastrous cheesecake. Then Louis broke the tranquility and spoke up from his position on the armchair.

 

“You think you can ask your Viper boyfriend to fuck up that one jackass from my theatre group whose been messing with our rehearsals?” Louis inquired.

 

“What’s the matter with you!” Zayn yelled and threw a cushion at Louis’ head.

 

 

 

**

 

 

“You look stressed out.”

 

Zayn pulled his thumb out of his mouth, his nail furiously bitten down from nervousness. He glanced over at Kabir in the driver’s seat and gave a small smile to his bodyguard who was looking at him curiously.

 

“How did you know?” Zayn asked.

 

“Well my girlfriend is doing her masters in behavioural psychology and she likes to tell me random facts like people always chew their nails when they’re nervous or stressed. That and your face is really pale,” Kabir said with a grin.

 

“Is it painful to be with someone analyzing your every move?” Zayn asked jokingly.

 

“Kinda,” Kabir laughed. “But I love her. When you love someone, then their little annoying habits become just a dot on the spectrum of their personality. You just love them for who they are. Annoying habits and everything.”

 

“That’s sweet,” Zayn murmured. He’d never been in love but the unconditional aspect of it made him long to feel it and have someone feel it for him someday.

 

“So?” Kabir asked again as they pulled past the gates of the community.

 

“Boy trouble you can say. Alpha boys,” Zayn laughed embarrassedly at his own silly problems.

 

“I see.” Kabir grinned. “I’m afraid I can’t help you there. My beta experience in the love department would be of no help.”

 

“Well thanks anyway,” Zayn replied with a smile as they pulled past the gates of the Malik house. He unlocked his seatbelt and got ready to leave the car and finally crawl into bed.

 

“Hey,” Kabir said and Zayn turned to look at him. “Part of my job is to observe every little thing about you and the people you interact with. This may be inappropriate of me to say and you can totally tell me off since you are my employer, technically your father is but you know what I mean… anyways… I’ve noticed that there’s something going on between you and Alex…”

 

“Oh… oh umm.. yeah that’s over. I ended it. But please… please don’t tell my parents,” Zayn pleaded.

 

“I won’t. But in my personal opinion, as your bodyguard and someone whose job it is to look out for your safety, try to stay away from him. There’s something off about him that I can’t put my finger on but it’s bothering me. If you’ve ended things then that’s good but try not to be alone with him. I can’t exactly ask your father to let him go ‘cus I’m the new guy and Chief Malik really trusts him. But I’m more than happy to accompany you whenever you’re alone,” Kabir said.

 

“Thank you,” Zayn said and smiled at the man. “I really appreciate that.”

 

“Good night then Mr. Malik,” Kabir said and smiled back.

 

“Zayn is fine. And good night.” Zayn climbed out of the car and started walking towards his front door. It was quiet inside and he assumed everyone was out or in their rooms. He climbed the steps and entered his room to collapse into his bed tiredly. It had been a long day and the anxiety of whatever Liam may or may not have done to Alex was eating away at him.

 

Letting out a loud yawn, he started to pull off his sweater so he could get comfortable in bed. His sluggish movements had drawn half of it up when his phone buzzed in his jeans pocket. Zayn pulled it out and saw a text from an unsaved number. He frowned and unlocked his phone to realize it was from Liam. He hadn’t saved it earlier in the day but it was the same number. Zayn’s heart starting beating faster and he clicked on his message quickly.

 

**From Unknown Number: Meet me at the same spot where I dropped you off a few nights ago.**

Zayn’s heartbeat got faster and he jumped up from his bed. He tugged his shoes on again and hurried out of his room. He could hear his parents voice drifting down the hall so he first went back in his room and turned the shower on and shut the door so if anyone came in, they’d think he was showering. Then he snuck down the stairs and out of the house. There was night time security guards at the gate of the house so he slipped out from a side vine covered entrance in the garden.

 

It took him ten minutes to power walk past the other houses in the community until he reached the gates. He slipped through the pedestrian gate and waved at the night guards. They waved back and then Zayn hurried down the sidewalk. He was nearing the small park where Liam had dropped him off the other day when he saw a now familiar motorcycle parked by the side. And a figure in signature black leaning against the bike and smoking. Zayn smiled and hurried forward. He came to a stop in front of Liam and the man looked up mid-smoke.

 

“Jaaneman,” Zayn said in greeting and smiled softly. Liam gave him a confused look and Zayn just shook his head. Liam took one last drag and then crushed his cigarette beneath his foot before he took Zayn’s hand and tugged him forward.

 

“You really are the kerosene that unleashes a fire of chaos,” Liam said and cupped the nape of Zayn’s neck in his palm and rubbed the short hairs at the back. Zayn smiled brightly as tingles spread through his body.

 

“That’s what my tinder bio says,” Zayn replied in a light, teasing tone. Liam rolled his eyes although a grin was tugging at his lips. His hand cupped Zayn’s cheek and his thumb rubbed the edge of his nose ring.

 

“Your bodyguard, or should I say boyfriend, is a real piece of work,” Liam muttered.

 

“Alex? Not my boyfriend. Never was and never will be,” Zayn murmured as he looked deep into Liam’s dark brown eyes.

 

“Good to know you have some semblance of taste. You did fuck him though, didn’t you?” Liam asked with a raised brow.

 

Zayn shrugged and just smiled at Liam. “I’m pretty sure he did the fucking.”

 

Liam’s hands tightened on his waist and his eyes turned black for a second which made Zayn’s insides rejoice. “I’m sure he did,” Liam muttered and tilted Zayn’s face up to kiss him. Zayn let out a sound of surprise and tried not to grin too widely. His arms snaked around Liam’s neck and he pressed up against the alpha’s body. His brain felt dizzy as Liam’s scent swirled around him. The alpha was giving off strong pheromones of desire and possessiveness.

 

Zayn gasped as Liam squeezed his ass and started kissing and biting along his neck. Zayn dropped his head back and closed his eyes as Liam’s lips trailed along his neck. The alpha nipped the same spot he’d left a hickey on the other day and Zayn moaned softly. His body was rushing with hot need and he could feel a tingle forming that would soon set off the formation of slick. Zayn groaned and curled closer to Liam to look up at him with hazy eyes.

 

“Liam,” Zayn whispered and looked into the alpha’s eyes which were coal black with desire.

 

Liam smirked a little and rubbed a thumb across Zayn’s swollen lips. “Go home,” he said.

 

“Why’d you come here?” Zayn asked confusedly.

 

Liam shrugged as he turned around and grabbed his helmet. He look Zayn up and down before turning to his bike. “Felt like it.”

 

“Well, what did you do to Alex?” Zayn questioned.

 

“Your lover boy is alive. Although he did run into an unfortunate incident at a club downtown earlier. Got into a small brawl. Heard he has a nice shiner. Unfortunate incident,” Liam clucked his tongue in faux concern.

 

“Asshole,” Zayn said and laughed a little. “Hey –” Zayn placed his palm on Liam’s wrist and rubbed the white bandanna wrapped around his wrist between his fingers. “I didn’t really want you to go after Alex, it was a bad decision in a moment of weakness because I was mad at him. But thanks anyways… I guess.”

 

“Show that fucker the door as soon as you can,” Liam said and kicked his bike to life.

 

“Liam… when can I see you again?” Zayn asked hesitantly.

 

“You know I’ve realized that whenever I tell you to stay away and stop contacting me, you take that as an initiative to keep putting yourself into my path. Again and again. And I don’t think I can tell you to stay away anymore,” Liam said as he regarded Zayn with a deep gaze.

 

“You know it baby,” Zayn said and smiled brightly at the alpha.

 

“I’ll see you, Malik,” Liam said.

 

“Wait! Liam, come on. I wanna see you tomorrow,” Zayn pleaded and pushed his lower lip out a little and blinked his eyes slowly.

 

“Wow. Is that how you get all these alphas falling over their feet for you?” Liam snorted. “I’m not that easy.”

 

“Fine,” Zayn groaned in defeat. “Just- I’ll come to the South Side myself if I have to but I’m not gonna just go about my life and try to forget these two amazing times that we’ve kissed. I know you want me and I’m not gonna fall for your silly ways to push me aside.”

 

Liam sighed and shook his head. “You really are infuriating. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow?” Zayn tried not to show his excitement.

 

“See you soon, troublemaker,” Liam replied and tugged his helmet on before he drove off into the night.

 

“See you, Liam,” Zayn whispered and couldn’t help the grin that covered his face as he watched Liam fade into the distance.

 

 

**

 

 

Saturday mornings were for family brunches. Zayn looked forward to them because it was the one day in the week that his mom got up early to prepare breakfast with Abdul and she baked her special blueberry muffins from scratch which Zayn loved. Today he was in an even more exceptional mood because he knew Liam would contact him at some point and he’d see him. Zayn skipped into the kitchen and saw his mom taking a tray of muffins out of the oven while Maria and two other maids laid out dishes and silverware on the kitchen island.

 

“Morning,” Zayn said and kissed his mom’s cheek. Tricia kissed his cheek as well and handed him a fresh muffin.

 

“Try not to ruin your appetite too much because Doniya made halwa for the first time and she’s bringing it over,” Tricia said.

 

“She used Baba’s recipe?” Zayn asked and smiled at Abdul as the older man walked past and ruffled his hair.

 

“She did indeed,” Yaser said as he walked into the kitchen.

 

“Subah bakhair,” Zayn said and kissed his dad’s cheek.

 

“Subah bakhair? Someone is in a good mood,” Yaser laughed and pinched his nose.

 

“I just think that today’s gonna be a good day,” Zayn replied and walked over to the coffee machine to pour himself a cup.

 

“Good Morning, Chief Malik. Morning, Mayor Malik.”

 

Zayn turned around and saw Alex standing in the entrance of the kitchen. He looked like shit. His right eye was sporting an ugly purple bruise and his left cheek had a red bruise. His lip was cut, his knuckles were bruised and he looked pale.

 

“My God, Alex!” Tricia gasped. “What happened!”

 

“I was at a bar last night with some friends and some Vipers were there. They started an incident with my friend for no reason and did this when I stepped in to help,” Alex replied. He shot Zayn a quick look and Zayn scoffed internally at the blatant lie.

 

“Oh my God. You’re a good friend to step in like that and those people are really vile to do this to you. It’s not like we can prevent them from being in North Side but sometimes it would be easier if they didn’t come up here to cause trouble,” Tricia sighed.

 

“How do we know they were causing trouble?” Zayn asked curiously.

 

“Zaynie! Look at Alex’s face!” Tricia exclaimed in surprise.

 

“You can have the day off, Alex. Get some rest. Kabir is here if Zayn needs to go somewhere,” Yaser said and patted the man’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you. I know you wanted to run the resumes for the new security by me and I’m happy to stay and help,” Alex offered. Zayn rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen because he couldn’t stand this man being fake anymore.

 

He walked out to the back deck to inhale some of the crisp early morning air. He started to walk towards the deck chairs when his arm was grabbed, much like the other day, and he was pulled to the side again. Zayn wasn’t even surprised when his back met the brick wall of the house and he saw Alex in front of him.

 

“Didn’t I tell you not to touch me ever again when you grabbed me like this the last time?” Zayn asked in a low threatening voice.

 

“I know that you had a hand in this,” Alex said and pointed to his bruised face. “Somehow, someway, I know you had a hand in this. And you should know that I’m not gonna forget this. You should be careful from now on. You can’t get rid of me. I’m gonna make your life a living hell for this, Zayn. And the person who did this on your beck and all, they should watch out too.”

 

“Keep in mind that the person that did this to you for my sake, can also _kill_ you for my sake. I just have to say the word. So I’d take it easy with the threats,” Zayn hissed.

 

“I think _you_ need to fucking watch it with the threats, sweetheart,” Alex whispered harshly and shoved him into the wall. He snaked his hand to the back of Zayn’s neck and pressed lightly. “I can get you to do _anything_.”

 

“I could kill you for that you bastard!” Zayn snarled and shoved Alex away. “My father is in the kitchen. You must not care about your life if you’re making threats ten feet from him.”

 

“You keep using your father as a threat but I have yet to see you actually go to him. You wanna know why? Because if your father finds out you were sleeping with me, you’ll lose respect in his eyes and you don’t want that. And when I tell him you’re fucking a Viper, he’ll have a dozen security guards around you that won’t even let you take a piss by yourself. You’ll never go to your father. You’re nothing but an afraid little omega,” Alex said.

 

Zayn’s fist flew so fast that Alex didn’t see it coming. He felt to the ground and groaned in pain as he covered his other eye. Now the asshole would have two black eyes. “Touch me again and I will cut your dick off. Then I’ll get my father to cut your arms off. And then that same Viper who got you beat up last night because I asked him too, he’ll come and rip your remaining limbs off and bury you alive,” Zayn said furiously.

 

Zayn bent to Alex’s level and looked him dead in the eye. “I’m not an afraid omega, Alex. But you should be afraid of me. I sleep with a knife under my pillow and I’m not afraid to use it on you,” Zayn continued angrily as Alex stood up again.

 

“You’ll regret that. You fucked me over and now I won’t let anyone else have you. Not that Viper and not anyone else,” Alex said, his eyes wild.

 

“I’m not yours or anyone’s to have!” Zayn practically screamed. “Get that through your fucking head! You disgust me. I can’t get you fired just yet but rest assured I’ll make sure you’re never alone with me again. And soon you’ll be out of our home. I have two younger sisters and I won’t let a sociopath with insanely possessive tendencies like you around here.”

 

“It’s only you that I’ve ever wanted!” Alex yelled. “Why can’t you see that? Not this job. Not anyone else. Just you, Zayn.”

 

“I should have seen this coming after that time with your rut. I was so stupid to believe you,” Zayn muttered and backed away. “Just fuck off, Alex. Please. Fuck off.” Zayn quickly turned and rushed back into the house. He didn’t know why but his body was shaking. Doniya and Rehan were here too so Zayn had to school his expression into something calm and join his family.

 

“Zaynie get ready to taste halwa even better than Baba’s,” Doniya called out and waved a dish around as she walked towards the dining room. Zayn smiled tightly and poured himself a glass of water to settle his nerves. He saw Alex pass by the archway of the kitchen and he gave Zayn a cold look before he disappeared.

 

The ironic thing, the most fucking ironic thing, was that his parents had hired Alex to protect Zayn from all the dangers of the outside world. But what they hadn’t realized was that they had brought the danger into their home. Now the biggest threat to Zayn was under his very own roof and he couldn’t even tell anyone or drive that person out.

 

 

**

 

 

Red paint. Black paint. Fiery orange paint. Zayn had sloshed all the colours of anger over his bedroom walls. He didn’t know how else to pour out his anger. Alex had left him furious all day. Zayn had been in his bedroom for hours with music at a deafening level and sheets on the ground as he threw paint in random directions at his wall. He himself was covered in paint but he couldn’t care. His mom had poked her head in a few hours ago and asked him what was wrong. Zayn had shrugged her off and said he was just stressed out. His parents had then left for a dinner with friends and the girls had gone to hang out with their own friends. Zayn had the house to himself to blast his music and let his anger out. He was in the middle of opening a can of purple paint when his phone buzzed on his bed. It was Liam.

 

**From My Fix: Same spot. Ten minutes.**

Zayn grinned and quickly texted him back.

 

**To My Fix: What if I wasn’t home?**

**From My Fix: I know you are. Hurry up. I’ll be gone at the eleventh minute.**

Zayn rolled his eyes because he knew that Liam wouldn’t actually leave. He tossed aside the paintbrush and ran into the bathroom. He was a mess. Zayn stripped so quickly that he ended up hitting his knee on the edge of his clawfoot tub. He swore loudly and jumped into the shower. He scrubbed his skin harshly and quickly and got 90% of the paint off. He jumped out and saw that five minutes had passed. He ran to his closet in a towel and pulled on the easiest outfit. Black jeans, black hoodie and black boots. He looked at his hair in the mirror and groaned. It was a wet mess. And since he had no time to blow dry it and style it with hairspray, it would dry in its curly state and be even more messier.

 

“Fuck it,” Zayn muttered and grabbed his necessities before running out the door. He grabbed his jacket and pulled his arms into it as he ran down the driveway. He paused because he knew the guards would notice him leave without a bodyguard and tell his dad. He sighed and snuck out the side door again to leave. Zayn ran quickly and got out of the community in record time. He spotted Liam in the same spot and Zayn smiled. All of his anger from before was fading away and excitement and happiness were taking it’s place.

 

“Hi,” Zayn said breathlessly as he ran to a stop and pressed a hand to his chest as he caught his breath.

 

“Eleven minutes. I was about to leave,” Liam said with raised brows and handed him a helmet.

 

“You wouldn’t leave without me.” Zayn grinned and accepted the helmet.

 

“What –” Liam’s brows were scrunched and he rubbed his thumb across Zayn’s cheek. “Is that blood?”

 

“Oh,” Zayn laughed. “No it’s paint.”

 

“Were you using your face as the paintbrush?” Liam asked.

 

“It’s very precise,” Zayn joked and pulled on his helmet as he settled onto the bike behind Liam. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s torso and pressed his head against his back as they sped off. Why did this feel more like coming home than being in his own home did?

 

 

**

 

 

They pulled to a stop outside Wolf’s Bar and Zayn climbed off the bike on stiff legs. Taking a shower and riding on a bike in the brisk air had numbed his body completely. Zayn took off his helmet and handed it to Liam as the alpha also climbed off the bike. Zayn ran a hand through his hair which had indeed dried into a tangled, curly mess.

 

“I think I like this unruly look,” Liam commented and ran a hand through Zayn’s hair.

 

“Less North Side?” Zayn asked with a smile. Liam just took his hand and started walking towards the entrance.

 

“Stay by my side. People here don’t automatically like you because you spent a week captive in my house,” Liam informed him. “None of your usually snarky behaviour. Got it?”

 

“They won’t touch me when you’re around. Don’t they think I’m your omega?” Zayn asked.

 

Liam looked at him for a second in silence and then he just pushed open the door and music poured out as they walked into the bar. It was busier than Zayn had ever seen it. The music was loud and there was laughter and voices coming from all corners. When they stepped in, it was like every pair of eyes turned to them. Zayn didn’t know if it was because of Liam or him. But it was a surprising sight, the two of them together. And people stared unabashedly.

 

“Come,” Liam said and tugged him by the hand to walk towards a booth. Zayn spotted Harry sitting there with a few people and he suddenly started to feel uneasy. The last time he had been around Vipers he had been almost attacked. Liam was with him and he knew no one could touch him but he still felt uneasy.

 

“Boss,” one of the men said and stood up to give his spot to Liam. Liam made a gesture to the second guy on that side, who gave Zayn a furrowed look as he stood up. Once the spots were clear, Liam motioned for Zayn to slide into the booth first, so he was beside the wall, and then he sat down beside him.

 

“Hey beautiful,” Harry teased as he grinned at Zayn. Zayn smiled back at him but Harry looked over at Liam and raised his eyebrows in question to something.

 

“No?” Harry asked with a smirk. Zayn looked in confusion between Harry and Liam, who was giving Harry a stony look. “Fine,” Harry chuckled and stood up from his seat. “I’ll get us some drinks. Malik?”

 

“Beer is fine,” Zayn replied. He looked across at the person who had been sitting beside Harry. The boy was giving Zayn a cold look. He was around Zayn’s age, maybe a year or two older, and he had dirty blonde hair and eyes that were two different colours. One blue and one green. He was quite striking. But Zayn couldn’t decipher his cold look. The boy looked over at Liam quickly, and longingly, and then he stared down at the table. Oh. So that was it.

 

Zayn fidgeted nervously because Liam was preoccupied with talking to a person who had approached him and Zayn let his eyes flit around the bar while he was very aware that the boy in front of him was staring. He eventually looked the boy dead in the eyes and raised his eyebrows. Zayn wasn’t afraid of anyone. And if this boy had a problem with him or was jealous because he was here with Liam, then he could deal with it. 

 

“Your Tricia Malik’s son, aren’t you?” The boy asked with a bitter look.

 

“Yes. Problem?” Zayn questioned.

 

“Why are you here?” The boy scoffed in annoyance.

 

“Noah!” Liam snapped angrily from beside Zayn. The Noah boy flinched at Liam’s harsh tone.

 

“Liam… I just don’t understand. The Maliks and all the other North Siders have ruined our lives in so many ways. Tricia Malik banned illegal blockers in the city and people like us can’t afford the legal blockers since they’re so expensive, so we’re fucked. I have to suffer through painful heats because of that law. And you… Liam you _hate_ them. Because of his family, Ruth –”

 

“Shut up!” Liam’s voice was laced with so much anger and his eyes were so venomous that Zayn held his breath and stared down at the sticky table. Who was Ruth? What had happened? “You’re not here to start shit. Shut the fuck up or go home. Your choice.” Liam gave Noah a strong glare and the omega boy looked hurt.

 

“I can’t believe this,” Noah’s voice was shaky. “And two weeks ago when I was in heat, you didn’t come because you were with him? Two years you’ve been with me in heats and all this North Sider does is flash his pretty eyes and you abandon me for him? I can’t…”

 

“Noah,” Liam began but the boy had slipped out from the booth and walked away to the back.

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t…” Zayn felt helpless because he didn’t even know what he was apologizing for but he felt guilty for some reason.

 

“Ignore Noah,” Liam said as Harry slipped back into the booth with three beers in his hand.

 

“Why’d Noah storm off?” Harry asked and pushed their beers forward.

 

“I forgot that he’d gone into heat that same week that you know,” Liam said and nodded towards Zayn.

 

“So? You’re not bound to him. That boy should be glad we still let him stay around here after what his brother did,” Harry pointed out.

 

“Hmm.” Liam hummed but he looked distracted. Zayn picked up his beer and sipped it quietly as he looked around the bar. People were still looking towards him either in hostility or curiosity. He suddenly wanted to go home.

 

“So you North Siders know how to handle your alcohol or are you all just delicate, uptight, little things?” Zayn looked up in surprise as someone smacked down a tray of shots and sat down beside Harry.

 

“What?” Zayn asked in surprise as the girl in front of him grinned. She was clearly an alpha and had piercing brown eyes and long braids that swept past her hips. Her eyes were rimmed with eyeliner and she had a septum piercing. She wore the Viper bandanna on her wrist and a Viper tattoo adorned her upper arm. Zayn noticed Liam smile at her so she was probably safe to talk to.

 

“You drink, kid?” She asked again and slid shot glasses towards him.

 

“Of course,” Zayn replied and grinned.

 

“Good. Can’t imagine Payne’s omega being some weak little bird,” she said and lifted a shot glass and motioned Zayn to do the same. Zayn wondered if he should correct her and say that he was _not_ Liam’s omega, far from it, but he realized that she probably wouldn’t believe him.

 

“Who are you?” Zayn asked curiously and lifted his glass.

 

“Sasha,” she answered and tossed her shot back. Her grin was wide as she waited for Zayn to do the same.

 

“Is this an initiation or a hazing?” Zayn questioned.

 

“Neither,” she replied. Zayn shrugged and tossed back the shot which he chased with his beer. She pushed another one forward and Zayn took it and clinked his glass with hers before downing it.

 

“Easy,” Liam warned and squeezed his thigh.

 

“You can go take care of business, Boss. I’ll watch your omega,” Sasha smirked.

 

“Very funny.” Liam rolled his eyes. “I do need to find Vincent though. Harry, Malik is your responsibility. Sasha, go easy.”

 

“I can watch myself,” Zayn scoffed and tossed back another shot. His body already started to feel a little less wound up and he had a nice buzz going. If he had another shot then he’d be drunk soon enough.

 

“Stay out of trouble,” Liam warned before he walked away.

 

“You put a crack in Liam like no one has in years,” Sasha said with a grin. “Congratulations.”

 

“Thank you?” Zayn said in confusion.

 

“One more,” Sasha said and pushed another shot glass towards him. Zayn looked over at Harry who shrugged and smiled. Zayn tossed back the tequila and then took a sip of his beer.

 

“Oh man,” Zayn let out a giggle. “Tequila was a bad idea for shots.”

 

“Why?” Harry asked.

 

“I have different kinds of drunk. Tequila makes me slutty drunk.” He started laughing at himself and knew he was doomed. He was already starting to get drunk.

 

“I wanna see slutty drunk Zayn Malik!” Harry gasped.

 

“Or you could experience slutty drunk Zayn!” Zayn cackled.

 

“Liam would kill me. So no thanks.” Harry grinned and Zayn frowned because he didn’t understand why Liam would kill him.

“Liam always looks like he wants to kill someone,” Zayn mumbled. “He even looks at me like that.”

 

“Liam doesn’t wanna kill you. _Believe_ me.” Harry laughed and looked over at Sasha who was laughing too and they shared a look.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Zayn asked and blinked at them in confusion. “Why does everyone keep secrets from me?”

 

“You’re cute,” Sasha said with a grin and snapped her fingers at a boy passing by. “Daniel. Get us a round of beer and another tray of tequila shots. We’re gonna get this North Side omega South Side drunk.”

 

“Slutty drunk!” Zayn exclaimed and hiccupped which made him burst into laughter. Harry and Sasha stared at him before they started laughing too.

 

“He’s well on his way,” Harry noted.

 

“I’ll buy the next round,” Zayn offered and fumbled for his wallet.

 

“Oh honey, we don’t buy around here. This is Liam’s bar,” Sasha said as she settled back in the booth comfortably.

 

“Wow. I learn something new about him every day,” Zayn mumbled. “A mystery of… a mystery of secrets that man is.”

 

“Mystery of secrets. That’s Liam’s new tag line,” Harry snorted.

 

“It’s fitting,” Sasha chuckled. Another girl with a blue pixie cut and a bright smile joined them and slipped into Sasha’s lap. The alpha introduced the second girl as Lena, her omega. Zayn greeted the girl with a smile and soon the four of them were drunk and playing a game of never have I ever which Lena had started.

 

“Never have I ever made a sex tape,” Harry said. The two girls didn’t drink and Zayn smiled before he took a sip of his beer.

 

“Malik! You’re nasty!” Sasha exclaimed and Zayn shrugged.

 

“One of my exes got turned on by filming us,” Zayn explained with a giggle. “We broke up but he still has the videos and I have no idea what he does with them.”

 

“Wacks off to them every night ‘cus he lost your sexy ass,” Harry laughed.

 

“I know he’d never leak them ‘cus he was a nice guy but it weirds me out that he still has them,” Zayn said and wrinkled his nose.

 

“Who has what?” Liam asked as he slipped in beside Zayn.

 

“Malik’s ex-boyfriend still has videos of them having sex,” Harry supplied. “He jerks off to them.” Harry was smirking at Liam and waggling his eyebrows. Zayn had no idea what all these secret looks meant but his mind was too fuzzy to decipher them. Zayn leaned into Liam’s side and closed his eyes.

 

“What a comfortable pillow,” Zayn mumbled. Liam wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed him before he lowered his mouth to Zayn’s ear.

 

“Are you hammered?” Liam whispered.

 

“I’d love to be hammered by you,” Zayn whispered and looked up at Liam to give him a grin. “Sexy boy…” Zayn started humming the song by Air and kissed Liam’s neck before biting his ear lobe.

 

“Jesus Christ. I asked you guys to watch him!” Liam snapped at the other Vipers.

 

“He wanted to get slutty drunk. Not us,” Harry said with a laugh.

 

“This music is so boring,” Zayn groaned and climbed over Liam’s lap to jump out of the booth.

 

“Malik!” Liam yelled. Zayn ignored him and went over to the jukebox in the corner. Oh man. This bar was really outdated. Zayn couldn’t read properly since his eyes were blurry. But he flipped through some of the records and found one for 2000s hits. Zayn hit play and when Nelly Furtado’s Promiscuous started he laughed. He turned around and saw that a few people were dancing in front of the bar. Zayn lifted his arms above his head and started moving his hips slowly because he loved the song and couldn’t stop himself.

 

When he turned around he saw that Liam was watching him. Zayn smiled and walked back over to the booth. But instead of going to Liam, he grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him up. Zayn pulled him over to the makeshift dancefloor and turned his back to Harry so he could dance against the beta boy.

 

“You really want Liam to kill me,” Harry chuckled but he didn’t stop either and he wrapped his arms around Zayn to dance with him.

 

Zayn grinned at Liam who was straight across from him. The man was watching him with one brow cocked. “Promiscuous boy, you already know, that I’m all yours, what you waiting for?” Zayn mouthed along to the lyrics as he stared right at Liam and grinned at him. He ran his hands into his hair and closed his eyes as he let his hips move against Harry. Liam’s face was neutral so Zayn decided to kick it up a notch. He stepped away from Harry and used a bar stool to step on top of the bar. Some of the alphas in the bar started whistling in their drunken state and shouting lewd comments.

 

Zayn peeled off his hoodie so he was wearing only his t-shirt underneath and then he _really_ let loose. He was dancing with all his inhibitions lost and he could see every alpha and beta in the bar watching him with hungry eyes. People were whistling and shouting for him too. Zayn got to his knees and grabbed the necklace of an alpha in front of the bar and tugged him forward. The Viper looked a little flabbergasted. Zayn smiled slowly and ran a finger down his face before he stood back up and danced to the other side of the bar. Harry and Lena joined him and Zayn laughed as they danced with him to the ending of the song on top of the bar.

 

Right as that song ended, Nelly’s Hot in Herre started and Zayn screamed as him and the other two broke out into another dance. His performance had put the entire bar into such a good mood that they forgot who he was and everyone cheered for him as the entire bar sang along with Nelly and danced to the song. When the chorus came and the entire bar sang ‘it’s getting hot in here so take off all your clothes’ in unison, Zayn felt brave and ripped off his t-shirt which made people cheer even more loudly for him. Harry was laughing at him in shock and when Zayn looked back towards their booth, Liam was nowhere to be found.

 

 

**

 

 

Zayn was curled up in a booth and sipping a bottle of water. The bar was empty now since it had closed for the night. Harry and Liam were behind the bar, discussing something in low voices. Zayn yawned tiredly and turned his head to watch them. What time was it? On his way here he had texted his parents that Niall had picked him up and they were at the movies. So he knew they wouldn’t be worried but it was getting quite late. Zayn pulled his phone out and sent a fumbling text to his mom that simply read ‘sleeping at Niall’s.’ He’d figure out the eventual issue of being without a bodyguard later.

 

“Night sexy,” Harry called out.

  
  
Zayn blinked at him tiredly. “Where are you going?”

 

“Home,” Harry replied. “Liam will get you wherever you need to go. You made the bar more fun than it’s been in a long time, so thanks. I’ll see ya.”

 

“Byeeeee,” Zayn drawled with a smile and blew Harry a kiss. The beta laughed and walked out the door. Zayn looked towards the bar and saw Liam doing something behind it. Zayn got up from his seat and stumbled over to the bar. Liam was counting money and he looked up when Zayn stumbled over and then he went back to his task. Zayn climbed onto the bar and sat on it cross-legged.

 

“Hi,” Zayn said and smiled brightly. The alpha gave him a curious look, his fingers blurring as he counted the money quickly. “You must have practice with counting bills that quickly,” Zayn snorted. “I didn’t know you had a bar. Don’t you make enough with the… you know… dahlia?”

 

“You can’t stack money under a mattress. Obviously it goes somewhere,” Liam said and waved at the bar.

 

“Money laundering,” Zayn whispered loudly. “I get it.”

 

“God,” Liam muttered and put the money into a bag before walking into the back room. Zayn reached behind the bar and pulled out a bottle of tequila which he opened and drank straight from the bottle.

 

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Liam asked as he came back and pulled the bottle away.

 

“No!” Zayn whined. “Not nearly.”

 

“I think you have,” Liam said sternly and grabbed a towel to wipe down the bar.

 

“Where did you go earlier? You know… when I was… up… there,” Zayn said slowly. It was hard to form sentences at this point. He blinked at Liam who was wiping down the counter and looking at him. Didn’t he have employees for this stuff?

 

“I do but two of them are in LA for a job and one got her heat in the middle of her shift so I let her go early. That’s where I was when you were dancing. I was getting her home safely,” Liam said.

 

“Oh. That’s nice of you,” Zayn murmured. “I thought it was because you were put off… by my dancing… ‘cus you don’t want me or something. Or maybe you were jealous.”

 

“Why would I be jealous?” Liam asked with raised brows and sipped his own beer.

 

“Because… all the alphas were looking at me like they wanted me,” Zayn said slowly.

 

“How do you know what they were thinking?” Liam asked.

 

“I know what horny alphas look like,” Zayn said and grinned. “I’ve seen that look one too many times.”

 

“I’m sure of it,” Liam said and shook his head although he had a hint of a smile on his face.

 

“You don’t believe me? This –” Zayn said and waved at himself, “- has gotten a lot of alphas. And left many hanging desperately. My milkshake really does bring all the alphas to the yard.”

 

Liam walked over to him and grabbed his legs to drag him to the edge of the bar. He cupped Zayn’s face and stared at him with glinting eyes. “I know it does. You’re one of a kind, troublemaker.”

“I really have gotten into a lot trouble over stupid, silly alphas,” Zayn giggled.

 

“Like your bodyguard?” Liam asked.

 

“Him. I’ve also caused some fights between alphas I was seeing casually at the same time. I fooled around with my high school’s rival school’s football captain which caused a lot of shit between the two teams because our football captain was trying to get with me. I hooked up with a police officer who works under my dad. I hooked up with my sister’s private tutor and he was upset that I didn’t wanna date him seriously so he quit and my sister was not happy. And the biggest secret… you can’t tell anyone,” Zayn whispered and leaned forward. Liam was giving him an amused look and just staring at him. “Last year… I had a short lived affair with my professor.”

 

“Jesus,” Liam snorted. “You must fill the quota for all of North Side’s omegas.”

 

“It was hot at first because it was a secret, he was handsome and no one, not even my friends knew. But he got too attached and wanted us to be monogamous and became a ‘proper couple.’ He was ready to quit his job. He told me he loved me,” Zayn hiccupped and burped at the same time and started laughing. “But I didn’t love him obviously. The turn on factor died and I left him. The asshole failed me but whatever, it was just an elective. Was fun while it lasted. The only thing I miss is how he used to call me ‘the perfect combination of sexy and cute.’ I mean, it’s a line from that movie Crazy, Stupid, Love so no credit to him, but still… it was sweet.”

 

“You’re really breaking hearts left and right huh? Making these alphas fall in love with you and leaving them high and dry,” Liam asked and swept a hand through Zayn’s hair. Zayn blinked at him slowly as he got caught in Liam’s eyes.

 

“Some are falling in love with me while the one I really want doesn’t even seem interested,” Zayn mumbled sadly.

 

“You have no idea,” Liam murmured and sighed before he leaned forward and kissed Zayn’s jaw. When he moved back he stared at Zayn intensely. Zayn didn’t know why he was staring at him like that. His brain was too fuzzy to figure this out. “Your eyelashes… are ridiculous,” Liam said in a low voice.

 

“It’s the Pakistani gene. They’re not fake,” Zayn said and grinned.

 

“Mhm. It’s probably these eyelashes that trap those poor fools. They get lost in your eyes and then they’re gonners,” Liam said and smiled at him.

 

“It’s the Malik factor,” Zayn giggled again and he saw something shift over Liam’s face. Something softened in his eyes and he squeezed Zayn’s hand.

 

“What is?” Liam asked.

 

“People can’t resist falling for a Malik. My mom made up the term when she met my dad in high school. Apparently he was a heart breaker with his good looks and omegas lost their minds for him,” Zayn explained.

 

“You’ve switched the gender but brought about the same kind of chaos,” Liam chuckled and moved down the bar to clear away some glasses.

 

“Hey. I’ll have you know –” Zayn started as he crawled over the bar, but his vision was compromised because he was drunk and he stumbled over the edge. He gasped and Liam was beside him in a second and he caught him.

 

“You need to be more careful,” Liam sighed and helped him back onto the bar.

 

“Why would I need to be careful when you’re always there to save me?” Zayn smiled and wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck to pull him close.

 

“I won’t always be there,” Liam said and squeezed his waist. “And you’re drunk and you won’t remember this tomorrow so I think I can get away with saying this right now, but I’m always worried about you. You attract trouble and I just want you to try and stay alive. You can do that right?”

 

“Do what?” Zayn yawned and dropped his head on Liam’s shoulder. “I just wanna sleep.”

 

“How do I get you home in this state?” Liam asked.

 

“It’s… okay,” Zayn slurred tiredly. “I told my parents… I’m at Niall’s.”

 

“Yeah I don’t know who Niall is. I guess you’re coming with me,” Liam said and patted his side. “Come on.”

 

Zayn took Liam’s hand and jumped down the bar. He stumbled a little and laughed at himself. He followed Liam outside and waited as the alpha locked up the bar. He then took Zayn over to his bike and made him sit in front of himself.

 

“Otherwise you’ll fall,” Liam said and adjusted the helmet on Zayn’s head before putting on his own. Zayn leaned back into the alpha’s warmth and barely stayed awake as Liam started driving. The drive wasn’t that long and they stopped at an apartment building. Zayn frowned and wondered why they weren’t at Liam’s house. It didn’t matter right now. He was exhausted. When Zayn continued to stumble, Liam swept him into his arms walked through the lobby of the building.

 

“Thank you kind prince,” Zayn mumbled and snuggled closer to Liam.

 

“You’re welcome princess,” Liam replied as he entered an elevator.

 

“Hey! I’m not a princess,” Zayn said in a thick voice.

 

“Oh that’s right. You’re Juliet.” Liam smirked down at him and Zayn giggled.

 

“Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I’ll be waiting, all there’s left to do is run. You’ll be the prince and I’ll be the princess. It’s a love story baby just say yes,” Zayn sang into Liam’s chest.

 

“For the love of God, do not equate me to a Taylor Swift song,” Liam said as he exited the elevator.

 

“Well you recognized it.” Zayn laughed and closed his eyes as they felt heavier.

 

“My sister used to listen to her songs,” Liam said so quietly that Zayn wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear. He just stayed silent as Liam unlocked a door and they walked through a dark apartment. Zayn felt like he was drifting to sleep when his back hit a soft mattress. Zayn rolled over and blinked at Liam who was a few inches from him. The alpha’s eyes were full of strange emptions that Zayn’s couldn’t figure out. Then he ran the tips of his fingers along Zayn’s jaw and smiled.

 

“It’s happening to you,” Zayn said and giggled.

 

“What is?” Liam asked.

 

“You’re falling in love with me,” Zayn replied and grinned. Liam moved back quickly like he’d been punched and Zayn laughed again. “I see it in your eyes Mr. Viper. You’re falling for me. It’s the- the Malik factor.”

 

“You’re drunk. Go to sleep,” Liam’s voice was stern again.

 

Zayn smiled sleepily and rolled onto his stomach. His shirt had ridden up his body and he felt hands pulling it down so he was properly covered. Zayn let out a long, deep sigh and felt a thumb brush his cheekbone.

 

“When you make those sounds I feel like a fire gets lit under my skin. It drives me crazy. You drive me crazy,” Liam whispered in a low voice. “You have no idea how hard you are to resist. It takes every ounce of my willpower to control what I feel for you. You and your infectious little laugh, your insane eyelashes, your intoxicatingly sweet scent, your infuriating behaviour and your irresistible lips… your fucking lips. What have you done to me, troublemaker?”

 

Zayn was trying to fight his sleep as his brain became overpowered by it but all he could think of was that stupid Taylor Swift song for some reason and he couldn’t help but mumble it. “Romeo save me… I’ve been feeling so alone… I keep waiting for you… but you never come…”

 

He heard a low chuckle and warm lips pressed to his forehead. Zayn tried so hard to stay awake because his brain was telling him that something important was happening which he would want to remember but he couldn’t fight it. And within seconds he slipped into a deep sleep.

 

 

**

 

Zayn peeled his eyes open with difficulty and immediately regretted it as a sharp ray of sun hit him. He groaned and smacked a hand over his eyes. But that just aggravated his headache even further. To be honest the hammering in his head could not be called a headache. It was pure agony. Zayn rolled over and froze when a familiar scent surrounded him. A scent he spent too many nights thinking about. Liam.

 

Zayn sat up slowly and blinked around at the room he was in. He had no idea where he was and how he got here. He would have panicked, but the bed he was on was covered with Liam’s scent and he had a feeling the alpha must be around somewhere. This wasn’t Liam’s bedroom from the house he had been held captive in. This was different. It was a smaller room and he could hear traffic coming in through the window. Zayn slid his feet to the ground and immediately felt a wave of nausea rock his body. He stumbled to his feet and ran blindly from the room in search of a bathroom. There was one immediately across the bedroom and Zayn slid straight to the toilet to empty his stomach.

 

What had he been thinking? Getting drunk with Vipers? Doing shot contests with them? He felt wrecked from the inside. Zayn flushed the toilet after he was completely finished and rubbed a hand down his face with a deep sigh. Last he remembered, he was accepting shots from Harry and Sasha and he had hazy memories of dancing but that was it. And now his mouth tasted like vomit.

 

“Rough night?”

 

Zayn turned around and saw Liam leaning in the doorframe of the bathroom with a coffee mug in hand and a knowing look on his face. He looked calm and rested and Zayn envied him for that. “You should know,” Zayn croaked. “Why didn’t you stop me from drinking so much? Were you not there?”

 

“Do you not remember?” Liam asked.

 

“No. Nothing. All my memories black out after doing shots,” Zayn mumbled.

 

“Well you should have known better,” Liam said. “You should eat something. Come on.”

 

“Can I –” Zayn motioned in the direction of the shower and Liam nodded before he walked over and turned the water on. He offered his hand and Zayn and took it before Liam tugged him up. Zayn groaned and collapsed against the alpha’s chest in exhaustion. Liam tapped his arm and Zayn raised them both so he could draw his shirt off. He kicked off his jeans as Liam left the bathroom and shut the door.

 

The hot shower did wonders and he felt a little better by the time he stepped out. Thankfully Liam had left clean clothes on the hook because Zayn was not in the mood to wear his clothes that reeked of alcohol. Once he was dressed, he walked outside and took in the apartment clearly. It was a small space with just the bedroom and bathroom in the hallway, past that was a living room, a kitchen and a small dining area. It had the same simplicity and zero touch of comfort like the house he had been in before. Clearly, Liam liked plain surroundings with no sense of homeliness or personal touches.

 

Zayn smelt coffee and walked into the kitchen to see a steaming cup sat on the counter with a plate of toast and eggs beside it. Zayn picked up the items and went to sit on the sofa. He saw Liam past the glass balcony doors talking on his phone and smoking. Zayn sat and ate his food while not letting his eyes stray from the alpha. Liam turned around and when he noticed Zayn staring at him he paused and stared back. There was something different about the look in Liam’s eyes and Zayn wondered what the alpha was thinking. There wasn’t the same level of cold hate or even searing lust, there was something guarded and curious at the same time. Like Liam was trying very hard not to convey something with his eyes but also looked like he was trying to see past Zayn’s exterior into his soul. Zayn had finished his food was sipping his coffee when Liam stepped back inside. The alpha sat down beside him and kept his attention focused on his phone as he texted someone.

 

“Were there Taylor Swift songs playing last night?” Zayn asked curiously. For some reason the ‘Love Story’ song was stuck in his head and he felt like he’d heard it playing at the bar.

 

“No,” Liam said without lifting his head.

 

“I swear, I feel like I remember something to do with Taylor Swift…” Zayn looked at Liam with scrunched brows and the alpha stared back with a neutral expression.

 

“I don’t know what you told your parents or bodyguards but I think it’s time you went home,” Liam said with a pointed look and stood up.

 

“Okay. Umm… I don’t know why you brought me out last night, but thank you. I needed that. To get away from all the crap that surrounds me constantly. And I also really wanted to be around you. So… I don’t remember anything but we have must spent time together if we ended up here?” Zayn posed the last bit as a question.

 

“I like my partners to be one hundred percent consenting and conscious,” Liam said with a frown.

 

“Oh, yeah of course… I wasn’t implying that you took advantage of me… I know… you resisted me in my heat, Liam. I know you would never,” Zayn said quickly.

 

“I gotta get you back,” Liam said and walked away to put on his shoes. Zayn frowned because he didn’t understand what was warranting Liam’s cold behaviour. Last night he’d been decent enough, smiling at Zayn and even holding his hand. What had happened when he’d blacked out that had changed Liam back to his initial cold and closed off behaviour?

 

“Malik!” Liam called from the front door and Zayn hurried to gather his things, thankfully his phone and wallet were in his pants, and he ran out the front door to where Liam was waiting.

 

The ride back to North Side was just as silent and Zayn felt confused and upset by the end. It was strange being on Liam’s bike in daylight because he had always ridden with him at night time. Now he felt more exposed, especially when people stared at the Viper riding through North Side. Liam stopped even further than the park this time because some kids were playing in the jungle gym and they could probably be recognized. Zayn climbed off and handed Liam the helmet and waited in silence. The alpha didn’t take his own helmet off but he popped open the visor to give Zayn a look.

 

“Well? Go home,” Liam said.

 

“You’re not gonna ghost me again are you?” Zayn asked with a frown. “I can’t seem to figure out this hot and cold attitude of yours. Don’t just abandon me.”

 

Liam sighed and took his helmet off. He gazed at Zayn’s face in silence for a second before taking his hand and drawing him forward. “Couldn’t if I tried. Knowing you, it would be impossible to ghost you without you hunting me down.”

 

Zayn gave a shaky laugh because something was causing a wrenching feeling in his gut. He threw caution to the wind and didn’t care that they were in broad daylight. He moved forward quickly and fell into Liam’s arms. Zayn clung to him tightly as the alpha stayed frozen in shock. Zayn inhaled Liam’s scent deeply and pressed a kiss to his cheek before he moved back.

 

“Bye,” Zayn whispered.

 

Liam paused for a second before he swung off the bike and pulled Zayn into his arms to kiss him. Zayn sighed in relief and kissed back fervently but he didn’t have time to relish it because it ended as quickly as it started. “I’ll see you,” Liam murmured before moving back to his bike.

 

He drove off and Zayn sighed. At this point he had seen Liam drive off and been left feeling sad too many times. Zayn started the walk back to his house which was harder with his hangover. He got to the front gates after fifteen minutes and the guards outside gave him strange looks. Zayn frowned and walked through, not knowing what it was about. He walked through his front door and heard voices coming from the living room which made him pause. Zayn walked over cautiously and peered inside to see his parents sat on the sofa in obvious stress. Tricia was holding her head and Yaser’s face was tight.

 

There was a man sat to the other side of Tricia and Zayn recognized him as the head of his mom’s PR. A woman was sat on the other sofa who he knew for a fact was his parent’s long time lawyer. Alex and Kabir stood with their hands folded to the other side. Zayn started panicking because something had to be going on but he had no idea what.

 

“Good morning…” Zayn said slowly as he walked in. All heads snapped towards him and his mom jumped up from her spot on the sofa.

 

“Where the hell have you been?” Tricia fumed.

 

Zayn reeled back and took a deep breath. “I… I told you… I was with Niall…”

 

“Niall?” Tricia asked through barely contained anger. “So were you with Niall when videos of you dancing drunk for a bar full of Vipers ended up all over the internet and the morning news?”

 

“What –” Zayn gulped. Fuck. What had happened? He had vague memories of dancing in the bar but he didn’t remember anything too bad. But someone had filmed him? Of course. Everyone in South Side hated him. Someone had probably been desperate to humiliate him and expose that the mayor’s son spent his free time with Vipers. The same Vipers that his mother and father were working hard to break down and eradicate.

 

“Mama,” Zayn said slowly.

 

“Tricia Malik’s son gets down and dirty with South Side Vipers… Mayor Malik and Chief Malik’s son spotted dirty dancing for Viper alphas… Prince Zee caught in a compromising position in Viper leader Liam Payne’s bar… these are just _some_ of the headlines!” Tricia snapped.

 

“I didn’t know…” Zayn began slowly as his cheeks flushed crimson in embarrassment.

 

“Zayn you’re an adult and we can’t force you to do anything. And if this had happened a few years ago when we weren’t in these positions then there wouldn’t be such a huge scandal. But you seem to forget the precarious position we’re in. People already talk and say your mom shouldn’t have become mayor. It took a lot of hard work and effort for your mom to get to this position as the first omega and first Muslim to become mayor. I have people giving me enough heat about the missing omegas case. But people respect us in this society because we’re hard-working and family oriented. We have thousands of eyes on us and have to be careful in every step we take. You know this. Then why did you act so carelessly?” Yaser asked with a weary sigh.

 

“Baba,” Zayn whispered.

 

“I’m disappointed in you, Zayn. I never thought my son could be the reason that people lifted their fingers at this family. I was always so proud of you. But this… you’ve let us down.” Yaser dropped his head and rubbed his face.

 

“I’m sorry,” Zayn choked out as fat tears escaped his eyes. He was going to be sick. Never had he thought he’d hear his dad say such words. Never had he thought he’d see disappointment in his parents eyes. He wanted to disappear into the ground.

 

“You’ve been lying to us for weeks and sneaking off to go to South Side. We trusted you and you abused that trust. People won’t stop talking. Everyone is saying that if our own son is partying with Vipers and dancing with criminals, then how are we to run this city? How are we supposed to be entrusted to keep the people in this city safe if our own kids are out of control?” Tricia said in frustration.

 

“You guys are acting like I’ve killed someone or gone and gotten knocked up by a member of the mafia. Don’t you trust me? I’m not stupid!” Zayn began to explain.

 

“I think that’s enough, Zayn,” Tricia said sternly. “I have to go and try to save the last shred of respect people may have for us. As for you, you’re not allowed to leave the house until things are sorted. When you go to college, Alex and Kabir will accompany you. And me and your Baba will discuss whether you need more security since clearly two bodyguards can’t contain you.”

 

“Contain me? I’m an adult. You can’t do this,” Zayn argued.

 

“But you’re also a part of this family. We live constantly in the public eye, don’t you get that? The decisions you make affect this entire family and our reputation! What you did was entirely selfish!” Tricia snapped at him and turned to leave the room.

 

“Mama! I’m sorry!” Zayn said as his eyes filled with tears again.

 

“If you really are the least bit sorry then do as I say this time. Stay here and do _not_ lie to us again or sneak away,” Tricia said and left with her employees in tow. Zayn watched her leave, feeling helpless and turned to his dad who was also standing up.

 

“Baba,” Zayn said softly.

 

“I thought you knew better than this, Zayn. Even after they kidnapped you- why?” Yaser asked in a tired voice.

 

“I don’t…” Zayn stopped because he truly had no explanation sufficient enough for why he kept going back to South Side and why he was so drawn to that place. And one very certain alpha.

 

“If you have any respect for me and your mother, please just stay here,” Yaser said and left the room. Zayn clenched his hands in frustration and turned to look at his bodyguards. Kabir was avoiding his gaze and looking straight ahead professionally. Alex was staring straight at him. He shook his head slightly as a sneer covered his face. He lifted his chin a little triumphantly and gave Zayn a small smirk. Zayn turned around and pounded up the stairs to go to his room. He collapsed on his bed and burst into tears, not knowing when life had gone so wrong.

 

 

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a rollercoaster lol. anyways, to those of you who may be ready to cuss tricia and yaser out, please remember that they're just being good parents who have A LOT at stake and zayn is the one engaging in dangerous acts. oh and i may get this question, but no alex was not the one who showed zayn's parents the videos, the videos were on the news. alex is acting all happy cus now zayn is on lockdown and can't go to the south side and alex got what he wanted. basically he's an asshole. 
> 
> i hope you guys liked the chapter! please let me know what you thought of it! there is SO much to come in this fic and i'm just trying to sort out a timeline cus i know what's going to happen in the fic just not chronologically. but yes, there is so much action and drama to come :) i'm enjoying writing this and i hope you guys are enjoying reading it! Again, if anything triggers you i suggest you quit now cus things will continue and build up. But if you want to read the fic and just avoid specific chapters, let me know and i'll work something out where i'll summarize a certain chapter if you want to skip it. Thank you so so SOOOO much for reading and being supportive and lovely, i love you all so much!!! 
> 
> \--
> 
> urdu translations:  
> -jaaneman: comes from the root word 'jaan' which im sure at this point everyone knows what it means. jaaneman means 'my beloved'/'my soul'/'my life'  
> -subah bakhair: fancy and formal way of saying good morning  
> -halwa: a dessert
> 
> \--  
> songs mentioned:  
> -Sexy Boy by Air  
> -Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado ft. Timbaland  
> -Hot in Herre by Nelly  
> -Love Story by Taylor Swift
> 
> \--


	5. Butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope everyone's been good! Here's chapter five which I realized while editing is sooo long (about 80 pages) and could have easily been two separate chapters but oh well. Now you guys get to enjoy one super long read :) Thank you for being lovely as always and leaving the sweetest comments and messages which always blow me away, and understanding when updates take time. I love and appreciate you all so much. Enjoy! <3
> 
> p.s. ignore small grammatical errors as the chapter was so long that multiple edits were not possible :)
> 
> **TW: all trigger warnings apply as usual!!!

 

 

_“It’s getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes! I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off!”_

_“Take it all off omega!”_

The video was of a shaky quality and the whistles and inappropriate comments were so loud that only a few shouts were clear enough to understand. But the one thing that was clear was Zayn, on top of the bar, dancing without any inhibition and care in the world and peeling his shirt off his body. He was grinding back against Harry and without any context it looked extremely vulgar. Zayn was wildly drunk in the video as he stumbled and danced and laughed while screaming the lyrics along with the bar. In conclusion, it was a catastrophe.

 

“Oh… oh no… _oh_ …. Jesus Christ.” Louis’ face distorted more and more with each passing second of the video, like he was in pain, and he shuddered.

 

“You think I could get him to dance on my lap like that?” An unknown male’s voice was saying off camera and then a few harsh laughs broke out and the video finally cut to black. Zayn closed his eyes to count backwards from fifty, like he had been doing all day, so he wouldn’t lose it. Louis pocketed his phone and gave Zayn a grim look. The dejected omega was curled up in his duvet like a burrito and was leaning tiredly into Niall’s side who was stroking his hair soothingly.

 

“I’m not gonna lie to you Zaynie, this is ugly,” Louis admitted and reached over to pat his leg.

 

“Thanks, Lou,” Zayn muttered and rubbed a hand down his face. The two other boys had rushed over to his house as soon as they had seen the video. Zayn had been all cried out when they reached the house and his dad had relented to them staying. The video had spread like wildfire and was shown on every local news channel and the local tabloids which loved to gossip about him to begin with. Lincoln’s niche in the internet currently consisted of content that either dragged Zayn and his family’s name through the mud and called him a disgrace, or people who found it funny and kept sending him obnoxious messages.

 

There was only a small group of people who defended him and said that he should be allowed to do whatever he wanted and fought on his behalf against the discriminating comments. Zayn had only seen a small portion of the shitstorm on his Twitter as the video spread from people he knew to those he didn’t know. Then he’d powered his phone off and crawled under the covers, wishing that he could awaken from this nightmare.

 

“My parents already told me how much of a disappointment I am, so if you guys have anything to say, just go ahead,” Zayn muttered.

 

“We’re not gonna say that. We’re not here to judge, we’re only here to support you,” Niall said and shot Louis a look.

 

“I didn’t agree to that,” Louis replied. “I’m sorry babe, I love you, I really do… but this… this was a stupid idea from the day you said ‘hey let’s go to the South Side’ and you know it. I blame myself partly because I encouraged you to contact that Viper to get back at Alex but I didn’t know you’d go and do all this.”

 

“Louis,” Niall said in a warning tone.

 

“He needs to hear it, Ni. As his friends, if we don’t tell him right from wrong and call out his bad decisions, then who will?” Louis replied. He turned a sympathetic gaze to Zayn and squeezed his leg.

 

“At least let him wallow for a bit,” Niall chided.

 

“Please stop discussing me like I’m not here,” Zayn said in an irate tone. “I fucked up massively. I know that. But can you guys please just be here with me with zero judgement. I need you guys. Because right now I feel like I have no one and the whole world is just out to get me.” Zayn felt his chin quiver and he pulled the duvet over his face to hide his tears.

 

“Babe,” Louis said softly. He climbed over to the other side of Zayn and hugged him tightly. Zayn felt Niall wrap his arms around him too and he ended up sandwiched between the two boys.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be harsh. I’m just worried about you. It sucks that this happened when you weren’t even doing any damage. Dancing harmlessly on top of a bar is no crime but the people you were around do not care about you and they proved that by publishing the video, when they knew who you were, just to humiliate you. I would punch the bastard who did this if I knew who they were. But as harsh as it may be, this is a lesson for you not to go back there. You need to think about your family as well and the crap they’re going through. People are calling your parents unfit leaders of the city.” Louis squeezed him tightly and gave him a sympathetic look.

 

“That’s so unfair. The mistakes I make shouldn’t reflect badly on my parents. This city and everyone in it is so fucked up,” Zayn said in a tight voice.

 

“That it is,” Niall sighed. “But you need to lay low until this scandal blows over. No South Side adventures, no alpha boys drama and no more drunken dancing in bars.”

 

“Couldn’t even if I wanted to. I’m on house arrest,” Zayn sighed.

 

“You’re still coming to college though right? Our charity event is in a few days and we need you,” Louis reminded him. Zayn groaned because in the midst of all the recent mess he’d been going through, kidnappings and scandals, he’d forgotten the charity event he’d been planning for months. Being the official events coordinator on the student council, Zayn had initiated a charity event to raise money for Syrian refugees months ago and it was taking place a few days from now. Zayn felt horrible about having forgotten something that should take precedent over his life issues.

 

“No, no. Don’t worry. I can still come to college and I’m not going to let any of this bullshit affect the event. We’re going forward no matter what,” Zayn replied.

 

“Good. And who knows, maybe your scandal will draw in more people and we’ll sell more tickets. With the moves you showed in that very, video every alpha and beta in Lincoln will be lining up,” Louis laughed.

 

“Make him fuck off, Niall,” Zayn complained and turned over to bury his face in a pillow. Louis may be right but it felt like he was rubbing salt in his wounds.

 

 

**

 

 

Zayn sipped on a mug of tea as he entered the living room warily. Waliyha was sprawled across the sofa with her phone in hand as she kept one eye on some episode of America’s Next Top Model. Safaa was playing scrabble with Abdul and they all looked up as he entered.

 

“Well, well, well. Come out of mourning?” Waliyha snickered as he entered the living room.

 

“Fuck off, Wali,” Zayn retorted and fell down beside her.

 

“Zayn!” Abdul said in a scolding tone.

 

“Sorry Chacha jaan,” Zayn muttered although Waliyha was still smirking at him.

 

“At this point you should just stitch a red letter ‘A’ on your chest and walk around town,” Waliyha laughed and poked his leg with her toes.

 

“Haha,” Zayn replied, deadpan. “This city could never make me a Hester Prynne.”

 

“My friend Francesca’s parents called it South Side propaganda to give our family a bad name,” Safaa said and turned around to give him a sympathetic smile. Zayn sighed and patted her head before burrowing back in the couch and sipping quietly on his tea. This city loved to gossip more than anything and what was more scandalous than Zayn Malik dirty dancing for South Side Vipers? This would take weeks to blow over. The rumours were relentless.

 

The front door was heard unlocking and a few minutes later Yaser walked in followed by Maria who was taking his jacket for him. The older alpha looked exhausted and Zayn felt his heart sink knowing that he’d caused his dad such grief. He still couldn’t forget the look on his dad’s face from this morning when he’d said he was disappointed in Zayn. While Yaser bent to kiss Safaa’s head, Zayn pushed himself further back into the sofa, hoping to disappear, and felt embarrassed to even meet his dad’s eyes.

 

“Beta,” Yaser said and placed a hand on Zayn’s head to push his unruly hair back. Zayn looked up slowly and saw that Yaser was giving him a gentle smile although his eyes were tired.

 

“Salaam Baba,” Zayn murmured.

 

“Don’t look so dejected. We’ll figure this out,” Yaser said and squeezed his face gently.

 

“I’m so sorry, Baba,” Zayn whispered and leaned up to hug his dad. Yaser hugged him back tightly and kissed his head.

 

“It’s okay, Zayn. I know you’re sorry and I at least hope you’ll never make a mistake like this again. Your Mama may still be upset but give her time. And it would do you good to not lie to us or sneak out to the South Side again. Okay?” Yaser said and gave him a stern look.

 

“Okay,” Zayn replied and fell back against the sofa with a dejected sigh. “But I need to go to college and I have my charity event in a few days which I have to be present for.”

 

“That’s fine. Not without security. And I think we’d prefer if you stay away from going anywhere else, no social gatherings, at least until the scandal blows over. At this point people are waiting with their cameras posed to see which member of our family slips up next. So all of you kids need to stay lowkey and stay out of the public eye for a bit,” Yaser said to them all.

 

“Thanks for that, Zee,” Waliyha said with an annoyed look thrown at him.

 

“Don’t call me that.” Zayn glared back.  

 

“Are we clear, guys?” Yaser asked and looked around at all three of the kids. Safaa nodded, the least complicated child out of all of them, and Zayn and Waliyha gave disgruntled replies.

 

“Good. We’re gonna have dinner in fifteen minutes when your Mama is home. I expect you all to be there and put up no arguments,” Yaser announced and walked away.

 

“I hope he’s worth it,” Waliyha said.

 

“Who’s ‘he’?” Zayn asked in confusion.

 

“The guy you did all this for. The guy you took this risk for and got caught up in a mess for. I hope he’s worth the trouble,” Waliyha said with a raised brow.

 

“How do you know there’s a guy? I could just really like South Side bars,” Zayn replied although his heart was beating rapidly.

 

“There’s always a guy.” Waliyha snorted and gave him a small grin before she jumped up to walk out of the room.

 

 

 

**

 

 

“Alex and Kabir won’t be leaving your side all day. So don’t even think of trying to sneak away or telling them to leave for a second. They have strict orders not to. And be home right after your class.”

 

“I got it,” Zayn said, his skin already prickling in irritation, as his mom gave him a stern look.

 

“I’m not messing around Zaynie,” Tricia said with a furrowed brow. “I worked all day yesterday to get that video off news channels and it still didn’t matter because it’s all over the internet. The only thing that helped was my interview with LTV.”

 

“Once again, I’m very sorry Mama. But treating me like a felon won’t automatically fix things. I’m not a flight risk who needs to be tied down with security. I learnt my lesson. It’s never gonna happen again,” Zayn replied and grabbed his backpack to make his way out of the kitchen.

 

“You don’t understand what people in this city are capable of my love,” Tricia said and grabbed his hand to stop him so she could kiss his forehead. “Have a good day and come home as soon as your last class ends.”

 

“I have a meeting with everyone on my committee for the event and then I’ll be home. Promise,” Zayn responded and kissed her cheek. “Khuda Hafiz.”

 

“Khuda Hafiz,” Tricia said and kissed his head again before letting him go.

 

Zayn walked out the front door and took a deep breath as he saw Alex and Kabir waiting by the car. Thank God his parents had held off on adding more bodyguards to his security because he would have lost his mind. He didn’t need more than one guard but he’d agreed to two. No way in hell would he agree to being trailed by 3-4 people every day. Zayn pushed past Alex to settle in the backseat and ignored all his glances. The bodyguards got into the front and they set off in complete silence.

 

 

**

 

 

He should have never left the house at all today. Since the moment he had set foot on campus it was as if the entire student body, faculty members and staff were staring at him and whispering about him. There were some curious looks, some sympathetic, but majority were snickers and smirks thrown in his direction. It was unbelievable.

 

Zayn shoved his portfolio into his backpack and ignored the group of students whispering very obviously about him off to the side. You would think third year art students would be above trivial gossip but that wasn’t the case in Lincoln. Especially when it was about Zayn who had gone from being called Prince Zee and Lincoln’s most eligible omega, to now being the subject of Lincoln’s most recent scandal and being called a stain on his family’s reputation. Zayn pulled his hood over his head and walked out of the studio to find Alex and Kabir waiting with some obvious cold tension between them.

 

“I’m meeting Lou and Niall in the student centre,” Zayn announced and walked past them without caring to see if they were following. He was passing through an open courtyard that was surrounded by studios on all four sides and had tables and benches scattered in the middle. It was usually one of his favourite places to relax because there was a beautiful garden on the side and it was a great place to sketch. But right now there were a lot of students sitting there and specifically one of his exes, Adeel, and his four friends.

 

“Hey, Malik!” one of the alpha boys named Jordan called out. “What’s with the discrimination? You’ve been keeping all those moves a secret for South Siders? Why not sit your sexy ass down here and show us a good time too!” Jordan smirked and spread his legs a little as his friends laughed loudly.

 

“You could be the last man on earth and I could have a gun to my head, but I still wouldn’t come near you or touch your filthy dick with a ten foot pole,” Zayn called out and flipped the group off. Jordan looked irritated as his friends snickered at him.

 

“Watch your fucking mouth you pre-pubescent little fuck,” Alex snapped at Jordan and Zayn just continued on with a sigh. He could use a few dahlia right about now. He entered the student centre and went straight for Niall and Louis who were occupying a group of sofas with a few of their other friends by the wall. Zayn went up to Niall and fell down beside him on the armchair. Alex and Kabir stayed near the entrance and Zayn was glad for it.

 

“I want to die,” Zayn muttered and closed his eyes.

 

“What’s new?” Niall asked jokingly and handed him a large iced coffee from Starbucks, black just like how Zayn liked it.

 

“You doing okay, Zayn?” Katryna, one of their friends, asked.

 

“Peachy,” Zayn replied and sipped at his coffee.

 

“People are overreacting. It’s fucking ridiculous. As If they’ve never danced on top of a bar before. And we’ve all snuck down to the South Side once or twice or at least thought of it. You’ve got guts and they’re just jealous,” Katryna sympathized and squeezed his hand.

 

“That’s North Side in a nutshell,” Louis added. “What time are we meeting later today, babe?”

 

“Three,” Zayn answered. “I sent out a text in the groupchat.” Everyone started up a conversation about the charity event and Zayn found his eyes wandering across the student centre. There was a group of people sat around a large table and most of them had their laptops open and textbooks in front of them. Zayn was about to look away when his eyes landed on a boy who was staring right at him. He was tall and had broad shoulders and Zayn remembered him as an alpha boy in the music production department. He had classes with Niall so Zayn knew of him but the boy was also familiar because his father had run opposite Tricia in the elections. The family had a large construction business and were one of the old money families in Lincoln. Basically they were the cream of Lincoln’s pretentious bunch.

 

“What the fuck does Austin Reid want?” Zayn muttered and glared back at the alpha. The blonde alpha rolled his eyes and smirked before he whispered something to his friend who looked over at Zayn and snickered as well.

 

“Ignore him. He’s not worth it,” Niall said and patted his arm.

 

“Isn’t it interesting that North Side omegas walk around here like they have a stick up their ass and are too good for everyone, but the minute they’re in South Side, they’re ready to bend over for filthy South Siders?” Austin said loudly as if he was just talking to just his friends, but his voice was booming across the student centre and everyone looked over.

 

Zayn felt his body stiffen and anger rushed to his face making it heat up. All of his friends stopped talking and looked over at Austin and his friends who were laughing, and then at Zayn. Niall squeezed his arm tightly as if warning him to stay silent but Zayn sat up straight anyways.

 

“All these North Side omegas act like virginal teases but what is it about South Side alpha dick that turns them into such sluts?” Austin sneered as he looked straight at Zayn. It seemed like the entire student centre had hushed into silence as they looked between Austin and Zayn awkwardly since it was obvious who he was talking about.

 

Zayn pushed away from Niall and strode straight over to Austin and his group of friends in a fit of rage. “You want to say that to my fucking face?” Zayn said furiously as he stood right in front of Austin with his fists clenched.

 

“You have a problem, Malik?” Austin asked and leaned back in his seat to stare straight up at Zayn with a small smirk like this was exactly what he wanted.

 

“I have a problem with your privileged, alpha, white boy ass making snide comments about me or omegas in general,” Zayn snapped. “None of us owe you, or any of you fucking alphas a single thing. Maybe take a second to think about why omegas don’t want anything to do with you. It’s this exact sense of entitlement!”

 

“You think you’re too good for me or North Side alphas? You’re known to bounce from alpha to alpha in North Side and enjoy creating the inevitable fights. You’re the one who walks around with entitlement in your face like you’re above all the alphas around here despite fucking around for your own pleasure. Yet you go to South Side and grind on Viper dick without a single care. So why all the arrogance around here? Think you’re too good for us but South Side alphas are worth spreading your legs?” Austin was giving him an ugly smirk like he knew that his words would burn through Zayn and make him act out. Maybe that’s exactly what he wanted but Zayn couldn’t stop himself from jumping forward and punching the alpha.

 

“You fucking bitch!” Austin roared and jumped up to grab Zayn but his friend pulled him back while Zayn was grabbed by Niall who wrapped arms around his stomach and yanked him back. Zayn saw nothing but red. He wanted to strangle this bastard.

 

“Go fuck yourself you son of a bitch!” Zayn screamed and struggled against Niall. “You’re so disgusting it’s just pathetic! All of you fucking alphas think that omegas owe you something! Like we’re born for the sole purpose of your pleasure! Like we’re made to be fucked by you and filled with your knot! I don’t fucking think so! This entitled gross behaviour is the _exact_ reason why omegas don’t want anything to do with you. You have so much to say about South Siders and Viper alphas but they’re probably ten times the alphas you assholes will ever be. They treat omegas with more consideration than your privileged ass. And besides, after Tiffany told the entire campus about how you and your friends misbehaved when she went into heat at your Halloween party or how you treated Colton during his heat, it’s no wonder that no one wants to fuck with your disgusting, filthy, piece of shit self!”

 

“You better control your wildcat Horan before I break his face!” Austin yelled and struggled against his friends holding him back.

 

“Try me you asshole! I’ll cut you to pieces!” Zayn shouted back and tried to pull away from Niall.

 

“Shut up you omega bitch before I re-arrange your smug little face!” Austin sneered angrily.

 

“Fuck off, Austin!” Niall yelled. “If you lay a hand on him then I will be the one to break every bone in your body! You’re a fucking pig and a burden on this entire college and town. Go cry to daddy about how omegas are mean to you. Get the fuck out of here!”

 

“I swear –” Austin started but a hand clamped on his shoulder and he was spun around. It was Kabir. Zayn looked over at his bodyguard in surprise and saw Alex standing just behind him. Alex looked like he was ready to murder someone but Kabir had a hand on his chest pushing him back while he glared at Austin furiously.

 

“You’re going to stop right now or I’ll call Lincoln PD on account of you threatening an omega. And the omega you’re threatening is the son of the Chief. That won’t go easy for you. Pack up your shit and leave man. Or it won’t be pretty,” Kabir said in an even voice but his face was threatening.

 

“Oh of course. Forgot this pampered omega walks around with security because Mommy and Daddy are worried he could fall and hurt himself,” Austin scoffed and grabbed his bag.

 

“Go get fucked Austin!” Zayn hissed. “You’re not doing yourself any favours by spewing such ugly shit. Look around, you think anyone agrees with the prejudiced and slut-shaming crap you just ranted about?”

 

Austin looked around and sure enough everyone was giving him either disgusted or full on angry looks. Only one or two of his friends were looking at Zayn with the same amount of venom but the others were avoiding Austin’s gaze. Zayn shook his head at the alpha. It wasn’t surprising that such regressive and discriminatory people existed all around him, but coming across such hateful bullshit was still like a punch to the gut.

 

“Start walking Austin,” Niall said with a glare and Kabir tightened his grip on Austin’s shoulder.

 

“You’ll always remain a weak bitch in the hands of omegas, Horan,” Austin scoffed and turned to storm out of the building as two of his friends followed. The others from his group awkwardly sat down again. Everyone else slowly started turning back to their own friends or whatever they had been doing before Austin opened his mouth. Zayn turned around to go back to his friends who were standing up and looking at him in concern.

 

“Babe you okay?” Louis asked worriedly and wrapped arms around him.

 

“No,” Zayn replied tiredly.

 

“Zayn,” Kabir said as he came up to them. “Are you good? Need me to call your parents or do you want to go home?”

 

“No. It’s fine. Thanks for stepping in,” Zayn said. He looked over at Alex who still looked ready to murder someone. Zayn didn’t understand him. He was obviously angry on Zayn’s behalf because of his possessiveness but after the drama they’d been through, why did he even care?

 

“I need to get out of here. I don’t need hundreds of eyes on me,” Zayn said and grabbed his backpack.

 

“Zaynie, no one is judging you. Everyone was shocked by the filth Austin was saying. If it’s possible, people on this campus hate him more now. I think some people are awed by you standing up to him,” Niall said and rubbed his back.

 

“Still. I just need some space,” Zayn replied. He hadn’t been afraid of Austin, just simply enraged. But after the incident, he suddenly felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack. And he needed to get out of here. “I’ll see you guys later at the… ummm… meeting.” Zayn felt a rock forming in his throat and his body was getting cold. He tore out of the building as his friends yelled for him to stop. Kabir and Alex were on his heels, telling him to slow down, but Zayn kept going until he reached the library. It was a place of sanctitude and somewhere that was good to be alone once in a while. Zayn went straight to the bathroom and locked his bodyguards out before sliding to the floor. He pushed his head between his knees to take deep breaths and calm himself down. He was in a mix of panic and anger and his heartbeat was out of control. He was in the midst of his shaky breathing when his phone started ringing obnoxiously. Zayn pulled it out blindly and swiped across the screen.

  
  
“Hello,” Zayn answered hoarsely.

 

“Why do you sound like you’ve been running a marathon?” Zayn froze when he recognized Liam’s voice. A small smile touched his lips and he rubbed his eyes.

 

“Oh you know, I’m not exactly in shape and I just sprinted a few yards,” Zayn explained with a shaky laugh.

 

“Malik, come on. You don’t sound so good,” Liam prompted.

 

“Do you care?” Zayn asked bitterly. When there was silence on the other end, he sighed and looked up towards the fluorescent lights of the bathroom. “You must have seen that video one of your fellow Vipers posted of me. I’ve been getting shit non-stop about it. My parents yelled at me, random assholes are asking me for private shows, and just now an absolute dickhead insulted me in the middle of the student centre and a quarter of the college witnessed it.”

 

“Give me a name,” Liam said after a beat of silence.

 

“No. Just forget it. I knew I’d have to face some bullshit today. It’s just- never mind. My fault for thinking I was completely safe in South Side,” Zayn muttered.

 

“This is exactly why I tell you to stay away,” Liam said exasperatedly. “But even then, whoever posted it knows what their consequences are.”

  
  
“Who was it?” Zayn asked curiously.

 

“You know Ryan who kidnapped you? Noah is his brother. Noah is bitter for many reasons and that made him record and post the video with some prompting from Ryan. I’m about to have a word with them,” Liam said in a voice that was laced with anger.

 

“Oh. Is your idea of having a word to use your fists?” Zayn joked.

 

“He still jokes,” Liam replied with a snort.

 

“Liam,” Zayn murmured with a sigh.

 

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry that this happened when I brought you out. You were under my roof and someone exploited you. That shouldn’t have happened and the other Vipers will learn what the repercussions of going against my orders is like,” Liam said with slowly rising anger.

 

“It’s okay. Don’t- don’t hurt anyone. Noah is probably mad because you didn’t spend his heat with him. Omegas can get extremely jealous and sensitive as much as we try to hide it. I don’t blame him. It’s fine,” Zayn said quickly.

 

“Mmm. Sometimes you’re asking me to go after your bodyguard and sometimes you’re asking me to forgive my men who hurt you. You’re full of surprises,” Liam chuckled.

 

“I’m a man of many faces,” Zayn replied with a weak laugh. “Ummm… why did you call though?”

 

“To tell you who was behind the video because you deserved to know. Listen, I gotta go now. If you change your mind and wanna tell me the names of the people who gave you shit today, call me. I know how to deal with such immature entitled fucks. Got it?” Liam said.

 

“Okay. Thank you,” Zayn said softly.

 

“Hey, you good?” Liam asked.

 

“I’m good. Don’t worry. Bye, Romeo,” Zayn answered with a smile.

 

Liam huffed on the other end and then replied in a light tone, “bye troublemaker.” Zayn looked at the screen of his phone as Liam hung up and sighed. He felt empty whenever Liam hung up the phone or whenever they parted. His insides felt lit up like fireworks across a dark sky whenever he was around the alpha or speaking to him. This void that formed whenever he was distant from Liam was spreading its darkness to his heart. This emptiness felt equivalent to the subspace he’d experienced after parting from Liam following his heat. This feeling was overwhelming and consuming. His desire for Liam was obliterating him from the inside.

 

 

**

 

 

Zayn pushed open the doors that led to the student council’s meeting room and the loud conversation fell silent as everyone turned to stare at him. Zayn raised his brows at everyone around the table as they stared at him. He went to the empty seat at the head of the table and sat down with an internal groan.

 

“Zaynie are you okay?” Louis asked and got up to hug him from behind.

 

“Yeah babe,” Zayn replied and patted Louis’ arm.

 

“Austin Reid is the definition of white privilege and alpha arrogance. He was completely out of line and everyone loves you for setting him straight,” Zarah, the vice president of the student council, said. She was an omega too and Zayn had a feeling that Austin’s ugly words had struck the wrong chord with every omega on campus. Zayn gave her a smile and pulled his MacBook out of his backpack.

 

“Thanks Zaaz,” Zayn replied.

 

“There’s already talks of asking for his suspension or expulsion. But his father’s on the college board so I doubt it would work,” Mateo, the omega treasurer, added on.

 

“We all know that won’t happen,” Zayn sighed. “Anyways. I wanna go over this checklist for the event. Lou, what’s the final word on sponsors?”

 

“Our initial three sponsors have made their payments and Schneider’s got finalized yesterday to supply the food and booze,” Louis supplied.

 

“Good. I’ve called the band today to confirm their itinerary and they’re also good to go. Cleo, ticket sales?” Zayn asked.

 

“Ninety-percent sold,” the beta girl replied with a smile. “We’ll be at full capacity before the event. People are buying full tables not even individual tickets.”

 

“Awesome,” Zayn said with a smile. “I knew this would be a crowd puller.”

 

“Am I the only one still nervous by this idea?” Mateo piped up. “Auctioning off art may have been a more safer idea.”

 

“Babe,” Zayn started. “What did I say? Paintings don’t attract these rich North Side alphas and betas. The one thing they obsess over more than anything else in this world is omegas. Give them a lineup of omegas to bid on and they’ll empty their wallets.” The idea to raise money at the charity gala was a risqué one. They had brainstormed the best ways to reach their one million dollar goal and Zayn had come up with the idea of an omega auction. They would never reach their desired goal by just auctioning off their art work. They would auction off dates with omegas and let people bid on them and whoever had the highest bid would win the date with the omega.

 

“We’re constantly harassed and accosted by horny and desperate alphas. Why not use that to our advantage and raise a good amount of money for the refugees? These rich jerks would never empty their pockets voluntarily but give them the option of a pretty omega and they’ll drain their accounts to win the auction. We’re just being smart,” Zayn explained.

 

“Agreed. We’ll reach our goal easily. The ticket sales have already garnered so much money. I’ll take bets. I bet I can get a hundred thousand,” Louis said with a grin.

 

“Maybe five thousand,” Zarah teased.

 

“Zayn’s gonna get the most bids given the recent news,” Cleo joked lightly. “People will wanna experience his moves in private. I bet he will get bids up to three hundred thousand.”

 

“I’ll hold you to that babe,” Zayn grinned. “How many volunteers excluding us?”

 

“Fifteen,” Katryna, who was also on the council, announced.

 

“Brilliant,” Zayn said.

 

“I need you to put me down for three tickets for my family and one for Oliver,” Louis said to Cleo who was handling the tickets.

 

“Anyone else need family or other personal tickets?” Cleo asked as she made a note on her iPad.

 

“No way. Don’t need my family to see me being auctioned off,” Zayn laughed. “Besides that’s the weekend that my parents are going to San Diego. But my security will be there.”

 

“What’s their story? Are they single?” Zarah asked with a grin.

 

“No,” Zayn said and tossed a pencil at the girl. “But you guys can book a table for your families or partners before we sell out.”

 

“My Christian Filipino mother will not be coming since this idea does not thrill her,” Cleo smiled. “But my girlfriend is coming so I’m taking one ticket for myself.”

 

“We’ve sold so many tickets to Hawkings students, it’s ridiculous. It’s an even divide between Hawkings frat boys and creepy older alphas who will be making the biggest bids,” Mateo said.

 

“Despite all these jokes, we all understand the safety measures right? The date takes place right after the auction and it has to be in a public space. No sexual advances are allowed until the night is over and only if the omegas decide they want to take it further. The people bidding will be told from the start that they are just winning a date and not sex and the omegas are not bound to stay if they feel uncomfortable. Later on if the omega decides to take it further with another date or whatever then it’s their choice. No kissing until the night is over as well. Anytime you feel uneasy, you’re allowed to leave and call the police if need be. Take it easy on the alcohol. And make sure all the volunteers are 20 and over. No freshmen or sophomores. Sound good?” Zayn clarified the strict rules they’d decided on to ensure the safety of those being auctioned and to clarify to those bidding that this wasn’t sex they were bidding on but innocent dates. If when the night ended and the omega wasn’t on the clock anymore and they decided to take it further because they liked the person they were with, that was okay because they were no longer working.

 

“It’ll be a good night guys. We’re gonna raise a lot of money!” Louis clapped his hands excitedly. Zayn smiled and hoped that they got to their goal. Their money was all going towards the Syrian refugee crisis and would help people directly in Syria and the refugees relocating in other countries, America included. It was a good cause and everyone was ready to go for this auction for the sake of the cause.

 

 

**

 

 

“… we can take a lot of action but I think we should also track down whoever posted the video and hit them with a lawsuit.”

 

Zayn rolled his eyes and shoved a bite of naan into his mouth. His parents had been discussing the infamous video incident throughout dinner and he was ready to scream at this point. They were so absorbed by it and didn’t realize that there really wasn’t anything they could do and they should just wait for it to blow over.

 

“Mama, Baba, I just want to remind you guys that my charity event is in a few days and since I’m part of the auction myself, I’m gonna be out for most of the night with whomever wins me,” Zayn said.

 

“I don’t know why you’re participating in this, jaan. The idea itself is so archaic and while your cause is wonderful, I’m not sure the way you’re going about it is safe,” Tricia said with a frown.

 

“Mama I’m not having this conversation again. I already explained the reasoning to you. This city has a lot of money to give but they’re greedy and privileged and wouldn’t donate so much in any other way. I’m just using the pathetic thinking of most of these alphas against them to raise money,” Zayn explained.

 

“By prostituting yourself?” Waliyha asked with a raised brow.

 

“No you imbecile. It’s an auction for a date. They’re not even allowed to kiss us until the night is over and we ask for it. It’s all in our hands. Omegas have the real power,” Zayn said.

 

“Like always,” Yaser said and ruffled his hair. “But you have to take Alex and Kabir on this date Zayn. No excuses.”

 

“It’s fine,” Zayn agreed. “It’ll probably be a dull night with zero stimulating conversation anyways.”

 

“While we’re in San Diego, your restrictions still apply,” Tricia warned. “Barring the event you’re not to be out and about that weekend.”

 

“Understood,” Zayn replied monotone.

 

“But can I go to my friend Liv’s birthday?” Safaa pleaded with their parents. Zayn tuned out the rest of their conversation and checked his phone under the table. This house arrest was driving him nuts, not just because he couldn’t go anywhere he wanted and see his friends, but because he was effectively barred from seeing Liam. He was limited to his phone but even then it wasn’t enough. Liam didn’t always pick up or reply to texts and Zayn was itching to be near the alpha. He’d figure out some way when his parents left for the weekend. Obviously he couldn’t ditch the guards and run away completely, but he’d find a way.

 

 

**

 

 

“Damn, baby.”

 

Zayn adjusted the diamond stud in his ear and turned to see Louis entering the room with a black bag in his hand. Zayn smiled at the boy as he came over and hip-checked Zayn.

 

“You look sexy as fuck,” Louis said and set his garment bag down.

 

“Thanks Lou. You look good yourself,” Zayn replied. They were in a hotel room in the Hilton where the charity event would be taking place in the back courtyard. The stage and tables were all set up, the bar was open and people were starting to pour in. They had a separate table set up by the entrance where people were free to make donations as they entered or exited, but the main event, the auction, would take place soon. While the people who won the bids would leave for dates with the omegas, the event would carry on after that with dinner and music from the live band.

 

Zayn had arrived to the penthouse suite he’d booked for himself and his friends to get ready in a while ago. Zarah and Mateo were getting ready in the other bathroom and Louis had just walked in, dressed in a form fitting navy suit and black turtleneck which made his blue eyes pop.

 

“Guess what?” Louis said with a grin. “Oliver is planning on bidding on me and I hope he wins.”

 

“That’s sweet. And Lou, your boyfriend’s parents are filthy rich. He can easily afford to outbid anyone for you,” Zayn replied.

 

“True,” Louis hummed and grabbed Zayn’s hairspray to start setting his hair. “What about you? Anyone specific you want to bid on you? Or you can just take Niall’s offer and let him bid on you to save you from creeps.”

 

“Nah it’s cool. It’s for a good cause so let the rich alphas empty their pockets in their bids to win me,” Zayn said with a small smirk.

 

“So fucking cocky,” Louis snorted and elbowed him. “Why do you look like someone murdered your cat though?”

 

“What?” Zayn gave Louis a confused look.

 

“You look pathetically sad. Are you hoping that a certain Viper would have been here to win you?” Louis questioned.

 

“No, Lou. I just… I don’t know,” Zayn sighed and pulled on a few necklaces.

 

“Babe, please. Don’t forget what I said the other day. This video incident should have been your wake up call. The South Side is your enemy. They’re not good for you. You need to start keeping your distance. Especially from Liam Payne. I’ve been hearing some stuff about him and it’s scary,” Louis said, his mouth set in a tight line.

 

“Like what?” Zayn asked curiously.

 

“Ever heard of the term Viper’s mark? Supposedly when the South Side Vipers finish off their enemy or kill someone, they leave a mark. Liam Payne’s specific method is snapping the neck of the person and turning their head a full 360. It’s grotesque. These are actual criminals with blood on their hands. This guy is known to leave his signature mark on people he kills. I heard that last year some North Side boys attacked a South Side omega who went into heat and raped her. All three were found with their necks snapped, heads facing backwards. Payne had a sister who died in strange circumstances that involved a North Side Lincoln police officer and the man was found dead in a similar way. Do you see how fucked up that is? Granted some people like the rapists probably deserved it but Zayn you have to see how fucked up the man you’re having some dumb crush on is. He’s an awful person, a murderer, a drug lord. The list goes on. It’s not worth it babe,” Louis urged and rubbed Zayn’s arms.

 

“And who told you all of this?” Zayn asked, his eyes trained on his wrist as he adjusted his Cartier bracelets.

 

“Ever since your video incident, people won’t stop talking about the Vipers. I’ve eavesdropped on conversations and heard things here and there,” Louis replied. Zayn stayed silent and fidgeted with his bracelets. He had no answer for Louis because he didn’t know how to feel about this information while it battled with his growing and all-consuming feelings for Liam.

 

“Hey, maybe someone hot will bid on you tonight. I heard Sean is coming. Then you can end the night with a well-deserved nice fuck and forget about the Viper. Okay?” Louis squeezed him and kissed his cheek. Zayn nodded and turned to adjust his shirt. He’d gone for a black Valentino sweater with zippers on the arms, snug black trousers with a stripe on the sides, and black shoes. He had a black Armani coat as well in case it got cold. His hair was tousled and curly and styled so it fell on his forehead. He looked good but his heart felt out of it for some reason even though he’d been excited for tonight.

 

“You have much better lighting in here,” Zarah exclaimed as she walked into the room. She walked over to the mirror to finish up her winged eyeliner and Louis walked outside the room calling out for Mateo.

  
  
“Can I borrow that Zaaz?” Zayn asked as the girl started to cap her eyeliner. She nodded and handed it over. Zayn took the fine pointed black eyeliner and drew a precise star on the sharp of his cheekbone.

  
  
“Cute. Shall I call you Star tonight?” Zarah said to him as she touched up her lipstick.

  
  
“It’s funny you say that because my porn star name is Star Blackwater. My first pet was a hamster that I named Star and the street I grew up on was Blackwater Road,” Zayn explained with a grin.

  
  
“You were made for this. All the North Side alphas and betas will be ready to sell their organs to bid on Star Blackwater tonight,” Zarah teased.

  
  
“Oh shut up,” Zayn laughed and shoved her lightly. “Let’s go already. We’re the God-damn organizers and we need to be there. Louis! Let’s go!”

  
  
“Rock and roll kids!” Louis shouted as they gathered in the foyer of the suite. “May we all get auctioned off to normal and cute people and may we reach our goal of a million dollars.”

  
  
“We’re gonna smash it,” Zayn added as they knocked their fists together.

 

  
                                                                                                                                                **

  
  
  
“Zayn, one of the volunteers called in sick last minute so our total is just 19 now,” Cleo explained in a rushed voice.

  
  
“It’s okay babe. We’ve got the backups here too. Ask Ian to jump in as the 20th. He’s very eager,” Zayn said. He was getting himself a drink from the bar because the auction was set to start in a few minutes and he was starting to get very nervous. The entire night, as he moved around the room and thanked people for coming and making donations, he felt like he was being evaluated and judged by the potential bidders. So many eyes were on him, not just because of the auction, but also the recent scandal and he felt jittery.

  
  
“Hey cutie.” Zayn swallowed his scotch and turned to see Sean approaching him.

  
  
“Hi babe,” Zayn croaked and hugged the alpha.

  
  
“I’m gonna bid on you,” Sean said and kissed his cheek.

  
  
“Babe,” Zayn laughed. “You don’t have to. Let these rich creeps empty their pockets.”

  
  
“No way. I’ve got the money. It’s a good cause and I’ll get you for the night,” Sean grinned and leaned forward to kiss him but Zayn turned his head and let Sean’s lips fall on his cheek.

  
  
“Well good luck then,” Zayn replied with a smile and noticed Louis signalling him so he walked towards the stage. Alex and Kabir had been positioned near the edge of the party all night and they were watching him like a hawk. This night would be a long one.

  
  
“Everyone ready?” Zayn asked as he walked past the line of his volunteers and they all gave him grins. “Well then good luck and stay safe. Remember all the guidelines. The winners will be told them again when they go to the reception desk to hand in their tickets.”

  
  
“And have fun everyone,” Louis reminded them. They all did a group huddle and pushed out with a cheer. Their MC for the night was their student body president who was an alpha girl named Jacqueline and she was already announcing the auction. She looked to Zayn for a signal and when he nodded, she announced the first omega and they walked on stage. It was a girl named Yana who played bass on one of their college’s most popular bands. She was a bright and intelligent person who was also a part of the women’s wrestling team and Zayn knew she’d have no trouble getting loads of bids.

  
  
Yana finished after a round of bids and was won by a beta woman who had a kind smile. They all clapped and cheered as Yana did an exaggerated bow and walked off the stage. It went on for a while and then finally it got to Louis who was second last, right before Zayn. Louis walked on stage with full confidence and gave one charming smile before the bids started rolling.

  
  
“5000!” An alpha called out from the front.

  
  
“10,000!” Oliver called out and Louis smiled at his boyfriend. Zayn watched with bated breath as multiple alphas battled for Louis, and Oliver, without hesitation, kept going against them. The crowd was looking on with surprise by the time it had gotten to $200,000 and Oliver and one particular alpha weren’t backing down. At $250,000 the other alpha frowned and slowly settled back as Oliver made the winning bid.

  
  
“You’re gonna get lucky tonight baby!” Louis called out and the crowd laughed. Zayn grinned as he watched Louis hop off stage. Louis turned back and mouthed ‘good luck’ before he hurried off to the exit. Zayn was biting his lip nervously and almost missed Jacqueline calling his name.

  
  
“Zayn Malik,” she called for the second time and Zayn snapped out of it to walk on stage. He walked to the centre in a deliberate slow pace and turned to the crowd. He licked his lips slowly and gave his most charmingly sweet smile possible. The crowd was waiting in anxious silence and Zayn could see betas and alphas, heck even omegas, waiting on the edges of their seats. Men, women and all with their paddles in their hands, some barely on the edges of their seats. Zayn grinned. This was gonna be interesting.

  
  
“All right. Esteemed guests of Lincoln, thank you for being a part of this lovely auction to help raise money for Syrian refugees. We appreciate you coming out here and showing us support and donating to the cause. We are nearing our goal of one million with the ticket sales, front desk donations, online donations and auctioned volunteers so far, and hopefully with our last lovely omega here we shall reach our goal. This is Zayn Malik, the event organizer, the brains behind it all, and as we fondly know him, Lincoln’s sweetheart Prince Zee,” Jacqueline announced with a smirk and Zayn gave her an exasperated look as the crowd laughed.

  
  
“Now. Let’s begin. Starting offer?” Jacqueline said.

  
  
“$50,000!” A middle aged alpha in the front yelled out and some people gasped in surprise because it was the highest starting bid that had been put out all night.

  
  
“Amazing! Do I hear a $60,000?” Jacqueline asked.

  
  
“$60,000,” Sean called out and Zayn grinned and blew him a kiss.

 

“80,000!” A woman yelled from the back.

 

  
“Do I –”

  
  
“100,000!” Another man stood up and yelled before Jacqueline could finish.

  
  
“110,00!” Sean added.

  
  
“150,000!” An even different alpha who looked to be in his 30s said.

  
  
“200,000!” The first older alpha called and Zayn looked over at Sean who sheepishly shrugged and sat down. The omega miled and mouthed ‘it’s okay.’ Zayn was busy smiling at Niall, who was sat across from Sean and laughing at Zayn, that he almost missed the voice that boomed from the back.

  
  
“300,000.” The room was silent for a second and Zayn squinted towards the back where the voice had come from but he couldn’t see who the voice belonged to.

  
  
“Wow. This is surpassing all of our volunteers. Do I hear 310,000?” Jacqueline said with a grin.

 

  
“350,000!” The older alpha from the beginning said with a smug smile and winked at Zayn.

  
  
“400,000,” the calm voice from the back called out again. Zayn felt his eyes widen because what the actual fuck? This was insane because so far the highest bid had been Louis and Zarah who had tied and this was crushing that. The entire party was silent and waiting anxiously.

  
  
“450,000!” The older alpha called out, his cheeks red in frustration. 

  
  
“500,000,” the voice from the back countered, almost sounding bored. Zayn choked on his own breath because who the hell was this?

  
  
“550,000!” The alpha at the front yelled out. At this point Jacqueline wasn’t even calling out numbers and was watching just as shocked and intrigued.

  
  
“600,000. Give it up old man.” The voice from the back said and people chuckled as the older alpha grew red in anger.

  
  
“700,000. You can’t beat that,” the older alpha scoffed.

  
  
“800,000,” the man at the back called out and people gasped loudly.

 

“What...” The older alpha at the front was panicking and looking to his companions who just shrugged and laughed at him.

 

“Going once, going twice –” Jacqueline said in a loud voice.

  
  
“8- 820?” The man at the front said as if he wasn’t sure.

  
  
“850,000. Sit the fuck down already. I can be here all damn night,” the man at the back said and Zayn hid his giggle in his hand. He didn’t know who this person that was bidding for him was since he couldn’t see them, but he was enjoying seeing this creep at the front stumble. At that last number, the older man looked around in surprise and then at Zayn. Just as Jacqueline started to count down to one, the older man sighed and shrugged before he sat down, accepting defeat.

  
  
“Sold to number 89 at the back!” Jacqueline called out and thunderous applause broke out as everyone wondered who this outrageous bidder was.

  
  
“Go, Zayn. Go find out who this ridiculous man is,” Jacqueline laughed and shooed him away. Zayn smiled at her and hugged her before walking off the stage.

  
  
“This is unbelievable,” Niall said as Zayn stopped to hug him.

  
  
“Fuck, I know,” Zayn replied and kissed Niall’s cheek before hurrying off. He approached the front desk where he was supposed to check in and meet the person who won him.

  
  
“Hey Anju,” Zayn said to the girl at the desk. “Where’s this rich old sugar daddy who won me for the night?”

  
  
“Old? Babe he’s young and hot as fuck,” Anju said with a smirk. “If I were you I wouldn’t be waiting for midnight to break the kiss rule.”

  
  
“Well, well,” Zayn said with a smirk.

  
  
“I think he said he’ll wait outside for you.” Anju told him with a smile and nodded to the front door.

  
  
“Thanks babe,” Zayn said and turned to leave.

  
  
“Good luck!” Anju yelled out suggestively and Zayn laughed as he exited through the sliding doors. He wondered who this person could be. They must be loaded if they could pay a number just shy of one million for him. And if he was young, then it must be some young industrialist or trust fund baby. Or maybe a celebrity since they had a lot of people come up from LA for the auction because they saw the advertisement and had been interested.

  
  
Zayn walked out the doors and looked around for whoever this man was. When his head turned to look straight across from himself, he saw something and froze completely. Everything registered at once and Zayn felt his body flood with heat, excitement and other emotions. Of course. Who else could it ever be? Zayn felt a huge grin cover his face and his body was shaking. He was running before he even knew it and he launched himself into the arms of the man in a leather jacket, cigarette in hand and leaning against a motorcycle.

  
  
“Liam!” Zayn almost cried in happiness as his arms and legs wrapped around the man’s body “What the fuck?!”

  
  
“You think I’d let some creepy old fuck win you for the night? Not a chance in hell,” Liam murmured into his ear and squeezed him tightly.

 

“But how? That much money? Did you pay it?” Zayn asked in confusion.

 

“You underestimate me,” Liam said with a grin and started to pull him in for a kiss.

 

“You really are fully of surprises,” Zayn replied with a smile, and started to close the distance.

  
  
“Hey!” Zayn felt himself get ripped out of Liam’s arms and pulled back. He noticed the red hot rage on Liam’s face before he turned around and saw Alex with fury on his face and Kabir behind him looking confused.

  
  
“Get your fucking hands off of him!” Alex yelled and tugged Zayn back.

  
  
Liam looked at the other alpha with a quiet sort of rage that was more terrifying than anything Zayn had seen in his entire life. Zayn quickly pulled his arm free from Alex and moved towards Liam, who offered his hand and Zayn took it quickly. The alpha squeezed his hand and pulled him towards himself before he turned to look at Alex.

  
  
“You lay a hand on him again, and I will rip your hands off your body and feed them to you,” Liam said in an even voice which was dripping with venom.

  
  
“Who the fuck do you think you are? Chief Malik made it clear that Zayn is not allowed near you, isn’t that right Zayn? Now get back here. We’re taking you home,” Alex said with a glare.

  
  
“Fuck off Alex. You’re not my keeper. Baba knows what this event is about and he knows I’m going on a date with whomever wins me fair and square. Emphasis on whomever because your brain processes things slowly,” Zayn retorted.

  
  
“Shut your bratty mouth and go home with me now before I call your parents!” Alex seethed, his eyes going wild. Liam grabbed Alex by the front of his shirt and right when they would probably break into a horribly bloody fight, Kabir pushed his way between them

  
  
“Hey! Stop! People are starting to stare and the Malik family can’t afford another video on the internet tarnishing their name,” Kabir said. “Alex, cool down. And you,” Kabir looked at Liam. “Look man, we don’t want a fight. I’m not interested to know why you’re here or why Zayn is keen on going with you. My job is to follow orders and my orders are to keep Zayn safe and make sure he stays miles away from anything South Side related. Please just go for now and you can do this some other time. We don’t want a scene.”

  
  
“If you were doing your job right then you wouldn’t let this motherfucker around at all,” Liam said and nodded towards Alex.

  
  
“You listen to me Viper –” Alex began

  
  
“Hey!” Zayn yelled in frustration. “Stop talking about me like I’m not even here! We’re talking about where I get to go and with who and that’s only my decision to make! Alex, Kabir, you don’t want a scene and neither do I. Liam won me fair and square and this is for a good cause so I’m going with him. You can tattle to my parents when they get back but for now I’m following the rules of the charity event. I’m going with Liam. You can follow in the car if it helps you breathe easier. And Alex if you touch me again then I’m giving Liam full permission to do whatever he wants to you.”

  
  
Liam was trying hard not to smirk but it tugged at the edge of his lips. He turned around and wrapped arms around Zayn’s waist to tug him forward. He pressed a kiss to the edge of Zayn’s mouth and Zayn looked over Liam’s shoulder to see Kabir looking painfully awkward and Alex looking absolutely murderous. Zayn thought, why not, and wrapped arms around Liam’s neck to kiss him properly on the mouth. Zayn looked Alex right in the eyes, feeling victorious, and then closed his eyes with a grin as Liam squeezed his hips and lifted him from the ground to kiss him more deeply. Zayn giggled a little as Liam squeezed his ass and pressed a kiss to his neck before letting him go.

  
  
“Come on,” Liam said and handed him a helmet. Zayn smiled and climbed on behind him.

  
  
“Your choice guys,” Zayn said to his bodyguards. Kabir sighed and went off to fetch the car while Alex stared at him like he wanted to strangle him

 

  
“Hey Alex, one piece of advice,” Zayn started as Liam kicked the bike to life. “Go fuck yourself,” Zayn said with a bright smile as Liam drove away at full speed and they left Alex behind looking ready to kill someone.

 

**

 

 

“Where are we?”

 

Zayn slipped off the bike and tossed his helmet to Liam who caught it easily and hung it on the handlebars with his own. They had driven for a while until they were past the main parts of the city. They had ended up near a small deserted beach that fell halfway between North and South Side. Zayn had never been here before but the cool air on his skin felt refreshing.

 

“Can’t you just enjoy it without knowing where you are?” Liam asked as he walked past him towards the beach. Zayn looked behind himself where Kabir and Alex had pulled up in the car and they sat there parked. Kabir looked like he wanted to be miles away and Alex was on a level of fury that was unmatched. Zayn ignored them and hurried after Liam to knock into the alpha who gave him an exasperated look.

 

“I’m a nosy bitch,” Zayn said with a grin.

 

“What lab did they make you in?” Liam asked with a roll of his eyes but his eyes were full of amusement.

 

“God’s absolute finest,” Zayn replied with a wide smile and spread his arms out exaggeratedly.

 

“God must be doing a poor job then,” Liam tossed at him jokingly.

 

“Don’t be a jerk,” Zayn pouted. Liam sprawled down on the sand and reached into his pocket to pull out his cigarettes. He lit one up and looked up at Zayn, raising one brow at him.

 

“You expect me to sit here?” Zayn said and frowned down at the sand. “My pants are $800.”

 

“Put your coat down then,” Liam replied, looking at him like he was nuts.

 

“My coat is $2000. I don’t think so,” Zayn huffed.

 

“Wow. You throw this huge event to raise money for refugees, people who have literally nothing and are fleeing their homes, and you’re wearing clothes that are so uselessly expensive and would be worth a fortune for those people,” Liam snorted.

 

“Don’t be an ass. I didn’t just organize the event and show up in my expensive clothes. I’ve been donating all the money I make from my paintings for the past two years, whether it’s from the gallery or at auctions. I went to Turkey last summer with my sister to help out in refugee camps. My family actively donates to refugee rehabilitation centres. I do hell of a lot more than most people. And besides, if I didn’t wear nice clothes, alphas wouldn’t have bid so much on me tonight and I wouldn’t have raised more than a million,” Zayn rattled out the facts with his arms crossed.

 

“I’m pretty sure you could have worn a garbage bag and still gotten just as many bids.” Liam blew out smoke from the corner of his mouth and looked up at Zayn with a half grin. He then closed his eyes and tilted his head back to blow more smoke up to the sky. Zayn watched his face, entranced, for a few seconds. Then he smiled and slipped into Liam’s lap so quickly and smoothly that the alpha opened his eyes in surprise.

 

“I’m not gonna sit on the damp sand. And you tried to mock me so deal with it,” Zayn told him with a grin and plucked the cigarette from Liam’s hand. He took a long drag and his eyes fluttered closed. If Zayn tilted his head back and exposed his neck in a purposeful manner, then no one but him truly knew. He blew up rings of smoke and licked his lips before he finally turned his face back to Liam. The alpha’s face was exposed for a second as it was covered in pure desire. His eyes were dark as coal and moving over Zayn’s face like he wanted to devour him.

 

“It’s a full moon tonight,” Zayn noted as his eyes flicked up to the sky.

 

“Why’s that so important?” Liam asked and rubbed a thumb down Zayn’s lips. Zayn looked at Liam with hooded eyes and caught the man’s wrist in his hand before lightly flicking his tongue against the thumb pressed to his lip. Liam’s other hand automatically tightened on his hip and his eyes got darker. Zayn just smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck to kiss him slowly.

 

“Urban legends say that the full moon made people turn into their wolf forms. And you know what else? When that time came and people had no control over their bodies as their bones expanded and turned them into wolves, their biological desires heightened too. They felt the need to mate more than ever. On a full moon, omegas give off strong pheromones that attract alphas from far and wide who fight to the death to mate with that omega. People get really horny on full moon nights.” Zayn pressed his lips to the scruff on Liam’s jaw and closed his eyes as he inhaled the scent that made his body warm up and drove his senses wild.

 

“I can see that,” Liam said with a small smirk and tugged a hand through Zayn’s hair before kissing him. Zayn moaned softly as Liam’s tongue ran past his lips to tangle with his own. The ball of heat in his stomach was spreading through his body and making every inch of his skin feel like it was on fire. He could feel a tingle in the base of his spine and he knew he would start showing signs of arousal soon enough.

 

“Liam,” Zayn sighed. “When are you going to take me home?”

 

“What makes you think I want to?” Liam asked in a low teasing voice.

 

Zayn gave Liam a frustrated look and reached between their bodies to cup Liam’s obvious arousal. “I know you do. Just drop the act already and do everything I know you wanna do to me.”

 

“There’s a lot of things I want to do to you,” Liam murmured and nipped his neck.

 

“Then do them. Please… _alpha_ ,” Zayn whispered tantalizingly and gasped when Liam bit his neck harder.

 

“Fuck,” Liam muttered, his hard resolve cracking for once, and he captured Zayn’s lips in another kiss. Zayn curled even closer to the other man and almost started grinding against his hard abdomen to start finding some relief for the heat building in his body. Liam pushed Zayn’s jacket off his body and pulled him even closer as he pressed an endless amount of kisses over Zayn’s lips.

 

Zayn glanced through hazy eyes over Liam’s shoulder and through the cloud of his desire that made him want to be taken by Liam on the beach, he was able to make sense of everything else around him. The light to the car behind him was on and a looming figure was leaning by the door and shooting them daggers. Zayn frowned at Alex glaring at them and suddenly he felt less turned on. He started to feel annoyed again because why couldn’t Alex, just for once, mind his own business.

 

“As risky as this sounds, I want you to take us somewhere else where we won’t have two sets of eyes watching us. I want to ditch those two back there and I want to be somewhere with you where no one can bother us. Please take me away,” Zayn whispered and pressed a kiss to Liam’s jawline.

 

“It’s not that easy,” Liam said. “I could care less about those two back there. One hand around their necks and they wouldn’t dare come after us. But there’s so much more going on here that you don’t understand. Things that could really destroy your life.”

 

“I don’t care,” Zayn sighed, frustrated. ”I’m sick of all these excuses and reasons. Please- just take me away. I want you, I _need_ you in a way I can’t explain. Please stop turning me away. You want me too so why are you doing this?”

 

Liam stood up suddenly and positioned Zayn upright on his feet too. Zayn stared at him in confusion and ran a hand through his ruined hair. Liam dusted off his own pants and picked up Zayn’s jacket to hand to him. “Liam,” Zayn said in confusion and grabbed the alpha’s arm. “Tell me once and for all what the fuck you want from me because I’m starting to grow tired of this back and forth. I’ve made myself one hundred percent clear about how much I want you. I know you want me too. So what is it? Are you worried about getting hate from the other Vipers because you’re supposed to despise North Siders? Are you worried about my parents going after your men again? What is it?” Zayn practically shouted.

 

“Are you so incredibly selfish that you think that every decision I make and every thought I have is centred around you?” Liam spat in a chilly tone, his eyes growing angry.

 

“Then what is it!” Zayn yelled.

 

“You tell me what exactly you think is gonna happen here,” Liam snapped in a fiery voice. “You think we’ll go off and fuck once or twice and then go on with our lives? Or do you think we’re gonna fall in love and ride off into the sunset and you’re gonna leave your rich North Side lifestyle and family and become a Viper and live life day by day like us with no idea of the future? What is it exactly that you think will happen here? There is absolutely no future here. There is no possibility of anything longer than a night or two and _that_ is not something I can do with you.” Liam tugged him closer and cupped his face to stare into his eyes. Zayn hadn’t even realized that irrational tears were spilling down his own cheeks and he stared at Liam silently. “You could never be just a one night stand to me. Don’t you get that?” Liam’s voice was rough and his face was covered in a tangle of emotions.

 

“Then why won’t you let this happen?” Zayn clenched the front of Liam’s leather jacket and shook him weakly as his own voice wobbled and his tears flowed.

 

“Because I can’t!” Liam shouted in frustration. Zayn shoved hard at the alpha and turned around to rush away. Liam caught his hand in a tight grip and stopped him. “Where are you going? I have to take you back.”

 

“I’ll go wherever the fuck I want to. You don’t want me so I’m free to be wherever I want with whomever I want!” Zayn whirled around and glared angrily at the man.

 

“Don’t act so fucking childish,” Liam hissed.

 

“Fuck you, Liam. Fuck. You,” Zayn growled. “What’s it to you if I act childish? What’s it to you if I run off and get wiped on dahlia in a club? What’s it to you if I go run away with a strange alpha? What’s it to you if I go home with Alex and let him fuck me senseless like he constantly wants to do?”

 

“Don’t!” Liam roared dangerously loud and his flashed silver momentarily. Zayn froze for a second because he hadn’t seen Liam’s eyes flash silver since he went into heat and it was like a kick to the gut. Usually he would be rejoicing because it proved how powerful Liam’s feelings were for him but right now it stung because the alpha had cruelly rejected him. “Don’t,” Liam repeated through clenched teeth. “Not him.”

 

“You don’t have a say in that,” Zayn whispered and pushed him away. “Do me one last favour and drop me off at the that club 85 downtown. I won’t bother you ever again after this. I don’t wanna ride with my bodyguards because they’ll force me to go home.”

 

“Malik,” Liam started.

 

“No. We’re done here. For good. Just take me back,” Zayn stated firmly. He spun around and walked back towards Liam’s bike. Alex was still staring at him although his face was covered in vindictive glee instead of anger. Zayn silently pulled the helmet on and sat on the back of Liam’s bike, his hands gripping the back bar. Liam came over a few seconds later, his face set in stone again, his eyes cold, and he pulled on his helmet before getting on the bike. He said nothing and just drove off quickly, leaving Zayn to grip the back of the bike tightly. Alex and Kabir were following in the car and Zayn fought back angry tears as they took their path from earlier in reverse to get back to the inner parts of North Side.

 

Liam ripped through downtown which was immensely busy at the moment. They drove past streets of bars, restaurants, clubs and high end shops before reaching the tall building where 85, a nightclub, was located. Liam’s bike had barely stopped before Zayn was yanking off the helmet and throwing it at Liam without caring to see if he caught it on time. Zayn nodded at the bouncer and strode straight in, never having to wait in any line. He pushed past the crowd in front of the coat check and entered the club which was throbbing with deafening music.

 

Right before he pushed his way in, his hand was grabbed and Zayn spun around expecting Alex or Kabir. It was Liam. A dash of hope fluttered in his heart but Liam’s cold, dark eyes crushed it. “Don’t do something you’ll regret,” Liam said into his ear.

 

“I can do whatever the fuck I want. Whether I regret it or not is my problem,” Zayn yelled back. “You don’t want me Liam. We’re not together. You can’t dictate what I do or who I choose to spend tonight with. At least I’ll know they want me and aren’t leading me on to leave me rejected like you.”

 

Liam’s jaw clenched and he let go of Zayn’s hand to stare at him with a mixture of emotions in his eyes. Zayn stared at him hoping that the alpha would take back everything and take Zayn’s hand to lead him away, to take him home, to take him somewhere far from here. But the alpha didn’t budge. Zayn felt something sharp cut into his heart and he turned around to walk away. He noticed a few alphas and betas on the dancefloor eyeing him and he made his decision.

 

Zayn pushed into one of the tall alphas and let the man yank him back against his body. He tilted his head and let the inebriated man behind him mouth at his neck and run hands along his stomach. Zayn looked towards where Liam had been and almost shivered when he saw the absolute deadly way Liam regarded the man behind Zayn, with pitch black eyes. And then he gave a cold glare to Zayn and shook his head before walking away. Zayn was thankful that the club was mostly dark because his eyes flooded with frustrated tears again and a few slipped down his cheeks.

 

 

**

 

 

“Morning, cutie.”

 

Zayn rubbed his eyes with his index fingers and peeked over his shoulder to see Sean smiling sleepily at him. Zayn hummed tiredly and closed his eyes again. Sean pulled him closer and pressed kisses across his cheek which made Zayn stiffen. The stubborn side of him refused to think that Liam was right last night, because he did regret the events of last night. He should never have let his anger and frustration at wanting to feel some sense of intimacy after Liam’s rejection take over and make him end up here.

 

“Hey,” Zayn murmured and rolled over, pretending to stretch, but wanting some distance.

 

“You okay?” Sean asked in concern and squeezed his hand.

 

“I’m good,” Zayn replied with a small smile.

 

“You don’t seem good,” Sean said and tried to tug Zayn closer. “What’s up?”

 

“I don’t –” Zayn sighed and gave Sean an apologetic look. “Not to sound like an ass, but last night shouldn’t have happened. I was trying to distract myself and forget about other crap that had me upset. I’m sorry, babe.” After trying to distract himself by dancing with strangers in the club last night, Zayn had eventually called Sean and asked him to come over for the night since he didn’t trust himself with strangers. His parents weren’t home so it had been easy to get Sean to come over. But they hadn’t done much other than quick drunken hand jobs and then passed out. Regardless of what had happened, Zayn felt regret at letting his anger take over.

 

“You got uncomfortable when I leaned in for a kiss last night and now you seem like you’re ready to bolt even though it’s your house,” Sean said with a light laugh. “Zayn, you can talk to me. We’re always friends first remember?”

 

“That’s what I like about you,” Zayn smiled and rolled over to drop his head on Sean’s chest. “Truthfully it’s not just you. I don’t know what I’m doing. I feel like I can’t even recognize myself these days. One person and one person only has consumed me completely, so much that everyone else looks bleak, no offense babe. But the thing that hurts is that he doesn’t want me back. He told me that we could never happen and I swear I’ve never felt more torn apart by someone’s words. It hurt. It still hurts.”

 

“Is this person Liam Payne?” Sean asked with a raised brow. Zayn looked up at him in surprise and Sean smiled. “Word travels fast. The entire South Side is talking about how Liam Payne took Tricia Malik’s son during his heat and claimed him. I thought it wasn’t true but now –”

 

“No, no,” Zayn said quickly. “That part is wrong. Nothing has happened between us. He didn’t touch me when I went into heat at his place. He protected me. But since the moment I met him, I feel like my soul unconsciously mated to him or something because I can’t even think about anything but him. His scent is overwhelming and his mere presence has me feeling like I’m burning with ecstasy. And when I saw his eyes flash silver for me, it made every omega instinct in my body run wild.”

 

“His eyes flashed silver? Wow,” Sean said in a low, astonished voice. “Don’t see that often these days.”

 

“I’m really sorry about dragging you into this,” Zayn sighed and sat up to rub his face.

 

“It’s cool, Zayn. I’m not upset. I’m also glad you came to me last night instead of someone else. Your bodyguard for example,” Sean said and squeezed his arm.

 

“We can still stay friends right? Even if the benefits stop?” Zayn questioned with a weak smile.

 

“While I will miss the benefits immensely,” Sean laughed and kissed his cheek, “I couldn’t lose you as a friend.”

  
  
“Thanks,” Zayn replied and turned around to hug Sean. “Not to continue sounding like an asshole but you’ll have to leave before my sisters wake up or the maids come in.”

 

“I feel so used,” Sean gasped playfully and covered his chest with the blanket. Zayn laughed and Sean reached over to kiss his forehead before he smiled and got out of bed to grab his clothes. “Call me if you wanna talk or just need some dahlia to forget.”

 

“Thank God,” Zayn huffed out a laugh. “One con of sleeping with your dealer is that if you stop fucking around, you lose the goods but I’m glad that’s not the case here.”

 

“Don’t sprinkle salt on my wounds,” Sean teased and after he finished dressing he came over to kiss Zayn’s cheek again. “See you around okay. And fuck that Viper if he’s stupid enough to not want to be with you. Someone has to be completely nuts to not want you. You’ll move past this eventually but if you wanna talk in the meantime, just call me.”

 

“Thanks,” Zayn replied and hugged the alpha boy tightly before he slipped out of Zayn’s room and left. Zayn sighed and fell back against his bed. He buried his face in a pillow and tried to forget about the way his life had gone unhinged in the past few weeks.

 

 

**

 

 

“Why are the Spears even holding this polo match? They say it’s for charity but everyone knows Dawson Spear uses the money to add to his collection of vintage cars and villas in Monaco.”

 

Zayn leaned against his car and watched through the dark tint of his sunglasses as Alex and Waliyha’s beta bodyguard Kelsey loaded up luggage into the back of the SUV. Louis and Waliyha were chattering beside him and he was barely paying any attention. They were all off to LA for the weekend for a polo match and charity event that was happening on the estate of family friends down in LA. It had been a week since his bitter encounter with Liam and he had been sleep walking through the entire week, irritated and upset.

 

“Hey!” Zayn called out and snapped his fingers to get Alex’s attention. He slipped his sunglasses down to give the alpha a long look. “That’s Fendi. Be careful,” Zayn said and nodded to his backpack in Alex’s hand as the man tried to stuff it between two carry-on bags. Alex looked like he’d rather punch him but he glared and placed it on top of the other bags.

 

“I thought we’d be driving together but apparently your guard dogs are coming along,” Louis complained and knocked against him.

 

“Hmm. When we’re on the freeway, do me a favour and open my door and kick me out,” Zayn muttered.

 

“Why so morbid? What’s going on with you? Ever since the night of the auction you’ve been bummed out and snappy and I want to know why?” Louis demanded and looked at him with a furrowed brow.

 

“I don’t know. Hormones?” Zayn shrugged and stretched his arms. “Lou, this weekend we’re gonna get wasted and fuck some Beverly Hills alphas.”

 

“Sorry dude. Oliver is the only alpha that I want. But I’m also not gonna let you get white girl wasted and fall into the laps of random LA alphas. You’re in a funky place and you don’t have to tell me why but you’re not allowed to go into self-destruct mode,” Louis said firmly.

 

“Everyone ready?” Yaser called out as he exited the house with Kabir behind him, carrying a suitcase.

 

“Come on. We’ll get In-N-Out on the way,” Louis said and grabbed his hand to tug him towards the car.

 

 

**

 

 

“You guys would really like UCLA. I mean your art school probably doesn’t have more then 1000 students. You’re wasting your life up there.”

 

Zayn rolled his eyes and licked the salt off the side of his shot glass before tossing it back. He made eye contact with the alpha in front of him and licked his lips slowly before sucking on a lime wedge. He grinned slightly when he noticed the alpha squirm, obviously getting aroused but trying to hide it. Zayn looked towards Louis beside himself and sent his omega friend a signal as the boy nodded along to the other alpha across from them as he ranted about how great his fraternity was.

 

Louis looked bored out of his mind and Zayn squeezed his leg discreetly. They were in a bar in LA and as soon as they had entered and slipped into a booth, a couple of alpha and beta boys had come over to them to make conversation. Their conversation was shallow and uninteresting and Zayn was bored out of his mind. He wanted to be back in his hotel room. The polo match was tomorrow and his family had gone shopping and to dinner while Zayn and Louis had headed downtown and entered this bar. Now it seemed impossible to get out.

 

“And how exactly is your life productive, Darren?” Zayn asked the alpha who was going on about his college being superior.

 

“It’s Derek,” the boy said in irritation.

 

“Okay Darwin,” Zayn said with a roll of his eyes and the other boys with Derek snickered at their friend who glared at Zayn. “It’s been lovely boys. But I have to be at a polo match tomorrow so we have to leave.”

 

“Yes,” Louis agreed and stood up. He turned and smiled at the group of boys. “Thanks for the drinks. It’s been semi-delightful.”

 

“We’re heading over to a party in Bel Air. Sure you don’t wanna come with?” The boy who had been in front of Zayn, and staring at him, asked.

 

“No I’ve got crazy plans to soak in a bath for an hour and then watch reruns of The Office,” Zayn said and grabbed his jacket.

 

“You guys are from Lincoln right? Do you have any dahlia?” One of the beta boys asked.

 

“Yeah but I don’t share my dahlia with anyone, let alone dudes from Calabasas with names like Darwin. Goodbye,” Zayn replied and strode out of the bar. Louis was on his heels and he fell heavily against Zayn’s side as they exited.

 

“Ugh. Will we ever stop feeling like we’re sheep in a field of starved wolves?” Louis asked. “I miss Oliver.”

 

“Call him when you get back to the hotel. I’m sure he misses you too,” Zayn said and nodded at Kabir who had been waiting outside with Alex. Kabir called their car and  Zayn lit up a cigarette and gave Louis one to bum as they waited for the car. They got back to their hotel in Beverly Hills and Zayn and Louis parted at the elevators to go to their own rooms. Zayn knew Louis would be on the phone with Oliver for hours so he figured he could have a bath, get room service and then get some sleep. He had his own suite which was also on a separate floor from his parents which he was glad for. Alex and Kabir were sharing down the hall but once Zayn was in his suite they left him. Alex gave him a lingering look but Zayn shut his door firmly and walked inside.

 

He filled the sunken tub in the bathroom floor with hot water and bubbles and soaked in it for a while, music playing and dimmed lights. All his stress started to ease away and he forgot about how bummed he had been all week. An hour later when the water was cold and his fingers were pruned, Zayn stepped out and pulled on briefs and a fluffy bathrobe, not in the mood to pull on pajamas. He tugged on some socks and then walked into the open suite where his bed was pushed to one side and a living area, small kitchenette and piano were on the other side. Zayn put on some music, ordered his room service and then grabbed a book from his bag before collapsing on the comfy bed. Lana Del Rey crooned in the background and Zayn pulled out his bookmark with a sigh to distract himself with Zadie Smith’s words.

 

After twenty minutes, he realized he had been reading the same paragraph again and again, his mind unable to think of anything but Liam, and he shut the book and closed his eyes. It stung to think of Liam because Zayn still felt an urge to throw caution to the wind and go running back to the alpha and urge him to reconsider his decision. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t keep making a fool of himself in order to get the alpha to notice him and to want him. He had to try and forget Liam. Forget the burning hot need for the alpha in his body. Try to push away all the all-consuming thoughts of him. It was difficult and it hurt but he had to try and do it or he’d lose his mind.

 

Zayn was rolling over to grab his phone from the nightstand to text his dad, when the door knocked. It was probably his room service but he was in the middle of sending his dad a message asking when they’d be back and didn’t wanna move just yet. “Leave it outside, please,” Zayn called out. The door knocked again, even louder, and Zayn groaned and looked over. “You can just leave it outside, thanks!” Zayn said again. The door knocked again, more firmly, and Zayn got up from the bed in irritation and tightened his bathrobe as he walked over to the door.

 

“I said you could leave it –” Zayn started to say as he yanked open the door, but then he choked on his own words and froze. He blinked owlishly at the person leaning against the doorframe and found himself at a loss of words.

 

“You?” Zayn squeaked as he registered Liam’s presence in front of him. The alpha had a determined look on his face and his eyes swept over Zayn’s robe covered body before darkening. He looked at Zayn with something unnamed running deep in his eyes. Zayn blinked once and then Liam was pushing through the door and pulling Zayn into his arms while kicking the door shut behind him.

 

“Liam,” Zayn gasped in surprise but he couldn’t get further because the alpha captured his lips in a heated kiss. Zayn almost moaned out loud at the feeling of Liam’s warm lips against his own. Liam’s hands ran up his robe and gripped his bare thighs to hoist him up and then he started walking towards the bed. Zayn encircled his arms around Liam’s neck and felt his robe slip off one shoulder as he opened his mouth and let Liam’s tongue slip in. Their tongues tangled together, almost in a battle, as they both consumed the taste of each other’s mouth. Liam’s mouth tasted surprisingly minty like he’d been chewing gum earlier and Zayn felt his nerves tingle in delight.

 

“What are you doing here?” Zayn asked breathlessly as Liam climbed onto the bed and settled down with Zayn in his lap.

 

“You,” Liam replied and cupped his face to kiss along his jawline. “You’re so fucking infuriating and you’re all I can think about. It’s frustrating how much you’ve consumed my mind.”

 

Zayn smiled and felt fireworks go off inside his body. He draped his arms over Liam’s shoulders and tilted his neck to let the alpha press hot kisses to the sensitive skin there. “You couldn’t go about your life and act like I never existed. Like I didn’t affect you. I told you,” Zayn murmured. Liam gripped his waist tightly and pulled him even closer as he kissed and sucked at the soft skin below Zayn’s ear. Zayn felt heat rushing through his body and his eyes almost rolled back in his body. He bit his lip which was swollen from the kisses and gazed up at the ceiling through glazed eyes. “Thank you,” Zayn whispered upwards with a smile, thankful that God and the universe had understood his frustration and finally made Liam see past the wall of stubbornness he’d built.

 

“What’d you say?” Liam asked and nipped his earlobe before he moved back and kissed Zayn before looking into his eyes for an answer.

 

“I was wondering if that’s all you got. For an alpha who’s the leader of the notorious Vipers, you’re quite soft in bed,” Zayn teased. Liam had a glint in his eyes and he grabbed Zayn by the hips to throw him down on the bed and pin him down. Zayn gasped and then let out a soft laugh as Liam grabbed his wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head before pushing his thighs apart.

 

“I was right to call you a menace. Everything you do and say is to spark a strong reaction in me and I don’t understand why I like it so much,” Liam said and grabbed the knot at Zayn’s waist to pull his robe open. Zayn waited breathlessly as Liam pushed his robe completely open and stared down at him. The alpha looked hungry. His eyes were coal black and his jaw was clenched like he was holding himself back and trying to summon some control.

 

“Do it,” Zayn whispered, urging him on, and pressed his foot to Liam’s chest. Liam glanced down and snorted, a smirk touching his lips.

 

“What’s with the socks? And Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?” Liam asked with a grin.

 

“My feet are always strangely cold. And I’ll have you know, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles never go out of style,” Zayn said and lightly knocked his foot against the side of Liam’s face to get him to continue. Liam raised his brows and wrapped his hand around Zayn’s ankle before peeling the sock off. He kissed Zayn’s foot and then peeled the sock off his other foot before pushing Zayn’s legs apart again and climbing over him. Zayn felt exposed in comparison to Liam who was fully dressed, leather jacket and everything.

 

“You’re too dressed,” Zayn whined and pushed at Liam’s jacket.

 

“Shh…” Liam said and placed his fingers against Zayn’s mouth. Zayn wrapped his hands around Liam’s wrist and looked straight into his eyes, unblinking, as he sucked the man’s fingers into his mouth. Liam’s pupils were getting bigger and darker with desire as he watched Zayn suck his fingers provocatively.

 

“Take it off,” Zayn whispered and licked his lips slowly. Liam smirked a little and shook his head before pushing his jacket off and then stripping his shirt off his body. “Fuck me,” Zayn murmured, feeling short of breath, as he dragged his eyes down the rippling planes of the alpha’s body. Tattoos and prominent scars adorned his body which Zayn was curious to ask about some other time.

 

“You have no idea just how much I’ve wanted to do that since the moment I laid eyes on you at that stoplight,” Liam growled and bent to kiss Zayn again.

 

“Didn’t you think I was just this annoying North Side omega causing trouble down in South Side?” Zayn teased and moaned softly as Liam sucked on his neck.

 

“I did. I still do,” Liam replied with a slight grin. “And you might just be my end troublemaker, but fuck this entire world if it stops me from having you.”

 

“Show me,” Zayn whispered and cupped Liam’s face. “Show me how much you want me. I feel like it’s always me trying to show you how much I want you and I always come out looking like a fool. I want _you_ to show me how much you want me this time.”

 

Liam stared at him for a few seconds before he pulled Zayn up into his lap again and pushed his bathrobe away completely. His hand smoothed across Zayn’s back and ran down to squeeze his ass. The omega gasped and felt that familiar tingle in his spine which was followed by slick starting to form. Liam’s eyes darkened again as the sweet scent of arousal filled the air.

 

“Your scent drives me nuts,” Liam whispered into his ear and nipped his earlobe before slipping his hand past Zayn’s briefs and squeezing his ass.

 

“Please,” Zayn keened as Liam slipped his fingers through the slick. The alpha gripped Zayn’s jaw tightly and kissed him heatedly before pressing him back against the bed. Liam started kissing down Zayn’s chest and pressed the longest kisses to the red lips on Zayn’s chest. He continued down and pressed kisses along the sharp of Zayn’s hip bones and pinned him down as Zayn started squirming.

 

“If you don’t get in me soon I might just combust,” Zayn said breathlessly. Liam looked up at him with dark eyes and ran his tongue along the grooves of Zayn’s pelvis, slowly and torturously, until Zayn was squirming under him, burning with the need for _more, more, more._

“What do you want more of?” Liam asked as he slipped off Zayn’s briefs to leave him completely naked, spread across the bed.

 

“This… and you… all of you,” Zayn whispered, flushing under Liam’s heavy gaze as the alpha drank in the image of Zayn in front of him. Liam unbuttoned his own pants and kicked them off the bed before squeezing his thick length and moving to hover over Zayn. The omega waited breathlessly, wondering what the other man would do, and then Liam hooked his hands under Zayn’s knees and draped his legs over his own shoulders. Liam kissed the soft inside of Zayn’s thigh and then bit into it. Zayn gasped slowly and felt more slick start to pool, dripping below him.

 

“This all for me?” Liam asked in a low voice and pushed his finger through the slick before sucking on his finger. At that point Zayn’s brain short circuited and he whimpered desperately.

 

“Tease,” Zayn whined in irritation and starred squirming.

 

“That’s you. Dancing in front of me, knowing exactly what you look like, and then playing it innocently later like you have no idea the effect you have on people around you… or _me_ ,” Liam growled and squeezed Zayn’s thighs more tightly.

 

“I knew _exactly_ what I was doing,” Zayn grinned and bit his lip while slowly blinking his eyes. A slow smirk spread across Liam’s face and he gave Zayn’s thighs one more squeeze before he ducked his head and then pressed his tongue to Zayn’s heat where his slick was forming.

 

“Fuck!” Zayn spluttered and felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. His legs squeezed around Liam and his hands flew to grab the alpha’s hair but the latter moved back and gave him a dark look.

 

“Hands above your head,” Liam said in a husky tone. A rush of heat passed through Zayn’s body and his vision became blurry as he looked down at the alpha between his legs, giving him a pointed look. This was exactly like the dream he had the night after coming home from Wolf’s Bar for the first time and a rush of ecstasy flooded his body. This past week he’d thought that he’d never have this and now he was here. He couldn’t even comprehend all of the emotions rolling through him.

 

Zayn put his hands above his head and Liam grinned before giving his hip a squeeze. “Good omega,” Liam murmured and Zayn almost moaned. He’d never let alphas have this kind of control over him in bed because he never trusted anyone enough to be sure that they wouldn’t cross a line and lose complete control and knot him by accident or bite into his neck too hard during climax to mate him. But Liam… he knew without any question that he trusted Liam and wanted desperately for him to take control. 

 

Zayn’s cock was hard and leaking and his slick was dripping down his thighs and filling the room with its immensely sweet scent. Liam was licking and sucking the source of Zayn’s slick like he was a starved man and Zayn couldn’t help the cries and moans spilling from his lips. Liam’s tongue prodded past the tight furl of muscles and Zayn cried harder at the feeling. One finger pushed in alongside Liam’s tongue and every nerve in Zayn’s body was electrified.

 

“More,” Zayn breathed and pushed down against Liam’s tongue and finger. Liam complied immediately and pushed another finger in. When his fingers brushed the bundle of nerves in Zayn’s body, the omega whimpered more loudly. “I- I need more,” Zayn begged.

 

Liam looked at him for a second and Zayn stared back through hazy eyes, his chest heaving, his body already covered in sweat. Liam pushed a third finger in easily through the pool of slick and Zayn tightened his hands in the sheets below him, his heels pushing into Liam’s back.

 

“I don’t know if I can wait any longer. I need to be inside you,” Liam murmured and licked his lips which were red and shiny.

 

“I can’t wait either. Please,” Zayn said breathlessly and reached forward shakily to tug Liam up for a kiss. The alpha lowered Zayn’s legs and moved back up to claim his mouth in a kiss. He laced his fingers through Zayn’s and pressed them into the bed as their tongues touched again. Zayn moaned at the taste of his sweet slick in Liam’s mouth. It reminded him of what the man had been doing and it made him burn more fiercely with desire. Liam’s hand lowered and gripped Zayn’s erection which made his eyes fly open.

 

“Liam. Come on,” Zayn whined and started rutting up. “I’ve waited so long. Please don’t torture me.”

 

“You need to learn patience,” Liam tutted and pinched his chin. “But not right now because I don’t think I can wait a single second more either.” The alpha moved back and peeled off his own briefs and Zayn felt tingles shoot down his spine again when he saw Liam’s thick length, leaking heavily. Liam took himself in his hand and gave his cock a few tugs. Zayn watched entranced, and spread his legs automatically. Liam grinned a little and leaned down to kiss him, surprisingly soft, and Zayn smiled against the alpha’s mouth.

 

“Fuck me, baby,” Zayn murmured against Liam’s lips and the alpha squeezed his hips tightly.

 

“What I want to do more than anything in this world,” Liam replied and pulled Zayn down a little by his hips before taking his cock to position it at Zayn’s entrance. His heart was racing and his body was trembling in anticipation as he felt the tip of Liam’s cock nudge against his entrance. Liam kissed him heatedly and then in one smooth glide, he pushed his way in.

 

Zayn’s mouth fell open in a silent ‘O’ and his hands gripped Liam’s shoulder, his nails digging in. He felt like he was being split open but the feeling was indescribable. His body rushed with heat all at once and his mind went blank. For a second he felt like he could hear Liam’s thoughts in his head as he was briefly filled with thoughts of ‘omega,’ ‘mine,’ and ‘beautiful’ and they obviously weren’t his own. It was so brief and didn’t last long so Zayn forgot about it in the next second when Liam bit his lower lip and sucked on it.

 

“You okay?” Liam asked and kissed along the side of his face.

 

“Yes. Move,” Zayn said through heavy breaths. Liam kissed him once before he started thrusting slowly. Zayn wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist and cupped the alpha’s face to kiss him passionately as they entwined as one and moved together.

 

“Since the moment I saw you at that stoplight, and then when you put yourself in that poker game with a smug smile, I’ve wanted to have you like this. Under me. Nothing but your sweet scent surrounding me and your pretty eyes swimming with nothing but need,” Liam whispered in a rough voice as he thrust in and out of Zayn, their hands linked.

 

“Could have- could have been doing this all along if you weren’t so damn stubborn,” Zayn panted and bit the alpha’s shoulder.

 

“Believe me, it wasn’t easy. I can’t give a fuck about anything else now. Can’t give you up after I’ve had you like this. It drives me crazy that after that night on the beach when it took everything in my willpower to push you away, you went home with someone else,” Liam whispered and pulled Zayn up into a sitting position, his cock still fully sheathed, and kissed him possessively.

 

Zayn moaned softly and buried his face in Liam’s neck as he moved up and down on the alpha’s cock. “Didn’t sleep with anyone. It was Sean… I did some stuff… didn’t have sex,” Zayn whispered breathlessly.

 

Liam moved back and Zayn gulped when he saw the alpha’s eyes flash silver for a second. “Good,” Liam murmured. “I would have had to break his hands.” Liam was smirking slightly and Zayn rolled his eyes but smiled before pushing Liam back and positioning himself properly before starting to ride the alpha.

 

“It’s only you,” Zayn said and spread his hands across Liam’s chest as the other man gripped his hips tightly, his eyes coal black, as he watched Zayn move up and down. As the alpha’s face continued to darken with desire, he didn’t manage to stay in the same position and he flipped Zayn back onto the bed and slammed into him. Zayn almost screamed as heat exploded in his body. He could feel himself coming close to the edge as sparks ran down his spine. He could tell that Liam was close too because the alpha’s eyes were completely black like he was in a different space, and his cock was thickening even more, the beginning of a knot nudging against Zayn’s entrance.

 

“I’m trying hard to control myself but with you it may just be the most difficult thing I’ve ever done. I don’t wanna knot you by mistake so I’m gonna have to pull out now,” Liam said breathlessly, his fingers digging into the flesh of Zayn’s ass.

 

“No,” Zayn said quickly and tightened his legs around Liam to keep him in. “Do it. Knot me.”

 

“What? Knotting isn’t always easy and if you’ve never done it before it can be a bit too much,” Liam said in a tight voice and kissed Zayn’s slack mouth.

 

“I know what a knot is. And I have had one before. Just do it, Liam. I want you to knot me… more than anything… please,” Zayn said. Knotting wasn’t as serious as mating because mating bound an alpha and omega for life and was the biggest step in a pairing, but knotting was serious in its own realm. It was mostly done in heats because omegas needed a knot to lessen the pain and in their ruts alphas knotted an omega to help ease the process. But outside of those moments it wasn’t done much. It was a big step and could be painful sometimes, and it also brought hormones and emotions to a different high, but the biggest issue was that it invoked seriously possessive feelings between the alpha and omega, as that bonding for an hour brought them closer together and separation afterwards could be emotional.

 

“Are you sure?” Liam asked, his movements quickening, the end coming closer.

 

“Yes. One hundred percent. I’m not gonna regret it. I want you to knot me more than anything.” Zayn cupped Liam’s face and looked into his eyes, conveying his sincerity. Liam stared at him for a few seconds and then he nodded and pressed a deep kiss to Zayn’s lips. Then his body stiffened as his knot grew to full size and he wrapped his arms around Zayn’s body protectively and possessively. The alpha looked at him for confirmation again and Zayn nodded quickly while wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck.

 

Liam’s lips pressed to his neck and then Zayn felt the first push. It was painful for a second and Liam kissed him softly to distract him as Zayn gasped. A few slow pushes and Liam’s knot was in him fully. Zayn moaned loudly at the feeling of being so full. His heart was racing out of his chest at the feeling and his mind blanked again as his thoughts raced wildly, interspersed with more thoughts that definitely did not feel like his own. The intruding thoughts were raging of possessiveness and made his body heat up.

 

At that point, Zayn came. A cry fell from his lips as he streaked white all over his stomach and Liam’s chest. Liam came immediately after and Zayn felt warmth fill him inside and he went completely limp. Liam’s knot was still inside him, as it would stay for a while, but his cum started leaking out of Zayn. Liam panted into his neck for a second and then he moved back and cupped Zayn’s face to press kisses all over it. He had a lazy and sated grin on his face and he kissed Zayn deeply as the omega sighed happily and let his jelly-like arms wrap around Liam’s neck.

 

“You’re fucking unreal, baby,” Liam murmured and pressed a kiss to his lips. Zayn smiled and curled himself around Liam and buried his face in his neck. He was suddenly sleepy and he decided he could fall asleep in Liam’s arms as he waited for the knot to die down.

 

 

**

 

“What is this about?”

  
  
Zayn tangled his fingers in the silver dog tag necklace around Liam’s neck. He was resting with his head on the alpha’s chest who had his eyes closed as his fingers carded through Zayn’s hair. There were two dog tags and one had ‘K.P’ and ‘G.P’ on either side and the second tag had just an ‘R.’ Zayn looked up towards Liam who cracked an eye open and looked down.

 

“Nothing,” Liam replied, his voice and face suddenly hard.

 

“But –” Zayn started.

 

“You can ask me about anything except that,” Liam said sternly.

 

“I have my parents’ names on my necklace,” Zayn indicated the gold necklace around his neck which had a circle at the end with Tricia and Yaser’s name on either side.

 

“Doesn’t change anything,” Liam replied.

 

“Fine,” Zayn muttered and got comfortable on Liam’s chest again. “Well if I can ask you about anything except that, tell me about your first time.” Zayn didn’t expect Liam to answer such a random question, and he really wanted to know about the initials on the dog tags, but Liam had refused to answer that one.

 

Liam snorted and looked down at him with a smile that read ‘really?’ He then rolled over so Zayn was pressed below him and he was on top of him. Liam pressed a kiss to Zayn’s neck while inhaling his scent. “My first time was when I was 15 with someone I went to high school with. Although I had presented the year before and already had a rut which I spent alone. You?”

 

“Well… my first time was at the age of 16 when I was a junior in high school and it was with my beta boyfriend at the time who was a senior,” Zayn replied.

 

“Not an alpha?” Liam asked curiously and rubbed a thumb over his chin.

 

“Nope. I was nervous at that time about what it would be like with an alpha. I’d heard horror stories of alphas losing control during sex and knotting omegas without consent or mating them accidentally and then leaving them and I didn’t wanna risk it. But in my senior year, I started dating a Hawkings alpha who was in his sophomore year in college and I got my first taste of alpha dick after which there was no going back,” Zayn grinned at Liam who rolled his eyes and squeezed Zayn’s backside which was still sensitive. Zayn swatted at him and then curled in closer as Liam kissed his temple.

 

“But he fed me this bullshit about how alphas are polygamous by nature and have a huge sex drive which means they can’t be with just one omega and they need multiple partners. So while he fucked around with other people he told me I was free to do the same. And that’s how I sort of started the non-serious, non-committed dating thing. It was easier. I knew alphas were in it for just sex and didn’t want anything serious, especially college boys, so why should I get feelings involved?” Zayn shrugged and traced Liam’s tattoos with his finger.

 

“So if you were never serious about anyone and haven’t ever shared a heat, who knotted you?” Liam asked. Fuck. Zayn wasn’t sure Liam would remember what he said during the peak of sex, but clearly the man did. He could _not_ talk about that because Liam would actually go and break that person’s hands. Maybe more.

 

“Uh... someone I briefly dated. I was cool with it though. It was fine,” Zayn coughed and replied quickly. Liam looked at him like he didn’t believe his story but Zayn quickly kissed him.

 

“Who was your first shared rut?” Zayn asked to change the subject.

 

“High school girlfriend,” Liam replied.

 

“Is she still around?” Zayn asked, trying to sound casual.

 

“Are you jealous of someone I fucked ten years ago?” Liam asked with a snort.

 

“No. I don’t care. I was just curious about whether she was still in South Side. You seem to have some jealous exes around so I wanted to be aware of who could potentially stab me in my sleep if I came around again. Noah was a bit too much with his jealousy issues, he published that video of me, so maybe you should let me know –”

 

Liam pressed his fingers to Zayn’s mouth and grinned at him. “Are you aware of how much you fucking talk? You just ramble on and on and on sometimes.”

 

“Well than shut me up,” Zayn suggested with a soft smile. Liam grinned and cupped the back of Zayn’s head with one head and cupped his cheek with the other before kissing him.

 

“Shut me up again,” Zayn whispered and looked at Liam through glazed eyes. The alpha kissed him again and Zayn sighed softly. “Again,” Zayn said with a smile and Liam smirked and pulled him closer to smother him with another kiss. Zayn giggled and wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck while opening his mouth to let their tongues touch.

 

“Again,” Zayn repeated with a breathless laugh and Liam pushed him to lie flat against the bed before he climbed over him and kissed him again.

 

“Do you know about the butterfly effect?” Zayn asked between kisses as Liam’s hand moved down to start stroking him slowly.

 

“Chaos theory?” Liam murmured in reply as he kissed down Zayn’s neck, and Zayn smiled and nodded. “Like how you can unleash chaos with just one word, look or smile?” The alpha teased.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Zayn retorted lightly and snaked his arms around Liam’s neck. “No. So you know how the name butterfly effect came about because the theory is that the simplest action as a butterfly flapping it’s wings can be the reason a tornado happens later on because it contributes to it, even if minutely?”

 

“Why are we discussing this?” Liam asked and pushed his hand through Zayn’s hair to get it out of his eyes.

 

“Because we’re on a path towards chaos. The moment we saw each other, that first kiss on the cliffs, all of these seemingly innocuous kisses, they’re all in some way responsible for a tornado that will unleash in our lives in the near future. This is a lead up. You might just ruin me,” Zayn whispered and ran his finger down Liam’s nose.

 

“I can handle a tornado. But I can’t handle giving up the butterfly,” Liam said with a grin and gave Zayn a biting kiss.

 

“Am I the butterfly?” Zayn asked with a soft laugh.

 

“I mean, it’s your metaphorical wings that look pretty and harmless but have enough power to contribute to a tornado,” Liam replied and rubbed a thumb over his cheekbone.

 

“Well, I definitely don’t give a fuck about the impending chaos. Fucking ruin me,” Zayn whispered and looked into Liam’s eyes with a bare expression, conveying all his want and need. Liam’s eyes shined with dark desire and he tugged Zayn’s bottom lip out from his teeth to kiss him passionately as his hands gripped the omega’s hips to pull him even closer.

 

 

**

 

 

“My room service has been sitting outside for so long and it’s all gross now.”

  
  
Zayn pouted as he pulled the cart into the room and stared down at his soggy burger and limp fries. The cheesecake dessert looked alright though and the bottle of champagne was still a little cold. Zayn poured two glasses as Liam finished smoking on the balcony. The alpha stubbed out his cigarette and came back to settle on the edge of the bed. He was in his briefs and Zayn admired every curve of his body and the tattoos adorning it as he walked over with the champagne flutes. Zayn smiled at Liam and straddled him as he handed the latter one glass and sipped his own.

 

“We should shower. Or take a bath,” Zayn suggested. Liam hummed and ran a hand up Zayn’s thigh to move under his robe and cup his ass.

 

“You need one,” Liam teased and Zayn smacked the alpha’s chest although he was right. There was dried slick and cum on his thighs and ass.

 

“I’ve told my family, Lou and my bodyguards not to disturb me until tomorrow because I have a headache and will be sleeping. So we have all night to ourselves. Or are you leaving?” Zayn asked worriedly, his heart beating faster at the thought of the alpha leaving.

 

Liam squeezed his face gently like he could sense Zayn’s panic. “Not yet,” Liam replied.

 

“Good. I haven’t gotten my fill yet,” Zayn said and kissed him before climbing off and going over to the cart of food to pick the strawberry off his cheesecake and eat it. Spotting the piano in the corner, he smiled and walked over to it to settle on the bench.

 

“I’m guessing North Siders are versed in all forms of music. Play something,” Liam said as he leaned back and grinned at him.

 

“Assumptions much? But yes I can play. What do you wanna hear? I can’t play like Bach off the top of my head without sheet music but I am pretty good with a lot of songs,” Zayn said and pushed a few keys before shooting the alpha a smile.

 

“Surprise me,” Liam said.

 

“Don’t regret your choice later, Payne,” Zayn said jokingly. He grinned and began playing a song he knew and started singing along. “Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby, let me know. Girl I’m gonna show you how to do it and you start real slow. You just put your lips together and you come real close. Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby, here we go.” Liam was looking at him in surprise and then he grinned and got up to walk over.

 

“That is your go to on the piano?” Liam asked with a chuckle.

 

“Me and Lou learnt dirty songs to play on the piano last year for fun. I can do a lot. Here listen…” Zayn said and started playing a new one. “I’ll take you to the candy shop…”

 

“No!” Liam exclaimed with a surprised laugh.

 

“I’ll let you lick the lollipop,” Zayn continued even louder and suppressed his laugh. “Go ‘head girl don’t you stop. Keep going ‘til you hit the spot.”

 

“No, just no.” Liam laughed and then he came around to wrap his arms around Zayn from behind and he pulled him off the bench to the floor.

 

“I wasn’t done!” Zayn shouted.

 

“I think you are,” Liam replied with a smirk and he caught Zayn’s lips in a kiss as they lay in a heap on the floor. Zayn laughed and continued to sing the song in between kisses.

 

 

**

 

 

It was probably 4 a.m. Zayn was sat on the armchair in nothing but his own briefs and Liam’s shirt. They had showered and gone to bed an hour ago but he couldn’t sleep, his heart beating fast, and his smile splitting his face apart. He’d watched Liam sleep for a bit before he got the urge to sketch him and he’d quietly grabbed his sketchpad and pencil from his bag before settling on the sofa across the bed and sketching the sleeping alpha. His body was like a Greek God. The muscles rippling in his body, the dark tattoos adorning his skin and telling stories Zayn was dying to know, and his sleeping face which was peaceful compared to the harsh and stony look he had almost always had when awake.

 

Zayn was busying shading in the sheet that draped over Liam’s bare lower half when he noticed the alpha stir. Zayn continued drawing and looked up only when Liam was getting out of bed and walking over to him, completely naked. Zayn smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose with his pencil.

 

“You wear glasses?” Liam asked in a hoarse voice.

 

“For reading and sketching up close,” Zayn murmured and smiled up at the man as he stopped in front of him.

 

“They’re surprisingly sexy on you,” Liam noted and took Zayn’s sketchpad from him and snorted when he saw the drawing. “Really? Drawing me while I sleep? It’s lowkey creepy.”

 

“No it’s not,” Zayn argued and held his hand out for the pad.

 

“You’re good,” Liam hummed and then put the sketchpad on the table before sweeping Zayn into his arms effortlessly.

 

“I was occupied,” Zayn said although he couldn’t help the bright smile on his face as Liam walked them over to the bed. His arms and legs were around the alpha who just gave him a small smirk.

 

“I can make a counter offer to occupy you with something else,” Liam said and got onto the bed to kiss Zayn as he pressed him into the bed.

 

“Fucking me nice and slow until the sun rises?” Zayn whispered and tilted his head to let Liam kiss his neck.

 

“Something like that,” Liam replied and moved back to peel Zayn’s shirt off and then he started kissing down his chest.

 

 

**

 

 

It was the obnoxious ringing of his phone that ripped Zayn from his heavy sleep. His eyes flew open and he felt around blindly for his phone. Finding it under his pillow, he answered it with closed eyes.

 

“Hullo?” Zayn slurred tiredly and nestled closer to Liam who was still asleep.

 

“Are you still sleeping?” Tricia asked from the other end.

 

“No,” Zayn replied and yawned.

 

“Zaynie,” Tricia chided. “We have to leave in an hour. Alex will pick you up from your room and the cars will be waiting downstairs. I’ll send room service breakfast to your room in a few minutes. Wake up and shower.”

 

“Okay,” Zayn mumbled and shut his phone. He peered up at Liam who was sleeping with his arms around Zayn. The omega smiled and pressed feather-light kisses to Liam’s jaw and cheek. His mom’s phone call had pulled him back into reality. A world outside of the hotel room and Liam’s arms existed and he had to get back to that life.

 

Zayn slipped out from under Liam’s arms and went into the bathroom to relieve himself and splash water on his face. Seeing his reflection in the mirror made him pause in shock. His neck, torso and thighs were littered with hickeys. Liam hadn’t held back at all last night. They’d gone four or five rounds by the time the sun came up and his body was sore but thoroughly sated. Zayn smiled at himself in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair to fix it a little. He went back into the room and pulled a shirt on before going back towards the bed.

 

Smiling brightly, Zayn climbed on top of Liam’s back, who was sleeping on his stomach. Zayn tapped his fingers lightly on Liam’s face and kissed his shoulder. “Liam,” Zayn said softly and pressed kisses over the alpha’s shoulder and back. Liam grunted in reply and barely moved.

 

“Liam, wake up,” Zayn said and bit the alpha on the shoulder.

 

“Zayn,” Liam mumbled. “Quit it.”

 

Zayn smiled even more brightly and pressed a kiss to Liam’s cheek. “You called me Zayn.”

 

“That’s your name isn’t it?” Liam said in a rough voice as he peeled one eye open.

 

“Yes but you’ve always called me Malik or even troublemaker… never Zayn. I like how it sounds coming from your mouth,” Zayn replied. Liam turned over suddenly which made Zayn fall onto the bed. He looked up at the alpha with wide eyes and a smile and the latter smiled lazily and pressed a kiss to Zayn’s lips.

 

“Zayn,” Liam repeated. “Troublemaker. Menace. Zayn,” Liam said every word with a kiss to Zayn’s smiling lips.

 

“It’s all for you babe,” Zayn replied and wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck to kiss him languidly.

 

“Mmm. It better be,” Liam murmured and squeezed Zayn’s ass gently while kissing up the side of his face. Zayn let out a happy sigh and closed his eyes as he let Liam kiss every inch of his face.

 

“While I’d love to stick around and carry on with this all day, I have to go and I think you’ve got plans too,” Liam reminded him.

 

“I don’t want you to leave. And my ass is so sore that I doubt I could ride a horse for a few hours,” Zayn said with a small laugh. Liam gave him a smirk like he was thoroughly pleased at having caused that and he kissed Zayn again.

 

“I have to be in Santa Monica in a few hours and then I’m going to San Francisco. Got a few things to take care of,” Liam told him as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Okay. When will I see you back in Lincoln?” Zayn asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

 

“A week, maybe less,” Liam replied and leaned down to kiss him before he got up from the bed with a stretch and grabbed his jeans.

 

“Okay. I’ll come down to South Side when you’re back,” Zayn replied.

 

“Aren’t you on like house arrest?” Liam questioned as he pulled his shirt on.

 

“I don’t know but I’ll try to get out. Or you could come steal me away for a bit,” Zayn said with a smile and crawled to the edge of the bed on his knees. Liam walked towards him and Zayn wrapped arms around the alpha’s torso to hug him tightly.

 

“Hmm. Stealing you away is not hard for me. But you need to stop making things hard for yourself. And you are _not_ to come down to South Side this week when I’m not there. That clear?” Liam said and moved back to give him a pointed look.

 

“What if I want to come give a performance in Wolf’s Bar again?” Zayn teased and Liam frowned and pinched his chin.

 

“Zayn. This isn’t funny. Stay up North this week and I’ll contact you when I’m back. Okay?” Liam said with a stern look.

 

“Fine,” Zayn conceded. He tilted his face up for a kiss and Liam looked at him for a second and then smiled a little before kissing him multiple times.

 

“I gotta go now. I’ll see you, yeah?” Liam said and moved away to grab his leather jacket.

 

“You better mean that Viper,” Zayn warned and flopped back on the bed.

 

“You have no idea just how much troublemaker,” Liam said with a grin and pulled open the hotel room door. A cart of food was waiting outside and Liam popped a blueberry into his mouth before pushing the cart in for Zayn. He left with one final wink and smile and Zayn felt like he was glowing from the inside. Rolling over in bed and spreading his arms out like a starfish, Zayn grinned like a buffoon and rubbed his lips where the feeling of Liam’s lips still lingered.

 

 

**

 

 

“Did you get some action last night?”

 

Zayn sipped his champagne nonchalantly and gave Louis a neutral look as the other omega looked at him curiously. “Why?” Zayn asked.

 

“You’re glowing and smiling after being closed off and irritated all week. Plus the obvious hickey,” Louis said and motioned to his neck. Zayn touched his neck consciously and adjusted his collar so the hickey was covered. It wasn’t the only souvenir he had of last night. After Liam had left and Zayn had showered and gotten dressed, he found the alpha’s white bandana tangled in the sheets. It made him feel sad knowing that he wouldn’t see Liam for a while, but he was glad he had a part of the alpha with him. An important part. Having the bandanna on him made him feel closer to the alpha. Zayn had tied it on his upper arm so it was hidden under his button down shirt. But knowing it was there made him feel warm inside.

 

“Not really,” Zayn replied and started to walk away. The polo match had finished a while ago and they were now at the party which was happening on the Spears estate. Riding the horse had been rough on him but he’d finished with grace. He’d been enjoying a glass of champagne and basking in the nice weather, plus memories of last night, when Louis had approached him.

 

“Liar. Who was it? Alex?” Louis asked with a wrinkled nose and looked over to the side where most of security was positioned and Alex and Kabir stood watching Zayn and his surroundings.

 

“Uh… sure,” Zayn answered and sipped his champagne.

 

“What the fuck is going on with you that made you go back to that asshole? He’s a piece of shit and you know that too. Why are you doing this, Zayn? What’s going on?” Louis asked concerned.

 

“Nothing Lou. Moment of weakness. It will never happen again. Ever. It’s not just Alex but I’m not really interested in anyone right now,” Zayn shrugged.

 

“Because you’re only interested in that Viper?” Louis asked with a frown. Zayn sighed and stayed quiet because for this very reaction he couldn’t tell anyone about himself and Liam right now.

 

“No. That’s over too,” Zayn lied and signalled a waiter to grab another glass of champagne. Louis was about to say something else but one of their friends from LA walked over to them to say hello and Zayn sighed happily for the distraction. There was no way he’d tell anyone about last night or about how he had full plans to continue this thing with Liam. Now that he’d had a taste, he couldn’t stop.

 

 

**

 

Five days. Five days was all he could tolerate until he caved. Liam hadn’t called him but then again Zayn hadn’t been able to get a hold of him for three days, and even before that it was just texts. The alpha was bound to be back by now. It had been five full days and Zayn was going absolutely nuts waiting for him and missing him. It was like he was in withdrawal. He’d made up his mind. He was going down to South Side to see if Liam was back. If he was, then he would demand to know why the alpha hadn’t contacted him. So he made a plan.

 

He had built a convincing lie and told his parents that he and a few friends were going to an art show in a nearby town to recruit young artists to come study at their college. It would be a weekend event and he’d spend two nights there. After hours of grilling, his parents were convinced. Zayn didn’t pride himself on his lying skills for nothing. The tricky part was convincing them that he didn’t need Alex or Kabir. He pouted a little and convinced his parents to let him go without them because Niall and a few other friends would be with him, and he also didn’t want to stand out at such a small art show. Plus not many people would know him. Eventually it worked. And he packed a bag to fake the act, and got into his car to drive to Niall’s house. Of course he got his friend to cover him because he was really going South. But no one knew that.

 

Zayn got into his car and drove out the gates after waving at the guards to let him through. He drove down the community and exited the main gates with a feeling of exhilaration. Freedom felt amazing but the thought of Liam in his mind and potentially seeing him tonight was even more amazing. He drove through North Side as fast as the speed limits would allow him and then he finally passed through the less populated areas to get to the old railroads. Passing over them, he came to the other side to finds roadblock signs signalling that the main road leading into South Side downtown was closed. Zayn frowned and punched in the address to Wolf’s Bar with a detour from this road. It made him take a U-turn and then turn left so that he started going east.

 

A few minutes of driving and he had no idea where he was. He’d only seen the side of South Side that he’d driven through with Liam and this was unfamiliar especially this late at night. His GPS was telling him that he was in the eastern portion of South Side and he was taking a longer drive to get to Wolf’s Bar which was to the west, near the beaches and cliffs. He was finally driving down a long empty road that would put him back on the main roads and he sighed in relief. But he’d gotten relived too fast and only a few seconds later he drove over something bumpy and his car veered to the right. Zayn gained control quickly but his car pulled to a stop and he was sure he had a flat tire.

 

Zayn groaned and climbed out to take a look. His headlights were the only lights on the dark road and there was thick woods on both sides. A chill passed through him and he tightened his jacket around himself. Liam’s bandanna was wrapped snugly around his forehead and it made him feel a little safer. Zayn peered down at his front tires and noticed that the left was indeed flat.

 

“Fuck,” Zayn muttered. He didn’t have a spare tire and he couldn’t call his family, or friends or even a towing service because it would be all over the news that he was caught in South Side again. The city had just barely stopped talking about the video scandal and he couldn’t afford a new one. There was only one option. Zayn pulled out his phone and called the one person who could come help him. Zayn just hoped he would pick up because he hadn’t all day, or all week. It took three phone calls in a row before the alpha answered.

 

“Zayn. Getting into any trouble?” Liam asked from the other end, music blaring behind him.

 

“Define trouble?” Zayn asked with a weak laugh.

 

“Zayn,” Liam said in a warning tone. “What’s going on?”

 

“I’m uh… I’m sort of stuck. If you’re back in Lincoln, are you able to come get me?” Zayn asked.

 

“Where are you stuck?” Liam asked as the music faded away behind him like he had left the room.

 

“Ummm… somewhere in South Side. I hadn’t heard from you and I wanted to come see if you were back. There was some roadblock and I had to take a detour and now I don’t know where I am and I have a flat tire,” Zayn said in an apologetic tone.

 

“I fucking told you- where are you?” Liam asked in a tight voice.

 

“Somewhere in the east of South Side. I think my GPS said Hickory Road,” Zayn replied.

 

“What?” Liam said quickly, alarm raising in his voice. “What did you say? Hickory?”

  
  
“Y-yes,” Zayn replied with a gulp as his instincts started telling him something was off. “Why?”

 

“Why? _Why?_ ” Liam was practically shouting. “That’s not Viper turf. You’re in Morello territory. Fuck. You’re gonna give me a fucking aneurysm soon enough!”

 

“I’m sorry,” Zayn replied as his voice started to shake, and he realized how dumb the decision to come out was.

 

“All I asked was that you wait until I call you,” Liam snapped. “I’m in San Francisco. I’m _hours_ away and wouldn’t get back until early morning even if I left right now.”

 

“I’ll call a towing service,” Zayn sighed and looked around himself warily as he heard nothing but an owl hooting far off.

 

“Listen to me, Zayn. I have to get off the phone right now because I need to call Harry and tell him to come pick you up. I need _you_ to get in your car, lock the doors and keep all the lights off. Don’t get out of your car for anyone but Harry. Okay? I’ll call you back in a minute,” Liam said firmly.

 

“Okay,” Zayn replied quietly.

 

“Zayn. Please do as I say and keep yourself safe,” Liam said, gentler than before.

 

“I will. I promise. Ask Harry to hurry,” Zayn said in an anxious voice.

 

“I will. I’m gonna call back in a second,” Liam replied and shut the phone. Zayn took one wary look around and turned to get in his car when he heard the sound of loud engines coming from down the road. Was Harry that quick? No way. Liam had probably just called him. This wasn’t a good sign. Zayn turned to reach in his car and turn his headlights off but he wasn’t quick enough. Three motorcycles pulled to a stop beside him and Zayn froze up. He didn’t recognize anyone. And to make matters worse, he couldn’t spot white bandannas, but he spotted blue bandannas on their wrists. Then as they took off their helmets, Zayn noticed that it was two guys and one girl, and they had the infamous small 'M' tattooed on their necks.

 

“Lost, kid?” one of the guys asked. One whiff and Zayn could tell that one of the guys was an alpha, one was a beta and the girl was also an alpha.

 

“No. Just some car trouble. I already called a friend who is on their way,” Zayn replied quickly.

 

“Oh really? Friend?” The other man got off his bike and came towards Zayn quickly and ripped the white bandanna from his forehead and stared at it before throwing it to the ground and crushing it under his foot. “You a fucking Viper? You’re far past where you belong.”

 

“I’m not a Viper,” Zayn replied with a dry swallow. His phone started buzzing in his pocket and he knew it was Liam calling back but he couldn’t risk pulling it out and having them realize who he was on his way to see.

 

“Fucking hell,” the first guy cackled. “This is Tricia Malik’s son.”

 

“The Malik omega?” The second guy, who was the alpha, asked in surprise.

 

“Yeah. Lui è il suo omega,” the first man told his friend with raised brows.

 

“Veramente?” The second man asked with a smirk as he sized Zayn up and down. Zayn stared at them hopelessly, having no idea what they were saying and whether it was good or bad. It couldn’t be good for sure.

 

“Sì. Ma non sono accoppiati. Lui è solo la sua ossessione,” the beta added with a snort. 

 

“Stronzo,” the second one snorted. “Dovremmo portare il ragazzo ad Antonio?” 

 

“No,” the first added. “Possiamo fare di più.” 

 

“Whatever you idiots want to decide, to take him or leave him, do it fast. I doubt you have much time,” the girl spoke up. She had been leaning against her bike with a bored expression, smacking her gum, and Zayn looked at her in confusion.  

 

“What do you mean?” The beta guy asked. 

 

“Can you not smell it? This omega is going into heat,” The girl said in the same bored tone like the answer was obvious. Zayn completely froze up because she was wrong… she had to be wrong. But then again… he’d been uneasy all day like he had an itch in his blood. He knew he should have waited for Liam to call him but he’d made an impulsive decision centred around an alpha… which was very much a heat-like decision. And now that he noticed, his skin was hot… so very hot. Fuck. This was early. Too early. It wasn’t the 15th yet and not even time to take his blockers. Why was he early? It was probably because he’d suddenly gone off blockers last month and had a heat for the first time in seven years. His hormones had probably been thrown for a whirl. But no. Why now? Why here? Why always in the worst possible situations? 

 

“Well,” the alpha said with a hungry glint in his eyes as he came closer and grabbed Zayn’s arm to tug him close and inhale his scent deeply. “It’s an early birthday present for me.”  

 

 _Fuck._    

 

 

**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna begin by apologizing to anyone reading this who speaks Italian because I probably butchered that last little conversation between the Morellos! I used google translate and tried my best to play around with sentences until they hopefully made sense but if you understand Italian and those sentences are not grammatically correct, I'm sorry lol. Also I debated posting translations below to let you guys know what they said but then I decided that I wouldn't since you are reading from Zayn's perspective and since he doesn't understand what they said, you're not supposed to either. Feel free to google translate on your own if you're too curious :)
> 
> Thanks again for reading guys!! This chapter had a lot crammed in it but we hit a lot of major plot points including Zayn and Liam finally sleeping together, some background on Liam's past andddddddd Zayn's second heat arriving :) Drama is about to ensue and I'm excited to write the next chapter which is going to fly through some crazy stuff and we get to hit the major drama I have planned. So I hope you're enjoying the ride so far and honestly like I said before I'm using some canon ABO rules and making some of my own up, so if anything is confusing just comment below or mssg me on tumblr. Also let me know what you thought of the chapter!! I love reading your comments :') I'll try my best not to be tooo late with updates but with work, school and plus I'll be fasting starting next week so things are crazy but I promise to try my best. Love you all and hope you have a great week!! <3
> 
> p.s. anyone who might hate me for the ending, i'm sorry for putting zayn into trouble again lol. but some good stuff is gonna follow, i promise :)
> 
> \--
> 
> songs mentioned:  
> -zayn sings whistle by flo rida and candy shop by 50 cent on the piano in the hotel scene.
> 
> \--


	6. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii :) It has been very long but if you follow me on tumblr you'd know that I said i had taken a break from writing during ramadan just 'cus i prefer not to be writing smut in that month (those of you who also fasted and celebrated eid i hope y'all had a great time and belated eid mubarak!!). But ramadan is done as of last week and this week i've been writing non-stop and the chapter is finally ready! I also think i made up for the wait with this extremely long chapter because it's 113 pgs (35.4k words)! I really hope you guys enjoy the chapter and also please remember to read the trigger warnings right below here and pleaseee read the end notes as there is some stuff i wanted to address and y'all really need to read. That being said, thank you so so soooo much for the 350 kudos and for the immense amount of lovely comments and messages, i appreciate and love you guys soooo freaking much especially considering the negativity and hate that started going around about my fic on tumblr. I love those of you who are so supportive :') (Also please ignore any grammatical errors as i only gave this chap one quick edit bcus i wanted to get it up quickly for you).
> 
> **TW: all original tags and trigger warnings apply as usual but in this chap there are specifically scenes with heavy violence, mentions of sexual assault, heavy drug use, mentions of past abuse in relationship, self harm, gun violence, death. Read cautiously if these things make you anxious or skip altogether.  
> p.s. there are also dom/sub dynamics in some of the smut in this fic if that bothers you, but being abo that should be expected lol.

 

 

No. No. _No._

“No!” Zayn yelled and tugged his arm free from the iron clad grip of the alpha and reached blindly for his car door. His omega instincts were running wild and screaming ‘danger.’ They were telling him to run; run fast and run far. His rising heat symptoms were clouding his mind and bringing heat to the surface of his skin. Thankfully his sixth sense which was bringing his attention to danger hadn’t been compromised to the need for an alpha yet and he was able to think clearly about wanting to get away.

 

“Like you have a choice,” the alpha sneered and yanked him forward harshly. “You smell too fucking good to let go.”

 

“Sbrigati, Edoardo!” The other beta man said impatiently and started swinging onto his bike. “We need to get going.” But Edoardo was barely paying attention and was staring at Zayn darkly, his eyes coal black. Zayn could barely breathe in fear of what was to come. Edoardo pinned him against his car and shoved his nose into Zayn’s neck to inhale his scent deeply. Zayn tried shoving him away but the man gripped his wrists painfully and bit under his ear.

 

“Let me go!” Zayn screamed and pushed all his weight into trying to push the man away but his body was weakening to his heat which was coming faster than expected and making him tremble and start to get out of his control as it curved to the alpha present.

 

“Not possible. I need to knot you,” he mumbled and tightened his hands on Zayn’s waist.

 

“At least control yourself until you get back,” the girl said irritated. Zayn felt like puking. He continued struggling but the man gripped his hand and started dragging him to his bike.

 

“Are you sure that Antonio won’t –” the beta man started to say but the alpha holding Zayn growled, clearly descending into another headspace as he became surrounded by Zayn’s scent.

 

“Get on,” Edoardo ordered and shoved him towards the bike.

 

“Fuck you!” Zayn yelled and pulled away to bolt towards the thick of trees, any sort of escape seeming feasible.

 

“You fucking bitch!” Arms wrapped around his body and started pulling him back. When Zayn continued struggling, the beta man came over to them in annoyance and slapped Zayn harshly across the face.

 

“Co-operate,” the man said and pointed a gun at him and ran a hand to the back of Zayn’s neck threateningly. Zayn felt dazed from the slap and stared speechlessly down the barrel of the gun. He’d been in a lot of dangerous situations before, one being the kidnapping during his first heat, but he’d never actually feared for his life until now. The alpha led him back towards the bike and Zayn held back tears as he started to accept that this was happening, and he might not make it out alive.

 

Just as he was climbing on the bike on shaky legs, he heard the loud roaring of engines ripping down the street. His assailants also paused and turned their heads to the headlights blinding the street. Zayn wondered what was happening just as five bikes pulled to haphazard stops creating a tornado of dirt around them. The first person jumped off their bike and yanked off their helmet before storming over to them in angry strides.

 

“You have some fucking guts on you to even lay a hand on him,” Harry said angrily as he reached them. His eyes flicked to Zayn and they looked angry, annoyed and relieved all at once. Then Harry’s nose twitched and he froze completely. He shot a glare to Zayn as if asking ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ And then he grabbed Zayn’s arm to yank him close.

 

“ _You_ have some fucking nerve to cross over to our turf, Viper. Hand the omega back over,” Edoardo spat and moved forward but Harry quickly shoved Zayn behind himself. Zayn couldn’t understand what was going on as his heat started fogging up his mind and body started to wake up and cry for a touch. A touch from an alpha.

 

“This is Payne’s omega. You really wanna try that?” Harry threatened and Zayn noticed the hesitation cover Edoardo’s face as his companions behind him stiffened uncomfortably, losing some of their bravado.

 

“I don’t see a mating mark,” Edoardo said. “Besides, if he was really Payne’s omega then he’d know the rules and wouldn’t cross over the boundary. Or is Payne collecting dimwitted omegas now?”

 

“Keep your tongue in check before I claw it out,” Sasha said as she walked over to stand beside Harry. “Won’t be my first time taking one of your tongues out.”

 

“Fucking try me,” Edoardo said and pulled his gun out of the back of his pants to cock it. “Hand the omega over!” He said with wild eyes, breathing heavily as he glanced at Zayn.

 

“Edoardo!” The girl behind him snapped.

 

“You remember the last time one of you touched a Viper omega?” Harry threatened in a low voice and walked forward, uncaring of Edoardo’s gun. “Do you remember what Payne did? Well if even a scratch comes on this omega, something a hundred times worse will happen to you. Payne will burn you all to the ground. Choose your fucking battles.”

 

“Edoardo! Andiamocene!” The beta man said frustrated as Edoardo continued to glare at Harry who matched his expression. Zayn felt his legs start to turn to jelly and he tried his damn hardest to stand tall and still but he was losing his mind. He felt a squeeze on his waist and looked to his left to see Sasha giving him a reassuring look and helping him stay upright, although the alpha girl’s expression was tight as well, clearly also affected by his scent.

 

“Crawl back to your hole _Edoardo_ ,” Harry taunted. “If you value your pathetic life at all.”

 

Zayn heard footsteps and he looked over his shoulder as the other Vipers walked forward to back up Harry, their guns in hand. The Morellos were heavily outnumbered and they could tell. Zayn watched as realization flickered in Edoardo’s eyes, his friends already ready to flee. Edoardo gave one last dirty look to Harry and an angry look to Zayn before he walked back and swung onto his bike.

 

“This is far from over,” Edoardo threatened with a glare at Harry. “You too, Malik,” he said to Zayn with a sneer.

 

Zayn stood rooted to the spot as he watched the Morellos kick their bikes to life and drive off in the opposite direction. The second their taillights had faded away, Zayn’s body couldn’t stay upright, no longer forced to put on a front, and it collapsed.

 

“Malik!” Harry shouted and darted back over to him. Sasha was dragging Zayn back up as Harry came to his other side and supported him as well. Zayn felt like his entire body was turning to jelly while a heat started to spread under his skin. He looked at the other Vipers who stood  a few feet away. Two were alphas and clearly struggling to restrain themselves as the scent of Zayn’s heat rapidly grew.

 

“We gotta go. Someone will bring Malik’s car and things,” Sasha said.

 

“But where do we take him? We’re like thirty minutes from the den and I don’t have the keys to Liam’s downtown place,” Harry said in frustration. Zayn felt breathless and sagged against Harry as his hand weakly clutched at the beta’s leather jacket. The itch in his body was increasing and the tingle in his spine was indicating the arrival of a pool of slick.

 

“I need Liam,” Zayn whispered and shook in the beta’s arms.

 

“Sorry sweetheart. Liam’s the one thing we don’t have. We gotta make do,” Harry patted his arm and helped him over to the bike.

 

“Wolf’s,” Sasha said as she straddled her own bike and pulled her helmet on.

 

“Seriously? It’s gonna be crowded,” Harry said as he helped Zayn onto the bike and handed him a helmet. Zayn took it with shaky hands and watched the other Vipers get onto their own bikes as they all coordinated where to go. He could barely hear anyone above the rush of blood in his ears. His eyes were blurry and he could feel a dampness beginning to form that made his cheeks flush.

 

“No one in Wolf’s will touch him in fear of Liam. It’s our best bet,” Sasha said.

 

“Hey,” Harry said as he answered his ringing phone and walked back towards his bike. “All good. No there were some Morellos here… yeah I know… we will… Wolf’s…. okay… okay… here. Malik… here…”

 

Zayn looked at Harry through his dazed eyes and wondered in confusion what the beta wanted. Harry was holding out his phone and Zayn took it with a shaky hand to put it to his ear. “Hello?” Zayn asked breathlessly and almost teetered off the bike until Harry grabbed him.

 

“Zayn,” Liam said from the other end. His voice sounded frustrated and relieved all at once. “You good? They didn’t touch you did they?”

 

“Well do you count slapping me, manhandling me, pointing a gun at me and forcing me onto their bike touching me?” Zayn asked through gritted teeth as a wave of pain hit his stomach and made him double over. There was complete silence on the other end of the line. Zayn couldn’t even hear Liam breathing.

 

“Okay. This is what’s gonna happen,” Liam was saying in an even emotionless voice. “Harry and the others will get you to Wolf’s Bar where they’ll keep you safe. There’s a back room where you can stay. I’m on my way and I should be there in a few hours. You gonna be okay?”

 

“No!” Zayn let out a cry of frustration. “I can’t do this again, Liam! It hurt so much last time and you abandoned me! I barely got through those few days of hell in my previous heat without an alpha or a knot and I absolutely can _not_ do this again. Not alone. So I’m telling you now before I descend into heat completely… I want you. I need you to be with me and help me. Or I might die. I’m telling you this now so you can’t use the bullshit ‘I didn’t get to consent in my heat rule.’ Please, Liam. I need you.”

 

“Zayn, I know you’re probably in a lot of pain right now and we’ll talk about it when I get there –”

 

“No!” Zayn screamed. “No! No fucking excuses! I want you to help me but if you don’t want to, then I’m just gonna find someone else! Because there is no way in hell I’m spending this heat alone as well. I’m terrified of how painful it’s gonna get and I’m gonna need a knot. If you don’t wanna help me or knot me, I’m sure there’s plenty of alphas who would be more than happy to.”

 

Zayn heard a threatening growl on the other end of the phone and he noticed Harry giving him a ‘are you fucking serious’ look. “If anyone touches you in the time it takes me to get there, whether you asked for it or not, I will snap their neck. Understand?” Liam snarled in a bone-chilling voice. “I’m coming. Just try and get through the next few hours.”

 

“Promise me,” Zayn whispered through tears. “Promise me you’ll get here as soon as possible and won’t abandon me for a second time.”

“I promise I’ll be there. Now let Harry take you to safety because the idea of you going into heat in Morello territory is driving me insane. I’ll see you in a few hours. You’re very strong Zayn. You’re gonna get through this,” Liam said and then he shut the phone as Zayn heard a roaring engine in the background. Zayn handed Harry his phone back with a trembling hand and adjusted his helmet on his head.

 

“Let’s go,” Harry called out and got onto his bike seat in front of Zayn. “Hold on, Malik.” Zayn gripped Harry’s waist and let his head drop to his back as they sped down the road. His senses grew more and more muddled as they drove at breakneck speed down the road. They were ripping down the roads so fast that the air whipped at his heated body and made him shiver head to toe.

 

Zayn had been so preoccupied with trying to keep himself upright on the bike that he hadn’t noticed when they pulled to a stop outside Wolf’s Bar. The street was busy and it triggered a wave of panic in the omega’s body as he took off his helmet. The scent of his heat was growing and people around them had obviously noticed as they turned to stare at him. Fear clawed at his heart as he noticed alphas littered across the sidewalk who all stiffened noticeably as the sweet scent of Zayn’s heat clouded the air.

 

“Inside. Quick,” Harry said as he grabbed Zayn’s hand to tug him to the main door of the bar. The beta also nodded at the Vipers who had accompanied them and jerked his head to the group of people staring at them.

 

“Harry,” Zayn groaned as a wave of heat washed over his body and made him stumble forward. His abdomen was cramping, his body was heating up and the sweet scent rising around him indicated the rapid formation of slick.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Harry swore as they entered the bar and every pair of eyes snapped towards them. “Why the fuck am I always left scrambling to take care of you when you’re in your heat.”

 

“Sorry,” Zayn whispered and clung tightly to Harry as he looked around and noticed alphas starting to rise from their booths or turn from the pool table with dark eyes. The bar was silent except the distant sound of Nirvana playing in the background. Bodies were stiffening, eyes were darkening, nostrils were twitching and tension was growing rapidly. Zayn noticed that Harry had stiffened beside him as well as he surveyed the room. As another wave of heat hit, Zayn cried out and doubled over in pain.

 

There was the sound of something cracking and a chair falling over. Zayn looked up and saw an alpha barely controlling himself as he started to hurry over to Zayn. He held his breath as Harry whipped out his gun again and pointed it at the man who stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“Don’t fucking try me today, Matt. I’m so not in the mood to put a bullet in you but Boss ordered me to shoot without hesitation if anyone comes even five feet near this omega. And you know I don’t deny a single order of his. So get out of the bar as fast as you can before you lose your mind and I have to shoot,” Harry said with a twirl of his gun and a pointed look. Zayn appreciated how collected the beta seemed given the danger that could potentially arise if Zayn went fully into heat right in between these Vipers. Alphas lost all sense of right or wrong and only listened to the one voice in the back of their head that ordered them to knot the omega in heat.

 

“Styles –” Matt began through clenched teeth as he stared at Zayn with hungry eyes.

 

“Get the fuck out!” Harry ordered more loudly and looked around at everyone in the bar as multiple alphas started moving towards Zayn.

 

“Harry, get him in the back room,” Sasha said as she came up to them with a tight face herself. She moved in front of Zayn and Harry and waved her hand towards the back room before staring at the alphas advancing. Everyone else in the bar, betas and omegas, watched in silence, like everyone was waiting for something to go wildly wrong.

 

“Come on,” Harry muttered and tugged him harshly towards the door behind the bar.

 

“I can’t,” Zayn said through gritted teeth as his senses started to go wild and pulled him towards the alphas in the room, their scent becoming enticing as his need for a knot grew. He started to tug away from Harry but the beta squeezed his hand so tightly that Zayn thought his fingers would break.

 

“Get your shit together, Malik!” Harry glared at him and tugged him harder.

 

“Fuck you,” Zayn spat and tried to pull free as the overwhelming alpha pheromones started to drive him crazy. Harry shoved him forward and signalled the girl behind the bar to open the back door and she did it quickly before Harry yanked Zayn in and then shut the door and locked it. It was like as soon the door closed, pandemonium erupted outside. Growls started ripping, there was the sound of glass being smashed and tabled being upturned. Zayn fell to the ground with a cry of pain as another wave of heat hit him and he looked towards the door fearfully as he heard a shot being fired.

 

“What the fuck?” Zayn screamed in fear and looked towards Harry who sighed and looked to the door.

 

“You know, if half of the Vipers are killed tonight, it’ll all be your fault. You know why? Because you can’t listen to what someone fucking tells you to do!” Harry yelled at him in frustration.

 

“Fuck off!” Zayn yelled back angrily and wrapped his hands around his stomach and groaned as a wave of heat hit so badly that he saw spots in front of his eyes and nausea built up. “Fuck you,” Zayn repeated more weakly.

 

Harry sighed and his face changed from frustration into exhaustion. “Stay in here. Hold it together for as long as you can. Liam should hopefully be here in a few hours.”

 

“Please,” Zayn whispered. “Just- help. Something. Anything.” Tears built up and Zayn bit into his hand to hold back his scream. The pain was agonizing. It was worse than last time. His pants were filled with slick and his cock was straining painfully against his jeans.

 

“Sorry sweetheart. You’re on your own in here while I make sure no one out there tries to break in here. You’ll be fine.” Harry came over and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before he quickly left the room and Zayn heard the door lock. The noise outside kept escalating and several times there were thumps against his door before another shot fired and the voices grew.

 

He lay on the ground of the small back room which had a few sofas, a desk and shelves full of booze. The carpet was chafing his cheek but he lay on his stomach and kept biting into his hand as he cried tears of frustration. His stubborn side tried to tell him that he wouldn’t touch himself at all and just wait for Liam to arrive so he could knot him, but the rising pain from the heat made it impossible to ignore his need. He whimpered as he let his hand drift down and he touched himself over his jeans. One light touch and he came in his pants.

 

Zayn rolled over and looked at the ceiling in daze as he rapidly became aroused again and his slick continued to flow. He let out a cry so loud it may have been a wail. Why was this happening again? Why was he in this predicament again with no help nearby? No alpha nearby. No _Liam_ nearby. Zayn heard a loud growl outside his door again and the scent of alpha made him want to crawl over and break down the door somehow. But no. _No._ He wouldn’t let any other alpha touch him in his heat. It meant too much. And besides, deep down his mind and body wanted no one other than Liam. His body only craved one alpha now. He had to stop the omega desires at the forefront currently from taking over.

 

Zayn crawled over to the shelf and grabbed a glass bottle of bourbon before smashing it against the wall. He stared at the pieces of glass as his breathing grew more rapid. Not knowing what compelled him to do it, other than the need to not go towards the alphas outside, Zayn grabbed a piece of glass and clutched it so tightly in his hand that the searing pain that erupted as his skin split open and blood poured out, distracted him from the pain of his heat and made him scream out violently.

 

Zayn fell to the ground and stared at his hand in regret as blood flowed from his hand and covered the carpet. He lay on the ground and stared at the ceiling as his vision started to spot and he knew he was on the verge of passing out. He hadn’t even realized that the voices outside had died down and the door opened.

 

“Malik! What the fuck?” Footsteps pounded over to him and Zayn continued to stare at the ceiling in a daze. He felt his hand being picked up and he turned his head slowly to notice Harry staring at him in shock. The beta looked behind himself and shouted something which Zayn didn’t care to hear. A few seconds later, Harry was wrapping his hand in gauze and muttering profanities at him.

 

“Where’s Liam?” Zayn asked weakly as tears clouded his vision and the pain of his heat became more overwhelming than the pain in his hand.

 

“Still hours away. Why the fuck would you do this?” Harry exclaimed and tied the gauze neatly.

 

“It hurts too much,” Zayn sobbed and curled in on himself as pain wrapped around his body. He wanted to die. In the depth of this painful heat he actually wished for death.

 

“Jesus,” Harry sighed and rubbed a hand over Zayn’s sweaty forehead. Zayn whimpered at the cool feeling of Harry’s hand and tried to move closer but the beta put a hand on his arm and stopped him. “A few more hours. Hang in there.”

 

“If he’s not in a few hours, I might cut more deeply into my leg because I can’t deal with this,” Zayn groaned and squeezed his eyes closed.

 

“Don’t be so fucking stupid. Hurting yourself won’t change things. Get yourself off as many times as you can because it’ll lessen the pain and tamper down the heat for a bit till your next wave hits. Okay?” Harry squeezed his arm again and stood up to leave.

 

“Should have just let the Morellos take me. Would have been less painful,” Zayn replied bitterly and didn’t care that Harry was in the room and just slipped his hand past his briefs to take himself into his hand. Harry gave him a furrowed look and then he left the room and locked the door again.

 

Zayn bit into his uninjured hand again and closed his eyes as fat tears rolled while pulling himself off feeling frustrated that he the pressure of his heat wasn’t diminishing in the slightest bit. He lost sense of time as he lay on the ground and pulled himself off again and again until his hand ached and he almost blacked out again. There was silence outside the room and he had no idea what had gone on in the past few hours. Zayn was lying curled up on the ground and breathing with difficulty. His heat had dipped into a low point and he counted down the minutes until it would rise again and encompass him in pain all over again.

 

“Please end this God and I’ll never make stupid decisions or go against my parents again,” Zayn whimpered and wrapped arms around his stomach tightly. Just as he was contemplating finding a way to knock himself out, the door to the room pushed open. Zayn looked up tiredly and felt every nerve in his body get electrified again as he recognized the figure entering the room. He burst into unexplainable tears as he realized it was Liam who tossed his bike helmet to the side and moved forward in quick strides. The alpha looked determined and his eyes were turning coal black as he noticed Zayn.

 

“Zayn, fuck. I’m here,” Liam said, sounding a little breathless, as he knelt to the ground and caught Zayn who threw himself at the alpha amidst tears.

 

“You promised!” Zayn cried into Liam’s neck as the man’s alpha scent filled his senses and started to drive him wild. “You promised that you’d be here! Where have you been? It hurts so much!”  
  
“I drove six hours straight to get to you,” Liam replied and squeezed him tightly before inhaling his scent from his neck. “Fuck, you smell so good.” Liam pushed Zayn against the ground and covered his body with his own before enveloping his lips in a heated kiss. When Zayn’s hands gripped Liam’s shoulder the alpha turned to look at the bandaged hand in surprise.

 

“What did you do?” Liam asked and lifted his hand to inspect it.

 

“I needed a distraction from the pain,” Zayn groaned.

“Zayn,” Liam sighed and shook his head before kissing him intensely again.

 

“Please,” Zayn whimpered and spread his legs automatically as his body exploded with heat, desire and relief from the proximity of the alpha. “I can’t wait a single second longer.” His voice was cracking from tears and exhaustion.

 

“I’ve got you. Gonna take care of you. Fill you with my knot again and again until you can’t walk,” Liam was murmuring into his neck as he kissed and licked all over Zayn’s heated skin. The alpha was descending into a different headspace. One that raged of nothing but protectiveness, possessiveness and the need to knot the omega in heat.

 

“Please,” Zayn repeated through teary eyes and reached down to tug off his briefs but Liam caught his hands quickly.

 

“Not here. I need to get you somewhere safer first,” Liam replied although the alpha wasn’t showing any signs of moving. Instead he held onto Zayn’s hips tightly and kissed him again.

 

“Fuck that,” Zayn cried impatiently and yanked at Liam’s leather jacket to pull it off. “Do it now and do it quickly. _Please._ ”

 

“No,” Liam said more firmly this time and he moved back to settle on his knees, hovering over Zayn. The omega looked into his eyes for the first time since he arrived and he noticed how pitch black they were. Liam was staring at him like he was trying immensely hard to control himself and he pressed a thumb to Zayn’s lips before quickly pulling him into his lap. Zayn moaned as a wave of heat hit him and he clutched onto Liam’s shoulders tightly and started grinding against the alpha’s stomach. “Put your clothes on so we can get out of here and then I swear I’ll give you what you need,” Liam urged and grabbed Zayn’s pants to help him slip them on.

 

“Just do it here,” Zayn panted into Liam’s neck and bit it harshly. “You know you want to.”

 

“ _Zayn,_ ” Liam said in a stern voice and urged him to wear his jeans. “We can’t stay here. Come on.” The alpha tugged off his own leather jacket and wrapped it around Zayn before quickly scooping him up and hurrying out of the room. Zayn barely looked at their surroundings and instead focused on palming Liam through his jeans, the alpha very obviously aroused.

 

“Please Liam. I need you to knot me,” Zayn begged and mouthed at the man’s neck.

 

“Soon baby. I promise,” Liam said as he positioned Zayn on his bike and put a helmet on him. Zayn groaned in pain and clutched his stomach as the next round of his heat started to steadily rise. He started sobbing again although his tears were muffled by the helmet and he hated how pathetic he sounded. All his life he’d never shown people a sign of weakness or let his guard down and he _hated_ how this biological part of him made him this vulnerable. But he also wanted Liam so fucking much and the heat was just amplifying that desire. He now understood what other omegas meant when they said that during their heats their need and want for their alphas was an indescribable mix of pleasure and pain.

 

Liam was talking to someone and shouting something rapidly which Zayn couldn’t care to pay attention as his head started to spin. His body started to tilt and he fell off the bike to the ground. Liam rushed over to him and helped him onto his feet. “Maybe you should be in front of me,” the alpha said and helped Zayn onto the front of the bike and then sat behind him before kicking his bike to life. “Five minutes,” Liam said and squeezed his hand before shooting off at the speed of light.

 

Five minutes. It may have been five minutes or less but it felt like the longest five minutes of Zayn’s life as he tried to hold on for dear life. He was heated up and doubling over in pain as he prayed for relief. After what felt like hours had passed, they pulled up outside an apartment building in downtown South Side. He realized that Liam wasn’t even wearing his own helmet as he quickly got off his bike and held out his hands to help Zayn off. Zayn fell straight into Liam’s arms, unable to stand up and the alpha grabbed his thighs to hoist him up and then he walked swiftly to the main doors.

 

Zayn felt dazed as he started mouthing at the alpha’s neck and grinding against him while the latter seemed unbothered as he used his keys to get through the main doors and then walked them over to the elevators. Once the elevator doors had closed, Liam’s demeanour changed and he slammed Zayn against the wall to claim his mouth in a hot kiss. Zayn moaned unabashedly and tightened his limbs around the alpha to kiss him back desperately.

 

“Tell me now Zayn. Is this what you want?” Liam asked in a low voice and bit his neck which made Zayn mewl.

 

“Yes,” Zayn whispered and closed his eyes as Liam’s hands cupped his ass and squeezed it.

 

“Look at me,” Liam said and grabbed his chin to get Zayn to look into his eyes. “Is this what you want?”

 

“Yes!” Zayn said with full force and looked Liam dead in the eyes. He saw a flash of silver and then Liam squeezed his face again and kissed him.

 

“Good,” Liam replied as the elevator pinged and he grabbed Zayn to walk out of the elevator and he unlocked the door on the right, there being only two apartment doors on the floor across from each other, and he walked in with Zayn. The door slammed behind them and they were in complete darkness in Liam’s apartment.

 

“Liam,” Zayn groaned as a wave of heat washed over him and made slick start to flow freely again. The lights turned on and Zayn noticed Liam’s nose twitch as he took in the scent of Zayn’s slick and then his eyes darkened. In a few steps he had Zayn on the sofa and was on top of him. The alpha’s hands were ripping off Zayn’s pants and briefs while his tongue tangled with Zayn’s in a passionate kiss. Zayn panted into Liam’s mouth, his heart beating fast and his vision getting blurry. He tugged impatiently at Liam’s belt and parted his thighs, urging the alpha on.

 

“You want me to knot you?” Liam’s voice had gotten huskier, going into full alpha mode, and his eyes were completely coal as he regarded Zayn hungrily.

 

“Please!” Zayn whimpered and started rutting up. Liam’s hand drifted to his backside and swept through his slick before he pushed two fingers in.

 

“So fucking wet for me,” Liam murmured and nipped at Zayn’s neck again. “It should only be for me.”

 

“Liam… I need….” Zayn slurred his words as his body wrenched in a mix of pain and red hot desire. He had never wanted someone as much as he wanted Liam right now. Whether it was the heat and his need for a knot or his genuine intoxicating feelings for Liam, he was about to fall over the edge.

 

“I’ve got you,” Liam replied and he grabbed the upper parts of Zayn’s thighs to align their bodies and before Zayn had even blinked, the alpha thrust into him. Zayn’s world went white around the edges. The biological state of an omega in the state of arousal meant that they would be well prepared with slick and ready to go which Zayn appreciated because in the height of heat he wouldn’t have lasted if he had to spend time getting prepared.

 

His mouth fell open silently and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as the pain that had been consuming him turned into the most intense pleasure he had ever felt. He no longer felt waves of pain and desperation but only the most exquisite pleasure he’d ever felt. Liam’s heated and thick length inside him made his body tremble in relief. The alpha bit down on his neck and then held onto his thighs to hold him in position as he moved out and then slammed back into Zayn.

 

“F-fuck!” Zayn cried out and dug his nails into Liam’s shoulders as the alpha started fucking him fast and hard. Liam bent down and licked into his open mouth and Zayn moaned out loud at the contrasting feelings in two different parts of his body. Everything felt hot. So very hot. But he could cry at how _good_ it felt. How had he been taking blockers all his life when sex during heat felt this fucking good?

 

“Liam,” Zayn whimpered into the alpha’s mouth and bit his lips as Liam thrust particularly deep.

 

“Ready for my knot?” Liam asked and pushed Zayn’s sweaty hair off his forehead to look into his eyes. Zayn nodded, unable to speak, and closed his eyes. He felt Liam’s knot nudging at his entrance and he braced himself for the initial burn. With his other raging emotions during heat he barely felt any pain as Liam pushed his knot in. He gripped Zayn’s hips tight enough to leave bruises and let out a low growl as his knot pushed all the way in.

 

Zayn took in shaky breaths as he felt Liam’s warm seed spill inside him, that immediately prompted him to come all over his own stomach as well, completely untouched. It felt nothing like the release he got with his own hand. The pain had died away completely, but as he came and Liam’s knot settled inside him, he felt the raging desire also start numbing away only to be replaced with something peaceful and amazing. He felt sated and so, _so_ good.

 

“Oh my God. Who knew heats could feel good?” Zayn panted and opened his eyes to smile shakily at the alpha. Liam was staring at him with a mix of emotions in his eyes; raging possessiveness being the most dominant one. Zayn smiled softly as Liam traced a thumb under his eye and then he pressed a gentle kiss to Zayn’s forehead which shocked and surprised Zayn because the alpha had never been soft like this.

 

“Feeling okay?” Liam asked and stroked his jaw.

 

“Mhm,” Zayn replied dopily. “This is like dahlia but even better. We should always do this when I’m on my heat.”

 

Liam gave him a small smirk and adjusted their bodies so he could lay on the sofa beside Zayn, without his knot coming out. “You have a few days more of this to go. Judging by last time, I guess your heat is gonna rise and fall every few hours. You’re gonna be wiped by the end.”

 

“Well I won’t have to suffer in pain as long as you’re here to knot me,” Zayn replied and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt to yank it off since in their rush earlier they’d only taken their pants off. Liam hummed and his eyes dropped to Zayn’s chest. He pinched Zayn’s nipple piercing between his thumb and forefinger and Zayn gasped from hypersensitivity.

 

“Never got to show these my appreciation last time,” Liam said and rubbed his thumb over the second one as well.

 

“Oh yeah?” Zayn said breathlessly as he enjoyed the prickle of pain from the action. It sparked heat in his gut.

 

“We’ve got time,” Liam said with a dark glint in his eyes and pressed a biting kiss to Zayn’s lips. “There’s so much I can do to you over these next few days.”

 

“Days! Oh my God,” Zayn gasped as Liam trailed kisses on his neck. “I told my parents I’m out of town for just the weekend but this heat will last like four or five days.”

 

“Aren’t you like 22 or something? You’re an adult. Why are you always worried about your parents?” Liam asked with a raised brow.

 

“21 and I come from a brown family. The rules are a little different especially because I live with them and there’s a lot of security issues which I think is a fair reason for them to worry. And I respect my parents too much to just go ghost on them with no explanation,” Zayn replied and turned a little to grab his jeans where his phone rested in the pocket. Liam’s knot pushed inside him with more pressure and Zayn gasped before finally grabbing his phone.

 

The alpha was pressing kisses against his neck as Zayn dialled his mom’s number. Zayn giggled and squirmed a little as Liam bit a sensitive spot on his neck. The alpha pinned his injured hand down, not too harshly, as he continued to nip at Zayn’s neck.

 

“Hello? Zaynie?” Tricia answered the phone in an alarmed voice.

 

“Mama! I didn’t wake you did I,” Zayn said quickly and tried not to gasp as Liam’s thumb started rubbing his nipple piercing again and he kissed up Zayn’s jaw.

 

“No I was up doing some work. Why are you calling me at 4 am?” Tricia asked suspiciously. Zayn mentally smacked himself for making the mistake of calling so early.

 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Zayn replied and bit his lip to stop from moaning as Liam started kissing down his chest. The alpha was teasing him on purpose, his smirk telling enough. He looked up at Zayn and ran his tongue along Zayn’s nipple piercing which made the omega squirm. “I uh- I needed to let you know that I might not come home this week.”

 

“What? Why?” Tricia asked in a slightly panicked voice.

 

“Don’t worry, Mama. After this art show is over, I’m going down to LA for a bit. There’s a few galleries I want to check out for my next showcase and to be completely honest, I need some time away from Lincoln and North Side and my bloody security which never stops breathing down my neck,” Zayn explained.

 

“Zaynie –” Tricia started in a frustrated voice.

 

“Mama please! You and Baba always say you don’t wanna smother us and want us to be independent despite the lives we lead in the public eye. I feel like I’m suffocating in North Side these days and with the recent drama I could really use a few days away,” Zayn added and nestled his face into Liam’s neck who was back to lying beside him and just holding him.

 

“I understand, but without any security? I would feel more at peace if you would let Alex or Kabir come join you,” Tricia urged.

 

“Screw Alex!” Zayn said in annoyance and he noticed Liam’s jaw clench tightly. The alphas arms tightened around him and he pressed a kiss to Zayn’s neck.

 

“Zayn!” Tricia scolded.

 

“Sorry. But he’s so annoying. Never gets off my case. I promise I’m safe, Mama. I have friends with me and not many people know who we are down in LA. There’s much more famous people the public is busy obsessing over. I’ll be fine. I really need this time alone for the sake of my sanity,” Zayn pleaded. “Please.”

 

Tricia sighed and there was silence on the end before Zayn heard some murmuring and he assumed she was talking to someone near her, maybe Yaser. A few moments later she returned to the phone with a deep sigh. “Fine. But no more than a week otherwise I’m sending Alex down and we better not see videos of you on the internet again, Zaynie. This is a warning.”

 

“I swear!” Zayn said quickly.

 

“Be careful. I can have Amal call and book a suite for you,” Tricia offered.

 

“Don’t worry. Already taken care of. I promise I’ll behave and I’ll see you in a week,” Zayn said with a smile.

 

“Take care of yourself, jaan. Call me every day and never go anywhere where you could be at risk. Okay?” Tricia said sternly.

 

“Kay. Love you. Bye,” Zayn replied.

 

“Khuda Hafiz. I love you too,” Tricia said and then she shut the phone.

 

“I take it you’re free for the next few days?” Liam asked.

 

“Free to spend this heat with you,” Zayn replied with a smile and tilted his face up for a kiss. Liam squeezed his face and when Zayn pouted the alpha obliged and kissed him.

 

“That and the post-heat days,” Liam pointed out and held Zayn’s hips to move out of him slowly as his knot had died down. Zayn almost whimpered at the loss but he knew he’d be getting hit with the heat again soon.

 

“Do you do the aftercare too or does that cost extra?” Zayn asked with a teasing grin. The alpha was putting his jeans on and he gave Zayn an unimpressed look.

 

“Cute. You need to eat something and build up energy,” Liam said and swatted Zayn’s ass as he walked off towards his bathroom.

 

“I’m getting my rest. You should get me food,” Zayn called out and grabbed the throw blanket off the back of the sofa to curl up in. He didn’t know when his next wave of heat would hit because earlier at the bar it was one after another since he wasn’t getting the relief he needed from a knot. But he was pretty sated after taking Liam’s knot and he was sure he would get at least a few hours.

 

 

**

 

His dreams were lucid and strange. He was dreaming that he was under a waterfall and soaking wet. But the water wasn’t nice and cool. It was hot. It was hot and uncomfortable and he was soaking wet and heated up. Every time he tried to get out of it, the waterfall seemed to follow him and continue soaking him. Zayn started squirming around and whimpering as waves of heat kept rolling over his body. He gasped and jumped awake, his heart thundering out of his chest. His body was hypersensitive, warm and his abdomen was cramping in pain. Zayn let out a soft moan and clutched his stomach. He had fallen asleep in Liam’s bed a few hours ago after they had gone two more rounds of Zayn’s heat. He had been so exhausted that the alpha had cleaned him up and put him into a clean shirt and pair of boxers before Zayn had knocked out.

 

Now he awoke in a pool of his own sweat and slick and realized that he had descended into the next wave of his heat while asleep. Liam was asleep next to him and his alpha scent was so intoxicating and consuming that Zayn felt his toes curl. He wanted, no _needed_ Liam so badly. He needed his knot more than air at that point.

 

“Liam,” Zayn whimpered and shakily moved to climb on top of the alpha. He slipped under the thin sheet that was covering Liam and started grinding against the alpha. His senses had snapped and he couldn’t think clearly. He just needed Liam to fuck him senseless again. Zayn started mouthing at the alpha’s neck and inhaled his scent deeply. Liam’s skin was nice and cool and Zayn moved his feverish palms over the man’s chest. “Liam I need you,” Zayn murmured into the alpha’s neck.

 

Liam stirred in his sleep and his hands moved unconsciously to grab Zayn’s waist. Zayn started kissing and sucking on the alpha’s neck and moved his hips until he felt the man start to harden against him. “Zayn?” Liam’s voice was rough as he slowly awakened.

 

“Liam… please,” Zayn breathed and felt himself tremble as Liam’s arms tightened around him. Liam flipped them over quickly and pushed his hand past Zayn’s boxers to run through his slick. In the moonlit room Zayn could see the glint in Liam’s eyes and he started shaking at the desire he saw there.

 

“Such a needy omega,” Liam murmured and peeled off Zayn’s boxers. “Never met one like you.”

 

“I’ve never needed anyone like I need you,” Zayn whispered as Liam nipped at his neck. “Please knot me.” Zayn pushed himself up, desperate for some friction and relief, and Liam pushed his hips down and kissed him fervently. The alpha sucked on his bottom lip and then moved back, leaving Zayn whining for more, and then he flipped Zayn onto his stomach. Zayn groaned desperately and started grinding into the bed. Liam pushed Zayn’s shirt up his back and started palming his ass.

 

“Always ready to go,” Liam said in a tight voice and squeezed Zayn’s ass harshly. It sent sparks of pleasure down Zayn’s spine and he moaned desperately. Zayn looked over his shoulder and noticed Liam untying his sweats with one hand and pushing Zayn’s thighs apart with his other hand.

 

“Fucking knot me,” Zayn breathed and tried to push back into Liam. The alpha’s eyes had a dark glint in them and he slapped Zayn’s ass. The omega let out a moan which made him blush after seeing Liam’s smirk. Liam climbed over him and pressed a kiss to the corner of Zayn’s mouth before pushing into him smoothly. Zayn gasped and clenched the sheets tightly as Liam started off with slow thrusts which then turned into quick and rough ones. They had only done this a few times and Liam already knew exactly what Zayn liked which made the omega explode with happiness.

 

Liam pulled him back so he was on his hands and knees and then he start rabbiting into him again. Zayn moaned shamelessly and felt his legs quivering but the way Liam kept slamming into the bundle of nerves in his body made his mind blank out and his neurons explode.

 

“Knot me. Please,” Zayn said breathlessly and reached down to take himself into his hand but Liam pushed his hand away to replace it with his own and just as Zayn came, Liam’s knot breached him and Zayn blacked out. He came to a few moments later and he was laying on his side with Liam’s arms wrapped around him from behind, his knot still inside Zayn, and he was running his lips over Zayn’s neck.

 

“You passed out,” Liam said with some laughter in his voice. “You good?”

 

“God,” Zayn snorted tiredly and pushed back into Liam’s arms, enjoying the feeling of those strong arms. “Why does heat sex feel so fucking good? It’s like I lose my vision and my mind goes completely blank, while my body is exploding internally.”

 

“To say the least,” Liam teased and bit his earlobe. Zayn grinned and turned his face to kiss Liam before he pulled the sheets up with his feet.

 

“Seems like I won’t be getting much sleep,” Zayn yawned and nestled his face in the pillow. “This heat keeps hitting every few hours.”

 

“Well try and sleep anyways,” Liam said and kissed his jaw and Zayn was only able to hum in reply as sleep covered him like a thick blanket and he was dreaming again before he knew it.

 

 

**

 

“Zayn, quit being stubborn and eat something.”

 

Zayn pouted childishly and pulled the blanket up closer to his chin. He was in a grumpy mood as there was a bit of a lull between his heats. It was the next morning and they he had already gone through a long round of heat that was particularly painful. Now he was in a weird hormonal space that made tired and a little annoyed. The pleasure hormones had faded and the painful ones were swimming around lazily, not fully surfacing, and the result was not the best. He was curled up on Liam’s sofa as the alpha had been taking a phone call on his balcony. He had re-entered and handed Zayn a plate of eggs and toast but the omega had turned his nose up at it.

 

“I don’t want to,” Zayn mumbled.

 

Liam sighed and gave him a hard and exasperated look. “You haven’t eaten much since yesterday and your body is going through intense changes. You’ll crash if you don’t eat along the way and keep your energy up.”

 

“Then feed me. I’m too tired,” Zayn demanded and blinked slowly at Liam hoping to win the alpha over.

 

“Such a stubborn little shit,” Liam muttered and sat down with the plate in his lap before offering Zayn a forkful of eggs. Zayn smiled and took the bite from Liam’s hand.

 

Liam shook his head and gave him a small disbelieving smile. “If anyone ever saw me like this…”

 

“What, you’ve never hand fed anyone before?” Zayn asked teasingly.

 

“Nope. You seem to be getting all these special privileges. Don’t get used to it,” Liam replied and squeezed his knee.

 

“This omega’s got you weak in the knees, Viper,” Zayn grinned and poked his toes into Liam’s side.

 

“You wish troublemaker,” Liam smirked and pressed a kiss to his lips. Zayn picked up a piece of toast and nibbled on it lightly as Liam picked up a mug of coffee to take a sip. Zayn watched the alpha carefully and felt some heat spill into his stomach as he realized how strangely domestic they were acting. Getting Liam to even notice him and sleep with him had been hard enough but now they were behaving domestic and it made Zayn’s heart skip a beat. Their silence was interrupted by three swift knocks on the door and Liam got up to go open it.

 

“Bro I did not think this through. All these bags on my bike was not easy.”

 

“Ya think?” Liam snorted and walked back into the living room with Harry behind him. The beta was carrying multiple bags and a box of pizza and he smirked at Zayn when he spotted him.

 

“Damn boy, you like you were thoroughly gang banged,” Harry laughed as he looked Zayn up and down and then dropped the bags onto Liam’s kitchen table.

 

“Rude,” Zayn huffed. His stomach grumbled as the scent of different foods filled his nose. He tossed the blanket off and went over to the pizza box and pulled out a hot and cheesy slice of pizza. Zayn moaned as he took a bite and he looked over at Liam who was watching him.

 

“Hey,” Liam said and motioned to a fruit salad. “You need some healthy food to keep up with what your body is going through.”

 

“Sorry. This is so much better.” Zayn grinned around a mouth full of pizza and pulled a box of pasta out of one of the bags and started eating it simultaneously.

 

“Well eat up because your skinny ass needs all the calories you need to keep up with your heat and Liam over here,” Harry said and jabbed his thumb in Liam’s direction and the alpha gave Harry a small glare before grabbing an apple for himself.

 

“Come,” Liam said to Harry and walked off towards his balcony.

 

“Where are you guys going?” Zayn asked and looked at them confusedly.

 

“Business, kid. Eat your food,” Harry called out as he followed Liam.

 

“You call me kid as if you’re not the same age as me or like a year older,” Zayn huffed in annoyance but Harry just grinned at him and shut the balcony door behind himself and Liam. Zayn settled onto a bar stool and continued to eat the pizza as he watched the two Vipers on the balcony as they both smoked and leaned against the railing discussing something. Liam seemed angry and Harry was mostly nodding along to him in agreement.

 

Soon they finished talking and Zayn noticed them do that quick confusing handshake he saw the Vipers do all the time and then Harry came back into the apartment. “See ya, Malik. Good luck with the rest of your heat.”

 

“See ya, Styles,” Zayn parroted back and poured himself a cup of coffee before flopping on Liam’s sofa again.

 

“Haz,” Liam said as he entered. “66 yeah? Call me when it’s done.”

 

“66, Boss,” Harry replied and then flashed Liam a quick V with his fingers before he walked out of the apartment.

 

“What’s 66?” Zayn asked curiously. Liam gave him a blank look, not revealing anything through his face.

 

“I’m gonna go shower,” Liam replied and stripped off his shirt before walking off towards the bathroom. Zayn sighed and went back to sipping his coffee, knowing that he’d never get more out of Liam other than the few nice moments he got during sex. Zayn had barely taken a few sips of coffee before a wave of pain so excruciating washed over him that he dropped the cup of coffee to the ground and cried out. He wrapped arms around himself and groaned as his heat gripped him suddenly, his body warm and sensitive and his head getting fuzzy.

 

Zayn stumbled off the sofa and rushed over towards the bathroom on shaky legs. The bathroom door was thankfully open and Zayn hurried inside. He pulled aside the curtain to Liam’s shower and for a second he forgot his heat as he appreciated the muscles in the alpha’s back. He had a few tattoos on his back and many scars which Zayn still knew nothing about.

 

“Liam,” Zayn said breathlessly. The alpha turned around and looked at him in confusion before he finally smelt the sweetness of Zayn’s heat and his pupils dilated. Liam grabbed his hand and tugged him into the shower.

 

“Your heat really takes no mercy on you,” Liam said and ripped off Zayn’s shirt before pushing him into the tiled wall to kiss him. Zayn groaned and kicked off his boxers as they got fully immersed under the spray of the water. He closed his eyes as Liam kissed him like a starved man. Zayn clutched Liam’s bicep tightly and observed how good the dark ink of the Viper tattoo on the man’s arm looked under the spray of water.

 

“Up,” Liam said and grabbed his thighs to hoist him up and press him against the wall. Zayn wasn’t sure how Liam held him up in the shower but he did without effort and continued kissing him and grinding against him. Soon Zayn felt the alpha was aroused against him and he pushed into Zayn quickly and fucked him against the wall.

 

“Always so fucking tight baby,” Liam growled into his ear and bit his neck. Zayn whined at the electrifying feeling of Liam of inside him and the water pouring down on them making his skin feel warmer.

 

“So good,” Zayn sighed and scratched down Liam’s back as the alpha stroked so deeply that Zayn saw stars. “So fucking good.”

 

“You want my knot?” Liam asked and twisted Zayn’s nipple piercing a little which made him gasp and bite down on Liam’s shoulder.

 

“Yes _alpha_ ,” Zayn added emphasis to the alpha part and looked at Liam through hazy eyes. Liam’s eyes flashed silver and suddenly he thrust up into Zayn roughly and pushed his knot all the way in and Zayn felt warmth fill him up. He came all over Liam’s chest and covered the alpha in white streaks.

 

“Zayn,” Liam said breathlessly and gripped Zayn’s chin to turn his face so he could look into his eyes. The alpha looked shocked for some reason as he regarded Zayn. “Your eyes flashed gold.”

 

“What?” Zayn mumbled tiredly.

 

“Hey,” Liam said and kissed him gently. “Let’s step out of the shower because it’s gonna take some time for the knot to die down.” He walked them back to the bedroom and got onto the bed so Zayn was lying on his chest.

 

“What did my eyes do?” Zayn asked and looked up at the alpha.

 

“Your eyes flashed gold. I’ve heard of some omegas eyes flashing gold during intense moments like mating, but it’s so rare, so much rarer than alpha’s silver eyes, that I thought it didn’t exist anymore. That it was something ancient. But just now in the shower your eyes flashed gold for a second,” Liam said and pushed a hand through Zayn’s wet hair.

 

“You sure?” Zayn asked in shock and looked at Liam for confirmation. The alpha nodded and rubbed a thumb under his eye.

 

“Yeah,” Liam replied.

 

“Well you did something to cause it. It was you and your touch,” Zayn said and leaned up to kiss Liam.

 

“Mmm. Maybe I can bring it out again,” Liam said with a grin and squeezed his ass and Zayn whined because it was sensitive.

 

“My ass is broke. You gotta wait a while,” Zayn replied and curled closer on Liam’s chest. “Just cuddle me for now.”

 

“I’d rather fuck you again,” Liam hummed and traced Zayn’s ass where they were still connected.

 

“Sorry Viper. I’m closed for maintenance for a bit. I need you to hold me,” Zayn murmured and tangled his fingers through the dog tag necklace that hung around Liam’s neck.

 

“Tragedy,” Liam replied but he just kissed the top of Zayn’s head and held him while running his fingers up and down Zayn’s spine.

 

 

**

 

Three days. His heat had lasted three days. It had been shorter than his first heat and Zayn chalked it up to having an alpha with him this time. Every time a wave of heat hit, Liam was there knotting him and within minutes Zayn would be swimming in immense pleasure rather than the pain of last time. Basically it was an amazing three days and he was a little sad when Liam had turned him to him earlier in the evening and sniffed his neck before saying he was officially out of his heat. He had spent a few hours in post-heat symptoms and he’d stayed curled up in Liam’s lap on the couch while the alpha talked to someone on the phone for close to an hour.

 

Zayn had come into the bathroom to shower and now he was pulling on the shirt he had grabbed from Liam’s closet along with his own jeans. It was an AC/DC graphic tee and Zayn frowned at the bagginess and how it fell mid-thigh. He got an idea and pulled out scissors from the bathroom drawer. With a grin he laid the shirt out on the counter and cut it through the middle so it turned into a cropped t-shirt. Zayn pulled it on his body and smiled at how much better it looked. His toned stomach was on display and the tattoos on his hips peeked out from the Calvin Klein briefs band under his black jeans. The only issue was the multiple love bites littered across his stomach, hip bones and neck. They were completely on display.

 

“Hey, we’re going out,” Liam said as he opened the bathroom door and stepped inside.

 

“Where?” Zayn asked and ran a hand through his hair to tousle it. Liam came up behind him and ran a hand across Zayn’s stomach.

 

“I like it when you wear these but I also hate it when you wear these because nobody can keep their eyes off you,” Liam murmured and kissed up Zayn’s neck before biting his ear.

 

“Yes but I look good,” Zayn replied with a wide grin. Liam smirked at him like he agreed and he pressed another kiss to Zayn’s neck before pulling the plaid button up he was wearing off his own body and wrapped it around Zayn.

 

“We’re going to a club downtown. Put it on and we can get going,” Liam said.

 

“Liam,” Zayn whined.

 

“Not tonight, Zayn,” Liam replied and locked eyes with him in the mirror. Zayn noticed Liam’s eyes pass over the love bites on his body and his eyes turned dark and possessive before they flashed silver. Zayn realized that he was still giving off post-heat pheromones which were sweet in scent and extremely attractive to alphas. As the alpha who had serviced him in heat, Liam would obviously still be in that alpha protective and possessive mode and thus wanting to cover up Zayn’s love bite covered stomach.

 

“Fine,” Zayn replied and buttoned up the plaid shirt before rolling up the sleeves. “Let’s go.”

 

Liam went outside and pulled his leather jacket on before taking his white bandanna and tying it around his forehead. He then jerked his head to the door and Zayn followed him out. They were standing in the elevator as it descended, while Zayn stared around the compartment with a furrowed brow as a flashback hit him.

 

“Last time you brought me here, was I singing Taylor Swift?” Zayn asked Liam curiously.

 

“Dunno Juliet,” Liam replied with a teasing grin. “You were flat out wasted.”

 

“Juliet? Love Story?” Zayn asked and when Liam nodded he groaned and threw his head back against the elevator wall. “I’m a walking embarrassment to my own existence.”

 

“Yeah. You are,” Liam agreed and gave him a small smirk. Zayn smacked the alpha on his chest and when Liam caught him around his waist, Zayn stepped on his toes and kissed him. “Come on,” Liam said and grabbed his hand to walk out the elevator as they reached the lobby. They went to Liam’s bike and Zayn took the helmet the alpha offered and got on the bike behind him. Zayn hugged the alpha tightly from behind and Liam gave his hand a squeeze before he kicked his bike to life and they drove off.

 

They drove through the busy streets of downtown South Side until they reached a building which had a neon sign of a snake around a pole on the outside. Liam drove straight to a group of motorcycles parked on the far side of the parking lot and Zayn realized they were all Vipers given their bandanas or Viper signs on their bikes. Suddenly Zayn felt very nervous again because the last two times he had been around Vipers, he had been recorded while drunk dancing and then the second time was a few days ago when he’d been in heat and a violent fight started in Wolf’s Bar. But Zayn reassured himself because he was here with Liam and these people feared him too much to touch Zayn.

 

“Nice to see you out of hibernation, Boss,” one man greeted Liam with a grin and the Viper handshake.

 

“How was Portland?” Liam asked as he thumped the man on his back.

 

“It’s all under control,” the man replied.

 

“Good,” Liam said. Zayn noticed that Harry was perched on his bike with a red-headed boy in between his legs who he was kissing. Zayn raised his eyebrows and when he caught Harry’s eyes the beta winked at him and then said something to the boy he was kissing who nodded and walked off towards the club.

 

“I’m guessing you made it out alive despite all your earlier cynicism?” Harry asked and ruffled his hair. Zayn frowned and pushed the beta’s hand away before adjusting his hair.

 

“Alive and thoroughly and pleasantly sore,” Zayn replied and grinned. Harry raised his brows and smirked a little although his eyes flashed over to Liam briefly with something guarded in them and Zayn felt confused again as he wondered what the actual deal was with Harry and Liam.

 

“As long as you’re sore in the right spots darling,” Harry replied and kissed his cheek. Zayn smiled at him and then felt a squeeze on his hand. He looked over to see Liam who tugged Zayn close and gave Harry a small glare that was harmless underneath.

 

“Your little friend is probably missing you Haz,” Liam said.

 

“Lucas is on tonight. I’ll see him after his shift,” Harry replied. “Let’s get inside.”

 

Liam tugged Zayn’s hand and nodded towards the building. Most of the other Vipers had drifted off inside already and other than a few cold looks thrown his way, Zayn hadn’t gotten much bitterness from them and he was glad. They walked past the bouncer who greeted Liam with a respectful nod, which prompted Liam to pat his arm. When they entered, Zayn realized it was a nightclub but with strippers scattered around. There were multiple raised podiums with poles where female and male strippers were dancing under the purple lights. There was a bar on one side, booths on the other and the open dance floor in the middle. The back of the club had what looked like private rooms and booths curtained off.

 

Liam was walking straight to the back and Zayn followed along although the dancing bodies on the floor slowed his movements. He noticed Liam stop by one of the female strippers and she was smiling widely before bending to kiss his cheek. Liam grinned at her and slipped a bill under her G-string before lightly smacking her ass which made the girl laugh brightly at him. Liam winked at her and continued walking to the back. Zayn realized he was rooted to his spot with his hands curled in fists. Something ugly and hot had twisted in his stomach upon seeing Liam touch and smile like that at someone else. Especially right after spending his heat with the alpha, his own jealousy and possessiveness were raging.

 

Zayn hurried after Liam and noticed the alpha slip into one of the private rooms. Zayn followed him inside and saw Harry and a few other Vipers sitting around on the sofas drinking or smoking. One girl was cutting lines of… what looked like cocaine. Zayn felt shocked for a second but then he realized that this was South Side. These were Vipers. They produced and _dealt_ drugs. So this wasn’t out of the ordinary for them. Zayn lingered by the door as he watched the girl use a rolled up bill to do a line and then Harry did one. Liam fell onto the sofa beside them and took his own bill to do a line. Zayn felt flabbergasted as he watched them and he realized in that moment just how much of a stranger he was in this place. Just how much he didn’t belong.

 

Zayn took a deep breath and walked over to Liam and slipped into the little bit of space on the sofa beside him. Liam was already smoking and he looked over at Zayn and gave him a lazy smile before kissing him. “Let me try,” Zayn said and nodded at the coke.

 

The girl beside Liam was about to hand over her rolled up bill but Liam grabbed her hand quickly and glared at Zayn. “Have you done it before?” Liam asked Zayn.

 

“No,” Zayn replied with a frown.

 

“Then absolutely not,” Liam said firmly. Zayn frowned at him although he realized Liam was right. He only had an urge to do it to fit in with Liam and the others but truly he didn’t want to do it. Weed and dahlia were as far as he went with drugs and cocaine was definitely where he would draw a line. He hated how some stupid side of him was so desperate to do whatever Liam did and hopefully get the man to like him better. He needed to be stronger than that. He was not that kind of a person.

 

Zayn walked across the room to the table that held a variety of drinks and he grabbed a bottle of beer. He uncapped it and took a long swig before turning around. He felt that same ugly ball of heat in his stomach again as he realized the stripper from outside was now half perched in Liam’s lap as she shared a joint with him. She was beautiful with short black hair and big brown eyes. She was laughing brightly at whatever Liam was saying and Zayn noticed how her eyes were practically sparkling. She dropped her head to Liam’s shoulder to muffle her laugh and then pressed a kiss to his cheek. Zayn felt the urge to strangle someone. Who the fuck was this girl? Why was Liam so casually sitting there with her in his lap when he’d come here with Zayn?

 

“Her name is Sherri. An omega too sweet to be working in a place like a Viper owned strip club.”

 

Zayn turned to his right and instantly felt anger surge in him as he recognized Noah. The omega who’d been nasty to him in Wolf’s and then recorded that video of him. _This_ was who Zayn wanted to strangle.

 

“What the fuck do you want?” Zayn snapped and glared at him.

 

“Simmer down, Malik. I could smell your jealousy from across the room,” Noah said and smirked at him. He looked towards Liam and the blonde omega boy looked jealous himself but then he looked at Zayn as if enjoying the way Zayn felt.

 

“What jealousy? Fuck off,” Zayn said and took a long sip of his beer.

 

“You’re nothing special,” Noah began with a snort. “This is who Liam is. He flits between multiple people at a time and that too just for sex. He doesn’t date and he doesn’t do long-term. His life isn’t cut out for serious relationships. You’ll find twenty omegas in South Side right now who Liam is fucking. Omegas who sleep with him casually and in his rut or their heats. That’s how he lives his life and he’ll never change. So while you may be getting a few days of his attention which made you feel special, especially during your heat, it’s not gonna last. You’ll become a part of the pool of omegas he casually fishes around in. You’ll become another notch on the bedpost. His North Side fuck toy for whenever he travels up North and gets bored and you’re nearby and convenient. And given who you are, he’ll get bored of you quicker, that is if he’s not already just fucking you to send a message to your high and mighty parents. He’s a South Side Viper and he’ll always come back to South Side omegas.”

 

“That was an entertaining monologue sweetie. Do you practice it in the shower every morning as you fight back tears and try to reassure yourself that Liam will come back to you for a fuck? You’re so pathetic I could cry,” Zayn replied in low voice with a fake sweet smile. He watched Noah’s face morph into anger as his jaw clenched.

 

“You can be as cocky as you like North Sider but Liam probably got over his short lived attraction to you as soon as he showered today. Why else would he be there with Sherri and paying zero attention to you?” Noah said and nodded towards Liam who was still talking to the girl as she ran her fingers over his bandanna. Zayn felt severely irritated but he would never let Noah notice. And besides, there was one fact he was sure of and he’d let Noah know.

 

“Listen up,” Zayn said and moved closer to Noah. “While you may try high and low to get Liam’s attention and come out looking like nothing but a pathetic fool, all I need to do is smile at Liam once or bat my ‘pretty eyes’ as you called them, or even smile at another alpha, and something in Liam snaps because that’s the effect I have on him. There’s no omega in Lincoln or this entire country that has gotten under Liam’s skin like I have. Everyone else may be one big blur to him but I assure you that I’m not a part of that mediocre pool. I’m the one who Liam hates that he wants so much and I’m the one he will never be able to get off his mind. While you may stand here bitter about Sherri or whoever is taking Liam’s attention for the moment, I’ll you show you exactly how I distract Liam by nothing more than my mere presence. Because it’s me he can’t take his eyes off of. You might wanna take notes.”

 

Noah was looking at him like he wanted to say something but no words came out of his mouth and he stood there looking annoyed. Zayn smiled at the other omega and took a long sip of his beer before walking over towards Liam. Zayn unbuttoned his plaid shirt so his crop top and stomach were visible and then he perched himself on the table in front of Liam who looked up at him before his eyes darkened as they passed over Zayn’s body.

 

“I don’t think we’ve met,” Zayn said and smiled sweetly at Sherri.

 

“I don’t think we have. I’m Sherri. Although in here I’m Angel,” Sherri replied and smiled at him. “You’re Zayn Malik aren’t you?”

 

Zayn nodded and she smiled more widely at him. “Cool. Loved your moves in that video. Although dick move from whoever put it out there.”

 

“Mhm,” Zayn replied and looked over at Liam who was watching him carefully although his hand was on Sherri’s thigh.

 

“I gotta run. My break is over and I need to get back on stage. The others already think I slack off just because I know the owner,” Sherri said and grinned at Liam who gave her a small smirk. “See you babe,” she said and kissed Liam’s cheek before walking away.

 

“Pretty girl,” Zayn remarked. “One of your South Side friends with benefit omegas?”

 

“Are you jealous?” Liam asked with a knowing smirk. “She’s just a friend.”

“Friend huh? Well I hope you don’t mind if I go out there and make some friends,” Zayn replied with air quotes around the word friends. He smiled sweetly at Liam before taking the plaid shirt off and tossing it at him and then sauntering out of the room. Before he left he gave one last smirk to Noah who was watching him carefully.

 

Zayn moved smoothly onto the dancefloor until he was right in the middle of the throbbing crowd. He sensed a lot of eyes on him and he looked around until he decided on one man who was watching him with dark eyes. Zayn smiled and moved closer to him, one whiff telling him that the man was an alpha. The man grinned and grabbed him by the hips to pull him close.

 

“What’s your name pretty boy?” The man asked. His eyes were extremely hazy and Zayn realized he was high.

 

“Angel,” Zayn replied with a smile. “Got any dahlia?” The man nodded and reached into his pocket before pulling out some pills. Zayn took one and popped it into his mouth before swallowing it dry. Sir Sly’s song High was aptly playing and Zayn grinned before spinning around and dancing against the man behind him. The alpha was grinding into him and Zayn turned around to dance facing him. The man was licking his lips as he stared at Zayn and just as Zayn wondered if he should ditch him, he spotted something over the man’s shoulder which made him grin. Liam was watching him with a raised brow. He came forward and tapped the man on the shoulder who turned around in annoyance but when he noticed Liam he froze with a pale face. Liam shooed the man off with a flick of his hand and a glare. The other alpha scampered off and Zayn tried not to laugh as he turned his back to Liam and continued dancing.

 

_‘It feels good to be running from the devil. Another breath and I’m up another level.’_

Zayn was singing along and dancing when he felt an arm around his waist that yanked him back into a hard chest. Zayn smiled as he felt Liam bite down on an existing love bite on his neck and his hand ran over Zayn’s exposed stomach.

 

_‘It feels good to be up above the clouds. It feels good for the first time in a long time now.’_

Zayn turned around and grabbed the edges of Liam’s leather jacket to tug him close and then Zayn threw his head back and continued to dance. Liam pressed a kiss to Zayn’s throat and then grabbed his ass to pull him close and lift him off the ground as he captured Zayn’s lips in a kiss. Zayn laughed against Liam’s mouth and wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck as they continued to dance. He caught sight of Noah over Liam’s shoulder who was by the bar outside now and Zayn smirked at him as if to say ‘you see this?’ Noah stormed off and Zayn jumped to wrap his legs around Liam’s waist who caught him easily and kissed him intensely right there on the dance floor.

 

“Your little tricks are transparent as fuck,” Liam said into his ear and then bit his earlobe roughly.

 

“Then why do you keep falling for them?” Zayn asked with a grin and watched the purple lights play over Liam’s face and highlight the dangerous glint in his eyes. Liam ran a hand into Zayn’s hair and tugged it harshly which made Zayn gasp and then bite his lip on a smile.

 

“I don’t fall for your tricks. I just enjoy the reaction _you_ give when you think you’ve caused a certain kind of reaction in _me_ ,” Liam replied with a dark smile.

 

“Basically you like seeing me act crazy and foolish?” Zayn asked with a small laugh.

 

“You flapped your wings butterfly. I’m just enjoying the rising winds as a tornado stirs,” Liam answered with a smirk and kissed him breathless. Zayn felt his entire body heat up, head to toe, and he turned into putty in Liam’s hands as the alpha licked into his mouth teasingly and rubbed a hand against the nape of his neck. Zayn was reminded of what nerve existed beneath the soft skin of his nape and he stiffened momentarily as he remembered what Alex had done once. For some reason he trusted Liam, and he knew that Liam would never abuse that dynamic like Alex had. But the memory soured the moment anyways.

 

“Okay?” Liam asked and rubbed a thumb over his jaw before kissing the sharp of his cheekbone. It was as if he sensed Zayn’s momentary hesitation. Zayn smiled quickly and nodded because he wouldn’t let the bitterness of a moment that had passed ruin his present. “Did you take dahlia?” Liam asked and inspected his face.

 

“How’d you know?” Zayn asked over a giggle, the effects of dahlia warming through his blood.

 

“Is that a rhetorical question? You’re asking _me_ how I wouldn’t recognize the effects of dahlia?” Liam asked and Zayn shrugged and turned in the alpha’s arms so he could dance with his back pressed to Liam’s front.

 

“Why is it called dahlia anyways?” Zayn hummed as he moved his hips in rhythm against Liam.

 

“It was my great grandmother’s favourite flower,” Liam replied and ran his hands over Zayn’s bare stomach. “I’ve got some business to take care of but I’m not leaving you out here in this state so you need to come with me.”

 

“Okay. But promise me that I can get one of those cold creamy drink things afterwards,” Zayn said, his brain not able to conjure the name of the drink his body was craving.

 

“You mean a milkshake?” Liam asked with raised brows.

 

“Yes!” Zayn replied and grinned. Liam rolled his eyes and shook his head before grabbing Zayn’s hand and moving swiftly through the crowd, people quickly parting for him. Zayn tugged away from Liam when he spotted the bathrooms and signalled towards them. Liam nodded and told him to be quick before he walked back towards the private room in the back. Zayn went into the bathroom and quickly relieved himself, not paying attention to anyone else around him. He walked out of the bathroom and paused because the narrow corridor was crowded. There was a particular group of people who were lingering in the corridor to smoke.

 

“Move please,” Zayn said loudly as he tried to make his way past them. One of the men leaning against the wall eyed him lecherously and grinned. As Zayn tried to move past him the man groped his ass and squeezed it.

 

“Hey! Don’t touch me you heathen!” Zayn shot out with an irritated glare. The man blew smoke at him obnoxiously and tugged him close.

 

“You smell so fucking sweet. Wanna give me a taste pretty boy?” The man who reeked of alpha scent asked with dark eyes.

 

“Eww. As if,” Zayn scoffed and yanked his arm free to walk away briskly. He walked into the back room and noticed that there were much more Vipers there now. Liam was sat on a sofa with a cigarette dangling from his lips as he talked to Harry on his right side. Sasha was on his left and there were a few Vipers standing in front of them as if they were waiting for something. Zayn slipped past all the people until he reached Liam and he delicately balanced himself on the alpha’s lap who looked at him momentarily and squeezed his hip before turning back to Harry.

 

“Boss,” one of the Vipers said and nodded towards the door. Zayn looked towards the door just as Liam did and watched a group of people walking in. One man in particular was leading them. It was the man who had just groped him outside. Zayn stiffened a little as he made eye contact with the man who observed him in Liam’s lap and hesitated for a second. Then he strode forward with a grin and stretched his hand which Liam shook.

 

“J.P,” Liam said shortly.

 

“Payne,” J.P replied and looked at Zayn fleetingly but the omega just took Liam’s cigarette from him to take a drag and raised his brows at the man.

 

“You were hard to track down. Hiding my money from me?” Liam asked calmly as he took his cigarette back from Zayn and took a drag.

 

“Nah. You know how it is. Dahlia is getting so popular in Vegas. I’ve got many corners to cover and I didn’t want to come to you empty handed. We’ve got people from higher up making requests but they’re quite stingy when it comes to pay. I wanted to make sure I had your money before I came to you,” J.P replied with a laugh that sounded a little nervous.

 

“Right. So when my men inform me that you’ve not only been sitting on the money for months but also pushing the product into the East Coast unauthorized, they’re lying?” Liam asked. Zayn looked at the alpha and although his voice and face were calm and collected, his eyes had a terrifying fire in them.

 

“What? Fuck-  no,” J.P said quickly and motioned for a man behind him to come forward with a bag in hand. “I’ve got it all here, double actually. The market in Vegas is off the hook right now. We were approached to sell to the Petrov’s in Jersey but I know that’s not my call to make. It’s your product. Although you should know that with the new bill making blockers in New Jersey and New York more expensive, dahlia will become in demand in the East Coast too.”

 

Liam just stared at him in eerie silence as Harry quickly counted the money and when he was done with it he nodded at Liam. J.P was fidgeting as he watched Liam, waiting for some sort of response and Liam sipped his drink before handing it to Harry who set it aside.

 

“You’re lucky it’s all here. One more week and a single dollar less and you’d get to experience what Xavier did when he double-crossed me,” Liam said.

 

“Come on, Payne. I swear I’m not double-crossing you. It’s all there and I would never fuck with your money like Xavier. We’re all good yeah? Let’s have some drinks and relax,” J.P suggested with a small laugh. “Maybe show us some of the hospitality we know the Vipers are famous for. You’ve got some real pretty omegas here that I’m sure you wouldn’t mind sharing,” J.P went on to say with an obvious hungry stare at Zayn.

 

Zayn frowned at the tackiness of the man but what he didn’t expect was Liam’s reaction. In one second, the alpha had swiftly moved him on to the sofa and gotten up to give a bone-shattering punch to J.P who staggered back into his men in shock, who all stared at Liam nervously. The music was still pounding outside the room but it seemed like everything had gone deafeningly silent. Liam threw J.P against the wall and pressed his arm against the man’s throat who gasped for air. Zayn was frozen in shock and he hadn’t even realized that he had grabbed Sasha’s hand who patted his knee reassuringly.

 

“Try and say it again,” Liam seethed, his eyes going wild. “Say it again!”

 

“Wh- I- I was just,” J.P stuttered in a voice gasping for air and he looked like he was truly afraid.

 

“You think you have the balls to walk into my city, into my club and even look at any of the omegas, let alone talk to them or touch them? And especially this omega? I will fucking skin you alive. Look at him again, breathe near him again, and I won’t hesitate to cut you up so you can never pop a knot again. And you really think you could try and snake me on my money or push my product into unauthorized areas without me knowing? You overestimated yourself. You’ll see what regret feels like.” Liam gave him one last swift punch that made a sickening sound and J.P slithered to the ground with blood all over his face. Liam nodded at a few of the Vipers who grabbed J.P and dragged him towards the back doors. J.P’s other men were led out too.

 

Zayn had been watching the exchange in complete and utter shock. He hadn’t even realized that his body was shaking. Liam was talking to Harry in a low voice who had walked over to him with Liam’s drink like nothing had even happened. Harry was nodding at him and then the beta jerked his head towards Zayn. Liam looked over at him briefly too and then he said something to Harry before beckoning Zayn forward with two fingers. Zayn looked to Sasha who patted his back. Zayn walked to Liam on shaky legs who took his hand and immediately started walking to the back door.

 

“Where are we going?” Zayn asked.

 

“Now is not the time for questions,” Liam replied shortly. They walked into the back parking lot and over to the parked motorcycles. Zayn decided to choose his battles and quietly accepted the helmet Liam offered. He noticed that the other Vipers were getting onto their bikes too. He got on behind Liam who ripped off at an insane speed causing Zayn’s heart to lurch. They drove out of the downtown area and when they started passing over cliffs, Zayn realized where they were headed. The Vipers den.

 

It wasn’t too long before they arrived and Zayn got off on shaky legs and removed his helmet. He noticed that Liam wasn’t getting off the bike and he turned to the alpha in confusion. Liam removed his helmet and tugged Zayn forward with an arm around his waist. He pressed an intense kiss to Zayn’s lips and then moved back and cupped his face in his hand.

 

“Go inside with Harry,” Liam said and nodded towards the house.

 

“Wait! You’re leaving me? Where are you going?” Zayn asked hurriedly and grabbed his hand.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Just go inside,” Liam said more firmly and pulled his helmet back on. He turned his bike around and zoomed off with all the other Vipers following him on his bike. Only Harry was left remaining and chewing his gum as he leaned against his bike.

 

“Come on, Malik,” Harry said and patted his back before walking off towards the house. Zayn sighed in frustration, not knowing what the fuck was going on, and followed Harry up to the house. The garage was open and Zayn spotted his car inside.

 

“Hey! You guys brought back my car?” Zayn asked and rushed over to inspect it. The tire at the front looked like it had been changed as well.

 

“Yep,” Harry replied and tossed him the keys. Zayn opened the back door and pulled out his bag with a sigh of relief. He shouldered the strap and followed the beta Viper into the house. It was weirdly silent inside and Zayn followed Harry into the lounge where the beta collapsed onto a sofa. He reached under the coffee table and pulled out a tin box. Zayn sat down beside him and watched the beta roll a joint and then light it up. He offered it to Zayn silently who took a long drag and dropped his head back.

 

“So,” Zayn started. “Did Liam really just attack that man because he merely looked at me and suggested that he wanted to fuck me?”

 

“No one can merely suggest that they want to fuck the omega of the Vipers lead alpha and walk away on two feet, kid. This is South Side. Someone once groped Liam’s mom in Wolf’s and rumour is that Papa Payne cut those very hands off. From that day on it was an unspoken rule in South Side to _never_ touch or even look at an omega who was with a Viper alpha, especially not the Paynes. It doesn’t matter whether they’re mated yet or not. You come under that category now that most of South Side knows that Liam helped you in your heat. Liam has brought people to an inch of their life for touching Viper omegas.” Harry finished and gave him a small grin.

 

“What –“ Zayn breathed and blinked at the beta confusedly. “So- if Liam knocked that J.P guy out for saying what he said, what will he do with the Morello dude who tried to kidnap me?”

 

“Oh that fucker’s been dealt with,” Harry replied casually and got up to pour himself a drink from the mini bar.

 

“As in?” Zayn asked cautiously, dreading the answer.

 

“As in those grimy Morello bitches will never walk again,” Harry replied and popped a peanut in his mouth.

 

“Harry!” Zayn yelled in horror.

 

“Your shock is endearing,” Harry drawled. “But honey that’s just another day in South Side. Beer?”

 

Zayn took the drink from Harry and continued to watch him in shock. “You guys are fucking insane.”

 

“Oh did you want to be kidnapped by the Morellos and you know, raped? My bad,” Harry said and rolled his eyes before falling onto the sofa again.

 

“That’s not…” Zayn sighed and rubbed his face as he tried to absorb the information he’d gotten. Yes he didn’t wish anything good on the Morellos for trying to kidnap him at gunpoint and assaulting him, and intending to rape him, but he also didn’t wish physical harm on anyone. What had he caused by simply driving down here a few days ago?

 

“They deserved it. We’ve had an ongoing war with the Morellos for generations. But the Vipers have always had more turf in South Side than the Morellos. Dahlia is ours and gives us more territory and power while the Morellos mainly head a third-rate sex work business along with some minimal contract work. But Liam’s dad drew the lines during his time and we don’t cross the boundary, which you did. And after an incident where a Morello pig attacked a Viper omega, an agreement was reached where if an alpha of either side attacks an omega or beta partner of the other side, the alpha who did the attack must be handed over without a fight so the side whose omega or beta was attacked can do whatever the fuck they want with them,” Harry said and sipped his gin.

 

“Y’all are monsters,” Zayn whispered.

 

“You’re adorable,” Harry cooed and stroked his chin.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Zayn asked slowly. “What umm… what happened to Liam’s sister? And parents?”

 

Harry looked at him with a furrowed brow and hardened face. “Why do you ask? And that’s not my place.”

 

“Harry please,” Zayn asked with pleading eyes. “I’m trying to make sense of many things I’ve heard.”

Harry sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. “Liam’s mom died when he was still a toddler. She was sick. It really messed Liam’s dad up and he barely ever smiled again. He still tried his best to keep it together for the kids. My own parents had been killed in a cross fire with the Morellos when I was a little kid and the Paynes took me in. But things weren’t okay for long and then Liam’s dad had a heart attack and he passed not long after he had handed over the reins to Liam. Liam’s oldest sister Nicola had moved to Florida with her boyfriend because she was sick of this life, and when she didn’t even show up for her dad’s funeral, Liam cut all ties. Ruth was the only one left and Liam loved her more than anything in this world. But then –” Harry paused and took a long sip of his drink.

 

“Then?” Zayn asked softly.

 

“There was a raid… Lincoln police… four years ago. In Wolf’s. There were shots fired. Ruth was unarmed and was on scene by accident since she had dropped by to say hi to us. There was this fucking officer who shot at her multiple times despite her having her hands up. Liam watched her die. The police wouldn’t call an ambulance but instead kept screaming at Liam to put his hands up and get down on his knees. He was holding Ruth’s body as she died. She was pregnant too. Liam was arrested and Ruth was taken to the hospital but there was no point because she was already dead. The day after he got out of jail, we had her funeral while at the same time the Lincoln police went on TV and lied about the whole incident. Ruth’s murder was covered up. Liam got his revenge though. The officer who shot her… Joe Erikson… Liam showed up at his house right after the funeral and did what needed to be done.” Harry’s face was angry now and he tugged a hand through his curls.

 

Zayn hadn’t even realized that tears were spilling down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them and took a shaky sip of his beer. “Who was the baby’s father?”

 

“One of our best friends… a Viper as well. Troy. He od’d a few days after her death out of grief. Fucking Lincoln PD and the privileged upper class families of North Side took away the best thing in South Side that day and destroyed Liam from the inside. All because the murder of a Viper was unimportant to them. Ruth was his whole life. She was also like a mom to me after my own parents passed. She was good. A kind soul. And the fucking Lincoln PD, who y’all worship, killed her and her unborn baby cold blooded and then brushed her death under the rug like she was worthless. They said she was armed and threatening the police,” Harry spat and glared at Zayn like he was personally at fault.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Zayn whispered tearfully. “My Baba was the Chief then too but he wouldn’t- I’m sure if he knew what happened on scene he would have taken the right action.”

 

“Sweetheart your dad was part of the coverup. He gave the press conference after that massive raid gone wrong,” Harry laughed humourlessly.

 

Zayn thought back to four years ago and remembered hearing his dad talk about a raid done on the Vipers and how one ‘accidental’ death and a few injuries had happened. He remembered catching glimpses of that press conference. But the news was forgotten in North Side within a few days because another dead Viper meant little to anyone in North Side since it was well known that with all their gang rivalries, the Vipers were getting into fights every other day that always had casualties. And as ugly as it sounded, in their pampered lives in North Side, the deaths of drug dealers down South didn’t invoke much sympathy in them. But Zayn remembered how quiet his dad had been following that press conference. He hated how he never asked more about the death that had happened. He was so tied up in his senior year of high school, and graduation and dating his first college boyfriend.

 

“Baba wouldn’t,” Zayn croaked and felt his stomach start to roll.

 

“Seems like you don’t know your father as well as you think you do,” Harry replied and then stood up. “Anyway, don’t you dare mention any of this to Liam or I’ll shave all your pretty hair off.” Harry gave him a small smile and stood up. “Want something to eat?”

 

Zayn shook his head and Harry walked off with a shrug. Zayn felt like his whole body had gone cold and he blinked back tears that were threatening to roll. This was absolutely fucking insane. No wonder Liam hated the North Side and not to mention his dad. After everything that had happened… Zayn did not blame him at all. His heart was beating like crazy and he was desperate to ask his dad what had happened. Because he knew his Baba was a good man who would never cover up an innocent’s person’s death. It didn’t matter if they were a Viper. His Baba was a good person with morals. This was surely a misunderstanding.

 

Zayn didn’t know when he fell asleep on that sofa but he awakened to warm hands on his body and he jolted awake. He was in a dark room, on a bed and a figure was looming over him. Zayn tried to pull away in panic but the hands stopped him and Zayn realized it was just Liam putting a blanket over him. He was in Liam’s room upstairs in the house and the alpha was sitting beside him.

 

“Hey, relax. It’s just me,” Liam murmured and stroked his cheekbone. Zayn gazed at the alpha quietly for a few minutes as everything Harry had told him earlier in the evening came rushing back. His chin trembled and tears came rushing out of his eyes.

 

“Zayn,” Liam said, alarmed. “What’s wrong?” Zayn just shook his head and got up to fold himself into Liam’s chest and let his tears soak the alpha’s shirt. What he was trying to convey through his tears was that he was sorry that Liam had gone through so much in life and that so much of the tragedy might have been caused by Zayn’s own family and people like him in North Side. He was trying to apologize but he couldn’t find the words.

 

“Hey,” Liam said more gently. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“Nothing,” Zayn whispered and wiped his tears shakily as he moved back. “I think my hormones are still a little crazy. Plus tonight was a lot.”

 

“Is this because of J.P? I would never let him or anyone touch you,” Liam said firmly and cupped his face before kissing his tear soaked lips.

 

“If you don’t mind… could you hold me for a bit?” Zayn asked shakily and rubbed his eyes.

 

“I mean, I charge for the aftercare stuff,” Liam said with a small teasing grin. Zayn let out a small laugh and Liam pressed a kiss to his jaw before he tossed off his leather jacket and lay down on the bed before drawing Zayn into his arms. Zayn clung to the alpha tightly, like if he let go then Liam would disappear.

 

 

**

 

 

For the second time since he’d been in this room, Zayn woke up to a wet tongue lapping at his cheek. He opened his eyes and came face to face with Peaches who was sitting on his chest and wagging her tongue.

 

“Hi Peaches,” Zayn croaked and scratched the dog’s ear. “Long time no see. How’s life in the den treating you?” Peaches licked his face again and Zayn giggled and closed his eyes. Peaches barked at him and then jumped off the bed and Zayn stretched and then followed her. The dog ran out the open door of the bedroom and Zayn took the time to pull some clothes out of his bags which had been brought upstairs. It was nice to have his own clothes back. He dressed and then skipped down the stairs before making his way to the kitchen.

 

He heard loud voices coming from outside and Zayn went onto the back lawn curiously. He paused when the first thing he saw was skin. It was a nice day with spring weather in the air. Maybe it was the nice weather that had prompted this. About thirty people were playing a game of football, the guys were all shirtless and most of the girls were in bikinis. There was a barbecue going on the side that Harry was manning and Sasha’s girlfriend Lena was mixing drinks at an outdoor bar. Zayn walked over to Harry and the beta grinned at him.

 

“Am I dreaming or am I really witnessing the Vipers playing some friendly football?” Zayn asked with a laugh.

 

“We are humans you know,” Harry replied but with a smile. “These traditions are old but they’re nice. So many of these Vipers around Liam and me that you see grew up with us and used to look at Papa Payne as a father figure, especially if their own parents were out of the picture. He would bring us all here and barbecue and we’d all play football with the older Vipers and things would feel alright, you know? Well traditions stick long past after those people leave us. Burger?”

 

“Sure,” Zayn answered and looked over at the open ground where the game was going on. Liam had just tackled another guy and a group of people screamed and cheered. It felt so strange to witness a scene that was such a contradiction to what he knew of these people. But then again, last night had been evidence enough that prejudices did nothing but build lies. And things he believed about the Vipers or even North Side were not all true.

 

“This is like a wet dream come to life,” Zayn said with a grin as he appreciated all of the beautifully muscled bodies of the shirtless guys. Harry snorted but then he smirked and nodded in agreement. Zayn walked over to the bar and smiled at Lena who was now sitting on top of it with another guy as they sipped bears.

 

“Tequila slutty Zayn!” Lena yelled with a smile. “How’s it going?”

 

“Much better than that night for sure,” Zayn replied and grabbed a beer before leaning against the bar.

 

“Oh yeah, that must have been rough for you with the video and all,” Lena sympathized. “Oh this is Marcus by the way,” she added and gestured to the omega boy sitting beside her. Marcus smiled at him and Zayn smiled back, glad that he wasn’t another South Sider who gave him ugly looks for no reason.

 

“You watching Sasha play?” Zayn asked and Lena nodded with a smile.

 

“Me and Marcus hate playing so we always just sit here and eat and drink cold beer and cheer on our boos,” Lena replied.

 

“My boyfriend is that tall sexy beta in the red shorts,” Marcus pointed out the boy in mention with a grin.

 

“Why are you guys here today? Isn’t your heat supposed to arrive like tomorrow?” Lena asked Marcus.

 

“Yeah but I’m really good with feeling my pre-heat symptoms and I had none today so I’m alright,” Marcus replied.

 

“You can totally tell me off if this sounds rude or ignorant, but if your boyfriend is a beta, how do you get through heat without a knot? Is it not super painful?” Zayn asked, genuinely curious. He had only experienced two heats but he knew that he could never survive another one without a knot because heats were excruciating and knots totally killed the pain and induced other worldly pleasure

 

Marcus chuckled and shook his head. “Don’t worry I get that a lot. Especially from asshole alphas who always harass me and say that they could give me what my boyfriend couldn’t and that I can always call them in my heat if I need to. I mean, the pain doesn’t go away completely but if you have a partner who is patient and caring and is ready to fuck you tirelessly and help you out for those few days then it can work. Just constant orgasms really numbs the pain because the pleasure is so high. And any touch is helpful, not just alpha. Plus now they make toys with knots and those are brilliant. Technology is amazing and you can get such realistic alpha dildos with knots. They help immensely. I love Dean and to me he’s perfect in my heats.”

 

“Yeah, me and Sasha utilize toys in my heats too. Trust me, alpha men and their knots are overrated,” Lena said with a grin.

 

“Alpha dick is amazing, yes, but so is beta. Don’t fall into the myths that only an alpha knot can save you in your heat. Yeah my first ones with Dean weren’t so easy but using toys overtime and being with him has conditioned my body and now a few orgasms in and I feel satisfied,” Marcus said. “Plus you know what the most amazing benefit is? No fear of becoming pregnant. Betas don’t have ruts so there’s no fear of my heat and his rut overlapping and me getting knocked up.”

 

“I second that for my situation too,” Lena said and high-fived Marcus. Zayn smiled at them and had to agree that it had advantages. All he had heard throughout sex-ed class in high school was to be careful and never let your heat overlap with an alpha’s rut because that caused pregnancy. While female betas and omegas could get pregnant outside of that too and needed to take regular birth control, the only time male omegas could get pregnant was when the heat and rut overlapped and they had to be super careful and not let it happen or take blockers and stop their heats.

 

There was birth control for male omegas too who were in relationships where their heat cycles constantly overlapped with their alpha’s rut cycles and they didn’t want to take blockers to stop their heats. But everyone Zayn knew in North Side was on blockers since no one even wanted to bother with the discomfort of heats. He’d only seen one of his male omega classmates in high school get pregnant when he had decided to spend his heat with his boyfriend who had also been in rut but not realized.

 

“You guys are lucky in that aspect,” Zayn told them. “But then again I’ve only ever experienced two heats and one- I mean no ruts.”

 

“Oh my God. Ruts are wild,” Marcus said with a shake of his head. “I was with an alpha before Dean and he would become this complete other entity in his rut. They become animalistic because all their primal urges are out in the open. They can’t control themselves at all. That’s why they always say that when you consent to spend a rut with an alpha, think twice. It’s nothing like a heat where you’re responding to your desire to be fucked and the alpha is in protective mode to take care of you and to give you pleasure. In ruts the only thing on their mind is to take, take, take. Just fuck you raw. And they don’t lose stamina until the rut ends. I could never do it again. You have to be physically and mentally strong as fuck and ready to have your body overused.”

 

“Misha spent one rut with Andie and then told him never again,” Lena told Marcus with a laugh. “She said that it’s too much for her to handle and now he spends every rut alone.”

 

“Yeah it’s not for everyone. You really need to know what you’re getting into before agreeing to it. A lot of alphas will ask and warn you but some are bastards who just coax you into it and then of course its near impossible to get out in the middle,” Marcus was saying.

 

For the past few minutes, Zayn hadn’t even been listening because his body had gone cold. It’s like he had been transported to another place and time and some memories he had tried hard to push away were resurfacing. Memories he had buried because he refused to want to remember their existence.

 

_“Come on baby, please? I can’t do it alone.”_

_“I don’t think I can handle this. It’s too much. My body can’t handle this.”_

_“I promise I won’t hurt you. Not everything you’ve heard about ruts is true. We can be gentle. I can be gentle. I swear.”_

_“No… no. Stop kissing me. I don’t think I’m ready for a rut, or even your knot yet.”_

_“Please? I swear I’ll never ask you again. I won’t even ask about your heats either. I’m in a lot of pain, baby. Just stay with me.”_

_“Alex no –”_

“… Zayn?”

 

Zayn snapped out of his memories and looked over at Lena with wide eyes. She was staring at him in concern, so was Marcus. Zayn licked his dry lips and took a long swallow of beer.

 

“You looked really pale all of a sudden and you were shaking,” Marcus said. “You okay?”

 

“Mhm,” Zayn said and turned back to look at the lawn when cheers erupted. Liam was high fiving a curly-haired alpha girl who was cheering. A few other people tackled them in hugs and then after a round of fist bumps they all grabbed towels and water bottles and started dispersing, most people going to Harry for food or coming to the bar for drinks. Lena had already jumped off and run to attack Sasha with hugs. Zayn smiled at Liam who was walking over to him as he towelled off his sweaty face.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Liam asked.

 

Zayn shrugged and grinned before looking Liam’s sweaty and muscled body up and down. He licked his lips teasingly and gestured around. “Oh you know, I was busy thinking ‘bout boys,” Zayn sang with a wide smile and Liam shook his head with a grin before pinning him back against the bar.

 

“Boys?” Liam asked with an emphasis on the plural ‘s’ and pinched Zayn’s chin.

 

“I need that bad boy to do me right on a Friday. And I need that good one to wake me up on a Sunday,” Zayn started to sing with a laugh. Liam smirked and bit his neck over a hickey. “That one from work can come over on Monday night, I want ‘em all. I want ‘em all.” Zayn squealed as Liam lifted him to place him on the bar and then the alpha gripped his chin and started kissing him.

 

“It’s like you have a song ready to go for every occasion,” Liam said and kissed him a few times.

 

“I was busy dreaming ‘bout boys,” Zayn continued to sing along with his giggles and he felt warmth explode inside his chest when Liam smiled at him and kissed him again while running hands under his shirt.

 

“Menace,” Liam murmured and kissed him one last time before walking away towards Harry.

 

“Head is spinning thinking about one boy- no, one man. One alpha. One Viper,” Zayn murmured to himself and his heart beat rapidly as he observed Liam take over the grill from Harry who thumped Liam’s back with a thanks and walked away with a pile of food. That warm heat turned into annoyance when he noticed Noah walk up to Liam. The omega squeezed Liam’s bicep and smiled brightly at him when the alpha turned. Noah leaned in and kissed Liam’s cheek and they started talking while Noah stood super close to him. Zayn felt irritation cut through his body like hot iron and he started to make his way over to the pair.

 

Liam’s phone rang and he walked away after handing the tongs to Noah to flip patties on the grill. Zayn watched Liam leave but he continued striding over to the blonde omega at the grill. Noah looked over at him with raised brows when Zayn arrived and the latter gave him a cocked smile.

 

“Are you single white femaling me now?” Zayn asked with a raised brow.

 

Noah barked out a harsh laugh and looked Zayn up and down. “You’re the one with the stalker-ish behaviour all in hopes to become more South Side to win Liam’s attention and you’re asking _me_ that. Bitch you’re insane.”

 

“I think it’s ridiculous that you keeping coming back to hover around Liam in hopes of him noticing you, when he could care less about you? I thought we established that at the club,” Zayn said and grabbed a beef patty from the grill with a smile and started building a burger. “Do you keep coming back for some fresh dose of ‘I told you so?’

 

“I came here because these are _my_ friends and family, you’re the outsider. And I also came here because it’s the 20 th tomorrow and Liam will need me,” Noah answered. The boy’s different coloured eyes were strikingly beautiful but the way they glinted viciously right now accompanied with his dark grin made Zayn want to throttle him.

 

“Why will Liam need you on the 20th?” Zayn asked slowly.

 

“You claim to be the sole centre of Liam’s attention yet he hasn’t even told you that his rut is tomorrow? It’s evident just how much he wants you,” Noah clucked with faux sympathy.

 

“And you think _you_ are going to spend it with him?” Zayn asked through clenched teeth as his body burned with anger.

 

“I do most of the time. Sometimes it’s someone else. But I just told Liam that I’d be here tomorrow for his rut and he agreed. He wants me to spend it with him,” Noah informed him with a vindictive grin. Zayn glared at him for a second and then stormed off, pushing past Harry who looked at him with a furrowed brow. Zayn ran through the house past other Vipers who looked at him like he was nuts. He walked onto the front lawn that was free from people and he strode over to a big tree where a tire swing hung from a rope. Zayn got onto it and stared down at his feet which hung above the grass.

 

His mind was racing. Was Liam really going to spend his rut with Noah a few days after Zayn’s heat, during which he’d made it abundantly clear that no one else could touch Zayn? He was living at Liam’s place right now and the alpha would sleep with someone else? Did he expect Zayn to shift over to the guest room while he fucked Noah in his bed during his rut? Zayn felt angry tears rush to his eyes and he wanted to puke. Noah may be right. Even if Liam was drawn to him right now, he was just another omega who Liam didn’t think worthy enough to spend a rut with. And he’d forget about him soon enough.

 

“Malik!” Zayn looked towards the house and saw Harry walking out and gesturing to him with his hands as if asking him what the hell was going on. “Care to explain what just happened?” Harry asked as he walked over to him. Zayn glared at the beta and not wanting to answer his questions, Zayn stood up on the tire and grabbed a branch to swing himself into the tree.

 

“Malik, you crazy little fuck!” Harry said as he came to the base of the tree. Zayn settled onto a branch high up in the tree and ignored Harry, choosing to rip leaves with his hands. “Are you sure you’re not still in heat because your actions are hormonal and ridiculous,” Harry continued and leaned against the tree to stare up at him.

 

“Fuck you,” Zayn retorted and threw a twig at Harry’s head. The beta sighed and muttered something under his breath before placing one foot on the swing and then pulling himself up into the tree swiftly. He settled onto the branch beside Zayn and dusted his hands before giving the omega a look.

 

“I don’t know what it is about your bratty ass that makes me give a damn, but for some reason I do. So tell me what the fuck your deal is?” Harry said and leaned against the tree to light up his cigarette while patiently watching Zayn.

 

“Why do you give a damn?” Zayn asked in a low voice.

 

“I dunno. Maybe it’s because ever since you came around Liam he’s smiled more than he has in years. I mean I take special pride in being pretty much the only one who can really make him smile or laugh, but you seem to do it effortlessly as well. So yeah, I think you’re a decent kid despite the side of town and family you come from. So if you’re bothered by something then tell me,” Harry said and knocked his shoe into Zayn’s side.

 

“I hate that little bitch Noah,” Zayn spat, not caring how childish he sounded. “He reminds me of this omega boy in high school who always went after alphas he couldn’t have. He destroyed so many relationships. I had an on and off boyfriend who slept with him too and it fucked me up for a bit because that omega boy was an asshole who made me think that just because I refused to share my heats, alphas would never stick around with me and would find someone willing. Noah just said that he’s spending Liam’s rut with him tomorrow and I just suddenly felt like that all over again. Like I’m not worthy or something.”

 

“When I met you,” Harry began. “I thought to myself, this is one crazy little omega with the world in his hand and the capability to pull any alpha or beta under his spell. Now that I’ve seen you around Liam I know how true it is. You’re one of a kind brand of absolutely mental, Malik. And that’s a compliment. You’ve wriggled your way into Liam’s mind so easily that Noah and no other omega around here could do that even if they put years of work in. So excuse me if I don’t understand why you’re suddenly so insecure.”

 

“I can’t explain it Harry. And I’m only human and an omega. We have so many insecurities and jealousy issues when it comes to alphas. I’ve worked for years to overcome it and never show it but with Liam I can’t help how that part of me becomes so raw and real,” Zayn murmured and toyed with his Cartier bracelets.

 

“You have nothing to worry about. And as far as I know, Liam did not ask Noah to spend his rut with him. Noah is fucking with you. Liam has no plans right now but if you want to be there tomorrow then let him know. Noah is not in Liam’s good books right now after he published that video of you and because his brother is an outcast from the Vipers. Ignore any shit that comes out of that two-faced rat’s mouth,” Harry reassured him and passed over his cigarette so Zayn could take a puff.

 

“Thanks,” Zayn mumbled. “For being nice.”

 

“This isn’t nice. It’s common sense. And besides, I like you,” Harry replied with a grin.

 

“I think I like you too,” Zayn said with a smile.

 

“Mmm. Is this the part where we make out?” Harry asked teasingly and he grabbed Zayn’s necklace to tug him forward and kissed his neck as a joke. Zayn laughed and shoved him away only to hear a throat being cleared below them. Zayn looked down and saw Liam at the base of the tree with a raised brow and his arms folded. He had pulled a wife beater on over his torso and Zayn admired how it hugged every muscle in his chest.

 

“Oh hey man. Didn’t see you there,” Harry said casually. Zayn looked over at the beta and when he saw the glint in his eyes he realized that Harry had definitely seen Liam and had kissed Zayn on purpose.

 

“You’re hilarious,” Liam replied deadpan with a roll of his eyes. “Did you make Zayn climb the tree?”

 

“No I did not _make_ your precious little omega climb the tree. His crazy ass did that on his own and I came up here to make sure he wasn’t having a mental breakdown,” Harry replied and jumped down seamlessly. He gave Liam one last grin and winked up at Zayn before striding away to the house. Liam looked back at Zayn with raised brows and Zayn gave him a weak smile. He swung his leg off the branch and gripped the tree with both hands to shimmy down. Liam caught him by the hips when he reached the bottom and the alpha kissed the side of his head.

 

“You need to be more careful. You could get hurt,” Liam said as Zayn turned in his arms.

 

“I’m not made of glass,” Zayn replied softly and wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck. Liam kissed his lips a few times and then squeezed Zayn in his arms.

 

“Why were you up there?” Liam asked and plucked a twig from his hair with an amused smile.

 

“Umm… no reason. Wanted to be alone for a bit. Can we talk later?” Zayn asked and buried his face in Liam’s chest, suddenly very nervous.

 

“About?” Liam asked and drew Zayn’s head back to look at him curiously.

 

“Just… about what tomorrow is for you,” Zayn said with a small cough.

 

“Harry told you?” Liam asked with an exasperated sigh.

 

“No. Uh- Noah did. Said he was going to spend it with you,” Zayn murmured and toyed with the dog tag Liam wore that had the initials ‘R.P.’

 

“Noah? Jesus fucking- no,” Liam said and closed his eyes for a second like he was summoning patience. “Not Noah. Not anyone right now.”

 

“Then who –” Zayn started to say but someone shouted for Liam and they looked towards the door where a Viper who Zayn knew was named Samir was waving Liam over frantically. Liam nodded at him and signalled that he’d be there in a second. The alpha turned back to Zayn and kissed him lightly once before squeezing his arm.

 

“We’ll talk later. There’s some stuff I need to do for a few hours. Keep yourself out of trouble okay?” Liam said. Zayn nodded and the alpha pressed another kiss to his lips before he walked away. Zayn sat down on the tire swing again and sighed deeply wondering how he could broach the topic.

 

 

**

 

 

“You’re a good cook Harry.”

 

Zayn ate a forkful of spaghetti Bolognese and hummed in appreciation. The curly haired beta sipped his beer and grinned at Zayn before picking up his own plate as well.

 

“Thanks, Malik,” Harry said and started to walk out of the kitchen.

 

“You can call me Zayn you know,” Zayn said as he followed the beta.

 

“What does Zayn mean?” Harry asked as they walked into the lounge where Liam was talking to one of the Vipers who was still around after everyone else had cleared out.

 

“Beautiful,” Zayn replied and settled into an armchair across from Liam with crossed legs. Harry flopped down beside Liam and looked at Zayn with a grin.

 

“Maybe I’ll just call you beautiful,” Harry said with a smirk and Liam gave him a look which made Harry grin.

 

“Let me know when you’re back James,” Liam said to the Viper who stood up and did the Viper handshake with Liam.

 

“Will do, Boss. Have a good night,” James replied. He also gave Harry the handshake and gave Zayn a brief nod before walking away.

 

“This is good stuff. I thought our personal chef was the best cook in the world but you can rival him,” Zayn told Harry with a smile.

 

“Don’t gas him up too much,” Liam warned Zayn with a small smirk and picked up his scotch to take a sip.

 

“You just bust a nerve in your brain when Zayn rides any dick other than your own,” Harry retorted and Liam gave him a flat look while Zayn choked on his pasta.

 

“That was crude,” Zayn croaked and sipped his beer.

 

“Speaking of, what’s the plan for tomorrow?” Harry asked Liam with raised brows.

 

“What plan? I’ll be up in my room. No one else is to come here tomorrow. And you take Zayn home,” Liam replied.

 

“What?” Zayn asked in surpise and shot up in his seat. “I’m not going home.”

 

“Yes, you are,” Liam said in a final tone. “You’ve been here close to a week now. You have to go home.”

 

“But- tomorrow is your rut,” Zayn said quickly. “I can’t leave you. I want to spend it with you.”

 

“No, you can’t,” Liam said firmly.

 

“Why not?” Zayn asked in an annoyed tone and he set aside his plate, suddenly losing his appetite.

 

“Ruts are no joke, Zayn. They’re nothing like heats. When omegas are in heats, alphas are in super protective mode and even though their main goal is to knot and pleasure the omega, there is an underlying feeling to never hurt the omega. Ruts are completely different. Alphas are not in the right mindset. It’s like we take on another form. I lose control and can’t think straight. You need to be resilient and strong and ready for anything to happen. If you want to back out halfway through there’s no guarantee what could happen. So I’m saying so right now, you can’t be there,” Liam said in definitive tone.

 

“I’m not strong enough but Noah or Sherri or whoever you fuck in your ruts has the stamina and strength to go through it?” Zayn asked with a furrowed brow.

 

“You _are_ strong. But my ruts are intense. People I’ve shared them with in the past know exactly what to expect and even then I get their consent multiple times right before it starts. They can handle it all the way through. But with you I don’t even know myself what I could be like. You keep bringing out different sides of me. I don’t think you even understand what a rut can get like,” Liam said with a stern voice.

 

“I know what ruts are like, Liam!” Zayn shouted.

 

“Didn’t you say you’ve never shared an alpha’s rut before?” Liam asked as his eyes started to flicker with heat in them. Harry looked at Zayn with raised brows as he sipped his beer. Zayn gulped and looked between both the Vipers who were staring at him from the couch. Zayn felt like he had been stripped naked suddenly and his heart started to beat fast. But Liam needed to know that he had experienced a rut before otherwise he wouldn’t let Zayn be with him tomorrow.

 

“I… I have,” Zayn said quietly and stared down at his hands.

 

“Who?” Liam asked through gritted teeth, his hand clenching his glass tight enough to break.

 

“A-Alex,” Zayn revealed nervously and felt his palms start to sweat. Why had he opened his big mouth? Liam’s face was absolutely murderous and Harry looked shocked too.

 

“And what happened? Don’t you dare lie to me,” Liam demanded.

 

“It was just a regular rut! I wasn’t too sure at the beginning but then- but then I agreed to it and was into it. It was intense but I survived it just fine. I wasn’t expecting his knot –” Zayn stopped and cursed himself for giving too much away.

 

“ _He_ is the alpha who knotted you?” Liam’s voice was full of rage and his eyes were burning with fire.

 

“Yeah it was during his rut. I didn’t exactly want it but he couldn’t control himself and I guess it’s understandable because alphas are in a different mindset in ruts. Now I know what ruts are like and I’m completely prepared. I can be with you Liam. I _want_ to be with you,” Zayn urged. He watched Liam’s face go through a series of emotions as he processed what Zayn had said.

 

“So… this dude pressured you into a rut and then popped his knot ‘by accident’ despite you not wanting it? Class act,” Harry snorted and shook his head.

 

“No it’s not –” Zayn began weakly.

 

“Maybe he needs to be paid another visit,” Harry muttered and Zayn looked over at Liam who was practically stone as he sat there and stared at Zayn with a dangerous fire in his eyes. Zayn shivered head to toe.

 

“Look- I don’t… it’s not like… that’s not even the worst thing he’s ever done!” Zayn blurted out by mistake in hopes to deter the two Vipers from reaching a violent conclusion.

 

“What?” Liam snapped and his eyes were going wild now. “What’s the worst thing he’s ever done?”

 

“Nothing,” Zayn said quickly and fought the urge to throw up. This had been such a bad idea. He should never have even revealed that he’d spent Alex’s rut with him because deep down he knew how fucked up that topic was and how Alex had really abused their dynamic that day.

 

“Zayn. You have one second to tell me or I go find that son of a bitch who probably makes his father wish he’d pulled out of his mother instead of breeding him every single day.” Liam’s voice was cold and threatening and Zayn took a shaky breath.

 

“He… he used the alpha voice on me by force once to get me to confess that I came to South Side after I lied to him,” Zayn whispered with his eyes turned down. He didn’t have the strength to look up and see Liam’s reaction but he heard a loud crashing sound and Zayn looked up with a gasp. Liam had thrown his glass across the room and it had crashed into the shelf behind the bar and sent multiple glass bottles tumbling to the ground which all shattered loudly into pieces. Zayn looked at Liam speechlessly and the alpha’s eyes were flashing wildly between brown and silver. Liam got up from the couch and exited the room in a few quick strides.

 

“Liam!” Zayn screamed and ran after the alpha who was charging out of the front door. “Stop!” Zayn shrieked in fear of what the alpha was about to do. Zayn ran onto the front porch in bare feet after Liam and grabbed his arm quickly. “Don’t do whatever it is you’re about to do!”

 

“Get the fuck back inside!” Liam roared at him and pried Zayn’s hands off before pushing him back inside.

 

“No!” Zayn yelled and ran out again to try and grab the alpha who was in some terrifying murderous alpha rage.

 

“Keep him the fuck inside, Harry!” Liam shouted and grabbed Zayn and shoved him into Harry’s arms who held onto Zayn in an iron grip and kicked the door shut.

 

“Let me go!” Zayn screamed and thrashed against Harry who held him firmly with a face just as angry as Liam.

 

“Shut up and stay here!” Harry said and continued to hold him tightly. “Don’t put yourself in between this.”

“But I already am in between this! Liam is going to go and hurt Alex or maybe even kill him all because I had to open my fucking mouth! Stop him from doing something he’ll regret!” Zayn begged desperately.

 

“Liam doesn’t do a single thing he regrets. And maybe your ex-lover boy has it coming,” Harry said with a glare.

 

“You’re all absolutely fucking insane!” Zayn shouted and as Harry tried to drag him back, he bit the beta as hard as could on his arm.

 

“You fucking psychopath!” Harry shouted and let him go suddenly to grab his arm. Zayn didn’t waste  a single second and ran out of the house. He pounded down the steps and driveway in bare feet and ignored the pain of gravel biting into the sole of his feet. He saw Liam ripping out of the garage on his bike and he ran forward as fast as he could and blocked Liam’s path who screeched to a halt.

 

Liam ripped his helmet off and glared at Zayn in murderous rage. “I said stay the fuck inside! Get out of my way!”

 

“No!” Zayn shouted and rushed forward to grip Liam’s handlebars and looked at him pleadingly. “Please, _please_ , I’m begging you not to do this. Please!” Zayn was sobbing uncontrollably as he begged Liam through his words and eyes to not go off and do whatever his alpha rage was telling him to do. The repercussions would be colossal and Zayn knew that they would lose all of this.

 

“Zayn. Get-out-of-my-way,” Liam said through clenched teeth.

 

“Run me over if that’s how desperate you are to go and hurt Alex. But I’m not moving. Please don’t do this, Liam. If you kill him or even hurt him then he and my family will work day and night to get you behind bars and to punish you. The Vipers will lose you and _I_ will lose you. They will never let us see each other again and I can’t Liam… I cant. I can’t lose you, I really can’t lose you. Please!” Zayn felt his whole body trembling, he could have collapsed to the ground, but he stood firmly rooted to the ground because he couldn’t shift until Liam backed down.

 

Liam turned his bike off and tossed away his helmet. He got off the bike and quickly pulled Zayn into his arms in a bone crushing embrace that lifted Zayn’s feet off the ground. “You’re so fucking foolish for stopping me from giving that motherfucker what he deserves but I also can’t see you like this. You won’t lose me, Zayn. I would never let anyone take you away from me.”

 

“Thank you,” Zayn sobbed into Liam’s neck and the alpha pressed a kiss to his head. “I’m so sorry, I should never have opened my mouth. That incident caused me emotional distress for a while but eventually I got over it and buried it far away. Sometimes I forget the reality of what happened when I mention it to people who react with shock. I have never let alphas have any kind of control over me that I didn’t want so I don’t know how that even happened. I don’t- I don’t know why I stayed with him after all that. I just- I’m sorry.”

 

“Stop apologizing,” Liam murmured and cupped Zayn’s face to kiss him. “Everything that happened is on him, not you. You saved him today but just know that he’s not safe for long. I want to rip his body limb from limb for what he did to you.”

 

Zayn looked at Liam through his tears and he saw a flash of silver in the already dark and possessive eyes. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and kissed the alpha desperately. Liam grabbed his thighs and lifted him up so Zayn could wrap his legs around the alpha’s waist. They kissed passionately and desperately under the dark sky for so long that Zayn eventually felt his lips go numb. Liam left a trail of kisses down his jaw and then he set Zayn back down on the ground.

 

“You can’t spend my rut with me,” Liam said and stroked a thumb over Zayn’s cheekbone.

 

“What? Why not?” Zayn questioned in frustration.

 

“Zayn,” Liam began with a long sigh. “After everything that you just told me, you absolutely cannot spend my rut with me. Think clearly with your head for a second. Your one and only experience with a rut was with that motherfucker who not only pressured you into it but then knotted you without consent. You said yourself that it caused you emotional distress and I am not putting you through that again.”

 

“But that was only because I was nervous and didn’t want the knot which Alex gave me anyway. With you I’m one hundred percent ready and consenting and more than that I _want_ to experience your rut and have you knot me as many times as you want. If we’re talking about choice then you need to let me make my own choices too. And my choice is that I want this more than anything. Please?” Zayn pleaded and hugged Liam tightly, his face pressed against the alpha’s chest so he could hear his heart beat.

 

“No,” Liam repeated again although gently. “I’m not myself in ruts, Zayn. If you accidentally get triggered during my rut, I’m not so sure I could get you out of there. There’s no discussion. You can’t be there.”

 

“You’re underestimating my strength and choices,” Zayn said and pulled away. “I’m not some weak fragile omega who needs protecting.”

 

“I know that. But experiencing one rut with an asshole does not mean you’re ready and informed about them. Believe me when I say that I want you with me in my rut more than anything, but If there’s the slightest chance that you could get hurt physically or even emotionally, then I’m not risking it,” Liam said in a final tone. He kissed Zayn and then took his hand to lead him back into the house, while Zayn felt disappointment fill his body.

 

“Did the wildcat also bite you to stop you?” Harry asked in an annoyed tone as he flashed his red arm with teeth marks in them.

 

“I’m sorry Harry. I just needed to stop him,” Zayn replied.

 

“I’m going up because I can feel the beginning effects of my rut. My door will be locked, Haz you have the key. Zayn, you need to go home tomorrow because the scent of an omega in the house will be too much,” Liam said with a firm look at Zayn.

 

“Fine,” Zayn muttered and folded his arms across his chest.

 

“Hey,” Liam said and turned him around. “Don’t be pouty and give me a kiss because I won’t see you for a bit.”

 

“Of your own fault,” Zayn grumbled and obliged to Liam pulling him into his arms and kissing him until Zayn went soft and pliant and sighed against his lips. “I don’t wanna go.”

“You have to go,” Liam replied and pecked his lips once more before he pulled away. “You’re not aware of the effect you have troublemaker and I can’t be around you in a rut mindset. Tomorrow morning, go home. I’ll call you when I’m done with my rut.”

 

Zayn nodded and Liam kissed him once more before he disappeared to go upstairs. Zayn looked over at Harry who was watching him with a raised brow. “You need a drink. Pour yourself one and me one too because you bit me,” Harry said and waved towards the bar. Zayn sighed and just fell onto the sofa in a downtrodden mood. He dropped his head into Harry’s lap and curled up dejectedly as he thought of Liam upstairs in his rut, clouded in an intoxicating alpha scent, and possibly thinking of him. It was unfair that he wouldn’t let Zayn be there. He was ready to be with an alpha in rut again, specifically and only Liam in his rut. Why didn’t the alpha just trust that Zayn was ready and strong enough for it?

 

 

**

 

 

“Peaches darling that’s not to eat!”

 

Zayn walked into the kitchen and saw Harry sipping his coffee as he tried to pull an onion peel away from Peaches. Harry extracted it and tossed it away before placing a bowl of dog food for the hyper dog. Zayn grabbed some coffee and sat at the counter sipping it as Harry texted on his phone.

 

“Ready to go home, kid?” Harry asked and looked up briefly. Zayn didn’t answer and stared down in his coffee cup. He had spent last night down the hall from Liam and been tortured with the intoxicating scent of alpha pheromones. It affected his body so much and he felt himself aroused and unable to sleep all night. He’d heard some muffled groans coming from Liam’s room too and it made his body more heated up. He’d whimpered into his pillow and jerked himself off before falling into an uneven sleep.

 

“I guess,” Zayn mumbled.

 

“Just give me a second, I need to see if Sherri or Zach are able to come be with Liam,” Harry said and continued to text on his phone.

 

“Excuse me?” Zayn asked and got up to glare at the beta.

 

“Well he can’t spend it alone, it’s too painful. And when there isn’t someone to help an alpha in a rut it can drag on for a few days. If they have someone with them it’ll end in a day or two. Liam made it clear you can’t be there and I’m obeying his decisions,” Harry said.

 

“So he asked for someone after rejecting me?” Zayn asked angrily.

 

“No. He didn’t. I’m doing this myself because I know he needs someone. Y’all aren’t exactly together or mated so you shouldn’t be bothered if someone helps him through this,” Harry said with a shrug.

 

“Listen to me Harry,” Zayn began threateningly and advanced on the beta with wild eyes. “If anyone comes near Liam during his rut, I will not only strangle them but I will strangle you too. I swear to God.”

 

“Your skinny ass making threats does not scare me,” Harry scoffed. “And sorry, but this isn’t your call to make.”

 

As Harry walked off with the phone to his ear, Zayn made an impromptu decision. These Vipers didn’t know what they were talking about. They kept underestimating him like he was some weak omega or that he was emotionally damaged after the incident with Alex but he wasn’t. He one hundred percent wasn’t. Liam had helped him through the excruciating days of his heat and now Zayn wanted to help the alpha in his rut. He wanted to be with Liam so badly and Harry and those other South Side omegas would not get in his way.

 

Zayn quickly slipped out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs. He went over to Liam’s door and tried the handle but it was locked. He cursed lowly and then went into the bedroom where Harry had slept. He spotted a few rings and a key chain on the bed side table and he grabbed the keys quickly. Zayn went back to Liam’s room and tried a couple of keys before one finally worked and the door opened. Zayn smiled and slipped inside quietly before shutting the door and locking it again. The first thing that hit him was the overwhelming alpha scent in the room which made his body get covered in goosebumps. The scent alone made something in his spine tingle and he felt a hint of slick form.

 

Liam was asleep on the bed, on his stomach, with a thin sheet covering his lower half. Zayn took a deep breath as the sight of Liam and his scent made him feel hot with arousal. Zayn looked down at himself and the clothes he had fallen asleep in. An oversized t-shirt that was Liam’s, briefs and his long grey socks that came up to his knees. Zayn shrugged and decided it didn’t matter and he walked over to Liam. He quietly climbed on the bed and laid down on top of the alpha’s back. Zayn pressed a few kisses to Liam’s shoulder and ran his fingers up the alpha’s heated skin.

 

“Liam,” Zayn murmured. The alpha stirred in his sleep and then suddenly his eyes flew open and his body stiffened. Before he could even blink, Zayn felt Liam grab his hips and throw him onto the bed roughly to pin him down with his own body. Liam devoured his mouth in a hungry kiss and he grabbed Zayn’s leg from under his knee and pinned it against his chest.

 

“Troublemaker, you don’t listen to a single thing that I ever tell you, do you?” Liam’s voice was a few octaves lower than his normal voice and the deep and rough tone of it sent shivers down Zayn’s spine. It was completely alpha and Zayn felt himself getting drunk on it.

 

“That’s kind of my M.O.” Zayn gasped as Liam bit painfully hard on his neck and he squeezed his ass hard enough to leave bruises.

 

“Baby boy you keep walking the thin line of danger and soon you won’t even realize when you fall off completely,” Liam said with a dark grin and grabbed Zayn’s wrists to pin them tightly to the bed and kiss him breathless. Zayn felt his eyes roll to the back of his bed and he let out a whimper as Liam’s hot tongue pushed into his mouth and tangled with his own. The feeling was delicious and Zayn felt like he explode into flames right there. Suddenly Liam pulled away like he had been set on fire himself and he rolled off Zayn in a quick second and stared at him through heavy breaths.

 

“Zayn!” Liam breathed heavily through gritted teeth. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Get out!”

 

“No!” Zayn said stubbornly. “Why must you all decide how I feel and how much my body can take or not? I can do this Liam. I _want_ to do this. And you said you wanted me here, you just didn’t want me to get hurt. I promise I won’t get hurt. I was up all night thinking about this and I know I’m ready. I took your knot during my heat and in the hotel and I was never triggered or reminded of Alex –” At the mention of Alex Liam growled loudly and his eyes flashed silver. Zayn sighed and moved to straddle him and then kissed the alpha softly.

 

“Meri jaan,” Zayn said gently, not knowing where the endearment in Urdu came from but his heart decided that he meant it more than anything. “I promise I can do this. I not only want to help you for your rut’s sake but I just want to be with you in any way, any time, any day. I know you want me just as much so don’t worry about potentially hurting me. I’ll be fine. I _am_ fine. I can do this. So come on, fuck me and knot me however you like for as long as you like.”

 

Liam stared at him for a few seconds like he was battling between a huge decision and then he closed his eyes and nodded. He opened his eyes and gave Zayn a knowing smile, his eyes fully silver. Not flashing silver momentarily and going back to brown. Fully and completely silver. Zayn shivered head to toe and stared breathlessly into Liam’s eyes.

 

“They’re silver,” Zayn whispered and cupped Liam’s face to look into his eyes.

 

“It’s for you baby. You’re mine,” Liam said and pushed him back against the bed quickly to pin him down and kiss him again. Zayn moaned softly into the kiss and felt his toes curl as Liam pushed the t-shirt up his body and sucked on his nipple piercings.

 

“Look at you,” Liam purred and ran his fingers over Zayn’s torso, tracing his tattoos, and admiring his body. “You’re literally the sexiest person I’ve ever seen. Just the prettiest little omega I’ve ever set my eyes on.”

 

Zayn licked his lips shakily and felt himself heating up with desire. He was forming slick quickly and he knew Liam could tell because the alpha’s nose twitched and then a dangerous smirk covered his face. Liam grabbed Zayn’s leg and pulled his long sock off and then did the same with the other.

 

“Always have cold feet right?” Liam asked and pressed a kiss to Zayn’s knee who laughed softly. But it only lasted a second and then Liam flipped him onto his stomach and ripped his briefs off. Liam thrust his fingers in quickly and Zayn gasped and grabbed onto the headboard above his head. “Such a good omega,” Liam hummed in his deep voice as he quickly thrust his fingers in and out of Zayn and pressed biting kisses down his back. The feeling of Liam’s fingers was rough and quick but Zayn felt himself getting aroused quickly from the feeling. His toes curling and his body leaking more and more slick as evidence of his desire. Liam’s tongue joined his fingers and Zayn let out a scream at the feeling. It made every nerve in his body explode.

 

“Hold onto the headboard,” Liam ordered and lifted Zayn’s hips to align himself. Zayn had barely grabbed the headboard when Liam slammed into him. He felt like he was being split open but the pleasure was mind-blowing. Liam was fucking him fast and rough and Zayn felt fire burning between their bodies. Then the alpha quickly pulled out and flipped him over. He pulled Zayn’s legs over his shoulders and then fucked into him again.

 

“Say you’re mine,” Liam growled and bit down on Zayn’s neck hard enough to draw blood.

 

“Yours,” Zayn panted and gripped Liam’s hair tightly. The alpha pinned his hands down and kissed him hard and passionately.

 

“Tell me that you’re mine, Zayn,” Liam demanded again and gripped Zayn’s face to look into his eyes. Zayn trembled when he looked into the silver eyes again. He had never experienced this before. Liam was the first alpha other than his father who he’d seen with silver eyes. And Liam’s eyes had been flashing silver for him since his first heat. But this right here was a whole different level. They were completely silver and not changing back.

 

“I’m yours, Liam,” Zayn replied and whimpered when Liam gave him a biting kiss.

 

“Mine,” Liam murmured and kissed down his neck. “Mine,” he repeated and bit Zayn’s neck right over where the mating mark usually went but he didn’t break the skin. “Mine,” Liam said again and kissed Zayn just as his knot breached the omega.

 

Zayn saw stars as Liam’s knot, which felt bigger than ever, filled him completely and the alpha came hot inside him. Zayn felt a hand on his own length and he came within seconds. Zayn opened his eyes and everything was dizzy. He felt a hand stroking through his sweaty hair and he blinked a few times to see Liam clearly. The alpha’s eyes were brown again and he was looking at Zayn like he was amazed. The emotions in his eyes were softer than the heavy lust from before and Zayn smiled at him.

 

“Hi,” Zayn croaked and Liam smiled and kissed him.

 

“Are you okay?” Liam asked in a rough voice and pressed a few kisses to his neck.

 

“Totally okay. Amazing actually,” Zayn replied and grinned at Liam. “You were worried for nothing.”

 

“This is just the start. It’s non-stop for a full day or two. And things can escalate and get more rough. Once this knot dies down I’ll have some time before the next rush hits and you’re free to leave Zayn. I appreciate you being here but you can still leave,” Liam said and fell down on the bed to hold Zayn to his chest.

 

“But I don’t want to. I want to be here. This was amazing. I don’t have the rush of my own hormones like in heats but this felt just as good. You’re kinda good at this stuff you know,” Zayn teased and he felt Liam bite his neck.

 

“You gotta work on your compliments,” Liam smirked and tugged on his swollen lip before kissing him.

 

“Why would I need to work on my compliments when my cute face makes up for it?” Zayn giggled and squirmed as Liam squeezed his hips.

 

“Well you’re right about that,” Liam hummed and buried his face in Zayn’s neck to press kisses over it.

 

 

**

 

 

“Hands up there.”

 

Zayn smiled teasingly and lifted his hands above his head and spread his legs. Liam was standing at the foot of the bed and watching him with silver eyes and barely contained desire to let loose. He smirked at Zayn and walked towards the head of the bed and grabbed Zayn’s wrist and tied it to the headboard tightly with his bandanna. He walked around to the other side of the bed and did the same with Zayn’s second hand with another bandanna.

 

“You really need to learn your lesson for all the times you caused trouble and did the exact opposite of what I told you. What do you think?” Liam asked as he climbed onto the bed and pushed Zayn’s legs wide apart before hovering over him.

 

“I think I need to be punished,” Zayn breathed and started squirming.

 

“I think so too. You can’t come for the next few hours. And –” Liam flipped him onto his stomach and palmed his ass. “How many do you think?”

 

Zayn smiled into the bed and felt slick dripping down his ass. “Ten maybe.” He heard Liam hum and the alpha rubbed his ass for a second before the first slap landed. Zayn gasped at the sting but his body shivered with pleasure he never knew he could receive from such an act.

 

“Count them omega,” Liam instructed and landed a harder one on Zayn’s still stinging skin.

 

“Two,” Zayn gasped and gripped the bandannas his hands were in tightly. The next ones came quickly and Zayn felt tears leaking from his eyes but he was producing more and more slick in arousal and grinding against the bed for release. His own darkest desires were coming to the surface and he never knew he could enjoy this so much.

 

“Ten,” Zayn cried out as the last one landed and he felt Liam’s cool lips press to his heated skin.

 

“You were so good baby,” Liam purred and covered Zayn’s body with his own and started kissing along his neck. “Now I need to knot you.” Zayn nodded and turned his head for a kiss which Liam gave him before he slammed into him in one quick motion and started fucking him hard and fast.

 

“Liam,” Zayn gasped loudly and bit his arm over a moan.

 

“I wanna hear you,” Liam said and pulled Zayn’s arm away from his mouth. Zayn screamed as Liam gave him one particular hard thrust which hit his pleasure spot directly and made him see stars. Liam’s knot started nudging against him and he pushed it in smoothly and came inside Zayn for what was the third time already that day. Zayn moaned and squirmed, hoping that Liam would touch him too.

 

“Uh-uh. Not for a few hours remember?” Liam said and gave him a pointed look.

 

“I hate you,” Zayn pouted and blinked his doe-eyes at Liam hoping for some sympathy but the alpha grinned and shook his head before kissing Zayn slowly and teasingly.

 

“Should keep you tied like this to my bed at all times so you’re ready for me to fuck whenever and however I like,” Liam murmured and licked into his mouth.

 

“You’re insane,” Zayn laughed and sighed into Liam’s mouth as the alpha’s kisses made it harder to ignore his own hard length.

 

“Look at yourself. Hard not to be,” Liam hummed and reached up to untie Zayn’s hands so he could pull the omega into his arms and massage his wrists.

 

“Can I?” Zayn asked with a small smile and gestured down.

 

“Nope.” Liam smirked and kissed him again and Zayn groaned and dropped his head to the alpha’s chest.

 

“See now I believe the saying that Vipers are the root of all evil in this town,” Zayn muttered and Liam chuckled into his hair before swatting at Zayn’s ass.

 

 

**

 

 

“Gang bang volume two, return of the monstrous knot and the scheming little shithead?”

 

Zayn’s mouth fell open and he ran towards Harry and punched him as hard as he could in the arm. Harry barely flinched and took another bite out of his apple and just shook his head at Zayn with a grin.

 

“I’ve never met someone more cunning and manipulative than you and I’m a Viper for crying out loud,” Harry said and smacked Zayn on the head. “Next time you want to make a decision that could get my ass beat from my best friend, run it by me.”

 

“You would have just stopped me from going in there.” Zayn shrugged and winced as he settled onto the sofa gingerly, his ass extremely sore from the hours spent with Liam. The alpha’s rut had surprisingly only lasted one full day and while Zayn had enjoyed it immensely, he was also glad it didn’t go into two days. But even then Liam had pauses between the high waves of his ruts where he was more in control and asked Zayn at every turn if he wanted to leave. This was nothing like Alex’s rut and he was glad he had put that behind him to experience this with Liam.

 

“Well the way you were screaming it sounded like you were being murdered but I texted Liam to make sure and turns out you’re just a screamer,” Harry said and smirked at him.

 

“You guys are… shut up!” Zayn retorted, not having a good comeback. He looked down at his phone and realized he had multiple texts from Louis yelling at him and asking where he was and what he was up to. He had texted Louis and Niall the same lie he had told his parents and while Niall never pried, Louis saw through his bullshit and was harassing him for a real answer. Zayn texted him a quick ‘will tell you everything when I’m home’ and then pocketed his phone.

 

“Zayn,” Liam said as he walked into the room and handed Zayn a plate of food. Zayn accepted it and started digging in hungrily. Liam fell down beside him and picked up his own fork to eat. Zayn leaned into Liam’s side with a smile and continued demolishing the pasta.

 

“Well I gotta go. Try not to break down the whole house ya pervs. Liam I’ll see you tomorrow and Malik I’ll see you tomorrow too if you’re not gone home already. If you are, then until next time when you do something stupid and Liam sends me to save your ass.” Harry was grinning and Zayn flipped him the finger. Harry smacked his head and then did then did the Viper handshake with Liam before he walked off. Zayn heard a motorcycle rev outside and he knew the beta had gone.

 

“That was such a reality check. I really do have to go home don’t I?” Zayn asked sadly.

 

“Well you can’t exactly adorn the white bandanna and leave your life behind completely,” Liam said and squeezed his body.

 

“Promise me that this isn’t it. Promise me that you’ll come for me when I’m home and won’t forget about me?” Zayn asked softly and rubbed his hand over Liam’s scruff.

 

“Couldn’t if I wanted to,” Liam said and kissed him a few times.

 

“Good. I would hunt your ass down if you ever tried to go ghost on me, Viper,” Zayn murmured and smiled against Liam’s lips as the alpha snorted and kissed him again.

 

 

**

 

 

“An intense week?”

 

Zayn nodded at Sasha who had walked over to him as he loaded his bag into the back seat of his car. The girl was taking a drag out of her cigarette and she smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

 

“Long week more like it. But I feel a little empty now that I realize I have to be home,” Zayn sighed.

 

“Yeah I would be the same if I had to go to the North Side,” Sasha teased and grinned at him.

 

“Haha,” Zayn replied in a flat voice and she elbowed him jokingly.

 

“Say goodbye to your alpha yet?” Sasha asked with a smile.

 

“Oh stop. He’s not technically my alpha. Although lately I feel like he _is_ my alpha, you know?” Zayn said, feeling a little shy, as he voiced his feelings.

 

“You’re cute,” Sasha said but her smile faded and she squeezed his arm. “But be careful kid. You’re wearing rose-tinted glasses and it’s giving you such a romantic outlook on this world all because of your intense feelings for Liam right now but when reality hits you it’s gonna hurt more than you’ll be able to handle. North Side and South Side have never mixed and you and Liam aren’t any regular people from across the railroads. You’re Zayn Malik, the Mayor and Chief of Police’s son and he’s Liam Payne, lead alpha of the Vipers. It’s like trying to mix oil and water. I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into and how hard the backlash will be when you hit the eventual roadblock.”

 

“But I don’t think I can live without him,” Zayn whispered and stared at his hands as fat tears built up in his eyes. Sasha was quiet and then she came over to him and hugged him.

 

“Watch out for yourself,” she murmured and squeezed him one last time before walking away. Zayn quickly rubbed at his eyes and then shut his car door to take one last look around. It was funny how much he would miss this place when he would return home. Now the hardest part, he needed to say goodbye to Liam.

 

Zayn went back inside the house and knew that the last place he had seen Liam was heading towards his basement with a group of the Vipers. Harry mentioned something about a pool table down there and Zayn assumed they were hanging out. He started to descend the stairs but he heard his name and he paused halfway down. He was out of sight and he couldn’t see the group downstairs either but he could hear them clear as day.

 

“… Malik for real? Don’t take this the wrong way but it’s a slap in the face of Ruth’s death and everything the South Side has endured at the hands of North Siders. We respect all your decisions but seeing you with that Malik kid feels like a huge betrayal.”

 

“Yeah, unless if you’ve been sticking it to him as a way to get some revenge from Yaser Malik. What’s the best way to fuck with that family than to fuck their precious son?”

 

A couple of laughs went around and Zayn felt like he would be sick. His sweaty palms shook against the banister of the stairs and his nails dug in painfully enough to draw blood.

 

“Since when did any of you think you could question what I do and who I do with it?” Liam was asking in an even voice.

 

“Boss we just –”

 

“Shut up. And you think that _I_ would ever forget Ruth’s death? Are you really questioning me on that?” Liam barked.

 

“But then what’s the deal with you and that boy? Is it just a casual fuck thing, I mean he is really pretty. Or are you getting ready to mate him?”

 

“Watch how you talk to me Scott. And you really think I would destroy everything I have and that my parents and my grandparents built, and not to mention insult my own sister’s death by mating a North Side omega? Not to mention Yaser Malik’s son? He’s pretty, smart, always willing and I like an omega with more than just looks. But I don’t have the time or space in my life to mate any omega for good, let alone someone who could fuck up our whole life and business. He’s just another drop in this ocean. Got it? Don’t ever question me or who I bring into my bed again. Y’all need to be doing your jobs better and not letting mistakes like J.P happen again. Quit obsessing over which omega is turning over for me in my bed. If I see any more mistakes happening I’m gonna hold you all accountable like J.P. And FYI y’all might be trivial enough in your thinking to get revenge from someone by simply fucking a person close to them, but I’m above that shit. I have better ways to get revenge than to have worthless sex a few times with my enemy’s son,” Liam said in an emotionless voice which was cold and threatening enough to make everyone shut up.

 

Zayn felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart, pulled the knife out and then stabbed him ten more times. And then opened up the earth to pull his injured bleeding body under so he couldn’t breathe anymore either.

 

“Well then congrats on having the Maliks’ son turn over for you in bed.” One voice said with a small laugh trying to crack the tension. Liam’s voice wasn’t heard again although a few Vipers laughed and continued talking. Zayn collapsed on the stairs and sat there, staring straight ahead, feeling empty and destroyed from the inside. Everything he and Liam had been through in this week, those emotions he’d seen in Liam’s eyes, the words Liam had said, the way his eyes had turned silver completely in his rut, how he lost his mind and went to kill Alex for what he did to Zayn, the way he smiled at him and held him… had Zayn been imagining it all? Was it all a joke? Was it everything to him but nothing to Liam? Was he really just another notch on the bed and another number for the alpha? Even if Liam wasn’t getting revenge by having sex with him, what had all of this been?

 

Zayn heard some footsteps and he looked up and saw Liam about to climb the stairs. The alpha paused in shock when he saw him and one look at Zayn’s face probably made it obvious that he’d heard everything. Zayn felt his tears spill from his eyes. Liam’s face was flashing through a range of emotions before it settled into something neutral and he walked towards Zayn.

 

“Zayn,” Liam murmured. Zayn sprang to his feet and pounded back up the stairs. His tears were blinding his vision and he ran through the main foyer of the house as fast as he could. He had to get out of here. He needed to go far, far away from here or else he would throw up and then possibly pass out. His heart was pounding and threatening to rip out of his chest painfully. He was halfway down the driveway and toward his car when his arm was grabbed and he was spun around.

 

“Stop!” Liam yelled and grabbed on to him tightly. “Listen to me!”

 

“No!” Zayn screamed tearfully and pushed the alpha away as hard as he could. “Fuck you Liam! I was honest with you! I was vulnerable with you like I’ve never been with anyone! I showed you a side of me that I’ve never let any other alpha, or anyone at all, see. I shared my fucking heat with you, something that was so special to me and I didn’t want anyone else but you to be there with me. I opened myself up raw and let you see me inside out. And what did you do? You called me a pretty face and a willing omega who turns over for you easily in bed. You turned me into some worthless, nameless fuck in front of your friends. All this time I feared I was unworthy and forgettable to you despite you turning into _everything_ for me and then you made all my fears a reality. Congratulations, you not only got Yaser Malik’s son in bed and won yourself points in the eyes of South Siders, but you got to be the first man ever to break my heart too.”

 

“Zayn!” Liam began as he gripped the omega’s arms refusing to let him go. “Just fucking listen to me!”

 

“Fuck off! I don’t want to listen to you or see you ever again!” Zayn shouted and pulled himself free from Liam to run towards his car in angry tears.

 

“Zayn, for fucks sake!” Liam shouted and grabbed him again to spin him around and Zayn started sobbing loudly and beating Liam’s chest as hard as he could with his fists.

 

“I hate you! I hate you! I fucking hate you!” Zayn screamed and kept pounding at Liam as hard as he could while the alpha silently took it all. “You’ve ruined my life! I hate you so much! I hate you, Liam! I hate you! I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you, I’m in love with you. I love you,” Zayn whispered tearfully and sobbed into Liam’s chest, his body shaking. His whole world felt like it was coming crashing down as he spilled the three words he didn’t even know he felt until they came pouring out. And now that they were out in the open he realized just how true they were and how long he had felt them. He’d fallen in love with Liam so long ago, maybe even years ago when he first saved him from those high school alphas, and it was the most realest and rawest part of his body. Something he couldn’t detach or take away. It was a part of his being. But the alpha didn’t even consider him worthy.

 

Liam had stiffened completely and was so silent that Zayn had forgotten that the alpha had been trying to say something earlier. Liam then took him by his shoulders and pushed him back a little. “You shouldn’t have said that,” Liam said in a low voice. “You should never have said that.” His voice was so cold and emotionless that Zayn pulled back slowly and when he dared to look the alpha in the eyes, they were stone cold.

 

“Why, Liam?” Zayn asked in a whisper. “Why?”

 

“Those are three words I will never feel or say back to you as long as we live. You shouldn’t have said them,” Liam repeated in a voice that was cold and emotionless like the Liam Zayn had first encountered at Wolf’s and not the one who had been gentle with him this past week.

 

“You made that obvious enough when you basically called me an easy lay who isn’t worth your time or worth anything more than sex from you. Thank you for humiliating me and turning me into a joke despite knowing how badly I was falling for you this past week and just how much I wouldn’t survive without you when I got back,” Zayn said and stared at Liam through his tears as the alpha stared back at him emotionlessly. “Making me feel special during my heat or acting like you cared for my mental well-being during your rut was probably a cherry on top to make me look like a fool.”

 

“You have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about,” Liam said through clenched teeth.

 

“Congrats, Liam. I really have never felt this much like a fool, or ever felt this used or destroyed. Add that to the list of firsts you got over me in your sick revenge fantasy or whatever the fuck it is that you wanted,” Zayn spat out.

 

“This was never about revenge,” Liam said in frustration and took a step forward and Zayn moved back.

 

“I’m in love with you and you’ll never say those words back or even feel them. I’m just a drop in the ocean right? Please set me free Liam, because you have a hold on me that I can’t shake and I’m gonna keep coming back at the slightest inclination from you which will destroy me further and further till I’m burnt to ashes because I could never stop loving you despite what you’ve done and I won’t ever be anything but another pretty face and easy lay to you,” Zayn choked out.

 

“What do you want from me, Zayn?” Liam asked with an exasperated sigh. “You knew exactly where this was headed. I said this once before too. We could never head off into the sunset without your family destroying everything I am and have, and the only other option is a few nights. You knew that going in. I don’t have feelings for you and I never can. So tell me what exactly you want now.”

 

“Cut the cord,” Zayn whispered. “Cut the cord and let me go. Don’t ever drag me back in because you know I will never be able to say no to you and it’ll end up killing me. My heart will turn weak for you every time you come near me. So from now on, leave me alone. Cut the cord completely and do what you would have done soon enough anyway. Be done with me completely and end whatever this thing between us is. Kick me to the curb right now and get it over with and then _never_ come near me again. Stay out of my life completely afterwards.”

 

Liam stared at him silently for a few seconds, his eyes flitting through a few emotions before they went blank again. “If you’re naïve enough to believe that this is all it was, then fine. We’re finished. You can leave now. Goodbye Zayn.”

 

Liam turned around and was walking away when a whispered word fell from Zayn’s lips. “Jaan…” Zayn said in a voice so quiet it almost didn’t come out. But Liam paused anyway. “I would have cut my beating heart from my chest and handed it to you without hesitation if you’d asked. That’s how much I love you. But now I know that I’m nothing but a body to you and all alphas. And I guess I was all along. So I don’t know why I waited to spend my heat with someone I loved when he never even cared for me in return. None of these have any meaning anymore. I’ll be sure to tell every alpha who sleeps with me in the future and who fucks me in my heats to come by and thank you, because it’s thanks to you that I don’t see that part of me as anything special anymore. Goodbye Liam.”

 

Zayn turned around and got into his car with tear flooded eyes. Liam had already disappeared into his house and Zayn dropped his head to the steering wheel and cried his heart out. He was sobbing so painfully hard that his lungs felt like they were ripping to shreds. It was insane that pain this severe existed without actually being physically hurt. He started his car shakily and sped out past the open gates of the Viper’s den. He drove as fast as he could over the cliffs and down through South Side, a route he now had memorized. He ripped through downtown and crossed the railroads back into North Side. He was surprised that he could see clearly through his tears and he got home in one piece. He waved at the guards at the gate and sped onto the driveway. He parked outside and didn’t bother getting his stuff, just entered his house quietly and ran up the stairs into his bedroom. He went straight to his bathroom and locked the door before turning his shower to completely cold and collapsing under it in tears.

 

 

**

 

“Look who’s home.”

  
  
Zayn peered over his comforter and noticed Waliyha walking in with a disbelieving grin on her face and her arms crossed. “Where exactly have you been? Mama and Baba may believe your lies but I know you weren’t at any show. Me and Louis have been texting and we were positive you ran off with some alpha.”

 

Zayn stared at her as it felt like someone had stabbed a fresh wound into his chest again and another waterfall of tears erupted from his eyes and he started shaking violently and crying into his comforter. His tears weren’t making sounds and he felt like he was choking, no oxygen available at all.

 

“Zayn! Zayn!” Waliyha was yelling and shaking him with wide concerned eyes. “What’s happening? Should I call Mama or Baba?”

 

Zayn shook his head violently and rubbed his throat, hoping for some air to make its way in. Waliyha handed him a water bottle from his table and he gulped down a few sips before coughing loudly and erupting into more tears.

 

“Zayn, what the fuck?” She whispered and hugged him tightly. “What happened? Did someone hurt you?”

 

“No,” Zayn replied shakily. “I just… I can’t. Please don’t tell Mama or Baba. I need some rest before I face them tonight and they can’t see me like this. I need to keep up with my lie about being in LA for an art show.”

 

“But Zaynie, what happened?” Waliyha asked gently.

 

“Nothing. Nothing happened and I don’t want to think about this past week ever again,” Zayn said shakily and lay down again. “Please leave me alone Wali.”

 

“But Zayn,” Waliyha started to say and he pulled his comforter over his head and ignored her. If Waliyha or anyone kept asking him about this he would have a full on mental breakdown. Waliyha squeezed his arm and then left the room, closing the door.

 

“You did it, Liam. You ruined me. You caused the tornado we both knew would come. This is my chaos and end,” Zayn cried into his arm and felt like he was being crushed inside out.

 

 

**

 

 

Two weeks had passed. Two weeks that had been a blur of everyone asking him questions and him refusing to give answers except to Louis and Niall who pried a minimal explanation out of him. Two weeks of robotically moving through a routine at college and then spending his nights at bars and clubs drinking himself blind and taking enough dahlia to stop his heart. Enough intoxication to try and forget Liam and numb the pain of his heartbreak, but no matter what he tried he couldn’t bury it away.

 

“I mean I guess I’m glad you’re not out there hooking up with someone new every night but this drinking yourself into a coma has to stop,” Louis said and hugged him tightly from behind. Zayn just shrugged and continued to paint as Louis squeezed from behind and rubbed his arms soothingly. Louis had tried lecturing him and doing the ‘I told you so’ speech in the first few days but after Zayn’s panic attacks and tears that ensued at the mention of Liam and what had happened, Louis stopped and tried to make him feel better and stop his stupid drunk outings. Niall was the same although he tried to distract Zayn with music, but nothing worked.

 

Zayn put his brush down and wiped his hands on a towel before going over to collapse on his bed. Louis sighed and followed him and sat down beside him while looking at him sympathetically.

 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Zayn muttered. “I hate nothing more than pathetic looks of sympathy.”

 

“It’s Friday night. Do you wanna go out? Not a bar or club because you need a break. But how about dinner and a movie? Niall suggested sushi and it really has been a while,” Louis said and squeezed his hand.

 

Zayn shrugged as he scrolled through his Instagram app without really looking at anything when he saw something that made him pause. When he had been living at the Vipers den, Harry and he had discussed social media over joints and Zayn had joked about not thinking that the Vipers would have things like Instagram because they would want to stay under the radar. Harry had laughed at him and shown him his Instagram which had very average and harmless pictures. They had followed each other amidst laughs fuelled by weed and dahlia. Right now on his feed was a picture Harry had taken of a group of a few random people in a club who were blowing circles of smoke into the air. It was a random artsy shot but what caught Zayn’s attention was in the corner of the frame, a familiar tattooed arm. It was Liam. And someone was in his lap kissing him. A blonde curly head. Noah.

 

Bile rose in his throat and Zayn flung his phone onto the bed to run to the bathroom and vomit into his toilet. He emptied his entire stomach as Louis came up behind him and rubbed his back. “What happened babe? Was it the smoothies I brought?”

 

“No,” Zayn croaked. “I don’t know what it is. I’ve been nauseous for a few days.”

 

“Probably the flu. It’s going around. Come on. Get in bed and I’ll ask Abdul to make you tea,” Louis coaxed and helped him up. Zayn first brushed his teeth to get the gross taste out and then got into bed while Louis disappeared down to the kitchen. Zayn sat there and stared at the wall across from himself for a few seconds as the image he had just seen kept playing in front of his eyes. He felt a fire start burning in the pit of his stomach and it rose higher and higher until it bled out through his eyes in the form of hot tears.

 

He got up suddenly and pulled on his shoes and grabbed his wallet, forgetting his phone, before running down the stairs. He snuck past the kitchen and ran outside to where his car was parked. He got in and zoomed down the driveway. He signalled the guards to let him through and drove away at full speed. He didn’t know where he was going but there was a fire burning his skin that made him feel like he was dying and he needed anything to put it out and make him forget what he just seen on his phone and everything else. Zayn drove through the city for a while until he reached one of the bigger nightclubs where he rarely went because he preferred smaller ones. But this was perfect to blend into the crowd.

 

He left his car with the valet and strode in. The dance floor was packed and Zayn went straight to the bar and ordered a few shots. He downed them quickly and closed his eyes trying to let the music bleed into his body and take over all the memories on replay in his mind. Memories of Liam giving him that dangerous smirk, Liam kissing him passionately, Liam’s hands on his body, Liam’s whispers in his ear as he fucked him, Liam holding him, Liam doing surprising things like kissing his forehead after sex or when he held him. Liam, Liam, Liam…

 

Zayn reached into his pocket and realized he didn’t have his dahlia box. He groaned and ordered a few more shots which he tossed back and then moved onto the dancefloor. He didn’t know who he was dancing against but he let strange hands roam his body as he closed his eyes and moved. When he blinked his eyes open he saw Liam standing a few feet from him and Zayn stiffened completely. But then he blinked his eyes and Liam was gone, just a hallucination. Zayn felt hot tears prick his eyes and he tried to continue dancing and push away thoughts of the alpha. He was moving with his hands above him when he looked across from himself where the private booths were located. They had flimsy beaded curtains in from of them to close for privacy but this particular one had their curtain open. There was a group of people inside, mostly young men in suits.

 

Zayn noticed one particular man in a grey suit with a neatly trimmed beard was watching him with hungry eyes. When he noticed that Zayn had caught his attention he grinned and beckoned him close. Wanting anything to help numb his heartache, Zayn walked forward and entered the room. Everyone else looked up at him and he noticed a few of the other men eyeing him with interest too. All alphas and betas. The few girls who were sitting around them were betas or omegas as well and Zayn spotted two other omega boys. He didn’t care who these people were but he needed anything to forget.

 

“Never seen someone move their hips so well while solo on a dance floor,” the man who had beckoned him forward, and was an alpha, said and licked his lips as he dragged his eyes over Zayn’s body.

 

“Do you just lay out mediocre pickup lines or buy drinks as well?” Zayn asked bluntly. The other men snickered at the expense of their friend who just grinned at Zayn and grabbed his hand to tug him down.

 

“If I buy you those drinks, will you dance like that with me?” The man asked.

 

“Depends. Do you have anything more than drinks as well?” Zayn asked and ran his hand up the man’s arm. The man picked up a small box from the table and flipped open the lid to reveal purple pills.

 

“One pill, one dance,” the man said. Zayn shrugged and nodded before reaching in and taking two pills which he popped. Then he grabbed the man’s scotch from his hand and downed it completely.

 

“Dang baby, slow it down. We’ve got all night,” the man chuckled and ran a hand up the inside of Zayn’s thigh while kissing his neck. Zayn closed his eyes and waited for the dahlia to take effect while he felt the strange man kissing him harshly and running hands all over his body. At one point he realized more than one person was touching him and he didn’t even care. All he heard were the words ‘pretty face,’ ‘always willing’ and ‘will never love you’ over and over in his mind and he tried hard to give in to the dahlia and booze and hands on his body to forget.

 

“Isn’t that Zayn Malik?” Someone was saying off to the side.

 

“Well fuck me. You think I can get Tricia Malik’s son to suck me off in the bathroom?”

 

A bunch of voices broke out laughing and Zayn opened his eyes and got up to leave. Nothing was working anymore. A hand caught his arm and the man who had given him the dahlia got up after him with a raised brow. “You owe me a dance,” he said.

 

Zayn took his hand robotically and led him onto the dance floor in the middle of all the bodies. He turned his back to the strange man’s front and started dancing with his hands above his head. A familiar song started playing and Zayn froze for a second as the words rang in his ears like salt in open wounds.

 

_‘So I heard you found somebody else. And at first I thought it was a lie. I took all my things that make sounds. The rest I can do without.’_

Zayn wanted to scream at the universe for taunting him by playing such a song when all he wanted was to forget Liam and the all-consuming love he had for the man, who was already kissing Noah in a club. Zayn stared up at the lights of the club as everything felt drenched in purple light thanks to the dahlia. The man behind him yanked him harshly into his body and his hands roamed all over Zayn’s body roughly. The omega closed his eyes and just moved against the man and tried to filter away the memories.

 

_‘I don’t want your body but I hate to think about you with somebody else. Our love has gone cold, you’re intertwining your soul with somebody else.’_

Tears started running down his face and Zayn turned around and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck to dance but he spotted Liam again over the man’s shoulder, this time Liam was dancing with a girl in his arms and shaking his head at Zayn. Zayn blinked his eyes and Liam disappeared again and spot where he was just stood was a random man dancing with a girl.

 

_‘I’m looking through you while you’re looking through your phone and then leaving with somebody else. No, I don’t want your body but I’m picturing your body with somebody else.’_

The alpha he was dancing with yanked him back and kissed him roughly and Zayn almost threw up in his mouth. He opened his eyes tearfully and spotted Liam again, right over the man’s shoulder and kissing another boy with blonde hair. Zayn clenched his eyes shut tightly and started shaking.

 

_‘Come on baby, this aint the last time that I’ll see your face. Come on baby, you said you’d find someone to take my place.’_

It was like the song was taunting him with the lyrics and Zayn abruptly turned away from the alpha so he could rush away from the dancefloor and this song which was making his body burn. But the alpha caught his hand in determination and started dragging him towards the bathrooms. Zayn felt frozen and followed along blindly as tears soaked his face.

 

_‘I just don’t believe that you have got it in you ‘cause we are just gonna keep doin it and every time I start to believe in anything you’re saying, I’m reminded that I should be getting over it.’_

Zayn felt absolutely empty inside as he was pulled into the bathroom. The man he was with checked under the stalls to make sure no one was there and then he locked the door and threw Zayn against it to kiss him harshly. Zayn kept his eyes open feeling like an empty shell as he stared over the man’s shoulder to across the bathroom where there was a mirror and he could see how pale and dead-eyed he looked. The man was grinding against him roughly and biting Zayn’s lips hard enough to draw blood. He grabbed Zayn’s hand and tugged him towards the counters and then pushed him forward and started taking his own belt off. Zayn stood with his palms pressed against the counter and looked in the mirror to see Liam leaning by the stalls and watching him with disappointment.

 

“What are you doing, troublemaker?” Liam asked with a shake of his head and Zayn felt more tears spill down his cheeks. Liam disappeared again and Zayn let a loud sob rip from his throat as the man behind him started taking off his jeans while kissing his neck.

 

“Stop,” Zayn cried and tried shoving him away.

 

“Don’t be a fucking prude now, Malik,” the alpha said. “Everyone knows you’re a little slut who’s ready to go anytime.”

 

“Fuck off!” Zayn screamed and pushed him away as hard as could. The man’s eyes flashed dangerously and he threw him against the counter and tried ripping his clothes off again. Zayn screamed inhumanely loud and kicked the man in the crotch which made him pull off with a loud curse. The man glared at him angrily before swinging a punch at him. Zayn cried out and fell to the ground in a heap with his hand on his face.

 

“Fucking bitch. If I see you ever again I’ll fuck you up so badly that you’ll wish you hadn’t done this,” he spat and stormed out of the bathroom with the door swinging shut behind him. Zayn cried agonizing tears not knowing what hurt more, the physical pain or his heart being ripped to shreds again and again.

 

_‘I don’t want your body but I hate to think about you with somebody else. Our love has gone cold, you’re intertwining your soul with somebody else.’_

Zayn screamed and covered his ears to block out the song that was still going on. “Stop it!” He yelled out in anguish. “Please stop!” He lay on the ground and cried and cried with his hands over his ears as Liam’s voice started ringing in his ears too. He didn’t notice anyone come in but suddenly there were hands shaking his body and yelling out his name. Zayn opened his eyes and noticed Louis, Niall and Kabir all kneeling by him looking at him like he’d lost his mind.

 

“Zaynie!” Louis cried out fearfully. “What the hell going on?”

“Why’d he do it Louis? The only person I’ve ever fallen for, that too more than my heart and body can handle, and he says he was only with me for the sex. Is that all I am? Am I just a body to people? Am I not worthy of his love?” Zayn sobbed into Louis’ chest and felt Louis’ hand stroke his hair.

 

“No baby. You’re not. You’re so much more than that. You’re the single most greatest person I know and he’s a pig for saying that to you,” Louis consoled him.

 

“That man who was just in here told me the same thing. They’re all the same Lou! They’re all the fucking same! Even when you think you’ve found someone different and you give him everything you have to offer he cuts you to pieces and dumps you like waste!” Zayn screamed.

 

“Zaynie take a breath,” Niall said and rubbed his back.

 

“I love him, I fucking love him. I love him so much that I feel like I can’t breathe. I see him everywhere. He’s consumed me completely and I can’t live without him,” Zayn continued to cry.

 

“We have to get him home,” Kabir said quietly.

 

“Take me to Liam. I don’t care if he doesn’t love me I just need him,” Zayn sobbed as his vision blurred and sounds became less distinct around him too.

 

“We gotta take you home Zaynie,” Louis said gently. “Come on.”

 

“I ca- ” Zayn crawled away from Louis and pushed open a stall to vomit into the toilet. He was mostly throwing up water but it burned his throat and he started shaking violently as Louis rubbed his back.

 

“He’s had too much to drink and by the looks of it those drinks were laced. We need to get him home before pictures are taken and a scene starts,” Kabir repeated.

 

“Come on buddy,” Niall said softly and helped him up. Niall lifted him completely in his arms and Zayn could barely hear or understand anything. He heard mentions of a back door and he just closed his eyes. A few minutes later he was being placed in a car and then they drove off. Zayn felt his eyes closing as he heard whispers of ‘Viper’ and ‘subspace’ around him. He just wanted to be somewhere far away. And then he passed out.

 

 

**

 

 

Zayn woke up to the sound of television and the smell of eggs and coffee. He rubbed his eyes and rolled over only to grab his head as a wave of pain rolled through. He sat up slowly and to his surprise he realized he was in Niall’s bedroom. How did he end up here? Last thing he remembered was being in the club… drinking… and approaching the group of guys in the private booth. What had happened after that and how did Niall find him?

 

Zayn got up shakily from the bed and realized he was in Niall’s PJs. He walked out of the room with a hand on his head and spotted Niall, Louis and… Kabir... in the living room. “Hi friends,” Zayn muttered and went and dropped straight into Niall’s lap who smiled and stroked his hair.

 

“How are you feeling Zayn?” Kabir asked in a concerned tone.

 

“Alive,” Zayn replied and closed his eyes as Niall stroked his hair. “Why are we all here?”

 

“Sleepover,” Louis said sarcastically and gave him a long look. “What happened last night? One minute I leave you to make tea and the next second I realize you’ve left the house. Do you know how panicked I was? We didn’t wanna alarm your parents so me, Ni and wonderful Kabir over here drove all over town to different clubs to see where you were. Thank God that asshole Alex has been out of town for a few weeks or else he would have raised hell. Do you know how scary it was to arrive at Trick last night and hear some jackass guys saying you were off drunk hooking up somewhere? Finding you like that in the bathroom was the worst moment of my life. You were screaming like someone had driven a knife through you.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Zayn whispered.

 

“Your parents think we’re all having a movie night in here because we didn’t want to freak them out. But Zaynie what the hell is going on?” Niall asked and squeezed his arm.

 

“I don’t know. I miss him so much that my bones ache with it. And we weren’t even really together. Just a week of living at his place and sex and other amazing moments. But I love him, and he doesn’t love me,” Zayn said tearfully.

 

“Zayn you’re such a strong person and you’ve never let boys be the source of your worry or tears. What happened with this one Viper that you’re having a severe breakdown?” Louis asked.

 

“I spent my heat with him and his rut. But it’s not just that. I’m so fucking in love with him that I could choke on it,” Zayn said shakily.

 

“You could also still be in an extended subspace. He said all that awful stuff to you so close to your heat’s end. Subspace can extend if there’s emotional trauma. And not to mention abandonment syndrome if an omega has been left by the alpha right after heat,” Niall said gently.

 

“I don’t know. I just can’t think about this or talk about this right now. I just –” Zayn shot up and ran to the bathroom and slid to his knees and vomited into the toilet. He was throwing up nothing but water but it was painful. His body shook violently and he lay his head on the cool toilet. Why was he so sick constantly? Was his body also caving in like his heart after Liam’s rejection? He wasn’t someone who threw up much after alcohol so this was strange. This must be some physical reaction to the subspace he was in.

 

He splashed some water on his face and went back outside so he could have some coffee and recuperate. If we went home looking like a train wreck then his parents would suspect something for sure and pry the truth out of him. The repercussions of that would be insane. Not to mentioned humiliating because he didn’t even have a relationship or anything worth fighting against his parents for. No, he just had his broken heart and shattered body which felt used and worthless.

 

 

**

 

“Hey, Ni.”

  
  
Zayn entered the studio space in their college’s music department that Niall was currently in. The beta was sitting on the couch and strumming a guitar while Zahra and a friend of Niall’s named Josh were listening to whatever he was playing.

 

“Hey buddy,” Niall said gently with a smile. “You okay? You look kinda sick.”

 

“This flu or whatever it is,” Zayn replied with a sigh and sat down beside Niall. “I feel like crap. Just tired and nauseous and dizzy.” It had been a week since the night he had a breakdown at the nightclub but nothing felt better. He was constantly feeling sick, not just physically with this flu, but emotionally as well. He couldn’t eat, sleep, go to classes or even paint. He was moving through life robotically.

 

“There’s a bug going around. Get it checked out,” Zahra told him with a squeeze to his shoulder. Zayn gave her a weak smile and turned to Niall.

 

“Why’d you call me here Niall?” Zayn asked the blonde alpha and strummed his fingers over Niall’s guitar.

 

“I need to borrow your voice,” Niall said with a grin.

 

“How does one borrow a voice Niall?” Zahra snorted and Zayn gave a small smile as well.

 

“Shut it Zaaz,” Niall said and flicked the dark-haired girl in the head. “Me and Josh have a new project and we need your voice, Zaynie. For our final project we decided to create an album consisting of covers of some of the most popular songs from the past decade. It’ll be fifteen songs and we’ve got some good selections ranging from Coldplay to Beyoncé to Bruno Mars to Taylor Swift and more. Please lend me your angelic voice.” Niall grinned at him and tickled under his chin.

 

“Niall,” Zayn started in an apologetic tone.

 

“Zaynie… please? I will owe you big time. I’ll even pay you. We’re paying everyone else we’re getting to sing on it,” Niall pleaded.

 

“How many do I have to do?” Zayn sighed, never being able to say no to the blue-eyed alpha.

 

“I have you down for two for now but I’m always open to have you sing more,” Niall answered with a pleased grin. “So it’s Secrets by One Republic and then Love Story by Taylor Swift, which I know is super cheesy but before you argue, it’s gonna be a super cool acoustic cover that I’m gonna play the guitar on.”

 

Zayn was frozen as bile rose in his throat. Memories came rushing back at the mention of the Taylor Swift song. A night he hadn’t remembered at all came rushing back in bits and pieces.

 

_‘Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I’ll be waiting all there’s left to do is run. You’ll be the prince and I’ll be the princess. It’s a love story baby just say yes.’_

_‘Don’t equate me to a Taylor Swift song.’_

_‘You’re falling in love with me.’_

“Zayn?” Niall was looking at him in concern. Zayn blinked slowly and clenched his fists to hide his rising panic. He gave Niall a quick smile and squeezed the alpha’s knee.

 

“It’s fine Niall,” Zayn said quickly. “I can do it. When should I start?”

 

“Now?” Niall asked with a hopeful smile. “Just for a test run. If you wanna go in the booth and sing either of the songs so I can get a feel for it and see if you really suit them or not, which I’m sure you will.”

 

“Bless our ears Zayn,” Zahra said with a grin. Zayn gulped and walked over to the booth and entered it shakily. Josh was already sitting at the soundboard and he signalled Zayn to wear the headphones. Zayn nodded and put them on and then sat on the stool positioned in front of the mic. Niall was standing beside Josh with such a happy smile that Zayn didn’t want to disappoint his best friend and he smiled back although his heart was wrenching.

 

“We’re just gonna play a background track for now Zayn since I haven’t laid down my guitar part,” Niall said over the speaker and then gave him a thumbs up. Zayn nodded and adjusted the headphones before taking a breath. The sound of Love Story sounded in the booth and he dug his fingernails painfully hard into the palm of his hand which was still healing after his wound from the glass.

 

“We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I’m standing there, on a balcony in summer air,” Zayn started in a shaky voice and hoped the nausea would subside. “See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns, see you make your way through the crowd, and say hello. Little did I know, that you were Romeo and you were throwing pebbles, and my Daddy said stay away from Juliet. And I was crying on the staircase begging you, please don’t go.”

 

Voices and memories he didn’t want to remember started to flood his brain. “And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I’ll be waiting, all that’s left to do is run. You’ll be the prince and I’ll be the princess. It’s a love story, baby just say yes.”

 

_‘When you make those sounds I feel like a fire gets lit under my skin. It drives me crazy. You drive me crazy … you have no idea how hard you are to resist. It takes every ounce of my willpower to control what I feel for you. You and your infectious little laugh, your insane eyelashes, your intoxicatingly sweet scent, your infuriating behaviour and your irresistible lips… your fucking lips. What have you done to me, troublemaker?’_

 

“So I sneak out to the garden to see you, we keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew. So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while. 'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter, and my Daddy said stay away from Juliet. But you were everything to me, I was begging you, please, don't go.” Zayn had tears pouring viciously down his cheeks but he didn’t even notice. His hands were shaking as they gripped the mic but he continued singing. He remembered that night so clearly now and given everything that had happened, it was cutting through his heart and making him remember Liam’s recent hurtful words.

 

_‘You shouldn’t have said that. You should never have said that. Those are three words I will never feel or say back to you as long as we live.’_

At this point he was full on sobbing and the words were coming out a shaky mess. He couldn’t even hear Niall telling him over the speaker to stop. “Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes.”

 

_‘He’s just another drop in the ocean.’_

“Zayn!” Niall was shaking him to get him to snap out of his trance. The music was off and the silence was deafening as Niall stared at him in a panic and Josh and Zahra stared at him from the other side of the glass with equally concerned looks. Zayn gasped for air and stared at Niall through his tears. “Zayn, what’s happening to you?” Niall asked in a worried voice and cupped his face to wipe his tears.

 

Zayn shot up from the stool and ran from the booth with Niall yelling at him to stop. He ran from the room and past Kabir who had been waiting for him the hall. The beta bodyguard looked at him in concern but Zayn ran into the bathroom down the hall and immediately slid into a stall to vomit again. What the fuck was going on? It had been more than a week now of this vomiting and although he had initially thought it was a flu it didn’t feel like one. He didn’t feel feverish, just the nausea and exhaustion. He had chalked it up to subspace and insomnia but no, this was something else. This was something completely different.

 

It could be his pre-heat symptoms since the 15th was fast approaching again. But he had never in his life vomited during pre-heat, just felt nausea sometimes. He wasn’t a person who vomited a lot in general. And he felt tired all the time now. Last night at dinner, the smell of the lamb dish had made him so sick that he had to ask his dad to keep it on the other side of the table. And that was even more unusual because he loved Abdul’s lamb curry. A slight paranoia tingled at the back of his brain and he tried to ignore it. There was no way that it could be possible. But what if… oh God. Could it be?

 

Zayn quickly ran out of the bathroom and saw Niall and Kabir talking quietly and they both looked over at him. “Kabir, can you take me home?” Zayn asked.

 

“Of course,” Kabir replied. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah. Just feeling sick. Niall I’m sorry about… whatever that was. I’ll call you tomorrow,” Zayn said quickly.

 

“Zaynie are you you’re fine?” Niall asked and hugged him tightly. Zayn felt a rock form in his throat and he nodded before pulling away.

 

“I’ll see you babe,” Zayn whispered and kissed Niall’s cheek before striding away. Kabir followed him silently and they got into Zayn’s car and Kabir started driving in the direction of his house. “Kabir do you mind stopping at the drug store so I could umm… get some medicine?”

 

“Sure,” Kabir replied. “Want me to go in?”

  
  
“No,” Zayn replied hurriedly. “I can do it.” They turned into a plaza with a CVS and Kabir parked out front. Zayn took a deep breath and exited the car to enter the store. There was only one way to put an end to his paranoia, because surely it couldn’t be real.

 

 

 

**

 

 

Zayn shut his bathroom door and twisted the lock shut. His heart was thumping loudly enough to be heard echoing off the marbled walls of the washroom. His body was breaking out into sweats and he was sure he was about to vomit again out of fear. This couldn’t be happening right now. He had to be dreaming. But life was fucked up recently and he needed to do this one thing and find out if it was about to get even more fucked up.

 

Quickly ripping open the CVS bag and pulling out the box inside, Zayn took a shaky breath and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like he had been through hell and back, his eyes red and teary and his skin pale. He looked away from himself and walked towards the toilet.

 

Two minutes. It said wait two minutes. Zayn was sitting on the cold floor of his bathroom and leaning back against his massive tub. The little stick that held the results of his entire future lay beside him and he didn’t have the courage to turn it over. His phone indicated that two minutes were over but his hand was shaking and unable to turn the test over. Zayn closed his eyes and said a small prayer. With a trembling hand, he picked up the pregnancy test.

 

Two pink lines.

 

_Positive._

**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when editing this chapter today i realized just how much i powered through in one chap, like i could have easily made this 2 separate chapters but i clearly have a thing for long chapters with cliffhangers lol. anyways, HE PREGNANT ahhhhhhh. things are about to get wild and interesting and drama is JUST beginning. oh and mpreg has been in the tags since Day 1 so if you're suddenly annoyed because you hate mpreg and dont wanna read it, im sorry but its been in the tags since day 1 and i have been constantly saying please read all tags and warnings cus there's alot happening in this fic you may or may not like. 
> 
> okay, now the imp stuff i need to address. i've already ranted about this soooo much on my tumblr that it exhausts me to even think about and i really dont wanna think about negative stuff again but alot of you prob dont follow me on tumblr so you have no idea what im talking about but in the past month i had been getting a lot of rude, nasty and stupid ass messages and also found out that there were whole ass blogs out there just talking shit about my fic and spreading rumours. people were so riled up about zayn being an independent and sexually liberated omega who isnt a blushing virgin that had been saving himself for liam and apparently he's manipulative and fake and has been cheating on liam in the fic (??) which is so fucking confusing to me because they never were and still are not officially together they just slept together a few times without any labels on the relationship (NOW zee is in love but this hate started before chap 6) and im so mindblown that people not only have zero comprehension skills and made up false rumours about the fic (prob never even read it) but also have such petty issues against zayn being independent because clearly they only fuck with z's fic characters when hes a typical brooding asshole badboy or a quiet meek character. dont tell me it isnt problematic that people have issues with a BROWN character being independent and sexually liberated. if you seriously have problems with that and my fic, which i provide for free, then please remove your entitled self and go read a fic that suits your taste. i really really dont wanna sound like a bitch but omfg am i tired of explaining and defending my writing against nonsense, i dont have time for that. theres 100000 ziam fics out there just go read one that suits your taste and dont make urself upset by reading one you dislike. same goes for people moaning in my inbox about how they find it a 'mess' when i write ziam had/have relationships with other characters because apparently in 2018 two grown ass independent men can't have other relationships when they're single. this fic isnt a straightforward happy gooey romance. it's a messy flawed relationship where ziam will be on and off for the majority of it. if that aint your cup of tea, please feel free to exit, you're not being forced to stay. THAT being said, those of you who supported me and sent me the sweetest messages after i got the ugly messages, thank you sooooo much i love you guys and appreciate you so much. ugly messages honestly make me wanna stop writing but i do love writing and try to power on. just remember, if you don't have anything nice to say, dont say anything at all. you dont know how much your rude words effect the person on the other side.
> 
> i also know some of those earlier people who thought i was mistreating liam by making him cold in the fic will return, so i clearly cannot win lol. its a freaking work of fiction. this is a dark flawed story/relationship. neither of the characters nor relationship is perfect. if you're okay with it then cool, if not then once again please don't continue reading just to make urself upset and then leave me nasty mssgs.
> 
> THANK YOU for reading!! lemme know your thoughts on the chap!! i really do love and appreciate you all and please please be cautious of the trigger warnings i try to be very specific because i dont want to make anyone anxious who is reading with caution. fair warning that triggering material and drama is continuing and may even escalate so just go forward with this is mind if you choose to continue reading. mpreg has also been introduced and its hit or miss as some love it or hate it so once again, it's here now so if you are uncomfortable with it unfortunately its a major plot. Also those of you wondering how Z got knocked up when his and li's heat/rut didnt overlap, it will be explained next chap :) There's so many mysteries yet to unravel with liam, ruth and much more as well!
> 
> (song list in comments!)
> 
> p.s. who did not miss alex? he's coming back dw :)
> 
> Thank ya, love ya!! <33


	7. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello :) Hope everyone's been good! Thank you for the incredible patience you show as I sometimes take so long with these chapters. Life has just been so busy that writing is impossible sometimes. But anyways, this chapter is here. It's 96 pages and 29.3k words, so I hope you enjoy it :) Thank you to the INSANE amount of lovely comments on the last chapter I was shook. Some comments were so detailed (you know who you are) that I was smiling like an idiot when reading them (also please don't ever apologize for long comments, I love them) but I also apologize for not replying because once again cus LIFE, but I've read and re-read the comments many times. This also goes for the crazy amount of lovely messages I get on Tumblr, it doesn't stop blowing my mind you guys are amazing. Like incredible. Thank you for all this support and love. Enjoy :)
> 
> **TW (spoilerish): Okay so all warnings apply as usual but I want to stress the warning about violence and abuse of power between an alpha and omega (NOT ziam) as there is one scene which is heavy on that violence/abuse. Also warnings for mentions of past sexual abuse. Also once again (for the last time too) if mpreg a'int your thing, turn around now because that's what most of the plot is now. And I don't know if this needs to be a tw but like, drinking/smoking while pregnant happens.

 

 

_“Full house. Take off your shirt.”_

_Zayn groaned although a smile decorated his face. He got up on his knees and smiled at the alpha sitting cross legged in front of him who dropped his cards and took a drag from his joint with a smirk. Zayn shuffled forward a little bit and raised his arms in the air. Liam grabbed the hem of his shirt and peeled it off swiftly leaving Zayn in nothing but his briefs and socks. Liam grabbed his hips and kissed his stomach before letting him go. Zayn giggled from the tickling kiss and sat cross legged again, his knees touching Liam’s._

_“I thought you were bluffing, this isn’t fair,” Zayn said._

_“After that poker game you played in Wolf’s when I won you, you should have realized that you can’t go up against me,” Liam said with a snort. The alpha was kicking his ass at strip poker as they sat on Liam’s bed, facing each other, and played. Liam was only rid of his shirt so far and Zayn was down to his briefs._

_“You know… despite how dangerous everything that night was… I had really been wishing for you to win me and then take me somewhere and just wreck me. Safe to say my decisions are not the best,” Zayn laughed and Liam raised his brows._

_“Mmm. Let’s try it again and if this time I win again, no doubt, I get to have my way with you and do everything I’ve wanted to do these past few weeks,” Liam said with a wink._

_“Then technically I win,” Zayn said with a wicked grin and bit his lip as he saw the glint in Liam’s eyes. The alpha tossed the cards aside and was on Zayn in a second. The omega laughed brightly in surprise as Liam pinned him down on the bed and attacked him with a kiss._

_“I win,” Zayn giggled and Liam bit his neck before looking up with a dark smile. He murmured ‘menace’ and lavished Zayn’s neck with biting kisses as the omega’s laugh rang in the room. Liam took a long drag from his joint and tilted Zayn’s chin to open his mouth and blow the smoke in. Zayn’s eyes fluttered closed and he closed his mouth to keep the smoke in and then felt Liam’s lips join his. He sighed as something close to bliss filled his body and smiled as those warm lips on his own travelled down his neck._

A splash of cold water on his face woke him up from his zombie-like mind state. As the water dripped down his face, Zayn looked at himself in the mirror and almost flinched. He was pale and gaunt looking. His eyes were blood shot from crying so much and it may just be him hallucinating but he looked like he had dropped multiple pounds in one week alone. Zayn brushed his teeth to get the taste of vomit out. He had sped into the bathroom earlier and vomited to the point of passing out on his bathroom floor. The morning sickness had reached an alarming rate.

 

It had been a week and five hours since he had taken that first pregnancy test and had the earth pulled from beneath his feet. It had been two days and nine hours since he had finally stopped buying stocks of pregnancy tests out of sheer refusal to believe what has happening when every single one of them had the haunting two positive lines. He probably had close to fifty pregnancy tests in a garbage bag stuffed in the back of his bathroom cupboard. It had been a full 24 hours since he’d finally come to the realization that this was happening and it was real.  

 

Zayn walked back into his bedroom and dropped his pajama bottoms to the ground and stripped off his t-shirt to stand in front of his massive full body mirror which was propped against the wall. He gingerly placed a hand on his stomach and wondered in disbelief how this could have happened. Truthfully he had been driving himself mad these past few days wondering how this could have happened when the circumstances he had last had sex in were not set up for him to get impregnated. Liam was in his rut, but Zayn was past his heat. Male pregnancy only happened when the two directly overlapped. Absolutely nothing made sense. There was currently a bundle of cells inside him that would turn into a living breathing baby in a few months. No. This made no sense. Never had he thought that he would be pregnant by accident at the age of 21 by an alpha who had used him and tossed him to the curb.

 

Before he could explode into another round of tears and a mental breakdown, Zayn went over to his closet to find some clothes. He pulled on his baggiest black hoodie and black sweats because he felt paranoid that people might sense he was pregnant. Which was nuts because he was only a month along and losing weight instead of gaining anything. But still. One thing that was a huge giveaway to a pregnant omega was their scent changing. A pregnant omega gave off a certain sweet scent which was a dead giveaway to anyone in their proximity. Being paranoid as he was, Zayn had purchased a scent coverup spray from the pharmacy a few days ago which he doused himself in daily. It was basically a scent neutralizer so an omega who used it could block off pregnancy scent and even use it in pre-heat if they wanted to cover up their sweet heat scent.

 

Zayn covered himself in the spray and grabbed his backpack before going downstairs. His family was having breakfast and as soon as he stepped into the dining room he gagged at the strong scent of eggs, butter and coffee. His mom looked up at him from her iPad and smiled and then her brow furrowed in concern.

 

“Morning honey. Why do you look so pale? Are you not feeling well? You have such deep dark circles under your eyes,” Tricia tutted as Zayn sat down on a chair.

 

“Just tired Mama. And a little sick,” Zayn mumbled and took a sip of orange juice which made him retch slightly.

 

“You haven’t been eating properly this week either,” Yaser pointed out from beside Tricia. “You poke at your dinner and leave without eating. I’ve noticed that you’ve been skipping breakfast too.”

 

“I’m okay guys. Please stop my analyzing my every step,” Zayn muttered and pinched his forehead.

 

“Zayn,” Tricia said in a warning voice. “Watch your tone.”

 

“Sorry,” Zayn sighed and stood up. “I have to get going. I have a showcase today and a student council meeting. I’m getting late.”

 

“But you didn’t eat again,” Yaser said with a worried look.

 

“I’m just not hungry, Baba. I’ll see you guys later. Khuda Hafiz,” Zayn said and started to leave the room.

 

“Zaynie, Alex is back. He’ll be accompanying you today since Kabir needed the day off,” Tricia called out. Zayn froze in his steps and felt bile rise in his throat again. He felt like he would vomit again but from completely different reasons than this morning. He forced himself to continue forward as his mom started a conversation with Waliyha about her college applications.

 

Zayn stepped outside into the bright sun and early spring breeze. He inhaled the clean air and then sighed and walked slowly to his car where he saw Alex leaning against it and talking on his phone.

 

Alex looked up and gave him a cursory look as he mumbled into his phone. “Talk to you later. Ciao,” he said quickly and shut his phone. Zayn had no energy to deal with the alpha so he held his irritation back and went straight to the passenger seat and settled in. A few seconds later the driver’s seat opened and Alex got in before looking over at Zayn.

 

“No snarky or bratty attitude today. No tantrums?” Alex snorted and started the car.

 

“Please just drive, Alex. I’m getting late,” Zayn said tiredly and dropped his head to the car window.

 

“I know you were in South Side that week you pretended to be in LA for a gallery showing. With the Vipers. How’d that work out?” Alex asked sarcastically.

 

“I guess I got what was coming for me as you once said. So you can go jack off in happiness to the idea of being right,” Zayn replied in irritation.

 

“I told you, Zayn. You just never listen,” Alex said in a haughty tone.

 

“Just shut up, Alex. Your voice makes me want to drown in acid sometimes,” Zayn snapped.

 

“Watch your fucking tone you little brat,” Alex shot out as his eyes turned angry. “You were so full of yourself thinking that you were special enough for a fucking Viper to drop his entire life and fall for you and that you could wrap him around your finger as well but I guess it didn’t work. Your manipulative ways wear off eventually. You were stupid enough to spread your legs for a filthy South Side Viper and when he finally showed you the door you shouldn’t have been surprised. Don’t take your anger out on me for your own stupid actions.”

 

Zayn didn’t even bother showing him a reaction or answering in words. They were paused at a red light and Zayn simply opened his door and walked out. “Zayn! Get back in the fucking car!” Alex screamed angrily from behind him. Cars were honking as the light had turned green and Alex wasn’t moving. Zayn walked over to the intersection and crossed the street to the other side where the city bus was waiting as people climbed on.

 

Zayn quickly climbed on and pulled some change from his backpack to drop into the ticket machine at the front. The driver was staring at him, clearly having recognized him, but Zayn walked past people all the way to the back to take a seat. He plugged his headphones in and pulled up his hood as the bus took off. He looked out the window and saw Alex driving towards the bus but he got lost behind a few cars as the bus took a right turn. Zayn took a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. He didn’t know where this bus was going but he hoped it drove off the edge of a cliff and all of this ended.

 

 

**

 

_‘Zayn… where the fuck are you? Everyone at the council meeting was wondering where you were and to be honest they were a little annoyed as well because you know that it was an important meeting, we were supposed to discuss our petition to the Dean for student crisis hotlines and it was your idea so why –’_

Zayn deleted the voicemail from Louis without finishing it. It was alarming how he didn’t care at all. He didn’t care that people may be angry with him right now and he didn’t care that a project he thought of himself was being affected by his actions. Usually it would affect him at a personal level but right now he couldn’t care. Zayn stubbed his cigarette against the wall and tossed it in the garbage before taking a shaky breath. It was time to do this.

 

Zayn pulled his hood up again and walked down the sidewalk towards the tall, glass covered gleaming building that had cars and ambulances milling in the front. Lincoln General Hospital was written at the top and Zayn was quite familiar with this place. He was born here. All of his siblings were born here. His mom had worked here for a while before she became mayor. She was still on the board of directors. There were two more hospitals in Lincoln. Another one in North Side across town, and one in South Side. But Zayn had chosen to come to this hospital this morning for a specific reason. And that person worked on the sixth floor in the OB/GYN//Maternity ward.

 

He kept his head down and rode the elevator to his floor and walked outside. Zayn walked swiftly past the people milling about and the nurses hurrying back and forth hoping he wouldn’t be recognized. He had sent her a text a little while ago and so he knew she was expecting him. But his heart still thudded as he knocked on the door that read ‘Johannah Deakin – OB/GYN (Director of Ward).’ The door opened a few beats later and the bright smile of the beta woman who he knew as a family friend, an aunt, his best friend’s mom, smiled brightly at him.

 

“Zayn, sweetie, how are you? Come in.” She turned with a swish of her white coat and walked back towards her desk as Zayn slowly entered and shut the door. His legs were shaking and he didn’t know if he should be here. His mom and Johannah had met at the older hospital in North Side, called St. Bernard Memorial, when they had both been interns in the OB/GYN ward. They had then opened a clinic together and worked there for years when the kids were younger before opening this private hospital together along with five other doctors. They were both on the board and worked here for years before Tricia left to be Mayor. This was a woman who went back decades with his mom, was like an aunt to him and he was about to trust her with his biggest secret. Because he needed help.

 

“Zayn?” Johannah shot him a quizzical look as she cleared away some files from her desk. “You don’t look good. Do I need to call your parents to come get you or send the driver?”

 

“No,” Zayn said quickly and snapped back to reality. He settled into a chair from across Johannah and clasped his shaky hands. “I’m here because… because I needed to go to someone I could trust and someone who wouldn’t say what I’m about to say to anybody else. I know doctor patient confidentiality exists but I’m too paranoid to trust any other doctor right now and I need you to help me.”

 

“Okay. Take a breath honey,” Johannah said with a worried look and poured him a glass of water from the crystal tumbler behind her desk and handed it to him. “Tell me what’s going on.”

 

“It- it will stay between you and me? You won’t tell Mama?” Zayn asked apprehensively as his stomach rolled with more nausea.

 

“If you’re asking me as a patient then no I won’t. But if you’re asking me as Trish’s son then it depends,” she said and reached over to squeeze his hand.

 

“Patient,” Zayn said softly.

 

“Alright,” Johannah said in a reassuring and calm voice. “What can I do for you?”

 

“I –” Zayn gulped and stared down at his hands and said in barely a whisper, “I think I’m pregnant.”

 

“You think you’re pregnant?” Johannah said slowly and Zayn had to commend her for keeping her voice professional and even because he sure as hell felt like he would pass out.

 

“I don’t think,” Zayn said shakily and looked up and met her eyes tearfully. “I _know_. I took a few tests. More like fifty. They were all positive.”

 

“Okay. How do you feel?” Johannah asked gently.

 

“Like shit,” Zayn said with a shaky laugh. “I don’t know how this happened. He was in rut but I wasn’t in heat. It’s fucked up. Everything is fucked up. My parents will hate me. I don’t know if I can do this.” Zayn buried his face in his hands and burst into tears.

 

“Zayn,” Johannah said soothingly and came around to sit beside him and she rubbed his arm. “Honey it’s okay. We can talk about this okay? First of all I know you said you took fifty tests which were all positive but your scent hasn’t changed so maybe it was a change in hormones and you’re not pregnant. I can take a blood test to be sure.”

 

“I’m wearing scent neutralizers,” Zayn said and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. He looked up and met Johannah’s eyes which had sympathy and worry in them.

 

“Let’s do the blood test anyways to be 110% sure and then we can discuss options. Give me a second.” Johannah patted his shoulder and then left the office with a click of her heels. Zayn took a few shaky breaths and his eyes landed on the photo Johannah had on her desk. It was a family photo. Louis was in the centre with one of the twins in his lap and the blue-eyed omega was smiling brightly at the camera. Zayn felt guilty for avoiding his friends who had done nothing but be supportive since he’d returned from South Side. Zayn turned away and bit his nails raw as he waited for Johannah to return.

 

A few minutes later she returned with a nurse who asked him to sit on the examination bed in the room adjacent to Johannah’s. The nurse took his blood and then left Zayn alone with Johannah. The woman got him some tea and they went back to her office while waiting for the results.

 

“Can you give me a timeline, Zayn? You said you weren’t in heat but the alpha was in rut. Were you maybe in pre-heat and hadn’t taken your blockers yet?” Johannah asked.

 

“No I had actually finished a round of heat a few days before that. Which I ummm… which I had also spent with the same alpha,” Zayn said awkwardly. Johannah was in doctor mode right now but she was still his mom’s best friend and this was beyond uncomfortable.

 

“And you’re 100% sure your heat was finished when you spent this alpha’s rut with him?” Johannah asked.

 

“Well yes. The symptoms were all gone, I was no longer having heat waves and everything was back to normal. I was still having some post-heat symptoms like mood swings and post-heat scent but I’m pretty sure I was out,” Zayn explained.

 

“Now, you’ve been on blockers for the past six or seven years right?” She asked him curiously. “Was this the first time you came off them in years?”

 

“Second time. Last month was the first time I had a heat in years but not by choice. I had been taken by the Vipers and didn’t get to take my blockers so I went into heat. But I spent it alone. This heat came early so I wasn’t expecting it. I guess my hormones are completely screwed up. And I spent it with an alpha for the first time,” Zayn told her.

 

“The thing with blockers is that if you take them consistently and on time your hormones stay in check and your heat stays on cycle. Once you miss your blockers once you cycle is thrown off track and your hormones go through a few changes. That explains the early heat. But since it was only your second in years and first ever with an alpha’s knot, the symptoms may have decreased and your scent may have changed making you think you were out of heat, but you might still have been in heat and thus still in your fertile window,” Johannah explained.

 

“But I wasn’t having any of those crushing waves of heat where I was craving sex and constantly producing slick,” Zayn said in confusion.

 

“I blame this misconception on our country’s poor sex education, but honey, heat doesn’t just exist in the days when you’re in that sex craving window. Sometimes your heat starts and you won’t even realize until a really big wave hits you. It can be muted as well where you have minor symptoms like mood swings, skin sensitivity, slight scent change. Same with the ending of a heat. You may think it’s over because the waves stop coming but your hormones may still be in the heat shift and you may still be in the fertile window. That’s why mates who have their heats and ruts even a few days apart will take birth control to avoid it,” Johannah explained. “This isn’t your fault though. You haven’t had a heat in years and wouldn’t have recognized the changes in your body. May I ask if this alpha knows about the pregnancy tests?”

 

“No,” Zayn said as his heart stung. “We’re not together. It was just that one time- a few times thing.”

 

“Okay,” Johannah said and squeezed his arm reassuringly. “Let’s wait for the test results and we’ll talk options. You’re not alone in this, Zayn. You understand?”

 

Zayn just nodded and ignored the lump in his throat in favour of fiddling with his bracelets. Johannah answered a phone call at her desk when the door opened and the nurse from before walked in with an envelope. She handed it to Johannah and walked away. Zayn tried to gauge her expression but saw nothing and waited anxiously for Johannah to open it as she finished her phone call. When she was done she gave Zayn a reassuring look and ripped open the test results. Her expression was neutral as her eyes scanned the paper and then she set it down to look at him.

 

“Well fifty tests don’t lie. You are most definitely pregnant,” Johannah said with a squeeze to his hand.

 

“Okay,” Zayn said through shaky breaths. He had come to terms with this already after fifty tests and Johannah confirming it again didn’t trigger another panic attack in him.

 

“I had a nurse set up an examination room so we can do an ultrasound. Wanna follow me?” She said gently and stood up. Zayn nodded and followed her out the room. Thankfully they only went a few doors down and Johannah shut the door and motioned for Zayn to get on the examination table. He lay down and slowly pulled his hoodie up to expose his lower abdomen.

 

Johannah put on gloves and fiddled with some machinery while Zayn took calming breaths and stared at the ceiling. He felt a cool gel on his stomach and looked down to see Johanna spreading  a blue gel on him and she squeezed his knee in comfort. Zayn gulped and stared at the monitor as Johannah settled down an picked up the transducer and started running it over his lower stomach. There was silence for a few minutes and then Johannah squeezed his arm.

 

“Well Zayn, I would say you are four weeks along and the fetus is the size of a sesame seed, right there,” she said and pointed at the monitor. Zayn looked over and squinted at the dot she was pointing to, having forgotten his contacts and glasses. It was the tiniest white blob and his heart quickened as he stared at it. This was real. Something, a fetus, his and Liam’s, was growing inside of him.

 

“How long until it becomes obvious that I’m pregnant?” Zayn whispered.

 

“You don’t usually start showing until the second trimester although your scent changes right away, which if I remember correctly you said you’re using scent neutralizers? And since you’re very thin already I doubt you would have an obvious bump until your second trimester. Any morning sickness?” Johannah asked.

 

“All the damn time. Not just in the morning. Constantly,” Zayn said.

 

“Hmm. That’s not good. Morning sickness is normal with everyone but you shouldn’t be vomiting round the clock. How about you get cleaned up and we’ll talk in my office.” Johannah patted his leg with a small smile and turned off the machinery before disappearing past the door. Zayn took a few shaky breaths to quell his anxiety since this was becoming more and more real. He cleaned himself up and hurried back to Johannah’s office.

 

There were some pamphlets spread across his desk, a few about pregnancy FAQs and some about options for pregnancy and things like termination. Zayn gulped and sat back down in his chair and Johannah turned around from her shelves and came back with a file.

 

“So. We need to talk now. Obviously you’ve known about this since you took the test. Does anyone else know?” She asked and Zayn shook his head. “First things first, whether you keep this baby or not you need to tell someone, Zayn. Your family, friends, and maybe the father of the child if you’re ready for that. This process takes a toll mentally and you need support around you. Secondly, have you thought about whether you want to keep the baby? You are very young and it may be a difficult decision with your whole life ahead of you. We also can’t ignore how public your life is. You have a lot of options and you have people around you who can help you make this decision. You also have time. Pregnancy terminations are done within the first twelve weeks preferably,” Johannah explained.

 

“How would you –” Zayn said weakly.

 

“I would prescribe an abortion pill. There would be cramps, bleeding and then some post abortion symptoms. There’s also the mental health aspect because you will be affected by it even if you think you won’t. Abortion pills affect your hormones so you will go through mental highs and lows,” Johannah explained. “But if you want to keep it, we need to get you on vitamins and a good diet immediately because you look dangerously unhealthy and underweight which is not good for the baby. Not to mention the smoking.”

 

Zayn felt a little guilty as he thought of the packs of cigarettes he was still chugging despite knowing he was pregnant. He blamed it on his constant panic and anxiety as nicotine was the only the only thing calming him. He’d had a few drinks too. He just wasn’t in control of anything.

 

“Zayn? You hear me?” Johannah said.

 

“Mhm. C-can I go now. I have some thinking to do,” Zayn said quickly.

 

“Yes but I think you should take these because you need to educate yourself and be properly informed before you make either decision. And you need to tell someone, Zayn. I can’t urge it enough,” Johannah said and came around to take him by the shoulders. “I’ve been doing the doctor patient thing for the past hour but I’m also here for you outside of that. Promise me you will tell someone and come back to me to get checked up again in a few days so we can see what decision you’re leaning towards. And here is a prescription for some medication for the vomiting so we can settle that down. I will have my secretary call you to set up another checkup.”

 

“Okay,” Zayn said and took the slip of paper before he gave her a small smile and hug before he quickly exited the room. He rushed to the elevator and kept his head down as he waited for it. Once he exited the hospital he walked away from it swiftly until he reached a small café that he recognized as an overly expensive place he and Louis frequented because their $15 lattes were pretty amazing. Zayn slipped inside and asked for a table. He settled into it and asked for a water before pulling out his phone He scrolled through his contacts until he found the number he was looking for and hit dial.

 

“Hello?” The voice on the other end sounded sleepy.

 

“I need you,” Zayn said in shaky tears. “Please. I’m in Café Rose.”

 

 

**

 

Zayn had been sipping lemon water for the past hour but the waiters hadn’t asked him to leave, despite the growing line of people coming in for lunch and waiting for a table, because they knew who he was. Rather they kept bringing him refills of the water and smiling sweetly with a ‘let us know if you need anything else Mr. Malik’ every single time. He was ready to explode. Then he saw the figure he had been waiting for enter the Café and he waved him over with a weak smile.

 

“Zayn,” Kabir said looking frazzled and breathless. “You okay?”

 

Zayn shook his head as his chin trembled and he fell into Kabir who hugged him in surprise as Zayn started crying. Kabir rubbed his back soothingly and then ushered him into the corner of the booth before handing him a napkin. “I’m so sorry, I know you’re on a day off,” Zayn said shakily.

 

“Don’t apologize. I told you that I’m always here for you and I mean it,” Kabir said and patted his hand. “What’s wrong?”

 

Zayn exhaled shakily and took a sip of his water. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and was about to open his mouth to speak when he recognized the two figures walking to his table. Louis was walking determined and looking slightly annoyed but also worried while Niall look nothing but concerned.

 

“What the hell are you guys doing here?” Zayn asked in surprise.

 

“I called Kabir asking if he knew where your dumbass was and he told me he was off today but that he’d gotten a frantic call from you and was on his way over here,” Louis said as he stood by Zayn with his arms folded.

 

“I’m so sorry, Zayn. Did you not want them knowing you were here? You just sounded so distressed that I thought it would be best if your friends were here to comfort you,” Kabir apologized.

 

“It’s fine,” Zayn mumbled and sipped his water.

 

“Zayn,” Niall said gently. “What’s going on? You skipped your important showcase and the council meeting. Are you okay?”

 

“I haven’t been in the same vicinity as okay for a while now. Four weeks to be exact,” Zayn said with a harsh laugh.

 

“What’s happened?” Louis said and touched his forehead. “You look like you’re about to faint. Are you not eating again?”

 

“I went to see your mom today,” Zayn said and gave Louis a shaky smile.

 

“My mom? Okay. Any reason?” Louis asked and stroked his hair. The boy could go from annoyed friend to concerned mother in a second.

 

“Your mom is an OB/GYN. I found myself in the need of her services,” Zayn said quietly.

 

“You run out of your blockers or something? Is your family doctor out of town?” Louis asked in confusion. Zayn looked up and noticed how Louis didn’t get it. But Niall’s expression was changing. Zayn could see the gears turning in his head. Kabir was also becoming slightly pale.

 

“No, Lou. Not blockers. I won’t be needing those for a few months now,” Zayn sighed.

 

“The constant vomiting. It wasn’t the flu was it?” Niall said quietly and picked up Zayn’s hand to squeeze it. Zayn nodded and Niall sighed and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

 

“What? Can someone tell me what’s going on?” Louis demanded.

 

“I’m pregnant, Lou,” Zayn murmured and stared down at his hands that were linked with Niall’s.

 

“What? No. You can’t be,” Louis said in a choked voice.

 

“All those times you asked me to take you to CVS. Pregnancy tests?” Kabir asked.

 

“Took fifty to be sure. Then today I went to Lou’s mom and she did a blood test and ultrasound. I’m four weeks,” Zayn said.

 

“That Viper?” Niall asked with disdain in his voice and Zayn nodded.

 

“How? Your heat overlapped with his rut?” Louis asked incredulously.

 

“Not that I knew of at the time because it felt like it had finished. Apparently there’s some after heat days that linger and you can’t tell ‘cus it’s muted or some shit,” Zayn muttered and rubbed his forehead.

 

“You can’t have that Viper’s baby,” Louis said in wide eyed shock.

 

“Lou. For God’s sake look at him. He looks ready to pass out. Let’s get him home and then maybe talk about abortion or whatever the fuck you’re getting into,” Niall said.

 

“I’m not –” Louis began but Zayn stood up quickly.

 

“I can’t do this here. I need to go home,” Zayn said and started to leave the Café. He felt an arm link through his and he noticed that it was Louis who gave him some physical support as they exited. He rode in Louis’ car with him and Niall as Kabir followed them to the Malik house. Zayn said goodbye to him outside and apologized for ruining his day. Kabir promised to keep the information to himself and Zayn trusted him. They went upstairs to Zayn’s room and Zayn settled into bed as Louis used his intercom to ask one of the maids to bring them tea.

 

“How are you feeling?” Niall asked as Zayn cuddled against him in bed.

 

“I don’t know. It feels like I’m dreaming. I’ve always advocated for omega’s sexual health and using protection and always tried to stayed independent and not let alphas screw me over and within one week the opposite of all of that happened to me. I fell in love with an alpha and got screwed over by him and ended up pregnant by lack of protection and awareness about my own heat. I’m mostly angry at myself,” Zayn said.

 

“It’s not your fault babe. You couldn’t have predicted that you’d have some muted form of heat or whatever it was. You also fell in love which isn’t something you can control. The heart doesn’t have an on or off switch. And him screwing you over is all on him. Not you. He’s a heartless motherfucker,” Niall soothed.

 

“Do I need to tell him?” Zayn said.

 

“No. Fuck that. Fuck him. Zayn you know your options. You’re not ready for a baby. You’re too young and your whole life is ahead of you. Plus your family’s image in the media could really be affected. Don’t have that Viper’s baby. It’s not even a baby yet. It’s a fetus. You can end it now and we’ll be here to support you,” Louis said and rubbed his leg.

 

“You could say it in a less cold way, Lou,” Niall chastised.

 

“It’s Zayn’s body. Only he gets to decide what to do with it. It affects his life. That Viper should have no say especially after how he treated, Zaynie,” Louis said with a shrug.

 

“For the past few years I’ve done nothing but advocate for more abortion facilities and being pro-choice for omegas and now that I’m in this position, I have no idea what to do. I’m not fucking ready for a baby. I’m only 21! I live with my parents who are literally under a 24/7 watch of this entire city. I will _ruin_ their reputation if people find out that I got knocked up and that too by a Viper. My parents’ careers will be over,” Zayn said with teary eyes.

 

“Your parents love you babe. Don’t think like that,” Louis said and kissed his head.

 

“I know. But that doesn’t mean they won’t be disappointed and even angry,” Zayn said and wiped his tears. “This isn’t the life they want for me, or that I want for myself.”

 

“Whether you keep the baby or not, your life is not over. And we’ll be here to support you no matter what. We’ll love you no matter what. So will your family,” Niall said gently and rubbed his arm.

 

“Baba will be so disappointed,” Zayn choked out. “There’s nothing I hate more than seeing disappointment in his eyes.”

 

“We can be here when you tell them,” Louis offered as he wrapped his arms around Zayn.

 

“I have to decide what I’m doing first. I won’t tell them until then,” Zayn said and buried his face in his duvet.

 

“We love you, Zayn,” Niall murmured and kissed Zayn’s head before holding him close. Louis also kissed his head and joined their tangle of bodies. Zayn closed his eyes and held on tight to his two best friends who he was forever grateful for. He closed his eyes and hoped to fall asleep and wake up to the past month or two never having happened.

 

 

**

 

 

“Zayn! Beta jaan come in here.”

 

Zayn paused on his way to the backyard and went into the kitchen. Abdul was stirring a pot on the stove and Zayn gagged at the strong smell of spices. Usually his mouth would be watering but this pregnancy had ensured that all food, especially cooking meat, made him nauseous as hell. But he put on a tight smile and went over to Abdul who was tasting the curry he had cooking.

 

“I’m making your favourite, butter chicken and garlic naan,” Abdul said with a warm smile.

 

“Oh. Shukriya, Chacha Jaan. But I’m not hungry,” Zayn said and grabbed a can of Sprite from the fridge to sip slowly.

 

“Why? Just try this and I know you’ll become hungry,” Abdul said and held out the spoon with the thick red-orange sauce simmering on it. Zayn almost retched from the strong smell.

 

“Oh no, I- I’m really not hungry,” Zayn said and quickly jumped back. He saw some hurt on Abdul’s face and he felt awful but he knew if he took even one bite he’d throw up.

 

“Ya Allah, you kids just want to starve yourselves,” Abdul sighed. He then smiled softly and came up to Zayn to kiss his head and ruffle his hair. “Drink a glass of milk then if you won’t eat dinner. Or your Mama will be very angry.”

Zayn smiled and to make the man happy he poured himself a glass of milk and took it upstairs in pretense of drinking it, but instead spilled it down his bathroom sink. He was sitting on his balcony with an unlit cigarette in his mouth and flicking his lighter on and off. He was stuck between the desperate urge to light it and calm his nerves and the small amount of guilt that he shouldn’t be smoking in this state. Zayn placed his hand on his stomach tentatively and sighed.

 

“Isn’t it funny to think that the man I love put you inside me and then broke my heart and tossed me aside, without knowing that he had created you? We had created you? You don’t even know what kind of World War 3 would start if I decided to keep you. Lincoln would be torn apart. No offense to you my dude, but you’re about to cause a shitstorm,” Zayn muttered.

 

 

**

 

 

“You gonna be a stubborn piece of shit again or behave? You should be glad I didn’t tell your parents about the stunt you pulled yesterday.” Alex was glaring at him as Zayn walked towards his car, ready to go to college.

 

“You should be glad I haven’t gotten you fired yet,” Zayn spat back and got into the backseat of the car. Alex didn’t say any more as Kabir also walked out and got into the driver seat and Alex in the passenger. Zayn plugged his headphones in and closed his eyes as they started to drive. He had woken up to more morning sickness and made a mental note to ask Kabir to get the medication Johannah had prescribed him. He had yet to call her back and set up another appointment. He was more content with living in denial.

 

They reached campus and Kabir paused on the side of the street, Zayn’s class in the building across the street from them. Zayn didn’t wait for them and got out of his car to start crossing the street. He heard a door slam behind him and a few quick footsteps before his hand was grabbed in a tight grip. “Why don’t you ever understand the rules? Is it that hard? Is your omega brain too stupid to understand and comprehend instructions?” Alex seethed and tugged him close.

 

“Fuck off Alex,” Zayn hissed, well aware of the many students around them as people walked in and out of buildings to get to classes.

 

“I’m just doing my job by trying to keep you fucking alive. So stop acting like such a fucking brat and follow your parents orders by staying by our sides,” Alex growled and twisted Zayn’s hand painfully.

 

“Let my hand go you son of a bitch,” Zayn sneered.

 

“Fucking learn to behave and I will. Or else,” Alex threatened with wild eyes.

 

“Or else what?” Zayn asked angrily, daring Alex to try and threaten him further.

 

“Or else I’ll teach you to behave,” Alex said in a menacing tone and when he twisted Zayn’s hand further, Zayn tried to yank himself free and stumbled backwards onto the street only to bump into a body who caught him with firm arms around his waist. Zayn smelt him before anything else. His whole body almost collapsed in on itself and his skin was instantly lit on fire That’s how instantaneous his reaction to that familiar scent was. He almost threw up.

 

Zayn looked up and saw Liam’s eyes through his helmet first. There was a fire in them that was indescribable. Liam removed his helmet with one hand and Zayn looked behind the man to see his bike parked haphazardly on the road. People were staring at them in barely contained interest. Liam was staring behind him in a terrifying rage that was cold and calculated. Zayn knew he was staring at Alex.

 

“What are you doing here?” Zayn asked because more than anything he was confused as to why Liam was here.

 

“Little out of your territory Viper,” Alex sneered viciously as he came up to them. Zayn could see Kabir walking over to them quickly as well, having parked the car down the road in the lot. “You got bored of fucking him but still aren’t tired of trailing after him?”

 

Zayn saw Liam’s hand go to the back of his pants and Zayn quickly grabbed his arm to stop what was about to happen. “No. Leave,” Zayn whispered.

 

Liam looked him in the eyes for the first time since he’d shown up, for the first time since a month ago when he’d looked Zayn dead in the eyes and told him they were through. Zayn felt the rush of sadness and anger and despair he’d been feeling these past few weeks rise to the surface again. “I think I’d rather cut his tongue out,” Liam said in a cold tone.

 

“Fucking try and see,” Alex growled and came forward.

 

“Zayn, get out of here and go to class. You can’t be here,” Kabir said as he quickly came forward and tugged Alex back.

 

“I don’t - ” Zayn started.

 

“Go!” Kabir yelled and Zayn flinched because he hadn’t heard that tone from the beta before. Zayn collected himself and removed himself from the arms he had aching to be back in again. Without making any more eye contact with Liam he quickly rushed off towards the building across the street. He couldn’t bring himself to look back and he quickly went to his class which was thankfully just a Renaissance Art History lecture and he could sit in the back of the dark hall and calm himself.

 

An hour later Zayn was leaving his lecture and frantically texting Kabir to see where he was and what had transpired between Alex and Liam since none of them were anywhere around the buildings. Zayn couldn’t find them anywhere and got no reply so he headed over to his studio to work on his painting that his teacher had agreed to let him display at the next showcase since he’d missed the previous one, after some convincing of course. Zayn walked into the room and made his way over to the easel. Just when he started pulling out his smock he heard a door close and he looked behind himself to see someone he wasn’t expecting at all. Someone he thought he’d never see again until this morning. Liam shut the door to his studio and leaned against it with a blank and stony look.

 

Zayn felt panicked. He absolutely did not want to talk to Liam or be near him. Liam had ripped his heart to shreds and left him feeling broken and worthless. Being near the alpha again would devastate him and make it hard to come back to the semblance of near-normalness he’d just started to bring himself to. Not to mention the metaphorical elephant and literal baby in the room that weighed down on Zayn’s shoulders. Zayn uncomfortably tugged on his hoodie to cover his stomach further although there was nothing to hide and he stared at Liam.

 

“What do you want?” Zayn asked and clutched his paintbrushes tightly.

 

“What’s going on with you?” Liam asked and strode forward. “You seem very different and earlier today when I was near you I realized that you have absolutely no scent. That’s not normal. Are you sick?”

 

“Like you care,” Zayn scoffed and angrily started tying his smock and realized that his hands were too shaky to tie it. Liam came forward and grabbed his hands to help him but Zayn pulled away and stumbled over a stool only to have Liam quickly stabilize him again. Zayn let out an involuntary choked sound that sounded like a miserable cry and he shoved Liam away and turned his back to the alpha. “Fucking leave, Liam! I can’t do this! I can’t look at you, I can’t be near you and I can’t even hear your _voice_ without being reminded of my own pathetic heartbreak and how fucking worthless I feel 24/7.”

 

“Zayn, if you ever just stopped being so fucking stubborn for two minutes and listened to someone you’d realize that half of your problems are of your own imagination,” Liam said in an annoyed tone.

  
“Just fuck off! Don’t come here and preach to me about how I should feel when you made yourself clear as day about where you stand. It was obvious enough when you had that fucking bitch Noah’s mouth around your dick not even a few days after you tossed me away like a cheap two-day and 20 bucks fuck,” Zayn spat venomously.

 

His shoulders were grabbed and he was spun around quickly. Zayn held his breath as he found himself chest to chest with Liam and the alpha’s dark angry eyes an inch from his own. “The fact that you _still_ think that that is all that you were to me is the most fucked up part. The fact that you looked into my eyes during my rut and came away with this conclusion is even worse. What the fuck is wrong with you, Zayn?” Liam asked as his eyes flitted all over Zayn’s face as if he was searching for an answer that Zayn wasn’t giving him.

 

“I love you, that’s what’s wrong with me!” Zayn cried as his heart felt like someone was piercing a knife through it again. “I love you and you looked me in the eyes and said that was something you would _never_ feel for me as long as we lived. You ripped my heart from my chest and you have the audacity to ask what’s wrong with me?” Zayn pulled away from Liam and went over to the window that faced outside and wiped his thick tears off his cheeks.

 

“Please leave me alone, Liam,” Zayn whispered tiredly. “It’s all I asked of you and I’d like it if you could respect my wishes.”

 

“I will leave you alone as long as you promise me that you will get rid of that motherfucking bodyguard of yours and stay far away from him,” Liam said in an angry voice.

 

“Why? Upset that now that I’m no longer bending over for you, I’m back to letting him fuck me again?” Zayn asked angrily as he spun around.

 

“You’re not fucking him,” Liam said with a shake of his head.

 

“How do you know I’m not? I’m free to do as I like. In fact I’ll need someone when my next heat arrives,” Zayn said in anger, trying to hurt Liam like the alpha had hurt him.

 

Although Liam’s eyes flashed with anger and possessiveness they tampered down in a second. “You’re not fucking him. You wouldn’t and I know it,” Liam replied.

 

“How do you know? You having me stalked?” Zayn asked in irritation.

 

“Because you have too much self-respect to fuck that bastard,” Liam said in an even tone. Zayn felt some whiplash at Liam’s words because that was not what he was expecting. “You may think what you think but I _know_ you. You’re strong and you have a lot of self-respect. Too much to let someone who treated you that poorly back into your life. You’d never fuck him again.”  
  
“You’re right. I do have too much self-respect to let someone who treats me poorly back in. So you can leave,” Zayn said, trying to keep his voice even. Liam watched him for a few seconds and then he came over and cupped Zayn’s face between his hands and stared into his eyes with a raging fire. Zayn felt like his soul was being burnt through.

 

“You’ll get it one day. And when you do, you’ll be thankful,” Liam murmured and then turned around and walked out of the room. Zayn let out a sob and collapsed to the floor again. He was drowning in his tears when his phone buzzed with a text.

 

**From Kabir: So fucking sorry for abandoning you Zayn! Had to take Alex to the ER! The Viper snapped his wrist and fucked up his face when Alex said some derogatory stuff about you! I’ll explain more later. Stay on campus and Preston from your Mom’s security will come pick you up.**

 

Zayn tossed his paintbrushes aside and buried his face in his hands to regain his nerves. Something satisfying slithered through his body at knowing that Alex had gotten what he deserved but it also made him slightly guilty. But the thing that bothered him the most was wondering why the fuck Liam had done something like that when he said he didn’t care.

 

 

 

**

 

 

Zayn was sitting in the courtyard behind the studio spaces with his headphones plugged in his ears and his hand angrily sketching a Viper snake wrapped around a butterfly. The two completely different creatures looked beautifully entangled in his sketch and created a strange contrast with the Viper almost crushing the butterfly in its embrace but its wings not breaking as a tornado flew around them.

 

“That’s hella morbid.”

 

Zayn turned around as a voice tickled his ear and arms wrapped around his shoulders. A smile touched his lips as he recognized Sean and the alpha grinned at him. He had a snapback flipped around on his head and his easygoing smile made Zayn forget all the drama he was currently entangled in. “Hey Sean,” Zayn murmured.

 

“Could you be any less pleased at seeing me?” Sean laughed and fell down on the picnic table beside him.

 

“It’s not you, babe. I’m just a little tired,” Zayn replied and shut his sketchbook.

 

“Any particular reason?” Sean asked curiously.

 

“Just had the flu recently. Still not a hundred percent. You good?” Zayn asked. Sean lit up a cigarette and when he offered Zayn one to bum, Zayn shook his head although his blood was itching for one.

 

“I’m fine. We’re having a party tonight. Wanna come?” Sean asked with a smile.

 

“I don’t know,” Zayn sighed and smiled slightly. “Do you really want someone who is vomiting and all sick at your party? I would drive everyone out.”

 

“Zayn Malik could never drive anyone out of a party,” Sean teased. “Come babe. I’ve got a batch of dahlia being delivered tonight as well. It’ll be nice to chill with you for a bit. Seems like ever since we stopped the benefits, the friends bit just disappeared as well.”

 

Zayn smiled and dropped his head to Sean’s shoulder who kissed his head and ruffled his hair. “Okay,” Zayn replied.

 

“Awesome. How’s it going with you know who?” Sean asked. Zayn felt his body go a little cold and he quickly shrugged and swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

“There’s nothing,” Zayn replied simply. Sean looked at him curiously and then he just nodded instead of probing. He gave Zayn a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before standing up.

 

“Well this party will be a nice way for you to forget and move on. Eight-ish o’clock okay? Text me when you get there,” Sean said and pulled out his phone as it started ringing.

 

“Why are you here anyways? Hawkings too boring for you?” Zayn asked jokingly.

 

“All the pretty omegas of Lincoln are on this campus. Our college doesn’t have half the beauty,” Sean laughed teasingly and winked at him before leaving.

 

Zayn’s own phone started ringing and he saw ‘Satan’s Bitch’ written on the screen which indicated it was Alex calling. Zayn rolled his eyes and picked it up with a sigh.

 

“What?” Zayn asked as he picked up.

 

“Go home with Preston, he should be there shortly. And let this be clear Zayn, every single time you have that Viper touch me at your bidding, I’ll only fuck your life up harder,” Alex said into the phone in a low dark voice. “You can’t even comprehend the ways I can ruin you and your perfect image. Get home before your father calls.”

 

The phone shut and Zayn was left staring at it in shock. Who the fuck did this guy think he was? How fucking dare he continue threatening him like that? Zayn felt his blood boil with rage and he so desperately wanted Alex to just fuck off but the alpha had an invisible chokehold on him that wouldn’t lift, without hurting him too. He didn’t know how to come out unscathed if he tried to kick Alex out of his life completely.

 

 

**

 

“You’re five weeks pregnant. You can’t go party at a frat house surrounded by Hawkings alphas and fucking dahlia.”

 

Zayn tied up his shoes with a sigh and gave Louis an exasperated sigh. “Being pregnant doesn’t mean your life is over.”

 

“Yeah but it also doesn’t mean you can party with gross frat alphas when you have hyperemesis gravidarum, yes I looked your condition up, especially when you’re trying to hide it. Any closer to a decision?” Louis asked as he leaned back against Zayn’s dresser and watched him carefully.

 

“Nope. And I frankly don’t care tonight,” Zayn replied and pulled oh his leather jacket before grabbing his phone and wallet. “Wanna come?”

 

“I would come to make sure you weren’t behaving like an idiot but I have to watch the twins since the nanny is out sick again. I would send Niall to watch you but he’s in LA. Can you please promise me that you’ll be careful and take Kabir with you?” Louis asked and cupped Zayn’s face in his hands.

 

“Yes Lou I will,” Zayn groaned. “Now go home and watch your siblings. I’ll be fine.”

 

Louis sighed and kissed Zayn’s cheek and hugged him tightly before he left as his phone rang. Zayn finished getting ready and went downstairs. His parents were having dinner with some friends of theirs so Zayn quietly slipped out the front doors and went towards his car. He had no intention of taking Kabir since the beta had gone home, thinking Zayn didn’t need him any longer, and Alex was off recovering in bed from his injuries. Zayn drove his car to the frat house and when he arrived it was packed, with cars lining up the streets and music streaming out loudly. He parked down the street and quickly made his way over.

 

“Zayn, long time no see!” Some girl he barely recognized exclaimed as he passed her on his way in. Zayn gave her a forced smile, which he could easily fake, and then made his way inside. He was familiar with how packed and loud Sean’s frat parties were but today it was triggering a slight panic attack and migraine. Zayn made his way into the kitchen and poured himself some water before wandering out back where people were packed on the back deck. Sean was packing a bowl and by the lazy demeanour of everyone it was obvious that they were already high on dahlia.

 

“Malik!” One of Sean’s frat brothers shouted and tugged him onto the sofa. Zayn gave a tight smile as he found himself sandwiched between the inebriated alpha on one side and Sean on the other who grinned at him.

 

“Wanna take the first hit?” Sean asked. Zayn knew he couldn’t decline without raising questions so he took a hit off the pipe. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to keep the baby so he pushed his self-judgement aside. Sean cupped the back of his neck and shotgunned the smoke off him and Zayn felt his skin tighten a little from the touch but he gave Sean a small smile and moved back.

 

“You smell off. Like nothing at all,” Sean observed in a slow drawl.

 

“This new cologne is cutting off my scent,” Zayn mumbled and dropped his head back. The weed was hitting him faster than he expected and he closed his eyes as his body tingled.

 

“Want some dahlia?” Sean murmured in his ear and Zayn shook his head and let the loud thumping music drown out everything else around him. He was so engrossed in drifting off that he didn’t hear the shouts and loud bangs. Zayn felt a tight grip on his thigh and it made him open his eyes and look up in curiosity. Sean was frozen beside him and visibly pale, so was the other alpha on Zayn’s right hand side. The music was suddenly killed and Zayn looked towards the back doors on the house and saw partygoers scattering as a few figures in black walked out.

 

Zayn recognized the figures immediately given the white bandanas and the Viper tattoos on the arms of some. There were a few loud shouts and a few screams. People were either trying to hurry out of the house by jumping the fence or stood frozen on the sidelines. Zayn noticed Harry first as the beta walked out calmly, his lips around a cigarette. The beta was observing everything around him lazily and when he saw Zayn something in his eyes flickered in surprise and then they turned neutral.

 

Zayn thought for a second that he must be dreaming and that increased tenfold when Liam walked out. There was something about the alpha that as soon as he entered the room every pair of eyes was instantly on him. Whether it was the fear associated with him or the power he exuded. Regardless he commanded any space with his simple presence. And he did that now as he walked out and everyone silenced and became statues.

 

Zayn didn’t know what possessed him in that next second but he put his legs up on the table and picked up the pipe and lighter to take another hit as he made firm eye contact with Liam. The alpha was watching him with dark stone-cold eyes and then his eyes flicked around at the people in the backyard and he seemed wildly disinterested.

 

“Leave,” Liam said with a cold look and flick of his hand at the people huddled in fear at the edges of the lawn. “You, stay,” Liam looked at Sean with a glare. “And the other fuckers in here getting their dicks wet on the money off my product.”

 

“It’s them,” Harry said with a nod at a few of Sean’s frat brothers sitting beside them. “This whole fucking frat.”

 

Everyone who hadn’t been singled out ran out in relief as fast as they could. Zayn noted with some humour that all the frat brothers who usually went around with their chests pumped and egos high looked scared shitless. Sean was still holding onto Zayn’s thigh in some form of protection which Zayn appreciated but it was also annoying because he could hold his own around the Vipers, had many times, while Sean clearly couldn’t.

 

“Pearson is it,” Liam said and strode forward, his dark eyes on Sean. “Come here.”

 

“No,” Zayn said and grabbed Sean’s arm, who was pale as a ghost. Sean looked at him like he was crazy and Liam raised his eyebrows at Zayn. “Say what you have to say and leave. No one wants any trouble.”

 

Liam gave Zayn such a cold and hard glare that it bore into his soul. “This doesn’t concern you. Leave,” Liam said to Zayn in an indifferent manner.

 

“I’m not leaving,” Zayn said calmly and leaned back comfortably while everyone around him stared at him like he was nuts. Liam’s face remained calm but his eyes were telling a whole other story. His eyes had a heavy warning in them and dark anger. But they shifted from Zayn to Sean again.

 

“Get the fuck on your feet and walk over to me before I make someone do it and I _promise_ it won’t be easy,” Liam said in a menacing tone to Sean.

 

“Zayn you need to leave,” Sean whispered to him and squeezed his hand before slowly standing up. He walked over to Liam who was leaning against the back of a patio sofa and watching Sean with a cocked head. Harry was leaning beside Liam in the same casual sprawl and he handed Liam his cigarette who took a drag and gave it back to Harry before beckoning Sean closer who stopped on shaky legs.

 

“Tell me something Pearson. Why do you deal dahlia?” Liam asked.

 

“Uh- to make some side cash,” Sean said in a shaky voice.

 

“Hmm. Side cash. Your parents own a few steel mills up north and their net worth is close to twenty million, your trust fund is a couple million, you drive a $500,000 car and wear an $80,000 watch like some fucking prick and yet you need side cash?” Liam asked in faux surprise. Harry snorted in amusement from beside him. Zayn noticed that Sean’s frat brothers were visibly tense and a few lingering party guests also seemed to be holding their breaths.

 

“I- I don’t know. It’s just –” Sean began.

 

“It’s just what? So you’re selling my product at triple the price to these rich fucks to make your side cash but sending over only 25% profit claiming that’s all you’re selling it for?” Liam said and straightened up. He was towering over Sean who looked like he was ready to pee himself.

 

“Th-that’s not true,” Sean tried to explain.

 

“I think it is. You North Side motherfuckers think it’s easy to deal my product on the down low like this for the sake of your own thrill because the idea of doing something illegal behind Mommy and Daddy’s backs makes your dick wet but you don’t realize the fucking consequences of fucking me over,” Liam said in an even and threatening voice. Zayn slowly stood up as the tension in the room got thicker and he knew something bad was going to happen.

 

“It wasn’t me I swear! There’s some people who I’ve given some shares of the product to deal since the demand is so high and it must be them,” Sean began quickly.

 

“The way you’ve suddenly got your panties in a twist in fear says otherwise,” Harry said as he flicked away his cigarette.

 

“What about those fuckers sitting back there with their tails between their legs?” Liam said and motioned at the other people sitting curled in on themselves.

 

“I don’t –“ One of the Hawkings alphas tried to say but Liam lifted his hand.

 

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Liam started. “You’re going to gather the $300,000 you owe me and bring it to me within an hour. I don’t care which one of you does it. And in the meantime I’m going to take two of you as collateral. Volunteer basis of course. If you can’t decide, we take you all and then it’s one million.”

 

“No,” Zayn said and quickly strode forward. “They’re a bunch of dumb assholes who fucked up and tried to act smart but they learnt their lesson. They’ll sort out your money and get it to you but you’re not taking them.”

 

“This is none of your business,” Liam said in a cold tone. “Get out.”

 

“Fucking try and make me,” Zayn threatened back with his arms crossed over his chest, standing in between Liam and Sean.

 

“You better shut the fuck up and do as you’re told omega,” one of the Vipers standing behind Liam snarled. Zayn turned to glare at the man and say something but it was Liam who turned around slowly and stared sharply enough to have the man’s body sliced in half.

 

“Shut your fucking mouth or I’ll cut your tongue out. Go stand the fuck outside,” Liam spat. The Viper looked surprised and quickly left with an ugly stare at Zayn. Harry also rolled his eyes and gave Zayn an exasperated look, like he was tired of being anywhere near Zayn when drama started.

 

Zayn stood straight and stared at Liam in defiance as the alpha stared down at Zayn with blazing eyes. Zayn saw a sparkle of silver in them and it sent a shiver down his spine. There was heat between the few inches they were separated and everyone around them was silent as they waited to see what happened.

 

“Zayn,” Sean hissed and tried tugging him back. “If you want to stay alive then fucking _leave._ ”

 

“I’m not scared of anyone Sean,” Zayn said and shrugged him off. “You guys and your threats aren’t welcome here. You should leave. You’ll get your money. And if you don’t have it by tomorrow then I volunteer myself as collateral. Just take me instead.”

 

“Zayn!” Sean said and pulled him back to grip his arm tightly. “You don’t know what you’re doing.”

 

“Since all of you motherfuckers are too cowardly to own up to your actions and pay for the bullshit you pulled then maybe I should step up so you don’t lose a limb or two,” Zayn snapped in irritation. Trust these pampered asshole Hawkings alphas to try and act smart and steal from fucking Vipers of all people and then curl up like cowards when confronted.

 

“Y’all were born rich but spineless. Go get yourselves neutered so your last shred of arrogance can evaporate as well because you have nothing to show for it,” Harry scoffed.

 

“You’re not collateral,” Liam said as he stared at Zayn. “Your little boy-toy is. And if I don’t have my money by tomorrow you best believe I’ll have his ass down in South Side to pay for it.”

 

“But I –” Sean started but Liam’s eyes snapped over to him in anger.

 

“Shut the fuck up. You should be glad I didn’t break your hands tonight. Don’t ever fucking think you can go behind my back. And after tonight, not a single one of you will come near my fucking product again. Not to sell or even buy. Go get yourselves some low quality Morello oxy to get your high, but if I hear of you touching dahlia ever again I will make sure you can’t ever pop those knots you brag about again. 24 hours. My money.”

 

“I promise,” Sean said with a gulp.

 

“You need to leave now or we’ll call the police,” Zayn said, although he’d never call the police, he just couldn’t be in Liam’s presence any longer without burning to the ground.

 

Liam raised an eyebrow at him and looked him up and down before taking a step closer to Zayn. “Don’t kid yourself sweetheart,” Liam said and then turned around and walked away and the Vipers started following him.

 

“We’re watching you. One minute over 24 hours and it won’t go like this,” Harry threatened Sean. He gave Zayn a brief onceover and then followed his fellow Vipers out. Zayn walked out after them to make sure they left and didn’t hurt anyone. He walked down the driveway onto the road and stared at the Vipers as they got on their bikes and kicked them to life. Liam was in the centre and he was about to put his helmet on but he stopped and stared at Zayn. His stare was heavy and piercing even in the dark night. Zayn stood with his arms folded over his chest and stared back unwavering.

 

Liam kicked his bike to life and pulled on his helmet before speeding past Zayn, barely brushing him. Zayn stood his ground as all the Vipers zoomed past him, some close enough to knock him down. But he didn’t move until they were all gone and the sound of engines was no longer in the air. Zayn took a shaky breath and sunk down to his knees. He heard footsteps pounding down the driveway and he looked up to see Sean hurrying over to him as his frat brothers slowly trickled out looking spooked as well.

 

“Zayn! You okay,” Sean said and tried to help him up with a concerned look but Zayn pulled away.

 

“I don’t know what to say to you, Sean. I bought you time so you better get them their money tomorrow because after that I’m not responsible for what happens,” Zayn said and walked away. Sean didn’t call after him and Zayn was glad. Every single alpha in his life was such a fucking disappointment. Cowardly humans. Liars. Deceitful. Zayn got into his car down the road and sighed as he rubbed a hand over his stomach.

 

“Your fucking father,” Zayn muttered and then shook his head before starting up his car. Liam had been inches away from him twice now and Zayn had been hyper aware of the life growing inside him at both instances. The half Viper life inside him. What the fuck was his life?”

 

 

**

 

 

“Have you come to a decision?”

 

Zayn sighed and rubbed a shaky hand down his face. “I’m not sure Jo. I may need some more time. Although with every passing day I find more and more reasons not to have this baby.”

 

“I would like to say take your time but we also want to be careful and make sure that if you decide to terminate we do it in this safe period. Your health is also not the best and I need you to come in for a check-up. Can you come see me this Friday?” Johannah asked over the phone.

 

“Fine,” Zayn relented because he knew he couldn’t avoid the woman any longer.

 

“Alright. See you, Zayn,” Johannah said. Zayn hummed in agreement and hung up. He needed to get dressed and go down because Louis was on his way over and they were going to meet Niall for lunch. His morning sickness was better after starting to take the medication Johannah had prescribed and he was able to stomach food. His parents had been watching him like hawks and he had to try hard not to do anything and set them off. He was running out of his scent neutralizer spray as well and he had to be careful of not letting that happen.

 

“Hi Papa,” Louis said as he strode into the room.

 

“What the fuck?” Zayn asked as he walked towards his closet to pull out a pair of shoes.

 

“ ‘Cus you’re a Papa-to-be. As much as I don’t like the idea of this baby it’s surreal to think that you of all people are about to be a dad. You’re growing a baby inside you. Wild,” Louis said and fell onto his bed.

 

“Lou,” Zayn sighed as he walked outside with a pair of Converse in his hands.

 

“Let me joke about this shitty situation, Zaynie,” Louis said with a smile and leaned back on his elbows. “You gonna go see my mom again?”

 

“This Friday. Can you come with me. I’m really nervous,” Zayn said and sat on his velvet sofa to put on his shoes.

 

“Of course I will babe,” Louis said and came over to him to cup his face and kiss his head. “I love you and I’m always there if you need me.”

 

“Even for this baby that you hate?” Zayn teased weakly.

 

“Hey I don’t _hate_ this baby. It’s still one half you and if it comes out with your huge doe eyes then bitch I’m done for. We’ll all be done for. Those eyes can make anyone weak,” Louis laughed.

 

“Thanks, Lou. I don’t know what I’m gonna do about this baby yet. Abortion or not –“

 

“What?”

 

Zayn and Louis both looked towards the door in surprise and Zayn felt his stomach drop when he saw Alex standing there. The alpha was frozen and his face was covered in shock and then it started to bleed into anger. “Alex why are you here?” Zayn said quickly and stood up.

 

“What did you just say?” Alex asked slowly as he walked in.

 

“Hey, man. Zayn’s family is not home and we don’t need you today so come back another time,” Louis said and stood protectively in front of Zayn.

 

“Lou, it’s okay,” Zayn said.

 

“Are you pregnant?” Alex asked through clenched teeth as his eyes flashed angrily and he tried to walk over to Zayn but Louis blocked his way again.

 

“Dude seriously. Now is not the time. You can have this conversation another time,” Louis said warningly.

 

“Fuck off, Tomlinson,” Alex hissed angrily.

 

“Don’t talk to my friend like that!” Zayn snapped and then looked to Louis and squeezed his hand. “Lou, give us a moment,” Zayn said and glared at Alex.

 

“No fucking way am I leaving you alone with this maniac,” Louis said quickly.

 

“I can handle him. It’s fine,” Zayn said and squeezed Louis’ arm. “Promise.” Louis looked at him for confirmation and Zayn nodded which made Louis ease up and move away.

 

“I’m right outside the door and I swear to God if you try anything, I’m calling 911. And Zayn’s dad is working right now so he’ll be here in five minutes to break your face,” Louis threatened and went outside.

 

Zayn sighed and went over to shut the door so he could have some privacy while broaching this topic with Alex. Zayn had barely turned around when Alex pinned him against the door and practically snarled at him. Alex clicked the lock and pinned Zayn’s hands back.

 

“Whose is it?” Alex growled at him.

 

“Get the fuck off of me you motherfucking psychopath!” Zayn screamed.  

 

“Whose baby is it you fucking slut!” Alex screamed in his face with wild eyes. “Is it that Viper’s?!”

 

“Let me go!” Zayn yelled again and tried to pull free but Alex who was twisting his wrists thumped him back again and Zayn’s head hit the door so hard he saw stars.

 

“It could have been mine! _You_ were mine and that baby could have been mine but you went and spread your legs for that filthy Viper like a cheap bitch!” Alex was twisting his wrists so painfully that Zayn lost all feeling in them. Alex was screaming right in his face and Zayn was so dazed he couldn’t hear Louis pounding on the other end.

 

“Zayn! Are you okay? Open the door you bastard!” Louis screamed from the other end and pounded on it.

 

“It is his baby! What are you gonna do about it? I’d choose to have his baby a million times over you because you’re such a fucking pig, Alex!” Zayn hissed angrily and tried to pull free. Alex punched him so hard that Zayn felt searing pain in his face. Like his face had shattered. He was so dazed for a second that he couldn’t retaliate and then Alex grabbed him and practically threw him across the room. Zayn fell hard against the marble floor and felt the wind get knocked from him. He cried out in pain and rolled over, for some reason his first instinct being to wrap arms around his stomach.

 

“You proved your worth like the cheap omega you are. You bent over so easily for that Viper like some whore and let him fuck you in his rut and ended up here. How are you sure it’s even Payne’s baby? Knowing how much of a slut you are, I bet you let the Vipers pass you around and take turns fucking you. You could try and find out but you wouldn’t know who the father of that child is,” Alex spat and kneeled over him.

 

“Zayn!” Louis shouted from outside and there was banging on the door like he was trying to break in.

 

“I could fucking kill you and that Viper,” Alex seethed.

 

“You couldn’t. Because you’re fucking weak. And you’re going to pay for this,” Zayn breathed and rolled over in pain. Alex turned him over and slapped him harshly again before wrapping his large hands around Zayn’s throat and squeezing. Zayn’s eyes flew open and he tried to pull Alex’s hands off but his grip was iron tight.

 

“Let him go you motherfucker!” Louis was still screaming from the other side of the door. “I’m calling the police!”

 

Zayn felt panic erupt in his body as his oxygen got cut off completely. Alex’s hands were practically crushing his windpipe and he couldn’t breathe at all. He was going to die. He was actually going to die and as hard as he had fought this sick bastard these past few months he would end up dying at his hands. Zayn clawed desperately at the alpha’s body but his grip didn’t waver. Alex’s eyes were fiery and full of anger and his body wrung tight. He looked like a wild animal.

 

“You’re going to wish you never crossed me again,” Alex growled. “And that Viper will regret touching you when you were mine. And this bastard growing inside you won’t see the light of day.”

 

Zayn could feel his body growing lax and black spots were forming in front of his eyes. He was ready to drop his hands and give up but then as soon as Alex mentioned the baby something in his body lit up like fire. It was pure luck that it was in his pocket. Zayn’s hands dropped from weakly shoving at Alex and his hand went to his pocket where the knife Liam had given him ages ago rested. He always kept it close by. Zayn pulled it out and blindly shoved it towards Alex’s body. He heard a painful scream and then miraculously the hands around his neck loosened. Zayn coughed violently and rolled away from Alex. He took gasping breaths and got to his knees. His eyes were watering and he looked over at Alex who was holding his shoulder in pain. The white t-shirt was bloody at the shoulder and the stain was getting bigger.

 

“You fucking bitch!” Alex screamed and tried to get up. Zayn acted fast and quickly stood up and walked over to Alex. He pressed his knife to Alex’s throat in a tight grip.

 

“I swear to God I will slit your throat,” Zayn said through a choked breath. “You are so fucking sick, Alex. After everything you did to me I kept giving you a pass but I should have trusted my instinct and had my parents kick you out ages ago. You’re a fucking monster. The Vipers you call filthy and vile are less fucked up than you. I would never have had a baby with you. There’s a reason why I never thought you worthy enough to spend my heat with. I want to slice your throat so badly right now but I’m not like you. But I swear on my unborn baby’s life that if you come near me again I will fucking kill you. I will slice your throat without a second’s hesitation. I wasn’t sure if I wanted this baby before but after what you just did it’s more clear than ever.”

 

Alex stared up at him with wild eyes but he wouldn’t move with the knife on his throat. “You’re a coward, Zayn. A worthless omega who got knocked up by a Viper who abandoned you. Be brave all you want but you can’t forget how fucking alone you are. Even if you let me go that won’t stop me from ruining your life.”

 

Zayn dug his knife in a little deeper and he saw Alex’s eyes spark with fear. A little bit of blood trickled out and Zayn stopped and glared at Alex. “I’m not alone Alex. And I won’t hesitate to cut your throat open if you come near me or even look at me again. You’re going to quit this job effective immediately today and then never show me your face again. And you should just pray I don’t tell my father about the things you’ve done to me. I swear…” Zayn said and pushed his knife a little more against Alex’s throat who showed a few signs of fear.

 

“Go ahead and tell him. I don’t give a fuck,” Alex spat. Zayn withdrew the knife from Alex’s throat but kept it at a close threatening distance.

 

“Leave. Right now. And you will call my parents and quit. Fucking leave!” Zayn screamed. Alex stood up and gave Zayn one last ugly sneer and then turned and went to the door. He unlocked it and yanked it to walk outside and Zayn saw Louis on the phone outside. Zayn shakily stepped outside and Louis immediately ran over to him to hug him. Zayn heard footsteps pounding up the stairs and it was Niall and Kabir. They both looked furious as they spotted Alex about to step down.

 

“You son of a bitch,” Niall spat and pounced on Alex to toss him to the ground. Zayn had never seen Niall this angry. The alpha was usually so calm and collected but right now he was burning with rage. He was raining punches on Alex without regret.

 

“I didn’t call the police because it would get out that you’re pregnant and I didn’t know if you were ready but I called Niall and Kabir. I’m sorry babe,” Louis hugged him tightly and kissed all over his face.

 

“It’s fine. Thanks for not calling the police,” Zayn whispered.

 

Kabir had pulled Niall back and tugged Alex to his feet before punching him swiftly. “You’re a sick son of a bitch and I wish that I had told Chief Malik about you ages ago. Zayn deserves so much better. Leave this house and city if possible. Don’t come near this family ever again or I will personally kill you,” Kabir threatened.

 

“Go fuck yourself,” Alex spat and shoved him away to take off. Niall was about to go after him but Kabir stopped him.

 

“Zayn, you okay?” Niall asked as he hurried over and cupped Zayn’s face in his hands. “Your face… he hit you?”

 

“Is it bad?” Zayn asked and his friends all looked horrified and angry all at once.

 

“Your throat,” Louis whispered and touched it tentatively. “His finger marks… did he choke you?” Zayn looked at Louis silently for a second and blinked his eyes. A hysterical laugh escaped his mouth and everyone stared at him in shock. It quickly turned into sobs and he collapsed to the ground bringing Louis down with him who hugged him tightly and rocked him back and forth as Zayn cried painfully into Louis’ chest.

 

 

**

 

 

The heat of the shower was enveloping him and the water was stinging his bruised skin. Zayn stood under the water and looked at the red bruises around his wrists. He knew his throat had red finger marks and he had a purple bruise on his eye and a split lip. He was hurt but everything inside him felt numb. Zayn placed a protective hand on his abdomen and felt tears spring in his eyes. He had been indifferent to the life growing inside him since he’d first heard he was pregnant. In fact he was leaning more towards terminating the pregnancy. But then something weird happened when Alex had him pinned to the ground and was ready to kill him and the baby. Zayn’s first thought hadn’t been for his own life but it had been ‘not my baby.’ In that instant he knew he wanted to keep it.

 

“Everyone wants you gone. No one wants you to come into this world. But I do,” Zayn croaked, with a soft hand on his lower abdomen. “I want you to come into this world. You’re my baby. I love you. I’m gonna love you forever. And I don’t care if no one else agrees with me but I’m gonna bring you into this world. It’s just you and me, meri jaan. It’s just us against the world.”

 

He had spent the past few hours since Alex had left crying hysterically with Louis and Niall who had calmed him down and told him everything would be alright. Kabir had to leave but he hadn’t left without reassuring Zayn that he’d be here if he needed anything. Niall and Louis had pressured him into finally making the decision that he had to tell his parents about Alex and everything he had done. They could have threatened him away for now but for someone who wasn’t afraid to try and kill Zayn under his own roof, he would be back. Zayn knew it. He would tell his parents tomorrow. But tonight, he needed to tell someone else about something. He needed to tell Liam about the baby.

 

 

**

 

 

The decision to tell Liam about the baby had come suddenly. When he had been stuck in a dilemma about whether he wanted to keep the baby or not it didn’t seem important to tell Liam. But in the instant that Alex had wrapped hands around his throat and tried to kill him, everything had changed. Suddenly this child was a part of him and a fierce protectiveness and love enveloped him. He would protect this baby with his life. Die for it if he had to. But no one, not Alex, not anyone else would hurt him or his baby anymore. And now that he had decided he would bring this baby into the world, he needed to tell the other person who also had his blood running through this baby. Liam.

 

Zayn had to tell the alpha and he had to tell him now before his nerves took over and he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He had talked himself into keeping a steady demeanour and not cracking in front of the man he loved so much his body could collapse with it. Liam didn’t want him, that was obvious. So Zayn needed to be strong for himself and his baby.

 

“It’s you and me against the world nugget,” Zayn murmured and rubbed his stomach before pulling a shirt on. He dressed himself and then went outside where Louis and Niall were waiting. There had been a small argument when Zayn had told his friends that he was going to South Side to tell Liam. They wouldn’t let him go alone and after some back and forth Zayn had agreed to let them accompany him.

 

“You wanna put some makeup on your face?” Louis asked gently.

 

“No,” Zayn replied. “Any my parents will be home soon plus Safaa is in her room so we need to slip out quickly. Let’s go.” Zayn hurried downstairs and Louis and Niall followed. They got into Niall’s car who drove them down now the infamous and familiar path to South Side. Zayn had no idea where Liam would be and he didn’t have an idea of finding out how. A few weeks ago after returning from South Side he had been drunk and found himself in a dark place where he was panicked and craving to be near the alpha again and he had tried calling him but the operator said that the number didn’t exist. It had made him break down but now he was over it.

 

“Where would he be?” Niall asked as they drove into downtown South Side.

 

“Go to Wolf’s Bar. We can check there first,” Zayn said from the passenger seat. His hands were clenched into fists from anxiety and his nails were digging into his palms. He lips were just starting to heal from Alex’s hit earlier but he was biting down on them so nervously that they split open again and he tasted blood. Zayn wiped it away on the dark sleeve of his jumper and held his breath as they pulled up in front of Wolf’s. It was busy as always as Niall parked on the side of the road. As they emerged from the car slowly there were shouts in their direction, some sneers and lewd comments about Zayn and Louis.

 

Zayn ignored everything and strode straight into the bar. Loud music and laughter enveloped him and Zayn froze a little at first as people near the door looked at him. He was easily recognizable to them now especially after having lived at Liam’s place. He felt a comforting squeeze on his arm and smiled at Louis and Niall on either side of him before he walked forward. The bar was packed and he couldn’t spot Liam anywhere. He was going to turn away when he noticed a curly head of hair on the raised portion of the bar and he had a feeling Liam would be nearby.

 

Zayn pushed past the people in the bar with zero care about the curious or cold glares. He walked up the steps to the table set up there where people were playing poker. A strong sense of déjà vu slapped him in the face and Zayn inhaled sharply and tried to calm himself. Liam was at the head of the table. Zayn’s body ached with the unrequited love that lived in his bones, his heart and every vein in his body. Liam had a white bandana wrapped around his head and wore a black tank top which put the dark Viper tattoo on his arm on display. He had a cigarette dangling from his mouth and his most tacky accessory was a girl perched on his lap who sucked on her own cigarette and leaned against Liam so easily like she belonged there. Fuck her. Zayn felt bitter and angry.

 

He came to a stop beside the table and let his eyes park on the alpha who had consumed him inside out and left a part of himself inside Zayn. The first person to notice Zayn was sat on Liam’s right hand side. Harry looked up and froze for a second before his brow furrowed and he looked Zayn up and down. He tapped Liam on the arm and motioned over to Zayn. Liam looked up and made eye contact with him and Zayn felt his skin burn. Liam’s eyes went through a range of differing emotions before turning dark and just staring at Zayn.

 

“I need to talk to you,” Zayn said in the most calm and clear voice he could manage.

 

“About?” Liam asked as he blew a cloud of smoke upwards and then glanced at Zayn with a raised brow. The other Vipers around the table were giving Zayn and his friends hostile looks and the girl in Liam’s lap had tightened her grip on his shoulder a little possessively as she stared Zayn up and down, like he was a threat.

 

“In private,” Zayn said firmly and turned around to leave the bar. He shot Louis and Niall a look telling them not to follow him. Zayn reached outside the bar and few Vipers were leaning against the bar outside smoking and laughing at some crass joke.

 

“Oh look, Boss’s little North Side bitch is back for more. Never seen an omega this desperate for dick that that they keep coming back unwanted,” one of them laughed harshly.

 

“If he doesn’t want you anymore we’ve got a knot for you baby,” the other snickered.

 

“Shove it up your own ass,” Zayn spat in irritation. They seemed to get angry but their eyes flickered behind Zayn and they froze up a little and turned pale. They quickly turned away and headed down the road. Zayn knew who was behind him from their expressions but he didn’t turn around. He just walked forward and turned into the alley beside the bar and stopped.

“Your little boyfriend is alive. No one harmed him if that’s what you’re here for,” Liam said and came up to him.

 

“I don’t give a fuck about that,” Zayn muttered and stood with his arms crossed on his chest.

 

“Turn around,” Liam said from behind him.

 

“Why?” Zayn questioned, trying to keep his voice steady.

 

“Turn around, Zayn,” Liam demanded and Zayn touched his face shakily before he turned around. Liam was directly behind him and he stared at him, searching his face for something. “Who did that to you?” Liam asked, his eyes steely.

 

“No one,” Zayn replied quickly and touched his bruised face.

 

“I swear to God if it was that bodyguard of yours –” Liam began.

 

“So what if it was? You’ll kill him? Will you really treat me the way you did and say I was just a one night stand to you and then still get affected by anyone who touches me? Well then while you’re at it, that list is fucking long. You might as well go after every alpha who thinks they have the right to touch me or grab me or make gross comments because in their eyes they hold the power. You wanna kill Alex for doing this then you may as well go and also kill the drunk alpha who tried to rape me in a club bathroom a few weeks ago,” Zayn laughed humourlessly. “The list is endless.”

 

Liam was staring at him with some fire in his expression, his eyes taking in every inch of Zayn’s face. He raised a hand to touch Zayn’s face but the omega quickly moved back and folded his arms over his chest in his protective stance again. Liam’s face turned expressionless again and he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit up.

 

“You wanted to talk so talk,” Liam said and blew out rings of smoke.

 

“I do need to,” Zayn gulped and licked his dry lips. “There’s something you need to know.”

 

“What?” Liam asked and looked back at him, waiting for an answer.

 

Here goes nothing, Zayn thought. It was now or never. If he didn’t just blurt it out now he’d never be able to tell Liam. Zayn took a shaky breath and felt tears prick his eyes but he willed them away. He looked Liam square in the eyes and spoke. “I’m pregnant.”

 

Liam’s body went rigid and his eyes filled with disbelief as he stared at Zayn like he’d told him the sky was red, or something equally ridiculous. Zayn waited with bated breath and watched Liam’s face go through a series of emotions, confusion and shock the most obvious. “What?” Liam said slowly. “Who –”

 

“Don’t even try to insult me by saying asking whose baby it is. It’s yours. No one’s fucked me but you since the first time we ever slept together and even long before that when I first started getting attracted to you,” Zayn said as heat filled his body.

 

“That’s not what I was going to say,” Liam said and his eyes trailed down Zayn’s body and paused on his stomach. Zayn felt self-conscious and wrapped arms around himself. He was still underweight and not noticeably pregnant at all but he felt paranoid regardless.

 

“I’m keeping the baby. You don’t have to be in the baby’s life if you don’t want to. I don’t care. I’m not going to ask for anything from you. But I thought you deserved to know since it is your child as well,” Zayn said.

 

“Why can’t I smell it on you? When I came to your college, at that frat house, even right now. Your scent hasn’t changed. In fact you have no scent at all. And how? Your rut and my heat never overlapped,” Liam said with a furrowed brow.

 

“I was in some sort of muted heat when I slept with you in your rut, since they were so close together. And I’ve been using scent neutralizers. My family doesn’t know. Only Louis and Niall do. And well… my bodyguards,” Zayn added slowly. Liam’s head snapped up and his eyes flashed silver, gleaming in the dark night.

 

“Is that why he did that to you? Because he found out?” Liam growled, his hands curling into fists.

 

“Why do you care, Liam?” Zayn asked in a tired voice. “Honestly? I just came here to let you know. I’m going to go home now. You can think about this and figure out if you want a part in this baby’s life. I won’t hold him or her back from you if you want to be in its life. We’ll figure out a way to exist with this child between us.” Zayn’s tone was clinical and without emotion and he forced it so he wouldn’t break down.

 

What he wanted more than anything in this world was for Liam to take him in his arms and kiss him gently and whisper ‘baby it’s gonna be alright.’ Because Zayn was fucking terrified. This baby would change everything in his life. Nothing would be the same anymore. And he felt so fucking alone. The man he loved stood in front of him with the weight of this unborn child between them and all Zayn wanted was to exist in the safety of his arms and let all the bullshit fade away. But that wouldn’t happen.

 

“I’m gonna go now,” Zayn whispered and started to walk away but arms wrapped around him from behind and stopped him. Zayn let out an involuntary whimper and closed his eyes as Liam’s face pressed into his neck and his hands ran under Zayn’s jumper to trace over his bare skin.

 

“You’re pregnant with our baby,” Liam murmured. “Zayn…” Liam turned him around and Zayn felt his body trembling as he looked up at Liam through a thick curtain of his tears. Liam cupped his face and stroked his thumbs across Zayn’s cheekbones wiping away the tears before he pressed his lips to Zayn’s in a kiss. Zayn felt himself shudder and his body curved towards Liam, his feet instantly going on his toes to lean up and match the alpha’s height, his hands fisting in Liam’s shirt. Liam’s hands ran into the thick of his hair and his tongue licked along Zayn’s lips to get access to his mouth. And when Zayn opened his mouth and let Liam’s tongue touch his own, he felt a rush of heat spill through his body. The alpha was kissing him slowly and passionately like he was worshipping him.

 

Liam grabbed Zayn by his thin hips and pressed him into the brick wall of the alley. His body blanketed Zayn’s and he kissed him in drunk passion. Every inch of their heated bodies pressed together and Zayn felt like he was drowning all over again. Zayn’s hands ran into Liam’s hair and he tugged off the alpha’s bandanna and crumpled it in his hand. He pulled his leg up and let Liam hook a hand under his knee to pull him up a little as they continued kissing desperately.

 

_‘No I don’t want your body but I hate to think about you with somebody else. Our love has gone cold, you’re intertwining your soul with somebody else.’_

Zayn heard the hauntingly familiar song and froze against Liam. Memories of a painful night spent in a club, getting attacked and a break down he had buried far away rushed back and hit him like a freight train. Music was drifting out from the bar and the song reminded him of everything he and Liam were. Liam still didn’t love him. Liam would never love him. He was being sucked back into this tangled relationship they had. But he wouldn’t. He wasn’t Liam’s easy lay or willing body. He had his baby to think about now. Zayn wouldn’t let his heart break again.

 

_‘No I don’t want your body but I’m picturing your body with somebody else.’_

Zayn quickly pushed Liam away and clenched his fists tightly as he took heavy breaths. The alpha stared at him in surprise and when he moved forward again, Zayn held up his hand and Liam quickly paused. “No. I cant. I can’t do this. I told you that you have a hold over me that I can’t break and whenever you come near me all my resolve cracks. You don’t love me, you never will. I’ll remain your revenge sex or easy lay or whatever the fuck I was to you. And I won’t be sucked back in. I have my baby to think of now. That’s my first priority and only priority. Nothing else matters. So please stop this Liam,” Zayn begged in a whisper. “You’re welcome to be a part of this baby’s life in whatever way, but I can’t do _this_.”

 

“Zayn,” Liam began in an exhausted tone and pinched his forehead. “For fucks sake…”

 

“Give me some space. And then in a few days you can let me know what you decide. I won’t hold it against you if you want nothing to do with this baby like me,” Zayn said and his voice cracked. This time he didn’t wait for an answer and he went back inside the bar. Liam didn’t follow him. Zayn spotted Niall and Louis sitting at the bar and talking in a quiet voice as everyone eyed them from around the bar. When Zayn went over to them Louis jumped up and hugged him tightly.

 

“Well?” Louis asked.

 

“I don’t know. He doesn’t seem upset but I told him to think it over. That I expect nothing,” Zayn murmured.

 

“Did this conversation involve sucking face?” Niall asked and pointed to Zayn’s lips. Zayn flushed a little and touched his swollen and wet lips. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Let’s go,” Zayn started to say but when he turned around his path was blocked by a curly-haired beta who was chewing gum and staring at Zayn like he was offended.

 

“What’s going on kid?” Harry asked. “You left all dramatically more than a month ago and now you’re back with cryptic messages. What’s up?”

 

“Not today Harry,” Zayn sighed. “You can just ask Liam.”

 

“Your eyes are lighter than usual,” Harry observed as he stared at him. “Almost gold rather than hazel brown.”

 

“He’s having hormone changes,” Louis said impatiently and came over to take Zayn’s arm. Harry looked over at Louis like he had just noticed him and he raised his eyebrows as his eyes swept down Louis’ body in a slow hungry drag.

 

“I’ll say,” Harry murmured and met Louis’ eyes and smirked. Zayn sighed tiredly because he recognized that look in Harry’s eyes.

 

“You Malik’s friend?” Harry asked Louis.

 

“Maybe,” Louis said with a glare and upward tilt of his chin. “What’s it to you?”

 

“So much. For one you’d probably be willing to stay behind and have some fun,” Harry said with a smirk.

 

“Please,” Louis scoffed and Zayn could see his sharp blue eyes glaring daggers at Harry. “I’d rather choke on a brick first. And I’m taken.”

 

“I don’t see no ring or mating mark,” Harry observed with a grin.

 

“Would that have stopped you?” Louis asked incredulously.

 

“Nope,” Harry replied shamelessly. “Those eyes and that ass are being wasted on North Side. Come by again some time. I’ll show you a good time.” Harry winked at Louis and then pinched Zayn’s chin fondly before walking away.

 

“What a fucking…” Louis couldn’t even finish his sentence as he looked visibly thrown. Zayn couldn’t help the small chuckle that fell from his lips. He let Louis pull him from the bar with a dazed Niall following them.

 

The ride home was quiet and Zayn spent the entirety of it staring out the window with one hand over his abdomen and one touching his still tingling lips. Liam, like always, left a mark on him whenever they interacted and Zayn was left feeling like his skin was on fire.

 

 

**

 

 

It had been such a tiring night that he spent it Niall’s apartment, Louis as well. Zayn slept restlessly while having dreams of him running through alleyways and being lost and never making it out. When he would finally reach a dead end in the alley he’d be confronted with an enraged Alex appearing behind him and grabbing him. Zayn awoke in cold sweats and had to rush to Niall’s bathroom to vomit. The alpha boy had heard him and come into the bathroom to comfort him and Zayn was grateful. After emptying his stomach he drank the tea Niall made him and then asked to be driven home.

 

When Zayn reached home it was around 10 am and he didn’t expect his parents to be home. Yet his dad’s car was in the driveway and the car the driver took his mother around in was also parked in the driveway. Zayn was confused but too exhausted and ill to think much of it. He dragged his tired body into the house and through the foyer. About to turn towards the staircase and go upstairs, Zayn’s eyes landed on two figures in the living room. His mom had her face buried in her hands and was crying and his dad was holding her and consoling her while looking pale himself. Zayn was about to walk in and ask them what was going on when someone he knew all too well walked out of the living room. Alex saw him and gave him a dirty glare as he shoved past Zayn to leave.

 

“What- what are you doing here?” Zayn hissed and grabbed his arm. “What the fuck did you do?”

 

“I told you I wouldn’t let you off easy. This is just the beginning sweetheart,” Alex said with a vindictive and ugly sneer before he walked towards the doors of the house to leave.

 

Zayn felt his stomach drop and his head spun to the extent that he had to grab the edge of the table near him to stabilize himself. He slowly walked into the living room on shaky legs and felt his eyes fill with tears because he knew that his parents knew. Alex had told them everything. “Mama. Baba,” Zayn whispered.

 

His parents both looked up at him and Zayn saw anger, disappointment and devastation cross their faces at once. “What have you done, Zayn?” Tricia demanded angrily. “What in God’s name have you done!”

 

“What Alex said –” Zayn said quickly but his dad held up his hand to stop him.

 

“Are you pregnant?” Yaser asked quietly.

 

“Yes,” Zayn whispered and stared down at the carpet with thick tears.

 

“And is it that Viper, Liam Payne’s child?” Yaser asked in a tight voice. “Please for the love of God, tell me that you are not carrying the child of that man. That _criminal._ That vile human being who I work day and night to keep the city safe from. Please tell me son that you are not carrying his child.”

 

Zayn covered his mouth to muffle his sobs and couldn’t find it in himself to answer his dad or look him in the eyes.

 

“Look at me, Zayn!” Yaser yelled and Zayn flinched because his dad had never in his life raised his voice at him. “Look at me and tell me that it’s all a big lie!”

 

“I can’t!” Zayn cried out. “I can’t.”

 

“Did he drug you? Did he trick you into it? Did he assault you? Whatever it was please tell us Zayn. Because for the life of me I can’t figure out why or how you would willingly be with that man,” Tricia asked in a pained voice.

 

“It was neither of those. I was attracted to him. I sought him out. I slept with him of my own personal choice. About a month ago I lied to you and said I was in LA when I was actually in South Side and I went to heat,” Zayn stopped and closed his eyes painfully. “It doesn’t even matter anymore because he was just using me or getting revenge from you guys, I don’t even know. He never cared about me.”

 

“I will fucking kill him!” Yaser roared.

 

“Baba, please,” Zayn begged and hurried over to kneel by his dad and take his hands. “It was my mistake too. Don’t go after him for this. And I’m keeping my baby so out of respect to your future grandchild, don’t go after Liam.”

 

“You can’t keep that Viper’s child!” Tricia exclaimed in horror. “It has the blood of a dirty criminal, a murderer!”

 

“Mama,” Zayn said in slow shock. “This is _my_ baby. It has my blood too. Your blood.”

 

“No,” Tricia said firmly and stood up. “You are not to keep this baby. What will people think when they find out that the Maliks’ own son went and slept with the same Viper his parents warn the city about and are trying to get arrested! That man is responsible for the omega kidnappings! He’s trafficking them! And you want to keep his child? Absolutely fucking not!”

 

“Liam is not behind the kidnappings!” Zayn screamed in frustration. “How could you think that!”

 

“Watch your tone with your mother and do _not_ defend that man under my roof!” Yaser yelled furiously and stood up as well to glare at Zayn. “Whatever spell he as over you won’t last long. This child will be the end of your future and everything you have worked so hard for, Zayn. It will end our family and make us unable to live in this town.”

 

“You’re so concerned with what people will think of our family after this that you haven’t even once asked me how I’m feeling or what I’m going through,” Zayn cried brokenly and hugged his stomach. “I need you guys now more than ever. I feel so alone and you’re more concerned about your reputation.”

 

“it’s not like that Zayn,” Tricia said and took his face into her hands. “We love you more than anything in this world. I would give my life for you. But this baby will end everything we’ve worked so hard for. The taunts about our family not being worthy enough to run this city, the disgusting sexist and racist propaganda we went through during elections, how hard we worked to secure your future and your sisters future… it will all be gone. At least think about your younger sisters. You will regret having this child that is half of that Viper. We just want your safety and happiness.”

 

“Safety? Happiness?” Zayn laughed humourlessly and glared at his parents. “Let’s talk about safety for a second. For the past few months I have been subjected to physical, emotional and sexual abuse under this very fucking roof and you guys had absolutely no idea. In fact you kept forcing that man on me despite how uncomfortable his presence made me especially recently. You’re so concerned about my safety yet you kept that dangerous man, that fucking pig in this house and entrusted him with my life. And let’s not forget the best parts about how he used the alpha voice on me without regret, forced me to spend his rut with him and then yesterday night he locked me in my bedroom and tried to strangle me to death!” By the time he got to the last sentence Zayn’s voice was angry and wrecked with angry sobs.

 

His parents were staring at him with pale faces, wide eyes and frozen bodies. Tricia looked like she was going to faint and Yaser’s eyes flashed silver for a few seconds. “Alex…” Tricia whispered and she sank onto the couch, her trembling hands pressed to her mouth.

 

“Yes. Alex,” Zayn said quietly. “The same Alex who you guys thought was the safest and most trustworthy man for me to be around. In all honesty I was willingly with him for a little while but then he did a complete personality change within a few weeks and would not give up. He’s been hurting me for the longest time under this very roof and you did not notice so please spare me this speech about being concerned about my safety when my biggest enemy and abuser was under this very roof at your bidding.”

 

“Why did you never tell us?” Yaser asked in a broken and angry voice. “He used the alpha voice on you? Zayn… why did you never come to us?”

 

“Because I was afraid!” Zayn yelled in frustration and hid his teary face in his hands. “I was afraid. You’re my parents. My Mama and Baba. You should have known. You should have noticed.”

 

“Zaynie,” Tricia said tearfully and pulled him into a tight hug. “Baby I’m so sorry. You could have come to us. You could have told us. I’m so sorry.”

 

“Are these bruises on you from Alex?” Yaser said slowly as if he had just noticed amidst all the yelling. Zayn nodded, his head buried in his mom’s shoulder as he clung to her tightly.

 

“I’m going to kill him! We trusted you with him and this is how he pays us back?” Yaser’s voice shook with barely concealed anger.

 

“He obviously told you guys about the pregnancy in revenge,” Zayn said. “That way he could ruin this for me and then run off before I told you guys about him. Which I was going to do today anyways. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. Despite what I said just now- I should have told you about him. With Waliyha and Safaa in the house it was fucked up on my part to let him stay in this house and be around us with such violent tendencies.”

 

“It’s not your fault my love,” Tricia said and kissed his head and Zayn felt his dad’s hand rub his back soothingly.

 

“I just never want to see his face again. He also threatened my baby and I will kill him before I let him touch my child,” Zayn murmured.

 

“Zayn… while we will do everything in our power to make sure Alex is punished for what he did. We still have to discuss this baby. You can’t –” Tricia began gently.

 

“I’m not having an abortion. End of discussion. It’s my body, my choice. And I choose to keep this baby,” Zayn said firmly and pulled away from his mom.

 

“Zayn,” Tricia exhaled.

 

“No! I don’t care what anybody thinks! Fuck this city if it decides to turn on us because of the blood that runs through my child. I want this baby and if you guys can’t support me then you’re not the parents I idolized you to be,” Zayn said and stormed out of the room. He fell onto his bed and screamed into his pillow in frustration. Turning over and staring at the ceiling with angry tears, Zayn touched his bare stomach under his hoodie.

 

“It really is just you and me nugget,” Zayn whispered and curled in on himself as fresh tears escaped his eyes.

 

 

**

 

 

Zayn was splashing his walls in angry colours of paint with the old white bandanna he had of Liam’s tied over his mouth and nose to block out the strong scent of paint. It made him nauseous so he had tried to block out the smell. He just needed to paint and let out all his anger and frustration. In the middle of painting an angry crushed red heart on his wall, his phone started ringing and when he saw who it was his blood boiled and he picked I up.

 

“What the fuck do you want you son of a bitch?” Zayn hissed into the phone.

 

“Couldn’t get mommy and daddy on your side could you?” Alex sneered from the other end. “I didn’t let you hide it from them and I won’t let you hide it from Lincoln either. You and your family will be done. And be sure to remember It was all your fault,” Alex said viciously.

 

“Tum mar kyun nahin jaate bhenchod saale soor ki ulaad!” Zayn screamed manically into the phone and then tossed it across the room, hearing it shatter against his floor length mirror.

 

“Woah.”

 

Zayn spun around in annoyance and saw Waliyha and Safaa staring at him like he’d killed a puppy. “Who are you cursing? What the fuck happened to you?” Waliyha asked.

 

“Not now Wali,” Zayn snapped and turned back to throw a bucket of black paint on his wall.

 

“We heard some news,” Safaa said softly and Zayn sighed and pinched his forehead.

 

“Oh yeah. Whatchu hear?” Zayn asked and tossed aside his paintbrush to fall onto his sheet covered floor. Fucking hell he was craving a cigarette.

 

“That we’re about to be aunts,” Safaa said with a tentative smile.

 

“Yeah…” Zayn said and smiled awkwardly. “Surprise?”

 

“Which one of your sides hoes is the father?” Waliyha asked with a wicked grin.

 

“Oh shut up,” Zayn said and tossed some balled up socks at her and she screeched and kicked them aside with disdain.

 

“Seriously though. Whose baby is it?” Waliyha asked as she settled down beside him. “Sean?”

 

“No,” Zayn muttered and tugged on the loose thread on his jeans. “You don’t know him.”

 

“A South Sider?” Safaa asked with wide eyes. “There have been rumours about you…”

 

“Yeah. A South Sider. Zayn Malik got knocked up by a South Side Viper. Incredible headline. Beats the bar top dancing scandal,” Zayn scoffed.

 

“Shit really? Damn,” Waliyha said and squeezed his shoulder. “You okay?”

 

“Let’s see. I’m pregnant with the baby of a man who kicked me to the curb, my ex-boyfriend tried to kill me last night and my parents are pressuring me to have an abortion. Let’s not forget the morning sickness,” Zayn said and rubbed his face. “Yeah I’m fucking peachy.”

 

“But we love you,” Safaa said and hugged him tightly. “No matter what anyone says I’m excited that you’re going to have a baby. It’s great. And I’m happy it’s not Alex’s. He was awful.”

 

“Thanks Saf,” Zayn murmured and kissed her head.

 

“If keeping the baby is your final decision then I’ll support you no matter what. Against Mama and Baba too,” Waliyha said and squeezed his hand. “We’re with you in this.”

 

“Thanks guys. I love you,” Zayn murmured and pulled them into a hug at the same time and kissed their heads. Safaa touched his stomach tentatively and Zayn smiled at her. The storm was yet to come but in this moment he could savour a few minutes of sanctitude with two of the people he loved most in this world.

 

 

**

 

 

“I spent all morning heaving my guts out. I am in no shape or form ready for a masquerade party.”

 

Zayn sipped the cold can of Sprite Louis had thrust into his hand a few minutes ago after he had passed out again from severe vomiting. He was propped up in bed with his feet in Louis’ lap who was massaging them after Zayn had complained of them hurting. Louis had turned out to be his biggest support through this which was surprising to Zayn since Louis ad been adamant on him terminating the pregnancy early on. But as soon as Zayn had made his decision clear, Louis had become 100% supportive. He was truly ride or die. Niall and his sisters were just as supportive. His parents were another story. Zayn had been tiptoeing around them the past few days since they’d had that blow up in the living room. His mom wasn’t speaking to him at all and his dad would give him comforting touches here and there but he was visibly upset and quiet all the time.

 

He had been to Johannah again, with Louis this time, and gotten another ultrasound which had made Louis cry. Then he’d asked for a printed picture which sat tucked carefully in his bed side table. That was his baby. His little baby, the size of a seed. His little nugget. His vomiting was getting more severe and dangerous so Johannah had given him another prescription and put him on vitamins and a strict diet. He desperately needed to gain weight.

 

“Oh come on, Zaynie. You need to get out of the house. Plus dressing all fancy and drinking all night is a great way to spend this Friday evening,” Louis said. “But shit, you can’t drink. There’s live music?”

 

“Intriguing,” Zayn murmured and rolled his eyes.

 

“Zayn… it’s Niall’s parents party. They’ll be upset if you ditch. Niall too. Just dress up and come for an hour and then we can leave,” Louis pleaded. “I’ll buy you In-N-Out,” Louis bribed with a grin.

 

“Fine,” Zayn muttered. “Although it’ll end up coming out in the form of vomit shortly after. But fine. For Niall mostly.”

 

“Great! I got us masks. Wear that Navy blue velvet suit you look good in ‘cus the mask I got you is silky black and blue. Your eyes are kinda golden from the pregnancy I guess and the blue will make them pop.”

 

“It’s fine Louis. Just ask Maria to have one of the maids get my clothes ready before I need to leave,” Zayn groaned and sunk down on the bed. “I’m just so sleepy.”

 

“It’s the pregnancy,” Louis said and then rubbed his leg. “Any word from your baby daddy?”

 

“Nope. Which isn’t surprising,” Zayn said with a sigh. “Anyways, can you pick me up? With what Alex did my parents are so paranoid that they’re reviewing all of our bodyguards to make sure they’re 100% safe and so I’ve lost Kabir for now and they’ve currently saddled me with this beta officer from LPD. She’s so strict with following my dad’s orders its annoying.”

 

“Oliver is driving me but we’ll swing by to pick you up,” Louis said.

 

“Thanks, Lou,” Zayn hummed and pulled Louis down to cuddle and kissed his forehead.

 

 

 

**

 

 

“Look at you, handsome angel.”

 

Zayn laughed lightly and let Niall’s mom tug him into a hug and kiss his cheeks. “Long time no see Maura,” Zayn said as he moved back. Maura nodded and then Zayn saw her nose twitch and she frowned a little.

 

“Zayn… do you have some news?” Maura asked with a small smile.

 

“Yes. I am… you know,” Zayn said softly and waited for that judgemental upturn of the nose and sneer. He had purposely chosen not to wear scent neutralizers tonight because he was done hiding. He didn’t care if people knew he was pregnant. Alex threatened on spilling it anyways so Zayn didn’t care if all of North Side smelt his insanely sweet pregnancy scent tonight and realized what was happening. But Maura just smiled and patted his cheek.

 

“Congrats honey. Look after yourself,” she replied and then turned to greet more people entering the party. Zayn smiled and tied his mask onto his face before slipping into the party. He had arrived with Louis and Oliver and the handsy couple had slipped into the party a few seconds before him. Zayn knew his parents were already here too with his sisters. His mask didn’t provide him much coverage but he was glad to be able to hide behind something for a little while.

 

The thing with pregnancy scent was that it was _insanely_ attractive to alphas. Especially if the omega was not mated. It gave alphas the signal that the omega was fertile and available and it stirred their biological instincts to want that omega. And with his scent out in the open now without the scent, Zayn noticed many heads turn his way as he moved through the crowd, many alphas visibly freezing up as he moved past them. It wasn’t as enticing as heat scent to drive alphas into madness, but the sweetness was hard to ignore.

 

Zayn noticed his parents on the edge of the party without their masks as people surrounded them to talk with them and shake their hands. He sighed and tugged uncomfortably on his mask. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see someone he didn’t recognize. One whiff told him it was an alpha.

 

“Dance?” The alpha asked simply and held out his hand. The dance floor was crowded right now, the lights getting dimmer. Zayn shrugged and took the hand offered, thinking why not, and let himself be led onto the floor. They danced a little awkwardly for a bit, a mile of space between them, but then the alpha tugged him close and sniffed his neck.

 

“You smell so fucking good,” the alpha murmured.

 

“Okay,” Zayn said and rolled his eyes. “We’re done here.” Zayn turned to leave and bumped into another hard body. A hand grabbed his own gently and tugged him close so his body pressed against the other man’s, one hand pressed to his chest, one hand entwined with the man. Zayn felt a breathless for a second as he stared up at the man whose arms he was in. The man was impeccably dressed in a black tuxedo, neatly trimmed beard, and thick hair neatly styled backwards. The brown eyes behind the black mask looked familiar and then the scent hit him and everything came to him in a rush.

 

“Liam,” Zayn whispered in shock. Liam said nothing and tugged him impossibly closer with an arm around his waist and started to dance with him. Dancing was of second nature to Zayn and he moved gracefully along with Liam although he couldn’t tear his eyes from the alpha. Zayn had never seem Liam in this state, fancy suit and all groomed. It was so surreal but Liam looked so good that Zayn felt his skin tingle and a hint of slick start to form.

 

“Your eyes caught me from way across the room. They’re golden,” Liam said, his hand smoothing along Zayn’s lower back.

 

“It’s the pregnancy,” Zayn said slowly trying to keep up. “What… what are you doing here?”

 

“To see you. Obviously I wouldn’t be let in if I was recognizable,” Liam replied.

 

“Why’d you come to see me?” Zayn asked dumbly and felt his hand start to get clammy in Liam’s.

 

“You dropped a bomb on me and took off so fast that I barely had time to react,” Liam said.

 

“What was I supposed to do?” Zayn asked heatedly. “Let you fuck me and dump me again? Or hear the inevitable words that my baby doesn’t interest you just like me?”

 

“ _Our_ baby,” Liam corrected. “And just fucking listen to me for a second. That’s your biggest problem. Fucking assuming everything and not pausing and listening for a second to see that half of what you think is wildly wrong.”

 

“Okay, speak,” Zayn said and shifted his hands to wrap his arms around Liam’s neck so they were dancing more slowly and intimately.

 

“I want everything to do with this baby,” Liam insisted. “My baby. I’m not going to be 30 or 50% involved. I’m in 100%. There was never a doubt about it. This child is coming into such a fucked up world, things I don’t want for it but I will protect this baby with my life. It’s my child, my blood. I will never let anything happen to it.”

 

“But will you love it?” Zayn asked softly.

 

“It’s my child, Zayn. What do you think?” Liam asked and tilted his face up. “It’s _our_ child.”

 

“At least you’ll love our baby,” Zayn muttered and Liam sighed and just stared at him. “How is this supposed to work, Liam? Am I supposed to have the baby and go back to college and you continue doing what you do, being a Viper, and we just co-parent and act like its normal? I keep him or her with me at my parents place for the weekdays and you take the baby for the weekends and just stop whatever the fuck it is you do on the weekends? Not to mention my parents want nothing to do with it.”

 

“Breathe for a second,” Liam said gently and cupped his face. “That stuff will be figured out when the baby comes. Your safety and health is all that matters right now. I have a lot of enemies, Zayn. And when they find out I’m having a baby, they will do anything in their power to hurt the baby and you. There’s a reason why I don’t get close to omegas and don’t take chances of getting them pregnant. But this has happened now… and I need to keep you safe. Our baby safe.”

 

“Who wants to hurt the baby?” Zayn asked in alarm and placed a protective hand on his stomach.

 

“I don’t want you to worry about it. You need to take care of yourself. You’re alarmingly unhealthy right now. Your scent is also intoxicatingly sweet which will be a problem,” Liam said. “And I would like it if you lived at my place through this.”

 

“No,” Zayn replied. “I’m not coming back to South Side where literally everyone hates me and would probably despise my baby too.”

 

“No one hates you. And if anyone tries anything I will kill them,” Liam said simply. “Your safety is close to me right now.”

 

“Thought my safety was away from you?” Zayn asked bitterly.

 

“Can you drop the snide comments for a bit?” Liam asked and pulled him to a stop on the edge of the dancefloor. “And your bodyguard may have fucked off and crawled into a hole for now, I’m unable to find him, but he could come back anytime. Also the fucking Morellos know that you’re pregnant, I don’t know how. There’s a target on your back. North Side isn’t safe for you right now. Your own parents don’t want this child. You’re not safe here, our baby is not safe here and you need to come with me.”

 

“Where are we going to go? My parents are here,” Zayn whispered as he looked over Liam’s shoulder to where Tricia was stood talking to some man but looking over at Zayn curiously.

 

“Just come with me,” Liam said and took his hand to start walking towards the doors that led out of the ballroom. They were almost out the door when a loud voice stopped them.

 

“Zayn, where are you off to?” Zayn turned around and saw Niall approaching him, his mask in his hands.

 

“I need to go right now Niall, but I’ll be back. I don’t know when. Tell my parents I’m safe,” Zayn explained quickly. His heart was thumping as he noticed Niall’s eyes flicker to Liam and the hand he had around Zayn’s. The warmth between their hands was already making his skin tingle.

 

“With him? Are you sure that’s safe for you and the baby?” Niall asked.

 

“Look kid, you may not understand but Zayn and our baby’s safety is with me right now,” Liam said. “I’ll protect him with everything I’ve got okay?”

 

Niall nodded slowly and quickly pulled Zayn into a hug and kissed his head. “Text me or call me anytime you need me. I’ll be in South Side in the blink of an eye.”

 

“Thanks Ni. Love you. Tell Lou I’ll call him,” Zayn said and then gave his best friend one last smile and followed Liam out of the room. They hurried past the crowds of people loitering in the lobby of the grand hotel they were in. Niall’s parents owned the hotel and threw their annual party here which had no other purpose than for North Siders to mingle, gossip and drink expensive booze. Zayn used to enjoy the live music they had since Niall’s parents had connections with the best bands in LA and always came through with good entertainment.

 

Liam led him past the bathrooms and towards the emergency exit doors. Zayn felt increasingly nervous and squeezed Liam’s hand tighter as they exited. They came into a side alley where Zayn spotted a few Vipers sitting on their bikes. This caused him a wave of déjà vu, when the Vipers had kidnapped him from outside the charity gala a while back. Zayn held Liam’s hand tighter and the Viper alpha ripped off his mask and tossed it aside before pulling off his bowtie and jacket and tossing them in the nearby dumpster too.

 

“Who would have known that you would bring us a mini Viper?” Harry said with a grin and tossed Zayn a helmet.

 

“My child won’t be a Viper,” Zayn said with a small smile and started to take off his face mask when he heard a door burst open behind him. He spun around and saw his parents rush out with a few members of the Lincoln PD.

 

“Zayn!” Tricia yelled with her eyes wide in shock. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

“I’m sorry, Mama. I never meant to hurt you or Baba and I love you guys. But I love my child too and as parents you guys probably understand the need to do anything to protect my baby. I need to be somewhere where my baby is wanted and I’m protected,” Zayn said with apologetic tears brimming in his eyes. His parents looked like he’d slapped them, hurt evident on their faces.

 

“Zaynie we love you more than anything. We’ll sort everything out but do not take a single step further with these vile people. If you go with them, that shows you have zero respect for us,” Yaser said.

 

“Zayn’s coming with me,” Liam said in an icy tone and took Zayn’s hand. “I don’t care what the fuck you think or try to do, Chief Malik.” Liam said the last bit in a sarcastic poisonous tone and Yaser’s eyes flickered silver as anger clouded his face.

 

“Get your filthy hands off my son, Payne,” Yaser growled. “I don’t know what you did to convince him to even cause this pregnancy in the first place, you’re so disgusting you may have used the alpha voice on my son to get him into bed. I know you have no good intentions. But I will be damned if you take him away again.”

 

“Baba stop! The fact that you’re insinuating that I’m so stupid and gullible that I was tricked into bed by Liam to cause this pregnancy and then would be stupid enough to trust him again is a slap in my face. I can’t be under the same roof as you guys if you think of my baby as nothing but a stain on your reputation and the product of an alpha coming on to me by force,” Zayn said tearfully and he felt Liam squeeze his hand tightly.

 

“If you leave with that Viper, you are no longer our son,” Tricia said in a steely tone. “If you choose to toss away your life and our reputation and leave us disgraced in front of the entire city, don’t come back.”

 

“Tricia wait,” Yaser said quickly In frustration. “Zayn will come home but not like this.”

 

“No. If Zayn chooses that Viper and his child then he’s not my son,” Tricia said through tears. “I didn’t raise such a son but if he sides with criminals and destroys our family then he is not a part of this family.”

 

“Mama,” Zayn said as heart crushing pain enveloped him and his voice broke. “You don’t mean that.”

 

“I do,” Tricia whispered. Zayn’s heart shattered. His world felt like it had been set on fire. Here he was at a crossroad with his parents who he loved more than anything in this world, who were looking at him like he was a stranger and asking him to give up his baby. The baby who was so new to his world but who he loved so unconditionally already. And then there was Liam behind him who Zayn still loved so fucking much as much as he hated himself for it. And Liam wanted to protect their baby and stand by Zayn. It tore him apart but there was only one side he could realistically choose right now.

 

“Well then as parents you’ll understand why I make this choice,” Zayn whispered and turned around to look up at Liam. The alpha stared down at him and although his eyes were full of anger, they softened a little bit when he looked at Zayn. Liam wiped a stray tear off his cheek and took his hand to walk over to his bike.

 

“Zayn, don’t do this,” Yaser said in a pained voice.

 

“I’m sorry, Baba. I love you,” Zayn’s voice cracked and he quickly pulled on his helmet.

 

“You’re going to pay for this, Payne. For taking our son away, for ruining our life,” Yaser yelled. “And everything else going on in Lincoln that you’re doing. The omegas you’re hurting. You’re going to pay. I won’t stop until you’re behind bars.”

 

“Good luck with it, Malik,” Liam drawled in a bored voice and then got on his bike and Zayn climbed on behind him. “And don’t act like such high and mighty good people when you just forced your son to become homeless for choosing his child over your ignorance. Fuck you.”

 

Zayn clung tightly to Liam and let his helmet cover up his tears. Liam squeezed his hand in a familiar fashion and then they were off. Zayn couldn’t even look behind himself to see his parents expressions, which he knew would be devastated, or the home and town he was leaving behind.

 

 

**

 

 

“Are you okay?”

  
  
Zayn took a shaky breath and nodded as he took a moment to stabilize himself. His hands were wrapped around Liam’s bike’s handlebars and he was fighting back dizziness and nausea. His face was still covered in tears and he had no idea what the hell was going on. This night had taken such a drastic turn. Much like his life had over the past few months since the moment he’d seen Liam at that stoplight.

 

“Zayn,” Liam murmured and turned him around slowly. “You’re going to be okay.”

 

“I don’t think I am,” Zayn broke down into tears and fell into Liam’s arms. The alpha hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. “My parents… my own parents… they kicked me out. They don’t love me.”

 

“They’ll realize their mistake. They do love you,” Liam reassured him and rubbed his back. “Give it time. You made the right choice right now for your own safety and the baby’s.”

 

“I left the family that loves me and now I’m all alone. Did I really make the right choice? Nobody loves me or wants me around here. I’m just here because you’ll protect your child,” Zayn said shakily.

 

“You still can’t see it Zayn,” Liam sighed. “This isn’t just for the baby.” Zayn was about to say something but he suddenly felt a surge of nausea and he turned around and vomited all over the grass. They were still parked outside the Vipers den and Harry and the others had gone inside while Zayn had needed a moment to himself. As he threw up, Liam crouched beside him and rubbed his back soothingly.

 

Then he helped Zayn up and guided him into the house with an arm around his waist. Liam told him to go the bathroom and Zayn looked wearily at the other Vipers in the lounge who looked at him with icy expressions. He couldn’t give a fuck. He went into the bathroom down the hall and washed his face and rinsed out his mouth.

 

He looked into the mirror and flinched at how pale he looked. His eyes were lighter than ever in their gold shade and his hair was a complete mess. Zayn pulled off his tie and then rolled up his sleeves and popped a few buttons before going back out of the bathroom. As soon as he was outside he was pushed into a wall and he reeled a little. Noah was standing in front of him angrily. Zayn felt anger surge in his body and he glared at the blonde omega.

 

“What the fuck do you want?” Zayn snapped.

 

“Why are you back? You were gone and things were back to normal and you suddenly decided you were bored again or something and came back? Is that how pathetic you are or desperate for Liam? He’s not interested. He had his dick down my throat a few days ago so don’t even think he’s interested in you for real,” Noah sneered.

 

“I’m not back for Liam,” Zayn said with a laugh at how pathetic Noah was. “I’m not interested. Have it all you want. If your worth is tied to an alpha’s dick then you’re more pathetic than I thought. I have more important things going on in life. And definitely more self-respect than you who will scurry around Liam like a pathetic rat just waiting for an acknowledgement from him.”

 

Noah grew red in the face and he pushed Zayn to the ground in anger. Zany felt surprised and it grew into panic when he saw Noah’s foot coming to kick him in the stomach. “Noah stop! My baby!” Zayn yelled and wrapped arms around his stomach. Noah paused in shock and Zayn quickly got up.

 

“Baby?” Noah said slowly. “Whose baby is it?”

 

“Why do you think I’m here?” Zayn asked tiredly.

 

“Liam’s? Is it Liam’s?” Noah asked hysterically and shoved Zayn back again.

 

“Yes you bastard!” Zayn screamed. “Now get your hands off me!”

 

“How fucking dare you,” Noah spat and he looked manic. “Why Liam?!” He sounded crazed but Zayn could sense the underlying hurt and he felt slightly bad for the omega. Noah was just in love with Liam and this probably wasn’t what he wanted to hear.

 

“I didn’t want this to happen either. But now it has and I’m trying to wrap my head around it. I don’t want any drama with you Noah,” Zayn said.

 

“You could have any alpha you want in North Side yet you had to take Liam. Your privileged North Side self couldn’t resist taking away Liam from South Side omegas like me,” Noah said in anger.

 

“Noah. Leave the Malik omega alone before Boss tears you to shreds for even looking at him funny,” a Viper said as he came up behind them with a beer in his hand.

 

“I’d rather rearrange his smug face,” Noah spat.

 

“It’s not worth it. Boss is blind for this omega’s pretty face,” the Viper scoffed.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you people? Not everything revolves around sex. I’m not here for Liam, and Liam is not into me. There’s bigger issues going on right now,” Zayn said angrily. “Your prejudice against me is tiresome and simply stupid. And I have no time for it.”

 

“Then why the fuck don’t you just go back to your big house and privileged life omega?” Another Viper asked as he joined them. Zayn felt ganged up but he held his ground and glared back at them. But before he could say anything he heard footsteps.

 

“What the fuck is going on here?” Zayn looked over to see Harry making his over with a suspicious expression.

 

“Just wondering why this omega keeps snaking his way back over here,” one of the beta Vipers said with a shrug.

 

“Oh shut up Terry. I heard what you said to him. Liam is gonna love this,” Harry said as he took Zayn’s hand and the others paled a little.

 

“Uh, no. I don’t care. You don’t need to tell Liam,” Zayn said quickly as Harry tugged him towards the backyard.

 

“I do. I’m sick of how some of the Vipers are acting recently and completely disobeying Liam’s orders,” Harry said and he stopped as they reached the back patio where Liam was smoking with a few of the Vipers. “Liam, You wanna get that little motherfucker Noah in check or should I? And while we’re at it maybe Terry and K.J. need a talking to as well,” Harry said.

 

“What do you mean?” Liam asked and his eyes flickered to Zayn and he looked him over as if checking for any harm.

 

“Bianca, can you go bring those three fuckers out here?” Harry asked the girl to his right. She nodded and handed Harry her cigarette before going inside.

 

“What did they do?” Liam asked with barely contained anger and came over to Zayn to draw him close and search his face for an answer.

 

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Zayn sighed. “Harry is being dramatic.”

 

“That shit isn’t taken lightly around here,” Harry said with a raised brow as there were a few growls and loud voices before a few pairs of footsteps came out.

 

“Boss, we were just kidding around. Styles is acting like some childish snitch,” Terry said.

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Liam bellowed and everyone silenced. “Did you touch Zayn?”

 

“I didn’t touch him. Swear on my Ma’s life,” the other guy, K.J. said.

 

“Ask little goldilocks here,” Harry said with a nod to Noah as he fell onto the sofa and lit up a cigarette. Zayn glared at him because he was feeling extremely uncomfortable as Harry started unnecessary drama.

 

“Zayn, what did Noah do?” Liam asked in an even voice although his eyes were flickering dangerously.

 

“Nothing,” Zayn said quickly and shot Noah an annoyed look because this was all his fault and he didn’t deserve Zayn’s protection.

 

“Terry,” Liam said without taking his eyes off Zayn. “What did Noah do?”

 

“Uh- he threw the Malik kid to the ground and went to kick him in the stomach,” Terry answered and cleared his throat awkwardly.

 

Liam’s eyes flickered silver for a second and his face was covered in rage. Zayn shook his head and grabbed Liam’s arm to stop him but the alpha turned around slowly. “Look at me. Every single one of you look at me!” Liam’s voice boomed angrily and it was so silent Zayn could hear the crickets chirping.

 

“Zayn is carrying my baby,” Liam said and Zayn saw every single Viper’s face get covered in shock. “And I am saying this once and only _once._ If any of you has a problem with him or my child, get the fuck out of my house right now and don’t _ever_ show me your face again. You can leave behind the Viper bandanas too. Zayn has my complete protection and my child is someone I will prioritize over each and every one of you. Touch Zayn again, _look_ at him the wrong way again and I will cut your limbs off and then leave you bleeding out down by the beach. This is my final fucking warning. You’re either behind me and this baby, and therefore Zayn, or you can fuck off and I don’t care how long we’ve known each other or how long you’ve been a Viper.”

 

There was pin drop silence for a second and then one of the Vipers, a guy covered in face tattoos and a scar over his bald head spoke up. “You’ve got my support, Boss. Congrats on the kid. God knows we need some good news around here. And if Malik is carrying your baby then he’s one of us. He’s got our protection and I’ll gladly help bury anyone who tries to threaten the baby.”

 

Liam nodded at the man and then looked around at the Vipers who all stayed put and some gave nods to Liam and Zayn and Sasha and Lena grinned widely and smiled at Zayn. Then Liam squeezed Zayn’s hand and pulled him closer with an arm around his waist. “Harry, make sure Noah is gone within the next five minutes. I don’t wanna see his face ever again. Him and his brother are both dead as far as I’m concerned.”

 

“Liam!” Noah said in panic. “I was just in shock. I didn’t mean it. I’m in pre-heat and not thinking clearly  -”

 

“Harry,” Liam said again more angrily although he wouldn’t look at Noah. “Get him the fuck out before I say something I don’t want to.”

 

“Let’s go,” Harry said all too happily and grabbed Noah’s arm to lead him to the door. “You’re way past your expiration date sweetie.”

 

“Wait!” Noah was saying but Harry had tugged him away and Zayn just sighed and stared down at the ground.

 

“You good?” Liam asked Zayn quietly. Zayn nodded and Liam took his hand and started walking back inside. They went upstairs to Liam’s room and Liam told him to get settled while he found him clothes. Zayn sat on the edge of the bed with folded hands and felt anxiety swimming through his blood.

 

“Here. Change,” Liam said and handed him a t-shirt and sweats. “You need some rest.”

 

Zayn looked up at Liam and then around the room and remembered the last time he’d been in here. When this baby had been conceived. Liam’s rut. The passion and intensity between them those few days had made Zayn believe it was something that would last forever. When Liam had uttered ‘tell me you’re mine Zayn’ and Zayn had whispered back  ‘yours,’ he had truly believed that Liam meant those words and he meant them forever. He’d fallen in love with Liam in between the passionate lovemaking and soft words. And now he was here under such fucked up circumstances. Liam definitely did not love him and they had this baby to worry about.

 

Liam started unbuttoning his shirt for him and Zayn watched him quietly lifting his arms like a mannequin when Liam moved them. He was shirtless and he felt so exposed and vulnerable. Liam touched fingers to his bare stomach and his expression was so raw. Something like awe, happiness, worry and confusion mixed together. Zayn felt tears gather in his eyes as he looked down at the alpha that his heart belonged to and who had caused him so much pain.

 

“I love you,” Zayn croaked in a broken voice. “God help me but I still do.”

 

“Zayn,” Liam murmured and he lifted the omega by the hips as if he weighed nothing and he lay Zayn down on the bed and kissed him lightly.

 

“Why don’t you love me?” Zayn asked in a whispered voice that came out so vulnerable it made his body burn.

 

“I can’t,” Liam sighed in a tired voice and pushed Zayn’s hair off his forehead and looked him in the eyes. “What you are to me can’t be described in words. And those three words are something I just can’t say.”

 

“Okay,” Zayn replied in a broken whisper and he turned away so his back was to Liam.

 

“Zayn,” Liam said and wrapped arms around him from behind so he could pull Zayn closer and kiss the side of his face. “I say that only because it will bring you nothing but pain in the end.”

 

“What if it doesn’t?” Zayn asked and closed his eyes. “What if we get everything we want and more?”

 

“The world is not that kind,” Liam murmured and kissed his neck gently. “But I promise that I will protect you and our baby with my life.”

 

“We can’t let anyone harm our baby, Liam,” Zayn whispered. “So many people want this child dead and despise its existence. But we can’t let them harm the baby. Promise me it will all be okay.”

 

“I promise. I swear,” Liam replied and placed a protective hand over Zayn’s stomach. “I won’t let this fucked up city take another child or person I care about away from me again.” Zayn knew Liam was referencing Ruth and her baby so he turned around and tucked his face into Liam’s chest and sighed as Liam’s strong arms held him tightly.

 

“I’m so scared,” Zayn whispered.

 

“I’ve got you Zayn. From now on, I’ve always got you,” Liam replied and held him tightly as Zayn started drifting off to sleep. He was in in the beginning stages of his sleep when he felt some movement and he opened his eyes a crack to see Liam bending down to kiss his stomach.

 

“I will burn this world to ashes if it tries to harm you or your father. Your beautiful, incredible father,” Liam whispered and then he stood up and left the room.

 

 

**

 

 

Zayn lay there for a few seconds in tears that he couldn’t explain and then he heard the sound of a piano and it made him sit up in bed. He thought he was hallucinating for a second but then it continued so he exited the room as quietly as he could and he made his way downstairs. Zayn paused on the stairs where he had a good look at the living room and could see Liam playing the piano. He was still in his button down shirt and black dress pants from the party but his sleeves were rolled up. He was completely engrossed in playing and Zayn sat down on the stairs and watched him. He had never seen Liam look so exposed. Zayn felt almost like he shouldn’t be watching, like he was intruding. But then Liam started signing and Zayn’s heart skipped a beat and he just sat there and watched.

 

_“Fault her further on. All her flaws were gone..”_

Liam’s voice was breathtaking and Zayn felt his body tremble a little as he watched the alpha.

 

_“Covered in everything, coveted all at once. Everything covering, everything all at once.”_

Liam’s eyes closed and Zayn leaned his head back against the wall as he continued to watch the man he loved so terrifyingly much sing.

 

_“But I would fake, I would hate, I would break every inch of my love. But I would fake, I would hate, I would break every inch of my love. Every inch of my love.”_

Zayn felt tears rush out of his eyes and start streaming down his face as he listened to the words Liam was singing in such a heartbreakingly beautiful voice. The alpha’s voice was raw and his face was betraying some emotions he rarely every showed. He looked devastated and haunted as he sang.

 

_“Halt her collarbone, all her haunts were home. Covered in everything, coveted all at once. Everything covering, everything all at once.”_

 

Zayn closed his own eyes as he let Liam’s voice and the sound of the piano envelop him in a cloud of emotions and his heart felt like it was crying tears of its own.

 

_“And I saw the peaks on my own, that you probably meant for us. And I tore the fear from my bones, that you probably never lost. And I saw the peaks on my own that you probably meant for us. And I tore the fear from my bones that you probably never lost.”_

Zayn opened his eyes and looked at Liam who was staring across the room from himself and singing as his eyes betrayed a pain that he usually hid so well. Zayn wanted to sob out loud for his own heartbreak and whatever pain it was that Liam was going through that made him so open and raw right now in solitude when he was usually so cold.

 

_“But I would fake, I would hate, I would break every inch of my love. But I would fake, I would hate, I would break every inch of my love. But I would fake, I would hate, I would break every inch of my love. Every inch of my love…”_

Liam’s voice was laden with dark emotions and devastation as he finished off the song. Zayn covered his mouth to muffle his own cries. He then stood up and hurried back to the bedroom. Hearing Liam sing those words was like pouring salt into his own wounds and making his heartbreak feel fresh again. But it also confused and broke him even further because it gave him a look into Liam’s heart and it was nothing but devastation that poured out.

 

 

 

**

 

 

“I do understand why you did it though. And I love you for the strength and bravery you continue to show.”

 

Zayn smiled and blinked back his tears as he walked into the kitchen in the Vipers den. He had woken up a little while ago and called Louis  first thing because he didn’t want to leave his best friend feeling betrayed after how supportive he had been.

 

“I love you Lou. And even if my parents don’t take me back I will be back to North Side soon. It’s home,” Zayn replied and settled onto a bar stool. Harry gave him a smile as he sipped some coffee and he pushed over a clear cup with a greenish looking juice.

 

“You talking to that sexy omega friend of yours?” Harry asked with a grin.

 

“Ew. Is that the shameless beta Viper?” Louis scoffed from the other end. Zayn giggled and nodded at Harry who smirked.

 

“Invite him over,” Harry said.

 

“Tell him to fuck off,” Louis sniffed. “I’ve got standards. And Zaynie I love you but I gotta go. I’ll call you later yeah?”

 

“No worries babe. I love you too,” Zayn replied with a smile and shut his phone. “You got a charger Harry? I came here only with the clothes on my back, my phone and a credit card.”

 

“Your parents were really heartless huh?” Harry said and pulled a charger out of a plug on the wall and handed it to Zayn. Zayn just shrugged as a rock formed in his throat. He couldn’t speak about his parents.

 

“By the way, how do you know a Maxwell Grey?” Harry asked.

 

“I don’t. Why?” Zayn asked and sipped the juice before choking on the bitter taste and shoving it away.

 

“Drink it all. Your skinny ass needs the vitamins. And no specific reason, but did you have a bad encounter at a club recently?” Harry asked.

 

“No…” Zayn said slowly but then the night he had gotten attacked in a club by that strange alpha sprang back to him. “Maybe… a few weeks back. Why?”

 

Harry just winked at him and shoved the juice forward. “Drink up.”

 

“Do you have strawberries? I don’t have many cravings but the one thing I do crave all the time these days is strawberries with a spoon of Nutella,” Zayn said with a smile.

 

“As long as you’re not craving weird shit like fried pickles with peanut butter ‘cus I can’t help you there,” Harry grinned and turned around to make Zayn a bowl of what he’d requested. “Here. I gotta check out some stuff out back but Liam is in the garage if you need someone.”

 

Zayn picked up his bowl and went outside. The weather was really nice, sun shining and a light breeze in the air. Zayn walked around to the garage and found Liam working on his bike which was lying sideways on the ground. He was working on changing the tire, his body covered in dirt and grease. Zayn went closer to him and smiled cautiously when Liam looked up. Liam smiled back at him and gave Zayn’s hip a light squeeze as he passed him. Zayn hopped onto the table covered in tools and popped a strawberry covered in the Nutella into his mouth.

 

“Feeling okay?” Liam asked.

 

“I had some morning sickness but that’s normal for me now. I have hyperemesis gravidarum which is a condition where you have severe vomiting and weight loss during the pregnancy. My medication and pregnancy vitamins are all at home. I’ll need them,” Zayn said.

 

“Write down the names of the medication you need and anything else and I’ll get it for you. You don’t need to grab it from home. It’s not safe,” Liam said.

 

“Well I would love to have MacBook, my Beats headphones, my sketchbook and charcoals, my memory foam pillow, my La Mer moisturizer and my comfy Ugg slippers but I guess I should learn to humble myself,” Zayn said with a small grin. Liam shook his head although he was smiling.

 

“I’ll get that stuff for you,” Liam said and wiped his hands on a towel. “Write it down.”

 

“It’ll cost you a few bucks,” Zayn said and nudged his foot into Liam’s leg.

 

“I once paid close to a million to win you in an auction. You underestimate me troublemaker,” Liam said with a grin and wiped a bit of Nutella from Zayn’s mouth and licked his thumb clean. Zayn flushed and felt his heart race.

 

“I still don’t get why,” Zayn murmured. Liam just picked up his hand and kissed his palm on the inside and then went back to his bike. There were some footsteps outside the garage and Zayn looked up to see a group of people entering. The white bandanas on their wrists or heads was evidence of who they were. By now Zayn knew most of them by face.

 

“Morning, Boss,” one of them said and Liam looked over and his face became stony again.

 

“Morning. Need something this early?” Liam asked and tossed away the rag before leaning beside Zayn on the table and crossing his arms. Zayn nibbled on his strawberry and stared into his bowl.

 

“We came to say a few words,” a red headed beta girl said.

 

“Okay,” Liam said and waited for them to proceed.

 

“We just wanted to apologize for last night and how some idiots like Terry and K.J. acted. Although no one claims responsibility for that little snake Noah who clearly went on his brother. Not all of us think like that. Malik is an alright kid. And if he’s having your baby then he’s one of us. We’ve got your back, Malik’s back and the baby’s,” the guy Zayn recognized as Rio said.

 

“Good,” Liam simply replied and placed his hand on Zayn’s knee. “Zayn is my responsibility and if I’m not around then I expect you guys to protect him with your life, like you would each other and me.”

 

“We will,” another guy replied. “You’ll never have to doubt our loyalty again.”

 

“And this is for Zayn,” Marcus said and gave him a small smile as he strode forward. He handed Zayn a bundle of black and Zayn took it cautiously before holding it up. He smiled when he realized it was a baby sized leather jacket with a silver Viper snake on the back.

 

“This is cute,” Zayn laughed and looked up at the group of people in front of him. There was no menace on their faces or hate in their eyes. Many of them were looking at Liam with respect and some were smiling at Zayn.

 

“A little Viper would be the best thing right now. Haven’t had a little kid running around here in forever,” a tall Viper said. “We’ve got your back kid.”

 

“Thank you,” Zayn replied softly and he felt Liam squeeze his knee.

 

“Thanks guys,” Liam added. “The Morellos already know about the baby and they will do something, I just know it. We need to be careful.”

 

“If they try to come for this baby I would just like full permission to burn the Morellos down,” Sasha called out loudly. Everyone laughed and the mood was getting lighter but then there was the sound of a loud engine ripping down the driveway. A bike parked haphazardly and then a figure came running towards them. Zayn recognized the girl as Bianca from last night.

 

“Boss! Somethings happened,” she said breathlessly as she stopped.

 

“What?” Liam asked quickly, on high alert.

 

“Lincoln PD are swarming Wolf’s and driving up and down downtown. There’s an arrest warrant out… for Harry,” Bianca said with wide eyes.

 

“What?” Liam asked in shock. “Why?”

 

“In connection with the missing omegas, specifically for Priya Grewal, the 17 year old daughter of Ajay Grewal the senior partner in that law firm Grewal Holts in North Side. She was the second omega to go missing. Police have CCTV footage showing Harry near the movie theatre where she went missing and it’s just a coincidence ‘cus Harry was there to collect some money from some North Side fuckers who were snaking on us. They obviously pounced on it ‘cus they need any Viper to blame,” Bianca explained in a rush.

 

“That’s ridiculous!” Liam yelled. “They have no grounds!”

 

“Well they’re searching all over South Side for him. Chief Malik is on a witch hunt. Its nuts. Harry needs to go to the safe house right now,” Bianca urged. Zayn felt his stomach drop. His dad had been suspecting the Vipers of being behind the missing omegas for a while as ridiculous as it was, but this was probably his anger at Liam taking Zayn.

 

“Bianca, get Harry. Mason, Sasha, Samir… meet me outside in 5 minutes. Everyone else, go straight to the safe house right now. They’re starting with Harry but they’ll take anyone. We’ll meet up there and discuss what’s next,” Liam said. “Marcus watch Zayn for a bit. I’m gonna have Zayn go to the safe house as well.”

  
  
“Liam, let me talk to my dad. I can get him to call this off,” Zayn said in a rush.

 

“No. He won’t listen. And I need you safe.” Liam took Zayn’s face in his hands. “You and the baby. I need you safe. Okay?” Zayn nodded and Liam kissed his forehead quickly which left Zayn a little shocked but he hopped off the table and followed Marcus inside the house. Everything was a little chaotic as people hurried around, and bikes started up outside. Harry was looking angry as he rushed outside. Zayn felt guilt burn in his stomach. This was all his fault.

 

He sat on the sofa quietly as everyone cleared away and bikes drove away loudly. Marcus was talking into his phone rapidly across the room and Zayn pulled his legs up to quell his nausea. A few minutes later Liam walked in fully dressed, leather jacket on and bandanna around his head.

 

“Am I coming with you?” Zayn asked. Liam took his hands and sat on the table in front of him.

 

“Zayn, I need to go downtown and sort some of this shit out. You’re going to wait here for a bit and then Sasha is going to come back for you and drive you somewhere safe. This den is safe too but we have an inclination the LPD know about it. You’ll go to our safehouse where Harry is and I’ll be there in a few hours. But you need to stay there and promise me you’ll be safe,” Liam said and cupped his face with one hand, his eyes full of concern.

 

“I promise,” Zayn whispered and moved forward to hug Liam. The alpha held him tightly and pressed a kiss to Zayn’s neck before he moved back and cupped Zayn’s face in his hands.

 

“A few hours okay? I’ll be back in a few hours and I don’t want to see this pretty golden eyes full of sadness,” Liam murmured.

 

“Come back in one piece. This baby needs you. It’s your priority right?” Zayn said softly.

 

“The baby and you,” Liam replied and then pressed a heated kiss to Zayn’s lips. He then untied his bandanna from his head and tied it around Zayn’s wrist securely. The gesture wasn’t something to be taken lightly and Zayn’s stomach warmed. “See you in a bit troublemaker.”

 

“See you Viper,” Zayn whispered back and Liam smiled and kissed him again before he exited the room quickly as a few other Vipers appeared by the door. "I love you," Zayn whispered into the empty room. It was deathly silent after that as Zayn sat by himself, Marcus having disappeared God knows where. Zayn was going crazy when Marcus finally walked back in.

 

“Zayn, there’s someone near the gate, I can tell from the security cameras. I think it’s Val. He’s here to stay with us. I just need to let him in. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Don’t move,” Marcus said and gave him a reassuring smile before he left. Zayn sat there uneasy for a few minutes but then ten whole minutes passed and Marcus wasn’t back so he got up and went over to the front door.

 

Zayn stepped onto the porch and saw a bike parked on the driveway but no one else in sight. “Marcus?” Zayn called out but there was no answer. Then he heard loud footsteps and he turned to his right, his heart pounding and omega instincts on high. A man in a black jacket and white bandana wrapped around his head rounded the corner. He looked familiar like maybe Zayn had seen him at Wolf’s or around Liam.

 

“Malik,” the man said. “We gotta go. Police is on their way here and Boss asked me to move you now.”

 

“No,” Zayn said slowly. “Sasha was supposed to be coming here in a half hour to pick me up. Who are you?”

 

“Sasha’s been stopped on the highway by the LPD. Boss called me and asked me to move you quickly before the police got here. Come on! We don’t have time!” He said and grabbed Zayn’s hand to tug him to the bike.

 

“But… where’s Marcus?” Zayn asked.

 

“He already left,” the man explained. “He opened the gate for me and when I told him Sasha had been stopped he had to rush out. Shit is hitting the fan right now.”

 

“I don’t… I’ll wait for Sasha,” Zayn said as an uneasy feeling filled his stomach.

 

“Stop being so fucking difficult! We’re all getting arrested left and right because of your dad so for the love of God do what I say because I’d rather not get my eyes plucked out from Boss because of you,” the man snapped. Guilt filled him at the realization that all the Vipers were arrested and having to flee because his dad was hell bent on them being the omega kidnappers, and getting revenge for Zayn. Maybe that was why he quietly got on the bike behind this man. Zayn touched Liam’s bandanna and took a deep breath. One hand was on his stomach as the man kicked his bike to life and they drove off.

 

They drove down the cliffs and took some strange back routes that Zayn had never seen. He had no idea where this safe house was so he trusted this man to be taking him there. Soon they were driving through the suburban side of South Side and passing through streets lined with houses and people. He’d never seen this side of South Side before. Then Zayn saw some graffiti of the letter ‘M’ on buildings and the phrase ‘prima la famiglia’ which meant family first and he knew it was the Morello tag line. This didn’t feel right. Maybe they had to pass through here to get to the safe house?

 

They seemed to be slowing down as they approached what looked like a restaurant and the Viper driving him pulled around back of the building and stopped in an empty parking lot. He got off the bike and punched something into his phone. Zayn got off the bike slowly and looked around wondering where they were when he heard a door being banged opened. Zayn looked to his right and felt like he had been slapped across his face. He stumbled back and grabbed onto the bike behind him to stabilize himself.

 

“Alex?” Zayn whispered in shock as the grey-eyed tall alpha strode over to him with a hard face.

 

“We good?” The Viper who had driven him asked. Alex nodded and tossed him an envelope. Zayn watched with wide eyes and a shaky breath as the Viper pocketed the envelope and got back on his bike. He kicked it to life and drove away leaving Zayn stumbling again.

 

“Alex…” Zayn whispered again as the alpha came to a stop near him. “What’s going on here? Why are you here?”

 

Alex said nothing but just watched him with cold eyes. The door swung open behind him again and a group of guys laughing loudly wandered outside. “Lei e pazza!” One of the guys was howling with laughter as they walked out. They all had an ‘M’ tattoo on their neck. They paused behind Alex and looked at Zayn curiously.

 

“What’s going on Antonio?” One of the men asked. Zayn felt flabbergasted. Who the fuck was Antonio?

 

“Isn’t this that Malik boy?” Another asked as he peered at Zayn. “The one who caused that drama on Hickory?”

 

“Antonio’s bitch,” another cackled and they all laughed. Alex looked over at them and they all silenced.

 

“Seriously, what’s going on Antonio?” A guy from behind asked.

 

“Alex… why are they calling you Antonio?” Zayn asked quietly.

 

“Name’s not Alex,” Alex murmured and continued staring at him.

 

“You…” Zayn said slowly as everything started clicking in place. The side of town they were in. The men with the Morello tattoo in front of him. The alpha Morellos who had attacked him during his heat and mentioned an Antonio. No. it couldn’t be. How the fuck was this happening?

 

“Antonio?” Zayn asked shakily.

 

“Morello,” Alex finished for him. Zay couldn’t breathe. He started moving backwards slowly. He needed to run. He needed to fucking _run._

“Get him,” Alex said to the others and turned around to go back inside. The other Morello boys looked at Zayn and two of them came forward. Zayn turned around and started to run.

 

“You really tried,” one of the Morello boys cackled and grabbed him around his waist lifting him off his feet. Zayn screamed and started thrashing. He kicked the man behind him, bit his arm, did whatever he could. But he continued dragging him back. Zayn screamed for help as he was dragged inside the building, but nothing. They entered a dimly lit room and Zayn continued screaming hysterically and trying to pull free but then a slap landed on his face. He looked up in shock to see Alex in front of him with fiery eyes.

 

Alex grabbed Zayn’s neck and pressed his thumb to a nerve on the back and Zayn went limp as a cool feeling went down his spine. “Submit,” Alex said in his alpha voice and Zayn sank to the ground, unable to move.

 

“You’re going to regret everything you ever did to me baby,” Alex whispered and nipped Zayn’s neck before he picked him up and tossed him into another dark room and shut the door, locking it from outside.

 

Zayn lay there on the ground, unable to speak, unable to move. His tears continued to slip down his face and he looked at the white bandanna on his wrist. All he could of think of was the last words Liam said to him. He hadn’t been able to keep himself or their baby safe.

 

“I’m sorry Liam,” Zayn thought, blinded by shocked tears. “I won’t be seeing you in a few hours. I probably won’t be seeing you ever again.”

 

 

 

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH. Okay. I know I'm gonna get attacked because I just don't let poor zaynie BREATHE. I'm horrible. I know. I'm so sorry. But I need to get serious for a second and stress as heavily as I can that the story is about to get DARK. like some major dark plot points are about to come up. this isn't a light glittery story, as I've said from the start it's a dark violent story and that continues. there will be heavy triggering material. But while I say that i will also assure you that there is NO rape (i know some people were concerned). Like that is one thing I can't ever include. But there is heavy violence, assault and more dark subject matter to increase as we head into the second half of the story. This is the middle point, an intermission. So if handling the first half was hard for you I highly urge you reconsider continuing with the story, or just be careful. But also wow, we're at the halfway mark!! 
> 
> Anyways, what did you think of the chapter? We started off in a heavy mood, it started to get better when ziam were starting to get soft with each other again and then bam. ALSO did any of you ever think or predict that Alex was a Morello? I hid it very carefully but the few hints I dropped if you pay attention were: When Zayn was attacked by the Morellos on the road before his heat, they were talking in Italian and they basically said "this is Antonio's omega", "let's take him to Antonio" and "they're not mated but the boy is his obsession" and then remember Alex suspiciously went out of town right after? And this chapter Alex slipped up and said 'bye' to someone on the phone in Italian. Plus his insane hate for the Vipers. Other than that I was veryyy careful in hiding his identity but I've planned on him being a Morello since day one. More will be explained about Alex in the next chapter. But what did y'all think of that? What do you think Liam is gonna do now? Shit's getting crazier. 
> 
> Another thing I wanna touch on is, tricia and yaser's reactions. It was very hard for me to include their negative reactions because I hate fics where tricia or especially yaser are portrayed in racist ways where they are angry, violent or hate Zayn being gay etc. and thus I've always portrayed them as positive and amazing parents in my fics (which im 100% sure they are in real life too). But since this fic is sooo much more complicated, I hope you guys know that they are great parents but this was such a fucked up situation. Their son got knocked up by a criminal and their biggest enemy and ran away with him. they're really really hurt right now but they'll come around.
> 
> As always I love you guys soo soo much, thanks for always reading and supporting. Please let me know what you think or ask me any questions, i promise I will try and respond to everyone this time. And once again, no idea when I will update next as life is hectic but I try to write when I can. I am very excited for this second half though because I love dark stuff :) THANK YOU. LOVE YOU. xoxo.
> 
> p.s. who do you hate more? Alex (Antonio) or Noah. I wish I could do a poll here lmao.
> 
> \--  
> Urdu:  
> -tum mar kyun nahi jaate bhenchod saale soor ki ulaad : Why don't you die already you sister-fucking son of a pig (a colourful string of swear words in Urdu that zee said to alex lmao)  
> -Ya Allah : Oh Allah  
> -Meri jaan : my jaan/my life
> 
> \--
> 
> Songs:  
> -Somebody Else by the 1975 (this was used last chapter but it plays again briefly when Zee tells Li about the baby and they makeout  
> -Alps by Novo Amor and Ed Tullett - Liam sings it on the piano (IF YOU DON'T KNOW OF THIS SONG ALREADY GO LISTEN TO IT AND IT WILL GIVE YOU MOTHERFUCKING GOOSEBUMPS IT'S BEAUTIFUL). This song's lyrics sound very random at first but they are basically about self-destruction and how one can kill what/who they love, their love is destructive. Emotion takes over all reason. This is basically Liam and how he feels that his love (which hasn't been said explicitly yet) will destroy Zayn and thus he keeps it withdrawn. But I think it's obvious that Liam loves Zayn, his troublemaker, so fucking much. 
> 
> \--
> 
> random fact: When Liam was 'coincidentally' outside Zayn's class when Alex was being a jackass, it wasn't a coincidence, Liam had been keeping an eye on Zayn to make sure he was safe. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Love you all. <3


	8. Iman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It has been very very long. 3-4 months, i know. I am very aware of how long I left you all hanging. And I'm very very sorry. If you follow me on tumblr you'll have seen me talk about it a little there. I can't really get into it but life has been not great these past few months. Shitty things happened and my mental health went to shit. Anyways I can't get into that but I did keep writing here and there to distract myself and finished the chapter a few weeks ago but haven't had time to edit because despite life being messy school and work go on and take up all my time. I promise that I am finishing this fic and there's only 2 chapters left now (it's a 10 chapter fic) but I have NO idea when I'll find time to write and for my own health's sake I'm gonna take it slow. Please don't ask me constantly for updates, I can just promise I will try my best to not take too long and this fic WILL be completed. I appreciate the IMMENSE patience and kindness most of you showed these past few months, thank you. This fic will finish but it might be slow. I hope that's okay. Anyways, love you guys thank you so so much for continuing to support and love my writing. This fic is almost at 600 kudos and that is mind-blowing! I'll talk more in the end notes I will let you read this 35k chap now :)
> 
> p.s. ignore any errors as i did one quick edit to get it out for you guys. 
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNINGS PLEASE READ: okay this chapter is dark and will probably be triggering for majority of people reading. There is sexual assault, physical violence, crude language, abuse of power dynamics, gun violence, murder, and a huge one which was tough to even include: some mentions of child abuse (only mentions no actual depictions but read carefully or skip if that is triggering). i've said from the beginning this fic is dark and this will be the darkest chapter. don't read it if any the previous ones made you uncomfortable. take care of yourselves. if you can't read the chap but wanna know what happened, scroll to the end notes i'll leave a quick summary.

 

 

_“Zayn, come down please.”_

_His hand paused its rapid fluttering over the paper he was shading a dark rose on. He stubbed his cigarette in his crystal ashtray which was shaped like a dragon. One of his most prized possessions. A gift from Niall. He sighed and made his way over to the intercom on his wall which had just echoed his mom’s voice through the room._

_“What for?” Zayn asked as he pressed the button to speak and then walked towards his tall mirror to adjust his hair._

_“Come down. No questions,” Tricia replied sternly from the speaker.  Zayn sighed and grabbed a hoodie to tug onto his body. His Nike sweats hung low on his hips and the zipper of his hoodie was open, his feet bare, as he made his way downstairs. Humming a song stuck in his head (thanks to Niall and his new obsession with Billie Eilish)._

_“Yes, Mama?” Zayn said in a sing song voice as he walked into the living room with his hands stuffed in his pockets. His parents sat on the long white sofa on one end and another person sat on the blue velvet armchair across from them. Zayn paused as his gaze fell on this stranger. Tall and well-built, muscles bulging out of his white t-shirt and grey eyes that were sharp as they stared at Zayn. The man’s gaze lingered longer than casual, especially on Zayn’s bare torso. Zayn smiled and leaned against the arm of his dad’s side of the sofa and watched the man with a cocked head._

_“This is your new bodyguard. Alex had been a part of my security for a few short weeks but we’re assigning him to take care of you now,” Tricia said. When Zayn looked at his mom she signalled to his clothes and Zayn sighed and zipped his hoodie before settling down between his parents._

_“I’m sorry you got dragged all the way here, Alex was it? I don’t need a bodyguard,” Zayn said simply and fiddled with his necklace as he ran his eyes over the alpha man’s impressive body. What he didn’t say out loud was that he’d appreciate his services elsewhere._

_“Zayn!” Tricia said sternly. “I’m sorry, Alex. Please just ignore Zayn. Zayn, Alex has already been hired. Like it or not but he’s your bodyguard. I just thought it would be good for you to meet.”_

_“We hope you understand how serious this commitment is,” Yaser said as his hand rubbed Zayn’s back. “Our children are worth more than anything in this world to us.”_

_“You can trust me Chief Malik,” Alex said and Zayn shivered at how deep his voice was. “I’ll never let him out of my sight.” Zayn looked over at this man who was now responsible for his well-being and safety. Something about the dark glint in his eyes as he stared at Zayn unblinking seemed dangerous. But it was curiosity that drew Zayn in and he smirked at the man and winked at him._

_**_

_“Your bodyguard takes his job very seriously,” Louis said with a snort in his ear. Zayn rolled his eyes and pushed back into the alpha he was dancing with. Louis and he had drawn the attention of an older alpha at the club a few minutes ago and they’d led him onto the dancefloor to dance with him together._

_“He’s uptight as fuck,” Zayn said and looked over towards the bar where Alex was standing with his arms folded and giving Zayn a steely glare._

_“Dude needs to loosen up,” Louis said._

_“Oh I know how to loosen him up,” Zayn said with a mischievous smirk. Dahlia was swimming through his bloodstream and colouring everything in a purple tint and the alcohol was making his skin tingle with excitement. Alex had been trailing him for a week now and Zayn had spent his time studying the alpha and trying to figure out what would crack his stone like demeanour. The man was like a statue with zero emotions. But Zayn had caught him staring a few too many times and there was always an intense heat that lingered in his eyes when he looked at the omega which would disappear within a few seconds. But Zayn had seen it. And he wanted it._

_“Don’t be fucking stupid,” Louis warned and slapped his head. “Fucking your bodyguard is never a good idea. It’s right up there with fucking your therapist.”_

_“Wildly inaccurate comparison, Lou,” Zayn said with a laugh. “Besides, I’m just gonna have some fun. I wanna see what lies behind that hard exterior. Maybe see what can make him crack.”_

_“Zaynie, one day you’re gonna lose everything at the hands of these motherfucking alphas you take so lightly and I’m gonna regret to say I told you so,” Louis shouted over the music and wrapped his arms around Zayn from behind to hug him and sway together. Zayn hummed and kissed Louis’ arm before looking towards Alex who was still staring at him. Zayn grinned at him through the flashing lights and continued dancing with Louis._

_**_

 

_Leaving the bathroom with a perfume of lavender scented oil behind him, Zayn walked out, tying his Versace robe around his body. He’d been in the bath for an hour soaking his sore muscles after a long game of soccer with Louis, Niall and their other friends. His skin was now clean and soft and his hair freshly washed and dripping over his forehead. He was ready to just collapse on his bed and light up a joint. His parents were away for the weekend and both of his younger sisters were out with their friends. Zayn was just ready to wind down for the night. His plans were interrupted by a knock on the door._

_Zayn groaned and made his way over to the door, expecting Maria or one of the maids out there to ask him if he needed anything before they left. But it wasn’t. Zayn raised his eyebrows at the tall alpha filling his doorframe. Alex’s eyes took their time roaming down his robe clad body as Zayn leaned against the door frame and looked at him._

_“Need something?” Zayn asked._

_“You left your glasses in the car earlier,” Alex said and handed them over, his jaw clenching as his eyes dropped to Zayn’s bare legs_

_“And you came all the way here to drop them off when you could have just given them to me tomorrow morning?” Zayn asked with a small smile and pushed off his door frame to move back into his bedroom._

_“I thought you’d need them,” Alex said and came in slowly. Zayn sat on the edge of his bed and crossed one leg over the other so his robe fell more open and exposed his thighs._

_“Well thanks,” Zayn said and held his hand out for his glasses. When Alex placed them in his palm, Zayn made sure he ran the tips of his fingers under Alex’s hand. “Was that all?” Zayn asked softly and leaned back on his hands._

_“No,” Alex said and took a step closer._

_“No?” Zayn repeated teasingly and made to move back but Alex gripped his knee and stopped him._

_“Don’t play dumb now,” Alex said and moved his hand up slowly, inching closer to the edges of the robe that covered the tops of Zayn’s thighs. Alex’s fingers danced over the edge of the silky material and he stared down at Zayn with heavy lust in his eyes. “I know what you’ve been trying to do these past few days.”_

_“What have I been trying to do?” Zayn asked, playing dumb on purpose. Alex grabbed the tie on Zayn’s silk robe and met his eyes for a second. Zayn heart was thundering in his chest as Alex pulled the knot open easily. His eyes hungrily roamed over Zayn’s body and then he climbed on top of him. Zayn smiled and bit his lip as Alex ran fingers over his cheekbones and lips._

_“Sei bellissimo,” Alex murmured._

_“You speak Italian?” Zayn asked, gasping as Alex kissed his neck._

_“Just a little,” Alex replied. “Did a semester abroad in Italy.”_  


_“How do you say fuck me in Italian?” Zayn asked with a small smirk and ran his hands under Alex’s shirt._

_“Cazzo. You’re going to get me in so much trouble,” Alex muttered and pressed his lips to Zayn’s in a biting kiss. Zayn groaned and his eyes fluttered closed as he let Alex pin his wrists down and ravish his mouth. Consequences be damned. He’d think about it later._

**

 

 

“Tesoro, tesoro, tesoro.”

 

A blinding pain in his head made him clench his eyes shut after opening them for a second. Zayn placed a hand over his eyes for a second and counted to three before opening them again and blinking around at the room. A figure was looming over him and Zayn sat up slowly. The room was spinning around him and the nausea and blinding migraine made it hard to focus on anything. He stabilized himself on his shaky hands and the face of the most vile human came to focus.

 

“Antonio,” Zayn spat in a hoarse voice as he looked at the man crouched in front of him. Antonio grinned and pushed Zayn’s chin up with a finger under his chin.

 

“Si,” Antonio replied and grabbed Zayn’s wrist in a tight grip which made him grit his teeth in pain. Antonio ripped the white bandanna off his wrist and Zayn panicked.

 

“Alex, no,” Zayn said quickly. “Please don’t take that away.”

 

“You like being the Vipers’ little bitch? You like being branded by them? Walking around letting the whole world know that you’re Payne’s whore?” Alex asked in a low growl and grabbed Zayn’s face in a tight grip.

 

“I’d rather be known as a Viper whore than ever willingly have your hand on me again,” Zayn said and pushed Antonio away. The alpha was back on him in a second and pinned Zayn to the hard floor and wrapped a hand around his throat. Zayn froze completely and looked into Antonio’s eyes which were wild with anger.

 

“Shut the fuck up,” the alpha hissed. “I’ll cut your tongue out you little bitch. You’ll never be able to run your mouth again. Besides, I think I like your mouth better when it does the only thing it’s good at.” Antonio thrust his tongue into Zayn’s mouth and kissed him harshly and Zayn almost gagged on the taste of his nicotine covered tongue. Zayn pushed him away and spat in his face leaving Antonio in a fit of rage.

 

“You fucking –” Antonio roared and made to grab him again but Zayn punched him in the face. If Alex, or Antonio, was going to do whatever vile thing he had in mind, Zayn wouldn’t go down without a fight. He had spent so much time locked up in this small dark storage room that he wasn’t sure if hours had passed and he was delusional, or if days had genuinely passed. He had been left water occasionally but other than that he was shaky, starved, dizzy and sick. But he would be damned if he went down without a fight or let this sick bastard harm his baby.

 

“Is that what you want?” Zayn screamed. “I don’t want you so you’ll force yourself on me? What will you do? Rape me? Keep me locked up here and use me for your rut? Use your alpha voice on me to force me to lie still and be obedient in bed? Will that make you feel like a man? Like an alpha? Is that what will reassure your dominance? Well do what you want but you’ll always know deep down that I never wanted it, never wanted you, that I fucking _despise_ you and would never have said yes to you and you’ll never be satisfied. My dad told me once when I cheated on a test in 7th grade that it was up to me to decide if I wanted to cheat my way into accomplishing something and never feel the real satisfaction at knowing that I earned it, versus working hard for something and finding success and knowing that I deserved it. That’s what this is for you. You’ll never have me willingly or with consent. Use your damn alpha voice and force me to lie still for you or take your knot but just know that I fucking hate you and you’re the furthest from what an alpha, a _real_ alpha is supposed to be whose worth isn’t tied to his knot and dominance over an omega but in his ability to earn an omega’s trust and love without that and to protect them before anything. You’re not an alpha, you’re not even human.”

 

Antonio had been staring at him silently as Zayn said everything to his heart’s desire and watched with satisfaction as the alpha’s face hardened more and more. Antonio grabbed Zayn’s face again and gave him an ugly smile. “Run your moth all you want. How does it feel knowing that I could press one nerve on your neck and you’ll turn over for me? Will you want to go back to Payne after you’ve been used like a cheap whore and tossed aside by me and maybe a few more Morellos?”

 

Zayn scoffed and shook his head. “My point proven.”

 

“Keep this act up but all your bratty attitude will evaporate later today. You’ll see,” Antonio said and then he put his hand over Zayn’s stomach and gripped his shirt tightly and grinned before getting up and leaving. Zayn felt his heart leap into his throat and wrapped protective arms around his stomach.

 

“I swear to you meri jaan I won’t let any harm come to you. If it’s my life or yours, I will choose yours. I’ll do anything, let them do anything, if it means I can keep you safe,” Zayn whispered as thick tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

 

**

 

 

“Wake up kid.”

 

Zayn jolted awake as a foot nudged him and he immediately placed a protective hand over his abdomen and stared up at the strange man standing above him. One whiff told him the man was beta and he looked bored as he signalled Zayn to get up. Zayn got up on shaky legs because he was exhausted, hungry and on the verge of vomiting and in no mood to argue. He swayed as he stood but the man grabbed his arm and started pulling him out of the room. Zayn stumbled behind the man and he could hear loud screaming coming from down the dimly lit hallway. It wasn’t English. It was two men arguing and screaming in Italian.

“Vaffanculo!”

 

“I did what had to be done!”

 

Zayn tripped over his feet as the man pulling him along stopped inside a large room that looked like a bar. It was humid and reeked of angry alpha pheromones. Zayn looked through hazy eyes to see Antonio face to face with an older balding man who was crimson in the face. A few other people in the room were standing tense.

 

“Sei una delusione!” The older man barked at Antonio.

 

“Papa!” Antonio yelled in frustration and then his eyes fell on Zayn and he froze a little. “Who brought Malik out?”

“I asked for him to be brought out,” the man, who Zayn realized in surprise must be Antonio’s father, said and signalled Zayn forward. “I wanted to see in person who this omega is that my son is throwing his life and our livelihood away for. The boy you almost ruined us for.” Antonio’s father grabbed Zayn’s face and turned it harshly side to side and tutted in irritation.

 

“One little omega and you couldn’t even control him. It surprises me every day you even turned out to be an alpha,” the man snarled towards Antonio and Zayn couldn’t help his snort.

 

“This is what you’re compensating for Alex? ‘Cus Daddy doesn’t love you?” Zayn sneered and Antonio charged forward and slapped him across the face making Zayn fall to the ground.

 

“Shut your fucking mouth!” Alex roared with a red face. His father sighed and sat down on a chair, his fingers drumming on the table.

 

“You should have just fucked him and given him a mating mark so he’d never have the nerve to run his mouth. But of course you never fucking think.” The girl who had said that was sitting across the table from Antonio’s dad and Zayn recognized her as the alpha girl who had been on Hickory Road when the Morellos had attacked him in his heat.

 

“Stai zitta Angela!” Antonio roared and the girl rolled her eyes. Zayn noticed the air was charged with tension between them, anger flying off in sparks and he had a feeling that there was absolutely no love between these alpha siblings.

 

“There’s no way to fix this. Get rid of him,” Antonio’s dad said with a wave of his hand. “If he goes home and tells his fucking father everything then we have no space left in this city. And don’t even get me started on this boy’s alpha. Payne has ripped South Side to shreds these past three days. Gino and Francesca suffered at his hands because of you. And he is a bigger threat to us than Malik’s parents right now.”

 

“Payne is not his alpha,” Antonio said through gritted teeth.

 

“I’m ashamed to say that Payne is even more of an alpha than you Antonio. You are useless and pathetic. Like your fucking mother you bring nothing to this family but shame,” the Morello alpha leader barked.

 

“You always say that those who disrespect us need to learn their lesson. Ruining him means showing the Maliks and Payne what we’re capable of. He’s carrying Payne’s child too and we need to end it. Besides the price on his head is unbelievable,” Antonio said and tugged Zayn up. “A pregnant omega attracts the kind of clientele we can’t even dream of. The things people are offering for him will make you reconsider calling this a bad decision.”

“How much?” The older Morello asked as he sucked on a cigarette.

 

“Three million just from one. I can drive prices up. My only terms are that after we make a certain amount off him, I get him. I still need to teach him a lesson,” Antonio said.

 

“Fine. I give you only a month. But South Side is a ground of chaos right now so take him to Delta. Now.” Antonio’s dad strode out of the room and a few people immediately followed him. Angela let out a harsh laugh and leaned back in her chair.

 

“Your obsession with this North Side pup has made you lose your mind Antonio. I just hope that Papa realizes his error and sends you back to Florence. You’re so fucking worthless you couldn’t even do the one job we gave you,” Angela said with a smirk and smacked her gum.

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Antonio spat. “Gabriel, get the car.” Antonio grabbed Zayn and tied a black cloth over his eyes and then tied his hands behind his back. Zayn took a shaky inhale and tried to pray his panic away because he had no idea what was about to happen next. He silently told his baby that everything would be alright and let himself be dragged away by Antonio.

 

 

 

**

 

 

“What made you into such an insecure pathetic excuse for a human that you turned into this? Given your family is all sorts of fucked up, but what made you so particularly vile?” Zayn asked as Antonio untied his wrists.

 

“You know Zayn, if you had just behaved like an omega and not been such a manipulative slut this wouldn’t have happened,” Antonio said angrily.

 

“Behave like an omega? What is that supposed to mean? Some outdated gross figment of your imagination that lies on the foundation of misogyny and prejudice? Do you even hear yourself sometimes? It blows my mind that the Vipers are even compared to you guys when they aren’t this disgusting,” Zayn hissed.

 

“Talk all you want. When I have you lined up for a host of alphas from around the world to bid on you to take you to bed and fuck you raw, you won’t have half of these comebacks,” Antonio laughed. “You had the chance to choose me and you didn’t.”

 

“Still wouldn’t,” Zayn retorted and Antonio grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back.

 

“When you’re so ruined that someone won’t even offer a dollar to buy you for the night, I’m going to give you a mating mark and then leave you to die in a brothel somewhere halfway across the country. Maybe I’ll inject you with a lethal amount of that dahlia you love so much first. This Viper bastard inside you will be long dead,” Antonio whispered and then he pulled Zayn towards a building they had parked beside. It was dark outside and they were stood outside a warehouse that was in the middle of nowhere. Zayn wasn’t even sure this was Lincoln.

 

It was cold and dark in the warehouse as they entered. Antonio turned on his phone light to lead the way and Zayn followed along as fear settled in his stomach. Where the hell was he? These past few days had blended into one nightmare and he felt like the day he’d walked away from his parents and left with Liam was decades ago. His parents…. Liam. Did they know? Did anyone even care that he was missing? Were Louis and Niall worried?

Antonio pulled open a few bolts and latches on a door and then pushed Zayn inwards. Zayn fell to the floor and looked up. He froze. In the dimly lit room were girls and boys of different ages, some looked to be teens and some around Zayn’s age, who all looked spooked and delirious, in dirty clothes as they stared at Zayn and Antonio.

 

“Your real place baby,” Antonio leaned down and whispered. “I’ll be seeing you.”

“So it was you guys along?” Zayn said shakily. “The omegas? You sick fuck.”

 

“Questo è ciò che meriti,” Antonio said with a dark smirk. “Arrivederci.”

 

“Alex!” Zayn shouted, feeling hysterical and he darted after the alpha but he had slammed the heavy metal door and Zayn heard the bolts click in place. “Let me out you sick motherfucker! You’re so fucking twisted! I’ll kill you! I swear to God, I will kill you with my bare hands! Let me out!”

“They won’t listen,” a quiet voice said from behind him. Zayn turned around tearfully and saw a dark haired girl in a tattered yellow sundress giving him a small smile although her eyes looked dead. “No one will listen.”

 

“Ya Allah,” Zayn said in a shaky tearful voice. “What is happening?” He sank to his knees with his head in his hands as spots clouded his vision. Before his head hit the ground, everything went dark.

 

 

 

**

 

 

“Hello? Excuse me are you okay?”

 

“Give him some space.”

Zayn opened his eyes slowly and stared up at the ceiling. He had been in some weird dream like state where he had been imagining himself back home again. Not the current home his family lived in. But the house he grew up in on the other side of North Side. His childhood home. He had been dreaming of himself in bed and his mom waking him up as she sang and stroked his hair off his forehead. Before she had become busy as Mayor, his mom had a routine of waking him up every morning with a gentle hand on his face and a soft song on her tongue. Right before him and his sisters would go down to eat their Baba’s French toast. He wanted to be back there. His heart was aching to be back in those simpler times. But he’d woken up here. In this nightmare.

 

“You good?” Zayn sat up slowly and blinked at the girl in front of him who had short hair and wide brown eyes that were blank like every other person in this room. She was around his age and wore a rumpled Hawkings jumper. The reality of the situation hit him. These were the missing omegas that had most of the city in turmoil. The case that had absorbed his dad’s life. The wrongful blame on Liam. Zayn looked around the room and counted around ten omegas in the room, boys and girls both, of different ages all staring at him. The girl in the yellow sundress from before Zayn recognized as Priya, the girl who Harry had been accused of kidnapping.

 

Zayn noticed a boy who looked around 18 asleep in the corner. Zayn recognized him as Trevor. The omega son of a Sergeant on the Lincoln P.D. The boy had gone missing a few weeks ago. What really made him feel sick was the few people who were definitely 17 or younger. These sick bastards were trafficking kids as well.

 

“I feel sick,” Zayn whispered.

 

“You’re pregnant,” the girl in front of him noted and Zayn nodded. She pointed to a door in the corner and Zayn hurried over to find that it was a bathroom. He was surprised and glad that they at least had this. Zayn vomited into the toilet and then flushed it before splashing water on his face from the gritty sink. He exited the bathroom and went straight to the corner of a room and sank down and buried his face in his knees.

 

_Deep breath. In and out. Deep breath. You’re still alive. You’ll get out of here. You have to get out of here. Deep breath._

“You’re Zayn Malik?” A quiet voice asked him. Zayn looked up and reeled when he saw where the voice had come from. She was young. Maybe 11. Her hair was in a messy pony, she wore jeans and a Justin Bieber concert t-shirt which almost made Zayn smile. It struck him how young this girl probably was and how fucked up these people were.

 

“I am,” Zayn replied.

 

“I went to elementary school with your sister Safaa although she’s in high school now. I know you from TV,” she replied with a small smile. “You’re even more beautiful in person.”

 

Zayn gave a shaky laugh and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. How could he explain to this girl that he didn’t feel beautiful? He felt ugly, disgusting and betrayed. He was now despising the very looks that used to fuel him. “What’s your name love?” Zayn asked her.

 

“Minh. But everyone calls me Minnie,” she replied and scooted closer to Zayn with a shy smile. Zayn was wary of everyone’s eyes on him but he avoided them.

 

“Can I ask you something?” When Zayn nodded the young girl continued. “What’s the date today?”

 

“April… April something. I can’t remember how many days ago they took me,” Zayn replied.

 

“April. So it’s been a month,” Minnie replied calmly. Zayn was shocked at how she calmly nodded her head and how her body didn’t shake or tremble like his was.

 

“You got taken in March?” Zayn asked and Minnie nodded.

 

“I was walking home from school. My parents always told me not to but my dad was running late to pick me up that day and all my friends had left. I just remember a black car and then being here,” she replied. “I know my family is looking for me. I know they won’t give up.”

 

“Never,” Zayn replied softly. “Your family loves you. They would never give up.”

 

“Your Mom is the Mayor. She will probably do everything to bring you home,” Minnie said with a small smile.

 

“I don’t think so,” Zayn replied shakily. “My parents hate me right now. I don’t have anyone worrying for me out there right now. I left my family and they were upset. And the person I left with doesn’t love me either so I doubt anyone is worried for me. Maybe for this baby. Not me.”

 

“Get a fucking grip. At least you have family and friends who would care that you’re gone and do something about it. Not all of us have the luxuries of your pampered North Side ass,” someone snapped from across the room. Zayn looked over and saw a young boy, maybe 19 years old glaring at him. Zayn frowned when he looked over. The boy’s clothing didn’t say North Side. And the cold standoffish look in his eyes was reminiscent of the people he’d recently come across.

 

“Are you a South Sider? The Morellos taking some of their own?” Zayn asked.

 

“The entire South Side isn’t just Morellos or Vipers. Some of us are just stuck down there out of shitty luck. I bet anything that all the South Side omegas who have been going missing for years at the hands of Morellos have never been reported. In fact this situation never even came on TV or to the attention of LPD until a couple little North Side omegas didn’t go missing,” the boy laughed humourlessly.

 

“I’m sorry,” Zayn replied as his stomach sank. How long had this fucked up situation been going on? Truthfully it only came to his and North Side’s attention when North Side omegas started going missing a few months back. And hilariously it could be tracked back to Alex arriving in North Side. But people had been suffering for years.

 

“Bet you are,” the boy snorted. “Mommy and Daddy may get you out of here but the rest of us won’t make it.”

 

“God shut up, Eric,” the girl with the Hawkings jumper snapped. “What the fuck does it matter in here if he’s the Mayor’s son, you’re an orphan from South Side or I’m some middle class teacher’s daughter? We’re all here aren’t we? We’re all fucking here all the same. We’re all headed to the same place Jess, Rupi and Sebastian did last week and Megan and Sunny did the week before that. So shut the fuck up.”

 

“Get fucked, Rayna,” Eric said with a roll of his eyes. But his demeanour changed and he sunk away like a flattened balloon. Everyone in the room was silent. Zayn noticed Priya fidgeting with her dress as fat tears fell on her legs. Minnie beside him was silently staring down at her hands too. Rayna had gone and settled down beside the boy who was still asleep. The silence was deathly and heavy and Zayn felt like he may just die any second.

 

 

 

**

 

 

“Wake up.”

 

Zayn shook awake as a foot knocked into his leg. He looked up and saw Antonio nudging him. Zayn sat up and held his head for a second as the room spun around him. He hadn’t eaten since he was taken and he felt more than just faint. Spots were in front of his eyes. He touched his stomach lightly wondering how bad it was for the baby that he hadn’t had any food.

 

“What, Alex?” Zayn muttered and rubbed his eyes.

 

“You’re coming with me,” Antonio said and pulled him up.

 

“Hey man, he’s pregnant. Lay off him maybe,” Rayna said from where she sat on the other side of the room.

 

“Did I fucking ask you?” Antonio asked and started to advance on her but Zayn grabbed his arm.

 

“Stop. Leave her alone. I’ll come with you,” Zayn said. “Just one condition. I… I need some food.”

 

“You’ll get some food when I say so,” Antonio said and began tugging him along.

 

“Please, Alex,” Zayn felt sick that he was close to begging. “I know you despise my child but I’ll do anything. Please.”

 

“Come with me silently and don’t act up and I’ll get you food,” Antonio warned and pulled him along. Zayn followed him quietly and they exited the warehouse where a car was waiting. Zayn sat in silently as Antonio got in beside him. Someone else was driving the car and they drove off into the dark night. The roads they drove down were unfamiliar to him and Zayn knew they were not in Lincoln. In fact after about 15 minutes of driving as they got into busy city streets, Zayn realized they were in LA.

 

Zayn stayed silent as they pulled up to a busy club in downtown LA that Zayn knew was notorious for extremely wealthy patrons including celebrities, politicians and socialites. Zayn had no idea why Antonio would bring them here. They parked in the back and Antonio pulled him out of the car.

 

“Try to make a run for it, open your mouth or do or say anything other than staying by my side quietly, you’ll regret it. Just remember that I know where your younger sisters go to school,” Antonio whispered into his ear.

 

“You’re fucking disgusting and I hope you burn in hell,” Zayn hissed and Antonio gripped his hand to go into the club. Entering through the back they were directly by the kitchens and bathrooms. Antonio led him along at a quick pace and they used some stairs to go up to what Zayn assumed was the VIP floor. They entered the floor and after being cleared by security, they moved towards a closed room at the end of the floor. Antonio knocked three times and the door was opened.

 

“Grazie,” Antonio murmured to the man who had opened the door and he pulled Zayn in.

 

“Antonio!” A voice boomed and Zayn looked over to the sofa where a few men and women sat with drinks in their hands. The man who had spoken had a cigarette dangling from his mouth and a petite omega perched in his lap.

 

“Jax,” Antonio said and shook the man’s hand. “How was Bogota?”

 

“Excellent,” Jax replied and his eyes fell on Zayn and got dark. “Who is this?”

 

“What I promised,” Antonio said. “For Callais. He made a specific request.”

 

“Mhm,” Jax said and let his eyes roam down Zayn’s body. “This omega is really something. Maybe a little cleaning up.” The man came over to Zayn and his nose twitched. Zayn had been standing frozen because the reality of his situation still wasn’t hitting him. The man leaned close and sniffed his neck and then froze. He moved back and stared at Zayn with heavily dilated pupils.

 

“He’s pregnant?” Jax asked.

 

“Yes. I heard Callais likes that,” Antonio said. “His scent is intoxicating I promise you. And when need be, he can be as obedient you need in bed.” Antonio said and rubbed the back of Zayn’s neck. Zayn’s body tightened and he shrugged off Antonio’s hand.

 

“Whose baby is it?” Jax asked with his eyes on Zayn. Antonio froze up behind him a little.

 

“Someone who is not in the picture. The omega is not bonded to him,” Antonio replied.

 

“He looks really familiar,” a woman with a thick European accent from behind spoke up as she gazed at Zayn curiously. “Is he one of those celebrity kids from around here? We don’t need that drama. If he is missing and there is news covering him –”

 

“He isn’t. He is no one important,” Antonio said quickly. “Once he’s out of the country no one will be bothered.”

 

“Well it’s fine. Callais will eventually get rid of the baby anyways,” Jax said with a wave of his hand.

 

“No. Not my baby,” Zayn said quickly. “Do whatever you want but don’t harm my baby. I’ll pay any price.”

 

“Ahh. Il parle,” the man said with a small smirk and touched Zayn’s face.

 

“Oui. S’il vous plait. Ne fais pas de mal a mon bebe,” Zayn said quickly recognizing that this man spoke French and he knew (at least hoped) Alex didn’t. “Le pere de ce bebe est dangereux. Il va te tuer.”

Jax’s face went through a series of emotions and then it handed and he looked over at Antonio who was glaring daggers at Zayn and then back at Zayn. “Qui est le pere?” Jax asked Zayn.

 

“Liam Payne,” Zayn replied and swallowed past the dryness in his throat as he noticed red hot rage cover Antonio’s face. He would have stayed silent and played along but his baby’s life was on the line.

 

“Antonio! You really thought you could play us like and get us on the bad side of the Vipers. That’s not some bullshit Callais or I need on my plate. The deal is off,” Jax said angrily.

 

“I don’t know what he told you, but he has nothing to do with the Vipers anymore. They showed him the door. He was Payne’s one time lay. Trust me Jax, this omega is worth millions. He has many bids and Callais will be pissed if you don’t consider him,” Antonio said with a tight grip on Zayn’s arm.

 

“No. We’re done. Come back to me when you don’t have an omega who could get us all killed,” Jax replied . “You can leave.”

 

Antonio grabbed Zayn’s arm and pulled him out of the room. As they stood out in the hall again, Alex whirled on him and smacked him across the face. Zayn fell to the ground and saw stars. “I told you to keep your mouth shut but you couldn’t. Now you’ll pay.”

 

Antonio dragged him down the stairs and they entered the main floor of the club where music was thumping loudly and people were dancing. “You messed up a really good opportunity. Someone who was in no way dangerous either. But now I’ll make sure I sell you off to the first bidder, no matter how high or low. Or better yet, get you hooked on smack and put you in a some strip club hours from Lincoln so no one will find you again,” Alex snarled as held him in a tight grip near the dance floor.

 

“If there’s one thing I can promise you Alex, I will get out of this alive. And once I’m out I will make sure you never breathe for a moment longer. I will kill you with my bare hands if I have to,” Zayn yelled back.

 

“We’ll see when that happens,” Alex said and then he grinned manically. “I brought you here for another reason.” Then he spun Zayn around and pulled him tight against his chest. His arms were locked around Zayn’s waist holding him still and he pressed his lips to Zayn’s neck. “Look across from you.”

 

Zayn looked across the sea of people to the other side of the club. Through the flashing lights and throbbing bodies he couldn’t understand what Antonio wanted him to see. Then he saw him. Like a magnetic force. His eyes were drawn to the figure across the club, past the crowded dance floor. He wore his leather jacket. The one he had given to Zayn years ago when he first saved him. The steady demeanour he had been trying to keep, the façade he had been forcing himself to wear, and the resilience he had all cracked. Zayn started to shake and hyperventilate.

 

“Liam,” Zayn whispered. The alpha was across the club with a few other Vipers and they were talking to two men. Liam looked more angrier than Zayn had ever seen him. He looked like he was shouting and the men in front of him were curling in on themselves.

 

“You see, Payne is smart I have to give him that. Despite how well my family and I hid my identity for years while I lived abroad and when I came to North Side under an alias to scope out omegas, Payne was on to me. Right before I took you he had figured out I was linked to the Morellos and he was hell bent on protecting you. I doubt he thought a Viper would sell you out. He’s turned Lincoln into a bloodbath searching high and low for you right now. He’s killed a few of our men. Which I don’t appreciate. But I knew he was looking in LA now so I thought I’d bring you here tonight for our meeting with Jax so you could see Payne. And maybe you could drop your smartass attitude. I could have him shot down right now. I could do anything and you’d regret being the bratty little bitch you are. Or maybe one of your sisters could join you? Jax would like them.” Antonio’s tone and face were both full of venom.

 

“Shut the fuck up you motherfucker!” Zayn screamed and tried to wrench out of Antonio’s grasp. He saw Liam exiting the club and Zayn panicked.

 

“Liam!” Zayn screamed desperately but the music in the club was so loud that no one, let alone Liam, heard him or even noticed his and Antonio’s scuffle. Antonio pressed the vein on his neck and looked into his eyes.

 

“Submit. And follow me quietly,” Antonio said in the low baritone of his alpha voice. Zayn was shaking as tears streamed down his cheeks. His eyes darted to the club’s entrance and his stomach sank as he the saw the last of the Vipers exit. Antonio took his hand and pulled him away and Zayn followed without any resistance. As they reached the same back entrance they had entered from, Zayn heard the distant sound of motorcycles and his heart sank into his stomach. Liam was leaving. He had no idea that Zayn was so close. His body was going into panic mode but he couldn’t even do anything because his muscles were locked down in obedience to Antonino’s orders. Zayn wanted to die. He had never despised being an omega but right now he felt it strongly.

 

They were pulled up to a red light outside the club when the sound of motorcycles got louder. Zayn’s heart started beating more loudly and his palms were sweating. He looked outside the tinted windows on his side of the car. Five motorcycles pulled up beside him. An alpha at the front. The alpha leader of the Vipers. Liam. Zayn’s eyes clouded with tears as he flashed back to the first time he had seen Liam a few months ago. At a stop light like this. Alex had been on his other side then too. But Zayn had been so care free and not scared at all as he’d stared at Liam and his dangerous dark brown eyes. Right now with the barrier of a dark window and Antonio’s alpha voice holding him in a grip, he felt decades past that time. His world was shattered and his life far from what he’d imagined for himself.

 

_Liam please. Liam please just look here. I’m right here. Please._

Zayn was begging the alpha through his mind to just look to his right and realize how close Zayn was. To help him and their child. To rip Alex’s head off his body. But the light turned green and Liam zoomed off with the Vipers following and sob ripped from Zayn’s throat as he watched them disappear into the night.

 

“May as well have your last look,” Antonio tutted. “You’re never going back Zayn.”

 

Zayn stayed silent and stared down at his shaky hands in his lap. The idea of breaking free from the grip of this monster and the harsh reality he was in right ow was seeming more difficult. No matter what he told himself.

 

 

**

 

Zayn stumbled to the floor as Antonio shoved him back into the dimly lit warehouse room. Zayn stayed on his knees and stared at the ground with one hand on his lower abdomen. “You can forget about the food since you didn’t do as I asked. Tomorrow night I’ll be back for you. Different client. And trust me, I will seal the deal.”

 

The door latched behind him again and Zayn burst into tears and sobbed into his hands as he lay sprawled across the floor. It was silent in the room and he didn’t dare look up at the other occupants of the room. After a few moments of his muffled sobs, he felt a hand rubbing his back. Zayn looked up to see Rayna giving him a small smile as she rubbed his back comfortingly.

 

“I wish I could say it’s gonna be okay. But I stopped telling myself that two weeks ago when I had to visit my first client,” Rayna said as her eyes flashed through some emotions.

 

“I’m so sorry. I just- I feel so stupid. He was my bodyguard for months and I never noticed. How did my parents never notice? They ran background checks. Why is this happening?” Zayn sobbed into her shoulder. “They’ll kill me and my baby both.”

 

“You need to stay strong, for your baby. It needs you more than ever,” Rayna said.

 

“I saved this for you,” Minnie said and came forward with two items in her hand. A wrapped sandwich which didn’t look too appetizing and a banana. “They brought us food when you were gone and I thought you would be hungry so I saved you this.”

 

“No, Minnie,” Zayn said hoarsely although his stomach grumbled. “You need food too.”

 

“I had some in the morning. You need this for you and your baby,” she said with a smile.

 

“Take it,” Rayna said and patted his back. Zayn smiled shakily at the girls and took the food from Minnie and started scarfing down the sandwich.

 

“Where’s Priya and Eric?” Zayn asked as he noticed those two omegas missing.

 

“One or two of us are taken every night. To… you know,” Rayna said quietly. Zayn looked around the room suddenly losing his hunger. There were a few other omegas asleep in the room right now and he felt like he’d be sick. He looked at Minnie’s young face and he wanted to strangle Antonio and the whole Morello family.

 

“We’ve made sure Minnie never had to go,” Rayna said and Zayn sighed and set the rest of his food aside.

 

“This world is so fucked up,” Zayn whispered.

 

“It is what it is,” Rayna sighed and moved up to go lie down on a mattress across the room.

 

Zayn was sitting with his back against the wall when Minnie came and sat beside him again. “I know I’ll get out,” she whispered. “Rayna, Eric and the others think we won’t but I know we will. The police will find us. I know my parents are looking.”

 

“You will sweetheart,” Zayn whispered and tugged her close and kissed her head. “I promise you will. I will make sure of it.”

 

“My Ba, she’s my grandma, used to sing me a lullaby in Vietnamese every night before I went to sleep. Even though sometimes I would be annoyed and say I’m too big for lullabies she would do it with a smile. Now I just want to be home and hear her lullaby again. I’ll never complain again,” Minnie said in a shaky voice.

 

Zayn hugged her tightly and smiled down at her. “I don’t know Vietnamese but I can sing you something in Urdu. How about that?”

 

Minnie nodded at him and smiled and Zayn sighed and held her tightly as he started to sing. _“Yaad, teri yaad, mujhe aane lagi. Jaan, meri jaan, abh jane lagi. Yeh meri saans tham jaati abhi. Tu saamne gar aati naheen. Par jaane na tu, jaane na tu. Par. Jaane na tu, jaane na tu. Par jaane na tu, jaane na tu.”_

Zayn took a deep shaky breath because Minnie couldn’t understand what he as signing, he wasn’t too sure if anyone else did. Maybe Rayna did because she gave him a small smile. But they were all watching him as he sang words that made his heart feel like it was bleeding. _“Yeh ankahi si hai dastan, mein tanha reh gaya kyun yahan. Khoya tujhe, khud ko kho diya. Barsoon tha chup abh ro diya. Par jaane na tu, jaane na tu. Par jaane na tu. Jaane na tu. Par jaane na tu. Jaane na tu.”_

Zayn wiped a shaky tear as he stared up at the ceiling and continued to sing. _“Jaane kahan jayegi yeh zindagi. Mein to sada maangu tujhe har ghari. Hona tha jo, aisa hi kuch ho gaya. Ankhein hain num, tanha hoon main khada. Jaane na tu, jaane na tu. Par jaane na tu. Jaane na tu. Par jaane na tu. Jaane na tu. Chora tha jahan whaeen mujhe tum paaoge tum sanam. Kiye the jo mujhse vaade bhula na paaoge tum sanam. Meri qismat mein tum likh diye gaye ho yeh jaan lo, maan lo, jo sach hai. Jaane na tu. Par jaane na tu. Jaane na tu. Meri jaan, jaane na tu.”_

“You have such a nice voice,” a voice said from the corner of the room. Zayn looked over and gave a small smile to the omega boy with the green eyes who had said it to him. Zayn looked down and noticed that Minnie was dozing on his shoulder. He adjust her so that she was more comfortable and rubbed a hand over his abdomen.

 

“What’s your name?” Zayn asked the boy.

 

“Jamal,” the boy answered. “I go to Lincoln Arts. I’ve seen you around campus.”

 

“Oh. I’m so sorry… I don’t think I’ve ever…” Zayn said apologetically.

 

“Don’t be. I would never just assume that Prince Zee would remember everyone on campus,” Jamal teased with a small smile.

 

“Oh God,” Zayn laughed weakly at the nickname he detested. “All of that seems like a lifetime ago. When did you… you know?”

 

“Not too long. Maybe a week or two ago. I guess I was the most recent one other than you and then Minnie. My boyfriend and I were leaving Club 85 really late that night and a few men, guess they were Morellos, attacked us. We’re both omegas. They took us both but we’ve been separated from the beginning. I don’t know where he is or how he’s doing.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Zayn whispered. He felt some responsibility of guilt especially considering his parents were supposed to be the protectors of the city and so many of these omegas had been attacked and kidnapped with no one doing much about it. Did his parents even know he was missing? Or did they just assume that after leaving with Liam he had never contacted them again. Louis and Niall must have noticed something was up.

 

Zayn’s heart ached as he thought of Liam. After the ugliness they went through after Liam’s rut and the hurtful words he’d said, and then coming back and sharing those short moments and kisses before they separated, Zayn ached to be back with the alpha. He loved him, it was just a fact of his existence. Liam didn’t love him but he would be worried about the baby. Zayn craved the alpha’s scent, his strong arms and his eyes when they flashed possessive and dark for Zayn.

 

Everything in his body was aching to be back with the alpha. His alpha.

 

 

 

**

 

 

_“Zayn? Wake up. Come on. Wake up troublemaker.”_

_A hand cradled his jaw and lips pressed to his forehead. Zayn hummed softly and felt his body tingle as the scent that made his body collapse at most times filled his senses. He smiled softly to himself and turned over._

_“Liam,” Zayn sighed softly and reached out for the alpha. But his hands came in contact with air and he started to fall._

Zayn gasped and sat up quickly. It was completely dark in the warehouse and everyone was asleep on the tattered mattresses scattered around. It was deathly silent. An overwhelming sense of sadness overtook him. There was nowhere to escape and cry or scream. Zayn looked at the window way up on the wall above himself and saw the moon peeking through. It was a full moon. He remembered the night he had been on the deserted beach with Liam when it had been a full moon night.

 

“I once told you that you’re always saving me. So where are you right now, Liam? Where are you?” Zayn whispered and closed his eyes. His hands squeezed into fists as he fought back the urge to cry and he prayed deep in his heart for God to send in a miracle. And even though he knew he was being silly, Zayn tried to send Liam a message from his mind. Alphas and omega had telepathic connections in the past which usually formed after mating or during heats or ruts but Zayn knew it had left their biology centuries ago. Even then, a small part of him hoped it was true as he thought of Liam.

 

“Wherever you are, I love you. I’m okay and the baby is okay. But please come save us. They’ll kill us. Please Liam,” Zayn thought as his cheeks covered with tears.

 

At that moment a sudden sense of protection and warmth filled him and covered him like a blanket. It was so strong and overwhelming that Zayn started trembling. It felt like one of those moments after heat when he had felt vulnerable and really attached to Liam and the alpha had held him in his arms tightly and kissed the nape of his neck. It was as if Liam had somehow covered him in this sense of protectiveness without being here. Maybe God had sent a small miracle. Zayn smiled shakily and wrapped arms around his abdomen.

 

“Your dad is thinking of us meri jaan,” Zayn whispered to the baby. “I just know he is. And we will get out of here. I promise you.”

 

 

**

 

 

“They put us in some club,” Eric said with a roll of his eyes. “Better than last time.”

 

“You okay, Priya?” Zayn asked and rubbed a hand down the girl’s shoulder as she nibbled on an apple. Zayn’s heart had not stopped thudding since the two had come back. Priya was visibly quiet and Zayn felt sick because God knows what they had done to the girl. She was only 17 fucking years old.

 

“I’m fine,” she said quietly. “I just want to sleep.”

 

Zayn’s heart broke as he watched her leave and go curl up on a mattress. His hands shook and he would have gone over to her but his stomach had been cramping all morning and he had been severely nauseated, already having vomited twice. He went to his own mattress and laid down on it again, placing a hand on his stomach. He hoped the baby was okay.

 

“Please little nugget. I need you. We need to stay strong,” Zayn murmured. He was laying curled up in a ball suffering from uncomfortable stomach cramps when he heard the door being opened again.

 

“What is that smell? Who’s getting their heat in here?”  
  
Zayn sat up quickly as the sound of footsteps came into the room. He looked around at the other quickly who also looked a little panicked. He hadn’t noticed it before but the smell of heat was very distinctly rising in the room. He was glad for his pregnancy in that regard because at least he wouldn’t be getting his heat in these circumstances.

 

“Well, well, well,” one of the Morello men cackled. “It’s that little one.” They all looked towards Minnie who was curled in the corner and was trembling, her face looked flush. Zayn was going to be sick.

 

“Should we take her? Is she worth anything?” The other one asked. When the first man shrugged the second one started to go towards Minnie who looked horrified. Zayn sprang to his feet and ran over to block their path.

 

“No! Are you guys insane! She’s a fucking kid. A _kid._ You sick motherfucking bastards! I’m not gonna stand here and let you sick child abusers hurt her. Take me. Whatever you need, wherever you plan on taking her, just take me. Do whatever you want. I swear I won’t object. But do _not_ lay a finger on her,” Zayn said and stood as steady as he could blocking Minnie. He would have thought that no matter how vile someone was they must have their limit, and those limits should be kids. But not these sick bastards.

 

“Not so much a brat anymore, Malik?” One of the men laughed.

 

“We can just tell Edoardo that this is his chance to take out all his anger for Hickory,” the beta man laughed.

 

“Antonio will kill us. Well Malik, you offered, so let’s go.” They took his arms and Zayn gave a reassuring smile to Minnie and nodded towards Rayna letting her know to take care of Minnie. Zayn let himself be led out of the room and then warehouse and put into a car.

 

“They should give us Malik and let us have turns,” one of the Morellos said with a snort.

 

“You really wanna fuck Antonio’s leftovers?” The other cackled. “Not to mention Payne? I couldn’t fuck a bitch who has had a Viper dick in them.”

 

“With a face like that, I don’t care who he’s fucked in the past,” the first man said with a lecherous stare at Zayn. Zayn almost vomited again and closed his eyes as he sat in the car and blocked out the disgusting comments the two men made about him.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

“Put him on the pole. Get him cleaned up first.”

 

Zayn glared at Antonio who had given him one look and then made up  his mind. Zayn kept his eyes on Antonio as someone came up to him and tugged his hoodie off his body. They were standing in some Morello owned bar where Zayn had been brought and Antonio had been sitting with a few other Morellos as they argued over something.

 

“You know, Alex,” Zayn used the wrong name on purpose and glared at the man. “I’d love to know how and why you worked for my family and no one realized who you were.”

“Your father is fucking oblivious and stupid that’s how. Same for your bitch of a mother,” Antonio said and while the others laughed Zayn jerked forward to slap the alpha but someone grabbed his arm.

 

“He lived in Italy most of his life because the Vipers were taking down members of our family and our father sent him abroad. People only really knew of my mother as Peter Morello’s wife since Antonio’s mother had been a short lived girlfriend of Papa’s who betrayed him. So Antonio was never known or relevant. Fake documents and identity when he came back so he could go undercover in North Side and prove he was worthy. Getting a job close to the Chief was necessary so we could stay undetected and know the intel about the missing omegas while the heat went on the Vipers. But Antonio fucks everything up,” Angela said and shot Antonio an annoyed look who looked pissed off.

 

“I’d like to know of a time when his bitch ass didn’t,” Zayn said in an icy tone and there were a few snorts around the table. Antonio stood up quickly and came towards Zayn fuming.

 

“You –” Antonio began.

 

“What? You gonna hit me again? Prove how much of an alpha you are?” Zayn said with a laugh and stared at Antonio. “You don’t scare me. Every passing day proves how fucking pathetic you are.”

 

“Listen you little bitch,” Antonio said and grabbed Zayn by the throat. “Shut your fucking mouth and get ready because tonight you’re working the pole at our club. And you’re going to do your best fucking job. At the end of the night, the alpha who bids highest on you takes you home. And you better do your best because we have wealthy clientele coming. If you don’t, this time I wouldn’t take my threat lightly. I’ll go straight for Safaa or Waliyha.”

 

“I hope when your death comes, it’s a slow and painful one. And that you’re begging for your life but no one takes pity and instead you slowly bleed to death,” Zayn snapped.

 

“It’s a nice fantasy baby. But my death is far off. Yours is much closer though if you don’t behave tonight. At the club and with the client. And then tomorrow, you’re mine,” Antonio said and pressed a harsh kiss to Zayn’s lips. Zayn pulled back disgusted and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“That’s also a nice fantasy, Morello. I’ll never be yours,” Zayn said with a tight smile and enjoyed the look of irritation that clouded Antonio’s eyes.

 

“Get changed,” Antonio said through gritted teeth and shoved him towards the beta lady waiting for him with a bundle of clothes in hand.

 

Zayn took a shaky breath and calmed himself down because if he panicked or showed any signs of weakness now, Antonio would see and there was no way in hell Zayn would give him that satisfaction.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

He felt numb up there. The sound of the music, the loud voices, the lewd comments shouted from down below; it was all white noise. He couldn’t see or hear. The smell of cheap perfume and liquor was the only thing breaking through in an overwhelming wave. It made him nauseous. But he was barely conscious.

 

Zayn closed his eyes and let his body wrap around the cold metal of the pole. His movements were measured and slow. The only thing keeping him going was survival. Survival instincts. The life inside him. His baby. Do this now and you’ll get out. Your baby will be safe. It’s all he kept telling himself. The honest truth was that he was functioning on autopilot to get through this night. A breakdown was a viable option. But not convenient. That would earn him a tight hand around his throat. If he complied to this, he’d get out. And then, he would burn this fucking place to the ground and everyone in it. Most of all: Antonio.

 

“Hey.”

 

Zayn opened his hazy eyes and looked to the end of the stage. Through the smoke he saw a hand beckoning him close. Zayn walked towards the end of the stage and bent down expecting the man to slip a bill into the band of his shorts. But the man assessed him with dark eyes and rubbed his chin. He was well dressed in a suit and was nursing scotch in a smudged glass. He had a semi-handsome face. Zayn could not understand what a man like him could be doing in a stale and seedy strip club like this, where every other patron reeked of cheap alcohol and adorned dirty old clothes.

 

“You’re not like the usual faces up there,” the man murmured and grabbed Zayn’s jaw to stroke it with his thumb. “What’s your name?”

 

“Butterfly,” Zayn murmured.

 

“Pretty,” the man hummed. “Let’s take this somewhere private.” He flashed a few hundred dollar bills and Zayn sighed. Alex had told him sternly that if people wanted to go to the private room, he would go quietly or something worse could happen.

 

“Choose your battles, Zayn,” Alex had said.

 

Zayn nodded at the man in front of him and led him off to the back where the private rooms were. The man settled onto the sofa and Zayn pressed play on the generic and obnoxious music and got up onto the smaller stage with a pole in the room. He put less of an effort than he did outside. If he could prolong Alex’s plans on giving him to the highest bidder tonight than he would. The irony stung his heart. All of his adult life he had played every trick and game in the book to seduce and toy with alphas and now he was here trying his damn hardest to deter this alpha sat in front of him who seemed entranced by the way his hips moved in slow tandem.

 

“You’re beautiful. And you have that untouched look many in here don’t. You don’t belong and I can tell. I’ve been coming here for five years. You’re not like the omegas in here. Your skin is too soft and your eyes still have a determination in them that everyone else on that stage never does. They’re all dead in the eyes. So why are you here?” The man asked curiously as he took a swig of his drink.

 

“I could be killed for telling you why,” Zayn said with a smile like he was joking but he knew the man detected the honesty.

 

“I know the Morellos own this club. That isn’t lost on me. Half the dancers in here are here against their will, for assholes like me,” he said with a dark smirk. “Doesn’t faze me. Drink?” He offered his glass to Zayn but the omega shook his head.

 

“Can’t. I’m pregnant,” Zayn said with a shrug and the man raised his brows. “They covered me in a scent neutralizer. You won’t be able to tell.”

 

“Where are you from?” The man asked and put up a hand to tell Zayn to stop dancing. Zayn sat down on the edge of the platform and faced the man.

 

“You know I can’t tell you. So why ask?” Zayn said with a small laugh. “And you have five more minutes in here so if you’d like me to dance then I can do that, because otherwise I need to return out there and do as one certain asshole wants or he’ll kill me.”

 

“And what does he want you to do?” The man inquired.

 

“To get a high bid and let some unnamed alpha fuck me for the night. In leverage for my life and my baby’s life,” Zayn said in a monotone voice.

 

“And will you?” The man asked.

 

“What?” Zayn said.

 

“Fuck the man who pays for you?” He replied.

 

“I’ll kill him,” Zayn said with a smile.

 

The man laughed shortly and nodded. “Is the father of your child the same man who’s threatening you?”

 

“The father of my child is Liam Payne. And he’s going to burn this place to the ground with every Morello in it once I’m free,” Zayn said and smiled calmly. Every drop of colour left the man’s face and he sat up straight. He looked seconds away from either fainting or throwing.

 

“You’re carrying a Viper… Liam _Payne’s_ child?” He asked in a whisper. “And the Morellos have you here?”

 

“Yup. So you could potentially bid on me if you wish but just know that if you fuck me you’re putting a target on your own head as well. Liam will kill you too,” Zayn replied.

 

“What’s your name? For real?” The man asked with a shaken up look.

 

“Zayn. Zayn Malik,” Zayn replied, uncaring of the repercussions.

 

The man gazed at him for a few more seconds, his eyes dropping to Zayn’s abdomen, and then he abruptly stood up and started to leave the room. “You and your baby will be okay, Zayn.”

 

With that he was gone. Zayn blinked after him, completely confused. He didn’t know what had just happened but all he was sure of was the fact that he wouldn’t have to leave with this man. And if he delayed it long enough, he’d go home with no one.

 

“What was that?” Zayn looked up to see Antonio walk in with a furious look. “You came in here with one of our regulars, one of our most well to do regulars, but why’d he just rush out of here?”

 

“He realized I was pregnant. Said it disturbed him,” Zayn said with a shrug.

 

“Did you tell him?” Alex asked angrily and advanced on him.

 

“No you son of a bitch. He could smell it. Some alpha’s sense of smell is stronger than neutralizers. You wouldn’t know,” Zayn scoffed.

 

“Fine. You wanna play it this way. Then let’s go. Forget the clients. You’re coming with me.” Antonio took Zayn’s hand and started dragging him out of the room. Zayn didn’t even bother struggling. It was go along or die. They left the club and Antonio shoved him into the passenger seat of a car and sat in the driver’s side himself. They drove around the strange town for a while until they ended up at a house behind tall gates. Antonio pulled him into the house and towards the back of the first floor where a dark bedroom sat. He flicked on the lights and pushed Zayn onto the bed. Right as his back hit the mattress his fight or flight senses got triggered. Antonio’s face was stony but his eyes were dark and full of anger.

 

“Alex,” Zayn started to say in alarm and moved back on the bed but the alpha grabbed his leg and stopped him before he pinned Zayn to the bed and climbed on top of him.

 

“My father was right. I’ve been too kind to you. I should have fucked you and put my mating mark on you the moment you started acting up and all of this false confidence would have evaporated,” Antonio said harshly.

 

“Are you that much of a fucking monster?” Zayn fought back but Antonio wrapped a hand around his neck and gave him a cold harsh smile.

 

“Even worse,” the alpha replied. “You’re going to wish you never fell into that Viper’s lap. All this time working for your fucking father and stealing omegas right under his nose, I was protecting you. You were mine and I told my father constantly that they couldn’t have you. But you had to go and fuck Payne and get knocked up. You ruined what we could have had. This is all on you. You deserve this.”

 

Zayn stared into the unrelenting grey eyes an inch from his own. They were unforgiving and purely evil. They wouldn’t let him go without killing him. He had nowhere to turn. He closed his eyes and said a prayer to God and then looked into Antonio’s eyes once more.

 

“Do whatever you want. I just want you to remember that I’m going to kill you with my bare hands when I get out of here,” Zayn replied. “And that I promise you on the life of this unborn baby.”

 

“This baby isn’t gonna live past tonight sweetheart,” Alex replied with a dark smirk and before Zayn could react he pressed the nerve on the back of Zayn’s neck. A cool feeling spilled down his spine and his body felt paralyzed.

 

“Submit,” Antonio said simply and Zayn’s body went limp. The alpha didn’t waste a single second and kissed Zayn harshly. His mouth tasted of liquor and cigarettes and Zayn wanted to puke. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t make his body move as Antonio’s tongue licked through his mouth and his hands ripped the flimsy shirt on Zayn’s body.

 

This can’t be it. This can’t be happening. Everything he had prayed and hoped for these past few days, trying to stay optimistic. This couldn’t be happening. This moment right here, it couldn’t be happening. It had to be a nightmare. Except he couldn’t wake up and he couldn’t move. Anger and desperation filled his body from the inside and tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. Antonio moved back to take off his own shirt and the belt from his pants. Zayn was able to clench his fists but nothing else happened.

 

_“Please, God. Please. This can’t be happening. This can’t happen to me. Make it stop,” Zayn thought._

He tried to move his mouth and scream for help, for his parents, for anyone. But nothing helped. Zayn closed his eyes and thought of Liam and tried to scream for the alpha. He knew that the other night he had thought of Liam and somehow he’d felt the alpha’s presence. Somehow, some way, their minds had connected. Zayn fought with every urge in his body as he reached out to Liam through his mind. As he tried to summon any strength he had in his body. There was no way he could be this weak. Being an omega wouldn’t be his weakness. A sudden warmth filled his body and mind and right as Antonio was about to rip away his shorts, Zayn’s body jerked and his arm flew up and he punched Antonio.

 

“What the fuck?” The alpha screamed. “How did you -?”

Zayn had no idea how. But the spell on his body and mind was gone. He wasn’t paralyzed. The effect of Antonio’s alpha voice was gone. As he stared at Zayn dumbfounded, the omega jumped off the bed and ran out the door. Zayn spotted the kitchen and ran into it and pulled a knife out of the holder. His heart was pounding and his body was hot. He was running purely on adrenaline. Catching his reflection in the window, he realized his eyes were shining a bright gold. Zayn felt completely flabbergasted. Suddenly footsteps came pounding up behind him and Zayn swirled around with his knife pointed.

 

“You fucking bitch,” Antonio spat.

 

“Looks like all my confidence didn’t evaporate Alex. And either you’re not as alpha as you think and that’s why your alpha voice doesn’t work on me anymore. Or omegas are just stronger than you know. Either way, you have no control over me. None whatsoever,” Zayn said.

 

“I’m going to kill you. Forget everything else. I’m just going to kill you!” Antonio screamed.

 

“You won’t touch me again,” Zayn spat. Antonio charged at him like an angry bull and Zayn swung his knife with every ounce of strength. Antonio ducked and pushed him roughly. Zayn fell to the ground and right when the alpha was about to pull his knife away, Zayn kicked his legs and he went sprawling to the ground. Zayn leapt onto the fallen alpha in a storm of red hot anger and stabbed the knife right under his collarbone. The alpha screamed like a wild animal. The anger pulsing through him made him want to pierce Antonio’s heart, but not yet. Zayn wanted to make him hurt. He pulled the knife out, twisting it painfully, and Antonio screamed wretchedly. Zayn was about to stab him again when the sound of a door flying open and footsteps pounding in sounded.

 

“You stupid bitch! What have you done!” Arms yanked Zayn off Antonio and he was pushed to the side. Zayn sprawled to the ground and through his haze of anger he noticed Angela and a few other Viper men staring at Antonio in horror.

The alpha was covering his wound and screaming in pain. Angela knelt down and pressed a hand against Antonio’s wound. She shot Zayn a murderous look and then nodded at the men with her. “Take him back to the warehouse. We’ll deal with him later.”

 

Zayn felt dazed as he was yanked up and led out of the house and tossed into the back of a car. Two of the Morello men got in with him and they were speaking rapidly in Italian. Zayn just sat there frozen. He looked down at his hands covered in blood and blinked a few times. He had almost killed Antonio. It was the price he was ready to pay for his own safety and his baby’s safety. But the bastard would probably live. And he’d come back to finish his job with Zayn. Next time it would be one clean bullet.

 

He hadn’t realized that they’d returned but one second he was in the car and the next he was being dragged out the car and dumped into the warehouse room. All the other omegas in there stared at him with wide eyes. The Morellos who brought him hurried out the door again and were shouting with the others outside. Zayn caught the word ‘Antonio’ a few times.

 

“What the fuck?” Rayna was the first to speak. “Is that blood on your hands?”

 

“I almost killed Antonio. But I couldn’t finish the job. And that means they’re going to be back to finish me off,” Zayn said and rubbed a shaky hand down his face. Jamal handed him a jumper and sweats and Zayn thanked him and pulled them on.

 

“Why did you almost kill him?” Priya whispered.

 

“Because he used the alpha voice and then was about to rape me and then forcefully mate with me,” Zayn said. “And I don’t regret it for one second. I’d happily go back and finish the job.”

 

“You… you broke out of the alpha voice?” Jamal asked in confusion. Zayn nodded and everyone stared at him stunned.

 

“I don’t know how. But we need to get out of here. Tonight,” Zayn gulped and looked around at everyone who stared like he was insane.

 

“There’s no way,” Rayna said. “It’s impossible.”

 

“They only keep two guards overnight. When they come to bring dinner, they unlock the doors and only one comes in,” Zayn said.

 

“They have guns,” Minnie said quietly. Zayn moved closer to her and kissed her head.

 

“We can overpower them,” Zayn said.

 

“I tried it a while back with two others. They opened fire and Emily was shot,” Rayna objected.

 

“I know it’s risky but we can’t just give up completely. Look tonight is the best chance. Angela, Antonio’s dad and most of the Morellos will be worried about Antonio and making sure he’s alive. The Morellos are all sufficiently distracted tonight. If we can overpower the two men outside and get free, it’ll be some time before anyone else realizes. If not tonight then it’ll never be possible again. After my attempt at trying to kill Antonio they’re going to make security tighter and start treating us all even worse,” Zayn pleaded. All the omegas in the room stared at him quietly. There were a few sitting against the walls who Zayn had never heard speak but they had some hope in their eyes.

 

“Fine,” Rayna said quietly and everyone looked at her in surprise. “Let’s do it.”

 

“Rayna you can’t possibly think this is smart,” Eric spoke up. “Malik is gonna get us all killed.”

 

“Would you rather take this risk or stay here and be forced to lay still while night after night different alphas fuck you, until one day you just can’t take it anymore and overdose on the same oxy the Morellos use?” Rayna said desperately. “Malik here has been braver than us all in the short while he’s been here. He tried to kill Antonio fucking Morello. And excuse me if I want to share some of that courage and try to get home to my family.”

 

Zayn shot her a grateful smile and she smiled back although she looked scared. Minnie gripped Zayn’s hand tightly and looked up at him. “I wanna go home too,” she whispered.

 

“You’re going home tonight Minnie. I promise you,” Zayn said.

 

“How will we do it?” Priya asked, her hands fidgeting on her yellow sundress.

 

“I’ll tell you. First, is everyone in?” Zayn asked and looked around. All the omegas nodded, albeit some more hesitant than others. “Okay,” Zayn said and took a deep breath. This was happening.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

“What if we mess up?”

 

“We won’t.”

 

“What if there’s more than two guards tonight?”

 

“That’s a risk we need to take.”

 

“What if they start shooting?”

 

“They will, that’s not a question. You keep running.”

 

“What if –”

 

“Shhh! They’re coming.”

 

Zayn was sure he was going to throw up. Every nerve in his body was electrified with adrenaline. He was close to panicking. But he had to hold it together. Because every person in this room was counting on him. He looked over at Rayna and she nodded, as if she felt the same. Zayn would never forget this girl. These past few days together and what they were about to do now was going to bind them forever. They were the eldest in the room and they needed to stay strong for all the younger ones.

 

The door swung open and one of the betas who stood guard outside entered with a bag in his hand. “Dinner,” he said and tossed the bag to the ground, the wrapped sandwiches inside slipping out. “You,” he said while glaring at Zayn. “You better sit tight kid. Peter Morello is going to fucking kill you.”

 

“Peter Morello and his whole family can go fuck themselves,” Zayn spat.

 

“It’s that tongue of yours which is going to get you cut up into a hundred little pieces and then delivered to your father’s door,” the man spat.

 

“We’ll fucking see about that,” Zayn said with a sharp laugh. He nodded minutely at Rayna and Jamal who sat by the wall behind the man’s back. The beta man was too busy glaring at Zayn to notice the two omegas behind him who pounced on him, swift as cats and he went sprawling to the ground. The man screamed but Rayna pinned his hands behind his back and Jamal held his legs down. Zayn jumped forward and yanked the gun out from the back of the man’s pants. God, these people were careless and lazy.

 

“Stay down,” Zayn said and quickly nodded at Priya and an omega boy named Joey who ran forward and helped Rayna tied the man’s hands with the plaid shirt Joey had been wearing. Rayna then stuffed her sock into the man’s mouth to gag him.

 

“Zayn, the other one will be in here soon to check why his friend is taking so long. We gotta go,” Rayna said breathlessly. Zayn nodded and helped them drag the man to the corner where they tied up his ankles with the laces from Rayna’s boots. The ties wouldn’t hold forever but they would do the job for a while.

 

“Everyone, let’s go,” Zayn said. The plan was to sneak out through the dark warehouse and get to the main doors where the other guard would be waiting, armed of course. And they couldn’t be sure if any other Morello men were there tonight. It was a risk they had to take. As they snuck through the warehouse Zayn spotted a stream of light coming in through a window on the side. He signalled the others to wait and ran over to check it out.

 

Zayn was able to climb on a few boxes and peer out the window. It looked out to the side of the warehouse and there wasn’t a single person in sight. Like some blessing, he was able to spot headlights in the distance which meant there was a highway or a street that was passing by in the near distance. A few pushes on the window’s handle and it popped open. Zayn pushed out the mesh wire screen and jumped off the boxes.

 

“Go. All of you jump out. We can’t guarantee who is at the main door so let’s get out this way. There is a highway in the distance. Quick before that asshole gets free from his bindings!” Zayn didn’t have to yell again and everyone started climbing out the window. He stayed last since he felt partly responsible for the danger they could be in if something happened to Antonio. After everyone was out, he climbed out himself. Zayn took a shaky breath of the fresh night air and looked at the other omegas. “Let’s go!”

 

Of course destiny wasn’t on his side these days because as they all started running, they heard a yell. “Hey!” Zayn looked back to the side to see the other guard coming around the corner and staring at them in bewilderment. Zayn looked at the man’s rage filled face and the terrified faces of all the omegas around him. Minnie’s frightened and pale face as she gripped his hand.

 

“Run!” Zayn screamed at them. “I’ll hold him off!”

 

“Zayn, no!” Rayna yelled at him.

 

“Run!” Zayn screamed again and shoved Minnie towards her.

 

“Zayn!” Minnie cried in fear and Zayn gave a look to Rayna who looked at him in tears and then down at Minnie. The Morello man was a few feet away, most of the other omegas had run off already. Zayn gave Rayna a final pleading look and she scooped up Minnie who was screaming for Zayn and they ran for it. Zayn closed his eyes and turned around as the guard who was running with his gun caught up. The man shoved Zayn who fell to the ground and he started shooting towards the other running omegas. Zayn quickly got up and tackled him to the ground. All he had to do was hold him off until the others were a safe distance away.

 

“You fucking cunt!” The man bellowed and swung at Zayn who was firmly on his back. Zayn yanked the gun from the man’s grip and tossed it far away. The man tossed Zayn off his back and punched him. Zayn felt dazed for a few seconds but he saw the man running after the others and he quickly pulled out the gun he’d grabbed from the first guard and blindly shot towards the man. It hit him in the leg and the man fell, screaming in agony. Blood rushed to Zayn’s ears because he had just shot someone. But then he noticed that the others were just faint dots in the distance and he felt relief because they got away. He smiled tearfully and sank to the ground just as he heard loud yells coming around the warehouse.

 

 

 

**

 

 

“Just fucking shoot him in the head and then leave the body on Malik’s doorstep.”

 

“No, leave him on Payne’s doorstep. Payne shot down Arabella’s yesterday. He needs a taste of his medicine.”

 

“How’s Antonio?”

 

“Okay. Got some stitches. He’s ready to kill this bitch though.”

 

“All of you shut up. We’re waiting for Papa.”

 

There was a fly struggling to get out the window beside him. It kept smacking itself tirelessly into the glass. Rinse and repeat. What made this tiny creature so resilient yet so stupid? He felt a little bit like that fly. Zayn struggled against the ropes holding him tight and then dropped his head and closed his eyes.

 

_“I’m sorry I failed you meri jaan,” he thought as he stared at his stomach. “But at least we helped save 15 other lives as we lost ourselves. We did something good even if we finally lose today.”_

Zayn looked up and noticed Angela staring at him. She didn’t even look angry or frustrated. Just curious and amused. She was studying him. Probably wondering why he was so stubborn.

 

“You do put up a hell of a fight, kid,” she snorted.

 

“All of those omegas that got out last night will get to live their lives. They got free from monsters like you guys. And I just hope they’re able to tell my parents that in my last days I was thinking of them,” Zayn muttered, half to himself.

 

“Nothing for Payne? He tore South Side to shreds looking for you. He killed so many of our men. Man is dedicated,” she laughed.

 

“He knows I love him,” Zayn whispered.

 

“Sweet,” Angela said sarcastically and looked at her watch. “I need to call –” but she paused as the sound of cars pulling up outside filled the air. “Never mind they’re here.”

 

She walked out of the room and headed outside the warehouse. It was early morning. The sun had just come up and there were orange hues filling the room. A nice day to die, was all Zayn thought. He was just numb and empty. But he was determined to face every single one of these monsters with his head held high. All he remembered was the prayers his dad used to say when he was little and how he’d tell Zayn to always face evil with his head held high because God was always with him. His angel was always with him. No matter what.

 

“I wish you were here with me too Baba,” Zayn whispered as his throat closed up and tears filled his eyes.

 

“Where the fuck is he!”

 

“Antonio! Essere pazientare!”

 

Like a wild bull, Antonio came charging into the room. He looked gaunt. He was wearing a shirt so Zayn couldn’t see the stab wound. But the arm on that side was stiff by his side while the other hand held a gun as he came storming in. His father right behind him looked livid as well.

 

“Everyone out! It’s just going to be me and Malik!” Antonio shouted.

 

“Like that went well last time,” Angela said with a roll of her eyes as she came in.

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Antonio roared.

 

“You kill the boy, and the entire North Side, the LPD and not to mention the fucking Vipers will all join forces to bring us down. We’re over if he dies,” Peter Morello said in frustration.

 

“I’m going to kill him Papa. There’s no question. If you let him go we’re all done anyways. There is no fucking difference. You wanted me to man up? You wanted to me show I can take care of things? Well I’m about to. Now everyone out!” Antonio bellowed.

 

Peter Morello shook his head. “Do as you please. You’ll bear the brunt if it all comes down on us and I’ll make sure of it. Those omegas who got free won’t stay quiet so just know what’s coming. Anyways, I have other business to attend to now. Try not to get yourself stabbed in the process again.” He then signalled everyone else in the room to exit as he did as well while muttering ‘all because of one fucking omega.’ Antonio stood frozen with a gun in his hand and animalistic anger etched into his face. When he heard a car drive off he finally cocked his gun.

 

“Last words?” Antonio said and strode forward.

 

“Yes. You’re weak,” Zayn said with his head held high and showing no fear. “You’re the weakest alpha, man and overall human I know. You will never excel at anything in life because whenever you fail you just hurt or kill the person who showed you defeat. And no omega will ever want you. And I know in my heart that sooner rather than later, Liam will find you and kill you. I wasn’t able to fulfill my promise but he will. And it will be an agonizingly slow death. And in that death you’ll once again be reminded that your biggest want in life, me, was never yours. You never got me. Even in my final moments I hated you and I loved Liam. With every fibre in my being.”

“It’s all just words, love. You’re dying all the same,” Antonio sneered and came closer, his gun pointed straight at Zayn’s face.

 

Zayn closed his eyes and read a prayer to prepare for his death. Something he never thought, in his wildest dreams, he would be doing at this moment. Zayn had blocked out every noise around him as he constantly prayed under his breath that he missed the sound of motorcycles outside. Or the fact that Antonio had withdrawn the gun. Or the sound of people screaming, gunshots raining, doors breaking down.

 

It wasn’t until he heard an extremely loud scream that his eyes opened and he slowly lifted his head. The door to the room came breaking down in shatters and people came pounding in. He didn’t recognize him at first. Maybe it was because he thought he was dreaming? Maybe because he thought he was hallucinating? No. it was probably because of the inhumane rage that filled his face. It wasn’t something he’d seen on any human’s face ever. Or maybe because his eyes were completely silver?

 

“Liam,” the word fell from Zayn’s lips.

 

Antonio took one step forward and it was over. Liam’s gun pointed and like rain the bullets poured out and straight into Antonio. There was no emotion on his face as he did it. He was mechanical and robotic. The bullets fired and went straight into Antonio who fell to the ground in a heap. Zayn didn’t know who had run over to him and untied him from the chair. He had been staring at Liam, frozen in place. This had to be a dream. Antonio had shot him and killed him and now he was in purgatory or whatever the fuck came after and he was seeing Liam. God was great. He was fulfilling Zayn’s final words in the afterlife as soon as he left his body. But no matter how many times he blinked, the scene remained the same.

 

Zayn kept staring at Liam who walked over to him and just stared at him, face flat. Zayn blinked a few times and cocked his head. “Is this real?” Zayn asked in a confused tone.

 

“Zayn,” Liam said in a hoarse voice and his eyes turned back to brown and his face cracked, emotion pouring in wave after wave. The emotionless mask turned into shock, anger, happiness, disbelief and relief all at once on Liam’s face.

 

“Hello,” Zayn whispered.

 

“Zayn,” Liam said slowly and cupped his face. That did it. An animal-like sob ripped from Zayn’s throat and he tumbled to the ground. Liam caught him right as he fell and he pulled Zayn into his arms in a bone-crushing embrace.

 

“Zayn,” Liam repeated like some sort of prayer and he kissed all over Zayn’s head. “Fuck.”

 

No other words came to the either of them. The gunfire and screams outside were distant white noise. Zayn sobbed uncontrollably as Liam held him in his arms. This wasn’t real. Was he actually with Liam? He was safe. He was fucking safe.

 

“Where’s Mama and Baba?” Zayn cried, almost sounding child-like. He was delirious.

 

“We need to go,” Liam said and took his hand. Zayn stumbled along as they exited the warehouse. It was practically a blood-bath outside. Zayn looked around with wide eyes in confusion. Most of the Morellos were dead on the ground and the Vipers stood with their guns in their hands.

 

“I’ve got this bitch,” Sasha said as she held onto Angela Morello who was covered in blood.

 

“Peter Morello wasn’t here,” another Viper said.

 

“Let’s go. LPD had a tip off as well,” Liam said simply and when they reached his bike he turned to Zayn. “Are you able to ride on a bike?” He asked. Zayn nodded and Liam put a helmet on his head. He took Zayn’s hand and pressed a few kisses to it before he helped Zayn onto the bike. Liam hopped on himself and Zayn held onto him tightly. Everything was surreal. Liam and the Vipers were here. He was safe. Was Antonio dead? He’d seen him in a pool of blood.

 

They started driving and Liam ripped down the streets with the other Vipers following. Zayn wasn’t aware of anything around them. He may be alive but he definitely felt like he’d died and gone to another realm. They were speeding down the highway when Zayn finally realized he couldn’t stay upright. He was fading. He was about to pass out. His soul was practically leaving his body. Zayn tapped Liam on the shoulder and signalled him to pull over. Liam had barely pulled to the curb when Zayn jumped off and ran to the side of the road to throw up.

 

“Zayn are you –“

 

He barely heard what came next because he fell smack to the ground as everything went dark around him.

 

“Zayn!”

 

 

**

 

 

“Antonio Morello is in the hospital. Fucking cockroach survived six bullets. How the fuck is that possible?”

 

“I’m happy to volunteer to go into the ICU at the hospital and smother him.”

 

“No. I have a plan. That son of a bitch isn’t going to die that easily. I’m going to drain him of his blood little by little, skin him inch by inch, break his bones bit by bit and cut his oxygen excruciatingly slow. He’ll be begging to die but it won’t be quick.”

 

“How will we get to him Boss?”

 

“I spoke to Peter Morello. We have Angela. He knows. His son is worth nothing to him at this point.”

 

Zayn blinked at the ceiling as the voices poured into his room from downstairs. His door was open and he could hear the Vipers talking clearly. He had blacked out on the side of the highway and then he remembered waking up in Liam’s bedroom at the den a few minutes ago. He was cleaned up and in Liam’s clothes. He was surrounded by Liam’s scent. He was far away from that warehouse and Antonio and yet this didn’t feel real. His body was shaking. Zayn held Liam’s pillow close and took a few deep breaths and let the intoxicating alpha scent fill him. Calm him. Liam had found him. Liam had saved him. This was real.

 

Zayn stood up from the bed shakily and exited the room. The voices got louder as he descended the stairs and walked through the foyer to the living room. Zayn toyed uneasily with the long sleeves of Liam’s hoodie and felt nervous and jumpy. He entered the living room and took a shaky breath as all the heads turned to him. Twenty Vipers sat in a circle on different chairs and sofas with Liam at the head and centre. Liam sat on the armchair, a cigarette in his hand, with everyone angled towards him. Zayn always admired the power Liam held by simply existing in a room. Everyone’s body language changed.

 

People leaned to him like plants in sunlight. Moths to a flame. If anything defined ‘alpha’ it was Liam right in front of him. Not what Antonio had tried to be. Everyone was staring at him silently. Even Liam. The alpha gave him a smile and it melted every nervous feeling in Zayn’s body. He ignored the audience and went over to Liam to get into his lap. Zayn made himself into a small ball and burrowed into Liam’s chest. His feet tucked into Liam’s lap and his face hidden away from the world in Liam’s chest. He breathed in and out. In and out.

 

“You okay?” Liam murmured into his ear and squeezed him tightly and protectively.

 

“Yeah. I just need a second. Nothing seems real. I keep thinking I’m dreaming,” Zayn whispered.

 

“I’m right here. With you. Always,” Liam said and kissed his temple.

 

“We can come back later, Boss,” someone said in a low voice. “Zayn needs his rest.”

 

“Yeah that would be best,” Liam replied. Zayn kept his eyes closed.

 

“We’re glad you and baby Viper are okay Zayn,” Sasha said and a warm hand rubbed down his back. Zayn turned his face and smiled at everyone, letting them know how grateful he was. A few people came forward and gave Liam the Viper handshake and patted Zayn’s shoulder or head as they walked by.

 

“The baby is all okay by the way,” Zayn murmured and looked up at Liam for his reaction. The alpha was already staring down at him. Zayn caught him in a moment when his face was raw and heavy with emotion. Liam’s eyes looked almost pained and he cupped Zayn’s jaw gently.

 

“That’s great Zayn. But you do know that it wasn’t just the baby I was worried about? I was worried about you too, in fact more than the baby. You were and still are first priority,” Liam said gently.

 

“Okay,” Zayn replied and stared down at his hands which still had some faint stains of blood. “Thank you for coming and saving me.”

 

“You don’t need to thank me. And we got a tip from someone which eventually helped us out a lot,” Liam said and pushed a hand through his hair.

 

“Who?” Zayn asked.

 

“You’ll meet them soon,” Liam replied and he stared down at Zayn’s face and rubbed a thumb over his chin. “I’m sorry, Zayn.”

 

“What for?” Zayn asked.

 

“It was a Viper- an ex-Viper- who gave you up to the Morellos. I failed to keep you safe that day,” Liam said with a sigh.

 

“It’s not your fault Liam. Not your fault that some people are so sick,” Zayn said and rubbed his eyes. God, the day he was taken seemed a million years ago.

 

“No. I should have known he had betrayed us. I realized Antonio was a Morello too late as well,” Liam said and took a long drag of his cigarette. “I’m going to kill every single one of them anyways. They will pay for every scratch on your body. But I keep wondering if I had been one second late to that warehouse… that motherfucker would have shot you.”

 

Zayn stayed silent because it was very much true. That’s why everything felt so surreal. He had escaped death by mere seconds. “Not that you need to make it up to me but there is one thing you can give me.”

 

“What is it?” Liam asked.

 

“I need to face Alex once more,” Zayn said. Liam’s face filled with dark anger at the mention of the man and he was about to object but Zayn sat up straight. “With you there of course. I just need to face him one last time. I wanted to be the one to kill him but I think it’ll make me feel much better if I can see his face as he surrenders himself. Then you can torture him however you like. I give zero fucks. I have no empathy for that man and I don’t care about justice on his end. Torture him, kill him, don’t care. I need to face him one last time and then I can move on.”

 

“What did he do to you? What did they all do?” Liam asked gently although his voice had an edge and he cupped Zayn’s face.

 

“A- a lot,” Zayn replied shakily. “But I promised myself I would never live in any sort of fear or trauma of that man again. I’m going to face him once last time so I can see the fear and defeat in his eyes.”

 

“He and every single Morello will pay with their blood for what they did to you,” Liam replied.

 

“Good,” Zayn whispered and wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck to hug him tightly and he blinked his tears away as he stared over the alpha’s shoulder. He wouldn’t cry. No. He wouldn’t cry over those monsters anymore.

 

“Zayn,” Liam said in a quiet voice and he drew Zayn back and cupped his face to kiss his forehead.

 

“I missed you,” Zayn said in a hysteric combination of tears and a laughs.

 

“I missed you too,” Liam replied and he held Zayn close and kissed his temple.

 

“I love you,” Zayn murmured in a low voice so Liam couldn’t hear but he realized the alpha did because he stiffened ever so slightly. “Do my parents know?” Zayn asked quietly. Liam sighed deeply as his fingers carded through Zayn’s thick hair.

 

“Yes,” he replied. “LPD did show up to the same scene since they got a tip. They also know you’re back with me. That Morello bitch is alive and in the hospital thanks to the police. But I told them to stay away from you for a bit in exchange for some Morello locations I know. They’ve found the other remaining omegas.”

 

“But I wanna see my parents,” Zayn said.

 

“You can go see them. Just not here. They have arrest warrants out for me and a few Vipers,” Liam replied with a dry laugh.

 

“Why?” Zayn asked incredulously.

 

“For the bloodbath we caused in South Side these past two weeks. The showdown at the warehouse. All the Morellos we killed. They haven’t sent out a raid yet because they’re gathering all the Morellos they can find. Peter Morello is in hiding. I give it a day or two before they come for us,” Liam said with a roll of his eyes.

 

“That’s fucking ridiculous!” Zayn exclaimed in annoyance. “You didn’t hurt or kill those Morellos without reason! They were kidnapping and trafficking omegas. Children! They were trafficking children!”

 

“Those omegas you helped escape all made it home safe. It was on the news. They all said it was thanks to you. Most are in the hospital in recovery,” Liam said.

 

“Thank God,” Zayn whispered as a smile covered his face.

 

“You also need to go see a doctor. You don’t look good,” Liam said and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand.

 

“Yeah that’s fine. When… when do you plan on getting Alex?” Zayn asked.

 

“Soon,” Liam replied as his face hardened. “Very soon.”

 

“Make him suffer,” Zayn muttered and Liam was silent for a few second before he squeezed Zayn’s hand.

 

“When you were being held by the Morellos, did you ever try to reach out to me?” Liam asked. Zayn looked up at the alpha in confusion. “Through your mind,” Liam explained.

 

“Oh. I- I did actually,” Zayn said slowly because it sounded ridiculous now. “I know telepathic connections aren’t in our biology anymore. But sometimes when I was desperate to be near you and would talk to you in my mind, I would feel a warmth or your presence. I know it’s silly –”

 

“It’s not,” Liam replied and shook his head. “I felt it. I felt you. I could practically hear you in my head. Asking me, begging me, to save you. That’s what tortured me the most. Feeling your pain, and not knowing where you were.”

 

“It’s kind of crazy,” Zayn whispered.

 

“But is it?” Liam hummed and traced his cheekbone.

 

“I guess not really,” Zayn said quietly. “Alex used the alpha voice on me many times to do things or just obey him. One night he used it so he could- could forcefully mate with me –” Zayn noticed shock cover Liam’s face and his eyes wildly flashed silver. Zayn quickly took the alpha’s hand and pressed it to his neck to prove there was no mark. “Nothing happened. I broke free from the alpha voice. And my eyes were gold. I have no idea how it happened. Omegas must have powers we aren’t even aware of.”

 

“ _You_ are a force to be reckoned with. One thing I was always sure of when I thought of you with the Morellos was that you would hold your own no matter what. You don’t go down without a fight troublemaker,” Liam said with a small smile although his eyes lingered with anger.

 

“That’s for sure. I did everything I could to keep me and our baby safe,” Zayn whispered and took Liam’s hand to place it on his abdomen. The alpha smiled and picked up their twined hands to kiss Zayn’s knuckles.

 

“You are safe. And from now on they can never touch you again,” Liam murmured and Zayn sighed and buried his face in Liam’s chest. He felt safe.

 

 

 

**

 

 

“Did you speak to your parents?”

 

“Briefly. I told them I’ll come meet them soon. But I don’t know if I can look them in the eye knowing they’re trying to arrest you guys. Fucking ridiculous.”

 

“Some law and order bullshit. I swear this is no less than a movie.”

 

Zayn smiled at Harry who was grinning at him as well. It felt nice to be smiling and feeling a little relaxed after everything they’d been through. And everything they were about to do. Zayn forced himself to finish eating the breakfast Harry had made him. He hadn’t gotten his appetite back after being denied food for about two weeks. But he had to force himself to eat to keep his baby healthy.

 

“Do you have names picked out?” Harry asked as he noticed Zayn’s hand on his stomach. The beta was sipping his coffee and leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

 

“Yeah. Actually came up with them while in captivity. Iman if it’s a girl. Means faith. I really had to keep faith that I would live and get out of there and my little nugget kept that going. And if it’s a boy then Hamza. Means strong. Kinda obvious that I had to stay strong in there and keep my shit together. But I’m positive I’m having a girl so Iman is what it’ll be,” Zayn said with a smile.

 

“That’s a nice name. Doesn’t suit a child of a Viper. But very pretty,” Harry laughed.

 

“Doesn’t matter how pretty the name. She’s got Liam’s blood. She’ll be fierce,” Zayn said.

 

“Doesn’t need that from me. You’re more fierce than anyone I know.” Zayn hadn’t heard Liam come in but the alpha wrapped arms around him lightly from behind and kissed his head. Zayn’s skin heated up a little and he looked up at the alpha and smiled. Liam kissed his forehead and smiled at him. These gentle smiles and looks were insanely different from the rage and anger Zayn had seen on Liam’s face in many moments, like when he shot Antonino, and it was astonishing. But it warmed his heart when he realized that these gentle looks were just for him and their baby. The words love may never leave Liam’s lips but this seemed close enough.

 

“Keep eating, Zayn. You need that pregnancy glow to come back,” Harry said and ruffled his hair as he left the room.

 

“You sure you want to come along today?” Liam asked and rubbed a thumb under his eye.

 

“Yes,” Zayn nodded firmly. “I need to see him.”

 

“Okay,” Liam replied. “Let’s go then.”

 

Zayn hopped off his bar stool and Liam stopped him with a hand on his hip. Zayn looked at him in confusion and Liam peeled off his leather jacket, _the_ leather jacket, with the Payne initials and he draped it around Zayn. The omega smiled and slipped his arms into it. Liam took his hand and they walked into the foyer where there was loads of commotion as Vipers walked in and out, people shouted orders at each other, some loaded guns and pocketed their knives.

 

“Two minutes,” Liam shouted. “Sasha get the Morello girl!”

 

“On it Boss,” she yelled back.

 

“Listen up,” Liam called loudly and everyone immediately silenced. “We’re taking Clifton Road via Meadow Beach because LPD are patrolling the highways and main streets for us. If you see myself or anyone held up, no need to wait, keep going. Sasha with the Morello girl, me with Zayn and Harry alongside will be at the front and I want Samir and Jose to take up the back. When we get to Duke Hill to meet the Morellos I need everyone to keep their eyes out. They could lose their last few braincells and decide to attack so you never know. I _need_ Antonio Morello. Peter Morello signed him out of the hospital this morning and he will hand the pig over in return for his daughter. That’s our goal. But stay alert. Clear?”

 

Everyone nodded and started to pick up again but Zayn cleared his throat. “From what I’ve noticed, Peter Morello values his daughter more than Alex so as long as we hand her over, they’ll give us Alex. But they play dirty so I would advise everyone keep a hand on your guns at all times.”

 

Liam nodded and kissed his head before walking away for a second to check on something with Harry. Bianca came over to Zayn with a grin and waved a white bandanna. “You’re not honorary. You’re a part of us.”

 

Zayn smiled and let her tie it around his head. “Glad you’re safe.” She patted his back and walked away. Other Vipers gave him friendly pats on the back and grins and Zayn felt warmth fill his stomach. Liam whistled from the front which apparently signalled everyone to mount their bikes. He nodded at Zayn who headed over to him. As everyone around them mounted and revved their bikes and shouted or laughed loudly, Zayn approached Liam slowly in the middle of dirt flying up. The alpha took his waist and knocked a hand lightly under his chin.

 

“You okay Juliet?” Liam teased, obviously trying to get him to lighten up.

 

“I’m good Romeo,” Zayn replied with a smile. “Just some butterflies.”

 

“Well those butterflies are getting ready to cause some chaos,” Liam said with a small smirk.

 

“Always,” Zayn replied as his heart started racing. He looked into Liam’s brown eyes, those brown eyes that seemed to have been the start of everything and leaned up on his toes. Liam tossed his helmet aside at the same moment and lifted Zayn off his feet easily. Their lips met in heat and passion. Electricity ran through his veins and Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck as the alpha lifted him up high and drank every ounce of passion from Zayn’s lips.

 

“My fucking troublemaker,” Liam murmured and kissed him heatedly once more before he set Zayn down straight onto his bike. Zayn laughed and pulled his helmet on as Liam settled in front of him. He wrapped his arms around the alpha tightly as they zoomed off with the other Vipers right behind them.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

Duke Hill was more of cliff, a deserted cliff, that overlooked rocky beaches. This area was abandoned mostly due to the fact that it bordered awkwardly between Morello and Viper territory. But in their violent history, when deals or negotiations had to be made, they met here. Like today. All of the Vipers reached the location with no hiccups. Zayn noticed that as they pulled up, there was already a slew of bikes and two cars waiting up there. The Morellos were here.

 

As soon as he saw them, Zayn felt like his anxiety got triggered. He felt shaky and a little nauseous. But Liam got off the bike first and took off his helmet. He faced Zayn and took his hands to squeeze them.

 

“Deep breath. If you don’t wanna face him, Harry will take you back right now and I’ll do what I need to do,” Liam said and rubbed his thigh soothingly.

 

“I’m okay,” Zayn said and removed his helmet. He stared into Liam’s eyes and calmed himself by taking a few breaths. This was his one and only chance to see Alex and get the closure he needed because then Liam and the Vipers would take him God knows where and do God knows what. Zayn didn’t care. But he needed this moment to get all his frustration out. “Let’s go.”

 

Zayn hopped off the bike and walked alongside Liam as the other Vipers followed behind them like a pack. The Morellos were a sight to behold. They were shaken up, bloody, exhausted and defeated. Peter Morello leaned against his car, his leg shaking, as he watched Liam approach. The others stood around warily. Zayn knew they had weapons but they made no effort to reach for them. He couldn’t see Alex though.

 

“Morello!” Liam’s voice boomed across the cliff. “Where’s that cunt you call a son?”

 

“He’s here,” Peter replied and nodded at his car. The back door opened and tall figure stepped out. Zayn sucked in his breath and took a slight step behind Liam. The alpha discreetly squeezed his hand soothingly and Zayn felt grateful. But he took a deep breath and stepped forward to face the monster who had tormented him head on. Antonio Morello was a sight. He was pale, his face bruised, his head ducked. He was limping and his arm was in a cast. Possibly the damage from the bullets. The bullet wounds were covered by his shirt but Zayn knew there had to be numerous.

 

“My daughter?” Peter asked.

 

“You’ll get her in exchange for your son and your cooperation on all the terms we stated. You already used your little leverage with someone higher up to avoid arrest. So now you need to leave Lincoln, never to be seen here again. Or I will kill you. Your few failing businesses are to be liquidated and the funds given to needy South Side families whose names I will give, you take away any charges for Morello or related deaths these past few weeks and every single omega you had kidnapped is returned home safely and your sick business dismantled immediately. Finally, in our old agreement about omega violence, Zayn gets a few minutes right here with your son. And if he chooses to shoot him or any of your men dead for what he suffered through, you won’t move an inch,” Liam stated clearly and calmly.

 

Peter Morello stared first in shock, then anger, then disbelief and finally acceptance. He nodded. “You let Angela go, and all is agreed upon.”

 

“No. First you agree. I have the upper hand and no patience Morello. Don’t try me today. Don’t ever try me again. You lost your will to negotiate the moment you motherfuckers laid a hand on Zayn,” Liam said in a poisonous tone.

 

“Fine. I agree. All the terms. And you can have Antonio. He is dead to me. I need Angela,” Peter said tiredly.

 

“Hold on one second. Zayn,” Liam looked at him and nodded. Zayn took a deep breath. It was now or never. He walked towards the Morellos. Antonio didn’t lift his eyes from the ground. But as he walked towards him, Zayn felt every fear and anxiety get replaced with anger.

 

 He remembered the time Alex forced him to share his rut, gave him a knot, when he used his alpha voice forcefully, when he locked Zayn in his room and beat him and strangled him for being pregnant, when he threatened him, when he threatened his sisters, when he put him on a pole to dance for strange alphas, when he used his voice and made him submit to rape him and mate, when he said he’d kill his baby and when he pointed a gun to kill Zayn. Zayn remembered it all and anger pushed through his blood hot and fiery.

 

He reached Antonio and stared at him in quiet anger for a second as his chest almost burst. Angry tears pricked his eyes and Zayn swung and slapped him across his face so harshly that the sound rang across the cliffs. Antonio stumbled but didn’t look at him. “I told you a while back that you’d die at my hands. In one way or another this is true. I’m passing you off to the Vipers today and they have my full permission to do whatever they want to you. And you see that man right there? The father of my child? He’s not someone you should have fucked with. He’s going to give you the slow agonizing death you deserve. He can’t wait to get his hands on you. I told you this would be your end Antonio. Assholes like you have only one end.”

 

Antonio still wouldn’t meet his eyes and Zayn felt livid. “Look at me!” Zayn screamed. “Look me in the eyes you coward! What? After all the bravado when you used your alpha voice to force me to submit so you could rape and mate me, kill my baby and then kill me, now you’re too cowardly to meet my eyes? Look at me you motherfucker! After everything you did, I’m still alive. I’m alive and I’m strong. I’ve still got everything and you have nothing. Your own father says you are dead to him and is handing you to the Vipers. You’re pathetic.” Zayn spat at Antonio’s feet and pulled out the knife that Liam had given him.

 

“Get on your knees,” Zayn said and tapped his arm with the knife. “Right now.”

 

Antonio met his eyes and they were filled with venom. He looked over at his father who gave him a disgusted look and looked away. Antonio went to his knees slowly and Zayn towered over him angrily. “I want you to remember this face. I told you this in the warehouse too. Remember my face and the lengths you went to just because you couldn’t have me. Remember my face when the man I love and the people who are like my family drag out your death. Remember my face as you take your last breath and know that God works in wonderful ways and he brought me out of your clutches stronger than ever so I could stand here and look down at you right before you go to die.”

 

Zayn shook his head and lifted Antonio’s face with the tip of his knife. “I’m not going to ask for an apology from you because it’s not worth it and it would make me sick. But this image of you on your knees will fuel me for life. I was never one for taking justice in my hands but you deserve everything to come. So in your own words, any last words?”

 

Antonio looked at him for a few seconds and shook his head with an ugly sneer. “Fuck you. You were never worth it you Viper bitch.”

 

Zayn laughed and pushed the tip of his knife into Antonio’s throat and watched his eyes go wild as blood trickled out. “Wanna know something? I love being a Viper bitch.” Zayn gave him one last smirk and then punched Antonio so hard he went sprawling to the ground with a quiet and painful groan. Satisfaction was too small a word for what he felt. He needed nothing more from this man. He knew Liam had something unimaginably painful planned and that gave him some more satisfaction. He was done. He got his closure. He turned around and saw Liam leaning against his bike, smiling with what looked to be pride. Zayn walked up to him and kissed him. Liam gripped his hips and kissed him back.

 

“You _are_ a Viper,” Liam murmured in his ear and kissed his neck. Zayn smiled and kissed Liam once more before he turned around. Liam signalled Sasha who dragged Angela forward and pushed her to Peter who grabbed his daughter quickly. Sasha and Jose both grabbed Antonio and tied up his hands before depositing him on the back of Jose’s bike.

 

“Are we good?” Peter asked impatiently.

 

“Yeah, we are. Just remember every point in the agreement otherwise when we come for your daughter and you next time, there will be no mistake in putting a bullet in your heads,” Liam called out. Peter nodded ad started to ushered his people back onto their bikes. “You could have lived here in peace if this son of a bitch wasn’t your offspring. Too bad you didn’t put him down when he first acted up.”

 

Peter gazed at Antonio on Jose’s bike and then at Liam silently. He nodded at Liam one last time and then got into his car. He had his life to thank for and he wanted to get away quickly before Liam changed his mind and decided this last negotiation would be their deaths.

 

“They shouldn’t be walking away alive,” Harry commented.

 

“They won’t. Once they fulfill what I told them to do, they’ll see similar ends as this bastard here,” Liam said and nodded at Antonio. “You think I would forgive them or let them go after everything they did? Nah. But I’ll let them live on edge for a bit, knowing the defeat they faced. Once they do everything they promised, I’m gonna take care of them.”

 

“No quick death blessings,” Harry snorted and looked at Antonio.

 

“No. Not even a slight possibility,” Liam said and as he looked at Antonio his face clouded with such rage that Zayn shivered. He didn’t care to know the details, but he knew what Liam would do to Antonio next was not something he could even dream of.

 

“Someone is going to find out what happens when they touch my omega, my child and the people under my protection. I want to see him beg for death,” Liam muttered. He then turned to Zayn and touched his face. “Good?”

 

“Good,” Zayn replied and picked up his helmet. “Very good.” He smiled at Liam but chose not to comment on the ‘my omega’ comment. He’d pick at that thread later. He was just happy to be alive and home. Home…

 

“Liam,” Zayn said softly. “I need to go home now.”

 

“Okay,” Liam replied and nodded. “Someone will drop you off.”

 

He hadn’t seen his parents since the party when he had walked out with Liam. They had known that he had been kidnapped by the Morellos. They would be worried about him. But Zayn was still worried about seeing them, talking to them. Not to mention the baby he still carried and the hunt for Vipers. But he missed his family. Achingly. Things would sort themselves out but he needed to see them.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

The guards stared at him like they’d seen a ghost as Zayn walked in through the gates. He gave them shaky smiles and made his way down the long winded driveway. His hands were shaking at his sides and he felt comforted by Liam’s jacket wrapped around him. His own house in front of him felt strange to him and he felt out of place. This was all so surreal. Zayn reached the front door and stood frozen for a few seconds not knowing what to do. He didn’t have his old keys. Maybe he should ring the bell? No it was probably unlocked. But he didn’t belong anymore so he couldn’t just walk in. After hesitating a few seconds he rang the bell.

 

He could hear Rhino barking and it made tears fill his eyes. A few second later the door opened and he was faced with Maria. Zayn gave her a shaky smile as she too stared at him like he was a ghost. “Zayn…” she whispered.

 

“Hello,” Zayn replied and fidgeted a little. “Can I come in?”

 

“Oh my! Of course! Welcome home!” She pulled him into a hug and kissed his head. Zayn sighed deeply, happy that one person was glad to see him.

 

“Are Mama and Baba... the girls… are they home?” Zayn asked slowly.

 

“Your parents are out back. The girls in their room. Would you like food, tea, anything?” Maria asked nervously. Zayn shook his head and started walking out back. He reached the back patio and spotted his parents on poolside chairs. They looked decades past their ages, faces worn in exhaustion and worry. His mom had dried tears on her cheeks. His dad held his head. They were discussing something and hadn’t noticed him. Zayn walked down the patio steps shakily.

 

“Mama, Baba,” he said in a cracked voice. Yaser looked up hazily like he was dreaming and Tricia snapped back.

 

“Zayn?” Tricia said with wide eyes. “Zayn!” Tricia dropped her tea mug and ran towards him hysterically. “Zayn!” She yelled tearfully and wrapped him in a hug that knocked the win from him. “Zayn Zayn Zayn! My baby… my love… my jaan!” Tricia was crying uncontrollably as she kissed him all over his face. “Where you have been? Where did you go? I thought I was going to die! We thought we’d lost you.”

 

Zayn lost his control and started crying as well. His mom’s scent that he had longed for filled his senses and he cracked. He sobbed into her shoulder like he was six again and let her hug him and kiss every inch of him.

 

“Beta,” Yaser said in a shaky voice. Zayn looked up at his dad through his tears and then fell into his embrace.

 

“Baba Jaan,” Zayn cried softly. Yaser was shaking with silent tears as he kissed all over Zayn’s head and held him tightly.

 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so God damn sorry,” Yaser whispered and squeezed Zayn in his arms.

 

“For what?” Zayn asked with a sniff.

 

“For not being there for you. For failing to protect you. For bringing that monster into this house to protect you and not knowing who he was. For not realizing until it was too late,” Yaser said in a shaky voice.

 

“It’s okay, Baba,” Zayn said and reached up to wipe his dad’s tears. “I don’t blame you. We couldn’t have seen this coming. He covered his tracks very well. Although he got messy after he took me which made it easier for me to help the others escape.”

 

“All those other kids Zaynie,” Tricia said and stroked his hair. “They’re safe. They’re all home and safe thanks to you. We met with them and each and every one of them said that if it wasn’t for you they wouldn’t be back alive and safe. That night they got away from where you all were kept and they were able to get to the side of the highway where a truck driver saw them and stopped to help. When you weren’t found with them my heart sank. If that- that Viper hadn’t found you I would have died.”

 

“He has a name,” Zayn said with some bitterness. “Liam. He’s the father of my baby and he saved my life, Mama. I was seconds away from being shot execution style by Alex and Liam arrived to save me.”

 

“Zaynie,” Tricia whispered as tears sprung to her eyes again, her face pale, and she tugged Zayn into a hug.

 

“Zayn once you’re all cleaned up and rested, would you be alright with giving your statement? We have statements from all the other omegas and there is an easy case to prosecute the Morellos. Peter Morello walked free from jail right now but I’ll get him. There’s a case. The FBI are involved now and we’re not allowed to delay anything. They’re pressing for statements and arrests,” Yaser said in an apologetic tone.

 

“That’s okay, Baba. Anything to get them behind bars as fast as possible,” Zayn said.

 

“We also- we also need you to go on record about the Vipers,” Yaser said slowly.

 

“About what,” Zayn asked in a sharp tone and pulled back.

 

“Zayn. They tore this town to shreds in their war against the Morellos. I’m grateful to them for life for bringing you back. But this is out of my hands now. They have Antonio Morello. We know they do. And they have to hand him over because this is going to trial. They can’t take justice into their own hands. Liam Payne has a lot of blood on his hands in this war that he needs to account for,” Yaser explained.

 

“You guys can’t be serious?” Zayn almost shouted as his heart raced. “You want me to give up Liam because he gave the Morellos, those fucking child traffickers, what they deserve? For giving the man who tried to rape and kill me what he deserves?”

 

“Zayn. This isn’t just about you or us anymore. It’s a national issue at this point. The Morello omega trafficking case is all over national news and the FBI are in town investigating this. Morellos, whatever is left of them, are being arrested left and right. And the Vipers are not innocent of the crimes they committed. It’s a can of worms that’s been opened,” Tricia reasoned and squeezed his hand. “You’ve been through so much and for your health, and your baby’s health, you need to stay home, away from the Vipers and help the police with anything they need.”

 

“I can’t believe this,” Zayn said in a shaky voice. “After everything I’ve been through, Liam was the only person who stood by me. I fucking _love_ him. I am _not_ going to give him or any Viper up! The fact that you can ask this of me considering the hell I lived through the past few weeks –”

 

He started hyperventilating as tears filled his eyes and a heavy rock settled in his throat blocking off his air. Zayn grabbed at his throat trying to breathe and sank to the ground shaking heavily.

 

“Jaan!” Tricia yelled as she dropped to the ground beside him and pulled him into her chest. “What’s happening?”

 

“He’s having a panic attack. Let’s get him to his room. I’m going to call Dr. Rhodes to come check up on him at home. If we go to the hospital the media will end up there and Zayn doesn’t need that,” Yaser said. He helped Zayn up with a gentle hand on his elbow and a kiss to his head. “We love you beta. And we’re sorry if we caused you any distress. Forgot what we said and just worry about taking care yourself. You need rest.”

 

Zayn stayed silent and followed his parents on shaky footsteps as they went to his bedroom. He hadn’t been in his room for weeks and it seemed exactly the same. His family probably hadn’t entered the space since he’d left with Liam. His clothes and shoes lay strewn about the room, his half full ashtray was on his nightstand, his comforter hanging off his king size bed and his sketchpad on his pillow. His parents helped him into bed and he closed his eyes as soon as the comforter enveloped him.

 

“Get some rest and we’ll call for the doctor and Maria will bring you some dinner,” Tricia murmured gently with a kiss to his head.

 

“You’re home jaan,” Yaser said and pressed a kiss to his forehead as well. They gave him lingering looks full of sadness and then exited the room.

 

Fresh tears spilled from his eyes and Zayn pressed a hand to his stomach. He would voluntarily walk back into Morello territory or even take a bullet before he let anything happen to Liam. The alpha had saved him time and time again. Zayn loved him so much his body ached with it. No matter what his parents or anybody else did, he would make sure Liam and the Vipers remained safe. And alive. No matter what the cost.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

“I thought I’d lost you forever!”

Zayn smiled and ran a hand through the sandy-brown hair pressed into his neck as tears soaked him. Louis had come bursting into the Malik house looked crazed and covered in tears a few minutes ago. He’d spotted Zayn sat on the sofa in the living room and smothered him in hugs and kisses. Niall had been right behind him and was just as much teary eyed and anxious looking. He’d had his share of hugs before Louis had once again wrapped Zayn up.

 

The past few hours had been spent with his sisters clinging to him and staring at him like they were afraid to ask what was on their mind. Kabir had also dropped by, stricken and apologetic because like everyone else he felt somewhat responsible for Alex. Zayn was surrounded by people he loved yet his heart hadn’t stopped racing since his parents had mentioned needing to bring in Liam and the Vipers. Even now they were sat behind locked doors in the library talking to two FBI agents.

 

“I’m okay, Lou. Honest to God. You know me. Nothing they did could have broken me. Even when I thought I was in my final moments, I looked that motherfucker Antonio in the eyes and told him what a cunt he was,” Zayn said in a light tone.

 

“Only you Zayn,” Louis said with a small laughed and shook his head. “I wish I could see him just once to stab him between the eyes myself. I always knew something was wrong with him but this?”

 

“Is it okay if we don’t talk about Alex- Antonio- or the Morellos anymore?” Zayn asked, feeling a little nauseous.

 

“Of course babe. I’m so sorry,” Louis said quickly and kissed his head.

 

“How’s our little niece or nephew?” Niall asked with a soft smile.

 

“She’s good,” Zayn smiled back and rubbed his stomach where the smallest bump was rounding out.

 

“She?” Safaa asked with a big grin.

 

“I just have a strong feeling it’s gonna be a girl. And I’m naming her Iman,” Zayn said as his heart fluttered.

 

“Dibs on godmother!” Waliyha yelled and Safaa got into an immediate argument with her.

 

“How’s Liam?” Louis asked in a hushed tone so only Zayn and Niall heard.

 

“Okay,” Zayn replied. “I feel anxious and want to be back near him. But my parents won’t let me. They’re instead asking me to give up Liam and the Vipers to the FBI. And to let them know where Liam is keeping Alex.”

 

“Is that fucker not dead yet?” Niall asked with a frown.

 

“No. I don’t know where Liam is keeping him but all I know is that it’s not a picnic for him,” Zayn replied.

 

“You have no idea how happy that makes me,” Louis muttered. “Like yeah justice shouldn’t be dealt with personally but that motherfucker deserves it all. I hope the Vipers string him out and peel his skin off.”

 

“I need to go back to Liam,” Zayn whispered in a wobbly voice. “I need to warn him. I need to be with him. My heart feels like it’s going to leap out of my chest with anxiety.”

 

“Hey, take it easy Zayn,” Niall said soothingly and brushed his hair off his forehead.

 

“Please take me to him,” Zayn said and wiped his fallen tears. “Can you?”

 

“it’s not safe, Zayn,” Louis explained. “Your parents have a hawk eye on you. Plus the LPD are patrolling the streets between North and South Side.”

 

“Please. I might die,” Zayn begged and rubbed his shaky hands over his stomach.

 

“Okay. Okay,” Niall soothed and kissed his head before he shot a worried look to Louis.

 

“I know a way,” Waliyha said and Zayn looked over at her in surprise. He realized his younger sisters had been listening as well. “Mama and Baba have a press conference about the case in two hours. It’s being shown after the evening news. Live. They’re going to head out in a bit and I heard them say that they’re leaving heavy security around the house. Plus Maria and Adbul Chacha will be around. When they leave we can pretend you’ve gone to sleep and then sneak you out the back. Niall and Louis can meet you out the side doors past the garden and you guys can walk around the back side of the neighbourhood to leave. But Louis you’ll have to leave your car outside the neighbourhood gates. Then you can all walk down there. Me and Safaa will cover at home until tomorrow morning. By then it’ll be obvious that you’ve left.”

 

“Wali,” Zayn said in shock.

 

“You can tell me I’m smart some other time. I just want what’s best for you and my little niece. If that Viper makes you happy then fuck all this. Go up now and pack some essentials and get into bed. Lou and Niall, you guys can leave with the car,” Waliyha explained.

 

“Wali,” Zayn murmured again and went over to hug her tight and kiss her head. He pulled Safaa into the hug as well and they hugged tightly for a few silent seconds before Zayn pulled away with a watery smile. “I love you guys. And when all this bullshit is over, me and Iman will be back because there is no way she will grow up without her aunts.”

 

“Yeah well if you disappeared with her I’d have to kill you,” Safaa joked.

 

“Zaynie, me and Lou will head out. We’ll call you when we’re outside ready for you,” Niall said and squeezed his shoulder. “Good luck in here.” Niall and Louis left them all with hugs and Zayn hurried upstairs to pack a small bag. He slipped the framed picture he had of his family into his bag after pressing a kiss to it and whispering ‘sorry.’ His parents would be so disappointed but he needed to do this. He needed to be with Liam and save him from what was about to come.

 

 

 

**

 

 

“That went surprisingly well and it’s making me nervous. Your parents or security will know what’s up soon and they’ll come storming into South Side,” Louis said.

 

“They won’t,” Zayn said. “Not for a while. My parents know I’m hurting and won’t want to pull a mistake with me. But I can’t guarantee what the police or FBI will do.”

 

“Be careful Zaynie,” Niall said and shot him a look in the rear-view mirror. Zayn nodded his head just as thunder struck loudly. The sky lit up with a jagged streak of lightning and rain hit all at once. They had crossed the railroad into South Side and although they’d passed a few LPD cars, they hadn’t been stopped. Zayn sat in the back seat and bit his nails to stubs.

 

“Liam… I’m coming,” he thought in his head and immediately he was filled with warmth and a feeling of protectiveness.

 

 

 

                                                                            **         

 

 

 

“Fuck this rain is making it hard to see,” Niall said in a worried tone. “Babe you sure he’ll be at Wolf’s Bar?”

 

“I’m not completely sure. But we have to check there first,” Zayn said. They were driving through downtown South Side slowly as the rain obscured their vision. Niall pulled to a stop beside the road and Zayn peered at the lights coming out of Wolf’s. His heart was beating very fast.

 

“You wanna go inside babe?” Louis asked gently.

 

“I –” Zayn started but he stopped when he looked through the dashboard window where the wiper blades pushed away the rainfall. The doors to the bar opened and a few figures clad in back walked out, into the rainfall, towards motorcycles parked on the street. One figure pushed a hand through his rain soaked hair and took a long drag out of a cigarette before tossing it to the ground. He blew the smoke into the air. Zayn’s heart raced as he watched rain cover the handsome face of that figure. Everything about him was perfect. And fuck, Zayn _loved_ him.

 

He silently left the car and stepped into the rain. He blinked the rain from his eyes as he stared at the alpha that held him captive in his heart. Zayn walked away from the car and stopped right in the middle of the street, uncaring of traffic or the rain that soaked him. Liam lifted his helmet from his bike, and as he turned, he spotted Zayn. He paused. Zayn stared. Liam stared back.

 

“Troublemaker,” Liam said in somewhat surprise.

 

Zayn smiled and shrugged as if to say ‘you can’t really get rid of me,’ and Liam grinned and shook his head. Zayn ran at full speed. He jumped into Liam’s arms and crushed his lips against the alpha’s in a kiss. Liam tasted like nicotine, rain and everything Zayn loved and desired in this world. Liam was his intoxication. Zayn’s hands pushed into the alpha’s thick and soaking wet hair and Liam’s arms held Zayn up easily as he devoured the omega’s lips.

 

“I’ve left behind everything for you once again Liam Payne. And fuck this world and everything in it if it tries to take me away from you. Never again,” Zayn breathed as he pressed his forehead against Liam’s.

 

“I’ll burn this world to fucking ashes if it takes you from me,” Liam murmured and cupped Zayn’s face to look into his eyes. “You’re mine.”

 

“I’m yours,” Zayn whispered and their lips attached in another heated kiss. Zayn could get drunk on the way Liam kissed him. It was as if he was worshipping Zayn’s lips. Zayn moved back breathlessly and stared at Liam whose eyes were dark and full of lust. “Take me home babe,” Zayn whispered and stroked his fingers over Liam’s scruff.

 

“You are home,” Liam murmured and kissed Zayn once more before setting him on the ground and taking his hand to lead him over to his bike. Zayn realized everyone on the street had been watching them. Harry who was leaning by his bike, soaked in the rainwater, smirked at Zayn and winked at him. Zayn smiled back and then turned around and nodded at his friends in the car and blew them a kiss. He couldn’t have asked for two greater best friends. He felt hands on his waist and laughed when Liam spun him around to kiss him pressed against his bike. Then he helped Zayn onto his bike and sat in front to speed off into the stormy night.

 

They pulled up outside Liam’s downtown apartment building and before the alpha could get off his bike, Zayn quickly slipped in front of him, straddling Liam’s lap with his back to the handlebars. It reminded him of their first kiss on the cliffs and Zayn grinned. He bit his lip when he noticed Liam’s hungry gaze drop to Zayn’s wet lips. The alpha pushed his hands through Zayn’s hair and pressed his lips to Zayn’s in a hungry kiss.

 

“I can be your menace,” Zayn said breathlessly through a laugh.

 

“You are my fucking menace. Always have been, always will be baby,” Liam said in a rough voice and kissed Zayn’s neck, sucking on it and leaving a red mark. Zayn gasped and shook in the alphas arms. Liam was off the bike with Zayn in his arms in a second. They were in the elevator and then stumbling through Liam’s doors before he knew it. They moved through the dark apartment with clothes ripping off their bodies and fell onto the bed in a heap. Zayn gasped and felt dizzy with pleasure when Liam left heated kisses down his throat and bare chest.

 

Zayn sighed and tossed his head back against the pillow as pleasure swam through his body. Liam ran his hands up Zayn’s sides and the omega glanced down at him. Liam was peering up  from where his lips pressed to the heart on Zayn’s hip. The alpha’s eyes were dark with silver around the rims and Zayn took a shaky breath, reaching for the other man right as he moved up smoothly to kiss Zayn again. Liam took Zayn’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and gently opened his mouth more so he could run his tongue alongside Zayn’s.

 

“Zayn,” Liam murmured in a husky voice and when Zayn blinked his eyes slowly at the alpha he noticed a shift in them and they flashed completely silver for a second. “Zayn.”

 

“Liam,” Zayn whispered back and let out a small whimper when the alpha kissed him again while grinding their hips together. Everything was a blur and all Zayn knew was that he needed Liam and he needed him right that very second. “Please,” Zayn whispered and looked up at Liam with wide eyes hoping to convey what he wanted.

 

Liam pressed an endless amount of kisses to Zayn’s lips while lifting the omegas hips with both his hands and peeling his trousers away. Zayn let out a soft sound of pleasure when Liam kissed the sensitive skin of his thighs as the soaked clothing peeled away from his body. His entire body erupted in goosebumps from Liam’s kisses. Liam was still wearing his t-shirt and Zayn reached forward to tug it off.

 

Liam moved back on his knees and peeled his shirt away swiftly. That one motion made Zayn feel light-headed. He was about to pull Liam in for a kiss when he saw something on the alpha’s body that made him pause. His fingers lightly touched the dark ink over the alpha’s right-side ribcage. It was a butterfly. Standing starkly against Liam’s skin, but bolder than any of the other tattoos and scars on his body.

 

“Liam,” Zayn said in a hushed tone. “Is this…” Zayn didn’t finish his question because he knew what it was about. He knew who it was about. All this time he kept contemplating the alpha’s feelings for himself and the bitter words Liam had once said about never saying those 3 words back still stung, but this tattoo… this tattoo said everything Zayn had to know about the alpha’s feelings for him.

 

“It is,” Liam said in a tight voice and then he cupped Zayn’s face between his hands and the omega gasped when he saw the silver.

 

“I love you,” Zayn said in a shaky and dazed voice as Liam kissed the sensitive spot on his neck and peeled his briefs off. The alpha’s hot tongue touched his sweet spot and Zayn closed his eyes as he saw white. His body was shaking as Liam worked him better than he even knew his own body. “Babe,” Zayn stuttered out. “Please. In me.”

 

Liam pressed a biting kiss to the soft flesh of his thigh and then he moved back, his swollen lips shiny as he licked them. When Zayn blinked speechlessly, Liam smirked and took his pants off in record time. Zayn smiled and spread his legs a little. Liam gripped his thighs and aligned himself. He leaned down and hovered over Zayn’s lips almost teasingly.

 

When the omega whined in annoyance, Liam crushed their lips together and entered Zayn swiftly. All his senses crashed at once and Zayn was filled with emotions and thoughts that were overwhelming. Possessive, emotional, adoring, passionate and something far more complex. Something that made him shake. These were all Liam’s feelings that were filling his head. Tears fell from his eyes with no notice as his heart started racing from the weight of the feelings.

 

“I’m right here,” Liam whispered and kissed him gently before he started moving his hips slowly as well.

 

“Tell me what I mean to you,” Zayn asked through shaky tears and cupped Liam’s face to meet his eyes as their laboured breathing warmed the air. Liam’s eyes were flashing between brown and silver and he was looking at Zayn like every answer in the world lay in the omega’s eyes.

 

“Everything,” Liam finally replied in a hoarse voice and he attached his lips to Zayn’s to devour every last drop of the emotions swirling inside the omega.

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

“You drive me insane, troublemaker,” Liam said in a rough voice, with a lazy grin over his face. Zayn lay on top the alpha’s chest and had his chin resting on his arms as he stared at the alpha and drew shapes over his cheeks with his fingertips.

 

“So you’ve been saying since the first night you brought me here,” Zayn said with a small breathy laugh and Liam raised his brows. “You know… the night I was drunk and singing Love Story and you brought me here. Said I do things to you that you can’t control.”

 

“You remember that night?” Liam laughed lightly. “You were out of your mind.”

 

“Well I remember everything. Every last word you said about how much I affect you. So you can’t even challenge me on it,” Zayn said with a bright smile.

 

“Oh really?” Liam asked and pulled Zayn onto the bed so he could wrap him tightly in his arms and kiss all over his face.

 

“What is it about me that gets you the most?” Zayn asked between the kisses Liam left on his face. “One thing I say or do, or did in the past, that made you realize, ‘damn I kinda wanna rip off that omegas clothes and knot him right here.’”

 

Liam snorted and shook his head at Zayn. The omega just grinned and shuffled closer to Liam to kiss him. “I’m sure there was or is something about me that made you feel like you had no control around me,” Zayn said and pressed light kisses to the alpha’s scruffy jaw.

 

“There’s this thing you do,” Liam said and turned over to look Zayn right in the eyes. He stroked his fingertips across Zayn’s jaw and over his lips. “You come close to me and keep your chin down, but look up at me through your eyelashes and blink them really slowly. Dizzyingly slow. With a glazed over look. Your bite your lower lip and then push it, almost like you have no idea you’re even doing it,” Liam was saying all this in a low voice as his dark eyes traced Zayn’s face and the omega’s heart raced and skin heated up almost like the alpha was making love with his words. “And then you move close slowly, curve your body towards me, and then you let out this sound… it’s something between a sigh and a whimper… and I swear to motherfucking God if that doesn’t go straight to my dick, nothing else in this world can.”

 

Zayn flushed head to toe but grinned at Liam and blinked his eyes slowly. “Really?” He asked faux innocently.

 

Liam smirked and tugged Zayn close and squeezed his ass. “Yeah. The first time you did it my brain short-circuited for a second. Even though I’ve always known that it’s an act you’ve curated to perfection. Still gets me.”

 

“Well what can I say,” Zayn whispered and let out a small giggle as Liam bit his earlobe. “It’s an age-old fool proof tactic. When I used it on my first high school boyfriend, he came in his pants. And without fail every man I’ve ever done it too has completely blanked out for a few seconds and become flustered.”

 

“Mhm,” Liam said although his eyes grew darker and his fingers slowly danced their way down Zayn’s back. “And do you make that exact sound with them as well?”

 

“Maybe. But it’s you who says those sounds drive you insane,” Zayn whispered and brought his lips close to Liam’s without kissing him.

 

“So fucking insane,” Liam murmured and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s thin body and pulled him close to kiss him agonizingly slow. Zayn absolutely melted and felt his own brain short-circuit. Fuck if this alpha didn’t know which buttons exactly to push.

 

“You wanna know something?” Zayn whispered shakily. When Liam moved back to look at him Zayn smiled softly and took the alpha’s hand to press it over his heart. “You and everything about you drives me insane. The kind from where there is no coming back.”

 

“Who could look at these golden eyes and ever come back?” Liam said in a low voice with his thumb pressed under Zayn’s eyes. Like a magnetic force they fell into another kiss and Liam rolled over Zayn to blanket him with his body again. Zayn loved the alpha’s thicker body and weight on top of him. It made him feel safe, and at home.

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

“Morning.”

 

Zayn stopped rubbing his eyes and opened them to see Harry sat on a bar stool in Liam’s kitchen and going through a clunky, ancient-looking Nokia phone.

 

“Morning,” Zayn said slowly and zipped up Liam’s hoodie that he was wearing. “What brings you here so early?”

 

“For one, I brought your bag of things which you left with your friends who handed it to me outside Wolf’s. More importantly, Boss needed me to babysit you while he took care of business,” Harry said and tossed him a water bottle. “Make sure you don’t fall off the balcony or something since danger follows you.” When Zayn gave him an unamused look Harry grinned and said, “too soon or too raw?”

 

“I don’t know. Not as raw as whatever the feelings you harbour for Liam. Oooh. Too soon or raw?” Zayn teased and clucked his tongue.

 

“Touché bitch,” Harry muttered and smacked his back as he went into the kitchen to grab coffee. “Put pants on and we’ll go down to the diner. I need something greasy to ease the headache from all the bourbon I had last night. And I can hand you back over to Liam.”

 

“He’s at a diner?” Zayn asked as he walked back into the room and pulled Liam’s sweats on. Although he had a slight bump, the malnutrition he’d been through had made him lose even more weight so the sweats slipped off. Zayn sighed and tightened them as much as he could and tied the string.

 

“Yeah. Meeting with a few Vipers and some contacts we have in LA. People are moving to safehouses and hiding out in LA to get away from the shit-show your daddy dearest started. Not to mention the fucking feds,” Harry said.

 

“Fuck,” Zayn sighed and followed Harry out of the apartment. “I am sorry you know.”

 

“Not your fault,” Harry said as they got into the elevator. “We’ve been keeping an eye over our shoulders our entire life. This isn’t new.”

 

Harry may have been right that the situation in their lives was nothing new. But that didn’t mean it was okay. And Zayn would be damned if he let anyone take away Liam or hurt him. He would do anything to prevent that.

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

“What is that little bitch doing here?” Zayn snarled. They had entered a diner just walking distance from Liam’s building and at first Zayn had started feeling queasy from the overwhelming smell of coffee, eggs and grease. But that evaporated when he looked across the diner and noticed Liam in a booth with four people, one of whom was Noah by his side. Sitting too close for comfort.

 

“Fuck if I know. Last time Liam was ready to burn him at the stake for laying a hand on you,” Harry said, just as confused and annoyed. “Fuckin’ hell.”

 

Zayn started to march towards the booth and Harry grabbed his arm to stop him. “Now isn’t the time to make a scene kid,” Harry warned and kept a tight grip on him.

 

“Since when have you ever been able to stop me from doing anything?” Zayn challenged and pulled his arm free to stride quickly over to Liam’s booth. Liam saw him approaching and his eyes softened from the frustration they were originally holding. But Zayn just went straight to the booth and smacked his hand on the table to lean down close to Noah. If his pregnancy hormones were going crazy at seeing this particularly evil omega near his alpha, then he couldn’t do anything to help it.

 

“Hello,” Zayn said with a tight and forced smile at Noah. “Remember me?”

 

“Zayn,” Noah said slowly. “Hi –”

 

“Exactly what is your vindictive, lying, scheming, snake ass doing back in town and near Liam?” Zayn questioned.

 

“Zayn,” Liam started in a warning tone with a furrowed brow.

 

“Do you have any God damn self-worth?” Zayn asked and Noah looked taken aback. Where was all his earlier confidence? Zayn wanted to laugh because of course Noah would play the victim near Liam.

 

“Zayn I’m sorry if I hurt you in the past,” Noah began slowly with a worried look thrown to Liam.

 

Zayn snorted with laughter. “Oh please sweetheart. Don’t try that shaken down, innocent, hurt little omega behaviour on me. I wrote the motherfucking book on that sweet ruse. I know how to play alphas with that look better than you. Don’t you even try and think you can walk back into Liam’s life and shed some crocodile tears and get his sympathy. You wanted me and my baby dead. I didn’t forget.” Liam was just staring at him silently as if he’d decided he’d let Zayn air his frustration. The smug bastard looked almost amused and next to Noah’s pathetic face it made him wanna smack someone.

 

“I’m only –” Noah started again.

 

“No!” Zayn shouted and he realized the whole diner was listening. “You wanna play those games on some alpha then take it elsewhere! Stay the fuck away from _my_ man, _my_ alpha, _my_ baby-daddy! Got it?”

 

Noah just stared at him like he was crazy and when Liam also raised his eyebrows at Zayn, he felt furious for some reason. All his hormones had to go into a rage today of all days. Zayn felt angry tears fill his eyes because for a second his insecurities captivated him and he thought that maybe, just maybe, Liam was gonna let Noah back into his life. He’d let Noah spend his ruts with him and he’d take care of Noah’s heats. Zayn was pregnant and wouldn’t get his heats for months and he’d lose that connection with Liam. What if he became second fiddle? What if Liam wouldn’t say those 3 words to him but said them to Noah? Was he just another drop in the ocean again? Did he leave his home again for nothing?

 

Zayn brushed his tears away and rushed out the diner. Harry tried to stop him but he pushed the beta away and ran out. He pushed past people loitering on the sidewalk and started walking down the sidewalk. It was morning time and being downtown South Side it was busy. Zayn didn’t know where to go and people were giving him funny looks. He looked across the street and noticed an empty bus shelter and hurried over. It was a Lincoln city bus terminal. That meant a bus would come by soon enough and maybe he could get a ride back to North Side. He had no change on himself but maybe his stricken state would be enough.

 

“And where are you going?” Zayn looked up and saw Liam leaning in the opening of the bus shelter with a barely contained smile.

 

“Jahanum!” Zayn yelled and threw his hands up.

 

“What?” Liam asked.

 

“Hell,” Zayn translated with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Zayn,” Liam said with a small laugh. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yes,” Zayn said and crossed one leg over the other.

 

“Okay. Then what are you doing in here?” Liam asked.

 

“Taking a bus home,” Zayn said in a frustrated tone.

 

“Alright. You may be waiting a few years or so. A bus hasn’t passed through here since 2015,” Liam said with a small grin.

 

Zayn flushed head to toe, feeling embarrassed, but he didn’t say a word. When Liam kept staring at him with an amused look, Zayn burst into unexplainable tears. “Yes I get it Liam! I’m a fucking idiot! A fucking idiot who waits for buses in abandoned shelters and a fucking idiot who loves you with nothing in return like some God damn fool! You want Noah back in your life then be my guest!”

 

“Who said I want Noah back in my life?” Liam questioned. “Did I say that or indicate it? Or are you back to making assumptions and getting yourself worked up?”

 

“He’s here isn’t he? Glued to your side like a little snake,” Zayn muttered.

 

“Zayn. Zayn look at me,” Liam said and cupped his face. “Noah is nothing to me. Absolutely nothing. I don’t want him back. He’s not even coming back. He’s here because he’s the one who told us that Ryan and another ex-Viper who formed some allegiance to Ryan sold you to the Morellos. He wants nothing from me and isn’t even looking for forgiveness. A few days after you went missing he told us and I went after Ryan and that other ex-Viper and I- well you don’t need to know what I did to them. He’s merely here to get the last of his things from his old house and to apologize and then he’s off to LA.”

 

“Really?” Zayn said quietly.

 

“Yeah. I know he holds nothing poisonous in his heart anymore. He gave up his brother,” Liam explained. “After everything I said last night, you still doubt me?”

 

“No,” Zayn said shakily and looked up at Liam. “I’m just hormonal and- and a little too into you.”

 

Liam’s lips turned up in a smile and he took Zayn’s hands to pull him up. “I don’t give a fuck about anybody else Zayn.”

 

“You don’t need any other omega?” Zayn asked quietly.

 

“Why would I need anybody else when I already have a Zayn?” Liam said with a small smirk and he pulled Zayn close to kiss him. “You’re a fucking fool. But you’re a damn cute fool.”

 

“Have you switched places with someone else, Viper? You’ve been showering me with one too many sweet words lately,” Zayn said with a smile.

 

“Well watch the snarky tone or it might turn off,” Liam teased.

 

“Don’t you dare,” Zayn said quickly and kissed him. “I’m way too fucking needy.”

 

“Yeah? Well tell me this, how in the fucking hell are you so fucking beautiful?” Liam asked and cupped Zayn’s face to look at him like he was searing him with his eyes. Zayn flushed head to toe again and smiled at Liam.

 

“What?” Zayn asked with a small smile.

 

“You’re standing here in my old clothes with tears streaking your face and all I can keep thinking, all I _ever_ think, is that you’re the prettiest person I’ve ever laid my eyes on. You’re so beautiful that I know that in any room you walk into, people are only looking at you, and thinking of one thing. I know I am,” Liam said and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs, his eyes heavy with passion. Zayn almost collapsed on his shaky legs because Liam’s words were starting to overwhelm him.

 

“But this right here,” Liam said and touched Zayn’s heart. “Is also the only good and pure thing I know of in this world. And it fucking terrifies me that one day I might be the reason it gets crushed or even stops beating.” The alpha’s face was so awash in darkness that Zayn quickly hugged him and buried his face in Liam’s neck. Liam lifted him off his feet and kissed his head.

 

“You never could,” Zayn whispered and moved back to kiss Liam.

 

“I don’t think you even know of half the things I’m capable of, Zayn,” Liam murmured and set him down with a kiss. “Come with me.”

 

They walked back into the diner with Zayn’s hand neatly tucked in Liam’s. Harry gave Zayn an exasperated smile from the booth he sat in with a few other Vipers. Zayn smiled back sheepishly embarrassed at the scene he’d caused. He gave Noah an awkward smile as they passed him and the blonde omega smiled back slightly and then seeing Zayn’s linked hand with Liam’s, he looked away. Liam led Zayn to a booth in the back and when Zayn saw the person sitting there he stumbled and Liam quickly stabilized him.

 

“Zayn, meet Andrew. My… my half-brother,” Liam introduced Zayn to the man in the booth in a stiff voice. Zayn stared speechlessly. The last time he’d seen this man, he’d been dancing half naked on a pole in a Morello club.

 

“Zayn Malik,” Andrew said with a small smile and looked between him and Liam. “How are you?”

 

“How are you two –“ Zayn squeaked. “But you tried to fuck me!” Zayn blurted out so loudly that the entire diner turned to stare and Liam’s grip on his hand tightened and his jaw clenched a little.

 

“I didn’t,” Andrew said with his hands up and shot Liam a quick look. “I didn’t know who you were.”

 

“Yeah, sorry. I know,” Zayn said quickly. He felt exhausted all of a sudden and slipped into the booth across from Andrew and Liam got in beside him.

 

“Tell him,” Liam nodded at Andrew.

 

“I haven’t seen Liam or anyone from South Side in years. Our father had a one night stand with my mom shortly before he met Liam’s mom. My mom was a dancer at the Viper bar on Gregory Street. She wasn’t looking for me to get into the Viper business and so she kept me away from my father for a few years until she finally told him. We never grew up as siblings or close like Liam and his sisters. My mom and I then left South Side and moved to LA for a bit. Long story short I came into South Side a few times to meet Geoff but then stopped. We had disagreements about many things.”

 

Andrew paused to take a breath before continuing. “My mom died, I was working full time and I was very resentful of many things. Anyways I still kept up with the news and read about Geoff dying and Liam taking the reins of the Vipers. I always wanted to reach out since he was the only blood I had left but never could. I literally live in the town over, Cloverdale, and have my own tech start-up which is doing well. I frequent that Morello club Sirens every other night. I always knew the Morellos brought in the omegas they were trying to hide in that club. Not that I was ever bothered before. But then you said you were pregnant with Liam’s child and I just felt I couldn’t let you stay there. So I contacted Liam and told him everything.” Andrew finished off with a sip of his coffee and Zayn realized he had been staring open mouthed. Liam’s face was a cool mask of neutrality and he was showing no emotions.

 

“Wow. Thank you,” Zayn whispered.

 

“Don’t mention it. Seriously. I don’t deserve some fucking medal because I knew what the Morellos were doing in there, it was just hearing the familiar Payne name that finally sparked me,” Andrew said and looked over at Liam. “And Liam has done me a few favours over the years so I thought I’d return it for once.” Liam gave him a short nod and he rubbed Zayn’s thigh and kissed his temple.

 

“Thank you,” Liam said to Andrew.

 

“Yeah. Any time,” Andrew said, albeit awkwardly and he looked away.

 

“You’re kinda handsome. Too handsome to be brooding in seedy nightclubs and banging strippers,” Zayn said with a teasing smile.

 

“Yeah,” Andrew laughed. “Well. Mommy issues. Daddy issues. Whatever you wanna call it.”

 

“So are you Andrew Payne?” Zayn asked wondering how the Morellos never noticed.

 

“No no no. Andrew Kavinsky. Always had my mother’s name. Nothing against Geoff but my mom is the only family I’ve ever known,” Andrew explained. Zayn smiled and for the first time he noticed how many similar features the two men shared. The same chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. The shape was similar too. Maybe that’s why he hadn’t felt afraid that night in the club. Subconsciously he had seen Liam.

 

“You know you can come back to town anytime,” Liam said to Andrew. “Things are kinda fucked right now but feel free to stop by anytime.”

 

“I will,” Andrew said and smiled at Zayn. “Glad to see you and the baby are okay.”

 

“Thanks to you,” Zayn said.

 

“No I just told Liam the Morellos had you in that club. He traced them to that warehouse himself. You’re in good hands,” Andrew said and nodded with respect at Liam.

 

“I um- I look forward to getting to know you better,” Zayn said and squeezed Liam’s hand. He knew this must be strange for Liam to be talking with an estranged sibling but Zayn wanted Liam to have family bonds because he knew how much they meant, especially given how all of Liam’s family was dead or had walked out on him.

 

“Well –” Andrew was saying something but Zayn didn’t notice because his phone beeped. He looked down at it and felt his body freeze.

 

**From Wali: Baba and Police are headed to South Side to arrest Payne. Get out NOW! Take your man and GO! Leave town. You have probably 10-15 minutes.**

A hand grabbed his and another touched his face. Zayn blinked up and realized Liam had called his name a few times and his eyes were filled with concern. Zayn handed over his phone shakily. Liam read it once and his face hardened. The alpha didn’t waste a single second. Liam jumped up from the booth with Zayn’s hand in his.

 

“Leave town Andrew,” he said and then quickly started hurrying out of the diner with Zayn stumbling along. “10 minutes, code white!” Liam barked to all the Vipers in the bar. “Harry, Morello and then 1509,” Liam said quickly to the beta who had jumped out of his booth and was quickly following Liam out.

 

“Got it,” Harry said and straddled his bike. Liam grabbed Zayn’s phone from his hands and tossed it to Harry.

 

“You know what to do,” Liam said and Harry nodded and quickly gave Liam the Viper handshake before he sped off on his bike. Other Vipers were streaming out and quickly getting on their bikes to speed off too. Liam paid no one attention and they all seemed to know what to do. He was grabbing the spare helmet to hand to Zayn and pulling his own on. He signalled Zayn to climb on and the omega did so shakily and then Liam revved the bike and quickly sped off leaving a cloud of dirt behind them. The laughter filled diner suddenly bare empty. The deserted bus shelter even more abandoned.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

With shaky hands he pressed the flush on the toilet and walked over to the sink. Cold sweats covered his body as he turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face. Using his toothbrush and toothpaste, he washed the acidic taste out of his mouth. He lifted his shirt up and placed a hand over his small bump and smiled.

 

“I can tolerate this all for you. But please take it easy on me,” Zayn whispered.

 

“You okay?” Zayn looked in the bathroom mirror and met brown eyes, tired and concerned. Zayn nodded and the alpha moved closer to hug him tightly from behind and leave a trail of kisses up his neck to his ear.

 

“Don’t lie. You’re not good. You’ve been sick for a few days now,” Liam hummed into his ear and rubbed a gentle hand over his stomach. “I wish I could make things easier for you.”

 

“She’s a tough. Like you,” Zayn said with a smile.

 

“She? You know?” Liam asked.

 

“Not confirmed. But I have a very strong feeling it’s a girl. And I picked a name. Iman. Means faith,” Zayn said and turned around to wrap his arms around Liam’s neck.

 

“It’s a great name,” Liam hummed and pecked his forehead. “Zayn. Iman. My troublemakers.”

 

“Two times the trouble,” Zayn croaked and Liam brushed his knuckles under Zayn’s chin and kissed his cheek before taking his hand to lead him out of the bathroom. They had been staying in a motel in Malibu for a week now since they’d fled Lincoln. Zayn had no idea what was happening back home since all Liam told him was that the other Vipers were safe for now, only two people had been taken in for questioning but when they couldn’t say where Antonio was hidden or where Liam was, they were let go. Zayn was just glad their motel was on the beach because that’s all that kept him sane these days. He didn’t even have a phone since Liam had given his to Harry (to get rid of as he discovered later). He was just glad his parents couldn’t reach him and try and force him to give Liam up.

 

Zayn pushed Liam back against the bed and then curled up in his lap. There was a stash of junk food on the bed since he was just craving the weirdest things these days. He ripped open a bag of Twizzlers and took out one out and ripped half off with his teeth and offered Liam the other half. Liam grinned and instead he leaned forward and bit off the half hanging from Zayn’s mouth. Zayn giggled against his lips and kissed the alpha as he pulled away. Liam picked up a bag of Cheetos to eat it but Zayn snatched them away and when Liam raised his brows Zayn pouted.

 

“You know I crave that shit babe. You can have the Lays,” Zayn said with a grin.

 

“That horseshit? Keep it for yourself,” Liam said and lightly pinched Zayn’s side.

 

“How about this? We can play a hand of cards and if you win you can have my Cheetos,” Zayn offered with a smile.

 

“And if you win?” Liam asked and rubbed a thumb over the tip of Zayn’s nose. Zayn smiled and reached up to pull Liam’s white bandanna off his wrist and tied it around his own head.

 

“We go out. To some nice bar. I’m going crazy in here,” Zayn said.

 

“Zayn, you’re not well,” Liam started but Zayn covered his mouth.

 

“I’m fine Liam. And we’re not fugitives. No one knows we’re in Malibu. We can go out to some nice bar and listen to some music and eat hot wings and you can get a nice cold beer while I live vicariously through you, and then we’ll come back. And then maybe I’ll ride you,” Zayn whispered in a low tone and turned around to straddle the alpha. “Please?” Zayn added and blinked his eyes and pouted in the way he now knew drove the man nuts. Secret weapons were great.

 

“Fine,” Liam said and grabbed Zayn’s chin to pull him forward and kiss him with a bite to his lower lip. “Menace.”

 

“You love it,” Zayn said with a grin and Liam just shook his head with a smile. “Presidente,” Zayn said and pulled the stack of cards they’d been using daily from the table. “Prepare to lose, mi amor,” Zayn added with a smirk.

 

“Don’t get so cocky,” Liam replied and then added teasingly with a smirk, “Cariño.”  
  
Zayn flushed at the term of endearment and stared down at his cards. “If you blush like that then we’ll never leave this room,” Liam said and when Zayn looked up, the man was looking at him with a smirk although his eyes were dark. Zayn hiccupped on a breath and then tossed his cards aside to jump on the alpha, pushing him back and crushing their lips together in a kiss.

 

“I hate you,” Zayn muttered. Liam grinned and flipped them over to pin Zayn down and he pinned Zayn’s wrists to the bed and then licked his way into the omega’s mouth.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

“So did I technically win?” Zayn asked with a sweet smile as they climbed off Liam’s bike. Liam grabbed their helmets and put them on the bike and then grabbed Zayn’s hand with a smile and led them towards the club.

 

“You’re a sneaky little shit,” Liam replied.

 

“Losers excuses,” Zayn scoffed. “Ugh. I hate being the sober one. Are we sure dahlia is unsafe in pregnancy too?”

 

“Yes,” Liam replied and got them a booth where they settled beside each other rather than across and Zayn immediately put his down to rest on Liam’s shoulder. Liam kissed his head and Zayn sighed contently, relishing the sweet little moments they had been sharing this past week. It had felt like a dream. Surreal. The bar was a nice little place on the beach and it had many tables and booths for people to sit on and drink, eat and enjoy the live music. Even more convenient was the waiters coming straight to the table. When their waiter came up to them, Zayn asked for an iced tea and Liam simply asked for a water.

 

“Water?” Zayn said confusedly when the waiter left.

 

“Can’t let you suffer alone,” Liam replied and squeezed his leg.

 

“Mmm. Thanks Romeo,” Zayn teased and moved forward to kiss the alpha.

 

“You’re welcome Juliet,” Liam responded in jest and nipped his jaw. Zayn ran his hand over the alpha’s shirt covered chest and admired the hard muscles under his hand. He ran his fingers over where he knew the butterfly tattoo was and he paused. He tilted his head up and met Liam’s eyes who was watching him fondly but his eyes also surged with possessiveness and protectiveness.

 

“You know what I wanna do?” Zayn whispered. Liam hummed in reply and Zayn sat up with a smile. “I wanna sing.”

 

“What?” Liam said with a confused laugh.

 

“I haven’t gotten on a stage and sang in so long. Last time I sang was in a studio for Niall the day I discovered I was pregnant and I was asked to sing Love Story and I had a panic attack,” Zayn explained. Liam sighed and rubbed his chin and Zayn grinned at him before hopping out the booth. He gave Liam a wink and walked off towards the stage where the band was taking a break. He had to take a risk and ask and he really hoped they said yes because going back to Liam rejected was embarrassing. With a sniff he realized that there was one alpha boy, one beta boy, one beta girl and one omega boy in the group. He turned on his charm and directly approached the alpha, the one on the bass.

 

“Hi,” Zayn said with a smile that was charming but not too bright because Liam was watching.

 

“Hi,” the boy replied with a slowly forming grin as he assessed Zayn. “Did you want an autograph or something love?”

 

Zayn tried hard not to laugh out loud. “Not really. You guys are extremely talented and I’m thoroughly impressed. I’ve experimented with music my whole life but never took it further than singing for my friend who hopes to produce records. I was wondering if I could be in debt to you by borrowing this stage and your talent. You see I want to sing for someone in this room. He’s never really heard me sing and it’s something I want to do more than anything,” Zayn explained.

 

“Look, man. That’s sweet and all but we’re professionals and we have a reputation. Sometimes people from big labels come in here for a drink and any night now we might get lucky and get signed. We’ve never heard you sing and if you come up here and sing in a horrible voice and put the whole bar and potential labels off- it’s not good business,” the beta boy explained.

 

“I get that. And you’re not wrong to be hesitant. But I promise I don’t suck. What would you say if I told you that in the past few months alone I got pregnant by accident, kidnapped, assaulted and almost murdered by my ex-boyfriend and driven out of my home town by my family and police, and that I just really _really_ need this one thing?” Zayn said and paused to take a breath. They all looked at him like he was crazy and started laughing.

 

“Man, you must really want this to invent a bunch of bullshit. Fine. You can sing one song. We’re done our set anyways and it’s a Thursday night so I doubt anyone important is here. What do you wanna sing?” The girl asked.

 

Zayn smiled feeling triumphant. “Blue Jeans. Lana Del Rey.”

 

They all looked at him a little hesitant then the girl nodded and picked up her guitar. “Mics right there. Show us what you got.”

 

Zayn walked over to the mic and as he adjusted it he looked over at Liam who was watching him from the booth, one arm draped over the back. He raised his brows and smiled and Zayn winked at the alpha. Zayn took a deep breath and he heard the keyboard begin and then the guitar joined in. It was a slowed down and acoustic tempo but it was still sultry and Zayn slipped off his (Liam’s) leather jacket and licked his lips before starting to sing.

 

_“Blue jeans, white shirt, walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn. It was like James Dean, for sure. You so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer. You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop. But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know. That love is mean, and love hurts. But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby.”_ Zayn swayed his hips slowly as he sang and he kept his eyes locked on Liam’s. The first line in and the alpha’s eyes had turned dark. The expression on his face was one Zayn had seen Liam give him during his heat. It was exhilarating. He hadn’t even noticed that room was silent and already entranced by the few lines he’d sung.

 

_“I will love you 'til the end of time, I would wait a million years. Promise you'll remember that you're mine. Baby can you see through the tears? Love you more than those bitches before. Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember oh baby oh. I will love you 'til the end of time,”_ Zayn belted out in a silky voice that oozed all the passion and desire he felt for Liam. The alpha was watching him entranced and almost like he wanted to lay Zayn out on the bar beside them and just take him right there. Zayn bit his lip and blinked his eyes slowly as he ran his hand through his hair. Liam shook his head minutely knowing what Zayn was doing and a dark smirk covered his face.

 

_“Big dreams, gangster, said you had to leave to start your life over. I was like, no please, stay here, we don't need no money we can make it all work. But he headed out on Sunday, said he'd come home Monday, I stayed up waitin', anticipatin' and pacin' but he was chasing paper. Caught up in the game, that was the last I heard.”_ Zayn felt his own pulse racing just from the heavy emotions he was getting from Liam’s eyes. They were feet apart and yet felt like Liam was making love through his eyes. Zayn smiled softly, knowing the effect he was causing and loving it. As he sang the chorus once more he saw Liam rub his lip as he drank Zayn in head to toe.

_“You went out every night, and baby that's alright. I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side, cause I’m a ride or die. Whether you fail or fly, well shit, at least you tried. But when you walked out that door, a piece of me died. I told you I wanted more-but that not what I had in mind. I just want it like before, we were dancin' all night. Then they took you away- stole you out of my life, you just need to remember.”_ Zayn put everything he had into singing those few lines and his skin was heating up as he kept his eye contact with the alpha who looked ready to throw him onto any flat surface. Zayn’s skin was on fire and he could feel a trickle of arousal starting. He shivered when he saw Liam smirk, the alpha could tell Zayn was turned on too. They were both playing the game at this point.

 

_“I will love you till the end of time, I would wait a million years. Promise you'll remember that your mine, baby can you see through the tears? Love you more, than those bitches before. Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember oh baby ooh. I will love you till the end of time.”_ Zayn finished the song in a breathless voice and with flushed cheeks. He was staring at Liam intently when the applause broke and whistles sounded. Zayn looked around the room in a daze and some people were standing up to applaud him. He had been so fixated on Liam the entire song that he hadn’t even remembered he had a bar full of an audience.

 

“Dude! What the fuck? You were amazing!” The boy on keyboards grabbed his arm and looked at him in shock.

 

“Yeah! Any intentions of joining a band?” The girl joked. Zayn grinned at her compliment but when he looked back to his booth, Liam was gone. Zayn felt panicked for a second but he had a feeling he knew where the alpha was. He excused himself and hurried towards the bathroom. He followed the sign to the male bathroom and entered. He had just pushed the door open and stepped in when his arm was grabbed and the door was slammed.

 

Zayn gasped when he was pushed roughly against the closed door and when he saw Liam’s dark eyes an inch from his own he grinned. The alpha lifted him up easily and pushed him into the door. Zayn let out a soft moan right as Liam’s lips crashed against his.

 

“As if you didn’t have every capability to undo me already you sing like that as well?” Liam growled and kissed his way down Zayn’s neck.

 

“Wanted you to know how you make me feel,” Zayn gasped as Liam bit his neck. “How fucking consumed I am by you. How much I want you, need you, love you.”

 

Liam started kissing him again and he walked to the sinks where he sat Zayn down on the counter and kissed him again. Zayn wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist and pulled him closer, his hands snaking around the alpha’s neck. Liam was licking into his mouth like a starved man and Zayn’s toes curled from the sensation. He could drown in Liam’s kisses.

 

“How do I tell you what you’ve done to me?” Liam murmured and kissed along Zayn’s face as his hands mapped the bare skin of Zayn’s back under his shirt.

 

“Tell me. Tell me how you feel. You act like it, you look at me like it, you allude to it, you all but say those three words. I know you feel it Liam. Please tell me,” Zayn whispered in a shaky voice and Liam paused.

 

“Zayn.” That one syllable suddenly made him sick. Zayn pressed a hand on Liam’s chest to create some distance and dropped his head.

 

“Oh right. Forgot. It’s not something you can ever say to me as long as we live,” Zayn said a little bitterly.

 

“Zayn,” Liam sighed and gripped his chin to lift his face. “Look at me. If I say those words to you, I automatically acknowledge the shit I’m dragging you into by bringing you into my life. It’ll cause you nothing but pain eventually. You know how I feel yeah? You can see it, feel it. So leave it alone. When I say you’re it for me I mean it.”

 

“It’s not enough,” Zayn said as his voice shook and his throat closed up. “I love you so much it hurts and all I want to hear are those words. I want you to tell me you love me. Liam I want to be with you more than anything in this world, I would give up everything for you, I want to mate with you, I would _die_ for you –“

 

“Zayn!” Liam said quickly and cupped his face. “No. That- that right there is exactly why I can’t say it. You’ll get hurt because of me. You already have. The Morellos took you because of me. And I can’t tolerate another scratch on you. And what you feel and are saying to me- it terrifies me because it’ll bring you even more pain.”

 

“Liam it would be less painful if you just told me straight to my face that you didn’t love me,” Zayn said in a pained voice as tears broke loose. “You’re just breaking my heart right now.”

 

“Baby,” Liam said in a voice that was rough with emotion. “Never.”

 

Zayn shook with tears and he reached up to pull Liam into a desperate kiss. Liam cupped his face delicately like Zayn would break and the latter felt frustrated. He pushed harder into Liam and begged through his body for something that would make him _feel._ But it didn’t matter. Their bubble was broken that second by Liam’s phone ringing in his pocket. Liam gave him a few lingering kisses and then moved back to pull his phone out.

 

“Yeah,” he answered curtly. There was silence for a few minutes and then Liam’s face hardened into the kind of severe anger Zayn had only seen a handful of times. In that moment he wasn’t the Liam who had been soft and loving to Zayn this past week, he was Viper Liam again. “I’ll be there in one or two hours tops.”

 

Liam shut his phone and took a deep breath before he stared at Zayn. “Harry is arrested. Sasha is arrested. And now your father and LPD have Wolf’s Bar surrounded and are looking for me and Morello. If I don’t show up they’re going to arrest every Viper one by one,” Liam said in a flat voice.

 

“Liam –” Zayn began.

 

“I have to go. You can stay here in the motel. It’s safer for you here,” Liam said.

 

“No,” Zayn replied firmly. “I’m coming back with you. You can take me with you or I’ll take a cab all the way to Lincoln. Your choice.” Liam just shook his head with a sigh and then took Zayn’s hand so they could leave the bar. As he was leaving, a man in a suit slipped him a card and Zayn felt flabbergasted when he saw a big label name on it. Life made no sense. The surrealism of it was comical. The card fluttered out of his hand onto the ground and he followed Liam to the bike. The alpha handed him his helmet and before Zayn could wear it, Liam pulled him into his arms and kissed him breathless. Zayn knew what he meant through that kiss. And he looked at Liam tearfully and nodded. He kissed Liam again and showed that he did too. He really did.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

They had stopped for gas on the way and because Zayn really needed the bathroom. Lives were on stake in Lincoln but the baby inside him didn’t care. His bladder was fair game. Liam finished pouring gas and since the gas station had no bathroom, Zayn had crossed the street into a small diner to relieve himself. It was close to midnight, on a random road between two small towns, and the diner was completely empty. One elderly waitress was behind the counter flipping through a magazine and an old jukebox played music for the empty diner. Zayn had finished peeing and when he came outside he spotted Liam leaning by the bar, texting on his phone. Zayn watched him for a few seconds, this man he loved, and he felt sadness envelop him. Something had changed tonight. It was almost as if he had gotten a final answer from Liam. And it broke his heart.

 

Zayn went over to the jukebox and flipped through the songs before he found one he liked and he hit play. The sound of music filled the air. Zayn walked into the centre of the empty diner and stopped. Liam looked up and when his eyes landed on Zayn, he stared silently. Zayn smiled a tearful smile and held his hand out. Liam looked at him for a few seconds before he came closer and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist and stared down at him. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and gave him a small smile.

 

_‘I am not the only traveler, who has not repaid his debt. I’ve been searching for a trail to follow, again. Take me back to the night we met.’_

“Dance with me,” Zayn whispered.

 

“Zayn,” Liam sighed. “We should get back on the road.”

 

“Please?” Zayn whispered. “Just once?” Liam looked down at him silently and then he brushed Zayn’s hair off his forehead and gave him a small smile, eyes that were dark and haunted, and started swaying with him.

 

_‘And then I can tell myself, what the hell I’m supposed to do. And then I can tell myself, not to ride along with you.’_

“Everything is going to change after tonight,” Zayn murmured because he could feel it in his bones.

 

“It won’t. I promise that no one will take you and the baby away from me. I promise I won’t let anyone harm you,” Liam whispered.

 

“And you Liam? Who will protect you?” Zayn asked in a shaky voice. Who would protect the man he loved from the danger that awaited him in South Side? The consequences that would alter his life. Things he did to save Zayn’s life that would jeopardize his own.

 

“I don’t need protection. I just need to protect you. And I promise you I will do it with everything I have,” Liam murmured.

 

_‘I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you. Take me back to the night we met. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you. Oh, take me back to the night we met.’_

“I want a re-do,” Zayn cried softly. “I want to hit reset and start again. I want to find you after that time you saved me seven years and come and thank you. I want to go back to that stoplight and follow you. I want to go back to that poker game and refuse to go home. I want to go back to that week we spent my heat and your rut together and never fight with you. I want to be with you. Get back every moment with you. I need more time with you. I want a lifetime with you.”

 

_‘When the night was full of terrors, and your eyes were filled with tears. When you had not touched me yet. Oh, take me back to the night we met.’_

 

“If we redid all those moments, I know exactly what I would change,” Liam said and kissed his forehead. Zayn pressed his head to Liam’s chest and closed his eyes as he swayed in the alpha’s arms, dancing slowly and full of agony. “I would stop you from getting into that car when you drove off and change everything about that day. I’d have you forever, Zayn. For this life and anything that comes after.”

 

_‘I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you. Take me back to the night we met  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Haunted by the ghost of you. Take me back to the night we met.’_

 

Liam moved Zayn back as the song stopped and took both his hands to kiss his knuckles. “The song is over, Zayn. We have to go home.”

 

Zayn closed his eyes and inhaled Liam’s scent and memorized the feeling of his strong arms. He looked into the alpha’s brown eyes and took note of their coffee-color. The silver circling on the edge. Zayn pressed his finger over where the butterfly tattoo was and catalogued it to memory. He squeezed his own wrist where a white bandanna sat. And then he nodded. Liam took his hand, and they walked out of the diner leaving silence behind them.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

South Side was a storm of chaos. It was just after midnight and yet there were people all over the streets. LPD cars everywhere. Liam zoomed right past everyone and stopped a small distance away from Wolf’s Bar. They couldn’t park anywhere because of the absolute storm of LPD cars everywhere, Viper bikes everywhere and for some reason news vans. This was a circus. Liam’s face was a cloud of anger and he gripped Zayn’s hand tightly as they walked down the streets quickly. He stormed past the police officers outside and walked into the bar. _His_ bar.

 

The inside was no better. For some reason the police had ripped the bar apart as if they were searching for something. Different Vipers sat handcuffed or being questioned by police around the bar. When Liam entered a hush fell over the bar and everyone stared. But not for long. One officer Zayn recognized from many holiday parties with his dad pulled out a gun to point it at Liam and immediately about ten more did it as well. Liam’s first reflex was to shove Zayn behind himself. Zayn was trembling so badly he thought he might faint. Or throw up.

 

“On your knees!” The officer shouted at Liam.

 

Liam scoffed and shook his head. “No ‘you have the right to remain silent etc etc?’ I’m here to negotiate.”

 

“There’s no negotiations.” Zayn froze when he heard that voice and he saw his dad enter the bar from the back room. He looked worn down. Yaser shot Zayn a pained and troubled look and then gave Liam a cold steely look.

 

“Just surrender Payne and come down to the station. There’s no easy way to do this. You’re wanted on account of six murders that we know of and for the kidnapping of a highly wanted suspect in the omega-trafficking case, Antonio Morello. Furthermore for tampering with a police case, the production of dahlia… and- and lastly the kidnapping of Zayn Malik,” Yaser said in a tight voice.

 

“Baba!” Zayn screamed, infuriated. Liam quickly squeezed his hand but Zayn didn’t stop from staring at his dad in betrayal as tears covered his face. His dad looked exhausted and pained like he didn’t want to be saying what he said, like he had no other choice. This wasn’t good, none of this was good.

 

“Zayn you need to leave. Go home. Your actual home,” Liam murmured.

 

“Zayn, go wait outside with Officer Keats,” Yaser said in a stern voice but his eyes were heavy.

 

“No!” Zayn yelled. “This is ridiculous! Liam didn’t kidnap me!”

“Zayn!” Yaser yelled. “Go outside! This isn’t a joke!”

“Zayn, please just go,” Liam said and Zayn almost puked. He moved back a few steps and Liam nodded at him telling him to go on. Every hair on his body was standing up in anxiety and his ears were ringing. He could throw up.

 

“You need to release Harry and Sasha and let all my men here go and I will cooperate,” Liam said. “Morello? Don’t know where he is.”  
  
“Don’t fucking lie Payne. You took him. I know why you did it and I know, believe me I _know_ the feeling. That was my _son_ he took. But you can’t take justice into your hands,” Yaser said.

 

“You can’t have Morello,” Liam said calmly.

 

“We will see what the feds say,” Yaser said with a shake of his head. “Cuff him.”

 

“We’re not done talking Malik! You agree first to my terms or I can burn this place down!” Liam shouted.

 

“Shut up and get on your knees!” One of the officers beside Yaser shouted. The men were obviously tired and agitated having been on this case for so long and having been here all night.

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Liam snapped. “Me and Malik negotiate or I won’t cooperate.”

 

“Like I would ever negotiate with a filthy criminal like you!” Yaser roared. “There’s a hard way to do this as well!”

 

Zayn felt his heart racing out of his chest. He had been standing by the door because he couldn’t just leave. Not when two people he loved were arguing over guns. Not when Liam’s life was at stake. He inched forward feeling blood rush to his ears.

 

“First off, put your guns down,” Liam said to the officers with anger. “I’m here with no weapons to talk so maybe you can do the same. You guys are no saints either. This town has peacefully run on dahlia for decades with an understanding and now the feds are here so you’re all covering your asses? The omega case never bothered you all when Morellos were snatching South Side kids. The moment the North Side kids disappeared you lost your minds. Hypocrites.”

 

“Payne you have 5 seconds to get on your motherfucking knees with your hands behind your head,” one of the sergeants commanded.

 

“Okay McKinley. Next time you need some goods for those ‘gentlemen parties’ of yours, I suggest you find another number,” Liam sneered viciously. The tension was stretching thin in the room and the officers holding guns looked more and more annoyed.

 

“Liam Payne,” Yaser said slowly and took his own gun out. “You are under arrest. On your knees, hands behind your head. You have the right to remain –”

 

“You know what Malik, go fuck yourself,” Liam said with sheer poison

 

Zayn saw it before Liam’s sentence even finished. A man in the corner. The first thing that came to his mind was a red stoplight for some reason, and then a diner and the words, ‘I’d have you forever, Zayn.’ He jumped. No hesitation. The sound of the gunfire ran clear across the room. Nothing registered at first but complete silence. A hush had fallen again. Zayn blinked a few times because he thought that maybe he’d been too late. But he was standing straight. Facing his father. ‘Why does Baba look like he’s just seen a ghost’ was all he could think. Then he felt some warmth. A cramp. He looked down. Red was blooming. All across his white shirt. Rapidly. His hands drifted to his stomach. Time was moving so slowly. His fingers swept through the thick red liquid. Blood.

 

“My- my b- my baby,” Zayn whispered softly. His legs gave out. Arms caught him. He looked up. Liam? The alpha’s face was pale with shock. Eyes wider than saucers. Mouth hanging open. He held Zayn in his arms as they sank to the ground. Liam eyes slowly moved down Zayn’s body to the red that soaked his shirt and hands, and the floor.

 

“Zayn,” Liam whispered in a tortured, disbelieving voice. “Baby… what have you done?”

 

“Liam,” Zayn choked out and reached a shaking hand up to touch Liam’s face. There was a thud somewhere. “Jaan,” Zayn whispered and then reality hit him. He’d been shot. He’d saved Liam.

 

“Zayn what have you done!” Liam screamed in a wretched voice. Someone somewhere was screaming for an ambulance, voices were screeching, sirens were blaring.

 

“Look at that jaan, you were right. You would never say those three words to me as long as I lived and it came true,” Zayn laughed shaky, and hysteric, His eyes clouded with tears. He felt dizzy. Things were out of focus. Things were getting black. Liam’s arms were warm.

 

“No, no, no!” Liam screamed manically. “I love you baby of course I fucking love you! You’re my everything. You’re my life. You’re my world Zayn. My beginning, my end, my existence. Nothing in this fucking world matters to me but you. I could burn it all down for you. I love you sweetheart please stay with me!”

 

“You love me?” Zayn asked in a soft whisper and blinked away his tears. He touched Liam’s face where tears were streaking. Red was covering his face. Maybe Zayn’s own blood. The alpha looked near death himself.

 

“Don’t leave me my love. Please stay with me!” Liam begged desperately and cupped Zayn’s face. “Get a motherfucking ambulance you bastards!” He screamed out at the crowd of people.

 

“This lifetime wasn’t enough with you. But maybe in another, you could tell me you love me the moment your heart beats with it?” Zayn asked in a shaky whisper. Everything was turning black. He couldn’t breathe. But he wasn’t afraid. Liam loved him.

 

“I will tell you I love you with every breath I take just please, Zayn, baby, please, just keep your eyes open. Baby please!” Liam begged and screamed. “Stay with me!”

“Thank you, meri jaan,” Zayn murmured. His eyes were too heavy. He couldn’t keep them open anymore. Liam had said he loved him. He was content now. “I love you.”

 

The last thing he saw before it all got dark was a pair of brown eyes turn to completely silver. And the last sound he heard, was a horrifying, wretched, broken, wolf scream that roared and ripped through the room.

 

 

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: zayn wakes up in Morello captivity. he is taunted by Antonio and then later meets his dad who is angry at Antonio for kidnapping Z. Z is taken to a warehouse where all other omegas taken by morellos are housed. Antonio tries to sell him to someone who denies once zayn blurts hes carrying liams baby. antonio shows him L is at same club and taunts Z, Z yells for L but he doesnt hear. later Z forced to dance at strip club and tells one client he is carrying L's baby who looks shocked and leaves. A is furious and drags Z to a morello hose and using alpha voice tries to rape and mate Z. Z surprisingly breaks free from alpha voice and attacks A with knife. taken to warehouse by A's sister and Z plots with omegas to escape. they all get free but Z captured again. A is ready to shoot and finish Z next day but L storms in, shoots A like 10 times and rescues Z. go to Viper den and L and Vipers plan to take down Morellos. next day they all meet morellos on cliff and vipers hand over Angela (A's sister) in exchange for A. L warns morellos to leave town but will actually kill them later as he reveals. z goes to parents house and has argument about not wanting to turn L in for killing morellos and alot more (FBI involved). he runs away to south side with lou, niall, wali help. reunite with L in rain, have sex. next day at diner z sees noah and attacks him but finds out noah had helped L find Z by telling him ryan plotted it with morellos. z and L have little moment and then L introduces Z to his half-bro who had been the man from the club. wali texts z to leave town as police coming for vipers. z and L run away to malibu. a few passionate moments there and z tearful over L still not saying i love you. have to suddenly go home cus vipers getting arrested and LPD raid on Wolfs Bar. Z and L dance for 'one last time' in a diner and then go home. show down in Wolfs between L and police and Yaser. an officer shoots at L and Z jumps in front and gets shot and bleeds out in L's arm as L says I love you for first time emotionally as Z blacks out :(
> 
> **  
> WHEW. I'm sorry for coming back after 3 months and then ending it like that. Zayn can't catch a break ahhh. Sorry! But guess what? Next chapter is Liam's POV! Ever since I mentioned it a while back many people have asked me when Liam's chapter will come and I just said after the climax which just happened, soooo next chapter is all in Liam's POV and will be the aftermath of what the fuck happened at the end of this chap. It will also be dark, many things of Liam's life we don't know yet, and finally his perspective on Zayn and some flashbacks to moments with Zayn we never knew his thoughts on. I hope that makes up for this chapter afdfdadsa. 
> 
> Also we always feel bad for Zayn in this fic but man this time i wanna take a moment to say poor Liam :( Zayn was shot and bled out in his arms in Wolfs in the EXACT same way Ruth was shot by the police and died in Liams arms in Wolfs a few years ago. Damn.
> 
> I know the chapter was heavily packed since there was some stuff I had to chop cus it was too long and some stuff I wasn't totally satisfied with so im mixed about some things, but I hope you guys liked it. I'm just glad I'm finally putting it up after a million years. But the ending of the chap is something I've had planned since forever and been waiting to write :) Also the liams half-bro thing, dont worry i didnt throw it in to abandon it. he'll be back!! but there are only two chaps left, next one in Liams POV and then the final. this fic has been a wild ride.
> 
> i want to thank everyone who was so so patient and left me kind messages. i appreciate and love you guys. there was a slew of nasty messages i got on tumblr as well telling me to fuck off and that they were glad i had left so people wouldnt have to 'suffer with my horrible fic anymore' ajfkdafksdfnk lmao. some people need a fucking hobby. anyways. to those of you who were nice, love yall, always. and if anyone is feeling really down after reading this i also am about to upload a cant help falling in love with you drabble (i think most people reading this know about that fic) and its ALL fluff. read that and it'll cheer you up, promise :)
> 
> once again, no idea when ill update next but hopefully over the december holidays when my exams end. thank you guys so freaking much. love you :')
> 
> P.S. i urge y'all to listen to 'Don't Blame Me' by Taylor Swift because if there is any song that perfectly captures zayn's obsession/love for Liam perfectly its this song and its sooo good (its all about falling from grace just to be with the one you love like crazy and feeling 'high' off them).
> 
> *(i put names of songs and translations of the italian, french, and urdu used in a comment below since this ran out)


	9. Obliteration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :') last time i was here i said i wouldn't disappear again for a long time and i did. i ghosted again for like 3 months and i am so incredibly sorry. but i'm not going to write another paragraph explaining myself since by now you guys have an idea that ive been working through personal stuff and writing is hard sometimes especially combined with my hectic ass schedule. i never have any idea of when i can write and upload and sometimes it takes this long and i am really really sorry but i hope you guys can understand. you are so so sooooo patient and kind i love you all so much. now to be completely honest i also had major writers block with this chapter because as much as i played it out in my head, trying to write Liams pov was so fucking hard :( thinking of how to structure this chapter and what to include and what to not include drove me nuts. its not even my longest chap (its 27k words) but was the hardest to write? i guess ive been so immersed in zayns pov and world that this was fucking with my head. another thing holding me back was showing liams dark and messy side... like... ive given disclaimers for it before and prepared myself for it but throwing in murder/violence and making it casual on his end is tricky. anyways, the chapter is finally done and ill let you guys read it now and ramble more in the end notes.
> 
> one thing to note is that this chapter is a combination of flashbacks in non-linear style and present day scenes in linear, it sounds confusing but i hope you'll catch on when reading. each scene in the chap has a mini-title and the flashbacks are all named after song lyrics which ill put in the end notes. 
> 
> **TW: all warnings from the beginning and tags apply as always. loads of violence/murder and mentions of abuse. please please please remember this is just a fic where im trying to explore some darker writing. i am in no way advocating for ziam's relationship as goals or something healthy. it is NOT. no one's character is 'goals' either. everyone's a fucking mess. i just wanted to write a fucked up world with fucked up people. cool? 
> 
> Enjoy :) (or try to lol)
> 
> p.s. ignore typos or grammatical this wash such a quick one time edit cus i wanted to have it up for you!!

 

**The Moment I Saw You**

_“Angel, oh oh oh oh. Knew you were special from the moment I saw you. I saw you, yeah. I said angel, oh oh oh oh. I feel you’re closer every time I call you. I call you. Cause all I see are wings, I can see your wings. But I know what I am and the life I live, yeah, the life I live. And even though I sin, maybe we are born to live. But I know time will tell if we’re meant for this. Yeah if we’re meant for this.”_

Nothing felt better than being on his bike . The feeling of the handlebars in his tight grip. The sound of the engine. The cool metal and leather under him. The fresh air hitting his body. And probably the biggest, the feeling of invincibility and power as he snaked his bike up and down the streets. Since the moment he’d learnt to ride, there had been no other feeling of home than when on his bike. It was an old joke amongst his pack that Vipers learnt to ride first and walk second. They needed their organs less and their bikes more. Nothing felt more truthful when he was on his bike.

 

A figure zoomed up alongside him on the road and Liam looked over briefly to realize it was Harry. The beta made a motion with two fingers to the right in question and Liam nodded. He took a turn right and all the other Vipers behind him followed. They had been in LA to take care of business. The dahlia business was booming in LA and that only increased problems for them as well. The wider their market got, the more the feds sniffed around. But when the people making and selling the drug were also the ones doing dirty work and keeping the secrets for those in power, it was a fair reason to turn a blind eye. That was the only reason Liam and generations of his family before him had run this business and accumulated their own power in the West Coast. The name Viper now instilled fear in half the country. Their power had practically become political.

 

They were cutting their way through North Side to get back home to the South Side. It was late at night but downtown North Side was always busy. It’s like these pampered rich assholes had nothing better to do but spend their days and nights in their overly priced bars and clubs downtown. They zoomed past one of the most popular North Side restaurants and an older couple getting out of their Rolls Royce gave them a sour look. Liam rode even harder for the simple pleasure of annoying them. There was a red light up ahead and he started to slow down, the Vipers behind him doing the same.

 

Without the deafening sound of his engine and the air rushing past him, he could hear the loud conversations the Vipers behind him were having about the run in they had had in LA with some LAPD. They were cussing out the officer who had tried hard to seem intimidating but one phone call from his Chief had shut him down. Liam took the standstill moment at the red light to stretch his arms. His eyes were lingering on the harsh red of the light when music coming from his left caught his attention.

 

_“Angel, oh oh oh oh. Knew you were special from the moment I saw you. I saw you, yeah. I said angel, oh oh oh oh. I feel you’re closer every time I call you. I call you. Cause all I see are wings, I can see your wings. But I know what I am and the life I live, yeah, the life I live. And even though I sin, maybe we are born to live. But I know time will tell if we’re meant for this. Yeah if we’re meant for this.”_

 

He recognized the song. He mentally gave the person playing the song some applause for good taste in music. His attention would have drifted away after that but he felt a tingling in the back of his neck. An alpha sense that alerted them to someone who had their eyes on them from behind. Liam turned his head to his left and felt heat strike his body. There was a searing punch in his gut like when he fell into his rut. Blood was pounding in his ears, his skin tightened and he could almost feel a knot starting to form. Air had left his lungs.

 

_‘Cus all I see are wings. I can see your wings. But I know what I am and the life I live, yeah, the life I live. And even though I sin, we all want to live. But I know time will tell if we’re meant for this. Yeah if we’re meant for this.’_

 

There was an omega to his left. He couldn’t see him extremely clearly, but the light from the streetlights, cars and stop light gave Liam enough of a view to think that it was funny how the song in this omega’s car talked about an angel and all he could think was that this boy’s beauty was angelic. The top of the omega’s car was down where he sat with three other people. The boy had dark hair that looked messy and straight out of bed but Liam had a feeling he styled it that way. His eyes were big and heavily lashed, bright hazel even in the dark night. His cherry red lips were wrapped around a cigarette. A silver hoop sat on his nose and it was unbelievable that a tiny piece of metal made Liam feel like he could go insane. Even a few feet away Liam could smell the intoxicatingly sweet scent of this omega and it made every nerve in his body pop. Only three things rotated in his subconscious:

 

_‘Make him yours. Take him. Knot him.’_

The omega smiled at him as if he could read Liam’s mind and there was something playful in his face that made Liam grin behind his helmet. Oh the things he wanted to do right now. He popped his visor and raised a brow at this omega. He could clearly tell Liam was a Viper, the frightened looks on the other three occupants of the car said so. But the way this boy stared unabashedly and fearlessly made Liam almost smile. It made him want to look into the mind of this omega and see what his thoughts were. See if that sly smile could turn into shaky moans if Liam knotted him. See if he tasted as sweet as his scent.

 

The omega’s shameless staring drew Liam in and he reached forward to take the cigarette from the hand the boy had dangling out of the car. While his friends gasped a little, the boy only bit his lip and tried to hide his smirk. Liam took a long drag and could practically taste the omega’s mouth. He handed it back and winked which only caused the omega to blink a little and smile more. Jesus, that smile was destructive. In that moment the light turned green and Liam had to pull his gaze away. He flipped his visor and revved his engine to drive away. Those big hazel eyes and devastatingly beautiful smile haunted him all the way home.

 

 

**

 

**Broken: Two Days After**

The floor of the cell was cold. It seeped into his bones and made him feel even more frozen on the inside then he already was. Like a corpse. Days dead and buried six feet under cold. He lay still. Unmoving. Eyes closed. Everything was numb.

 

“Did you hear about what happened to the Chief’s son?”

 

“Yeah. Such a tragedy. Chief still out?”

“You expect him to be back at work after the horror that happened? I won’t even be surprised if he takes a leave or retires.”

 

“Well nothing good can ever come from messing around with those fucking Vipers.”

 

The LPD officers talking outside his cell went silent as if they were staring in at him. A remark like that in the past would have prompted some rage or irritation in him. But not today. Maybe never again. Only one thought kept whirling around in his head. That bullet had his name on it. And he would give anything to go back in time and take it, take it straight in his chest, and bring back his Zayn. Bring back his everything.

 

 

**

 

**Make the Boys Fall Like Dominoes**

 

There was a cool breeze in the air, a blessing from the humidity that descended every single day. This entire summer had been endlessly scorching. There were beads of sweat trickling down the back of his neck. Ripping off his bike helmet and taking a deep breath of the cool air felt refreshing. Liam pushed a hand through his long hair and closed his eyes as he felt the air cool his skin. He pushed his leather jacket off and tossed it over the handlebars of his bike. He had just barely popped a cigarette in his mouth when a lighter flickered in front of his face. Green eyes under unruly brown curls grinned at him and Liam’s lips curved up slightly as he bent his head forward to light his cigarette.

 

“Will you ever not have me covered?” Liam asked as he took a long drag of his cigarette.

 

“Nah. But don’t get too used to it, Boss,” Harry replied with a small smirk and pulled his white bandanna off his wrist to push his curls back and tie it around his forehead.

 

Boss. That word still sounded so surreal sometimes. His dad had died five years ago and he’d become the lead alpha of the Vipers immediately. But it didn’t feel real sometimes. He still expected to see his father to pop up around the den or Wolf’s with a smile and wink, like always. It had been so long since he’d last seen it. The pain was just numb at this point. Ruth had been gone about two years and that was beginning to numb too. The day of her murder haunted him at times like a recurring nightmare. But the pain had dulled from the sharp agony it was two years ago.

 

A few motorcycles came zooming up loudly and Liam took a few more long drags as the other Vipers pulling up formed a semi-circle behind him. “Evening, Boss,” a few voices called from behind him. Liam nodded at the other Vipers and let his hand flow smoothly in the handshake that was conditioned second nature to him now.

 

“How was LA, Kati?” Liam asked the alpha girl to his left who was getting off her bike.

 

“Went alright. J.C. went into hiding when he heard me and Ryan were in town to collect. Didn’t matter though, knew all his hiding spots. Got what was owed,” she replied and pulled out her pack of cigarettes. Liam nodded in approval before he went over to the edge of the hill they were on and stared down. They were on stakeout tonight. Below them was a sprawling mansion. It belonged to a man named Dan Henderson. Another ridiculously loaded, arrogant and fucking useless business man who lived in North Side. A waste of oxygen really.

 

From the intel Harry had gathered, this man had a wife and three kids, the eldest son an alpha boy studying in one of the North Side colleges. But that wasn’t important. This alpha boy, was a North Side dealer they had. Last week they had realized that this guy was playing double dealer for them and the Morellos. He sold dahlia for them, and some oxy on behalf of the Morellos. And then pocketed 25% of the profit. The moment Liam heard the part about the Morellos it was like a switch in him flipped. Side-stepping them was one thing but also being a Morello bitch on the lowkey was not something he would tolerate. They would take this snake tonight and deal with him. After that they would need to double down on every dealer they had in North Side.

 

They were waiting on a hill above the Henderson mansion, out of sight, but the loud sound of music and laughter coming from the house was clear. There was a party going on. Some North Side nonsense. It reeked of wealthy kids and privilege with nothing but too much money and time on their hands. Endless parties one after another. Seemed to be all they did in summer. Getting high on his dahlia, drinking their $10,000 a bottle champagne and fucking like they were in heat constantly. Well he couldn’t fault them for the last one. The North Side omegas were pretty. Last week he’d been in a North Side club to cut a deal and had seen a pretty little brunette omega eyeing him from the bar. He’d been bored and fucked that omega till he was crying tears of pleasure in the bathroom. The things these North Side omegas were into was insane. Not that it mattered to Liam. It was a semi-decent way to pass time sometimes. No North Sider was worth more than that, omega or not. He loathed these people. They murdered his sister. They spat on South Siders and treated them all like they weren’t human. If given the opportunity, he’d burn North Side to the ground.

 

“All this money and these people still throw the most boring parties,” Sasha said as she came to stand beside him. “They haven’t seen South Side parties yet.”

 

“You wanna invite them to one and teach ‘em how it’s done Sash?” Liam snorted.

 

“Please,” Sasha scoffed and then grinned at Liam. “I’d like to fuck a North Side omega and show them what it’s like to be with _real_ alphas. But other than that I’ll pass.”

 

“Majority of them have daddy issues or mommy issues and just want some dahlia before they turn over and let you fuck them raw. Not anything spectacular,” Liam said in a bored tone as his eyes scanned the crowds of people below. There was a massive pool, tennis court and smooth grounds for miles at the back of this house. People were drinking, dancing, skinny dipping in the pool or even fucking right in the bushes. And it wasn’t even 10 p.m. yet.

 

“Is this like a walk-in, grab and walk-out situation?” Harry asked as he walked over to them and grabbed Liam’s cigarette from him to take a drag.

 

“No. I wanna see this son of a bitch with my own eyes before we get him. Its intriguing to see the ego these spineless North Side alphas walk around with because the moment they’re confronted it’s like their dicks fall off their body,” Liam muttered.

 

Liam went over to his bike and pulled a flask out before leaning against the bike. He still had a good view of the party from here.  He took a long swig as his eyes roamed over the people at the party. His fellow Vipers were chattering around him as a joint started making its way around the group. Liam’s mind was wandering to the drive he had to make to San Francisco tomorrow, they were starting a massive deal there with the Givanni pack who wanted permission to sell dahlia.

 

He was thinking about the numbers he needed to take with him. Being the alpha leader of the group meant everyone trusted his judgement and never questioned anything. But sometimes he could sense the tension when he favoured a few people when going on trips, just because they would be strongest if a confrontation happened. Figuring out how to even these numbers would be work. But he had a good pack around him and admired their loyalty to him.

 

“Damn, I would give a kidney to have that omega bent over my bike,” Vick said to his left. His voice was breathy, almost a low growl. Liam heard a few agreeing hums and a few low curse words in appreciation.

 

“God damn it. It’s when you see omegas with a face and body like that you think God is real. These faces are really being wasted on North Side,” Andre said in a loud voice with a sharp laugh.

 

Usually these conversations the other Vipers had made Liam’s eyes roll hard. His eyes flitted casually to the party and he noticed how people seemed to be oriented towards the centre of the party as one person walked in. Liam felt a hot rush of need and sudden urge to knot as he saw the person people at the party were greeting. There was only word that came to mind. Stunning. This omega was fucking stunning.

 

It was dark from here but Liam could see that he was lean, had dark hair that sat in a perfectly fluffed crown on his head, had big eyes and a bright smile. His skin was glowing even in the dark summer night. The omega wore a completely sheer black shirt tucked into the tightest pair of leather pants Liam had ever seen. He wore a crimson coloured coat which made him stand out even more. It was probably for theatrics because he slipped it off and smoothly tossed it into the arms of someone on the side. A few tattoos scattered across his skin peeked out from underneath the clothes. Like a secret. Inviting you close to take a glance but making it obvious that you didn’t have permission to do any more. This omega looked untouchable. Unreal. Angelic. And Liam had the sudden urge to just fucking _ruin_ him.

 

The dark-haired omega was floating through the crowd as person after person pulled him into hugs and conversations. Liam could see the obvious looks of hunger in the eyes of alphas and betas in the party. Everyone at the party was watching this omega. Other omegas in desire to be him, alphas and betas in desire to have him. Liam’s skin sparked with the urge to just walk into the party, take this omega’s hand, put him on his bike and drive away. Some primal alpha instinct in him was going wild. It was ridiculous. He hadn’t had an urge to knot this strongly ever before. It was overwhelming.

 

Liam took a long drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke up before he focused on the omega again. This boy was like a vixen. He smiled prettily at the alphas and laughed brightly at their jokes. Anytime he laughed at something someone said, the person on the receiving end glowed. Liam held back the urge to grin because this omega commanded attention and he knew it. He fucking knew it. The curve of his lips when he smirked, the coy tilt of his head and confidence stance said it all.

 

There was a group of alpha boys sitting on a sofa that formed a half-circle and the omega sat in front of them on a table, leaning back on his hands, and swinging his legs as he smiled at the stories the alphas told him. He seemed to be enjoying the way they fell over themselves to hold his attention. It was comical. He snatched a snapback off one of the alphas and set it on his own head with a smile and a wink. Liam shook his head at the fact that the alpha boy looked dazed.

 

“Fuck the Henderson boy, can we steal that omega?” Ryan snorted. Liam’s head snapped in his direction and he glared daggers at Ryan. The other man shrunk in on himself when he noticed Liam’s glare. Everyone’s crude comments stopped as soon as they noticed the fire in Liam’s eyes. Liam looked back towards the party and noticed that the omega boy had drifted to the centre of the party with another blue eyed omega. They were dancing freely with smiles on their faces. Liam found it impossible to rip his eyes away from the boy.

 

_‘Would you be mine, would you be my baby tonight? Could be kissing my fruit punch lips in the bright sunshine. ‘Cus I like you quite a lot everything you got don’t you know. It’s you that I adore, though I make the boys fall like dominoes.’_

Lana Del Rey’s voice rang smoothly and loudly. The omega was moving in a way on the dancefloor that was practically seducing every person at the party. He danced like he was in his own bubble and no one outside it existed, but at the same time he knew the attention he was commanding as dozens of hungry eyes focused on him.

 

_‘Kiss me in the D.A.R.K. dark tonight. D.A.R.K. do it my way. Kiss my in the P.A.R.K. park tonight. P.A.R.K. let them all say.’_

The omega was smiling at his friend who whispered something in his ear. Then he turned and focused on one person who was leaning by the bar. The boy grinned at the alpha leaning by the bar and then closed his eyes, his hands above his head, as he went back to dancing. He had given the invitation, no matter how quick, and the alpha pounced on it. Liam almost snorted with laughter. Fucking hell this omega knew how to play people like putty. It was kind of entertaining.

 

“Henderson,” Harry called out and everyone straightened up. Liam gave one last look to the omega and then stubbed his cigarette out. Maybe North Side wasn’t entirely pathetic. “So, Boss? Shut it down or get him to come out?”

 

“We’re gonna shut it down. But first just me and Harry. I need you all to wait here and once you hear my signal then move in,” Liam replied and took his bandanna to tie over the bottom half of his face. The other Vipers did the same and when Liam nodded at Harry to follow him the beta boy came along.

 

“Circle from the left, I’ll come from the right. We’re not using force. Once Henderson sees us, I’ll signal him to follow. If he doesn’t come, I’ll signal the others to move in. If he follows we take him out from the front and then have the others move in as a distraction,” Liam said to Harry as they descended the hill. The beta nodded and moved left as Liam moved right.

 

Liam could see the Henderson boy sitting by the pool with a girl in his lap. He knew the boy recognized him and one flash of his face would get the bastard to follow him. Liam could see Harry on the other side of the party getting near Henderson too. The people at this party were high or drunk out of their minds and barely payed them any attention. Liam was passing by the dancefloor when a figure stumbled off the floor in a fit of laughter and bumped right into him.

 

“Sorry!”

 

Something seized him in that moment. A scent that was more intoxicating than anything he’d ever experienced surrounded him. Liam’s hands automatically grabbed the waist of the body that had bumped into him. It was the omega he’d been watching from the hill. If Liam thought he was stunning from a distance then that was nothing. This boy’s face was nothing short of an incredible beauty up close. Eyes that were a perfect mix of hazel and green blinked at him from behind a thick curtain of lashes and a mouth that was bruised red and slick with alcohol. Those lips twitched up in a smile at him. Liam felt a rush like his rut had just slapped him in the face. This warm body in his hands was making every nerve in his body snap. He needed to have this omega more than anything.

 

“You smell very nice,” the boy slurred and then giggled at his own words. His eyes were hazy in what Liam knew was dahlia and his body staggered from alcohol.

 

“And your scent is making me want to knot you,” Liam muttered as his eyes roamed over the boy’s face. Something about this face seemed awfully familiar. But Liam couldn’t connect the dots in the moment. Not when the omega stared at him with heavily lidded eyes and his lip caught between his teeth. The moment ended before it began because he heard Harry’s whistle and looked over to see the beta gesturing to him.

 

“Watch out for yourself pretty eyes,” Liam said and swept his finger under the omega’s chin and gave him a quick wink before swiftly walking away. The boy was left looking dazed. It took everything inside him to walk away because he wanted more than anything to just pull the boy back into his arms. But life never gave him a moment long enough to do what he desired. Duty always came over everything else.

 

 

**

 

 

**Blood and Rage: Five Days After**

“Let’s go, Viper. They’re letting you out. You’re free.”

 

The juxtaposition in that sentence made him run a hand down his face. Everything was still highly unbelievable. He was getting out… but how on earth was he free? He was a prisoner in the guilt, anger and deliriousness that was suffocating him. He got up from the seat he’d barely moved from in the past day. Stepping right up to the bars, he looked at the officer unlocking his cell. This man had been there that night too. One of the ones pointing a gun. One of the ones that had caused the chaos on the night it all happened.

 

“Don’t know why. But orders came from higher up. Seems you’ve got way too many people in your back pocket,” the man mumbled and handcuffed his hands to lead him out front. Liam stayed silent up until they got to the main holding area where he was taken out of the handcuffs and handed back the things he’d been carrying when he was arrested.

 

“But we haven’t seen the last of each other yet. Chief will bring you back eventually. The feds are still on the case too. And you’ll pay for everything,” the officer said.

 

“You’re right that we haven’t seen the last of each other yet,” Liam said and looked the man in the eyes. “And next time we meet, it won’t be because your Chief is bringing me in.” The man caught the threatening tone in his voice and seemed a little taken aback. But as anger filled the man’s eyes, Liam had already turned around and walked out of the station.

 

Four motorcycles and leather clad people were waiting down by the front steps of the station. Two officers coming up passed him and gave him poisonous looks. Liam stormed on by and went straight for Harry who was standing by Liam’s bike with a helmet in hand. Liam wordlessly took it and pulled it on and straddled his bike. Harry had already gone over to Sasha to climb on behind her. The two had been released one day ago after the other Vipers had posted bail. Liam’s was set higher and took longer. But he was out too. And he didn’t have a second to waste. Liam didn’t wait for the other Vipers to say anything and he drove off at full speed. His blood was pounding loudly in his ears and he could barely see straight.

 

They were driving past City Hall when Liam noticed the crowd gathered outside the front steps. There were news vans and reporters everywhere. He slowed down when he saw Tricia and Yaser Malik at the top of the steps as they spoke into the dozens of mics in front of them. Tricia looked pale as a ghost as she spoke shakily, Yaser holding her shoulders. Their security and copious amounts of workers stood to the sides. Liam popped the visor of his helmet and stared at them for a few seconds as red hot rage continued to fill him. Yaser glanced over and noticing Liam and the other Vipers, his face hardened in anger. Liam made eye contact with him for a few seconds but that was all he needed. He just needed to convey a message. A promise. A promise for the hell he was about to unleash for everything these people did to him, and for everything they stole from him. He drove off again and zoomed through the city streets until he was out of North Side and by the train tracks leading into South Side. Liam pulled to a stop again and got off his bike to stand in the centre of the tracks.

 

_“Will I ever see you again?”_

Liam closed his eyes tightly as words from the past haunted his thoughts. The sounds of police sirens and screams and the image of blood didn’t leave his mind either.

 

“Liam.” He felt a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off. Turning around he came face to face with Harry who looked exhausted, worried and angry all in one.

 

“Name,” Liam said simply and stared at Harry waiting for an answer. The beta looked behind himself at Sasha and Samir. They were silent. Harry sighed and looked back at Liam silently for a second.

 

“You sure you want to –”

 

“I asked for the name,” Liam said in an even voice although he knew his eyes gave him away. He knew they were silver right now. A silver fire was ablaze and burning in them. He’d descended into a primal Alpha mode the moment Zayn’s breath shattered in his arms. The alpha in him knew one thing only, find and destroy every last person who took his omega from him.

 

“Frank Riley. Lives on Copenhagen Street,” Harry said over a sigh.

 

“I’m going after sunset. You all stay at the den,” Liam said and turned back to his bike but Harry grabbed his arm.

 

“Have I ever in my life let you walk into a burning building on my own? No. I’ve always got your back. I’m coming,” Harry announced firmly.

 

“Do whatever you want. I need to do what I need to do,” Liam simply replied. “Right now I’m going to pay a visit to Morello. His location the same?”

 

“No we moved him to 1122. The den was compromised,” Harry replied. Liam waited for nothing further and drove off. They had multiple safe houses in Lincoln and across the West Coast for times like this. When they felt the den might get compromised or the police were on their tails, they always hid out in the safe houses. Fortunately these hadn’t been discovered yet. Morello needed to be kept away from the police who desperately wanted him. Because Liam wasn’t done with him yet. Wasn’t done with doing to him everything he planned on for the pain he had brought Zayn.

 

Liam reached the safehouse they had just outside Lincoln in a small town called Pineville. They numbered all of their safehouses so if they ever talked about them in public people wouldn’t be privy. Many tasks Liam also had the other Vipers do were simply numbered. An easy coded language. This safehouse had been numbered 1122 by his father because it was his wedding anniversary to Liam’s mom. Such weirdly sentimental reasons behind naming safe houses where they did things some people find abhorrent. The safehouse was just a small bungalow. A few bikes outside indicated that some Vipers were here keeping watch. Liam left his bike with them and went up to the door. He knocked thrice, twice and then thrice again. The door opened and Andre gave him a nod.

 

“Good to see you, Boss,” he said in a low voice as Liam strode in. Liam held his hand out wordlessly and Andre handed his gun over.

 

“All of you, outside,” Liam ordered simply and walked down to the basement. The basement was small and unfinished. One light was burning, dangling from the ceiling. One lone figure sat tied up to a chair in the centre of the room. He was barely recognizable. Bruised, bloodied, and limp. His head was bent down to his chest, barely conscious. Liam grabbed another folding chair from the corner and set it up in front of the half-dead figure.

 

“Payne,” Morello mumbled without lifting his face. His voice was rough and unused. His eyes pretty much swollen shut. “Heard you were in jail. Heard your little omega got shot –“

 

Liam whipped his face with the butt of his gun and watched Morello cough out blood. He sat back calmly on his seat and stared silently at the man across from him.

 

“Aren’t you done?” Morello asked over a cough.

 

“I keep asking myself why I kept you alive. Why I didn’t put a bullet in your head that moment in the warehouse or even on the cliffs to finish you in one go. Maybe the amusement I get from slow torture. Or maybe the idea of you deteriorating slowly in front of my eyes is satisfying.” Liam said and twirled his gun.

 

“I gotta give you props. I’m more of a kill on sight. Your slow torture thrills make you the bigger sadistic bastard,” Morello said over a dry laugh.

 

“I guess that’s the difference. You don’t think. Never spare a moment to think. Would have saved you so much trouble,” Liam said and got up to fill a cup with water from the sink in the corner before sitting in front of him again. Morello’s eyes trained desperately on the cup and he gulped visibly. Liam smiled coldly at him and set the cup on the ground between them.

 

“There are some people who I have absolutely no patience for torturing slowly. A list of LPD officers who were involved in that night are on my list of a bullet on sight. They took everything from me in that moment. I lost my world the moment they pulled that trigger and fired two bullets without hesitation and I will deliver the same courtesy,” Liam replied. “You on the other hand, took time and energy to manipulate, hurt and destroy Zayn and cause him immeasurable pain. You don’t get such blessings.” Liam lifted the cup of water and poured it straight over Morello’s head. The man’s eyes were desperate and wild as he watched it pool to the ground.

 

“Payne –“

 

“Wanna know something else that could keep your thoughts occupied in this silence?” Liam carried on. “Your father and sister are dead.”

 

Morello looked up in shock and Liam relished the hint of sadness, anger and defeat in the man’s eyes. “You?”

 

“Nah. They’re not worth my time. I’ve got a loyal pack though,” Liam replied. “You know the day after your father handed you over and we took you to our den, you were spouting every piece of bullshit in the book to spur me on and make me angry so I would kill you then and there because you wanted that quick release. In that moment I knew exactly how much longer I would make this. And when I used my alpha voice to have you admit every single thing you did to my omega, I knew how I’d make you suffer and beg for release. You probably had the biggest hand in hurting Zayn and taking him from me. And fuck everything if I don’t triple the pain I feel and put you through it. And when you’re eventually just a corpse with a pulse, I’ll bury you alive somewhere.”

 

Liam got up to leave and started up the stairs when he heard a low pained voice. “Payne…please… just fucking… just fucking kill me.” Liam walked back downstairs and placed the gun he had a foot in front of Morello on a chair. The man would never be able to break free from the handcuffs and chains they had on him. And seeing that gun, a sweet release, so close to him but not being able to use it on himself would drive him crazy.

 

“Do it yourself if you can,” Liam said and walked back up the stairs and shut the door only to hear loud anguished screams from downstairs. Liam exited the house and found Andre and Rico outside. “No one goes down to him, no food or water. You can just guard from outside. I’ll be back in a few days.”

 

They nodded and Liam climbed back onto his bike. Looking up at the sky he saw it was turning a rich gold colour as the sun set. A gold that reminded him of none other than the eyes he loved so much. Eyes that he worshipped and adored. Eyes that turned golden in the throes of heat for him and him only. Eyes that belonged to the love of his life. And it reminded him of how he’d probably never see those eyes again and it prompted him to kick his bike to life and drive off. One destination in mind.

 

 

**

 

 

**What You Do To Me**

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

 

“No.”

 

“Liammmmm.”

“No.”

 

Liam lifted his arm which had been thrown over his face as he tried to nap on the sofa. There was one very miffed looking omega standing over him. Zayn had his hands on his hips, a frown on his face, scrunched brow. He was fresh from the shower, his hair still dripping on his forehead, his body in just long sleeve shirt and boxers, a sweet scent of shampoo and after-heat surrounding him. Liam swallowed discreetly because his skin was starting to tighten with heat again as the intoxicating sweetness of Zayn’s after-heat scent clouded his senses.

 

“Helloooo.” Zayn waved his hand over Liam’s face and pouted in irritation. Liam had to hide his smile because this omega was a mini-tornado. All big eyes, sharp angles, mischievous smirks and fiery attitude. But then in came his childish giggles and sweet personality and Liam felt thrown for a loop. Harry would laugh at him for days if he heard this thoughts, but Liam couldn’t help but think there was just one word for Zayn at most times. Adorable.

 

“Am I talking to a wall?” Zayn asked and Liam pulled him down in one swift movement so the dark-haired boy fell on his chest with a gasp. Liam rolled over so Zayn was tucked between the sofa and Liam’s body. The boy blinked owlishly at him but then his familiar mischievous smirk covered his face and he bit his lip softly. He blinked up at Liam from under his eyelashes in a way Liam knew was totally on purpose, Zayn had clearly mastered this act, and then he sighed softly before burrowing his face in Liam’s neck.

 

“Speak,” Liam murmured and nipped Zayn’s earlobe. “Or has the cat got your tongue now?”

 

“No,” Zayn hummed and wriggled his body against Liam as his soft breath ghosted over the alpha’s neck. Liam closed his eyes to calm himself because he would be aroused within another second with Zayn’s warm body and sweet scent right in his arms.

 

“Oh I see. Just needed the attention,” Liam snorted and couldn’t help his smirk as he looked down at Zayn who was trying to hide a smile in Liam’s chest.

 

“I had a question,” Zayn muttered and then grinned up at Liam. “You were just so mesmerized by me that you couldn’t hear me.”

 

“As if,” Liam teased and rolled his eyes. Zayn didn’t  need to know that’s what had been happening. “What’s your question?”

 

“So I was thinking about something in the shower. You know how people say that everyone has a song they’re associated with. What would you think my song is? My ex used to say my song is ‘Life of the Party’ by The Weeknd which I guess is kinda accurate. But I wanna know when you look at me, what song comes to mind?” Zayn asked with a bright smile.

 

“What?” Liam asked confusedly. “Are you- you’re a strange creature Malik. The fuck kinda things do you have time to think about?”

 

“Can you ever amuse me for even a second?” Zayn whined and clenched Liam’s shirt tightly in his fist. “What song would I be? Like when I look at you, I sometimes hear Kehlani’s ‘Gangsta’ playing in the background.” He said the last part with a grin.

 

“I think that says more about you then it does me, troublemaker,” Liam said with a smirk and tapped Zayn’s nose. The omega flushed and Liam’s hand drifted up to touch his heated cheek. Fucking hell it should be a crime to be this attractive.

 

“Rude,” Zayn mumbled and then quickly jumped over Liam to land back on the ground. “You wanna know what other song I hear when I think about us together?”

 

“Hmm?” Liam asked, his eyes lingering on the endless love bites he’d left on Zayn’s neck and thighs after his last round of heat.

 

“Big reputation, big reputation,” Zayn started singing with a laugh as he danced. “Ooh you and me we got big reputations, ahhh, and you heard about me, ooh, I got some big enemies.” He grinned and started to (or attempted to) do a moonwalk and continued to sing, “big reputation, big reputation, ooh you and me would be a big conversation, ahh, and I heard about you, ooh, you like the bad ones too.”

 

“What is- this,” Liam asked with an amused smile as he waved at Zayn. “Thought you were a professional dancer.”

 

Zayn flipped both middle fingers at Liam with a grin and then started to dance properly. His body swaying and his hips moving in slow inviting circles. “I got another one for myself,” Zayn said with a glint in his eyes as he smiled at Liam. “Wanna hear it?”

 

“I’m pretty sure that you don’t care what my answer is,” Liam said with an amused grin.

 

“I just broke up with my ex,” Zayn sang in a soft voice, his face bright. “Now I’m out here single, I don’t really know what’s next, but I ain’t even tripping I’mma chill and sit back. And I know they will be coming from the right and the left.”

The omega started laughing when he saw Liam’s raised brows. “Just let me l-o-o-ve you,” Zayn continued to sign with closed eyes his body swaying to his own beat. The boy was so lost in his own bubble that Liam allowed himself a moment to really observe him. Fuck. What was this boy doing to him? Liam was losing his mind. His sanity. His peace. Zayn was a force, powerful and relentless, that was pulling him down into a current of water. An ocean dark with depths Liam wasn’t sure if he was ready to explore. But it was impossible to pull himself out now. This one omega, one unreal omega, had him in his clutches.

 

Liam moved swiftly and had Zayn pinned to the wall who gasped but then grinned in surprise at Liam as his back hit the wall. “I almost got a concussion, Viper,” Zayn said with grin, looking unaffected. “Not that I don’t enjoy it,” he added cheekily and ran his hands up Liam’s arms.

 

“One song comes to mind when I look at you,” Liam murmured, slipping up and allowing himself a moment of honesty. “What you do to me...”

 

“I don’t think I know that one,” Zayn whispered distractedly as his eyes dropped to Liam’s lips and he bit his own in anticipation.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Liam muttered and captured Zayn’s soft lips in his own as the omega let out a moan of satisfaction. Yeah, there was no way he could ever let this boy go. The idea was unthinkable.

 

 

**

 

 

**What Hurts More?: Five Days After**

The sound of his engine cut off as he turned his bike off. He removed his helmet and climbed off, striding forward with determination. Harry, Sasha, Isaac and Rico were behind him and they followed quietly. The houses on this street were almost identical in their grandeur, well-manicured lawns, white picket fences and shiny cars out front. The hypocritical North Siders living behind them were probably identical too. Liam walked straight up to the house his eye was on. He wasted no time punching his bandana wrapped hand through the glass window beside the door and reaching in to click open the lock and kick the door open. He had just walked into the house when footsteps came pounding down the stairs. Frank Riley was in half his uniform, gun in hand as he came pounding down. He looked angry but his face turned pale when he saw Liam.

 

“Payne,” he said slowly.

 

Liam looked to the side where a woman and two small children were huddled by the entrance to the living room. “Leave,” Liam said to the woman calmly. “Take your kids and go down to your basement.” The woman looked to her husband who nodded and she hurried to the basement with her kids hands clasped.

 

“How dare you come into my home like this, Viper?” Riley spat and cocked his gun at Liam. “I could shoot you right here.”

“Like you wanted to do that night? When you shot Zayn instead?” Liam asked with a cocked head as he walked forward.

 

“So what? You’re here to get revenge for that omega? The Chief’s son? He was stupid enough to take a bullet for a filthy Viper, what could I do?” Riley said angrily although his eyes betrayed him, full of fear.

 

“You’re not making things easier for yourself, Riley. Put your gun down right now, or I can go get your wife and then you’ll feel the pain of watching the one you love get shot down,” Liam said. He had no care in the world right now. His eyes were consistently silver and he was full of a chilling rage that he would never lose for as long as he lived.

 

“You fucking dare and –” Riley started, but Liam pointed his gun up and shot at the roof.

 

“One,” Liam said and Riley’s eyes flashed angrily.

 

“You –”

 

Liam shot up again and stared at the man, unmoving. “Two.”

 

“Payne!” Riley shouted in frustration.

 

“Three,” Liam shot up again and started to move towards the basement but Riley hastily shot at him. It missed by a centimetre and hit the wall. Liam shook his head as a disbelieving sneer covered his face. “North Siders really have nothing but air up in their skulls,” Liam said and pounced on Riley, uncaring if he fired again and shot Liam. Nothing mattered but the end he wanted for all these people. He successfully tackled the man and yanked his gun away which he tossed to Harry who caught it easily.

 

“You’re going to regret everything you’ve done since the moment your finger pushed the trigger that night,” Liam spat venomously into Riley’s ear and punched him hard enough so his nose cracked. He then yanked him up and dragged him outside by the hair. He tossed him onto the front lawn and signalled Isaac to tie up his hands. Once the man was tied and gagged, Sasha threw him into the back of the car she’d driven today. He had a perfect plan for what he was going to do to this man. There was no mercy. He could care less. And he needed to send a message.

 

 

**

 

 

_“We interrupt our regularly scheduled programming with breaking news. Lincoln Police Department  is reporting that at 8:12pm this evening, the body of Detective Frank Riley was found hanging outside the Lincoln Police Station. The conditions of the body and the circumstances of the death are not yet known. But foul play is said to have been involved. The body was reported to have been attached with a newspaper highlighting three names, Zayn Malik, Minh Soo and Priya Grewal. Malik’s name may be indicating the shooting in South Side which allegedly was an accidental firing by Detective Riley. The other two names are of two omegas who were recovered from the Morello omega trafficking case. This could be a link between the recent findings that several LPD officers and detectives were directly involved in the omega trafficking ring and pulled the strings with Morellos as frontmen. Of course this has not yet been confirmed but with this new tragedy, it leaves us with the question of what Frank Riley may have had to do with the case and whether this death was a vigilante act in revenge for the kidnappings, or the shooting of Malik, or something else. The LPD have refused to comment as of now.”_

**

 

 

**Don’t Blame Me**

 

Liam was sitting in the garage, the door up and the sun shining in. His leg was stretched in front of him as his eyes roamed across the long gravel road leading from the garage to the front gates of the house. His hands were twirling his gun between his hands idly as he waited for a few Vipers to return with news about LPD. He’d intended to clean his gun while waiting, but his mind had started wandering to the events of the week and he lost track.

 

He was clicking and unclicking the safety distractedly when the whiff of a sweet scent coming near alerted him to the presence of a particular someone whose scent he was all too familiar with now. Then a shadow appeared at the entrance of the garage and in walked Zayn. Zayn and his glowing aura. The omega wore a pair of Liam’s sweats that were massive on him and slipped off his bony hips. They were folded a few times down at the waist and one leg was rolled up. He wore a t-shirt tied above his belly button (a style the boy was obsessed with) and sauntered in with a lazy smirk on his face.

 

“Bonjour,” Zayn drawled and straddled Liam’s lap seamlessly. The omega’s face was a few inches from his own and Liam could see the tiny freckle in Zayn’s eye clearly. His hazel eyes with golden flecks were sparkling in the sun and Liam felt hypnotized. The omega plucked a cigarette he had behind his ear and lit it with a lighter he pulled from his waistband.

 

Liam kept his face neutral as he watched Zayn tilt his head and expose the smooth column of his throat that was littered with fading love bites from his heat that had ended two days before. The sweet after scent still clung to his skin and made Liam’s skin tighten. Zayn blew the smoke out towards the roof and then brought his face back down to smile at Liam, his arms draping over the alpha’s shoulders.

 

“Is it a pastime of yours to sit out here and glare at the road and mother nature like they’ve offended you personally?” Zayn asked in a teasing tone.

 

“Like you have?” Liam asked with a small smirk and tapped Zayn’s chin with the gun in his hand. He hadn’t even remembered that he had been holding it and was about to put it on the ground when he noticed Zayn’s eyes glint with that playful spark he consistently had, and the omega quickly took the gun from him. Liam saw the intention in his eyes and thought he’d let the other boy amuse himself and let his hand go lax as Zayn snatched it.

 

“Want to try saying that again?” Zayn asked in a low voice and grinned as he trailed the gun down Liam’s face.

 

“Your confidence is unmatched, troublemaker,” Liam snorted and quickly took his gun back from Zayn who was taken aback. Liam ran it up Zayn’s arm and the omega smiled as his pupils dilated minutely and goosebumps erupted on his skin.

 

“And your attempts to try and remain unbothered are running bleak, _alpha_ ,” Zayn murmured the last word tantalizingly and leaned forward to nip Liam’s bottom lip. Liam felt blood rush to his ears and roar loud like waves crashing over rocks. The things this boy did to him. His words, his warm body, his intoxicating scent, his wide eyes, his conniving smile when he thought he’d pulled off a great trick and something Liam would never admit, but the long lashes that dipped across Zayn’s cheekbones made something spark in his gut. He licked his lips and watched Zayn follow the movement, his eyes showing some hunger.

 

“On the contrary, your games are getting old, little omega,” Liam replied with a slight curve of his lips. He squeezed Zayn’s hips and plucked the cigarette from his fingers to take a drag. Zayn stared at him for a brief second and then groaned. He dropped backwards in a curve and dangled off Liam’s lap, his fingers brushing the ground, his legs still around Liam.

 

“Uff mere Khuda,” Zayn said with a loud sigh, in what Liam could only assume was Urdu. Zayn’s shirt rode up even higher over his torso and Liam couldn’t resist running his fingers over the exposed flesh. Goosebumps immediately erupted on Zayn’s skin and he shivered. The omega took Liam’s hand and rose slowly. Every graceful movement of his body, every blink of his eye, every breath he took, was mesmerizing. Liam was losing his senses completely. Actually he already had. Now he was just spiralling dangerously fast and he didn’t know what he would do when their worlds came crashing down.

 

Zayn’s face was an inch from his own again and the omega’s eyes were glassy. The way they looked when he was deep in the throes of heat and kept repeating Liam’s name over and over like a prayer. Fuck. Even if he was able to separate Zayn from himself by some superior strength he would never be able to extradite the memories of the way the omega looked, sounded and felt in his heat. It would destroy him inside out if he lost it completely.

 

“I wish I could read your mind. Because trying to figure out what you’re constantly thinking and never hearing you say what I desperately want makes me so frustrated,” Zayn murmured and tangled his fingers in the dog tag necklaces around Liam’s neck.

 

“Then stop trying. Because you’ll never know,” Liam replied and tilted Zayn’s face up more with a finger under his chin. He was addicted to the gold in those eyes. Zayn’s eyes flashed with a brief moment of sadness and it punched Liam in the gut. But then the omega’s eyes filled with coyness and he bit his lip as he blinked his eyes slowly. He pushed closer into Liam’s body and gripped his shirt in loose fists. Zayn looked up at Liam from below his lashes and jutted his lower lip out. That sound of rushing blood was back in Liam’s ears and he almost blacked out into a full rut for a second. What the fuck was this omega?

 

“I may have a small idea,” Zayn whispered and moved his face so close that it was just a breath away. But he didn’t press his lips against Liam’s. The alpha couldn’t help the small growl that left him and he gripped the back of Zayn’s head and tugged him into a kiss. Zayn moaned softly and it vibrated through Liam’s entire body. His hands moved down the dark-haired boy’s body and cupped his ass. He lifted Zayn up, their mouths still hungrily attached, and he walked over to the table littered in tools and rags. He dropped the omega down who gasped and Liam gave him a small smirk. Zayn grinned and grabbed Liam’s shirt to tug him close again.

 

“Fuck me, here, right now,” Zayn said breathlessly in between kisses. Liam’s hands tightened on Zayn’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, he bit the omega’s lip and felt drunk on his moans.

 

“So fucking needy,” Liam chuckled and felt all his senses sharpen as the first hint of Zayn’s slick started surrounding him. The omega was aroused and it was making Liam’s blood rush south.

 

“Shut up,” Zayn whined. “I need your fucking knot. Fucking need you all the time.”

Liam wasted no time in in pulling Zayn off the table and swiftly turning him around. Zayn made a soft sound of surprise but Liam could see the smile covering his face as his palms flattened on the table. “I know you do,” Liam murmured in his ear and nipped the side of his neck.

 

“The garage door,” Zayn barely said over a gasp as he shivered because of Liam’s hot kisses on his neck. Liam reached over to the wall beside them and smacked a button the panel. A loud hum sounded and the sunlight started to cut off as the door lowered. It wasn’t even down all the way and Liam had pushed Zayn’s sweats off his waist and turned his face to kiss him passionately again.

 

“Lord save me, my drug is my baby,” Zayn mumbled breathlessly against his lips as he pushed back into Liam’s body.

 

“What?” Liam asked distractedly as he swept his fingers through Zayn’s slick and felt his senses snap, white in front of his eyes, skin heated.

 

“Nothing,” Zayn gasped and reached back to yank Liam’s belt off. The alpha pushed him forward and bit at the base of Zayn’s neck which made the omega laugh. “Nothing at all.”

 

Liam pushed Zayn forward until he was flat against the table and then took the omega’s hips to align himself before he pushed forward. Heat surrounded him suddenly and Liam felt the whole world go silent as his hearing zeroed in on Zayn and his stuttered gasps. Fucking hell. Every sound the omega made was music to his ears. And it was the next whimper that fell from Zayn’s lips that made Liam spiral and let go completely. His fingers digging into Zayn’s hips and his teeth clamping onto his shoulder.

 

“Fuck, baby.”

 

 

**

 

 

**Burnt to Ashes: Ten Days After**

Thunder clapped across the sky as a sheet of rain poured down. There was a full moon hiding somewhere behind the clouds in the dark sky, the rainstorm overpowering it completely. Liam leaned against rusted metal gates and stared out across the flat ground that was littered with different kinds of headstones. It was a small cemetery. Nothing fancy, much like most of South Side. He never understood why North Siders, or most of the world for that matter, lavished cemeteries with money and grandeur. Expensive marble headstones, coffins worth thousands, and over-priced flowers. The people below didn’t know or care for what was happening with their graves. They were gone all the same. Bones beneath the ground. A simple headstone should suffice shouldn’t it?

This cemetery was simple as he thought it should be. Every person in his life who had passed was buried here. His parents buried side by side, Ruth on the other side of his father. He rarely ever came here, the idea of feeling that pain too much, but when he did he would bring white roses for his mom, which he had heard were her favourite; pink orchids for Ruth which she loved; and purple dahlia for his father which he unironically loved.

 

Strangely these things never seemed important when they were alive. But now there was also a fresh grave and headstone on the other side of his mom’s grave. And he had no idea what flowers to bring for this one. Looking at it caused him pain and anger that he never knew he could feel. The innocent death that never deserved to happen. It wrenched his heart in ugly ways. It made him want to set this city on fire. He didn’t even notice the angry tears on his cheeks as they got mixed in with the rain soaking him.

 

A hand touched his arm lightly and he looked to his right. Harry was standing beside him, drenched in rain, giving him a pained look. “Liam,” Harry said slowly.

 

“Not now Harry. Just go,” Liam said in a torn up voice and stared straight ahead.

 

“Liam, I know- I know how much this is hurting you. I don’t even have any words to make this better or fix things for you. God knows they can’t be fixed. It’s killing me to see you this destroyed. After Ruth’s death, I thought to myself never again, we’ll never lose another innocent life. You won’t lose someone you love. But all of this… it’s not fair,” Harry said and shook his head as he stared at the row of graves ahead of them.

 

“When have things ever been fair for us Haz? The moment I saw Zayn… I knew this was one person who would take over my life in ways I couldn’t imagine. But it wasn’t until I fell in love with him that I realized that we would destroy each other’s lives eventually. Didn’t know exactly how, but I knew it was impending. But I couldn’t walk away from him. And look at everything that happened. Zayn said we were on a path to chaos and he was right. That chaos led to this,” Liam said and pointed at the grave.

 

Harry was silent as he stared at the grave, his face troubled, his eyes glistening in the rain as well. “But how fucked up am I that I still believe that no matter what happened, I wouldn’t give back the months I spent knowing and loving Zayn. If need be, I can survive off those memories,” Liam said with a harsh laugh.

 

“Things might change,” Harry said slowly.

 

“You’re naïve if you think so,” Liam replied shortly and ran a hand through his soaked hair. “Go home, Harry. I might be here all night.”

 

“I actually came here to tell you something,” Harry said. “Chief Malik is at Wolf’s. Waiting for you.”

 

“What?” Liam asked and glared at Harry. “Why?”

 

“Dunno. Wants to talk to you,” Harry sighed. “He’s waiting there. I can tell him you’re not coming if you want.”

 

“No,” Liam said and straightened up. “Let me hear whatever bullshit he’s here to say.”

 

“Want me to come?” Harry asked, following behind him as Liam walked to his bike.

 

“No it’s fine,” Liam replied as he straddled the bike. “Go back to the den. I need you to keep an eye on everything.”

 

“Nothing will,” Harry said quickly and reached his hand out. Liam gave him the Viper handshake that was secondary to breathing now. When he let go of Harry’s hand he touched the beta’s cheek.

 

“You know I trust you more than anyone in this world right? If something were to happen to me, I know you could lead the Vipers easily,” Liam said. Harry’s eyes went through a series of emotions and then he gave Liam a small smile and squeezed his wrist.

 

“I could never be what you are to the Vipers, Liam,” Harry replied.

 

“And I can never be myself again without him, Harry. He was everything to me,” Liam said in a low voice. Harry’s face showed the briefest flash of sadness before he squeezed Liam’s shoulder and moved back.

 

“Don’t lose hope. And no matter what, your pack, your family is here for you,” Harry said and walked over to his bike. Liam nodded at him in agreement, gratitude and much more. Harry nodded back and zoomed off. Liam took a moment to glance back at the cemetery and then drove off quickly

 

 

**

 

 

Wolf’s was still surrounded by the yellow police tape even ten days after that night. There was nothing to investigate here but the LPD refused to abandon the scene and let them reopen the bar. Most days and nights it was abandoned completely. Like tonight. Liam parked his bike outside and ducked under the tape to go inside the bar. The lights were on. Everything was exactly as it was that night. He hadn’t been here since that night but seeing the overturned furniture made his heart race faster and his brain whirl in anger. The blood stained floors made every nerve in his body almost snap.

 

_“I love you.”_

Zayn’s voice from that night, his face as he smiled when Liam told him he loved him and his blood covering the floor still haunted him. He didn’t even remember what happened after that. His body snapped into something they called ‘alpha one mode’ which barely ever happened these days. Rage, primal alpha form, anger and screams and not able to see anything. His eyes had gone silver and his roars had rocked the city as Zayn went limp in his arms. He’d had to be pulled away and restrained by five officers as ambulances arrived.

 

Liam had been carted off straight to jail, not before leaving the officers restraining him full of claw marks and blood. His mind had been so consumed by flashbacks he hadn’t felt someone else’s presence until a throat cleared. Turning around he saw the gaunt figure of Yaser Malik standing there. The man looked exhausted, defeated, empty and lifeless. There was no anger or fight in his eyes any more. He was a shell of a man. But Liam felt absolutely no sympathy for him.

 

“Why have you summoned me in my own bar?” Liam asked and went behind the bar to pull a bottle of scotch which had survived the raid. He took a swig straight from the bottle and looked over at Malik. The man picked up a fallen chair and set it in front of a small table before sitting down. Malik stared out the window for a few seconds as if lost in thought before looking over at Liam.

 

“Why did my son fall in love with you?” Malik asked in a rough voice.

 

“Should have asked him that when you had the chance,” Liam replied and took another long swig.

 

“Don’t fucking say that,” Malik said angrily as his face took on a shadow of pain.

 

“Why are you here?” Liam asked again, losing patience.

 

“You’ve killed three LPD officers in the past few days. Each one of them you left on the station steps with Zayn and other omegas names attached. Why?” Malik asked. “Why are you doing all this? For Zayn? Is it revenge? For the omegas who had been kidnapped? Or simply because you hate the LPD and everything it stands for?”

 

“Little bit of everything you could say,” Liam said and stared at Malik blankly as he took a slow sip of his scotch. “You see, you all want to bring down every Viper so badly, I thought why not exterminate you guys before you try to get to us.”

 

“You think this is a joke?” Malik asked and stood up to walk over to Liam.

 

“You think the image of Zayn bleeding out on this very floor is a joke to me? You think my sister dying the same way in this exact same place is a joke for me? You think the murder of innocent life that had yet to enter this world is a joke for me?” Liam said with his teeth clenched.

 

Malik stared at him silently for a second. “I can never understand how your mind works. Never understood your father’s either. Whether you people think you’re playing robin hood figures or are aware that you are straight out psychopaths and serial murderers. I lost a lot as well that same night. Yet I haven’t taken justice into my hands to go and kill each and every man responsible for hurting my family. Why are you playing these games?”

 

“You call me a psychopath yet you’re the one who is able to sleep peacefully every night knowing that the men who hurt your child are out there walking freely and you do nothing about them,” Liam scoffed.

 

“If we all took justice into our own hands like you do, this world would be a chaotic and barbaric shithole,” Malik retorted. “There is an order in which things run. Animals like you would never understand.”

“You have young daughters, Malik. How are you okay with the fact that your own officers were involved in kidnapping and selling kids? Do you still want to play law and order and wait for a judge to announce their sentence? I don’t operate that way. I’d rather let those child abusers die the horrible deaths they deserve right now,” Liam said in a steely tone.

 

“Trust me when I say that I don’t care for or pity Riley or the other officers who have been found to be involved in the Morello omega trafficking ring. But do you think I’m going to sit by and watch you burn down my city and rampage it while killing each and every person you think has done wrong?” Malik asked in frustration.

 

“Frankly I don’t care what you think. You do whatever you need to do, and I will do what I have to do,” Liam said.

 

“Where is Antonio Morello,” Malik suddenly asked.

 

Liam laughed out loud and shook his head. “This city is shattered, people are dead and you’re still stuck on Morello. Your priorities are fucked up.”

 

“Antonio Morello is who we need to put this thing to an end!” Yaser yelled in frustration. “His father is dead. And I know you were behind that, but I could care less right now. I need Antonio so we can get him to give up every name that was involved in this ring. LPD officers, government officials, whomever. This omega ring was larger than we knew. Morello is the piece we need to finish this nightmare off. Hand him over and I will personally make sure every charge against you is dropped.”

 

“Riveting,” Liam said sarcastically.

 

“Payne –” Malik said in rising anger.

 

“Antonio Morello abused your son,” Liam said bluntly. “He sexually assaulted him under your roof. He used the alpha voice on him under your roof. He strangled him under your roof. He kidnapped him. Beat him. Made him dance on a pole for alphas. Used the alpha voice on him to forcefully mate him. Put a gun to his head to kill him execution style. You know all this and yet I’m a little confused as to why you want to make deals with him. I swear North Siders don’t have a spine.”

 

“You think I want to cut deals for that motherfucker!” Yaser roared. “I know what he’s done! It haunts me to this day! My son’s tears as he told me and my wife that he had been assaulted under our own roof by a man we forced on him are fresh in my mind. The pain on his face doesn’t leave me. Never will. The police report that I _myself_ had to write up for my son’s physical and sexual abuse at the hands of a man I forced onto him will never leave me! I will never forget it! I want to put a gun to that bastard’s head and shoot him myself! But being a father and a man an entire city looks up to prevents me from that. I have to follow the rules of this world to get justice and closure the only way it can happen. The only way I can stop the nightmare this city is living in. How the hell can you not understand that?”

 

“This is why I can’t understand that!” Liam yelled and pointed to the blood-stained floors. “Zayn bleeding out right here is the reason I don’t care to play by any rules. My entire world was shattered on this floor and that is why I will not play by any rules. Antonio’s death is written for my hands and my hands only. I’m not afraid of any consequences. Never have been. You want to come for me, so be it. I’m not handing him over. Not alive at least.”

 

“You came into my son’s life and destroyed him. Destroyed us,” Malik said angrily. “And for that I can promise you that I will never give you a day of peace. I swear.”

 

“Do whatever you want. One day you’ll see the bigger picture. By then it’ll have been too late. Oh my bad, it already is too late,” Liam replied and turned away from the man.

 

“I’ve been keeping you from another arrest on the hopes that you’d trade in Morello for your safety and your pack’s safety. Guess not. I came here to give you a last chance. You’ve been warned Payne,” Malik said and started towards the door.

 

“Let’s just be clear that you’ve also been given a warning, whether in the form of Riley’s body or the others. I’m only just starting. You and the rest of the LPD need to start paying for the blood on your hands as well,” Liam told him. “I’ve got nothing to lose anyways. All I want in life is to burn you all to the ground.”

 

“You’ll regret your decision, Payne,” Malik said in a final tone and then walked out of the building.

 

Liam crouched down to the floor and touched the stained floor lightly. His hand was shaking as the image of Zayn’s pale face and blood soaked body came to his mind. Liam closed his eyes and sank fully to the ground.

 

“This tornado was going to come no matter what but why did you have to pay the price?” Liam murmured. “Where have you gone, baby?” Tears escaped his eyes and he collapsed back against the bar, his hand resting over his chest where the butterfly tattoo he had inked in honour of Zayn sat. It stung his skin like poison. It was as if the tattooed butterfly itself was dying now too.

 

 

**

 

 

**On the Way**

 

The music was unbelievably loud. There were cars parked everywhere along the long empty road and beach. A fire roared on the beach but the air was still chilly. People were covering the roads and sitting on the hoods of cars. There had to be keg nearby because everyone had red cups in their hands. The high energies and bright eyes also indicated the dahlia pushing through the crowd. Nothing was new or interesting though. Liam had seen countless North Side parties like these. It was so repetitive and ridiculous. But he was just here for one person.

 

He didn’t even know what had driven him to be here. An omega that occupied every thought of his? An omega who had spent a long heat in Liam’s bed and left it covered in a torturously sweet scent? An omega whose bright eyes and sly smile would not leave Liam alone? This omega had Liam breaking all his own rules. The hatred he had for North Side was blurred whenever he thought of this omega. That’s what made him make what was probably a mistake by coming out to North Side tonight. It was probably the fact that his rut was coming and his pre-rut symptoms were causing him to act so reckless and spontaneous. He had his bike parked in the shadows of a cliff on the beach as he lazily smoked and watched this North Side gathering.

 

The North Siders were so drunk they didn’t even see him. What the party was for, Liam couldn’t be sure. Just a bunch of North Side kids gathered by the beach even in this chilly weather as they drank and sat on top of their expensive cars. One thing about being in pre-rut was the heightened senses. The heightened sense of smell, heightened vision and heightened hearing. The last one was the trickiest to deal with because he could hear conversations many, many feet away and sometimes it caused him a headache. But right now none of that mattered as his eyes landed on the one person he was here risking it all for.

 

Zayn was exiting a sleek black Porsche that was driven by the alpha friend he always hung out with. He was smoking as he walked away from the car, looking above everything and everyone as always. Liam felt a fire ignite in his gut like it did every time he set his eyes on this omega. He took in Zayn’s appearance and felt his fingers tighten. Zayn wore a black t-shirt with the Gucci logo on it tied neatly above his belly button, black ripped skinny jeans, black fishnets under the jeans that went over his stomach and showed in the rips of the pants, a huge black fur coat open at the front and slipping off one shoulder, and what seemed to be a black leather and diamond-studded thin choker on his throat. His look was completed by his tousled hair and a silver heart drawn over his sharp cheekbone. He looked untouchable. Otherworldly.

 

Every pair of eyes along his path followed him, unable to look away. Alphas and even betas with lust and hunger. He walked up to a black Ferrari where a few alpha and beta boys were gathered. Zayn lips curved up to one side as one of the curly haired alpha boys pulled him close and kissed his cheek. The others watched with some hint of jealousy in their eyes. The hood of the car was cleared off for him and Zayn hopped on easily. He was leaning back on one arm as his lips wrapped around his cigarette. The blue-eyed omega who seemed to be an external organ of Zayn’s walked up to him out of the crowd and hopped onto the car as well. He kissed Zayn’s cheek and handed him a red cup. Liam could hear their conversation clearly with his heightened hearing.

 

“These idiots are racing again tonight,” the blue-eyed omega said.

 

“Ugh if I knew I wouldn’t have come,” Zayn rolled his eyes and leaned against the other omega as he took a long sip of his drink.

 

“It’s Sean and Fai. Seems like this is more of a race to impress you and see who gets you rather than actually competing over the speed of their lambos,” Louis snorted.

 

“So derivative,” Zayn drawled in a bored tone and lay back against the hood, his eyes fluttering shut as he brought his cigarette to his mouth again. His friend laughed and dropped back to lay against the car as well. They shared the cigarette between them as they chatted and laughed over something. Liam watched from his spot, unable to look away from Zayn’s perfectly shaped rosy lips wrapped around his cigarette, his eyes that looked glassy like he was already high on dahlia, and the tattoos peeking out on his hips and chest that he was dying to explore.

 

“Zee!” A loud voice called out and Liam looked over to see the lanky alpha from before waving Zayn over with a grin. Zayn whispered something to his friend with a smirk and the blue-eyed omega snickered. Zayn strolled over to the alpha who had called him over. He always walked like he was on a runway and was aware of, and loved, all the eyes on him. The alpha handed him a red scarf and said something to him that Liam couldn’t hear because of the distance. Zayn shrugged and nodded. The alpha smiled and took his hips to pull him into a kiss. Zayn kissed back but winked over the alpha boy’s shoulder at another alpha who was getting into his car.

 

The other alpha smirked and kissed his two fingers before pointing them at Zayn who grinned as he pulled away from the one he’d been kissing. Liam couldn’t hold back his amused snort. This omega was crazy, ridiculous, but crazy. Under the amusement he felt there was a simmering irritation. Seeing other alphas touch Zayn was causing a fire to light up under his skin that he couldn’t explain. It made him insane.

 

Liam knew he should hate this omega considering where he came from and who his family was. But Liam couldn’t. He’d come to terms with the fact that he couldn’t shake the thought of this omega off or rid himself of him. Zayn stood in the middle of the road with one hand on his hip and another holding the red scarf in his hands. He looked slightly bored as he waited for the two alpha boys planning on racing get into their cars. Zayn whistled and everyone turned towards him. He was poised perfectly, the only sound now was the music playing.

 

_‘I was born to flex, diamonds on my neck. I like boardin' jets, I like mornin' sex.’_

 

“Ready?” He called out over the music. When the alpha boys revved their engines to prove they were, Zayn nodded and lifted the scarf in the air. He smiled and then dropped it and both cars were off. As soon as they were out of sight, Zayn didn’t even spare a look and walked straight towards his friend and took his hand. He said something which made his friend laugh and shake his head. They both walked towards the car Zayn had arrived in with their alpha friend who was leaning against it and talking to someone. Zayn kissed his cheek and said something which the boy nodded at. They all got into the car and drove off into the night.

 

Without even thinking, Liam followed.

 

 

**

 

 

Liam left his bike down the street from the club Zayn and his friends had gotten off at. They had left their keys with the valet and then simply strolled in as Zayn nodded at the bouncer who recognized him. Liam didn’t bother waiting in line because the people who owned this club knew him. So did the bouncers. They bought his dahlia to sell under their tables to attracts customers so of course they knew his face.

 

Liam had been here once or twice to get money he’d been owed and wasn’t being delivered. They never made late payments ever again. He walked up to the bouncer who visibly stiffened at seeing him and moved aside to let him through. The club was heavily populated at the moment and Liam moved through it and went to the bar. He signalled the bar tender who paled a little at recognizing him and then brought over a scotch.

 

Leaning against the bar, Liam turned around to the crowd to see where Zayn was. It took a few minutes before he spotted the omega in the VIP booths in the back. Zayn was giving a long hug to a girl with long curly black hair as she laughed and said something to him. They fell down onto the leather seats beside their other friends and Zayn took the girl’s drink to down it all in one gulp, prompting her to smack his arm. Zayn just grinned back at her and then pulled a silver box out of his pocket to pop what Liam knew was dahlia. He rolled his eyes. This boy thrived off being wasted.

 

It wasn’t long before Zayn was pulling the girl and his blue eyed omega friend onto the dance floor. They all danced together for a bit, laughing loudly and in a world of their own. They were completely unaware of all the eyes on them. Eventually, Zayn moved away to dance up against a beta man who happily pulled the omega’s lean body against himself. Liam felt heat prickle his skin and he tossed back his drink as he watched them. The way Zayn moved his hips was mesmerizing. How could someone not be entranced?

 

Liam pulled his hood over his head and took his bandana to tie over the bottom half of his face. Then he started to move through the crowd. It was like a magnetic force. Maybe like a moth to a flame. But against all his better judgement, he was constantly being pulled closer to this omega. A smooth RnB beat was playing and it vibrated through his body as he stopped behind the omega who seemed to be dancing on his own with his eyes closed.

 

Liam stood for a second just admiring how the flashing blue lights danced across the smooth skin of Zayn’s face and highlighted his inky lashes which were splayed over his cheekbones. The silver glitter heart drawn onto his cheekbone was shining even brighter under the club lights. The diamond choker on his throat reflecting blinding light. He looked untouchable and unreal. Liam wanted to reach out and touch his face just to prove to himself that this boy who had captivated his every thought wasn’t just a dream.

 

Zayn turned around in the middle of his dancing and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times when he saw Liam like he almost recognized him for a second. Then his eyes glassed over again and he smiled before draping his arms over Liam’s shoulders and continuing to dance and sing along.

 

_‘Put it in drive, I’ll be outside, I’ll be on the way. You can meet me in five, I’ll be online, I’ll be a-all day.’_

Zayn turned around and pushed his body back against Liam and threw his head back against his shoulder. He reached back and took Liam’s arms to wrap around his own waist. Liam’s fingers skimmed the skimpy fishnet material covering Zayn’s stomach and the boy shivered.

 

“You remind me of someone. Someone who I want so, so badly but he looks at me like he wishes I were dead,” Zayn mumbled, clearly high out of his mind, as he moved against Liam. Liam closed his eyes and buried his face in the omega’s hair which smelt like roses. His entire scent was sweeter and more intoxicating than roses and it drove Liam mad.

 

“You have no clue,” Liam murmured and Zayn turned around. He took the edges of Liam’s leather jacket in his hands and smiled softly as he continued to dance and dropped his head back.

 

_‘You tryna make a move, tonight I got the time, tell me what you wanna do..’_

“Your eyes are so brown,” Zayn whispered and reached up to pull down Liam’s bandana but he grabbed Zayn’s wrist in a tight grip and the omega’s eyes widened.

 

“You’re going to be my end and I just know it,” Liam said and rubbed a thumb across Zayn’s jaw before turning around and walking away. He walked out of the club and walked down the street to where he’d left his bike. Pulling the bandana off he sighed. He tied it around his forehead like he did normally and pulled out a cigarette.

 

“What the fuck are you doing to me, troublemaker?” Liam muttered and rubbed a hand down his face. He knew being this close to Zayn was not safe at all. Instead of distancing himself like he’d intended, he was getting further pulled into the omega. Becoming more and more obsessed. It would destroy him and all the Vipers. Everything his family had built. But he couldn’t walk away. His alpha subconscious was beginning to think that this was _his_ omega. And it was fucked up.

 

He was about to get on his bike to go back to the South Side when he felt a weird sensation in his body. A warning. He looked around and noticed Zayn walking out of the club and past the long line of people. He was walking down the street as he stared down at the screen of his phone. There was a group of rowdy boys in line who stared at him as he walked past and one of the alpha boys nudged his friend and nodded at Zayn. Their stares were lewd and Liam started to see red. Zayn walked down the street, still distracted, and stumbled a little. Liam felt irritated at how careless he was. The two boys had left the line to follow him and the omega barely noticed. He turned a corner to go into an alley and the alphas started to follow.

 

Liam tossed aside his cigarette and quickly walked over. There was a sharpening in his vision and he just knew his eyes had flashed silver. Fuck. He’d think about that later. The two alphas were just about to turn the corner, their pheromones reeking of desperation and hunger. Liam was going blind with the rage he felt. He grabbed their collars and threw them onto the sidewalk. Both of them growled and shouted in surprise. Liam pulled his gun out from the back of his pants and pointed it at one while placing his foot on the other.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Liam asked, he knew his eyes were flashing and he summoned control to stop them. The two boys took in his bandanna and then his eyes and looked fearful suddenly.

 

“N-nothing. Just going for a cigarette,” one said slowly.

 

“So you mean to say you weren’t just following that omega down the alley?” Liam asked with a raised brow.

 

“No! We- is he yours?” the second said stupidly and looked at the gun with a pale face. Liam put the gun back and grabbed them both to pull them up and push them onto the road.

 

“No. But even so, you look at him again, come near him again, and I will snap your neck. Get the fuck out of here. Right now,” he said in a calm, collected voice. The men barely waited and scampered off.

 

“Fucking idiots,” Liam muttered and turned back to see where Zayn had gone. The alley was dark and even with his currently sharpened vision he couldn’t see anyone down there. He was about to turn back around when he heard light footsteps.

  
“That was pretty intense.” Liam turned around again and saw a figure emerging from the shadows like a ghost. Zayn had a lit up cigarette as he walked close to Liam. He gave Liam a small smile and hopped on top of a couple of bricks lining the side of the road so he was the same height as the alpha. Liam’s lips curved up slightly and he grabbed the omega’s waist to stabilize his shaky form.

 

“What the fuck are you doing out here? Can you ever keep yourself out of trouble?” Liam asked and took the cigarette away from Zayn who pouted.

 

“I crave it more than I crave a knot in heat,” Zayn whispered and bit his lip as his body swayed close to Liam. “Are you stalking _me_ now, Viper?”

 

“At least you’re admitting that you’ve been stalking me for the past few weeks,” Liam grinned and knocked his chin up.

 

“What can I do? You’ve got me feeling some type of way,” Zayn sighed and dropped his head onto Liam’s shoulder. Liam almost groaned because Zayn’s warm body and scent were driving his senses wild.

 

“You had your heat in my room and left it clouded with your scent and presence and I can’t get you out of my fucking mind,” Liam whispered and took Zayn’s face into his hand to look into his eyes. “What the fuck have you done to me?”

 

“My heat,” Zayn murmured and licked his lips as he blinked slowly at Liam. “My heat in your room…” He started to sway and Liam realized just how completely out of it the omega was. At least high amounts of dahlia tampered with memory and he would forget this tomorrow.

 

“Where are your friends?” Liam asked. “You can’t be out here alone.”

 

“They’re all occupied. Everyone will go home with someone and I’m out here miserable as fuck because the alpha I want doesn’t want me. Every alpha in there is a complete joke. I just want _him_ ,” Zayn sighed and dropped his head against Liam’s shoulder. “Take me to Liam,” he mumbled.

 

Liam realized that Zayn was already forgetting where he was and with who. But he couldn’t leave the omega out here, and neither could he go look for his idiotic friends who’d abandoned him because they’d know Liam had been seeking out Zayn. So he groaned and took the omega’s hand to lead him to his bike.

 

“You need to get home,” Liam said and handed Zayn his own helmet to wear, he could forgo one tonight.

 

“Yes, home. Bed sounds great,” Zayn mumbled and fumbled with the clasp. Liam closed it for the boy and when he looked at his face he noticed Zayn already staring at him wide-eyed with a soft smile.

 

“I know who you are, Sniper,” he murmured with a grin and then smacked his forehead. “Sorry! Viper. Stupid autocorrect.”

 

“Auto- we’re talking face to face,” Liam said with an amused snort.

 

“Yeah… and?” Zayn said slowly as if he didn’t get Liam’s point.

 

“Just get on the bike, Malik,” Liam said. Zayn nodded and turned around only to climb the bike backwards, his back to the handlebars.

 

“Wrong way,” Liam sighed and picked him with ease to turn him the correct way.

 

“Strong. You must work out a lot,” Zayn said with a grin and kicked his legs against the bike.

 

“Yeah. Sure,” Liam rolled his eyes and climbed on in front of the omega.

 

“I love your scent. Gets me so wet,” Zayn whispered into his ear before moving back, giggling.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Liam muttered in a tight voice and took a deep breath as the omega hugged him tightly from behind. He summoned some strength and kicked his bike to life before zooming off. The ride wasn’t too long and Zayn stayed quiet behind him, his arms tight around Liam. Liam stopped down the street from the gates to Zayn’s neighbourhood and got off his bike to help the omega off.

 

“Walk straight to those gates, your security will let you in, and then walk straight to your house. Got it?” Liam asked as he took the helmet off Zayn. The omega staggered on his feet and nodded.

 

“Mhm. And you?” Zayn asked as he shivered in the cold air, his outfit clearly not practical.

 

“I’m going home. I wasn’t thinking straight when I came out here. You need to watch out for yourself. Got it?” Liam said with a pointed look as he straddled his bike again. Zayn nodded, his arms wrapped around himself. Then he smiled a little and stumbled forward to press a kiss to Liam’s cheek. The alpha inhaled his sweet scent and felt his skin tighten again.

 

“Bye,” Zayn whispered and moved back. He gave Liam one last dazed smile and turned around to start his way up to the gate. Liam put his helmet back on and watched until Zayn was safely past the tall gates of the community and then he drove off into the night, Zayn’s sweet scent still clouding his senses.

 

 

**

 

 

“Where have you been?”

Liam tossed his jacket over the back of a chair and fell down in the one adjacent to it. He pulled out his cigarettes and a lighter and lit one up before looking over at Harry. The beta sat across from him, his arm slung over a chair, as he sipped a drink and looked to Liam for an answer.

“You really are upping the house-wife side of our relationship, Haz,” Liam said with a small smirk and the beta tossed a peanut at him. He had just returned from North Side and had gone straight to Wolf’s. It was late and they were already closed. Gina, one of the bartenders, was counting money behind the bar and Ricky was wiping down tables. Harry was the only other person in the bar and when Liam had entered he’d been scribbling something on a paper, now he was looking at the alpha with a raised brow.

“You were with the Malik kid weren’t you?” Harry asked with a small grin. “Darling you’re so whipped.” He started cackling and Liam gave him a stone cold look, but the beta wasn’t the slightest bit afraid of him. He never had been.

 

“Gina could you get Boss a drink?” Harry called out to the girl and she nodded. Liam took his bandanna off and ran a hand through his unruly hair. The image of Zayn dancing beneath flashing blue lights, his warm body in Liam’s arms and his sweet scent wouldn’t leave him. He was captivated completely.

 

Gina brought him his usual scotch and Liam hummed gratefully. “Thanks, Gi,” he said.

 

“Well?” Harry asked and picked up Liam’s bandanna to run it between his fingers. “How is your beautiful but absolutely mental omega?”

 

“Are you aware that you’re the only person in this world whose obnoxiousness I tolerate?” Liam asked the beta and cocked his head.

 

“I’m basically your other half without the mating mark. Can’t get rid of me,” Harry said and gave him a teasing smile. Liam just shook his head with an amused laugh and didn’t comment on that. He knew that while Harry joked about these things, there was a sensitivity underlying his words that Liam didn’t want to hurt. He wasn’t stupid. He knew what Harry’s feelings for him where. Had known since they were teens and the beta had started acting strange around him, staring too long and fumbling for words occasionally.

 

Harry had even kissed Liam once many years ago when they were drunk and the beta had probably assumed Liam wouldn’t remember, but he did. He didn’t want to hurt Harry’s feelings since he was basically his right hand, best friend and only remaining family. Liam could never return the feelings but he would never on his life hurt the beta. He knew that Harry would never look for anything further because he was aware that Liam didn’t return the sentiment. But he still made sure the beta knew how important he was to the Vipers.

 

“You really are,” Liam said with a snort and offered his cigarette to Harry who took it.

 

“Well? I’m waiting. How is the pretty hazel eyed omega?” Harry teased.

 

“I regret saying anything about him in front of you,” Liam said with a glare. “I saw him briefly in a club. He was wasted out of his mind and about to stumble onto the path of some desperate North Side alphas and so I took care of them and got him home.”

 

“Mhm,” Harry smiled and sipped his beer. “Whatever you say. All I’m saying is that I’ve never seen you go out of your way to give any omega a second glance, let alone seek them out like this. You are what they call obsessed my friend. You gave that poor boy so much grief when he spent his heat here, telling him to forget you and that you didn’t care for him, when you’re out here in the middle of the night driving up North just to get a glimpse of him.”

 

“Do you charge for unsolicited lectures?” Liam asked with a roll of his eyes. “Yeah I’m not in my right mind. I know I should distance myself from him, forget about him, block him out, but he’s got some sort of an iron grip on me. I sleep, I wake up, I eat, I breathe… I see him. I see him everywhere, every second of the day. I’m trying to completely forget him. I need to. I have to. He can destroy our entire world. I don’t know why I can’t. ”

 

“It’s called emotional mating.” Liam turned his head to see Leo, an older Viper who had been close with his father, come over to sit by them. Leo had been an active Viper when Geoff had been the alpha leader. His health wasn’t the best now and he mostly just hung around Wolf’s and helped when needed. The white haired man reminded Liam of his father with his deep voice, loud laughter and horrible hand at poker. But he appreciated the advice and help the man gave when all other close family had either died or left him.

 

“What?” Liam asked the man who put down his motorbike helmet and waved at Havier for a drink.

 

“You’ve mated emotionally to this boy,” Leo said with a pointed look. “Damn, your father would have had your ass if he knew you’d gotten all mixed up over a North Side omega, much less a Malik.” Leo didn’t have any venom in his words and he laughed and shook his head.

 

“Leo you’re a crazy old fool but I have _not_ mated that boy. I haven’t even touched him,” Liam said with a shake of his head. “I bounce between hating who he is and where he’s from and then having an urge to have him in every physical way possible. That doesn’t seem like a mated situation to me. And hold on- what the fuck is _emotional_ mating?”

 

“Mostly lore now,” Leo waved it off. “Most people call it a bunch of crap. Science or whatever proves that mating can only happen when the mark is given. But stories have been passed down from generations before us. Many folks still believe in it. Your father used to tell me that the way he fell in love on sight with your mum, it had to be nothing other than emotional mating. If he was alive he would have told you himself, but he said it was something that clicked in the instant he saw your mom. Like no other omega, or person could ever matter after that. Same goes for omegas, they can see an alpha or come across their scent and become obsessed. Emotionally mated to the alpha. Feelings of possessiveness, protectiveness, having sudden heats or ruts triggered immediately after meeting them or being in their presence. Basically most of the feelings one gets after mating but without even giving the mark.”

 

Liam had been listening silently the entire time, his hand clenching and unclenching below the table in frustration. This couldn’t be real. Leo himself said it was just lore. He hadn’t slept with the Malik boy, hadn’t even kissed him, so how the hell would he have some mated kind of connection with him? Half the time he despised the omega. Hated where he came from and what he represented. That boy’s world and family were responsible for the death of Ruth and the destruction of so many things in his life. No fucking way. Liam glanced over at Harry who was already looking at him, one brow raised, as if gauging Liam for a reaction.

 

“Leo you’re full of shit,” Liam scoffed.

 

“Maybe I am. But it used to happen centuries and centuries ago. And while we may have lost many things like our abilities to turn into our wolf forms or telepathy, I firmly believe we still haven’t lost everything. Like emotional mating. It’s still a thing. And what I hear about you and this boy… didn’t your eyes turn silver when he went into heat? Everyone’s been talking about it. That’s not normal. Silver eyes in an alpha are already so rare, and it proves how strong you are as an alpha my boy. But them flashing silver for an omega you barely know… it’s not by chance. It means something. You just need to open your eyes,” Leo said thoughtfully.

 

“That boy can’t be my omega… Ruth… his father,” Liam said in a frustrated tone.

 

“Hate him, love him, whatever you want. But from what I can see, no matter what you try, that boy is your omega now. Sure you can try somehow and never see him again, let another alpha physically mate him and you another omega. But that connection will never snap. It will never feel complete the way it could if you mated with the one you already connected with mentally,” Leo explained.

 

Leo’s words were rushing through him making his head spin. His heart was racing faster and skin was feeling heated. So very heated. No. He had to stay away from the Malik boy. He had to make sure he never sought him out. He needed to forget that face, scent and voice. All the things that had taken his mind over completely. If he let himself get closed off, he’d fall further and further and then never be able to let the omega go.

 

The other Vipers already showed confusion and anger at Liam’s proximity to a North Sider, and Malik, omega. He couldn’t betray his pack. His family. No. He’d keep a distance from the boy at all costs now. Cut him out. He would not let this slight infatuation or obsession turn into full on mating. The way his eyes turned silver once or twice for the boy shouldn’t matter. This boy couldn’t be his mate.

 

Liam got up abruptly and left the bar. He could hear Harry calling out for him but the sound of blood pumping in his ears took over. He got onto his bike and started to drive. A million things were rushing through his mind. Zayn’s face as he smiled mischievously, his childish laughter that made his nose scrunch, his big sparkling eyes, his scent that was like roses but better, the way he had looked in heat… all these details that Liam cursed himself for cataloguing to memory. He needed to erase and forget. Get it out of his mind so he could get the omega out of his mind.  And the only way he knew how to currently erase the face in his mind and ignore the sound of his heart thumping, was to lose himself in a different warm body and sweet scent.

 

 

**

 

 

**Nothing will Ever be the Same: Twelve Days After**

The sun was just starting to come up. Another day was starting. Another day without Zayn. It had been almost two weeks since that night and yet it felt like two years had passed. So much had happened and yet time was stretching on and on. Painfully. Liam was sat on a chair in the middle of the gravel road they had leading up to the den. He could see the tree with the tire swing where Zayn had climbed up when he thought Liam was spending his rut with Noah. The gravel road in front of him was the same place where Zayn had come running to stop him from going to kill Antonio. Liam had seen blood that night.

 

When Zayn had confessed the things Antonio had done, Liam had been ready to snap his head a complete 180. No hesitation. But Zayn- his crazy, ridiculous, wonderful Zayn- had run outside and begged Liam not to end the man who’d been hurting him. Because he’d been afraid that the world would pull them apart. What did it matter now? Letting Antonio live past that night had let him hurt Zayn even more and bring them here. A world without Zayn. They’d gotten separated anyways.

 

“Bianca,” Liam said, calling over the girl from where she was taking a call on the side.

 

“Yeah, Boss?” She replied as she shut the phone and hurried over.

 

“Any news from Memorial?” Liam asked in an even tone, his hands turning over the pocketknife he’d given Zayn all those months back.

 

“Umm, no. No, Boss. I’m sorry,” she said in a low voice as if scared of the reaction. Liam just nodded and continued to stare down the road.

 

“Update on Harry and the others?” Liam asked in the same flat voice.

 

“Sasha said they’re about five minutes away,” Bianca replied. “Can I do anything? Do you need anything?”

“No,” Liam replied shortly. “Just open the gates.” Bianca nodded and went back into the garage. A loud hum sounded and the tall metal gates that closed off their den started opening slowly but noisily as they moved. They were halfway open when motorcycles started roaring through. Two motorcycles holding Harry and Trevor on the bikes came in first and Sasha in the car behind them. They never used cars for transportation unless absolutely necessary. Like today. Liam had sent them to go get someone. Someone who he was ready to deliver a final end too.

 

Sasha got out of the car and with Harry’s help they both pulled a figure out of the back of the car. Antonio was bound up and gagged. Bloodied, worn down, gaunt and unrecognizable. He had spent weeks getting the slow torture he deserved. But now, Liam was ready to end him once and for all. This absolute scum didn’t deserve to breathe for a second longer. The person who had hurt his Zayn so badly didn’t deserve to breathe for a second longer when Zayn wasn’t-

 

Liam stopped his thoughts from going down the steep hill they were constantly teetering on these days. He waved Harry and Sasha forward and they came and dropped Antonio in front of Liam, on his knees.

 

“How’s it going Morello?” Liam asked and used his knife to tilt up the man’s face. Antonio’s eyes were dead, his face empty. He looked at Liam like he didn’t recognize him and then his eyes dropped back to the ground. “I’ve heard that you’ve been very obedient these last few days. I’m guessing that gun was of no use to you as well?”

 

Antonio just closed his eyes and sank even further into the ground, unable to answer. His arm was exposed and Liam’s eyes fell on the lines carved into it. After they’d first taken Antonio back to the den, Liam had taken out a lot of his anger on the man for what he’d done to Zayn. He’d even made Antonio carve into his own arm a number of lines that corresponded with the amount of times he had hit Zayn. Liam had considered making him add in numbers for the amount of kids he’d had kidnapped as well, but there probably wouldn’t be enough space on his body.

 

“Without food or water you must have had enough time to think about how your father and sister died cursing you to hell. By making the decision to go after Zayn, you destroyed your family and the entire Morello pack. Granted they didn’t deserve to live either for what they did to those innocent kids. Anyways, I’m not here to chat with you. You’ve become the corpse I wanted you to become. Although you got here quicker than expected. There’s just one last thing you need to do now,” Liam said and stood up. He signalled Antonio to get up as well and the other alpha stood up shakily.

 

Liam pushed him forward until they walked past the house and to the edges of the front grounds. The den sat on top of a cliff which had always been convenient for them because it kept them well hidden from the rest of the city and was secluded. The police hadn’t even known about it until recently. But they hadn’t raided the den yet, surprisingly. Liam didn’t know whether they didn’t have a warrant yet or were waiting out to make a big move, but he didn’t care. He would do anything to make sure the Vipers didn’t lose their home. The back of the house had another building where they made dahlia and beyond that the cliff looked down on the beach. To the side was a steep look down onto the rocky cliffs. That’s where Liam was leading Antonio to.

 

They reached the edge and the lifeless man seemed to realize what was happening and his eyes flashed with some fear. His feet hesitated and Liam shoved him forward again. “I’d like you to keep one image in your mind right now,” Liam said as he stood right behind him. “Zayn. Zayn right before your father handed you over to us. When Zayn told you how your fate was put into my hands and you’d get the end you deserved. I want you to think of how Zayn’s promises came true. Every ounce of pain you caused him came back to haunt you. I made sure I fulfilled my omega’s promises. And this… this is it Morello. You’re broken. And you don’t deserve to take another breath anymore.”

 

“Just shoot me. Please. I can’t,” Morello said in a rough voice as he stared down the edge of the cliff to the sharp rocks below.

 

“Nah. Rather see you jump,” Liam replied and took a step back. “I’d rather not give you the satisfaction of a quick death. I’d like you to feel every bone in your body break. You might die by smashing your skull. Or maybe your head might be safe and you’ll crack all your bones and slowly bleed out. These beaches are abandoned because it’s all Viper land. So no one will ever find your body.”

 

“Payne… I- if you want me to apologize… I’m sorry,” Morello said in a broken harsh voice.

 

“You’re trying apologies with the wrong man. I could care less,” Liam replied in a flat tone. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Morello. “Start walking. Or it’s a bullet in your leg first.”

 

Morello looked hysterical and confused, not knowing what decision to make. Liam had zero empathy in his body. Nothing. He was numb and empty. The image of Zayn tied to a chair with Morello’s gun trained to his head kept coming back. Liam fired a shot at the ground and Morello scampered forward. He was on the edge as he stared down, his body shaking. He looked back at Liam and it made the alpha wonder if the man regretted what he did truly or just realized it wasn’t worth the end he got.

 

“I wish that Zayn –“

 

Liam didn’t hesitate to hear the end of the man’s sentence and aimed a clean shot at his leg. Morello screamed wretchedly as he got shot in the leg and fell backwards. Off the cliff. Liam paused for a second until the screams cut out. Then he turned around and walked back to the house, where all the Vipers were gathered watching him. None of their faces betrayed any emotion. They all probably celebrated the last of the Morellos being gone.

 

“You know what you need to do for cleanup later. Not now. His body deserves to bleed out first,” Liam said to two Vipers, Mac and Andre, who stood on the side. They nodded at him in understanding. Liam went inside the den and straight up to his room. He went into his bathroom and stripped off his shirt. His whole body felt like it was on fire and like he was suffocating. He turned on the tap and splashed cold water on his face. Looking in the mirror his eyes fell on the dark butterfly tattoo again. His hand touched it lightly and all he heard was Zayn’s voice when he talked about the butterfly theory in LA.

 

_“Fucking ruin me.”_

Liam blinked and shook his head to get rid of the memories haunting him. He was still staring at the tattoo in the mirror when he heard someone enter the bathroom behind him. Harry’s face showed up in the mirror and the beta placed a hesitant hand on Liam’s shoulder.

 

“Liam… I know you’ve asked not to be given any updates from Memorial because- because it’s too much or I don’t know. But… but Amelia from down there who’s been giving us the updates said there was a code blue today. I’m not sure what happened… we haven’t heard again. But it didn’t sound good. Do you want me to go down there and find out?” Harry said in a low voice. Liam met the beta’s eyes in the mirror and noticed how tortured they were. His own eyes were red. With the brown pupils silver around the edges.

 

“No. It doesn’t matter. Shit’s not changing is it?” Liam muttered and turned around to turn on the shower.

 

“I know- I just thought you’d want to know. And uh- Andrew contacted me again. This is the tenth time. I think he’s just worried since he hasn’t seen you for like a month now and things were rocky when he last did,” Harry said slowly.

 

“Family drama is not on my mind right now. Tell him I’ll contact him when I see fit. I’m gonna take a shower. I need you and Sasha to go to North Side and scope out LPD. Tell the others to go down to Wolf’s and start a cleanup. Take off the police tape. I’ll meet up with you in North Side,” Liam ordered.

 

Liam didn’t wait for an answer from Harry and dropped his pants to step into the shower. The door closed after a few moments and Liam took a deep breath and dropped his head against the tiled wall under the shower. Code blue. What had happened? What was happening right now? His entire world had been spiralling these past few weeks. He had been completely delirious. He had avoided thinking about what was going on because the truth was too hard to face. In turn, he turned all his frustration and anger onto those to blame and made sure they got what they deserved. He’d lost his mind and been lashing out on everything and everyone and hadn’t spared himself a moment to think about what was happening in North Side. On the seventh floor of Lincoln Memorial. It was too damn hard. It hurt too fucking much.

 

 

 

**

 

 

**Shadow of Your Heart**

 

Liam had just gotten off the phone with Harry, the beta had given him an update after the day they’d all had to leave South Side in a hurry because the LPD were coming to raid. Harry had reassured him that he and the other Vipers had gotten to the safe-houses safely. But news from South Side was that Wolf’s had been invaded, although when the police found nothing they’d left. Currently hell had broken loose in South Side as the LPD desperately searched for Liam and other Vipers. All Liam cared about was that the other Vipers were safe. And that he had gotten Zayn out safely.

 

Liam had been taking the call on the balcony of the hotel they were currently staying at in Malibu. When he shut his phone he opened the sliding door and went back into the room. Last he’d seen Zayn the omega had been laying on the bed and watching some soap that was on late night television. But now he wasn’t there. Liam was about to panic when he heard some sounds in the bathroom. Opening the door slowly, Liam was confronted with the image of Zayn on the floor of the bathroom, his knees pulled to his chest, as he cried quietly into his hands.

 

“Zayn,” Liam said in panic. “What happened?” Liam sunk to the ground and pried the omega’s hands off his face to look at him. Zayn’s eyes were welled with tears and his face red and streaked. He looked at Liam silently for a few seconds and then burst into fresh tears.

 

“Nothing. It’s just stupid,” Zayn said in a shaky voice. Liam took the omega by his hips and pulled him into his lap. He leaned back against the wall and let Zayn sink into his chest. Zayn shook against him and sobbed into his chest. Liam stayed quiet and let the boy cry himself out until he was ready to talk. His hands ran up and down Zayn’s back, the bumps of his spine that Liam had memorized by now. It was alarming that despite being pregnant, the omega was more frail than before. He was losing weight rather than gaining it and his health was not good. Liam wanted more than anything in the world for Zayn and their baby to be okay, healthy and happy. But this world was fucked up and it kept giving them nothing but pain. He wanted so badly to hide them away and keep all the despair far, far away. But lately he wasn’t so successful in doing that. Zayn got hurt no matter what. Pain kept following him no matter what.

 

“You wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Liam murmured into his ear and kissed his temple.

 

“It’s so stupid considering the circumstances we’re in right now… but I miss my family. I miss my parents, my sisters and my best friends. Why is life so unfair? Why couldn’t things have been easy back home and I could have had my family and you and the baby and not have had to choose. I hate this. I hate the position I’m stuck in. My parents hate me and I know they’re being unfair but I can’t help but feel bad,” Zayn whispered. “I just love them, and need them. I’m sorry.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize. It’s perfectly normal to wish that your family would just accept you and love you. To be honest it blows my mind how they’re okay with being distanced from you. I could never purposely distance myself from you. But at the end of the day they still love you. And one day things will change and you’ll get to live the peaceful and happy life you want. And besides, who could hate an innocent child? Their grandchild will come into this world soon and they’ll eventually want to meet him or her. They will come back into your life. Don’t worry,” Liam said and ran a soothing hand through Zayn’s hair and kissed his wet cheek.

 

“Wow,” Zayn said with a shaky laugh and moved back to smile at Liam. “Look at you. You hate my parents with a passion yet you’re out here reassuring me about their love. Am I dreaming?”

 

“I guess I’ve learnt to be impartial when you're involved,” Liam said with a small grin and flicked Zayn’s nose. “I can put aside my immense hatred to make sure you are okay.”

 

“Oof. My alpha is such a romantic,” Zayn laughed and tickled his fingers over Liam’s beard. Liam felt a heat ignite in his gut at hearing Zayn call him his alpha. They used these terms so easily when nothing between them was 100%. He still couldn’t tell the omega how he felt and he doubted he ever could. Since Zayn had first said the words ‘I love you’ Liam had felt shattered. Of course he loved the omega as well, it was a truth more obvious than the air he needed to breathe. He loved him more than everything. More than his life. He couldn’t imagine a life without him. He was ready to mate with Zayn. But things were still so fucked up that he knew their lives were probably never meant for an easy path. He’d have to keep it buried away. He would protect Zayn till his dying breath, but he’d never be able to drag him further down into the hellhole that was Liam’s life by admitting that he loved him.

 

“Babe,” Zayn said softly and kissed Liam’s cheek. “Not to be the epitome of hormonal breakdowns, but I’m hungry now. Can you get me food?”

 

Liam smiled and hooked two fingers under Zayn’s chin to pull his face closer and kiss him. “Honestly I’m used to all this. What would you like today, Juliet?”

 

“You’re so annoying,” Zayn groaned and smacked Liam lightly. “But I’d like to go to the McDonalds down the road and get an egg McMuffin.”

 

“Just that?” Liam asked and helped Zayn up. “You need to eat more than just that, you threw up your breakfast.”

 

“Well I’ll throw in a Big Mac as well if you don’t mind spending your coin, Romeo,” Zayn said teasingly and went over to the sink to get some napkin to wipe his tears.

 

“Menace,” Liam said and smacked Zayn’s ass on his way out of the bathroom.

 

“You know it, Viper,” Zayn called out with a laugh. Liam smiled and grabbed his jacket to tug it on. Sometimes even the smallest of moments with Zayn made him forget about the world around them that was on fire, and made him realize how madly in love he was with the omega.

 

 

**

**Haunting Me: Twelve Days After**

 

_“Liam! Liam!”_

_There was darkness all around him. A long empty stretch of road was in front of him and nothing to see but pitch black darkness. Liam turned his head sharply as he heard his name being called. He knew that voice. He could recognize it anywhere. It sounded frantic. Full of tears. Liam turned around quickly and felt his heart leap out of his chest. Zayn stood in front of him. A terrified expression covered his face. Thick tears rolled down in endless tears._

_“Zayn,” Liam said in a confused voice and took a step forward. His eyes drifted down the boy’s body and his heart stopped. Blood. His entire torso was crimson red and dripping down to create a pool of blood around his feet. His hands pressed to the source of blood._

_“Baby,” Liam said in a low voice. Terror filled him and he moved closer to take Zayn into his arms. This couldn’t be real. He couldn’t be reliving that day again. No. Not again._

_“Please save me. Please save our daughter. Iman…” Zayn cried softly and shook in Liam’s arms. “Our baby, Liam. Help her…”_

_Zayn fell to the ground and Liam caught him quickly. “Zayn!” Liam yelled and turned the boy’s face over. He was pale. His eyes frozen and staring upwards. His mouth blue. His body was cold. He wasn’t moving or breathing. A corpse._

_“Zayn!” Liam screamed louder. No. No. No._

“Zayn!”

 

Liam woke up abruptly and gasped for air. His whole body was covered in sweat. His skin overheated and his heart racing a mile a minute. As if thinking about the worst day of his life wasn’t bad enough, he had to relive it constantly in his dreams, no nightmares, as well. The pain of that day was still fresh, it would never dull for as long as he lived. It felt like a knife piercing through his heart. Sometimes he looked down at his hands and he could still see Zayn’s blood on them.

 

When the ambulance had carted Zayn away that night, Liam had been restrained and arrested. He hadn’t been able to wash his hands thoroughly until he was released from jail a few days later. For the few days he was confined in that jail cell, he had nothing to look at but Zayn’s blood on his hands. The insanity that followed after seeing that for hours on end almost killed him.

 

Liam tossed aside the covers and left his bedroom to go into his washroom. He stopped in front of the mirror and looked at himself. His eyes were bloodshot. The pupils still not back to fully brown. Brown with a ring of silver around them. The way his heart was racing and skin felt tight and heated was familiar. His senses were amplified. He could hear the clock in the kitchen ticking all the way in the bathroom and it made him close his eyes tightly. It was the 20th. His rut was coming on.

 

He was well aware that since Zayn had been shot, something in him had snapped and released primal alpha senses like never before. His brain was constantly in a whirlwind of _my omega, my omega, my omega._ Anger and rage constantly filled him. All he wanted was to kill the ones who hurt Zayn and do anything to bring him back. Every ounce of the alpha protectiveness that usually filled him when around Zayn had been amplified a hundred times since the shooting. He’d never go back. And now his rut was here and things were taken to a higher notch. The emptiness, confusion and anger of having lost his omega and now having to suffer through his rut. His body was fucked up.

 

His rut hadn’t fully descended yet and given the symptoms, he knew he had a few hours. His apartment felt suffocating at the moment and he desperately needed fresh air. He had come here earlier after returning from North Side. He had gone there with a  few Vipers to keep a watch on LPD. There was an officer by the name of Scott who was the last on Liam’s list of LPD officers who were involved in the Morello omega ring. The last man he needed to take down. But he hadn’t been spotted for days.

 

When the others had gone missing and been found in front of the station, he’d probably run. Liam had sent Vipers to LA to check for the man there and surrounding towns. Scott also had relatives in San Diego but after a trip there, the Vipers hadn’t found him there either. Liam had staked out LPD to see if he might turn up but so far nothing. Not for long though. Liam had sent Vipers further up North and some to locations in the East Coast where Scott had connections. They would find the man. Every last man responsible for the harm that came to Zayn would suffer.

 

Liam left his building and got on his bike parked outside. The night was surprisingly warm and it made his already warm skin feel even more uncomfortable. The ride on his bike helped cool down his skin a little but not much. He arrived at Wolf’s and noticed a few people still inside. He’d sent a few Vipers over earlier to rip off the police tape and clean it up so they could open it up again. The police had no hold over the bar. There was nothing here that could help their investigation. If they dared to come back, Liam would burn the place to the ground with them in it.

 

When he entered the bar, the few Vipers inside turned and looked at him. Harry was behind the bar and he gave him a small smile. Liam went straight over and signalled to the scotch bottle. Harry started to pour him a glass but Liam just took the whole bottle from him and took a long swig. Harry’s nose twitched a little and the beta’s eyebrows popped up.

 

“You’re going into rut?” Harry asked in a low voice.

 

“Yeah,” Liam answered. “Funny isn’t it? The world could be falling apart but our bodies take no break.” He shook his head and reached forward to pluck the cigarette tucked behind Harry’s ear. He lit it up and took a long drag.

 

“You need me to get someone for you? Sherri would be up for it,” Harry said slowly.

 

“No,” Liam said in a short tone. “No, I don’t need anyone. What I do need is for you to go to any pharmacy in North Side and grab some rut blockers.”

 

Harry gave him a questioning look and Liam stared back evenly. Rut blockers were even more rare than heat blockers. The reason being that ruts were not as painful or long as heats so the demand wasn’t high. And also because rut blockers had high risks of causing infertility. Liam had only taken them once before when he needed to be on the road to take care of business and his rut would have interfered with it. Similarly, right now he could not afford to be holed away for 2-3 days when he was looking for Scott and also keeping an eye out for Malik and the LPD to strike any minute. There were only two pharmacies in South Side and they did not carry rut blockers so Harry would need to go up North to get them.

 

“You need to go now, Harry. I only have a few hours,” Liam said.

 

“I’ve got you,” Harry said and tossed aside the rag he was holding. He came around the bar and paused by Liam to place a hand on his shoulder. Liam looked over at him and Harry was giving him a piercing stare. The beta squeezed his shoulder once and nodded before he left the bar. Liam looked over to the raised portion of the bar. The table where he usually sat with other Vipers to play poker was empty. Hauntingly. Staring at the table brought back a memory that made his heart thud even faster than it already was.

 

_‘I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you. Take me back to the night we met. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you. Take me back to the night we met.’_

Liam’s body froze as he heard the song. The song from that night. Right before they’d arrived back in South Side and hell had broken loose, he had danced to this song with Zayn. An empty diner and the boy he loved _so fucking much_ in his arms, Liam had danced to this song and not known that it may be the last time. It felt like knives piercing his heart again. Liam got up, walked straight to the juke box, and kicked it down. The machine fell over and the music shut up, the cord ripped from the wall. Liam stomped on the glass covered front and watched it shatter everywhere. He knew the other Vipers in the bar were staring at him silently, no one dared to move.

 

“I want this shit out of here, Vince,” Liam said to the Viper closest to him and turned around to leave. The noisy street outside drowned out the screaming thoughts in his head. It drowned out Zayn’s voice in his head as he cried softly and asked for a do-over.

 

 

 

**

 

 

**Take You Like a Drug**

The scent hit him first. It was subtle, but sweet. And very enticing. It was like roses. Liam took a long drag of his cigarette and looked across the bar. Four figures had just entered Wolf’s. The one at the front was that frat boy- Pearson or something- who was one of their North Side dealers. The three boys behind him looked utterly out of place and awfully uncomfortable. Anger boiled in his gut as Liam wondered what these North Side kids were doing in his bar. But then he saw _him_. The Pearson boy moved to talk to Vincent and Liam saw the face of the boy behind him. The person who the rose-like scent was emanating from.

 

Raven coloured hair that even from this distance looked like it would feel like silk. His pink lips were edging on a smile as he stared down all the Vipers who glared at him. But it was his bright hazel eyes, shining with curiosity and playfulness, that Liam recognized. From the stoplight. The omega he’d encountered for a few minutes at a stoplight, with whom he’d had no conversation, just a locking of eyes, and he’d been mesmerized.

 

It was now under the bright lights of the bar that Liam fully realized who he was. That day at the stoplight it had been nagging him a little bit that the omega looked familiar, but it had been dark so he hadn’t realized. It slapped him in the face now. It was Zayn Malik. Yaser and Tricia Malik’s son. Fury raged through his body and overcame the initial lust he’d felt at seeing the boy. Why the fuck was this boy here? The son of the Chief of Police.

 

Malik, one of the men involved in killing Ruth. And his son was freely walking in the same bar where Ruth had been killed. Liam gripped his glass tightly and stared at boy as he stood there with ease, talking to Ryan and a few other Vipers. Liam knew the omega wasn’t directly involved, he knew that this boy was around 20-21 years old and would be barely out of his teens when Ruth was killed and not aware of the incident. But the family he came from, the wealth of North Side he represented, and the connections he had to Ruth’s murderers infuriated Liam.

 

Every Viper, in fact every South Sider, loathed North Side and especially powerful families like the Maliks. If they recognized this boy they would probably kidnap him for ransom or just bury him alive out of anger and spite. The Maliks, and most powerful families in North Side, hated South Side and wanted to eradicate the Vipers. The Vipers were a threat to them and Liam knew Yaser Malik was working hard to bring them and the dahlia business down. The man who wanted to destroy all Vipers, and his son here in Wolf’s. The irony. But even with all the anger inside him, his alpha was betraying him by feeling hot desire for the omega.

 

The omega was attractive, Liam had to admit. Hell, attractive was too less of a word. He was beautiful. Stunning. It wasn’t just his face that was stunning, but every move of his hand and turn of his body was eye-catching and graceful. His scent was so, _so_ fucking sweet that it was driving Liam crazy even this far away. His eyes were dangerous. A place to drown in. And the untouchable aura around him made Liam want to rip his clothes to shreds and take him against the bar. Hear him moan.

 

Fucking hell. The omega had been in his line of sight for a few minutes and Liam was this out of control. He needed to get the boy out of here and make sure he never returned. He was a danger to Liam’s sanity. And he could not be raging with desire for someone who stood for everything Liam hated. It would go against everything he was. His loyalty to his Vipers and dead family. This boy was a threat. One look at him, and Liam knew the omega was capable of destroying him completely.

 

It was as if the Malik boy sensed that someone was staring at him and he turned around. His eyes flitted around the bar and then landed on Liam. His eyes widened, he looked a little taken aback to see Liam staring at him. But then his lips turned up into a rather pretty smile and he walked forward quickly. What the fuck was he doing? Liam raised his brows as the boy arrived at the table. His smile was confident but Liam could see the hesitation in his eyes.

 

“Mind if I join you?” The omega asked. Liam had to give it to him. He was braver than his friends who stood by the bar looking ready to piss themselves. The boy didn’t care that he was surrounded by Vipers. He had something on his mind, something that he wanted, and he was going for it. Liam’s eyes flitted to Harry for a second who was already looking at him. The beta had a look in his eyes which Liam read easily. Harry recognized the boy too. This kid was beyond stupid if he didn’t realize how dangerous being in South Side was for him. Everyone here despised his family. Liam the most. But even then, for some reason, he wanted to hide the omega away. A protective urgency took over him and he did not understand why.

 

The next few minutes turned ridiculous as the Malik boy offered himself up instead of money in the poker game. Part of Liam wanted to win him for real and completely ravish him. The other wanted to grab him by his arm and toss him from the bar because Liam didn’t understand why he was here and opening up old wounds for Liam. The mix of anger and desire he felt by looking at this omega was making his brain explode.

 

And when he won, and the omega was his, Liam knew what he had to do. He had to remove the boy from his bar and proximity, because everything threatened to collapse. And he wouldn’t let his world collapse. No matter what he was feeling by being around this boy.

 

 

 

**

 

 

**How Do I Bring You Back?: Sixteen Days After**

“Dylan Scott is back.”

 

Liam set down his glass and turned around. Sasha was standing behind him, her motorcycle helmet tucked under her arm. She nodded at Liam to confirm what she had said. “Saw him going into his house a half hour ago. His beta boyfriend was with him. They had bags. But I don’t think they’re staying long. Samir is still stationed there so he’ll let us know if they leave. We need to move fast,” Sasha told him.

 

“Get Harry,” Liam said and grabbed his leather jacket from the bar stool beside himself. He was putting his arms through the sleeves when the door to Wolf’s opened. Liam looked over and felt a little shocked at who walked through. The blue-eyed omega friend of Zayn’s, his alpha friend, and a girl, whom from her strikingly familiar features, Liam knew to be non-other than Zayn’s sister.

 

“Hello,” the blue-eyed omega boy said hesitantly. They all looked uneasy and fidgety. Their eyes red and bodies defeated. Liam looked between the three without saying anything. When they proceeded to stay silent, Liam raised his brows in question.

 

“I- I’m Louis. Zayn’s friend,” the blue-eyed one said slowly. “We’ve met in passing. This is Niall, and this is Zayn’s sister Waliyha.”

 

“Is there something you need to say? ‘Cus I have somewhere I need to be,” Liam said coldly, trying to keep his eyes away from Zayn’s sister because her identical features to the boy were making Liam’s heart thud painfully.

 

“We just…” Waliyha said softy and took a hesitant step forward. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at Liam. “No one will tell us where- where the grave is. We just want to say goodbye- properly. And no one will tell us.” She started sobbing and the alpha boy pulled her into a hug. He looked at Liam pleadingly as well.

 

“We’re just a little desperate,” the boy said in a rough voice. “We don’t have any answers and each day is more painful than the last. If we could visit the grave, we could get a little bit of closure. And for Zayn’s sake –”

 

“Lena will take you,” Liam interrupted because he couldn’t stand to hear any more without bursting into flames. He signalled the omega Viper from behind the bar and she came around to them. “Take them to Cliff Side Cemetery. Make sure you’re not being followed.”

 

Lena nodded at Liam and let the three North Siders know that she needed to grab her jacket and would be back. Liam gave them a brief nod and started to leave the bar when a gentle hand grabbed his arm. He looked down and noticed it was Zayn’s sister. Her face was streaked with tears and she was shaking as she turned to him.

 

“Thank you. And I’m so sorry. For everything,” she said in a cracked voice.

 

“It’s not needed. You didn’t pull the trigger,” Liam replied. Her eyes filled with even more tears and Liam gave her a brief look before he turned and left. He couldn’t deal with that right now. Not if he didn’t want to combust himself. Liam mounted his bike outside and waited until Sasha and Harry came outside and mounted their bikes.

 

“Everything good, Boss?” Sasha asked.

 

“No. And nothing ever will be,” Liam replied and pulled his helmet on before roaring off down the street.

 

 

 

**

 

 

**Undo What has Been Done**

The urge to restrain himself as he watched a particular scene unfold from afar took all the strength his body had. He was in a dark bar. Some fancy and ridiculously overpriced North Side bar. He didn’t care about the bar through. He was here for one person. One person who was slouched at the bar, looking about ready to pass out.

 

Liam was seated in a dark booth at the back of the bar and his eyes were trained on Zayn who sat up by the bar. The omega was hunched over his drink at the bar and twirling the glass in his hand as he stared downwards. Even from this distance Liam could see the emptiness in his eyes and the glistening tears on his cheeks.

 

 Since they’d met, one of the things Liam had noticed about the boy was the effort he put into his pristine appearance. His clothes were always nothing but designer and eye-catching, his silky hair always styled impeccably, expensive jewellery and often something glittery on his cheeks. But the way he looked like a walking corpse right now was destroying Liam.

 

He couldn’t even pinpoint when things had gone so wrong. The week of Zayn’s heat and then his own rut had been amazing. In fact that would be an understatement. They had spent those days wrapped in passion, desire and possessiveness. They had seen nothing but each other and known nothing but one another’s touch. The fading scratches and marks on both their bodies were a testament to that. Being with Zayn during his heat was an indescribable feeling. He’d serviced many omegas in heat but Zayn… he was unlike any other. Zayn’s sweet scent drove Liam mad. Even smelling it from afar.

 

The boy’s heated skin, his heat-produced slick, his desperate whimpers and dilated pupils turning gold were something Liam couldn’t forget. And experiencing it had made the feelings he had for the boy heighten. This emotional mating thing Leo had put into his head was driving him nuts. Since sleeping with Zayn the very first time he felt like a thread had tied them together, never to break. Then Zayn’s heat came and then Liam’s rut. Throughout his life he’d found that he’d had immense control over himself even in his ruts. But then came Zayn. When he spent his rut with Zayn, he’d felt every nerve in his body snap and his brain crash. The urge to bite into the omega’s neck and mate had been so strong. He’d found himself on the brink of it many times. And the biggest factor, his silver eyes. His eyes had never turned silver for an omega before. Until Zayn that is. But then the boy had said he loved him and it all came crashing down.

 

Liam watched Zayn at the bar as the dark-haired boy signalled the bar tender for another drink. He looked like he’d lost weight. His body drowning in his oversized hoodie. Liam fought the internal battle inside himself to go and sweep the boy into his arms and take him away. Leave the bar and go. Like he’d told Zayn a few days ago, they would never work. He could never say he loved him because it would bring them nothing but utter destruction. Even though he did. He loved him. He loved him so fucking much. And Liam could pinpoint exactly when it happened. It was when this ridiculous omega had danced around in his garage to ‘Time of My Life’ and then jumped into Liam’s arms with full faith that he’d catch him. And Liam had caught him. And fallen so fucking deeply in love.

 

Some movement at the bar caught his attention and Liam suddenly felt more alert. There were three men in suits who had just arrived at the bar. Their pretentious appearance and loud obnoxious laughter indicated many things. They were clearly some rich idiots, working one of the corporate jobs here in downtown North Side, and obviously privileged. But their desperation and ego reeked like every North Sider. Two of them were alphas, one a beta. Liam could tell gender status from one look or whiff. And one of the alphas in the group immediately latched his eyes onto Zayn as they approached the bar.

 

The man nudged his friend discreetly who looked over and mouthed ‘Zayn Malik’ before smirking. The first alpha turned to Zayn to say something. The boy looked dazed and blinked at the man as if he had been pulled deep from some thought. Zayn frowned and shook his head before running a hand through his hair and looking the other way. The man clearly couldn’t take a hit and clamped his hand down on Zayn’s thigh and leaned forward to say something suggestive, from the looks of his smirk. Zayn rolled his eyes and brushed the man off. But then he shrugged and signalled something which made the man grin and order a drink.

 

Liam watched with dark eyes and a fire raging in his gut. Something in his body was snapping as the thought of ‘my omega’ raced through his mind. But it clashed with all the thoughts about his family and the Vipers, all the strength he’d used to push Zayn away on the cliff that day. And it burned him from inside. Liam watched Zayn take a sip of his drink and then point to the bathroom before he stumbled off.

 

The alpha observed the men at the bar say something to each other as they all watched Zayn walk off and then they laughed loudly. What made everything inside Liam snap was when he saw the alpha Zayn had been talking to pull out a baggie from his pocket. Roofie. Liam could tell. The man dropped two into Zayn’s standing drink and winked at his friends who clapped his shoulder. Liam didn’t waste another second. He walked straight to the bar and grabbed the roofied drink and tossed it into the man’s face.

 

“What the –"

 

“How’d it taste?” Liam asked and grabbed his collar to yank him forward. The man looked ready to rage but his eyes dropped to Liam’s wrist and when he saw the white bandanna his mouth clamped shut and he turned a little pale. His friends paused too.

 

“You’re going to walk out of the bar this very second. And if you look at that omega again, come near him again, I will not hesitate to snap your neck with my bare hands. Got it?” Liam asked in a calm voice. When the man nodded, Liam patted the side of his face and shoved him away. The alpha and his friends quickly left the bar. Other patrons in the bar were staring so Liam decided to leave himself before Zayn returned. He shot a look to the bathroom and wished he could go grab the omega by his hand and take him home. But he couldn’t. He’d never be able to do that. Liam turned on his heel and left the bar. He’d come here to make sure Zayn was okay, since his actions upon returning to North Side had been reckless and stupid. But Liam was pulling himself down into the blackhole of his own feelings, further and further. He needed to pull himself out before it was too late.

 

 

 

**

 

**Obliteration is a Feeling: Eighteen Days After**

Spring was here. The air was warm and his leather jacket was starting to stick to his skin. The smell of roses was so strong in the air that it was making Liam’s head spin. He associated the scent of roses with Zayn and only Zayn, so this current scent in the air was driving him crazy. Making him think the omega was walking up to him.

 

So many times Zayn had tried to sneak up on him thinking he was being stealth but what he didn’t know was how well Liam knew his scent and how easily he could smell it from far away. But currently the scent of roses was coming past the gates he was parked outside. There was a lush garden of roses covering the grounds of the Malik’s property past the tall gates. Liam closed his eyes for a second and tried to ignore the scent. _It’s not Zayn. He’s not here._

The sound of the gates opening alerted him and he looked up. As the gates opened slowly, one lone figure walked out. Liam crossed his arms and waited by his bike as Yaser Malik walked towards him. The man’s face was stone cold as he regarded Liam slowly. He paused a few feet away and looked around. Possibly looking for other Vipers. But no. Liam was here alone tonight.

 

“Can I ask what gave you the audacity to come to my property and order my security to ask me out here?” Yaser asked, his voice edging on exhaustion.

 

“Here,” Liam replied and tossed the bundle of silver in his hand to the man. It was a necklace. With an ‘M’ in the middle. As per his wishes, Antonio had rotted at the bottom of the cliffs for a few days before a few Vipers retrieved his body and buried it somewhere discreetly. They’d brought back a necklace the dead man had been wearing as a token or whatever. Liam didn’t care for it. But he’d brought it here to show Malik how he’d accomplished what he’d promised.

 

“Morello is dead. So I’ll let you decide if you want to feel a moment of happiness as a father because the man who abused your son is dead, or whether you want to feel anger as the Chief because the man highest on your wanted list died before you got to question him,” Liam said. He watched Yaser’s face go through a series of emotions, anger, irritation and finally defeat. The lines of his face were even more prominent with all the exhaustion.

 

“Whatever I feel or say won’t change what you’ve done. As a father I would have felt real happiness if you had ended up in prison. But word came down from Senator Henson yesterday. Vipers are not to be touched and the case is to be thrown. He owes you a few favours I’m assuming?” Yaser asked with anger edging back into his voice.

 

“Maybe. But I find it amusing that you refuse to accept that me and so many other Vipers helped the omega trafficking ring come to an end. Those people won’t harm any North Side children, or any omegas ever again. But your own prejudice overshadows that,” Liam scoffed.

 

“You think I should thank you? Yes, thank you very much for turning Lincoln into a blood bath while hunting down the Morellos and killing every single witness and accused in the case before trial. My biggest piece of gratitude to you is for ripping my family to shreds and causing innocent death,” Yaser gritted out and took a step closer.

 

“You murdered the _only_ family I had on this planet. Not just Ruth, but the family I had with Zayn. Get off that fucking high horse. You should be glad that’s all I’ve done. And not burnt this town to ashes,” Liam spat venomously.

 

“Why are you here, Payne? You won. The case has been tossed. Go celebrate somewhere else. Leave me and family alone. I’ve seen Vipers near Memorial. I swear to God you all need to stay the fuck away. I’ll forget all my morals and shoot you dead, any of you, if I see you near there again,” Yaser warned.

 

“Go ahead. You think I fucking care? My whole world is quite literally hanging on a thin wire in there. I will do as I please. You want to shoot, then shoot. I don’t care, Malik. I really don’t,” Liam said with a small laugh and turned back to his bike. “I just needed to see your face when I told you Morello was dead and you’d never get the satisfaction of having him. You all took my world from me, and I will do everything I can to upend yours. Morello was one step.”

 

“You asked me earlier if, as a father, Morello’s death gives me happiness. And yes, God yes it does. But truly speaking, as a father, as the father of the boy who you destroyed, I want nothing more than to see you witness the same fate. And I pray with all my heart that it comes soon,” Yaser replied and turned around to walk back through his gates.

 

Liam knew in his heart his end would come soon, he’d die by the hands of the same chaos that took Zayn. But not before he made each and every person that had caused him or Zayn pain, to suffer. He’d crossed off many names already, but he wasn’t done yet.

 

 

 

**

 

**Are We Dancing Like We’re Burning in Paradise?**

 

“There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart’s desire, the other is to gain it.”

 

Liam turned his head and looked over at Zayn. He’d thought the omega had fallen asleep after Liam’s last round of his rut. But no. Zayn was wide awake and watching Liam with droopy eyes, his cheek pressed to the pillow, his hand resting beside his face. Liam watched him for a beat and noted the way the moonlight shone on Zayn’s face and made him look so soft. He almost wanted to reach out and touch the boy to see if he really was made of silk.

 

“What?” Liam said in response to Zayn’s earlier words. He had no idea what the boy was saying and why he was saying it. He raised his brows at Zayn to prompt him to continue.

 

“George Bernard Shaw wrote that. I’ve recently started to think that he was onto something,” Zayn said in a voice that was hushed. Almost like he was afraid to be spilling his deepest thoughts when the night was as vulnerable as his state. Liam moved closer to Zayn and ran a thumb over his sharp jawline.

 

“I guess life is just essentially a string of tragedies then, isn’t it?” Liam replied as his eyes roamed over Zayn’s face. He could never tire of looking at this face and memorizing everything spectacular there was about it. Every time he looked at the omega he found something new to lose his thoughts over. The freckle in his eye, the long tangle of his eyelashes, the tiniest scar under his jaw that Liam wanted to ask about, or the never-ending mesmerisation of his golden eyes.

 

“People don’t think that gaining what your heart has so deeply desired for ages could be a tragedy. But I think it is. The fear of what comes next and the ultimate destruction that we ourselves can cause to our very own hopes and dreams is crippling to think of. Aching for something or someone takes up so much of our thoughts and energy that when we finally get it, all that energy is then spent over the fear of losing it. And that’s what I think the tragedy is,” Zayn whispered. His brow was furrowed the slightest bit and his wide eyes looked troubled. The boy was talking in riddles but Liam was certain he knew where this was heading.

 

The things Zayn said these days were evident of the one thing Liam had been fearing. Ironically, Zayn’s words about tragedy were so true. Liam had been afraid of letting Zayn into his world because he knew the danger this boy held in his palm. He would prove to be Liam’s destruction. And the electricity striking throughout Liam’s body whenever he was near the omega was proof enough that the destruction had happened. Now the downfall was to follow.

 

“There are no happy endings in this world, Zayn,” Liam said with a sigh and ran his hand down the side of Zayn’s face to rest on the side of his neck. “The biggest ploy this universe could have landed on us is to make us think that happiness and peace exist. It’s all a fucking lie.”

 

“But then what is the alternative?” Zayn asked in a trembling voice and inched closer to Liam. Zayn’s eyes were glistening and Liam pressed a thumb gently under his eye and stroked the skin there. The omega turned his face into Liam’s palm and ran his fingers over the alpha’s bare chest.

 

“I don’t know. But I do know misery is involved in the end,” Liam replied. Zayn’s eyes closed for a second and Liam watched the way his eyelashes fluttered anxiously over the tops of his cheekbones. After a moment, Zayn opened his eyes and they were red.

 

“Giving up in anticipation of that miserable end is the biggest tragedy. Don’t you think that the moments where the heart seems full of hope, and satisfied, should be enjoyed? If that end, whatever it may be, is going to come anyways, then why not hold onto every happy moment as tight as possible. That way it wouldn’t be so tragic. That way there would be a small victory,” Zayn said and came impossibly close to Liam, their faces a centimetre apart.

 

“Yeah. A really wise person once said to me ‘fuck the impending chaos,’” Liam stopped when Zayn let out an unexpectedly childish giggle. It was… sweet. So much so that Liam felt an ache. “Let the storm come. Let the tornado come,” Liam continued, “the biggest tragedy would be to give up what you have and the desires your heart has gained, all because you’re afraid of the eventual doom.”

 

“So in short- fuck everything?” Zayn asked with a smile, his nose scrunched. Liam grinned and took the omega’s chin between his thumb and forefinger.

 

“Yeah. Fuck everything. ‘Cus there’s no way in hell I can give you up, troublemaker. Even if it all comes crashing down eventually,” Liam murmured and caught Zayn’s lips in a slow kiss. The boy made a soft sound and curled closer to Liam, his warm chest pressed to Liam’s, and his hands snaking up to thread through his hair. Liam ran his hands down Zayn’s body and took a hold of his bare thigh. He pulled it over his own leg so he could have Zayn even closer. Then he coaxed his tongue into Zayn’s mouth to taste the one thing that drove him impossibly mad.

 

In the midst of the slow and long kisses they exchanged, Liam thought he heard Zayn whisper ‘I can’t lose you.’ But once lost in the kisses and soft touches, it was forgotten. One thought that did run through Liam’s mind was: _I can’t lose you either. I might burst into flames if I did._

 

 

**

 

 

**End and Beginning: Twenty-one Days After**

Liam was standing at the edge of the cliff where he’d shot Morello down a few days ago. He stared down at the rocky cliffs below and wondered what it would feel like to go plummeting down. He’d lost everything already. What more could he lose?

 

Taking a long drag of his cigarette, he blew the smoke up into the sky. Watching it curl and fade. The silence was disrupted by a motorcycle roaring loudly down the driveway and coming to a stop. Liam didn’t bother looking back even when he heard footsteps pounding on gravel, coming close to him.

 

“Liam,” Harry said breathlessly. Liam sighed wondering what could have gone wrong now and he turned around. The beta was looking dazed, sweat beading on his forehead as he caught his breath.

 

“What happened now?” Liam asked. At this point he was just constantly impending doom.

 

“Zayn- Zayn’s awake.”

 

 

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i hope you liked it? lol this is one chapter to which i really don't know what the reactions might be. and to be perfectly honest, i myself don't know how i feel abt the chapter even tho its done now. im only like 80% satisfied. like i said in the beginning, i had such a tough time writing in liams pov. like zayns pov is so easy to me now cus im immersed in it and understand it. liam is a complex character and trying to show you his thoughts wasnt as easy as i thought. i imagined it in my head so many times but putting it into words was sooo tricky. and also being worried about how his dark side is coming off but also not downplaying it cus it is what is right? this isnt a glittery fic, i dont want people romanticizing these characters or thinking they're goals. its just interesting to write something dark. but i think i made the right call by making the whole fic zayns pov cus this one chapter from liams pov made me go mad lol. 
> 
> anyways, i hope the switch between flashbacks (which were non-linear and not in chronological order) and then present day scenes made sense? all the present day scenes were labelled "x days after" and all the flashbacks are song lyrics which ill list below. did u guys enjoy thus kinda different style? i figured for the penultimate chapter/climax/liams only pov i may as well switch it up. but yesss.... this was the second last chapter, we've only got the last one to go!! and its been a YEAR since i started this fic!! last years february i published the first chapter, holy shit. thank you thank you THANK YOU times a million for all of your never ending support. honestly it makes me tear up when im stressed about leaving you all hanging for so long and i get nothing but supportive mssgs on tumblr telling me to take my time. i love each and every one of you. and to those of you who comment here and i havn't replied, i read each and every comment MULTIPLE times. trust me. i love you all so much. i have issues with being able to reply on time but i read everything and absolutely melt at your love and support. this fic has been an interesting ride. your support got it close to 700 kudos and that blows my mind!
> 
> we only have one chapter left so im not overly stressed about whats remaining to show. i know some people were concerned i would abandon the fic, but as i promised last chapter, i am not abandoning it 100%. i may take a long time to write but i will always return to finish my work. i hope i dont take 3 months again, but if i do, please dont be surprised or worried because i have no idea what can happen to consume my time and stop me from writing. that being said i do try my 10000% to be as quick as possible. so no firm dates, but fingers crossed not as long. you can always follow me on tumblr where i occasionally post sneak peeks and let you know how far along i am. 
> 
> now about the chapter!!! what did you think?? was liams pov interesting?? was it frustrating to not know what happened to zayn and only be given random clues. lol that was my personal doing, i like being ominous. obviously everything will be more explained next chapter but for those who may still be a little lost: memorial is a hospital in North Side and Zayn was there the whole time, coma state. the grave.... was sadly Iman's :( DON'T HATE ME :( the baby was never supposed to survive, since i imagined this fic it was always my intention. ive told you guys i had the whole story planned from the start and changed nothing. i truly am sorry to those who wanted her to survive. and yes it was a girl, so she would have been named iman :( why i chose to be ominous in the chapter: liam was in his 'primal alpha state' where his mind was constantly occupied with revenge. just anger. he pushed all thoughts of zayn to the back of his mind and to really give you a look in, it made sense to not mention zayn. cus as a coping mechanism liam pushed him out of mind. he was in a pure alpha state where you just need to avenge your omega and you've lost all other thoughts. i dont know if people were hoping for different outcomes, like a flashback to liams childhood... but for me personally this fit the best. and of course the flashbacks to take away some tension. but anyways, i hope you guys liked it, or atleast some of it? the final chapter will be back in zayns pov and will pick up from here and then a small epilogue. it blows me away that the fic is 90% complete.
> 
> i love you all so so soooo much and wouldn't have made it so far without your support and love. seriously, you guys who take the time to read fics, like and comment are what motivates us. and all the lovely mssgs telling me to feel better... u have no clue how much i appreciate it. i love you to the moon and back. hope to be back with the final chap soon :') <3
> 
>  
> 
> (translation and songs in a comment below)

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me any questions or let me know what you think! :)
> 
> http://zaynsbambieyes.tumblr.com/


End file.
